Naruto el legado del maestro pokemon
by roajr21
Summary: Naruto Uzumaki Hijo de una campeona y nieto de una leyenda quiere superar a su Familia y demostrar que el tambien pertenece al Clan Uzumaki
1. Prologo

Prólogo.

Esta es la historia de Naruto Uzumaki Hijo de Minato Namikaze y Kushina Uzumaki quienes eran los entrenadores más fuertes en Kanto por un gran tiempo, Nieto de la leyenda de Kanto Red Uzumaki (aquí Red es padre de Kushina y Yellow es la madre de esta también) un entrenador que ganó cada liga pokemon en la que ha participado.

Naruto actualmente de ocho años de edad se está mudando a pueblo paleta con su Padrino Jiraiya ex miembro de la Elite Four de Kanto conocido como Jiraiya el sabio de los sapos por su compañero Gambuta un Greninnja que encontró en su viaje por Kanto, Naruto y su herman pequeña de cuatro años Mito (me parece mejor el nombre que Naruko) se estaban mudando con su padrino después de haber perdido a sus padres en un accidente aéreo y su padrino/abuelo lo iba a cuidar a partir de ahora. Se mudaron de su casa en ciudad Verde hasta el pueblo paleta de donde era originario su abuelo Red y su madre Kushina, Su padrino consiguió un pequeño Rancho que estaba en el Pueblo paleta(imagínese el laboratorio del profesor Oak donde están Los pokemons de Ash) en el que trajo a todos los Pokemons de los padres de los niños y los suyos para cuidarlos.

Naruto tiene eso sueño de superar a su madre y abuelo que fueron campeones en la liga kanto (Kushina) y en las otras ligas Pokemon(Red) y su Hermana la pequeña pelirroja Mito quería ser una Líder de Gimnasio como su padre Minato que fue en Pokemon tipo eléctrico.

Y Aquí es donde empieza nuestro historia.


	2. Capitulo Uno

No tengo ninguna propiedad sobre Pokemon y Naruto, este pertenece a sus Creadores.

Pueblo Paleta Cuatro Años después.

Hoy era 10 de Octubre Naruto por fin cumplía 12 años y como tradición de su familia al fin podría salir a su primer viaje Pokemon, se había quedado atrás cuando sus amigos de Pueblo Paleta fueron a su primer viaje cuando cumplieron sus 10 años pero su familia tenía la tradición de salir a la edad de 12 años y él cumpliría con las tradiciones Uzumaki como su madre y su abuelo, el se sintió triste cuando Gary Blue Oak, Ashton Satoshi Ketchum y Leaf Green Rose salieron en su viaje hace dos años y el no pudo pero sabía que si quería superar a sus familiares tenía qué cumplir con la tradición igual que ellos.

Eran las ocho de la mañana cuando Naruto se levantó y si alisto para ir al laboratorio del profesor Oak ( no necesito decir cómo se baño) iba con su pantalón negro pegado(no ultrapegado si no de una manera que le quedaba bien pero no flojo cholo) sus Zapatos negros Vanz (me gustó ponérselos son mis Zapatos favoritos) y su chaqueta negra con el símbolo del clan Uzumaki en la espalda(la chaqueta de Boruto hay que admitirlo la chaqueta esta salvaje) y su fiel mochila naranja que también tenía el símbolo Uzumaki en ella y después de despedirse se su padrino y hermana salió de camino al laboratorio a recibir su "primer " Pokemon.

Laboratorio del Profesor Oak, 08:25 am.

Naruto al fin llego al laboratorio del profesor y toco la puerta de este, cuando llego uno de los asistente del profesor y le dijo que pasara y esperara al profesor.

"Ha hola buenos días Naruto... Feliz Cumpleaños- le dijo el Profesor-veo que al fin comenzarás tu viaje como entrenador, ¿estás emocionado?."-Termino el Profesor.

"Si al fin saldré de viaje después de estos años poder comenzar mi camino como entrenador Pokemon Profesor".-contestó nuestro protagonista.

"Bueno me imagino que ya sabes que Inicial quieres verdad Naruto?"-le pregunto Oak y este le mostró tres Pokeballs en la Mesa de su Laboratorio.

"Si profesor quiero ha Charmander"-contestó Naruto agarrando una pokeball que le entregaba el profesor y lanzándola al aire sacaba a su inicial de Kanto.

"Char...Mander"- gritó el Pokemon tipo fuego al salir de su Pokeball.

Naruto se arrodilló sobre su pierna izquierda y cuando con la mano derecha acarició la cabeza de su Pokemon y charmander lo saludó con una sonrisa.

"Naruto te entrego tu Pokedex y tus cinco Pokeball, en tu Pokedex esta tu perfil y permiso de Entrenador así cuídalo y recuerda que este es tu primer paso hacia tus metas, y feliz cumpleaños Naruto"- dijo el profesor entregando a Naruto sus Pokeball y su Pokedex Negra con Naranja que él guardó en su mochila con cuidado y se volteó hacia el profesor y le dijo.

"Gracias profesor Oak las guardaré y cuidaré muestra este en mi viaje, y gracias por darme a Charmander profesor, nos vemos"- Naruto contestó y se fue del laboratorio con su Pokemon siguiéndole el paso hasta su casa en las afueras del pueblo, cuando llego su hermana la pequeña Mito de ocho años apunto de cumplir nueve en diciembre se acercó corriendo hacia su hermano para abrazarlo.

"Hermano así que escogiste un Charmander, me alegro están bonito"- dijo la peque pelirroja(sip Mito es pelirroja es una copia de Kushina de pequeña con todo y su carácter fuerte)- " el abuelo te está esperando dijo que te tenía un regalo, también está Baa-Chan y la tía Shizune que vinieron a decirte feliz cumpleaños."-termino Mito mientras entrenan a la casa.

"He vuelto Sabio pervertido"-dijo Naruto cuando entró a la casa de la mano de su hermana.

"Ya te he dicho que no me digas así mocoso del demonio, pero me alegra que estés en casa, feliz cumpleaños"-completo el escritor de libros para adultos dándole un abrazo a su ahijado-" Tu Madrina y Tía están aquí para decirte feliz cumpleaños y te vas a ir después de almuerzo para que podamos tener tu comida de cumpleaños cómo quedamos ¿de acuerdo Gaki?"- completo Jiraiya, al que nuestro protagonista le contestó que si.

Después de Saludar a Shizune y Tsunad (esta última le dio un abrazo que casi le rompe la espalda) le contaron historia de cómo su madre casi se queda sin su Pokemon inicial porque se levantó tarde dieron las doce del mediodía y acomodaron entre risas celebrando el cumpleaños de Naruto.

"Bien niño ya que saldrás de viaje y es tu cumpleaños te daré esto"-dijo Jiraiya dándole un Pokenav 6 de última generación-" tiene un plan de datos ilimitados por un año, así que si vas a viajar por las de un año ahorra para el plan anual, además tiene un mapa que te servirá"- dijo Jiraiya para después darle una caja con unas piedras en Roja, negra y Verde en ella.-"estas piedra era de tú abuelo"-dijo señalando las piedra Roja-" y estás de tu madre ella las dejó para sus hijos así que estás dos son tuyas y las otras serán de tu hermana"-dijo el sabio pervertido con lo que el nuevo entrenador aceptó.

"Este es mi regalo Naruto-OniSama"- Dijo Mito con un Guante negro con Naranja con el símbolo de su familia en este con una piedra en el centro-"mire en una foto que papá tenía un cuate así que mire en las cosas de la abuela y noté que habían dos cómo está y te hice el guante para que no te olvides de mi mientras estás de viaje"-dijo la niña abrazando a su hermano llorando ahora que se separarían para salir en su viaje.

"Gracias Mito-Chan los usare siempre y jamás me olvidare de ti es mas mi peluche de Vulpix en mi cuarto te lo dejo para que no olvides a tu hermano"-dijo Naruto abrazando a su hermana con fuerza-" y te llamaré siempre que esté en un centro Pokemon y te contaré lo que hecho en mi viaje"-termino este dándole un beso en la mejilla así hermanita que seguía abrazándolo.

"Estos son regalos de Shizune y mío Naruto"-dijo su madrina dándole unas cajas a Naruto-"Las medicinas y Bayas son de Shizune y este es mío"-dijo mostrándole a Naruto un Tubo com Mt con algunos movimientos en el-"hay algunos movimientos que sólo así aprenderán Tus pokemons Naruto espero que te sirvan"- término está dándole un abrazo y un beso a Naruto.

"Gracias Baa-Chan y gracias Shizune-Nee, les aseguro que los cuidaré, ahora tengo que presentarles a Charmander al resto de los Pokemon en el rancho"-dijo este corriendo hacia el patio trasero con su hermana siguiéndole.

" Se parece a Minato pero su personalidad es igual a Kushina"-dijo Tsunade llorando muestra miraba a los dos hermanos correr hacías los demás Pokemon, muestra Jiraiya solo podía asentir con la cabeza mientras sonreía con nostalgia.

"Kichi mira este es mi Charmander, lo acabo de escoger no es increíble"-le dijo Naruto a un pequeño Froakie Shiny, mientra miraba a un Charmander con un lunar de Estrella en la cola.

"Frog"- contestó Kichi dándole la pata al Pokemon frente al el.

"Char"-contestó este dándole su pata a él

"Mmm no he revisado tus estadística Charmander, miremos"-dijo sacando su Pokedex y apuntándole la Pokedex dijo.

Charmander, el Pokémon lagartija. Cuando la punta de la cola de Charmander brilla intensamente, eso indica que tiene buena salud. Este Charmander es Hembra conoce los movimientos: Danza Dragón, Acuas, Enfado y Colmillo Fuego, es de naturaleza Amable.

"Ha ese fue el Charmander que tuvo el Dratini de tu madre con un Charizard del profesor Oak, por eso sabe esos movimientos, son sus movimientos huevos"-dijo Jiraiya sorprendido a Naruto y a Mito.-"ahora mira a Kichi a ver qué puedes ver"-le dijo Jiraiya.

Froakie, el Pokémon rana burbuja. Froakie crea burbujas en su pecho y espalda llamadas "frubujas", las cuales actúan como un cojín y suavizan el golpe del ataque de un oponente. Este Froakie es Shiny es de sexo Masculino y conoce los movimientos: Burbuja, Doble Equipo, Tóxico y Rayo Hielo, es de naturaleza curiosa.

"veo que Bumta y Ma y Pa te enseñaron Rayo Hielo y tóxico para que te fueras con tu amigo Kichi"-dijo el sabio pervertido sorprendiendo a Naruto y a los dos Pokemon-"de que te sorprende si Kichi fue tu Pokemon

Desde que salió del huevo siempre lo has cuidado es tuyo y bumta y su madre le dieron permiso toma-"dijo entregándole la Pokeball de Kichi.

"Quieres viaje conmigo amigo?"-pregunto Naruto a Kichi quien solo toco la esfera para entrar en ella, cuando salieron las estrella de que se completó la captura salió para mostrador un pulgar arriba diciéndole que estaba listo, voltio a hacia su Charmander para preguntarle-"quieres un nombre pequeña?"-La cuál le dio un asentimiento con la cabeza-" qué tal Natsu?"-dijo Naruto y Charmander sonrió-"genial serás Natsu, es hora de irnos, así que vuelvan a sus Pokeball"-dijo y los dos entraron a las esferas.-"ya le voy Pervertido, Adiós Mito cuídate y hazle caso al viejo y la abuela, nos vemos Shizune-Nee, adiós Abuelas te llamaré cuando llegue a Ciudad Verde, nos vemos".-se despidió nuestra corría agarrando su mochila y corría hacia la salida de pueblo paleta hacia la Ruta uno, cuando llego a este grito-"prepárate Kanto, el próximo Campeón de Kanto va en camino Naruto Uzumaki Va en Camino."-y camino hacia la ruta uno.

Esta historia continuará...

Fin del Primer Capítulo

Nota del Autor: el nombre de Charmander es por Natsu de Baby Step el anime de Tenis me gusta la personalidad de Ella y así voy a poner a Esta Charmander, los movimientos de ella salieron de wikidex al ver los movimientos con que puede nacer Charmander al cruzar un Dragonite y un Charizard, y que Minato y Kushina murienran era para seguir con algo canon de Naruto, este Naruto es Inteligente ya que tuvo a sus padres y sus padrinos para cuidarlos, Mito es para que Naruto tenga al menos una familia de sangre con vida y pudiera crecer siendo protector. Gamakichi el sapo de invocación es Kichi el Froakie Shiny de Naruto, todos los Sapos del Monte de los Sapos están en el rancho de Jiraiya y de ahí Naruto tiene experiencia en peleas y cuidando Pokemon así que no se sorprendan si sabe de estrategia.

Otros Personajes de Naruto saldrán en el Fic como rivales o amigos de cuando Naruto vivía en ciudad verde y su padre era líder de Gimnasio tipo eléctrico , hasta cuando Minato murió cambió el Gimnasio de Tipo y el eléctrico pasó el que es en el juego y anime.


	3. Capitulo dos

No tengo derechos sobre Naruto ni Pokemon, este es un Fanfic.

10 de Octubre 3 de la tarde a mitad de la ruta uno.

"Termina con Colmillo fuego Natsu"- le ordenó Naruto a su Charmander.

Natsu corrí con gran velocidad para impactar al Rattata con fuerza, el colmillo fuego logró debilitar al Pokemon Ratón y terminar la batalla.

"Eres muy rápida Natsu, le has ganado a muchos Rattata salvajes, pero tenemos que seguir el camino"Naruto se agacho y le dio al Pokemon salvaje una baya aranja para que se mejorara y regresó a Charmander a su Pokeball para seguir su camino.

Nuestro héroe seguía el sendero de la ruta uno cuando escuchó hablar a unos entrenadores.

"Ya te dije Shikamaru que este camino no lleva a Ciudad Plateada, vamos al contrario"-gritó una rubia de ojos Celeste-verdoso a un chico con cabello de Piña.

"deja de gritar mujer problemática y ya te dije que el mapa de Choiji dice que es por aquí" respondió él ahora conocido como Shikamaru.

"Cierto el señor me dijo que era por aquí y me hizo un mapa Ino, porque el señor nos mentiría"contestó el de huesos anchos que él reconoció como Choiji.

"Eh... disculpen"les dijo Naruto"ciudad plateada esta al Norte de ciudad Verde y tienen que pasar primero el bosque verde para llegar a Ciudad plateada" les contó"este camino lleva a Pueblo Paleta, están viajando al sur y deberían ir hacia el norte." Terminó este.

"¿Tu eres de Kanto?"pregunto el Chico con peinado de piña, qué vestía de una camisa blanca y una chaqueta color beige con unos pantalones azules y zapatos blanco(convers blanco) y Naruto asintió con la cabeza diciéndole que si"entonces por eso sabes hacia donde ir, Gracias nos ahorraste caminar hacia el lado equivocado, problemático" susurro la última parte"por cierto Soy Shikamaru Nara y ella"señalando a la Rubia bonita que vestía de una camisa blanca con un chaleco rosa, una falda hasta las un poca más arriba de las rodillas, unos calcetines hasta las rodillas y unos zapatos negro(conver también)"es Ino Yamanaka y el " señalando hasta el chico rellenito(nunca me ha gustado decir Gordo a menos que sea mi amigo y no voy a empezar en un fic) que vestía de una camisa verde y unos pantalones negros con zapatos del mismo color de su pantalón" es Choiji Amakichi y somos de la región de Unova nos acabamos de mudar a Kanto hace unos días y quisimos empezar nuestro viaje, nos mudamos a ciudad Verde pero aún no sabemos cómo son las rutas y el que iba a conseguir el mapa compro comida en ves del mapa"completo el Nara.

Nuestro héroe estaba sorprendido de conocer a unos habitante de la region de Unova.

"Un gusto soy Naruto Uzumaki-dattebayo"dijo sonrojado por su tic verbal"soy de pueblo paleta y vivía en ciudad Verde cuando era más pequeño, acabo de iniciar mi viaje para ser entrenador Pokemon"les termino de decir.

"Mmm... eres algo lindo, tienes novia"dijo la chica mientras lo miraba dando vuelta sobre el" no serías un mal partido para mi"dijo con una sonrisa burlona y guiñándole un ojo cosa que hizo sonrojar otra ves a nuestro héroe.

"He... no tengo novia pero..."estaba contestando cuando una chica vino a su mente.

FlashBack

Un rubio de Diez años estaba abrazando a una chica de piel clara y y cabello castaño, estaban despidiéndose porque ella salía en su viaje como entrenadora.

"Recuerda Naruto Minato Uzumaki Namikaze" empezó la chica con una sonrisa y un tono muy dulce "tu me prometiste que cuando nos volviéramos a ver serias novios"le dijo viéndolo con unos ojos dulce " así que si alguna zorcof chica se te acerca tienes que alejarla, porque tú eres mío Na-ru-to"termino la chica dándole un beso en la mejilla" de acuerdo?" Pregunto.

"He... ssssiiiii, digo si Leaf" contestó tartamudeando y con nerviosismo Naruto" te prometí que siempre íbamos a estar juntos, cuando nos volvamos ver iremos a una cita Leaf" le dijo mientras le acaricio a una mejilla" pero si yo no puedo acercarme a nadie, tú tampoco puedes salir con ningún chico a una cita, es más debería decirle a Gary y Ashtom que cuando te miren con un chico sola me avisen"le dijo el Uzumaki" tu eres mia entendido" con una vos ronca y una sonrisa Zorruna le dijo a Leaf viéndola a los Ojos"

La susodicha se puso roja y con una sonrisa tonta le dio un beso y salió corriendo hacia la ruta uno.

"Tenias que elegir alguien con un carácter casi parecido al de tu madre niño" le dijo su padrino " se que serás feliz con ella pero recuerda, aún eres niño y no sabes que pasará en dos años" termino Jiraiya.

"Confío en ella Ero-sennin, y yo cumpliré mi promesa, porque ese es mi nindo"contestó con una sonrisa y su padrino le sonrió por su convicción.

Fin de flasback

"He Naruto" dijo Shikamaru mientras este volvis en si "eres un entrenador Pokemon verdad" y Naruto asentía" participaras en la liga" y este volvió a asentir"entonces te gustaría un combate conmigo, quiero ser un maestro en los Pokemon de tipo siniestros y mi viaje es para aprender un poco de su carácter y evolución" le contó shikamaru" y mi primer Pokemon es aún un novato porque no tenemos una batalla y así probamos nuestra tácticas y nuestra relacióncon nuestros Pokemon" le propuso Shikamaru.

Nuestro protagonista asintió y le dijo que era una gran idea y se prepararon para la pelea y Choiji decidió ser el Árbitro e Ino quiso ver la pelea de su amigo contra el nativo de Kanto.

"Esta será una pelea de uno contra uno, cuando el Pokemon rival no pueda seguir peleando se acaba el combate ¿están listo?"pregunto el chico de huesos anchos, y los dos entrenadores dijieron que Si, " la peleade Shikamaru Nara vs Naruto Uzumaki empieza ahora" termino.

Shikamaru Vs Naruto(imaginen el nitro de combate de él la temporada anime de XY e XYZ)

"Sandile yo te elijo" dijo Shikamaru sacando un pequeño lagarto que estaba en cuatro patas de color amarillo con rayas negras.

"He un Sandile"dijo Naruto sacando su Pokedex para ver qué información tenía de él.

Sandile el Pokemon deserdirlo. Una membrana negra cubre sus ojos protegiéndolo del sol.

"Interesante, sal Kichi"dijo sacando a su Froakie de color celeste pálido" estás listo amigo" le pregunto a su Pokemon y este le decís que si.

"Sandile usa excarvar" ordenó Shikamaru a su Pokemon mientras este se ocultaba bajo tierra.

"Kichi usa doble equipo y cuando soagay golpéalo con tóxico"le dijo Naruto mientras Kichi se clonaba sacando diez copia suyas.

Apenas Sandile salió de la tierra y golpeó a un clon de Kichi este lo atacó con Tóxico haciendo que se envenenara.

"Sandile usa bucle de arena en Froakie y después usa mordisco" ordenó el Nara.

"Kichi usa tu burbujas del cuello en la tierra para evitar bucle de arena y después usa burbujas para atacar a Sandile"ordenó Naruto.

En el momento que el agujero de las arenas movediza del bucle se movieron Kichi usó sus burbujas del cuello para mantener a flote y sobre ellas salto y disparo burbujas cuando Sandile se acercaba para golpearlo con Mordisco, salto muy tarde y el lagarto tipo arena lo mordió en el pie pero aún así usó burbuja que le dio a quema ropa al probé Pokemon siniestro, que cuando cayó al suelo y se intentó levantar su estado de salud(el heno o del tóxico) lo golpeó debilitando más después del ataque de Kichi.

"Sandile estas bien?"pregunto el chico de cabello de piña y su Pokemon gruñía diciéndole que podía seguir" bien Sandile usa bofeton lodo en Kichi"decía Shikamaru mientras pensaba en una estrategia para ganar pero no se le ocurría una forma de evitar que el pequeño sapo le ganara, si usaba excarvar Naruto usaría doble equipo y su trampa de arena ahora no servía con las burbujas de Kichi.

"Kichi doble equipo y burbujas otra vez"ordenó Naruto a su Pokemon tipo agua.

Mientras el bofeton lodo llegaba hacia Kichi este ya se había copiado y el ataque de Sandile golpeó a todos los clones, cuando derrapente a sus espalda apareció Kichi, y este lo atacó con burbujas en su lomo mandándolo a chocar contra el suelo.

Ino y Shikamaru le gritaron a Sandile para ver cómo estaba pero este cuando se intentó levantar, el veneno lo volvió a afectar haciéndolo perder el combate.

"Sandile ya no puede continuar por lo tanto Kichi es el ganador, Naruto gana" fue lo que dijo Choiji mientras Shikamaru le daba un antídoto a su Pokemon. Naruto y Kichi se acercaron para ver cómo estaba este.

"Esta bien, no fue nada grave"dijo Shikamaru regresando a Sandile a su pokebola" fue un gran combate Naruto espero volver a pelear más adelante" dijo el nara dándole estrechando la mano de Naruto.

"Igualmente Shikamaru"dijo Naruto " Ino y Choiji ustedes también tiene Pokemon?"les pregunto el Uzumaki.

"He si yo tengo a Ralts que me dio Mi papá, es un tipo Psíquico y Hada" dijo Ino.

"Si y yo tengo a mi Munchlax que es tipo normal" dijo Choiji con una sonrisa pensando en su compañero al momento de comer.

"Oh!, yo he escuchado de los tipo hadas dicen que los ataques de los tipo dragón no les afecta, y tú Pokemon Choiji cuando evolucione a Snorlax será genial, aunque si no evoluciona también lo será" dijo Naruto caminado con ellos hacia Ciudad verde"¿y Ino y Choiji cual es su meta?"pregunto Naruto.

"Yo quiero ser una gran entrenadora del tipo Psíquico, pero me gustan los concursos así que soy una coordinadora, y mi meta actual es ganar el gran festival de Kanto" contestó Ino.

"Yo quiero ser un gran Criador Pokemon, quiero especializarme el alimentación, por eso mi Pokemon y yo viajaremos para conocer mejor los tipo de alimentos de los Pokemon salvajes y ver si les gusta mi comida" respondió Choiji.

Y siguieron conversando en su camino ha Ciudad Verde, llegaron antes del anochecer y se despidieron el trío que ahora conoció como Ino-Shika-Chou se iban a las casas de su padres ya que vivían en la ciudad, mientras él se registraba en el centro Pokemon para dormir, también les entregó sus Pokemons a la enfermera Joy para que los curara y revisara.

Después que curaran a sus Pokemon Naruto se dirigió a su cuarto cual era el nueve, y agarró su Pokenav 6 y llamó a Tsunade para decirle que llegó bien a Ciudad Verde y que la llamaría cuando estuviese en Ciudad Plateada, también habló con Mito y le contó de primer combate contra otro entrenador y lo emocionante que fue, también le contó de sus nuevos amigos y de cómo era la ruta 1, se despidió de su hermana y le dijo que le contara al pervertido(Jiraiya) de cómo le fue, después de eso se cambió de ropa y se durmió para alistarse para ir al bosque verde mañana.

Y esta Historia Continuará...

Fin del capítulo dos.

Nota del Autor: quiero dejar claro que Naruto sabe de Pokemon y sus tipos aquí el sabrá las ventajas de tipo y de estrategia, aquí el será listo y la pareja de Naruto ya está decidida así que no hay Naruhina ni Narusaku, este crossover entre los dos es para que haya pareja entre las dos series, Hinata no sé si saldrá en el fic, pero Sakura si será la típica fangirl de Sasuke.

Sasuke será una combinación de Paul de Pokemon Diamante y perla y de Alain de Pokemon XY, buscará Pokemon fuertes como Paul pero no será malos con ellos, Sasuke será el típico emo creído, pero no será un vengador ya que no hay masacre uchiha.

Quiero decir Naruto será un gran entrenador pero no será invencible, Sasuke Y otros rivales que saldrán de otros animes lo harán notar, aquí algunos Líderes serán más débiles que en los juegos pero será porque Naruto tendrá la ventaja de tipo y sabrá cómo usarlos.

También habrá mega-evoluciones como sabrán en el capítulo uno a Naruto, Mito le dio un guante con una piedra llave y Jiraiya le dio tres piedras de colores que usare como mega-piedras y ya sé cuales serán sus más evoluciones.

El Cannon de Pokemon, ósea el viaje de Ash se encuentra en la batalla de la frontera, en este viaje se encontrarán, así que May conocerá a Naruto y Brock no es el líder del Gimnasio de Ciudad Plateada.


	4. Capitulo tres

No tengo derechos sobre Naruto ni Pokemon, esto es un Fanfic

1 de Octubre 10 de la mañana cafetería del Centro Pokemon de Ciudad Verde.

Nuestro protagonista rubio de ojos azules con tres marca de zorros en las en cada mejillas estaba terminado de desayunar con sus dos rieles compañeros(Kichi su froakie, y Natsu su Charmander) para terminar de alistarse y dirigirse hacia el bosque verde. Cuando terminaron de desayunar y pagar por su comidas, salieron del centro Pokemon hacia el bosque verde.

Bosque Verde 10:50 am

Naruto iba caminado por el sendero del bosque cuando vio a unos entrenadores peleando lo sorprendente es que era una pelea de tipo insectos, un Kakuna vs metapod, era increíble ver cómo esos dos Pokemon solo usaban un moviendo que era... fortaleza solo de verlo se dio vuelta y siguió su camino, no entendía como el entrenador que tenía a kakuna no usó piquete venenoso para acabar el combate y se metía en un combate que nunca iba a terminar si solo usaba fortaleza, mientra seguía pensando en ese combate no se fijó y chocó contra un árbol.

"Deberías fijarte por donde vas"dijo una vos monótona era un tipo que llevaba una chaqueta crema que le tapaba la boca llevaba unas gafas oscura redondas que le cubrían los ojos " soy el mejor entrenador de tipo insecto en toda ciudad Verde me llamo Shino Aburame" se presentó el tipo aun con su voz monótona.

"He mucho gusto, soy Naruto Uzumaki" se presentó nuestro héroe " no se ras como esos dos entrenadores que solo usan fortaleza verdad, porque si es así, no sé si eres el mejor entrenador tipo bicho" dijo Naruto pensando en el gimnasio tipo insecto en Jotho y Unova según le había contado el sabio pervertido y el Aburame levantó una ceja.

"Yo si sé cómo sacar provecho de mis Pokemon, no soy un novato que deja se deja llevar por un combate de resistencia de voluntades" respondió este " es más te podría enseñar cómo se usa un Pokemon de tipo bicho, yo Shino te reto a una batalla Uzumaki" dijo el Aburame.

Nuestro entrenador rubio pensó que podría aprender de Aburame, Gracias a que noto la confianza que este se tenía, tal ves sólo era por su curiosidad pero acepto el reto, los dos entrenadores se separan y tomaron sus posiciones y los dos entrenadores que llevaban una hora de usar solo fortaleza se aburrieron y se acercaron para ver el combate del rubio.

" como veo que tienes dos pokeballs supongo que tienes dos pokemons así que será un combate dos contra dos, no se puede sustituir pokemons y se acabará cuando ya ninguno tenga un Pokemon de acuerdo" pregunto el Aburame a al Uzumaki que estuvo de acuerdo a la idea.

Shino Aburame Vs Naruto Uzumaki (nitro de pelea XY)

" Natsu sal y da tu mejor esfuerzo" dijo Naruto y su Charmander con el lunar de estrella en su cola salió.

"chaaaaaaaar" rugió al tocar el suelo Natsu.

"sal beedril" y la avispa salió de su Pokeball mientras silbaba en el aire." Beedrill usa ataque furia sobre Charmander" ordenó el Aburame.

"Natsu usa ascuas sobre beedrill para alejarlo y después usa danza dragón" le ordenó el Uzumaki a su Pokemon.

Natsu usa ascuas para alejar a beedril pero aún así recibió algo de daño y utilizó danza dragón y una aura de energía morada salía de su cuerpo, el beedrill volvió a arremete cuando su entrenador le ordenó volver a usar ataque furia y Natsu terminaba de usar danza dragón que aún no lo podía hacer rápido y se dilataba en cargar, y beedril le dio cuatro golpes del ataque del Pokemon avispa.

"Natsu usa ascuas en el suelo de tu alrededor hasta que se prenda un fuego un circulo que te cubra y usa danza dragón y después colmillo fuego cuando beedril se te acerque" ordenó Naruto a Natsu.

"No lo dejes terminar sus ataques beedril usa piquete venenoso en Charmander rápido y acábalo con Ataque furia" ordenó el Aburame a su Pokemon.

Mientras beedril volaba hacia Natsu su círculo fuego al rededor estaba terminado y cuando intentó golpearlo con el piquete venenoso el fuego sirvió como escudo y evitó el ataque, esto le dio suficiente tiempo para usar danza dragón y esperar a que Beedrill se acercara para poder usar colmillo fuego sobre el, cuando el Pokemon tipo bicho llevo para usar ataque furia natsu salto a gran velocidad sobre él gracias al impulso de danza dragón( este ataque eleva ataque especial, defensa especial y velocidad así que Natsu tiene estos Stas x3 ya que un danza dragón eleva a x2 y dos danza dragón lo eleva a x3) y mordió al insecto con comilll fuego que fue suficiente para quemarlo y dejarlo muy débil, cuando calló al suelo e intentó levantarse la quemada lo hizo caer al suelo Noqueado.

"buen trabajo amigo, toma un descanso"dijo el Aburame mientras los dos entrenadores tipo insecto estaban asombrado Nunca vieron al Pokemon de su senpai ser derrotado tan fácilmente, mientras el Uzumaki Felícita a su Pokemon tenía el presentimiento que este combate no iba hacer tan fácil.

"Sal ariados" y una araña gigante salió de la Pokeball del entrenador tipo bicho " usa tinieblas arriados".

El ataque fue tan rápido que Charmander no pudo esquivarlo y lo golpeó de lleno causándole mucho daño al inicial de fuego. Esto sorprendió al entrenador rubio porque no sabía lo rápido que era el Pokemon del Aburame.

"Natsu usa ascuas sobre Ariados y síguelo para poder usar colmillo fuego sobre el" le ordenó el Uzumaki a su compañera.

"Esquivalo y usa chupavidas y termínalo con Tinieblas" ordenó el Aburame.

Mi tras él ascuas fallaba en su ataque Charmander usó colmillo fuego sobre ariados que al sentirlo se movió mandando a volar a Natsu que chocó contra un árbol, en ese momento ariados aprovechó para usar chupavidas y robar la energía de Natsu para recuperarse, cuando el Pokemon tipo fuego se intentaba levantar al araña lo terminó con tinieblas haciendo que el Pokemon quedara KO, cuando ariados terminó sus ataques la zona en la que Natsu la mordió se prendió en fuego notando como el comilla fuego lo quemó en el acto, esto le restó lo poco que recuperó de energía con el chupa vidas.

" buen trabajo Natsu, tenemos que trabajar en danza dragón en los entrenamientos, derrotaste a Beedrill y le diste pelea a Ariados descansa amiga te lo mereces" le dijo a su Pokemon que ls escuchó desde su pokeball " sal Kichi hay que demostrar que somos un gran equipo" dijo Naruto al sacar a su froakie de color celeste claro. " Kichi usa doble equipo y cuando termines ataca con rayo de hielo a Ariados" le dijo al su Pokemon el rubio.

"Ariados usa bola sombra en todos esos sapos y cuando encuentres al original acábalo con tineblas" ordenó el Aburame así Pokemon.

Ariados atacó a todos los clones de Kichi con bola sombra pero nunca encontró al original hasta que un rayo de hielo le dio desde un árbol que estaba a su izquierda, el rayo de hielo fue un ataque súper efectivo contra la araña, cuando Ariados estaba por usar bola sombra la quemada del colmillo fuego de Natsu lo volvió a afectar haciendo que no pudiera completar el ataque.

"Rápido Kichi usa doble equipo otra vez y usa Rayo Hielo sobre Ariados" le dijo Naruto a su fiel amigo.

"Ariados aguanta la quemadura y usa tinieblas sobre todos lo clones y los árboles que estén cerca" le dijo el Aburame a su Pokemon.

Al intentar atacar con tinieblas a los clones la quemadura volvió a aparecer desconcentrándose Ariados no pudo terminar con los dos últimos clones que usaron Rayo Hielo sobre el, que al recibirlo solo pudo ir al reino de Morfeo, dejando así como ganador a Kichi y Natsu del equipo de Naruto.

"Esa fue una gran pelea Señor Shino" dijo Naruto acercándose a Shino y dándole la mano " si el colmillo fuego de Natsu no hubiera quemado a tu Ariados no sé cómo hubiera quedado el combate" dijo el Uzumaki sinceramente estaba sorprendido y alegre.

"Si fue un gran combate y dime Shino no soy muy mayor que tu, creó, solo tengo trece años" le dijo el Aburame al Uzumaki estrechando su mano. " déjame curar a tus Pokemons"dijo el Aburame mientras el Uzumaki le daba a Natsu y a Kichi. Cuando este termino de curarlos dijo " espero verte en la Liga Uzumaki Naruto, espero mi revancha en ella" dijo despidiéndose con la mano mientras se alejaba el entrenador tipo bicho.

Cuando el Uzumaki quedó solo con sus dos compañeros de viaje(Natsu y Kichi) los quedó viendo y les dijo:

"Note que tenemos mucho que mejorar en este combate amigos, nos falta mucho si queremos ser los mejores, hoy le ganamos a Ariados y Beedrill, pero no fue fácil" dijo Naruto sus dos pokemons. " Natsu tenemos que mejorar tu danza dragón para que sea más rápida y fácil de usar" dijo el Uzumaki viendo a su Charmander que al oírlo se emociono y asintió con la cabeza ella también quería ser más fuerte, y esta derrota le enseñó que tiene que esforzarse más " Kichi tenemos que ser más rápidos y practicar la sustitución con los clones como lo hace tu padre Bunta, o usar el rayo de hielo y crear una espada como lo hace Hiro tu hermano mayor Kichi" Kichi lo pensó y tenía razón no era muy rápido como Ariados pero al sustituirse como lo hacía su padre un greninja súper fuerte o su hermano mayor que creaba una espada, Shuriken y Kunais Con su rayo de hielo, que lo hacían rivalizar con los huesos velos de los Lucarios de esa vieja Tsunade, así que vio a su entrenador y asintió con la cabeza. " Así que descansaremos hoy y mañana empezaremos a practicar chicos" les dijo Naruto cuando noto que ya era tarde.

Regreso a sus Pokemon a sus Pokeball y continuó su camino para buscar un lugar donde acampar hasta que escuchó.

"Ayuda, alguien por favor ayúdeme" escuchó gritar a una vos dulce como una niña a su izquierda, corrió tan rápido como pudo y note que un Ursaring intentaba atacar a una pequeña Ralts que estaba asustada y llorando. " que alguien me ayude por favor, tengo miedo" lloro la pequeña Pokemonque estaba llorando con los ojos cerrados

Cuando noto que era ella la que pedía ayuda le tiro una piedra la Pokemon oso que lo vio con una furia y se distrajo de la pequeña, corrió igual de rápido que cuando busco a quien pedía ayuda cuando el oso Pokemon lo seguí, cuando lo perdió, regreso a buscar a la pequeña Pokemon hada y la noto viendo a su alrededor nerviosa y se acercó y le dijo:

"Tranquila pequeña ya no está el Pokemon malo, ya nadie te va hacer daño" le dijo cuando la pequeña noto a su salvadoreño corrió fuerte a abrazarlo, ella aún estaba asustada " ya, ya pequeña, veo que pides usar tu poder Psíquico para hablar" dijo Naruto " me puedes decir porque ese Ursaring te perseguía?" Le pregunto el Uzumaki a Ralts.

"Hace días un grupo de Pokemon perros negros de tipo fuego atacaron a mi y a mi mamá" comenzó a contar la pequeña " y mamá pudo salvarme pero ella no logró salvarse" empezó a llorar más la pequeña " y yo llevaba días sin comer, vi unas bayas y me acerqué para comer algunas pero ese, Pokemon malo me gritó y me asusté corrí y él me siguió" dijo llorando aún.

"Así pediste a tu madre" le pregunto a la pequeña la cual asintió " y tienes hambre?" Le pregunto a la cría Pokemon quien vivió a asentir aún seguía llorando " sígueme te daré algo de comer, sé cómo se siente perder a tu madre pequeña" le dijo al Ralts " pero fuisteis valiente a seguir sola vamos pequeña... ¿tu madre te dio un nombre?" Pregunto Naruto a la pequeña si ella y su madre podían usar su poder Psíquico para hablar tal ves su madre le puso un nombre con lo inteligente que era.

"lu...Luna mami me llamaba Luna" le dijo la pequeña Ralts mientra lo seguía.

Al llegar a su campamento le dio comida a los tres Pokemon que estaban con él les dio su comida especial a Kichi y Natsu y la la pequeña Luna(la Ralts) le dio algunas bayas con comida Pokemon Estándar para niños (como comida para cachorros) y ella seguía asustada cuando vio a Kichi y Natsu. Cuando terminaron de comer se despidieron de la pequeña Luna y se fueron a dormir, la Cira de Gardevear se quedó cerca del campamento y cuando los miro dormido se acercó al tiende del rubio y se metió donde su salvador, ella seguía siendo muy pequeña y no le gustaba estar sola en ese bosque.

Al día siguiente cuando amaneció el entrenador de Pueblo Paleta noto a la pequeña Ralts junto a él y supo que se metió en la noche porque tenía miedo de dormir sola en ese bosque, le recordó a su hermanita Mito cuando ellos perdieron a sus padres en ese accidente hace años, ella estuvo meses durmiendo con él porque tenía miedo de perderlo a él también, al Uzumaki se le ocurrió una idea al recordar a su hermana.

Tiempo después Ralts se despertó y vio que su héroe no estaba en la tienda y salió asustada de volver a estar solo cuando noto que todo el equipo Uzumaki( el entrenador y sus dos Pokemon) estaban esperándola para comer.

"Come Luna, necesitas como" dijo el Rubio y sus dos amigos ayudaron y apoyaron a la Ralts a comer, cuando el desayuno a acabo y curado sus cosas el originario de pueblo Paleta le dijo a la pequeña. " quieres viajar conmigo Luna, así ya no estarás sola, podrás hacerte fuerte y seguro serás tan poderosa y valiente como lo fue tu mamá" le dijo Naruto a la pequeña arrodillado frente a ella con una Pokeball en su mano derecha ofreciéndole venir con ella.

La pequeña Luna miró a su salvador y a sus pokemons y decidió ir con ellos, tocó el centro de la esfera frente a ella y entró, uno, dos, tres, y las estrellas que confirmaban la captura de Luna en su pokeball le dijeron al rubio que había conseguido a una pequeña Pokemon especial.

Y cuando él iba a seguir con el camino la pequeña Luna salió de su Pokeball y subió a la mochila del rubio y esta le dijo "No quiero estar adentro de esa esfera, quiero ver el final de este lugar como le prometí a mi mami" le dijo por telequinesia la pequeña Hada, el joven entrenador del clan Uzumaki sonrió a la niña le recordaba mucho a su pequeña hermanita Mito y siguió su camino hacia el final del bosque verde.

Esta historia continuará...

Fin del capítulo dos.

Nota del autor: Esta Ralts habla atrás ves de su poderes Psíquico así que solo Naruto y quien ella quiera podrá escucharla, para otros ella dirá lo mismo que los demás pokemons de su especie, su nombre es en tributo a Luna Lovegood de Harry Potter y su historia es similar, ambas perdieron a sus madres.

El siguiente capítulo es el gimnasio de ciudad Verde.


	5. Capitulo cuatro

Naruto y Pokemon no son de mi creación, son de sus propios creadores, esto es solo un Fanfic.

14 de Octubre 10:10am, Ruta 2 a unos 20km al sur de Ciudad Plateada y ha 15 km al norte del bosque verde. 

Vemos a Naruto entrenando a sus Pokemon en un claro después de tres días de estar en el bosque Verde.

"Vamos hacer esto, Kichi necesito que uses te frurbujas en el suelo de esta área, aquí entrenará Natsu" dijo Naruto señalando a su Charmander" tira tu burbujas ente cuadro, que no queden juntas"dijo el entrenador de Pueblo Paleta al terminar de dibujar un cuadro grande para que practicara su Charmander, se dirigió a Luna su recién adquirida Ralts, había hecho un maniquí para ella con forma de oso para que practicara su puntería y velocidad " ok Luna tú usarás confusión y teletransportación alrededor del muñeco, cuando te teletransportes usa confusión, cuando te sientas cansada descansa un rato y vuelvas hacer tu entrenamiento, ok Luna" la pequeña hada movió la cabeza en confirmación a su entrenador " bien Kichi tú entrenarás con esta espada de madera que te hice" le mostró una espada de madera mal echa en forma de katena(piensa en la espada de Ichigo de bleach en modo bankai pero fea y mal Hecha) y se la dio a Kichi" cuando termines de practicar conmigo cómo usarla como Tsunade-BaaChan me enseño, nos prepararemos para hacer tus espadas de hielo Kichi" le dijo su entrenador mientras este le mostraba cómo usar una espada.

Después de un rato Naruto fue haber como le iba a Luna con teletransportación y Confusión, la pequeña iba moviendo de maravilla y su confusión le daba al maniquí pero fallaba algunos ataques, pero en general para una pequeña iba en camino al éxito. Después fue haber a Natsu quien ya podía usar mejor danza dragón pero aún no lo podía hacer mientras se movía parecía que le faltaba algo a ella, pensó que su velocidad iba a ser suficiente pero, no podía cargar el ataque en movimiento le faltaba algo así como una pequeña danza, y ahí fue cuando se le ocurrió algo.

"Luna y Natsu vengan" llamo a sus dos Pokemon " mi familia es de un clan antiguo y nos han enseñado algunas cosas de cultura" les contó a sus pokemons " yo creo que jamás iba a poder usar las clases que mi abuela Tsunade me hizo tomar a fuerza, así que les enseñaré lo básico del Ballet" dijo Naruto con un pequeño rubor en sus mejillas " se me ocurrió que el ballet clásico té puede ayudar con tu danza dragón en movimiento Natsu, y con los movimientos de tu teletransportación Luna, así las dos bailarán en el campo y se moverán más fácilmente" le contó su idea sus Pokemon, quienes se prepararon para aprender los movimientos de su entrenador.

Después de unos 30 minutos las jóvenes Pokemon aprendieron a dar vueltas y saltar con Gracias con movimientos simples y hermosos les enseñó lo poco que recordaba de sus clases de Ballet que tomó a fuerzas.

Después de la práctica aún le costaba hacer el movimiento de Danza dragón, mientras se movía a Natsu pero iba mejorando, la pequeña Luna si podía moverse con facilidad por el campo con teletransportación pero aún fallaba algunos ataques al blanco de 10 tiro le daba a 7 dándole tres tiros errados. Kichi estaba usando su lagaña de madera que era grande y pesada para su tamaño con facilidad u gran técnica como si lo hubiese hecho antes.

"Bien Chicos vamos a comer ahora y después seguiremos con el viaje, cuando lleguemos a Ciudad Plateada entrenaremos en centro Pokemon pero por ahora descansaremos" dijo el rubio a sus pokemons mientras les servía su comida a ellos y esperaba que su Ramen estuviera listo(Naruto sin ramen no es Naruto).

Después de comer y descansar un poco reanudó su viaje hacia Ciudad Plateada, cuando estaba anocheciendo llego a la entrada de la Ciudad la cual parecía muy animada como si estuviesen preparando una fiesta. Continuó su camino hacia el centro Pokemon de la ciudad tenía que cumplir con la promesa que le hizo a su hermana y a su madrina/abuela que la llamaría apenas llegara a la ciudad, si él se distraía y no la cumplía Tsunade lo sabría y cuando ella lo encontrara... escalofríos pasaron por todo su cuerpo del miedo.

Al llegar al centro Pokemon( después de esto le pondré CP para abreviar) se registró con la enfermera Joy y le pidió una habitación, le entregó a a sus tres compañer@s de viaje para así bañarse y llamar a su familia. Cuando termino de alistarse tomo su Pokenav 6 ( tómelo como un IPhone 6 y el reloj de Pokemon Blanco y Negro es smarwacht) para llamar su hermana qué convenientemente estaba con su madrina, y pudo decirle que llego bien a Ciudad Plateada, les contó sobre su nueva Pokemon Luna y de que estaba apunto de ir por su primera medalla, después de hablar con ellas bajo a la cafetería del CP para buscar que comer y prepararse para ir a dormir, cuando escuchó:

"Así que aquí se hará el siguiente concurso Pokemon donde darán el listón plateado no?" Le dijo un muchacho de tes morena a una niña de igual color que parecía ser su hermana.

"Si será en unos días oi que el Líder del Gimnasio de la ciudad lo cerró temporalmente, hasta que acabe el concurso, él está ayudando a arreglar la ciudad para que esté lista para la actividad" le dijo la joven coordinadora mientras bailaba alrededor de su hermano felizmente.

Al escuchar que el gimnasio estaba cerrado Naruto se deprimió un poco, pero se dio cuenta que esto le daba el tiempo suficiente para entrenar y perfeccionar los movimientos que estaba intentando con sus pokemons, también se emocionó porque tal ves podría encontrarse con el trío Ino-Shika-Chou o mejor aún con su amiga/crush que le había contado en navidad que era coordinadora.

Mientras él terminaba de Cenar, la enfermera Joy terminaba de curar y alimentar a sus Pokemon, cuando la enfermera se los regreso se fue a su dormitorio a dormir.

TimeSkip tres días

Jueves 17 de Octubre 3:00pm CP de Ciudad Plateada.

Nuestro joven entrenador rubio se encontraba entrenado a su equipo y estaba alegre de las mejoras de sus pokemons, Luna al fin había podido perfeccionar sus movimientos y su puntería después de tres días no fallaba ningún ataque a un oponente fijo y en movimiento después que su entrenador le subió el ritmo del entrenamiento, y ya no se caí cuando se teletransportaba a gran velocidad de un lado a otro con sus movimientos de ballet, Natsu al fin consigo lograr dominar su danza dragón podía hacerlo mientras esquivaba ataques y eso hacia a ese movimiento letal ya que no necesitaba estar quieta para poder hacerlo, era una lástima que aún no pudiera usar enfado, cuando lo intentaba perdía el conocimiento porque aún no tenía el poder para usarlo pero él sabía que llevaría el momento en que ella lo lograría, Kichi logró dominar su Katana de madera y al segundo día empezó a crear su Katana con Rayo Hielo, Naruto pensó en enseñarle corte pero eso sería que tendría que quitarle un movimiento de los que ya sabía, él tenía entendido que cuando evolucionaba un Pokemon podía aprender más ataques( esto quiero explicarlo cuando digo más ataques es que él en ves de solo usar cuatro puede usar cinco, y cuando llegas a tu evolución final si tienes tres evoluciones aprendes 6, en otras palabras lo máximo de ataques que puede aprender un Pokemon sería 6, solo aquí en mi Fanfic, mi mundo, mis reglas) pero no quería que olvidar los ataques que tenía ahorita, él esperaría hasta que evolucionara para enseñarle corte y poder usar su talento con la espada al máximo.

En otro lado de la Ciudad.

Miramos a un grupo de entrenadores un pikachu y un niño, llegando a Ciudad Plateada.

"Al fin llegamos Brock, aquí será mi siguiente concurso"dijo una pelimiel mientras entraban a la ciudad después de entrar por la ruta 3.

"Si May, estamos cerca de ver tu siguiente concurso, se que estas emocionada pero debemos ir a buscar un lugar para descansar" contestó el moreno de ojos cerrados " nos quedaremos en mi casa, con mi familia, después iremos a Pueblo Paleta para ver a tu madre y al profesor Ash"termino de decir el futuro doctor Pokemon.

"Si, quiero saber del reto que el profesor Oak dijo que podía tomar aquí en Kanto, también me gustaría visitar a algunos amigos". Dijo el joven de cabellera azabache que llevaba a a un pikachu en su hombre.

"Conque estás en casa Ashy-Boy" dijo una voz que conocía muy bien el joven entrenador. " veo que vienes de regreso después de tu parto en La liga de Hoen, felicidades te esforzaste esta ves" le dijo Gary Oak.

"Gracias Gary, me alegra verte también, veo que has regresado al ser el viejo tu" dijo con una sonrisa el joven de gorra. " no se lo que te hizo volver hacer el viejo Gary pero me alegra". Terminó con una sonrisa Ash.

"Gary, Ash" oyeron gritar de lejos los dos a una chica, una niña de piel clara, pelo castaña, y ojos café miel" los extrañé a ambos" dijo la chica mientras los abrasaba con fuerza "no saben cuanto los extrañé, solo falta Naru-Koi y estaremos los cuatro juntos" dijo con una sonrisa la chica mientras fundía a los tres en un abrazo de grupo( me refiero a ella y Gary y Ash).

"Leaf"dijeron los dos chicos mientras abrazaban a la chica.

"Me sorprende verlos aquí chicos, pero ¿que hacen en Ciudad Plateada?"pregunto el azabache.

"Vengo por mi segundo listón para el gran festival en Kanto Ash" respondio la chica, Mientras los dos volteaban a ver al castaño.

"Oh...! Pues yo vengo a ver a un amigo que va a combatir pronto en el gimnasio de tu amigo Ash" dijo el castaño recordando a su mejor amigo.

"Enserio... oh cierto se me olvidó presentarlos, Gary y Leaf ellos son May y Max" dijo señalando a los hermanos " y él es Brock" dijo señalando al moreno que sonreía " chicos ellos son Leaf Green y Gary Oak" dijo señalando a sus dos amigos de infancia.

"Un gusto conocerlos" dijeron los cinco que se acaban de conocer.

"Por cierto Gary, ¿a quien vienes a ver pelear?" Pregunto la chica con curiosidad.

"oh... cierto ustedes tenían rato de estar en Kanto" dijo el nieto del profesor " pues hace una semana un antiguo amigos de nosotros empezó su viaje" dijo el próximo investigador Pokemon mientras caminaba con el grupo de Ash y la chica Leaf. "Y cuando el gimnasio abra va tener su primer combate por una medalla, él fue a verme cuando yo empecé mi viaje, así que como él fue a verme yo también lo haré" dijo divagando Gary, " estoy seguro que encantará verlo Leaf" la chica solo levantó una ceja cuando al final entendió a quien iría a ver su amigo de la infancia y sonrió tontamente, mientras que Ash aún no sabía quién era "vine a ver a Naruto Uzumaki" dijo sonriendo Gary.

"Naruto está en la ciudad Gary" Pregunto en una voz baja pero que ese escuchaba con nerviosismo la joven chica de Pueblo Paleta " él está aquí verdad?" Pregunto Leaf.

" Si, llame a mi abuelo ayer y me contó que la señora Tsunade le dijo que Naruto está aquí, le dijo que llego hacer tres días y se está quedando en el Centro Pokemon de la Ciudad" le dijo Gary a la chica quien estaba sonriendo tontamente con la cara sonrojada.

"Disculpen pero quien es Naruto?" Pregunto el Niño de Hoen.

"Oh es una amigo de nosotros de Pueblo Paleta, tienes nuestra edad" dijo Ash.

"Pero entonces porque inició su viaje al hasta hace poco?"Pregunto May.

"Oh eso es por que en su familia hay una tradición" contestó Gary " ellos salen en su primer viaje a los doce años, siempre ha sido haci por los últimos 300 años" termino de decir Gary.

"Oh estoy seguro que ahora le puedo ganar a Naruto fácilmente Gary" dijo Ash pensando en una revancha por sus combates en los campamentos del Profesor Oak.

"Ash no estoy seguro, puede que este sea su primer viaje" dijo Gary sonriendo a Leaf quien estaba pensando en su Crush " pero él no es un entrenador novato" termino Gary.

" si pero yo tampoco lo soy y estoy seguro que Pikachu y yo le podríamos ganar, ¿verdad amigo?" Dijo Ash mientras pikachu, Max y May le sonreí apoyándolo.

" tal ves cuando lo mires te des cuenta Ash, recuerda Naruto quiere superar a su familia y por eso da lo mejor de si" dijo sonriendo Leaf " él siempre da lo mejor de sí, él nunca se rinde hasta el final" dijo Leaf sonrojada recordando cómo Naruto les enseñó la frase que su mamá le dijo cuando él tenía miedo de hacer amigos.

Cuando llegaron al centro Pokemon para ver si estaba su amigo observaron a un chico Rubio de 1:68 con pantalón negro, zapatos negros y una chaqueta con el símbolo del clan Uzumaki en la espalda voltearlos a ver.

"Naruto" dijo Leaf llorando cuando vio a su amigo/crush y corrió para abrazarlo y él también la Abrazó " Naru-Koi" dijo la chica mientras lloraba abrazándolo.

"Leaf-hime" dijo el chico sonriendo abrazando a su amiga," te extrañé" pera darle un beso en la frente, y sonrojando a la chica.

Gary sonreí mientras miraba a sus dos mejores amigos reencontrarse, Ash estaba sorprendido de cómo Leaf y Naruto se trataban mientras que May y Max se sonrojaban por la muestra de afecto y Brock lloraba por el momento mágico que veía.

Y esta Historia continuará.

Fin del capítulo cuatro.

Nota del autor: tal ves apresure el encuentro pero lo quería hacer en un lugar donde algo importante pasara, les dire que no pondré el concurso porque apesto en los concurso que son de baile y belleza.

Ash todavía no sabe de la batalla de la frontera, el profesor Oak se lo contará por eso se dirige a Pueblo Paleta.

Gary y Naruto son los mejores amigos ya que los dos se entendían entre sí, ambos sons nietos de leyendas Gary es Nieto del Profesor Samuel Oak mundialmente famoso y Blue Oak( ósea el rival de Red) que fue líder del gimnasio más difícil de Kanto por años, y Naruto nieto de Red Uzumaki(ósea Red, Rojo como quieras llamarlos solo le agregue el apellido) Kushina Uzumaki quien fue campeona de Kanto y Kalos y Hijo del Minato namikaze quien fue el lider der gimnasio tipo eléctrico más difícil en el mundo hasta que murió. Ellos se criaron en pueblo Paleta y ciudad Verde son los mejores amigos desde bebés así que se apoyan entre sí.

Quien cambió de él Gary creído del anime a este Gary que es genial y confiado pero amable fue Naruto cuando lo regañó por cómo se comportó en oriente viaje por Kanto.


	6. Capitulo cinco

No tengo ningún derecho sobre Naruto y Pokemon son totalmente de sus creadores, esta es solo un Fanfic.

Jueves 17 de Octubre, 4:30pm Centro Pokemon de Ciudad Plateada.

Después del reencuentro del grupo originario de Pueblo Paleta( Ash,Gary, Leaf y Naruto) se encontraban platicando y contando anécdotas de sus viajes a Naruto, que Ash y Leaf no habían visto desde Navidad.

"Así que no has llegado al top 10 Ashtom"dijo impresionado Naruto "creo que en dos años habías aprendido más de estrategias y combates Pokemon" dijo decepcionado Naruto.

" No creo que sea justo lo que dices Naruto" le contestó Ash " yo ya he ganado una liga" dijo con confianza.

"La liga de la Islas Naranja no cuenta como una liga regional" dijo Naruto "es una liga especial, no cuenta en realidad para ella prueba de Maestro Pokemon" dijo Naruto sorprendiendo a todos (recuerden que May, Max, Brock están con Ash) " cuando ganas una liga Pokemon oficial, puedes intentar pedirle al comité mundial Pokemon hacer la prueba para ser maestro Pokemon" explicó Naruto.

"Oh!" Dijeron todos menos Gary que ya sabía esa parte.

"Pero aún así no me puedes decir eso Naruto" le dijo Ash con confianza "yo tengo dos años de viaje y tú aún eres un novato" le recriminó Ash señalando con el dedo "no puedes regañarme ni nada cuando no has participado en una liga" termino Ash.

"Mmm... tal ves no he participado en una liga o en un Gimnasio" empezó a decir Naruto calmado "o empecé mi viaje hace poco, pero no soy un novato Ash" dijo el Rubio " he pasado mi vida entre entrenadores de Élite, aprendiendo de lo que ellos sabían" empezó ha explicar Naruto "Mi padrino me enseñó todo lo que sabía de Pokemon tipo agua, la abuela me enseñó todo lo que sabía de Pokemon tipo planta y Shizune-Nee me enseñó de los Pokemon tipo veneno" estaba explicando el rubio "cuando papá estaba vivo me enseñó estrategia y mi mamá me enseñó de cómo combatir los tipo de Pokemon" dijo Naruto recordando a sus padre con una sonrisa y Leaf lo abrazaba "he peleado con ellos en practica, con la Abuela el viejo y Shizune así que no soy un novato que no sabe de Pokemon como tú" termino Naruto.

Ash estaba enojado por lo que dijo Naruto, no se sentía así desde que Gary se burlaba de él hace dos años en su viaje por Kanto, así que se le ocurrió que si derrotaba a Naruto podía demostrar que él no era un novato y que sería maestro Pokemon antes que ellos.

"Entonces demuéstralo Naruto" dijo Ash "tengamos una Batalla Pokemon" lo reto Ash.

"Mmm..." dijo pensándolo Naruto "ok" dijo aceptando "será una batalla uno a uno Ash, un solo Pokemon por bando sin cambio, solo cuando un Pokemon quede KO termina el combate" dijo Naruto.

"Acepto" dijo Ash con una Sonrisa confiada en el que él iba a ganar.

Naruto se fue a acercar donde estaba la enfermera Joy y le pregunto si podían usar el campo de batalla de atrás para un combate, a lo que la enfermera le sonrió diciéndole que si, lo que no noto fue que un señor de tes morena lo escuchó y vio a quien iba a enfrentar y sonrió, lo siguió para ver el Combate y saludar a los amigos de su hijo.

"Ok yo seré el referí de este combate" dijo Gary " será un combate 1vs1 ¿de acuerdo?" Dijo Gary cuando ambos asistieron " AshtomSatoshi Ketchum de Pueblo Paleta Vs Naruto Minato Uzumaki de Pueblo Paleta" dijo Gary con su voz de referí "comiencen" termino Gary.

"Sal y demuestra lo fuerte que eres Natsu" dijo Naruto sacando a su Charmander.

"Así que escogió un Charmander" dijo Leaf recordando cómo Naruto le contó sobre el Charmander de su Abuelo.

"Un Charmander, no importa ¿listo Pikachu?" Le pregunto Ash a su Pokemon el cual salto de su hombre para poder pelear "ok pikachu usa ataque rápido para acercarte a Charmander y usa cola de hierro sobre el" ordenó Ash a su Pikachu.

"Usa lo que hemos practicado Natsu, esquiva ambos ataques y usa danza dragón dos veces" dijo Naruto con calma a sus Pokemon, esto sorprendió a todos menos al señor de tes morena que apenas llegaba al campo de batalla.

" como Charmander puede saber ese ataque?" Dijo asombrada May "es un movimiento clásico de los tipo dragón, es raro ver a un Charizard hacerlo, pero que un pikachu pueda" Dijo Brock sorprendido de ataque.

"Es fácil de explicar hijo" dijo el señor cuando llegó a la par del futuro doctor Pokemon, el cual se sorprendió de verlo y lo saludó "veras cuando un Charizard y un Pokemon dragón tienen crías, el padre del tipo dragón le pasa unos movimientos a su hijo, a eso se le llama movimiento huevo, son movimientos únicos que un Pokemon bebé aprende apenas nace" dijo el actual líder de Gimnasio " el Charmander de ese Niño debe de tener un padre o madre del tipo dragón" termino de explicar.

"Oh!"Dijeron todos entendiendo como Charmander conocía esos movimiento movimiento.

Regresando al combate pikachu corre lo más rápido que puede pero Natsu con una vuelta esquiva él ataca mientras da la vuelta usa danza dragón, pikachu se frena y salta usando cola de hierro pero Natsu con otra vuelta lo esquiva y usa danza dragón en movimiento.

"Bien Natsu ahora usa colmillo Fuego en Pikachu, y después vuelve a usar danza dragón" ordenó Naruto.

"Esquiva el colmillo fuego, pikachu y usa atactrueno" ordenó el azabache.

Pero la velocidad de pikachu no fue suficiente y el colmillo fuego le dio de lleno causando quemadura. Cuando termino el ataque Natsu usó danza dragón como le dijo Naruto, pikachu se levantó y usó atactrueno pero Natsu lo esquivó con facilidad.

"Usa ascuas pera acercarte a pikachu y termínalo con Colmillo fuego" dijo Naruto a Natsu.

"Pikachu esquivalo y usa ataque rápido sobre Charmander y termínalo con impactrueno" ordenó Ash a su Pokemon.

El ascuas salió rápido de la boca de Natsu pero pikachu lo esquivó fácilmente gracias a lo ataque rápido cuando iba a golpear a Natsu con el ataque, Natsu se dio vuelta como una bailarina y le mordió la cola con el colmillo fuego y tirándolo hacia el otro lado del campo de batalla, cuando pikachu se intentó levantar la quemadura le pasó factura y cayó KO al suelo terminando la batalla.

"Pikachu no puede continuar, Natsu gana la pelea y la batalla es para Naruto de Pueblo Paleta" dijo Gary terminando la pelea.

"Fue un gran combate Naruto" dijo triste Ash dándole la mano a su amigo.

"Si... pero debes entrenar más a Pikachu" dijo Naruto dándole la mano a Ash, quien lo miró con curiosidad "Pikachu debería ser un Pokemon veloz pero tu pikachu aún es lento, Natsu no es un Pokemon veloz y le esquivó dos ataques rápido" dijo Naruto "es fuerte, pero no es muy rápido, deberías entrenar su velocidad Ash" dijo el Rubio dándole una sonrisa de él.

Después de llevar a recuperar a los Pokemon del combate( Natsu fue para evitar que tuviera fatiga) se fueron a comer ya era tarde y tenían hambre, el grupo de Ash se sentó junto en una mesa y Naruto, Gary y Leaf se sentaron a cenar en otra, poniéndose al día.

Después de cenar se prepararon para ir a comer, pero cuando todos se dirigían a sus cuartos y otros a la casa de Brock para dormir; Leaf agarro a Naruto del Brazo y lo llevo a la Terraza del CP.

"Así que para que me trajiste aquí Leaf-Hime" dijo Naruto viéndola a los ojos.

"Te... te acuerdas de tu promesa ¿verdad Naruto?" Pregunto está y vio que este le asintió, y noto que la chica estaba nerviosa y pensó que ella no quería que cumpliera su promesa "yo me alegro que te acuerdes de ella" le dijo abrazándolo "entonces vas a cumplir tu promesa" le pregunto viéndolo a los ojos Azules del Rubio.

"Claro que la voy a cumplir hime" dijo Naruto viendo sus ojos color miel "tendremos una cita después de tu concurso y mi combate en el gimnasio" le dijo Naruto a la chica la cual sonrió, pero recordó algo.

"No podré después de mi concurso Naruto" dijo en voz baja pero el rubio la escuchó "tengo que ir a Pueblo Paleta para ver a mamá como lo prometí, le dije que después del concurso regresaría a ver a la familia al pueblo" dijo ella "solo me quedaré un poco más para ver tu Batalla en gimnasio y después me iré a Pueblo Paleta" dijo la niña con un tono triste.

"Hey mírame Leaf" dijo Naruto tocándole la mejilla a la chica que levantó la vista para verlo "entonces haremos otra promesa, frente a la Luna, después que tú pases tiempo con tu familia en pueblo Paleta nos reuniremos en Ciudad Azulona y cumplimeros nuestro primera promesa" dijo el chico sonriéndole tiernamente.

La chica solo asintió y abrazo al chico después de eso se despidieron y se fueron a dormir.

... esta historia continuará.

Nota del autor: Ya aparecieron los personajes del canon, Naruto le ganó a Ash fácilmente porque el Ash de Hoen todavía no sabe muy bien hacer estrategia y es el niño inmaduro que cree que podrá ganar fácilmente, por eso Naruto le ganó así de fácil.

Ash aparecerá más adelante en el fic él y el grupo de sus amigos van hacia Pueblo Paleta y Leaf y Gary viajará con ellos. Leaf no estará siempre con Naruto ellos se reunirán siempre que puedan pero sus viajes son separados y no Leaf no engañará a Naruto y Naruto no engañará a Leaf porque en verdad se quieren.

Gary aparecerá a Menudo y se encontrará con Naruto, recuerden que aquí los dos son mejores amigos.

Les dejo el equipo de Naruto con sus movimientos

Próximo episodio El Líder del Gimnasio de Ciudad Plateada.


	7. Capitulo seis

No tengo derechos sobre Pokemon y Naruto.

21 de Octubre Centro Pokemon de Ciudad Plateada.

Habían pasado ya tres días desde que nuestro protagonistas peleó contra Ash, y un día desees que el concurso había terminado, lastimosamente Leaf no ganó pero si llego a semifinales y quedó entre las cuatro mejores.

Eran casi las 11 de la mañana y Naruto se estaba preparando para su combate contra el líder de Gimnasio del tipo Roca de la Ciudad, Ya tenía preparada su estrategia y sus Pokemon ya sabían lo que iban hacer en este combate para tener unas posibilidades de ganar.

Ya estaba de camino al Gimnasio cuando noto que en las puertas de este lo estaban esperando Leaf y Gary, le sorprendió no ver a Ash pero supuso que la señora Delia lo mandó a llamar y salió corriendo, esa señora era muy dulce pero cuando quería era el mismo demonio... todavía recordaba el sermón que se ganaron por ir solos al bosque durante el campamento del profesor Oak cuando tenían ocho años, Dios salvaron a una niña y aún si lo castigaron por seis meses.

Llego a las puertas del Gimnasio y saludo a Gary con la mano y Leaf corrió a darle un beso en la mejilla, y entraron al Gimnasio donde Flint(el padre de Brock) lo esperaba listo para le combate, el referí estaba listo a un lado del campo del Gimnasio.

"Eso combate por la medalla roca del Gimnasio de Ciudad Plateada va a comenzar, es un combate 2vs2, a la derecha tenemos al Líder del Gimnasio el señor Flint y al lado izquierdo tenemos al retador Naruto Uzumaki de Pueblo Paleta, el primero en sacar es el lider, el primer ataque lo tiene el retador y solo el retador puede cambiar de Pokemon" declaró las reglas el referí.

"Sal Golem" dijo el lider del Gimnasio tirando la Pokeball de su Pokemon.

"Yo te escojo Natsu" dijo Naruto sacando a su inicial de Kanto.

Flint(Golem-Pokemon desconocido) Vs Naruto(Natsu-desconocido)

"Golem usa pedrada sobre Charmander" ordenó Flint a su Pokemon.

"Esquiva y usa Danza Dragón Natsu" dijo Naruto.

En el momento en que la piedra fue disparada hacia Natsu la esquivó con una vuelta con elegancia, al terminar de girar una energía morada lo cubrió confirmando que el ataque tipo dragón se había completado.

" usa lanzaRocas sobre Charmander y rueda sobre tu cuerpo para usar cuerpo pesado" dijo Flint a su Pokemon.

"Esquivalo con danza dragón y contraataca con ascuas" le dijo el rubio a su Charmander.

Golem creó las rocas que iban cayendo hacia Natsu esta usaba su velocidad para esquivar las grandes rocas que le caían encima con gracia cuando la última terminó de caer, la aura de energía morada terminó y danza dragón estaba completa, Golem empezó a girar a gran velocidad mientras su cuerpo brillaba haciendo su cuerpo mas pedaleo de lo que era y su defensa subía un poco su defensa, Natsu disparaba una pequeña bala de fuego se dirigía a su cuerpo, ascuas golpeó al Pokemon tipo roca pero no se veía afectado en lo más mínimo.

"Usa ascuas otra ves Natsu" dijo Naruto nervioso por cómo sus ataque no funcionaba.

"Golem usa lanzaRocas otra ves" dijo el líder de Gimnasio.

El Pokemon de roca volvía a crear las rocas para dejarlas caer el tipo fuego evita las rocas con suma facilidad cuando estuvo cerca dejó salir la bala de fuego que apenas le hizo daño al Pokemon de tipo roca.

Naruto pensaba en una forma de poder hacerle daño a la evolución de Geodude, se le ocurrió usar el ataque más fuerte que conocía pero si lo usaba Natsu quedaría cansada y no sabía cómo quedaría para pelear contra el siguiente Pokemon de Flint.

"Natsu usa enfado" dijo Naruto con un poco de confianza creyendo que su Pokemon podría completar el ataque sobre el poderoso Golem que está frente a su Pokemon.

"Golem usa pedrada sobre Charmander para terminar el combate" dijo confiado de que su Pokemon terminaría con él ya cansado lagarto de fuego.

Cuando la piedra gigante iba en camino hacia una explosión de energía morada golpeó y destruyó la piedra y golpeando al Pokemon Golem que quedó noqueado. la Pokemon tipo fuego respira pesadamente se le notaba muy cansada de derrotar a ese Pokemon.

"Golem del líder Flint no puede seguir peleando la ronda uno es para el ratador Naruto Uzumaki" dijo el referí apuntando una bandera verde hacia Naruto. " por favor lider Flint saque a su siguiente Pokemon" ordenó el referí.

"Bien chico fue un gran combate, pero ahora sacare a mi mejor pokemon" dijo sonriendo El líder "yo te elijo Rhydon" dijo Flint mientras de su Pokeball salía un Pokemon gris de unos dos metros.

"Regresa Natsu lo hilaste bien, descansa" dijo Naruto mientras regresaba a su Pokemon a su Pokeball, al mismo tiempo sacaba su Pokedex para ver qué Pokemon esta frente a él.

Rhydon El Pokemon Taladro, Rhydon tiene un cuerno anillado que le sirve como taladro, aveces se queda atrapado en las corrientes de magma pero su piel tosca le impide sentir calor. No se conocen sus ataques.

Naruto se sobre del Pokemon frente a él, sabía que Natsu y sus ataques tipo fuego no le harían mucho daño con el poder que tenía ahorita, así que tendría que usar a su Pokemon más fuerte y ver si sería suficiente la estrategia contra los tipo roca que habían planeado en el centro Pokemon.

En la gradas Leaf estaba preocupada por su amigo/crush, ella podía ver que estaba nervioso por enfrentar al rinoceronte frente a él, y no sabía cómo apoyarlo así que solo podía apretar las manos y obsérvalo pelear, mientras que Gary se sorprendió por la forma en el que le ganó a Golem, no sabía que Natsu la Charmander de Naruto pudiera usar enfado uno de los ataque tipo dragón más fuerte que habían, y ahora tenía que enfrentar. Un Pokemon que era no era rápido pero si golpeaba al siguiente Pokemon de Naruto probablemente perdería, sería interesante y emocionante ver cómo Naruto pelearía bajo presión, esto demostraría el futuro que todo entrenador tiene que enfrentar la presión de ganar contra alguien más fuerte que el.

De vuelta al campo de batalla Pokemon.

"Sal Kichi es hora de pelear" dijo Naruto sacando su Pokemon Shiny de tipo agua " tenemos que mantener distancia de él, así que usaremos tus burbujas para frenar sus movimientos" le dijo a su Pokemon en voz alta diciendo su plan, Flint lo noto y levantó una ceja con confusión era un buen plan pero no lo tenía que decir en vos alta.

"Usa pedrada Rhydon" ordenó Flint a su Pokemon.

Kichi lanzó las burbujas de su espalda al suelo y las de su cuello así arriba algunas de ellas se pegaron al techo y a las vigas, Kichi esquivó las pedrado con mucha facilidad pero fue un truco para que se acerca Rhydon al el.

"Ahora Rhydon usa la combinación de posada umbri" dijo Flint a su Pokemon.

"Usa doble equipo para esquivar Kichi y contrata ataca con Tóxico" dijo el rubio usando su estrategia.

Kichi se está copiando cuando tuvo que saltar evitando el pisotón que el rinoceronte le propinaba y se sustituyó con un clon con costo cuando una garra umbría destruía a los otros clones, él puedo usar su ataque tipo veneno en el envenenado al Pokemon tipo roca/tierra.

"Así que un ataque tipo veneno no importa usa combinación 3 Rhydon" dijo el lider a su Pokemon usar su estrategia.

"Usa doble equipo y usa tu Katana contra él para evitar cualquier ataque físico" dijo el originario de Pueblo Paleta.

Los dos Pokemon se enfrentaron cuando un pisotón volvía a fallar y la piedra que lanzó con su mano derecha lanzaba una roca a un clon y con la otra usaba una garra umbría contra el Kichi real que la paraba con dificulta con su pequeña Katana de hielo, cuando desvió la garra del Pokemon grande contra atacó con su espada sobre el cuerpo de Pokemon de tierra, que le hizo un poco de daño, cuando este recibió el ataque retrocedió un poco y cuando intentó levantarse el veneno en su cuerpo le afectó.

En las gradas Gary estaba fascinado por la forma única de usar el rayo de hielo para crear una Katana para atacar a corta distancia y físicamente y no solo con la fuerza especial del ataque era una forma de atacar a las dos defensa del rival.

"esto no es bueno"pensaba Flint "si no acabo esto rápido puede usar un ataque tipo agua para dañar seriamente a Rhydon y su estado puede causar que pierda" termino de reflexionar en su mente el entrador especializado en tipo roca "usa terremoto Rhydon" dijo Flint a su Pokemon.

" salta y usa doble equipo y intenta pegarte a las burbujas qué hay en la pared Kichi, en el aire ataca con burbujas" le ordenó a su compañero el entrenador rubio cuando noto las burbujas que intentó usar para parar el movimiento del pokemon rinoceronte.

El Pokemon varía-color se multiplicó y salto lo más rápido que pudo mientras en el aire usa burbujas e iban directo hacia el Pokemon tipo roca, las burbujas le dieron cuando el piso la tierra y el terremoto empezó y el suelo comenzó a moverse y todos los clones y Kichi que se pegaron al techo y paredes empezaron a caer al suelo golpeándose, los clones empezaron a desaparecer pero Kichi apenas podía levantarse, Rhydon está igual las burbujas de Kichi le dieron de lleno y no pudo evitar que un ataque súper efectivo le afectara y apenas podía ponerse de pie.

Los dos Pokemon se levantaron con dificulta, pero Kichi apenas estuvo de pie se desoló cayendo directo al suelo quedando noqueado, y Rhydon mientras estaba de rodillas levantándose su estado de salud le pasó factura, el envenenamiento, lo hizo caer al suelo... intentó levantarse pero volvió a desplomarse quedando noqueado.

"Ambos Pokemon no pueden pelear, el lider de Gimnasio no le quedan más Pokemon, mientras que al retador aún le queda un Pokemon por lo tanto el gana combate por la medalla del Gimnasio de Ciudad Plateada." Dijo el referí señalando a Naruto que todavía no podía creer cómo ganó su combate.

Flint sonrió un poco cuando vio cómo el joven entrenador lo derrotó, usó los mejores movimientos de sus Pokemon para ganarle usar Tóxico y envenenar a su Rhydon y esquivar terremoto de esa forma fue una estrategia bastante buena y la forma en que usó enfado para ganarle a Golem también lo fue, noto que aún le faltaba mejorar con su Charmander como la agilidad que le faltaba a su froakie.

En las gradas Leaf está saltando de felicidad por cómo su enamoramiento había ganado su primer combate en un gimnasio y Gary sonreía por ver la forma en que Naruto pudo vencer con todas las probabilidades en contra usó muy bien los ataque de su froakie y el pequeño sapo/rana pudo empatar con el Pokemon más fuerte del líder.

Flint se acercó al joven que había regresado a su Froakie a su Pokeball, le dio la mano y le sonrió, mientras el referí se acercaba con una almohada que en el centro tenía una medalla plateada.

"Felicidades joven, te entrego la medalla Plateada del Gimnasio de Ciudad Plateada." Dijo el entrenador mayor mientras le daba la mano y le entregaba la medalla.

"Gracias Señor Flint" respondió Naruto con educación, recordando cómo su madrina le enseño(torturo) a ser educados con los mayores. " la cuidare" termino Naruto mientras guardaba la medalla en un porta medalla que había comprado antes de salir de viaje.

Mientras él salía del gimnasio noto que sus amigos lo esperaban en la puerta de este, Gary le dio un abrazo felicitándolo por su pelea y Leaf salto sobre dándole un beso en la mejilla sonrojando al rubio, está la noto y sonrió porque logró su cometido.

Ello se dirigieron hacia el Centro Pokemon donde el rubio curaría a sus dos pokemon que pelearon hoy, llegaron justo a tiempo para la hora de almorzar, mientras ellos comían y la enfermera Joy curaba a sus Pokemon ellos platicaban de sus planes y historias, nadie noto como Leaf usaba su Pokenav y le tomaba una foto a Naruto mientras este sonreía zorrunamente con las historia que le contaba Gary de como casi una vez choca su carro por culpa de una de sus porrista en su primer viaje por Kanto, ella sonrió al ver la foto. Después que terminaron de comer Leaf y Gary se alistaron para partir hacia Pueblo Paleta con suerte cruzarían el bosque verde hoy usando el carro de Gary, mientras Gary subía las cosas de ambos al vehículo(sueña raro que el conduzca un carro a los 13 años pero ya lo hacia a los 10 por eso se lo deje, no en contra a motivo para que no pudiera seguir conduciendo), Leaf le daba un paquete a Naruto y le decía que lo abriera cuando ella se fuera también le pidió su Pokenav y este se lo entregó, ella registró su numero y se tomó un selfie que puso de fondo de pantalla como ella puso la foto que le tomó a él, le dijo/ordenó que la llamara todas las semana o cada ves que él pudiera, pero esperaba una llaman cada sábado por lo menos, Gary le dijo que era momento de irse y se levantó y se despidió de su amado con un abrazo y Gary con la mano.

Después de eso pasó la tarde pensando en la suerte que ha tenido para poder vencer a sus oponentes, ya había ganado dos veces con ayudas del estado de su rival, usar Tóxico era parte de la estrategia pero si no hubiera sido porque para usar terremoto tenía que estar quieto esas burbujas no le hubieran dado, y si el veneno no hubiera atacado en ese momento y sacaba a Natsu hubiera perdido fácilmente por lo cansada que estaba, y supo que tenía que seguir mejorando para poder ganar la liga y tenía que hacerlo antes de ir al gimnasio tipo eléctrico o el Sargento ser burlaría de él y su padre, y él no dejaría que se burlaran de las memorias de sus padres.

Después de cenar y recuperar a sus Pokemon subió a su cuarto y abrió la caja, la caja tenía una carta y una bolsa negra adentro, la carta decía:

Hice esto para tu cumpleaños se que te encanta en color porque te recuerda a tus padres, espero que te gusto lo hice con amor.

Te quiere Leaf Rose Green.

Adentro de la bolsa había una chaqueta nadaban con matas azul oscuro de maga corta con el símbolo del clan Uzumaki en la espalda, él sonrió al ver el regalo de Leaf y se la probó y le gustó cómo quedaba con su pantalón negro y sus zapatos negros (son los vanz negros con cordones sin la línea al lado) y sonrió al verse en el espejo, se parecía a su padre un poco con el cabello como lo anda su padre cuando era niño pero tenía el gusto de los colores por su madre, se le ocurrió usar el colla que su madrina le dio, ese collar le había pertenecido al abuelo de su madrina y era un topacio de color verde, también se puso la muñequera blanca con el símbolo del clan y la pequeña piedra transparente con un símbolo de ADN que le pareció raro, se miraba bien con todo el conjunto que estaba usando, se cambió de ropa y la dejó lista para usar al día siguiente y se fue a dormir.

... esta historia continuará.

Fin del capítulo.


	8. Capitulo siete

No tengo derechos sobre Pokemon o Naruto.

22 de Octubre 10:35 am, Ruta 3, 15 Km del Mt Moon.

Nuestro Rubio favorito iba camino al Mt Moon para poder dirigirse a Ciudad Celeste donde sería su segunda Batalla de Gimnasio, mientras camina revisaba los movimientos que le dio su madrina y podría enseñarle a sus Pokemon, según su Pokedex Luna(su Ralts) podía aprender rayo, bola sombra y brillo mágico que él tenía en su tubo de TM y Kichi(Froakie Shiny) podía aprender As aéreo, Anti Aéreo y Escaldar, ningún ataque que funcionara en el gimnasio de tipo agua de ciudad celeste, Natsu podía aprender Garra dragón, NitroCarga, As Aéreo y Imagen tampoco podría utilizar nada de eso en el gimnasio sin mencionar que ella estaría en desventaja contra los Pokemon de la líder.

Cuando dieron las doce, saco a sus Pokemon para almorzar mientras el preparaba su ramen, cuando estuvo listo sus Pokemon ya están comiendo tranquilo sus respectivos alimentos y él se sentaba para comer tranquilamente su miso ramen. Después que terminaron de almorzar descanso un rato mientras revisaba su Pokenav para seguir con su viaje, después de media hora siguió su camino hacia la cueva que lo ayudaría a llegar a su destino.

22 de Octubre, 5:50 pm, Centro Pokemon Junto al Monte Moon.

Cuando Naruto llegó al monte Moon estaba anocheciendo y noto que había un centro Pokemon al lado, viendo que era tarde y no quería acampar muy pronto en el monte que posiblemente le llevaría de dos a tres días de viajes para cruzar la cueva, entró al centro Pokemon se acercó a la enfermera y le dijo.

"Buenas noches enfermera Joy, ¿me podría dar una habitación?" Pregunto cortésmente el originario de Pueblo Paleta.

"Por su puesto" le dijo la enfermera entregándole unas llaves que era de su cuarto "es el número 9, que tengas una buena noche" termino la enfermera mientras observaba cómo el entrenador se despedía de ella y se dirigía a su habitación a dejar sus cosas.

A las siete bajo de su cuarto para dirigirse a la cafetería del centro para comer algo antes de irse a dormir, cuando observo que no había ramen se deprimió un poco pero decidió comer un poco de pescado frito con arroz y ensalada para cenar, después de comer regreso a su cuarto y preparo sus cosas para el día siguiente.

23 de Octubre, Monte Moon, 9:00 am.

Nuestro protagonista entraba tranquilamente a la cueva y notaba cómo los Zubats volaban buscando un lugar para descansar y cómo alguno geodudes peleaban entre sí, era raro ya que no había entrado mucho en la cueva y no era normal que los Pokemon estuvieran cerca de la entrada de la cueva.

Siguió su camino cuando noto a unos sujetos que llevaban unas túnicas negras con nubes rojas en ellas, se miraban que estaban buscando algo en la cueva por cómo estaban cavando en la zona, no le prestó atención y siguió su camino. Noto como varios Clefable corrían a esconderse lejos de los sujetos quienes movieron el lugar de su excavación, lo que más le llamaba la atención era el huevo negro que llevaban los Pokemon de la luna, no había visto nunca un huevo de ese color y no creía que fuera de uno de esos Pokemon, tal ves ellos lo encontraron y lo estaba cuidando.

Cuando sometió hambre después de unas horas de estar caminando en el sendero que le indicaba la cueva para que llegara a salir, noto como los sujetos con esa extraña pero realmente increíble capa hablar en voz alta.

"Ya te dije Deidara, esa roca debe de estar donde están esos estupidos Pokemon de tipo hada" mencionó un pelirrojo con una coleta.

"Quédate callado" expreso hablar el que ahora reconoció como Deidara "no tenemos que llamar la atención y que movamos a muchos Pokemon de sus zonas ya a alertados algunos entrenadores, recuerda que lider-Sama nos dijo que no llamáramos la atención" explicó el peli Naranja.

"No entiendo todavía que es lo que quiere lider-Sama con esa piedra que nos pidió buscar Deidara-sempai" le dijo el otro.

"Lo que buscamos es una megapiedra idiota, el líder nos explicó que esta investigando la forma en que podamos usar esa mega piedra para terminar con los Rokets" dijo el peli rubio mientras se alejaban del rubio que seguía comiendo su ramen.

" Mega piedras?... ¿rokets?" Se preguntaba Naruto en voz alta, lo que le preocupó más fue que noto como después como ambos entrenadores de capa negra cambiaron su rumbo hacia donde habían ido los Pokemon tipo hada.

El rubio recogió sus cosas y comía mientras corría a donde había visto correr a los clefables anteriormente, al llegar noto como varios de esos Pokemon habían sido derrotados y un huevo estaba escondido detrás de una roca, cuando voltio a ver hacia atrás noto que todos los Pokemon que estaba heridos cuando entró habían salido corriendo a buscar a sus compañeros de manada. El rubio agarró el huevo negro que había visto llevar a las hada del monte Moon y lo metió en su mochila cubriéndolo con la chaqueta negra con la cual había iniciado el viaje, él ahora llevaba la que le dio Leaf el día que se despidieron, cubriéndolo con cuidado lo metió en su mochila y corrió buscando a los Pokemon rosado para entregar el huevo.

Mientras corría noto como un grupo de zubats atacaba a una Nidorona que los atacaba con Rayo Hielo que los estaba congelando fácilmente, cuando noto quien era él entrándote reconoció al peli Naranja que estaba junto al rubio que hablaban de las megapiedras, vio como con un Nidorino amenazaba a los coefables que estaban asustados, de repente vio como del reloj del sujeto con la capa negra salía un holograma de su compañero.

"Sasori, ven de inmediato encontré algo, deja en paz a esos Pokemon" dijo el rubio cuando vio a su compañero amenazando a los Pokemon del tipo Hada.

El rubio con capa solo pudo hacer un bufido y se dio la vuelta regresando a su Nidorino y llamó a su Nidorina para seguir su camino y ella iba caminado a su lado después de derrotar a un grupo de Zubats.

El originario de Pueblo Paleta se quedó paralizado cuando vio cómo el Pokemon del rubio derrotó a los Zubats con facilidad y como los Clefables le tenían miedo, cuando salió de su asombro vio a los Pokemon originarios de la cueva salir corriendo él quería seguirlos pero miró como los Zubats no podían levantarse y los curó con las medicinas que le dio su tía Shizune.

Después de curarlo corrió a buscar a los Pokemon hada y no los vio pero si pudo ver a los dos sujetos de capas excavar y picar una pared de la cueva que está muy apartada de y oscura, noto como un Houndoom cuidaba la entrada de la cueva interna del monte Moon, y ellos sacaban una piedra blanca con verde de ella.

"Conque esto es una megapiedra" dijo Sasori "no parecen muy especial" termino de decir este.

"No te confundas Sasori" decía Deidara "esa pequeña piedra hace que cierto Pokemon alcance su máximo potencial" dijo el Peli rubio.

"Ahora si podemos Volar esta zona no ¿Deidara?" Dijo emocionado el pelirrojo a su compañero.

"Mientras no volemos la cueva entera, podemos demostrar la verdadera arte, Sasori" contesto sonriendo este a su compañero.

Naruto no iba a dejar que explotaran la Cuenca y se preparó para pelear contra eso sujetos y iba a sacar a sus Pokemon más fuerte cuando Luna su pequeña Ralts salió de su Pokeball con una cara seria en su rostro mostrando que quería apoyar a su entrenador, decidido saco a su Froaki de su Pokeball y Kichi salió de su Pokeball cuando este salió usó su Rayo Hielo para crear su Katana de hielo( es la espada de Ichigo en su modo Bankai solo que Azul gracias a que esta hecha de negro) listo para pelear. Cuando se estaba acercando para pelear el peli rubio regreso a su Pokemon tipo fuego para sacar un Voltorb que estaba preparado paró lo que iba a pasar, el rubio se paró frente a ellos junto a Luna y Kichi para evitar que intentaran destruir la cueva esto llamó la atención de los dos sujetos.

"Quien demonios te crees mocoso?" Pregunto el peli rojo con curiosidad viendo al niño frente a él.

"El que no dejará que destruyan esta cueva" dijo serio el rubio frente a ella mientras el pelirrojo sacaba a su nidorino para acabar con el rubio y el peli rubio de capa le ordenaba a su Voltorb usar Bolba sonica contra el froakie del rubio.

"Kichi esquiva a ese ataque y acércate para usar tu Katana de hielo sobre Voltorb y Luna usa confusión sobre Voltorb para acabarlo" dijo el rubio.

"Nidorino bloquea a ese sapo con puya nociva y golpéalo con esta misma" dijo el peli rojo a su Pokemon.

Mientras los dos Pokemon del chico se acercan al Pokemon de tipo eléctrico el nidorino se puso frente a Kichi con sus brazos brillando en morado mostrando su ataque tipo veneno, Kichi usaba su Katana para golpearlo pero el Pokemon tipo veneno lo atacaba y se defendía con ambos brazos, la pequeña Luna se acercó a Voltorb usando confusión sobre él pero este contrata atacó con bomba sonica, y la pequeña Pokemon lo recibió dañandola un poco, mientras eso pasaba Kichi y nidorino seguían en una pelea pareja de Katana y brazos envenenados hasta que el Pokemon Sapo usó su brazo derecho golpeando a nidorino que bloqueaba el ataque con ambos brazos y Kichi con su brazo izquierdo creaba una pequeña esfera de agua que golpeó en el estómago al Pokemon morado.

Este último ataque sorprendió a su entrenador que vio cómo acababa de aprender hidropulso, pero su emoción su mental cuando escuchó a voces y pasos acercándose hacia donde estaban ellos, esto alertó a los dos sujetos y el peli rubio planeó acabar con esto.

"Voltorb usa explosión y caba con ellos" dijo Sasori mientras Deidara lo observaba con una sonrisa.

"Kichi usa doble equipo y salta para evitar la explosión y Luna usa teletransportación para esquivar" dijo el rubio con miedo de ese ataque.

Sus pokemon obedecieron a sus órdenes el Pokemon en forma de esfera usa el ataque mientras se desmayaba y Kichi era golpeado junto a todos sus clones y Luna desaparecía del lugar, la explosión fue fuerte que golpeó al entrenador rubio y a los dos sujetos con capa que los mandó volar contra el suelo, esto provocó que el peli rojo que tenía la piedra que buscaban cayó al suelo y este no se diera cuenta.

Al terminar la explosión los dos sujetos se levantaban para salir corriendo cuando vieron llegar a ala oficial Jenny y a unos entrenadores con ella, mientras ella miraba como ambos encapuchados corrían lejos de su vista esta ayudó a levantarse al rubio que abrazaba su mochila con cuidado, que apenas noto como Luna regresaba y se acercaba a recoger la piedra que los dos sujetos habían dejado atrás, esto solo lo noto la oficial Jenny que lo ignoró porque pensó que esa piedra no era importante.

"Estas bien Niño" Pregunto la oficial al cual Naruto asintió levantándose " sabes quienes eran esos sujetos?" El cual asintió recordando su nombre y la oficial fruncía el ceño.

"Ellos dijeron que sus nombres eran Sasori y Deidara" dijo el rubio a la oficial " los escuché decir que buscaban una megapiedra, después cuando noté como unos clefable corrían de ellos fui a ver a los clefable pero después los vi huir de ellos, y dejaron tirado este huevo" dijo el rubio mostrando el huevo Pokemon negro en su mochila " y los buscaba para regresarse los cuando los vi queriendo explotar la cueva oficial" termino de contar Naruto regresando a su Pokemon tipo agua a su Pokeball y buscaba a Luna para hacer lo mismo cuando la vio con una piedra blanca en La mano y se la intentaba poner en el cuello como collar pero no lograba usarla, el rubio levantó la ceja con curiosidad por lo que hacia su Pokemon pero sonrió al verla siendo una pequeña cría Pokemon después de lo que ella había pasado.

La oficial Jenny le pidió su identificación de entrenador el cual le mostró su Pokedex negra que le había dado el profesor Oak( su Pokedex es la de Sinnoh solo que negro con el símbolo del clan Uzumaki en la tapa), y esta lo dejaba ir. Después de eso el chico rubio buscaba a los Pokemon hada no estaba seguro cuanto tiempo había pasado desde que almorzó, después de una media hora buscando a los Pokemon lunares encontró al grupo y noto como ya todos estaban tranquilo y se acercó a ellos.

"Eh... Clafables" llamó el chico a los Pokemon que lo vieron "Dejaron este huevo en una roca cuando escapaban de esos sujetos malos" dijo el rubio dándole el huevo al único Pokemon que se le acercó.

"clefaaaaa" dijo el Pokemon lunar mientras tomaba el Huevo Negro y el Huevo se movía mientras el rubio se iba del lugar donde estaban los Pokemon de la Luna, lo que el Pokemon hada entendió "Blesss, Clefable" le dijo el Pokemon al rubio corriendo frente al el dándole el huevo.

El rubio notaba como el Pokemon le daba el huevo a él, cosa que lo asombró, el rubio se acercó al Pokemon y se arrodilló frente al Pokemon que le daba el huevo.

"Esta seguro de dármelo?" Pregunto el rubio al Pokemon hada que le sonrió y movió la cabeza diciéndole que si, el rubio lo tomó y sonrió le dijo " gracia, te aseguro que lo cuidaré mucho" dijo el rubio mientras guardaba el huevo en su mochila cubierto por su chaqueta negra como lo había transportado hasta ese lugar esperaba que eso dilatara lo suficiente hasta llegar a Ciudad celeste porque ya era tarde para regresar al Centro Pokemon del Monte Moon.

El rubio se despidió de los Pokemon tipo hada y siguió su camino para salir de la cueva cuando no quiso revisar la hora en su Pokenav y noto que ya eran las ocho de la noche y no tenía hambre a lo que decidió buscar un sitio para acampar y darle de comer a sus Pokemon y curar Kichi, después de eso se preparó para dormí de seguro mañana llegaría al final de la cueva y después de eso estaría a un día de llegar a Ciudad celeste.

... Esta Historia continuará.

Nota del Autor: Como podemos observar Luna agarro la megapiedra que los dos miembros de Akatsuki encontraron pero dejaron caer mientras escapaban, como vieron también Naruto no sabe de las mega-evolución, pero el encontrará megapiedras y las conservará porque algunos de sus pokemons podrán mega-evolucionar pero no lo harán de inmediato y no será en Kanto tal ves en sinnoh.

Todavía falta que él aprenda de la mega evolución y no lo hará hasta que encuentre alguien de Kalos y no se pronto todavía.


	9. Capitulo ocho

No poseo ni a Naruto ni a Pokemon.

Cambiare la forma del diálogo a partir de este capítulo al hablar se usará: -Naruto: Hola soy Naruto Uzumaki Dattebayo-dijo el rubio.(ese fue un ejemplo.)

26 de Octubre, Centro Pokemon de Ciudad Celeste.

Naruto había llegado al fin a Ciudad Celeste, como él había pensado solo se dilató dos días en el Monto Moon y un día en pasar toda la ruta 3, no fue difícil después de todo el problema qué pasó dentro del monte. Ahorita la enfermera Joy revisaba a sus Pokemon y el Huevo que recibió de los Clefables, la enfermera Joy le sonrió entregándole sus Pokeball pero le dijo que tenía que revisar el Huevo para ver cómo este se encontraba y que regresara en un rato, él ya había descansado mientras esperaba a sus Pokemon a si que salió un rato a dar una vuelta.

Mientras el caminaba pensaba en sus 16 días como entrenador, no había cumplido un mes y ya había ganado su primera medalla, rescatado a un Pokemon de otro y salvar un huevo Pokemon de ser extraviado... había hecho mucho en poco tiempo y estuvo feliz. Él recordó el tiempo que le costó conseguir su primera medalla y fue de una semana faltaban 6 meses para el inicio de la liga Pokemon y tendría que ganar todas las medallas en 5 meses para poder tener un mes para practicar antes de la liga, también recordó cómo Luna su Ralts no quería soltar la piedra blanca que encontró en la cueva del monto Moon donde se enfrentó a esos sujetos con capas negras, le resultaba raro la obsesión de su pequeña Luna con esa roca, aunque él también sentía una conexión con esa piedra, se le ocurrió la idea de poner la piedra en un collar para que la pequeña Pokemon tipo Psíquico/Hada la pudiera usar más seguido y no se le perdiera así que saca a la pequeña y le pidió que le prestara la piedra blanca que ella cargaba en su mano, esta se la entregó y él le prometió regresarla más y con eso partió a buscar una joyería.

Cuando llego al centro de la ciudad descubrió una joyería llamada "la voluntad de fuego" esto le llamó la atención y entró, vio collares, pulseras, relojes y argollas o aretes (lo que las mujeres usan en los oídos) en los estantes.

-Señor de la tienda:mmm... bienvenido jovencito-dijo el señor de la tienda que estaba sentado en el mostrador- soy Hiruzen Sarutobi el dueño de la tienda y ¿en que puedo ayudarte?-Pregunto el señor.

-Naruto:oh... buenos días señor-dijo Naruto saludando al viajo que estaba frente a él- quería que me hiciera una cadena con esta piedra señor-dijo el Uzumaki enseñándole la piedra al señor frente a él.

El anciano frente a él tomó la piedra, observándola detenidamente levantó la cabeza y vio al joven frente a él y le pregunto.

-Hiruzen: ¿de donde sacasteis esta piedra Niño?- le pregunto este al rubio quien le explicó como la consiguió-sabes lo que es esto?-le pregunto esta vez y el rubio negó y el anciano no le dijo nada más hasta que lo vio y examinó, noto la pulsera en su muñeca y le dijo- eres un Uzumaki Niño?- el cual Naruto asintió con una sonrisa-mmm... tienes más piedras contigo- le pregunto este él a cuál asintió con la cabeza-No me sorprende los Uzumaki siempre ha cuidado de este secreto, ¿has completado tu estudio del clan Niño?- le pregunto el señor al rubio el cual negó con la cabeza y le respondió.

-No señor, mis estudio básicos del clan ya los completé pero los avanzado empiezan cuando termine mis dos años de viaje y haya aprendido y encontrado mis metas- respondió el Uzumaki al señor frente al el explicando una de las tradiciones de su clan- señor, ¿como sabe de los estudios del clan?- Pregunto el rubio.

-Yo fui estudiante de un Uzumaki Niño, además de ser estudiante de los hermano Senju-dijo el anciano y Naruto lo observo con extremas en sus ojos el anciano sonrió y le siguió contando- fui entrenado por Mito Uzumaki cuando era niño, yo quería ser un guardián del Aura, Nací con esa habilidad única Niño, los Uzumaki y Senju son las únicas familias en Kanto que me podían enseñar a usar mi don- explicó el señor de edad- cuando cumplí 10 años fui a Pueblo Paleta para que la señora Mito me enseñara a usar mi aura y me contó algunos secretos de su clan, ella dijo que como guardián del Aura yo trabajaría con los Uzmaki's y tendría que saber un poco de sus secretos, su padre el jefe del clan le permitió contarme un poco de tu familia Niño- le termino de explicar el Sarutobi.

-Así que usted conoció a la abuela de mi madrina y a la tía abuela de mi Kaa-Chan- le dijo el Uzumaki al Sarutobi.

-Así que Tsunade es tu madrina y Kushina era tu madre- le dijo el anciano al niño quien asintió con la cabeza sorprendido que conociera a ambas personas- lamentó lo de tus padres, eran grandes personas- dijo el señor con una sonrisa viendo al techo- conocí a tus padres cuando ellos eran jóvenes antes de cumplir sus metas- le dijo el anciano- ademas conozco a tus padrinos, fui el sensei de ellos, cuando no tenía que estar en mi trabajo como guardián fui el lider de la élite four de Kanto- le dijo el señor recordando su tiempo de juventud-Tsunade, Jiraiya y Orochimaru fueron mis estudiantes y también fueron miembros de la élite four por diez años hasta que me retire, ellos seguían en la élite four con Lance pero cuando el accidente de tus padres pasó ellos dos se retiraron para cuidar de ti y tu hermana- le dijo el anciano- Tsunade es una buena médico y Jiraiya es un gran escritor, bueno Orochimaru es un científico en las Islas naranja así que no he hablado con él en algunos años- empezó a divagar el señor- pero muéstrame las piedras que andas niños y me dices que Pokemon tienes.-le ordenó el Sarutobi al Uzumaki.

-Tengo a un Froakie que es hijo de GamaBunta de mi padrino, una Charmander que me dio el profesor Oak, una Ralts que decidió vender conmigo desde que la encontré en el bosque verde y un huevo Pokemon entró que la enfermera Joy está revisando ahora- le dijo el chico mientras sacaba sus piedras de la caja que andaba en su mochila.

El señor miraba con atención las piedras frente a él y noto el símbolo único que tenían en el centro y supo de que se trataban, sonrió al ver que el niño aún no sabía para que era y imagino cuando él aprendiera el poder único que tenía en sus manos, así que decidió quedarse callado y pensó una forma de ayudar a un Uzumaki después de cómo los Uzumaki a lo habían ayudado. Agarro las piedras y le dijo que volviera en unas horas, el Uzumaki quiso preguntarle para que pero el señor le dijo que era una sorpresa.

Salió de la tienda y programó una alarme a en su Pokenav para regresar a la hora que quedó con el Señor Sarutobi y camino por la ciudad, cuando noto como un chico de cabello color azabache caminaba con un Pokemon que parecía serpiente con una hoja en la cola de color verde junto a él si eso no llamaba la atención, su ropa de color negro con la chaqueta de color azul que llevaba llama la atención también. Lo increíble fue que una chica de cabello rosado que vestía una falda rosada con una Likra negra y una camiseta rosada lo seguí con corazones en los ojos mientras cargaba a un pequeño Pokemon azul con una concha en el centro y este solo la miraba con ojos serios, fue una escena algo rara para él pero siguió su camino para buscar que comer.

Habían pasado unos 45 minutos y ya había almorzado y todavía faltaban dos horas para ir a la tienda del señor Sarutobi, cuando decidió regresaba al centro Pokemon para ver cómo estaba su huevo y saber porque la enfermera Joy se estaba dilatando en revisarlo, tenía miedo de por lo que dilató en llevarlo al centro Pokemon el pequeño no pueda nacer.

Al llegar al centro Pokemon la enfermera Joy lo estaba esperando con una sonrisa y eso tranquilizó al rubio de ojos color zafiro.

-Enf. Joy: joven Uzumaki-kun, ya termine de revisar su huevo Pokemon- dijo la enfermera mientras miraba al joven y sacaba un contenedor donde había metido el huevo- Esta en perfecta salud, y crece adecuadamente, en algunas semanas debería Nacer-dijo la enfermera mientras le entregaba el contenedor del huevo al entrenador rubio, y le daba una hoja con los cuidados que iba a necesitar el huevo y lo que tenía que compra para alimentar al bebé Pokemon cuando naciera.

El rubio sonrió a la enfermera y le agradeció por todo lo que hizo, se retiró para salir al campo de batalla en la parte trasera del centro cuando noto que el chico que miró en la cuidas estaba entrenado con su Pokemon y decidió ver cual era este.

Snivy el Pokemon Serpiente Hierba, sintetiza la luz del sol con su cola. Esta se le queda abatida cuando le faltan las energías. Este Pokemon es un Pokemon inicial de la region de Unova/Teselia.-Dijo la Pokedex del rubio.

El chico de pelo azabache voltio al oír hablar a la Pokedex y vio al rubio con una expresión molesta en sus ojos.

-Chico emo:sabes que es de mala educación espiar a los demás?- Pregunto el entrenador azabache- soy Sasuke Uchiha, y ¿quien eres tu perdedor?-Pregunto con un tono confiado el Uchiha.

-Naruto: no soy ningún perdedor y no te estaba espiando- contestó el Uzumaki- y soy Naruto Uzumaki!!!- dijo el rubio con confianza.

-Sasuke: para mi serás un perdedor hasta que ganes algo importante, dobe- dijo el Uchiha con una sonrisa-ademas no debería perder el tiempo con un entrenador como tú- dijo el Uchiha- puedo notar que aún eres un novato, de seguro solo tienes una medalla de gimnasio-dijo y sonrió cuando el Uzumaki frunció el ceño demostrando que tenía razón- Yo, no tengo tiempo que Peter con novatos como tú, yo estoy aquí para ganar la liga Pokemon de Kanto-dijo el azabache mientras avanza hacia el centro Pokemon- tal ves, te pueda ver y aceptar un duelo cuando tengas la medalla del tipo eléctrico del gimnasio del teniente- volteó a verlo y sonrió burlonamente- y eso si puedes derrotarlo- se retiró dejando al rubio enojado.

El Uzumaki está enfadado y no noto como un chico de cabello negro y tes clara estaba viéndolo desde una banca mientras leía un libro de color naranja. El Uzumaki decidió ignorar al chico que se burló de él y decidió sacar a sus Pokemon para entrenar, cuando Luna salió y vio a su entrenador lo miró para ver si le regresaría su piedra pero este negó con la cabeza y le dijo que se la daría más tarde, él le dijo que le enseñaría un nuevo ataque a la pequeña Luna y le dijo a froakie que tenía que trabajar en la combinación de su hidropulso con su Katana de hielo, esto sorprendió al chico que estaba leyendo el libro porque nunca escuchó un movimiento que se llamara así, el rubio estaba feliz que Kichi aprendiera hidropulso pero se sorprendió al ver que había olvidado Burbujas el ataque que mejor sabía usar su Pokemon, después de ponerle el casco para enseñarle el TM que tenía planeado el rubio a Luna se acercó a su Charmander para decirle que él entrenaría con ella en su movimiento dragón Enfado, cuando terminó el casco de pasar la información del TM a Luna esta probó el ataque nuevo mirando que el ataque era Rayo un ataque tipo eléctrico ahora La pequeños conocía dos ataques para poder pelear contra el lider del Gimnasio de Ciudad Celeste.

El joven entrenador rubio le dijo a Luna que practicara Rayo con un maniquí que estaba en el campo de batalla, y con Natsu fue a donde estaba el otro maniquí para practicar enfado, el rubio aún ignoraba al chico de cabello negro, tenía ya media hora entrenando y su Pokemon no podía usar más de dos veces seguidas enfado y porque se quedaba sin energías, la pobre Charmander estaba cansada y no podía moverse hasta cuando le dio su entrenador otra baya aranja fue que se pudo mover se sentía frustrada Luna ya podía usar fácilmente rayo sobre el

Maniquí y estaba practicando una combinación con su teletransportación, y Kichi también estaba usando bien su combinación de sus dos ataque y ella no podía usar correctamente el ataque con el que nació gracias a su padre(sip el Dragonite de Kushina es Macho o el que fue de ella la cosa es que el Dragonite sigue vivo y sale con un Charizard hembra del profesor Oak) y estaba triste de no poder llenar las expectativas de su entrenador con ella.

-Chico del libro: no es fácil hacer que un Pokemon que no es tipo dragón domine enfado-dijo el chico peli negro sorprendiendo a Naruto- más cuando no ha evolucionado- dijo este acercándose al rubio- Soy Hiro Takashi y soy originario de ciudad Endorino de Jhoto- dijo el ahora conocido como Hiro dándole la mano al rubio.

-Naruto: Soy Naruto Uzumaki de Pueblo Paleta, es un gusto Hiro-dijo él rubio respondiendo el saludo del chico con la mano- cómo sabes eso?, lo del movimiento tipo dragón, si me puedes decir claro.-dijo el rubio con curiosidad.

-Hiro: Soy de una ciudad donde nosotros somos expertos en Pokemon del tipo Dragón.-empezó a decir el chico de Jhoto-mi familia es una de las mejores en tener domador de dragones y mi meta es ser mejor que mis padres y tíos- dijo el chico con fuego en sus ojos- Así que desde pequeño he entrenado y estudiado los ataques del tipo dragón.-termino de decir.

-Naruto: Así que viniste a Kanto para participar en la liga?-Pregunto con curiosidad el rubio viendo al chico el cual negó- entonces estás viajando por Kanto para aprender más de los Pokemon?-Pregunto esta ves el rubio.

-Hero: Más o menos, viajó por Kanto aprendiendo al aire libre cómo criar a mis Pokemon, no quiero ser maestro Pokemon o batallar en ligas, quiero ser el mejor criador de Pokemon enfocado solo el Pokemon tipo dragón, y así ser mejor que mi familia pero siguiendo un camino distinto al de mis tíos y padres- explicó el chico de pelo negro.

El rubio estaba asombrado por cómo quería ser mejor que su familia, él no había pensado en otra forma que ser mejor que sus padres y abuelo si no era ganado las ligas como ellos pero con su propio estilo y no buscando otros camino para hacer su propio nombre, pero estaba decidido en seguir por el camino que había escogido y le sonrió al chico.

-Naruto: se que no te conozco y tal es no quieras ayudarme pero, ¿me podrías ayudar a dominar enfado a Natsu? - Pregunto el rubio al originario de Jhoto.

-Hero:mmm...-dijo el chico viendo al rubio y le sonrió- claro, sería una buena forma de demostrar mis habilidades y ver si puedo enseñar también- dijo el chico que era más alto que el rubio- también mis padres me dijeron que si podía ayudara a los demás entrenadores a aprender ataques del tipo dragón cuando fueron amables y respetuosos- dijo el chico.

Naruto sonrió mientras miraba cómo el chico frente a él tomaba una Pokeball y la lanzaba al aire y salía un dragonair más grande de lo normal, normal mente los Dragonair median 4.00 metros pero este tenía casi 5.40 metros de largo y era sorprendente, el rubio noto como el dragón le enseñaba a su Charmander a dominar el ataque mientras el chico peli negro le explicaba que su Charmander no podría usarlo más de tres veces por combate sin caer noqueado hasta que evolucionara y su poder aumentara, ser una Charmander lo limitaba pero estaba agradecido al chico frente a él.

Después de una hora el peli negro terminó de enseñarle al Charmander cómo dominar el ataque le dijo al rubio que todo era que practicara debes encuando para mejorarlo hasta que pudiera dominarlo por completo cuando evolucionara, el chico se despidió y regreso al centro Pokemon para descansar, el entrenador de Pueblo Paleta regreso a sus Pokemon a sus Pokeball para que descansara y vio cómo su Pokenav vibraba avisándole que ya era hora de ir a la tienda del señor Hiruzen.

Después de quince minutos llego a la tienda cuando entró vio al señor sonreírle y le dijo que se acercara.

-Hiruzen: Her terminado Niño- dijo el señor sacando unos accesorios para Pokemon- este collar es para tu Ralts- dijo señalando un collar verde con rojo que tenía en él centro la piedra- este es para tu Charmander, lo tiene que llevar en la cola-dijo mostrando una forma de pulsera grande-No importa el tamaño cuando evolucione este también crecerá-explicándole al rubio- este es para cuando tenga un Pokemon tipo plata no se lo des a ninguno si el Pokemon no siente una conexión con la piedra-dijo explicándole al rubio a quien debía de darle la bufando azul - este collar es para el Pokemon del huevo que me dijisteis que tienes- dijo mostrando el collar negro que tenía en una caja- y para tu froakie es esto- dijo dándole una muñequera negra con el símbolo del clan Uzumaki- no tiene una piedra pero no era justo que todos tuvieran un accesorio y él no- dijo sonriendo el sarutobi y el chico le sonrió asintiendo-muchacho si encuentras otras piedras como esas tráelas a mi y te haré accesorios para los Pokemon que las necesitan- dijo en anciano.

-Naruto:cuanto le debo por esto viejo?-dijo Naruto.

-Hiruzen: Nada muchacho es un regalo-dijo el sorprendiendo otra ves al chico- tu clan me apoyo mucho cuando era joven esta es un manera de agradecer a tu familia por su apoyo-dijo el anciano sonriendo-ahora vete Niño ya se está siendo tarde y yo debo ir a descansar-le dijo el señor al chico mientras este se despedía y salía de la tienda-este Niño hará grandes cosas, lo sabes verdad Red Sensei, por eso el lleva tu piedra llave él es tu legado- dijo viendo una foto en su mostrador que tenía con sus dos primeros senseis del Aura, una Mito de 38 años y un Red de 28 años con él Danzo y Shino Takeshi, sonriéndo recordaba los buenos momentos de su juventud- El legase del maestro Pokemon, está empezando su viaje.-terminó viendo cómo el joven se perdía de su vista cansado.

Centro Pokemon ese mismo día 7:30 pm.

El chico estaba en su cuarto viendo el Huevo que estaba en su mesa de noche sonriendo, estaba feliz después de ver cómo todo sus Pokemon estaban felices por sus obsequios y Natsu y Luna sonreían viendo las piedras que tenían su accesorios, no entendía aún que eran esas piedras pero ellas y la piedra en su muñequera tenían una Conexión y él lo iba a descubrir, también pensó en llamar a sus padrinos para preguntar sobre el viejo mono de Hiruzen, cuando abrió su Pokenav lo primero que vio fue a Leaf en su protector de pantalla y la foto de ellos dos antes de que Leaf saliera en su viaje hace dos años y sonrió al recordarla mientras buscaba el número del video teléfono de la casa cuando marcó, quien contestó fue Mito.

-Mito:Naruto-OniChan hola- dijo Mito sonriendo llena su hermano quien la vio cargando el peluche de vulpix que él le había dejado- llamasteis ayer, ¿te pasó algo o necesitas algo hermano?-Pregunto la niña.

-Naruto: Solo llama a los viejos Mito se que hoy es día de poker y esos dos están en casa jugando-dijo Naruto y Mito salió corriendo a buscarlo y regreso con ambos-Hola pervertido y hola Baa-Chan-saludo Naruto a los dos Tsunade le sonreía y Jiraiya le decía que era un súper pervertido ñ- Hoy fui a una tienda en ciudad Verde y me encontré con un señor que conoció a a a la abuela amigo- dijo Naruto sorprendiendo a los ancianos- El me dijo que fue su sensedi su nombre es Hiruzen Sarutobi-les dijo Naruto.

-Tsunade/Jiraiya: conocisteis a sendos... espera sigue vivo?-preguntaron los dos a lo que Naruto les contó todo y ellos sonrienron cuando se dieron cuenta de lo que él viejo sabía y ellos no habían entendido de las piedras tendría que investigar más para ver si eran de lo que ellos sospechaban, después de eso Naruto se despidió de su familia y se fue a dormir.

27 de Octubre, 09:45 am, Campo de batalla del centro Pokemon de Ciudad Verde.

Nuestro rubio de ojos azules con marca inusuales en las mejillas se encontraba practicando con sus tres Pokemon para él cámbate contra la Líder del gimnasio, él estaba pensado en ir a retar el gimnasio mañana pero aún no estaba convencido si estaban listos sus pokemons para enfrentar a un reto como ese, sabía que Kichio no estaba tan mal con su tipo para retar al Gimnasio pero no estaba seguro si Luna y Natsu pudieran ganar en una batalla en las que tenían en contra un Pokemon con un tipo que le perjudicara a ellas, aún así él se encontraba practicando sus combinaciones temprano para poder ganar la batalla, había intentado combinar danza dragón y enfado pero Natsu no podía usar enfado en movimiento como lo hacía con danza dragón pero sabía que con el impulso de velocidad de danza dragón podría darle de lleno a los Pokemon del líder del Gimnasio, Luna había estado practicando u contra escudo con higa mágica y rayo en el que las hojas le hacían un remolino alrededor de ella protegiéndola mientras cargaba un rayo y ataca con ambos ataques al contrario si no atacaba físicamente a Luna lastimosamente aún no lo dominaba y se tardaba en carga el rayo y sería fatal si ella no dominaba la combinación para hacerlo en menos de 3 segundo y le llevaba 7 hacerlo y era suficiente para que un Pokemon rápido la golpeara, Kichi había dominado la combinación HidroKatana donde usaba hidropulso al mismo tiempo que usaba su Katana de hielo sobre su contrincante es más pudo usar la combinación con Rayo Hielo y Tóxico también, él se estaba esforzando al máximo como las dos hembras Pokemon para hacerse más fuerte y llegar a su máximo nivel como su entrenador deseaba y respaldar la confianza que el tenía en ellos.

El joven entrenador no solo estaba feliz de ver cómo sus Pokemon se esforzaban superando sus límites si no que que cuidaba del pequeño huevo negre que estaba junto a él en su mochila, él estaba investigando que Pokemon podría salir de él y tenía algunas sospechas pero era mejor esperar y llevarse una sorpresa cuando lo viera, el joven entrenador también había buscado información sobre las piedras que él tenía pero no había información de ellas en las bibliotecas virtuales de Kanto en el internet y estaba prohibido revisar las páginas de otras regiones en Kanto sin permiso de la liga y la conferencia de Kanto así que tendría que esperar a llegar a Ciudad Azulono a Ciudad Azafrán para ir a buscar a las bibliotecas de las respectivas ciudades.

Pasaron dos horas y Naruto terminó la práctica de sus Pokemon cuando faltaban 10 minutos para las doce y llevo a sus Pokemon a almorzar con él a la cafetería del centro Pokemon.

Hero Takeshi entró a la cafetería y miró a Naruto comiendo con su Pokemon y decidió sentarse con él almorzar, Naruto al verlo lo saludó y él originario de Jhoto sacó a sus compañero a comer, el rubio se sorprendió al ver un Deino, Vibra y al Dragonair que ayudó a su Charmander ayer.

-Hero: todos ellos son criador en mi familia, Dragonair es hijo del Dragonite de mi papá, Deino del Hydreigon de mi mamá- explicó el joven de Jhoto- A Vibra lo atrapé en Jhoto en la zona safari.-explicó el origen de su Pokemon de Hoen.

-Naruto: es increíble lo fuerte que se ven tus Pokemon-dijo Naruto observando lo bien cuidado y entrenados que estaba los Pokemon de Hero- se que mis amigos también estarán así de fuertes en algunos meses-dijo sonriendo a sus Pokemon que estaban sonriendo y asintieron- estas seguro que no quieres participar en la liga?-Pregunto Naruto a Hero.

-Hero:No, no estoy bien así-dijo negando con la cabeza mientras comía- quiero viajar por Kanto y disfrutar la region mientras aprendo como ser criador Pokemon del tipo dragón-dijo este volviéndole a repetir su meta- cuando tendrás tu batalla por la medalla en el gimnasio de la cuidas?-le pregunto este.

-Naruto:Posiblemente mañana-le respondió Naruto a Hero- estoy listo para enfrentarla después del entrenamiento que hicimos hoy y estoy seguro que ganaremos la medalla celeste- dijo Naruto sonriendo a sus compañeros de aventura.

-Hero: si estás seguro, podrás hacerlo-le dijo este con el pulgar en alto-pero Misty en una rival dificil según escuche -le dijo este al cual Naruto lo voltio a ver.

Naruto había escuchado a la señora Delia hablar de que Ashton "Ash" Ketchum había viajado con dos lideres de gimnasio en su viaje por Jhoto y Kanto pero no creía que fuera con los dos primeros líderes de Kanto.

-Naruto:mmm... bueno no importa, nosotros daremos lo máximo así que estamos seguros que ganaremos-dijo Naruto olvidando a la compañera de viaje de Ash.

Después de almorzar los dos se separaron Hero se iba hoy de la ciudad y le aseguro a Naruto que los dos se encontraría después, él iba a estar dos meses en un curso en Ciudad Azafrán y tenía que llegar en dos semanas, el curso terminaba en Enero y todavía no llegaba a la Ciudad, después de desearse suerte el joven criador se fue hacia hacia la salida de la ciudad.

El joven de Pueblo Paleta y sus compañeros volvieron a practicar un rato más antes de ir a descansar y relajarse, los Pokemon se relajaron jugando entre ellos tres, mientras Naruto llamaba a Leaf como lo había prometido, esta estaba feliz de hablar con él mientras aún estaba en Pueblo Paleta , esta le dijo que visitó a su familia y Mito y ella jugado juntas, también le contó que viajaría Carmín en dos semanas, habría un concurso Pokemon en el y ella posiblemente participaría en este, el joven Uzumaki le dijo que si participaba él la iría a animar ya que también iría a Ciudad carmín pronto, después de un rato se despidieron y el joven se dirigió con sus Pokemon a cenar para descansar y concluir el día.

28 de Octubre, 10:00 am, Gimnasio de Ciudad Celeste.

El joven entrenador estaba frente a las puertas del gimnasio preparándose mentalmente para su combate, camino a la puerta y entró vio a la recepcionista y le enseñó su Pokedex con su perfil de entrenador, después de eso se aceptó su reto oficialmente y lo llevo al campo de batalla mientras otra ayudante iba a buscar a la líder del Gimnasio.

Campo de batalla del Gimnasio de Ciudad Celeste. 10:30 am.

El joven entrenador ya había tomado su lugar en el lado izquierdo del campo de batalla donde se colocaba el retador, él esperaba a la lider junto al referí, le sorprendió ver que el campo era una piscina con algunas plataformas de cerámica en centro de esta, sabía que el gimnasio era tipo agua pero no pensó que el lider tendrá tanta ventaja sobre el campo, dejó de reflexionar cuando miró que una joven un poco mayor que él e peli Naranja entraba al campo de batalla y lo quedaba viendo fijamente y esa mirada le dio un leve escalofrío.

POV. misty.

Estaba lista para el retador de hoy me dirigía al campo para mi combate cuando estaba en la entrada del campo miró a un chico Rubio de Ojos azules como zafiros de unos 1.70 de altura con una chaqueta naranja era guapo, y era el retador de hoy lo quede viendo y me muerdo el labio, pero a mi me gusta Ash y me sonroje al pensar en él y el chico Rubio peleando por mi, sacudí la cabeza y me puso en mi lugar para iniciar el combate.

Fin POV. Misty.

Narración Normal.

Cuando misty se puso en su posición el referí se prepara y la pantalla del gimnasio se encendió y una foto de ambos entrenadores apareció en ella.

-Referí:El combate entre la lider Misty del gimnasio de Ciudad Celeste y el retador Naruto Uzumaki de Pueblo Paleta va a dar inicio.- dijo el referí- están listo?-Pregunto este a lo cual ambos asistieron-el combate será 3vs3 solo el retador puede sustituir Pokemon, no hay límite de tiempo y la batalla se acaba cuando uno ya no tenga 2 Pokemon-esto sorprendió al rubio eso significaba que es un combate a dos ronda y él tenía que ganar dos solo para ganar- Si hay un doble empata y ambos quedan con dos Pokemon derrotados abra una tercera ronda- dijo terminando de colocar las reglas el referí- Lider misty saque a su Pokemon.-anunció el referí comenzando el combate.

-Misty: Sal Gyarados-dijo está sacando a su primer Pokemon.

-Naruto:Sal Kichi-Dijo el Uzumaki sacando a su Pokemon anfibio.

•Misty(Gyarados-2-3)VS•Naruto( Kichi-2-3).

-Misty: Gyarados usa ciclón-ordenó la lider del Gimnasio.

-Naruto: Kichi sumérgete en el agua y acércate para usar la combinación Toxikatana.- ordenó Naruto sorprendiendo a Misty ya que nunca había escuchado de un ataque así.

Mientras Gyarados creaba un tornado de color morado que se movía con rapidez hacia donde estaba Kichi, este se había sumergido en el agua y desapareció de la vista de Gyarados y aparecía al lado del el, mister ordenó a su Pokemon que usara acua cola, la Katana de hielo y la cola del Pokemon tipo agua chocaron y esto destruyó la espada del anfibio, que giró en su eje esquivando el impacto de la cola del Pokemon atroz y usó Tóxico envenenando a este.

-Misty: Gyarados usa hidrobomba después sumérgete y usa acuacola en ese sapo-dijo Misty.

-Kichi usa doble equipo y salta a las plataformas, después crea una Katana y usa combinación RayoKatana.-Ordenó este.

Kichi rápidamente salto al aire y muchos clones de él saltaron en la distinstaa plataformas mientras creaban espadas de hielo, en eso la gran hidrobomba destruyó a casi todos los clones dejando a dos Kichi se esperaban a Gyarados que apareció en el centro de la piscina cerca de las plataformas y atacó con su cola a ambos donde un clon era destruido y Kichi usaba su espada esquivando el ataque y golpeando con un rayo de hielo a Gyarados mientras hacia eso una energía blanca cubría al froakie.

-Pokedex: La habilidad oculta de Froakie se activó, habilidad mutatipo hace que el Pokemon que la ocupa cambie de tipo al tipo del movimiento que usó.-explicó la Pokedex que tenía el rubio en su pantalón.

-Misty: no importa si cambiaste de tipo nosotros ganaremos-dijo esta- Gyarados termina esto con ciclón.-dijo la lider.

-Naruto:esquiva y usa otra ves la combinación Rayo Katana.-le ordenó Naruto a Kichi.

El ciclo se dirigía al pequeño sapo el cual lo esquivó gracia a su agilidad y velocidad cuando se acercó, golpeó al Pokemon atroz con su Katana en la cabeza y este intentó golpearlo con su cabeza este lo esquivó usando Rayo Hielo dañando al Pokemon tipo agua volador, este cayó al agua y cuando salió intentando seguir en peleando el veneno en su cuerpo lo afectó cayendo noqueado.

-referí:el Gyarados de la lider Misty no puede seguir peleando la ronda uno es del retador.-dijo el referí apuntando con una bandera verde al rubio quien regresó a su Pokemon a su Pokeball para que descansara.

-Misty: bien ganaste la primera ronda no eres tal malo como pensé-dijo está con una sonrisa- pero no te dejaré ganar está ronda-dijo está agarrando una Pokeball de su cintura lanzándola al aire.-Sal corsola-dijo Esta mientras el Pokemon rosado salía y aparecía en la piscina del campo de batalla.

-Naruto:bien es tu turno, sal Luna-saco Naruto a su Pokemon tipo hada el cual apareció en una de las plataformas del campo de batalla del tipo agua.

-Misty: usa Rayo burbuja sobre esa Ralts consola-dijo está a su Pokemon que se sumergió para acercarte para atacar a su oponente.

-Naruto:esquiva con teletransportación y usa Confusión sobre corsola Luna-le dijo el rubio a su pequeña Pokemon.

Cuando corsola apareció detrás de Luna para disparar el rayo burbuja, cuando Luna se teletransporto a la espalda de ella usa confusión en la Pokemon coral y le dio de lleno.

-Misty:CORSOLA-gritó Misty a ver cómo su Pokemon era golpeada de lleno y cuando esta se levantaba con facilidad suspiró- usa surf y acua aro corsola-dijo la Líder pensando que podría curarse mientras la

Ola gigante le daba al Pokemon Psíquico.

-Naruto: es que la con teletransportación y usa hoja mágica sobre corsola Luna-dijo este mientras la pequeña Pokemon desaparecía para aparecer al lado de esta para atacarla con unas hojas que brillaban en rosado y morado que la golpearon mientras y él era de energía la curaba.

-Misty: Usa rayo burbuja y termina con hidropulso- dijo está pensando en una estrategia.

-Naruto: esquiva con teletransportación y detén el hidropulso con confusión y termina con hoja mágica.-El le había enseñado Rayo a Luna pero corsola era tipo agua roca y no le afectaría su estrategia si usaba rayo.

La pequeña Ralts esquivó el rayo burbuja con su teletransportación y aparecía detrás de ella, corsola sabía dónde está aparecería y usó el hidro pulso que fue desviado Gracias ha su ataque de confusión eso destruyó la estrategia de Misty para detener la teletransportación del Pokemon hada, y Luna terminó su combinación con hoja mágica que le dio a quema ropa a lo Pokemon tipo agua/roca, este intento levantarse para seguir peleando cuando se quedó sin energía y cayó noqueado.

-referí: corsola de la lider del Gimnasio ya no puede continuar, La segunda ronda es para el retador, la lider ya perdió dos de la tres así que perdió el combate, por lo tanto el retador gana.-dijo el referí señalando al rubio con la bandera verde en su mano, este se alegró y Luna saltó de felicidad de haber ganado su primer combate importante.

-Misty:Felicdades, te entrego esta medalla confirmando que superaste a él gimnasio tipo agua de Ciudad Celeste-dijo Misty entregándole a lo rubio la medalla del gimnasio.

-Naruto: Gracias- dijo Naruto sonriéndole al líder del Gimnasio con una gran sonrisa que hizo que esta se sonrojara.

-Misty: De... Nada-termino la peli Naranja tartamudeando y con un poco de sonrojo en sus mejillas.

El rubio guardó su medalla en su porta medallas y salió del gimnasio para dirigirse al centro Pokemon para curar a sus Pokemon y descansar para salir de la ciudad mañana.

... esta historia continuará.

Fin del capítulo.

Nota del auto: Estoy de vacaciones de la Universidad así que subiré uno o dos capítulo diarios mientras este de vacaciones.

Aquí terminaron los gimnasios fáciles para Naruto ya que los Gimnasio tipo agua y roca eran los más fáciles en el juego y en el anime para ganar asi que no se sorprendan que él ganara fácilmente esa medalla

Curiosidad.

Perfil de entrenador de Naruto.

Nombre: Uzumaki Namikaze Naruto

Edad:12 años

Fecha de Nac.: 10 de Octubre del año xxxx

Residencia: Pueblo Paleta.

Nacionalidad: Kanto

ID. De Entrenador:102107-09UNN21

Acreditado por: Prof. Samuel Blue Oak.


	10. Capitulo nueve

No Poseo a Naruto o a Pokemon en absoluto.

31 de Octubre, ruta 6 a 30 km de ciudad Carmín, 3:00 pm.

Nuestro protagonista se dirigía actualmente a Ciudad Carmín, usó la ruta del señor que administra la guardería para no pasar por ciudad Azafrán, el joven rubio se dirigía hacia su destino cuando le dio hambre, él y sus Pokemon no habían almorzado aún porque se habían levantado tarde ya que habían parado a entrenar mientras viajaban y se durmieron tarde.

El rubio preparó la comida de sus Pokemon y la suya, mientras almorzaban tranquilos el rubio estaba emocionado de llegar a la costa de ciudad Carmín. Cuando terminaron de comer descanso unos diez minutos para seguir su camino hasta que el sol se empezó a ocultar.

Busco donde hacer su campamento y cuando lo encontró preparó las cosas para hacer un pequeño entrenamiento nocturno, puso unas antorchas en cuatro esquinas creando un campo de batalla y Natsu las encendió para iluminar donde estaría su campo de entrenamiento.

Naruto decidió que Natsu y Kichi entrenarán en una batalla 1vs1 donde Kichi no usaba su Katana y Natsu usaba cuchillada que acababa de aprender hacer poco, ahora no podía usar ascuas pero si tenía un ataque físico con cual combinar su colmillo fuego, la pequeña Luna estaba brincando y saltando mientras jugaba ella sola.

Después de la práctica y limpiar a la pequeña Luna que se lleno de lodo la cual estaba haciendo unos berrinches por cómo se había ensuciado, el grupo de Pokemon regreso a sus Pokeball y se fueron a dormir.

Primero de Noviembre, 08:15 am, ruta 6 a 20 km de ciudad Carmín.

Cuando nuestro protagonista rubio se levantó lo primero que hizo fue preparar el desayuno para él y sus Pokemon, después que ellos salieron Kichi le lleno una cubeta con agua para que él se pudiera bañar(enserio no van a creer que viajan con Pokemon de agua y no van a usar el agua de ellos para bañar o llenar sus botellas para beber), cuando termino de alistarse se levantó para seguir su camino hacia ciudad Carmín cuando noto como varios Pokemon huían del bosque de la ruta 6 (el viajaba por la ruta y no entraba al bosque de la ruta 6 donde están los Pokemon salvajes, no creen que los Pokemon van a vivir solo en la hierba alta, además en los juegos se mira qué hay grandes árboles alrededor), noto como huía. De un Ursaring, le recordó cómo el conoció a Luna y se acercó y noto a un sujeto usando una máscara acercarse a los Pokemon que estaban en el claro del bosque.

-Hombre enmascarado: JAJAJAJAJAJA-se reía con un tono siniestro-Creían que se iban a correr de mi pequeñas presas?-le pregunto a los Pokemon bebé y Naruto empezaba a saber que él era un cazador-ustedes intentaron huir de mi!, el gran cazador Mask, ex miembro del Team Plasma, JAJAJAJAJA-terminó su monologo riendo siniestramente.

Un pequeño Pokemon verde que caminaba en dos patas, este intentó defenderse para poder sacar al grupo de poliwag y monkey que estaban atrapados con el, vio cómo usó sus dos patas para patear al Pokemon oso con doble patada.

-Cazador Mask: Jajaja eres valiente pequeño-dijo este- no entiendo como un Pokemon de Hoen llego hasta aquí pero no importa, darán muy buen billete por ti- dijo sonriendo- Ursaring usa cuchillada sobre ese treecko.- ordenó el cazador.

El Pokemon oso atacó con sus garras que se alargaron y brillaban y golpeó al Pokemon de Hoen y lo dejó KO, el cazador sonrió y metió a todos los Pokemon en unas jaulas y los subió en un Jeep verde con el cual salió del lugar, el rubio sacó a su Pokemon tipo agua para intentar detenerlo pero cuando intentó moverse el cazador ya había empezado a moverse.

El rubio iba a empezar a correr cuando tres motocicletas se acercaron y la enfermera Joy y un hombre que no conocía junto a... Kakashi, el alumno de su padre y novio de Shizune-nee, él era policía o algo así ahora que miraba.

-Kakashi: Naruto?, ¿qué haces aquí?-le pregunto kakashi al rubio y vio cómo la oficial Jenny lo miraba con curiosidad.

-Naruto: No hay tiempo kakashi, un cazador con una máscara se llevó a un grupo de Pokemon hacia esa dirección iba en vehículo-dijo Naruto subiéndose a la moto del alumno de su padre mientras señalaba y devolvía a Kichi a su Pokeball.

Sin perder tiempo todos los conductores empezaron a ir hacia donde el joven entrenador había señalado, y empezó a contarle todo, como vio al cazador y cómo se paralizó al verlo, Kakashi estaba asombrado de Naruto y cómo se había encontrado con un criminal de clase "A" por pura casualidad.

Después de unos minutos conduciendo encontraron el jeep del cazador, al ver donde estaba pudieron ver cómo unos Pokemon intentaban escapar usando sus ataques, no pudieron destruir sus jaulas, Naruto noto que el pequeño Pokemon árbol que había visto intentar defender a los polis as estaba en la jaula que se encontraba en la parte de atrás de su vehículo, la oficial Jenny y Kakashi salieron con sus Pokemon para atrapar al cazador con el luxray de Kakashi y el Arcanine de la oficial.

Naruto aprovechó que el cazador estaba peleando con los dos oficiales de policía se acercó al Jeep y sacó al Pokemon tipo planta que no podía moverse él intentó agarrarlo para llevárselo en sus brazos pero él no lo dejaba, solo se ocurrió una idea y no sabía que pensaría el Pokemon después de esto, sacó una Pokeball de su mochila y lo golpeó en la cabeza y la esfera lo succionó hacia dentro de ella, se movió tres veces y las estrellas salieron demostrando que lo había capturado, en ese momento el cazador corrió con sus dos Pokemon, y lanzó una bomba de humo y desapareció dejando a todos los Pokemon que había capturado.

-Kakashi: Veo que encontraste al Pokemon que el cazador atacó en el claro-dijo Kakashi acercándose a Naruto- Usemos mi recuperador de salud portátil-dijo Kakashi sacando una pequeña máquina de su moto, y colocando la Pokeball del Pokemon recién atrapado y curando a su Luxray, y después de eso se despidió del chico diciéndole que estaría haciendo una vuelta para ver si encontraba al cazador Mask.

Unos minutos después que ellos se retiraron y el chico de Pueblo Paleta sacó al Pokemon tipo planta para explicarle lo qué pasó, cuando el muchacho intentó explicarle porque lo capturó este salió corriendo desapareciendo de la vista del entrenador.

Después de una media hora el chico llego a la mitad de la ruta eran las 04:20 pm, cuando se encontró con el cazador Mask esta verde frente y el tipo lo vio y le dijo.

-C. Mask: tú estabas con los oficiales Niño no cesa que no te vi-dijo este viendo al chico frente a él sacando dos pokeballs y lanzándola al aire- Salgan Ursaring y Houndoom- dijo este cuando sus dos Pokemon aparecieron.

Naruto iba a sacar a Kichi y a Natsu, cuando tenía la Pokeball de Kichi en la mano y buscaba la de Natsu el Pokemon tipo planta apareció frente a él, el Pokemon tipo planta parecía que quería la revancha sobre el Pokemon oso y se para frente a él, entonces Sacó a Kichi y este se preparó para pelear.

-Naruto: así que quieres estar a ese Ursaring?- al Pokemon tipo planta el cual asintió viendo al Pokemon oso con ojos serios- quieres que te ayude?- el cual este negó- bueno, Kichi usa doble equipo y hidro pulso sobre houndoom- ordenó este.

-C. Mask: Houndoom usa colmillo raya sobre esa rana y Ursaring usa garra metal sobre ese patético intento de árbol- dijo este a sus Pokemon.

Kichi corrió tan rápido como podía y se multiplicó a sí mismo mientras el lobo con cuernos se acercaba corriendo mientras de su boca salían rayos y destruía a las cinco copias del Pokemon agua cuando Kichi estuvo detrás del el, el Pokemon fuego usó su cola para golpearlo y mandarlo al suelo donde usó colmillo rayo causando mucho daño; en la otra pelea el Pokemon oso usa sus garras que brillaban en color plata sobre el pequeño Pokemon que esquiva con dificultad los ataque del oso usando acróbata este cuando vio una apertura intentó golpearlo con este mismo ataque pero falló y Ursaring lo golpeó de lleno, este se levantaba y lo volvía a intentar usando el mismo ataque una y otra vez.

-Naruto: Kichi levántate y usa doble equipo y Tóxico sobre Houndoom.- ordenó Naruto al ver a su Pokemon lastimado y vio cómo el pequeño Pokemon Tipo planta aún era vencido por Ursaring.

-C. Mask: jajaja Niño no podrás ganarme-Dijo este- Houndoom usa lanzallamas para destruir a los clones y acaba con esa rana con colmillo rayo, Ursaring acaba con ese árbol con tajo cruzado.-ordenó el cazador.

Apenas termino de decir esto ambos Pokemon del cazador cumplieron sus órdenes y Houndoom destruyó las réplicas de Kichi dejando al Pokemon tipo agua al descubierto el cual no vio venir al Pokemon fuego que lo mordió con el ataque tipo eléctrico, al otro lado el oso se acercaba con ambos brazos en forma de x para acabar con el Pokemon planta que pudo esquivar el ataque usando acróbata.

-Naruto: Kichi vamos amigo yo sé que puedes ganarle-dijo este a su froakie que lentamente se levantaba y empieza a brillar y su cuerpo se volvía más grande y las burbujas de su cuello y espalda se unían haciendo una especie de bufanda- evolucionastes a Frogadier Kichi- dijo este sonriendo cuando su Pokemon se puso de pie y miraba serio al Pokemon enemigo frente a él y creaba su fiel espada de hielo.-Si Amigo es hora de usar tu mejor movida usa combinación hidroKatana- este voltio a ver al Pokemon tipo planta y le pregunto-me dejas dirigirte amigo, así podrás moverte más fácilmente contra el?- le dijo este y solo asintió cansado no sabía cómo darle un golpe al Pokemon oso y tal ves el humano se le ocurría algo.- bien miremos que ataques sabes-dijo este apuntándole con su Pokedex.

Pokedex: Treecko el pokemon geco bosque. Treecko es muy tranquilo y tiene gran capacidad de autocontrol, cuando un rival lo mira fijamente este le devuelve la mirada sin perder territorio. Es un Pokemon originario de Hoen. Este Treecko es Macho, conoce los movimientos:Energi bola, hoja mágica, doble patada y acróbata.- terminó de decir la Pokedex.

El entrenador rubio lo miró sonriendo a Treecko, y el cazador solo rompió burlonamente dejando que el rubio viera la información del Pokemon a su lado tal es así sería divertido.

-C. Mask: usa colmillo rayo sobre esa rana Houndoom y termina con ese Treecko con garra metal Ursaring- dijo este para ver si el rubio valía la pena de ponerse serio.

-Naruto: Treecko acércate con acróbata a Ursaring y golpéalo con doble patada en el aire.-le dijo este al Pokemon plata.

Mientras Kichi se acercaba al Pokemon siniestro con su Katana en mano para usar su combinación de combate cercano el Pokemon sinesteo usaba su cola para bloquear los ataques de la Katana de hielo, aún así cuando este estuvo sobre el uso hidropulso sobre Houndoom gracias a que ahora era más rápido y ágil, el Pokemon fue golpeado por el hidropulso pero no se movió ni un centímetro y apenas el humo del ataque fue borrado el apareció a lado del Pokemon agua golpeándolo con colmillo rayo y aventándolo contra un árbol, en la otra pelea Treecko usaba acróbata en los árboles y se acercaba ágilmente al oso cuando este intentó golpearlo con garra metal lo esquivó en el aire gracias al ataque tipo volador y contra atacó con doble patada en la cabeza del tipo normal, el pequeño Pokemon planta sonrió al fin le había dado un golpe al oso que había lastimado a sus amigos del bosque.

-Naruto: Kichi puedes seguir peleando?- Pregunto a su frogadier que apenas podía estar de pie-recupérate amigo mantente alejado de Houndoom y usa hidro pulso a distancia- le dijo a su Tipo agua- Treecko usa hoja mágica sobre Ursaring para que puedas acércate a él y usa acróbata y doble patada cuando estés cerca.-le dijo al Pokemon plata que se preparó para el ataque.

-C.Mask: terminen con ellos, Ursaring destruye esas hojas con garra umbría y espera que esté cerca y golpéalo con esas misma garras- le dijo al oso que preparó el ataque tipo fantasma- y Houndoom usa lanzallamas para destruir el hidro pulso y usa tu velocidad para terminarlo con colmillo rayo- dijo este mientras el Pokemon esperaba ver de donde salía el ataque para contra arrestarlo.

El ataque de tipo planta fue directo contra el oso destruyó las hojas con facilidad y el pequeño Pokemon usó acróbata para moverse más ágilmente en el aire y acercar para golpear al oso, este lo espero con las garras del tipo fantasma con cual se cubrió y contra atacó que el pequeño geco esquivó usando el mismo ataque del tipo volador y lanzó las dos paradas hacia el oso como el entrenador rubio le había dicho este le dio pero el Pokemon tipo normal no se vio afectado y lo golpeó con las garras oscuras y lo mandó haga donde estaba el humano, en la otra batalla en Pokemon sapo/rana le mandó el hidro pulso al Pokemon lobo desde el lado derecho cual se defendió con el lanzallamas que al chocar ambos creó un poco de vapor que aprovechó el tipo fuego y se acercó con toda su velocidad para terminar la batalla con el ataque del tipo eléctrico cual le dio de lleno al Pokemon tipo agua cual fue a para junto al geco a la par de su entrenador quedando ambos candado y sin poder levantarse.

-C. Mask: acabemos con esto,usa lanzallamas sobre esos tres Houndoom-ordenó el cazador a su Pokemon con una sonrisa cual no pudo lanzarlo cuando un trueno le calló cerca al Pokemon del cazador- Parece que llegaron tus refuerzos Niño, me voy pero será mejor que no te vuelvas a cruzar conmigo mocoso.-le dijo este cuando vio a Kakashi acercarse y corrió al bosque con sus Pokemon.

El rubio se movió para revisar a ambos Pokemon que no podían moverse estaban cansado de la batalla contra Mask y él pudo ver que solo estaba jugando con ellos y eso lo hizo sentir furioso, noto que tenía que mejorar si quería cuidar a sus Pokemon y a los que él intentaba ayudar, Kakashi se acercó al joven y vio que había sido derrotado por el cazador y sacó el recuperador portátil de su moto para ayudar a curar a ambos Pokemon y este los devolvió a sus Pokeball, sabía que ahora que el cazador se había ido podía liberar a Treecko y no obligarlo a viajar con el, cuando ambos Pokemon estuvieron curados el chico de Pueblo Paleta sacó al Pokemon plata de su Pokeball.

-Naruto: ya terminó todo- le dijo al Pokemon- eres libre puedes volver con tus amigos-le dijo este viendo al pokemon geco, este lo vio y negó con la cabeza señalándole la Pokeball- quieres viajar conmigo?- el cual asintió y le señaló la esfera que contenía a Kichi y hacia señas diciendo que quería ser igual de fuerte que el- quieres viaje conmigo para ser fuerte como Kichi, quieres que te entrene y pelear como junto a mí como contra Ursaring?- Pregunto el rubio al cual el Pokemon plata solo asintió con su cabeza, Kakashi miraba todo con una sonrisa le recordaba mucho a Kushina como capturaba a sus pokemons- ahora que viajaras conmigo necesitas un nombre-el cual este lo quedo viendo- qué tal Hashirama?- Pregunto el cual el Pokemon negó con la cabeza- Indra?- el cual también negó- mmm... Ashura?- El cual el Pokemon asintió le gustaba ese nombre- entonces serás Ashura-dijo este mientras chocaba el puño con el poemon plata y lo regresaba a su Pokeball y vio cómo ya estaba oscuro.

-Kakashi:mmm... será mejor que subas Naruto, te llevare hasta ciudad Carmín y te dejare en el centro Pokemon- dijo Kakashi guardando su libro de tapa verde en su moto( es de las motos que tienen esas bolsas a los lados donde puedes guardar tus cosas) y se prepararon para ir hasta la ciudad.

Primero de Noviembre, 8:00 pm, Centro Pokemon de ciudad Carmín.

Habían pasado unos 10 minutos desde que llegó al centro Pokemon y la enfermera le dio su habitación y reviso a sus Pokemon, actualmente él estaba en la cama de su habitación en el centro Pokemon analizando el día de hoy, había capturado un Treecko que salvo de un cazador, Kichi evolucionó y había sido derrotado humillantemente por el cazador Mask, sabía que él era un novato a la par del cazador que seguro llevaba años de experiencia y sus Pokemon eran poderoso por el entrenamiento que tenía del villano.

Se acosto y se prometió volverse más fuerte para no volver a perder contra alguien como el cazador, ahora tenía un nuevo Pokemon y tenía que entrenarlo a él y a Kichi ya que este evolucionó y tenía que probar sus nuevas habilidades, apenas cerró los ojos quedó dormido y llegó al reino de Morfeo.

... Esta historia continuará.

Nota del Autor: Ya vimos que Naruto acaba de perder contra un entrenador experimentado y que sabía cómo derrotarlo. También vimos la aparición de Kakashi y uno de los Alumnos de Minato quien era especialista en Pokemon eléctrico y Kakashi también lo siguió.

Naruto atrapó un Treecko normal sin movimientos del tipo Huevo que vivía junto a sus padres en el bosque de la ruta seis quienes murieron por su edad y no asesinados por el cazador este vivía con los Pokemon del bosque y estaba con ellos gracias a las inmigraciones que hicieron sus padres cuando él era un huevo.

Ahora veremos cómo Naruto tiene que supera esta derrota y mejorar ya que vienen los Gimnasio más fuerte donde él tendrá que pelear.


	11. Capitulo diez

No tengo ningún derecho sobre Pokemon y Naruto.

6 de noviembre, 10:00 am, campo de batalla del Centro Pokemon de Ciudad Carmín.

Nuestro protagonista rubio que está en la parte trasera del centro Pokemon donde se encuentra practicando con sus Pokemon, llevaba una semana entera alistándose y entrenado para pelear contra el Lt. Surge, le había enseñado a Ashura(Treecko que capturó el capítulo pasado) a usar hierba lazo un TM que tenía en su tubo que le regaló Tsunade, en este momento el Pokemon planta estaba practicando su combinación de acróbata con hierba lazo con la cual se acercaba al Pokemon con la agilidad aérea que le brindaba el ataque volador para enredar a su rival y hacerlo caer al suelo con el lazo tipo plata, el Pokemon podía usar sus movimiento con facilidad incluso su bola de energía que era un gran ataque a distancia, solo que el rubio no creía que le quedara a un Pokemon tan ágil como era Ashura.

Kichi estaba probando sus nuevas habilidades, desde que evolucionó era más rápido y ágil además de fuerte obviamente pero lo increíble era que podía usar su Katana más fácilmente y practicaba sus combinaciones contra sus clones(doble equipo) y peleaba contra sí mismo usando su combinación HieloKatana y ToxicoKatana para pelear a distancia además de que Naruto le dijo que practicara sus ataques a distancia para que no le pasara lo mismo que contra Houndoom de C. Mask.

Natsu y Luna practicaban juntas, Luna usaba sus hojas mágicas para atacar a Natsu que tenía bloquearlas con cuchillada, y Luna tenía que evitar los ataques físicos de Natsu sin usar teletransportación y cuando tuviera una apertura usar confusión sobre ella, así pasaron hasta que los Pokemon estuvieron cansado y hambrientos.

Después de almorzar descansaron un rato antes de volver a su rutina de entrenamiento, solo que estabas Kichi y Ashura se enfrentaban usando sus Combinaciones Kichi usaba HieloKatana y Ashura usaba Lazo-Acrobático y fortalecían sus habilidades mientras mejoraban su velocidad también, Natsu practicaba su movimiento Enfado mientras Luna intentaba dominar Brillo mágico que le enseñó de un TM que consiguió el rubio en la tienda de la ciudad y remplazaba rayo.

El rubio observa a a sus Pokemon entrenar mientras él cuidaba el Huevo Pokemon que recibió de los Clefables en el Monte Moon, el pequeño huevo se movía cuando los Pokemon del Rubio entrenaban y a veces brillaba, según la enfermera Joy el pequeño nacería en algunas semanas y se estaba vinculando con los Pokemon del rubio y con él también eso alegró al rubio porque sabía que el Pokemon bebé del huevo sería un hermanito para todo su grupo.

Después del entrenamiento el joven de Pueblo Paleta le entregó sus Pokemon a la enfermera Joy para que los revisara y este junto al huevo fue a buscar su ropa para lavarla en la lavandería del centro Pokemon, mientras secaba la ropa su Pokenav empezó a sonar y quien lo llamaba fue lo que más lo sorprendió, él contestó su Pokenav.

-Naruto:Hola Baa-Chan ¿cómo estás?-dijo el Uzumaki a su madrina.

-Tsunade:Mocoso me alegra que contestes-dijo esta- estaré mañana en ciudad Carmín y necesito que vengas conmigo a un juego- dijo esta, ella era mala en los juegos de azar pero el pequeño mocoso había ganado medio millón de pokedolar jugando al black jack y eso fue en tres rondas cuando tenía nueve años- necesitó tu suerte mocoso y los premios de este barco casino son Pokemon de la region de Alola- le empezó a explicar esta- tu padrino y yo queremos regalarle un Pokemon de esta región a tu hermana y este barco es la oportunidad perfecta para que lo hagamos- dijo Esta explicándole al rubio.

-Naruto: que tienen de especial estos pokemons de Alola?- Pregunto el rubio.

-Tsunade: pues algunos de ellos eran de Kanto originalmente y cambiaron su forma y tipo para poder sobrevivir en Alola, hay un Pokemon en especial que le gusta a tu hermana y es el vulpix Alola desde que vio el documental de estas formas- le dijo Tsunade.

-Naruto: entonces solo quieres ir al casino para conseguir el Vulpix Alola- Pregunto Naruto, Tsunade se sonrojo y no pudo contestar- vas para poder beber y perder tus ahorros vieja?- Pregunto el rubio cuando vio a Tsunade sonrojarse fuertemente- tú no superad tu vició, un padrino pervertido y una madrina alcohólica y apostadora, que bien escoges a los padrinos de tus hijos mamá.-murmuró el rubio- Si iré contigo vieja pero solo para evitar que pierdas tu dinero y conseguir el Vulpix para Mito- le dijo el rubio, Tsunade sonrió en la pantalla del Pokenav.

-Tsunade: Bien perfecto Naru-Chan te espero mañana a las 12:30pm enfrente del puerto de ciudad Carmín.-le dijo esta- nos vemos naru-Chan descansa- terminó esta despidiendo y colgándole al rubio.

El entrenador Uzumaki terminó de secar su ropa y fue atraer sus Pokemon y alistar su ropa para el día de mañana, gracias a Arceus había llevado su Yukata(creo que es así el kimono masculino) negro con cintas blancas con el símbolo Uzumaki en la espalda(el que usó en su boda con Hinata en el anime), recogió a sus Pokemon a tiempo para la cena y después se fue a dormir.

7 de noviembre, 12:20 del mediodía, puerto de ciudad Carmín.

El rubio llegó al puerto y reconoció a La rubio que llevaba un kimono verde con su pelo recogido y sus llamativos y enormes pechos que junto a ella estaba una peli negra con un kimono negro y el pelo en forma de flor cargando un Tepig que respondía al nombre de TonTon, el rubio se acercó a ellas y estas lo saludaron con un abrazo y se dirigieron a un barco gigante llamado El Gyarados Rojo, entraron mostrando los tickets que Tsunade había comprado y buscaron los juegos que daban las fichas para los premios Pokemon, se sorprendió que el Vulpix Alola valía 5 millones de fichas y una promoción que se llamaba combinación requería 15 millones de fichas que entregaba a tres Vulpix y un eevee con seis HonorBall, sinceramente esto llamó la atención al rubio.

Se separan para jugar a los juegos para ganar las fichas el rubio se fue a las máquinas mientras la rubia y la pelienegra fueron al blackjack... bueno esta última para evitar que Tsunade perdiera todo el dinero que había traído con ella, el rubio después de unos 15 minutos era el centro de atención, estaba en racha y estaba seguro que estaba apunto de dejar seca la máquina en la que estaba jugando, según él solo tenía suerte como siempre... tenía estimado que llevaba tres millones de fichas en el juego cuando la máquina se quedó sin más fichas, el rubio se movió para buscar a Tsunade cuando la gente lo miraba con estrellara y le aplaudía por cómo jugaba, moviendo un carretilla llena de fichas el rubio se fue a buscar a su madrina y alumna de esta, cuando la encontró en una mesa de blackjack con pocas fichas y una Shizune que lloraba pidiendo que se detuviera.

-Tsunade:yo... hick... voy a seguir...hick-dijo está entre sollozos cuando vio al rubio con todas sus fichas en una carretilla-El... va jugar por mi-dijo señalando al rubio- mi... nieto va a jugar por mi y les pateara el trasero-dijo la rubia conociendo la suerte del rubio los cuales los hombres en la mesa se burlaban de ella-vamos Naru-Chan juega por tu baa-chan-le dijo la rubia con unos ojos de perrito.

-Naruto:... bien lo haré Tsunada-BaaChan, pero no me vuelvas a llamar Naru-Chan en público-le dijo este Bien rojo de la vergüenza mientras su madrina se reía y se apretaba los cachetes avergonzándolo más.

Apenas el rubio se sentó y puso apuesta le tocó una escalerilla negra con la que ganó su primera mano, después de 15 manos jugadas el rubio había dejado en blanco a todos los señores que habían jugado con Tsunade y le había quitado a la casa por lo le menos 10 millones de fichas, la peli negra estaba haciendo cuenta y se le salieron los ojos cuando vio cuánto dinero en fichas había conseguido el rubio y cuando se fueron de la mesa cada uno con una carretilla de fichas y una Tsunade con una sonrisa burlona seguidos de TonTon, cuando salieron de la sección de juegos para ir a la caja un par de ancianos que habían perdido contra el joven rubio se acercaron.

-Viajó 1: Tu mocoso te voy a enseñar una lección para no hacer trampa a tus mayores- dijo un anciano algo borracho.

-viejo 2: si te vamos a enseñar modales, y después le vamos a enseñar modales a las dos mujeres que van junto a ti-dijo el otro con una mueca grotesca en su cara.

-Tsunade: ustedes no van hacer nada par de viejos verdes- dijo esta con una vena en su frente- Si no se van mi amigo les va a enseñar una lección-dijo está sacando una Pokeball de su kimono.

-Viejo 1: no te tengo miedo rubia- dijo este mientras él y su amigo sacaban unas Pokeball de sus sacos.

Viejos 1 y 2: sal Kingler/Poliwrath- sacaron estos a sus Pokemon tientas un cangrejo de 1.3 metros se formaba y una rana azul musculosa.

-Tsunade: No es en con quien se metieron viejos verdes-dijo está lanzado. Su Pokeball- Sal Vilupleme- dijo esta cuando su Pokemon flor salía y Naruto miraba a uno de los pokemons insignia de la ex elite four de Kanto.

-Viejo 1 y 2: Kingler usa Marillaso/ Poliwrath usa puño dinámico- ordenaron estos a sus Pokemon cuando Naruto iba a sacar uno de sus Pokemon para apoyar a su madrina esta le ordenó este a su Pokemon.

-Tsunade: Vilupleme usa danza pétalo y termina con esto- le ordenó a su flor.

Cuando los Pokemon de los ancianos se acercaban a la Pokemon tipo planta esta giró sobre si esquivando los ataques de ambos Pokemon creando al mismo tiempo unos pétalos rosados que golpearon a ambos tipo agua dejándolos noqueados, esto asombró a Naruto y le dio una ideas para probarlas con Ashura y Lunas con sus movimientos de hojas mágicas.

Ambos señores de edad devolvieron a sus Pokemon a sus Pokeball respectiva y salieron corriendo como niños sorprendiendo a la gente, mientras un señor de huesos anchos con unos lentes oscuros que Naruto Reconoció como Scott el dueño de la batalla de la frontera se acercó a ellos y dijo.

-Scott:valla tan hermosa y letal como siempre Tsunade- Felícita este llamando la atención de todos- No se podía esperar menos de una ex miembro de la elite 4 de Kanto- dijo este emocionado por verla, este volteo a ver a los acompañantes de esta- Oh todavía te acompaña Shizune, no has aceptado la propuesta para ser líder del Gimnasio de Ciudad fucsia jovencita-sonrojando a la la mujer peli negra quien le sonrió- y este jovencito quien es?- Pregunto Scott.

-Tsunade: este es mi ahijado Naruto Uzumaki-dijo ella sonriendo mientras miraba a Naruto recordando cómo el rubio ganó en el casino del barco que regresaba a Ciudad Carmín, noto que Scott la miraba con curiosidad reconociendo el apellido-antes que pregunte, si es hijo de Minato y Kushina- dijo esta.

-Scott: Oh increíble!!!- dijo este sonriéndole al Niño- debes estar orgulloso Niño tus padres fueron entrenadores increíbles- le expresó al niño sonriendo- Tu madre fue la entrenadora femenina más joven en ganar la liga Kanto y Sinnoh- le dijo este recordando a la pelirroja Uzumaki hija de Red y Yellow que había heredado el pelo de su abuela paterna- y tu padre oh dios!, fue un gran entrenador que quedó en la finales de la Liga de Kalos y Jhoto, llegó a ser un líder aquí en Kanto cuando se casó con tu madre, creo que en su pueblo en Kalos lo recuerdan aún como el Relámpago amarillo- le dijo este recordando al rubio que ganó su desafió de la frontera en Kalos cuando era joven- te seguiré la pista Niño, espero verte triunfar como tus padres-dijo este alejándose del grupo, tenía él presentimiento que ese Niño y el joven Ash serien grandes entrenadores en un futuro.

Tsunade, Naruto y Shizune estaban felices que acabase todo y se dirigieron a la caja para cambiar sus fichas por premios, lo que lo sorprendió fue que el joven había ganada 25 millones de fichas en total, tres millones en las máquinas y 22 en póker, el cajero le pedía a Arceus que no lo cambiaran todo en dinero sino en premios si no tendría que explicar mucho a su jefe, y deseo el cajero le se cumplió dio al rubio la promoción dándole 4 Pokeball negras con una U en amarillo en la parte superior y cuatros HonorBalls al chico y dándole 10 millones a la Mujer rubia, suspiró aliviado 10 eran mejor que 25 que le iba a deber al grupo que trajo tres carretillas llenas de fichas. Unas horas después el barco había arribado al puerto del cual había zarpado, el primero en bajar fue el rubio con el pequeño Pokemon cerdo corriendo detrás de él, Tsunade pidió un taxi y fue a dejar al rubio al centro Pokemon.

7 de noviembre, 06:45 pm, Centro Pokemon de ciudad Carmín.

-Tsunade:llegamos Naruto, te voy a depositar un poco del dinero que ganamos hoy en tu perfil de entrenador para que puedas usarlo mientras viajas- le dijo su madrina a Naruto, cual le dijo que si con la cabeza- ahora no creo que sea justo que no vieras a estos Pokemon en forma Alola antes de que nos vallamos, ya que no los registraste y quien recibió las Pokeball fui yo no sé teletransportaron al rancho de él pervertido.-le dijo al rubio que la miró con algo de curiosidad.

-Naruto:aclaró Madrina-dijo este y la miró para preguntar- creía que los Pokemon iban al rancho del profesor Oak, como lo hacen lo de Ash, ¿porque los míos van al rancho de ero-sennin?- Pregunto Naruto.

-Shizune:pues como tú padrino es un ex miembro de la elite 4 y tiene un rancho le dieron permiso para que cuide de tus Pokemon-empezó a explicar esta- y como hay ayudantes en el rancho que cuidan de ellos y algunos estudiante hacen pasantías en el rancho para ser doctores, hay personal suficiente para que nos cuenten como tu lugar para cuidar a tus Pokemon que no están en tu equipo.-termino diciendo.

Naruto asintió y agarró las Pokeball blanca que guardó para después ponerlas en la mochila, después agarró las ultraball y las lanzó al aro liberando a los Pokemon que habían en ella, de estas salieron cuatro Pokemon, un eevee, un Vulpix de Kanto y dos Vulpix blanco que imagino que eran su forma de Alola el rubio le pidió a su madrina y tía que lo esperaran, salió corriendo a su habitación y buscó su Pokedex y regreso donde estaban esperándolo las mujeres, en cuanto estuvo junto a ellas llevó su Pokedex a las formas Alola para ver su información.

Pokedex: Vulpix alola, el zorro nieve, este Vulpix llegó a Alola con un grupo de humanos y por la alimentación y su habitad se mudó a las montañas y su cuerpo y tipo cambiaron para acostumbrarse a su nuevo habitad, su aliento puede llegar a -10 grados farenhai, este Vulpix es hembra, se desconocen sus ataques.

Esto sorprendió al rubio y noto que la pequeña a la que apunto su Pokedex le estaba observando y este le sonrió y acarició la cabeza y sonrió.

-Tsunade: veo que esta pequeña le agradas- dijo sonriendo a su ahijado- deberías registrara en tu equipo Naruto, pareces que le agradas- y este tomó la ultraball de Vulpix y apuntó su Pokedex a ella registrándola como su Pokemon- le vas a poner un nombre?- le pregunto al niño el cual asintió.

-Naruto: Sip-dijo sonriendo-que tal... Yuki?-Pregunto este a la pequeña zorra cual sonrió y lo acaricio con su cabeza.-entonces serás Yuki!-le dijo a la pequeña zorra acariciandole la cabeza.

-Tsunade: parece que tienes una nueva acompañante-le dijo esta regresando a los demás Pokemon, alistándose para ir, mientras Yuki miraba a su hermano y amigos irse y se puso triste.- Parece que no quiere dejar a sus amigos-le dijo esta a Naruto.

-Naruto:Si eso parece- dijo este dándole la ultraball de la Vulpix Alola y se agachó para decirle a la Pokemon de la región insular- en algún momento te llamaré Yuki, pero creo que es mejor que te vallas con BaaChan y Shizune, y cuando estés lista para viajar vengas conmigo- dijo este mientras esta le sonreía y regresaba a su ultraball.- Nos vemos Baa-Chan y Shizune-Nee - despidiéndose con un abrazo a ambas y esta se despedían mientras se iban.

8 de noviembre, 05:00 am, Centro Pokemon de Ciudad Carmín.

El Uzumaki se levantó temprano para hacer sus ejercicios de la mañana como lo hacía en Pueblo Paleta, mientras terminaba su rutina faltaban 15 minutos para las 6 y se le ocurrió sacar a sus pokemons para entrenar con el.

Kichi y Ashura estaban listos para entrenar apenas salieron de sus Pokeballs, mientras que Luna estaba despierta Natsu la Charmander aún estaba dormida contra todo pronóstico ya que ella y Luna eran las más energéticas del grupo, el joven Uzumaki les explicó cómo sería su entrenamiento a Natsu y a Kichi el cual aún no cambiaba mucho, solo que Kichi entrenaría sin usar sus combinaciones con su Katana usando hidro pulso y Tóxico como ataques a corta y mediana distancia, Natsu intentaría usar danza dragón para aumentar su velocidad y acercarse a Kichi para poder pelear a corta distancia con cuchillada y colmillo dragón.

Ashura y Luna se alejaron junto al rubio de los Pokemon tipo agua y fuego para hacer él entrenamiento que él rubio tenía planeado para ellos.

-Naruto:ok Luna y Ashura su entrenamiento será de agilidad y poder para que podamos usar un ataque en específico con un movimiento hábil de cada uno-empezó a explicar el entrenador- ustedes se moverán y usarán al mismo tiempo hoja mágica, Luna se que puedes hacerlo usando teletransportación pero esto será para cuando no puedas usarla y el Pokemon rival te valla a atacar físicamente y tendrás que moverte para esquivar, entonces tu te moverás como lo haces mientras usas teletransportación, como si bailaras y en ese movimiento crearás las hojas como un escudo y atacarás con ellas al mismo tiempo- le dijo a la Pokemon hada- y tu Ashura usaremos tu movimiento de acróbata como con lazo hierba para que esquivas mientras usa hoja mágica, pero necesito que puedas hacer el ataque el movimiento antes que que lo combinemos con acróbata-dijo el rubio al Pokemon tipo plata el cual asintió emocionado.

Después de un tiempo la Pokemon Psíquico podía utilizarlo con ese giro que le había enseñando el rubio antes y saltando a los lados podía crearlas también, ella era muy hábil con ese movimiento y con el baile. Ashura apenas podía usarlo en movimiento el Pokemon plata no podía crear las hojas mientras giraba con sus pies por que se tropezaba, el rubio sospecho era porque el Pokemon geco intentaba copiar el baile de Luna y él no podía hacerlo, se le ocurrió que intentara hacerlo como si estuviera esquivando con sus manos y pies como lo hacía con acróbata, y el Pokemon verde lo empezó hacer más fácilmente, usaba sus manos para girar en el suelo y salta y se ponía de cabeza para girar creando viento con sus pies mientras creaba las hojas(imagínate un paso de break dance) y golpeaba fácilmente, lo empezó a dominar y el rubio le pidió que ya empezara a combinarlo con acróbata y sorprendentemente lo hacía más fácil y rápido que cuando no usaba el ataque.

Kichi y Natsu ya se habían a costumbrado a los movimientos que el rubio le había indicado para pelear, Kichi podía usar hidro pulso y Tóxico a media y corta distancia mientras peleaba ya no le pasaría lo mismo que contra el Houndoom del cazador que tubo que acercarse a la par para darle ya podía usarlo a todas distancias y atinarle a su rival, Natsu podía pelear a corta distancia con cuchillada y podía usar la danza dragón mientras atacaba con esta, eso hacía que fuera terrible si ella usaba esa combinación pero lo malo es que la agotaba cuando lo hacía, el esfuerzo físico y mental era demasiado y solo podía hacerlo tres veces, un buen límite pensó el de Pueblo Paleta, también pensó que Kichi debería usar hidropulso como lo hacían Ashura y Luna con su hoja mágica, sería un buen escudo debes en cuando, y así lo hizo y él Pokemon agua lo aprendió fácilmente, usaba hidropulso de cabeza y giraba con las piernas arriba haciendo él ataque golpeara el suelo dándole fuerza y haciéndolo que subiera mientras él giraba.

Cuando dieron las 10:30 de la mañana el rubio dio por terminado su entrenamiento y desayuno junto a sus Pokemon, se relajaron el resto del día y decidió hacer turismo por la ciudad, también visitó la cueva diglett no le sorprendió mucho esta, lo increíble era que esta conectaba a Ciudad Carmín con la ruta dos por abajo gracias al camino que crearon los diglett, comparado con el monto Moon no era muy llamativa y bonita como el gran monte donde vivían una gran cantidad de Pokemon dentro de sus cuevas.

El entrenador terminó su turismo antes de anochecer, él y sus Pokemon comieron fuera ya que tenía mucho dinero para gastar, Tsunade si le deposito bastante dinero que ganaron ayer con eso no debía de Preocuparse por recursos durante el viaje... bueno a menos que perdiera su Pokedex, llegó al centro Pokemon y se fue a su dormitorio para descansar y preparar su entrenamiento de mañana.

16 de Noviembre, 02:00 pm, frente al gimnasio de ciudad Carmín.

El rubio estaba parado frente al gimnasio de la ciudad, llevaba 15 días en la ciudad preparándose para este reto, él y sus Pokemon se habían preparado para este gimnasio, si era una batalla de 2vs2 Kichi y Luna no pelearían ya que ellos fueron quienes pelearon en el gimnasio de Ciudad Celeste, además este gimnasio era tipo eléctrico y Kichi estaría en gran desventaja, Natsu y Ashura pelearían hoy y esperaba que la Pokemon tipo fuego no le fuera tan mal contra el tipo eléctrico.

El rubio había entrado al gimnasio y se paró frente al recepcionista que era un cadete del ejército de Kanto, este le indicó el camino hacia el campo mientras buscaba al teniente Surge quien también era el lider del Gimnasio desde hace cinco años, el rubio se puso en su lado esperando al líder del Gimnasio, un rubio de 1.85 de estatura vestido con un pantalón militar y una camisola militar con gafas entró acompañado del cadete que lo atendió en la entrada, el referí había estado esperando con él en el campo de batalla que era muy parecido al del centro Pokemon era un cuadro rocoso simple con piedras y un terreno lleno de tierra.

-Lt. Surge: así que ya vino otro bebé a retarme-dijo el lider de gimnasio, que quedó viendo al rubio con curiosidad- hmp, no te asusto bebé, no importa no me ganaras, te haré salir corriendo- dijo este con una sonrisa burlona el rubio de Pueblo Uzumaki solo lo quedó viendo.

-Referí:el combate por la medalla trueno está a por comenzar, ¿están listo?- Pregunto el referí a lo que ambos dijeron que si- este será un combate 2vs2 cuando a uno no le queden ninguno de sus dos Pokemon el combate dará por terminado, el único que puede sustituir Pokemon es el retador-explicó este- el teniente saca su primer Pokemon y el primer movimiento lo tiene el retador.-terminó el referí de exponer las reglas- el combate de él Teniente Surge contra Naruto Uzumaki empieza ahora- dijo el juez dando inicio al combate.

-Lt.Surge: Sal electabuzz-dijo el soldado sacando su primer Pokemon.

-Naruto:bien- dijo este mientras sacaba su Pokedex para examinar a su rival.

-Pokedex:Electabuzz el Pokemon eléctrico, cuando se desatan tormentas los elctabuzz pelean entre sí para poder buscar sitios altos donde caigan rayos, hay ciudades que usan a electabuzz como pararrayos.-Término de decir la Pokedex y Naruto se sorprendió, este Pokemon era rudo y aguantaba que le cayeran rayos.

-Naruto:bien es tu momento de brillar, sal Ashura- dijo este sacando su primer Pokemon para el combate.

Lt.Surge Vs Naruto(intro de combate del anime Pokemon XYZ)

-Naruto:Bien Ashura acércate y usa la combinación Acróbata Lazo-dijo este mientras su Pokemon se movía a gran velocidad.

-Lt.Surge: espéralo al bebé y responde con puño trueno-dijo este a su Pokemon que se preparó esperando al Pokemon.

Mientras el Pokemon verde se acercaba usando acróbata mientras lazos salían de su espalda y este los agarrabas como si fueran látigos, el Pokemon eléctrico lo esperaba pacientemente mientras sus puños brillaban en amarillo y salían pequeños rayos de él, el Pokemon plata se acercó para pelear cerca cosa que sorprendió al soldado porque creyó que usaría los lazos para atacar a distancia, el Pokemon amarillo y negro solo sonrió y lo espero cuando este estuvo a su lado usó su puño derecho para golpearlo pero fallo su ataque y él Pokemon planta lo agarró su brazo derecho con su látigo cuando falló el ataque este aprovechó eso y lo atrajo con su brazo atrapado y lo acercó a él preparando el brazo izquierdo para golpearlo con su puño trueno, lo que este no esperaba es que usara ese movimiento para usar otra vez acróbata y esquivar el otro puño trueno para atrapar el otro brazo y terminar de enredar su cuerpo al mismo tiempo, este aprovechó y lo lanzó contra una roca que estaba cerca causándole daño al Pokemon eléctrico.

-Lt.Surge: hmp... Bien jugado bebé pero eso no funcionará otra vez-le dijo este- usa rayo sobre el Pokemon bebé Electabuzz-ordenó surge.

-Naruto: usa acróbata para esquivar y contra ataca con hoja mágica Ashura-se apresuró a ordenar el rubio para que su Pokemon no se viera afectado por el rayo.

Electabuzz sacó un rayo al cielo que de repente volvió a caer al suelo donde estaba el pequeño Pokemon plata, este usando acróbata se alejó del movimiento eléctrico fácilmente acercándose ágil y velozmente al Pokemon tipo eléctrico este esquivo su ataque del tipo volador mientras caía de manos girando creo las hojas mágicas que fueron rápidamente contra el tipo eléctrico cual no pudo esquivar el ataque de Ashura, Electabuzz no pudo evitar y el golpe de las hojas lo mandó a volar contra una rocas cual le hizo aún más daño pero su Así se levanto listo para seguir peleando.

-Lt. Surge: está dando guerra el bebé- dijo este- terminemos esto usa puño trueno y puño fuego contra ese bebé- dijo el teniente.

-Naruto: esquiva con acróbata y termínalo con bola energía cuando estés listo.- ordenó el Uzumaki.

El Pokemon eléctrico se acercó rápidamente al Pokemon de Hoen y intentó usar su puño trueno el cual, el pequeño piquemos evitó usando acróbata mientras creaba con esfuerzo una bola de energía en su boca, el Electabuzz del teniente aprovechó que el Pokemon plata creaba su ataque en el aire y lo golpeó con puño fuego, pero no fue a tiempo ya que el Pokemon geco disparó su bola de energía al Pokemon eléctrico y ambos fueron golpeado por el ataque del otro, ambos fueron a parar a unas rocas y el Pokemon tipo planta fue el primero en pararse mostrando que todavía podía seguir y el tipo eléctrico no se levantaba y se le podía notar que tenía remolinos en sus ojos mostrando que había quedado noqueado, el Pokemon del rubio sonreía por su primera victoria cuando sintió como una quemadura le causa efecto donde lo había golpeado el Pokemon eléctrico.

-Referí: Electabuzz del teniente Surge no puede continuar, el Pokemon del retador gana el primer round- dijo el referí apuntándole con una de sus banderas al rubio.

-Naruto:bien hecho Ashura ganasteis- le dijo el rubio Felicitando a su Pokemon y este le sonreía- puedes seguir o necesitas un descansar?-Pregunto al cual su Pokemon le respondió que podía.

-Lt. Surge: terminemos con esto, Sal Raichu-dijo este sacando a su Pokemon más fuerte.

Cuando salió de su Pokeball el Raichu lo primero que hizo fue rugir mostrando su poder.

-Lt. Surge: Usa campo eléctrico y acábalo con puño trueno-dijo este.

-Naruto: espéralo y usa el contra escudo de hoja mágica-dijo el retador.

Mientras el ratón eléctrico creaba su campo eléctrico que le daría ventaja en cinco minutos aumentando sus ataques Tipo eléctricos, corrió rápido a la par del Pokemon planta que apenas se acercó empezó a girar creando su ataque cosa que no le importó al Pokemon ratón que igual lo golpeó y después salió disparado por el ataque del pequeño tipo plata que también salió volando por el golpe, a diferencia de la ves pasada esta ves Treecko no pudo levantarse tan fácilmente y cuando se levantó la quemadura le pasó factura y cayó al suelo quedando noqueado por otro lado el Pokemon del líder se levantó sacudiendo su cuerpo un poco adolorido, parece que la habilidad de Ashura espesura estaba activa y lo afectó bastante.

-referí: el Pokemon del retador no puede continuar, el líder del Gimnasio gana esta ronda- dijo el referí señalando con su bandera al tendiente que esperaba que el rubio sacara a su Pokemon.

-Naruto:bien hecho Ashura- dijo este metiendo al Pokemon a su Pokeball para después agarrar la Pokeball de su Charmander- Yo te elijo Natsu- dijo lanzado la Pokeball para sacar su Pokemon.

Natsu apenas tocar el suelo rugió ansiosa de pelear, la cual al ver a Raichu se puso seria y en posición para pelear y Raichu se preparó también.

-Lt. Surge: así que otro Pokemon bebé- dijo este burlándose- no importa usa Rayo sobre el bebé- ordenó el lider.

-Naruto: vamos Natsu esquivalo y usa danza dragón- dijo este.

Mientra el rayo caí donde estaba la Charmander, esta la esquivaba saltando mientras cuando tocaba el suelo la energía morado lo cubría mostrando que había completado el ataque.

-Lt. Surge: bien Raichu usa puño trueno sobre la bebe- dijo el teniente.

-Naruto: Esquiva usando danza dragón y contra ataca con cuchillada- ordenó este a su fiel Charmander.

Mientras la Pokemon se cubría de energía morada, el Raichu se acercaba con su puño trueno cuando estaba listo para golpearlo el Pokemon tipo fuego esquivó el puño fácilmente gracias a su velocidad, recién adquirida por la danza dragón, después de eso la Pokemon del rubio atacó con sus brazos brillando que parecían navajas al ratón eléctrico que al estar tan cerca no pudo esquivarlo golpeándolo fuertemente.

-Lt. Surge: así que el bebé también es rápido, no importa atráelo con hierba lazo y para terminarlo con puño trueno- dijo este sabiendo que estaba a punto de terminar el campo eléctrico.

-Naruto: deja que te atrape con hierba lazo y usa colmillo fuego en su puño trueno- empezó ordenado a Natsu que estaba lista- y cuando lo tengas explota con enfado- terminó este en voz baja lo suficiente para que su Pokemon lo escuchara.

Natsu espero que lo atraparan mientras era tirado hacia donde estaba Raichu su colmillos sacaba fuego listo para interceptar el ataque como su entrenador lo había planeado, cuando estuvo cerca del Pokemon ratón y este estaba por golpearlo el puño trueno fue interceptado por el Colmillo fuego que lo detuvo en seco, desató el infierno sacado una explosión de energía morada golpeó al Raichu que salió disparado contra una roca golpeándolo, el Pokemon ratón se levanta con dificultad sorprendiendo a Naruto viendo cómo su Pokemon tenía los ojos morados en estado furioso como siempre que usaba enfado, el rubio sabía que tenía que estar cerca otra ves para usar el ataque que todavía faltaba que explotara dos veces.

-Lt. Surge: Raichu levántate y corre para golpearlo con puño trueno- dijo este sabiendo que este sería el último ataque con el campo eléctrico.

-Naruto: espéralo y explota Natsu-dijo este sabiendo que en ese estado no podía moverse mucho.

El Pokemon eléctrico se levantó con un poco de dificultad y corrió con máxima después de levantarse, para golpearlo con su puño trueno este no espero que la Charmander lo esperara con una explosión morada cuando estuvo a su lado, otra vez lo mandó a volar golpeando la misma roca que había golpeado anteriormente, el Pokemon ratón intentó levantarse solo para caer de espalda y quedar noqueado.

-Referí: Raichu del teniente Surge no puede continuar el ganador es Charmander del retado Naruto Uzumaki, por lo tanto el ganador del combate es el retador-dijo el Referí terminado el combate declarando al rubio de Pueblo Paleta como ganador.

El rubio estaba por felicitar a su Pokemon cuando esta empezó a brillar y crecer, un cuerno empezó a salirle, la llama de la cola aumentó y su evolución Charmeleon apareció dando un rugido potente.

-Naruto: Felicidades Natsu evolucionaste- dijo este abrazando a su Pokemon que también estaba feliz de evolucionar, vio su cola y noto que el lunar en forma de estrella todavía estaba sonrió al ver lo que su padre le había heredado físicamente todavía estaba con ella.-has crecido mucho desde que salimos de Pueblo Paleta hace un mes.- dijo este viendo cómo había crecido su inicial.

-Lt. Surge: felicidades Niño- dijo el teniente junto a su soldado a la par de Naruto- te entregó la medalla trueno como reconocimiento que me derrotasteis- dijo este entregándole la medalla y saludando en forma militar- ahora tengo una duda- le dijo este y Naruto lo voltio a ver- eres familiar de Minato Namikaze?- le pregunto.

-Naruto:Asi es teniente-dijo este- el es o era mi padre- dijo Naruto recordando a su padre.

-Lt. Surge: bien chico eres igual de bueno que tu padre a su edad- dijo este recordando cuando se enfrentó en Jhoto contra el padre del chico- lamentó tu perdida- dijo este recordando que minato y su esposa había y

Muerto, el chico solo sonrió y se despidió del líder saliendo del gimnasio- el es igual de bueno que tu Minato e igual de fuerte que su madre y abuelo, tal ves mire la liga este año, él y los otros tres mocosos serán interesantes-dijo recordando a un peli rojo, peli castaño, azabache y a un pelo negro con peinado Raro y vestido de un expandex verde.-no abran muchos bebés este año.-dijo sonriendo.

Ese mismo día, 07:30pm, Centro Pokemon de Ciudad Carmín.

Naruto se encontraba feliz en su habitación después de comer había ganado su tercer Gimnasio y se estaba acercando en su camino a la liga Pokemon falta bastante todavía para el inicio de la liga pero él estaba en buen camino ya, había llamado a su familia contándole que había ganado la medalla y todos los felicitaron incluso la pequeña Yuki lo felicito, sorprendentemente Mito había llamado al Vulpix de Kanto Kurama y al de Alola Azuka, mientras que él eevee se llamó sr.bigotes cosa que le gustó al pequeño, después de eso llamó a Leaf quien aún estaba en Pueblo Paleta y le contó de su victoria en Ciudad Carmín y lo del gimnasio, esta lo felicito y prometió ir a ver a la pequeña Yuki mañana, después de esto se despidieron y el joven heredero se fue a dormí cuando guardó su porta medalla en su mochila.

... esta historia continuará.

Fin del capítulo 10

Nota del Autor: Ya vimos que en mi fic la gente sabe de las demás regiones, me parece tonto que Ash no sepa de estas ya que si van a la primaria les deben enseñar esto, además ellos solo saben de Geografía así que no saben muchos de sus costumbres y Pokemon.

Tsunade se fue a un casino y casi queda en cero si no fuera por Naruto, Naruto capturó un Vulpix Alola y lo mandó al rancho de su familia, creo que explique la importancia de Jiraiya en Kanto un poco, bueno de todas formas explicaré la importancia de los cuatros familiares de Naruto que conocemos actualmente:

Jiraiya: Ex Elite 4, escritor del famoso icha-icha, experto en Pokemon tipo sapos y agua, ex policía y cuidador del rancho del clan Uzumaki Konoha.(este lo compró al clan pero aún está bajo el nombre del clan dado que puso a Mito y Naruto como herederos de este).

Tsunade Senju: ex elite 4, la mejor médica profesional en humanos y Pokemon en todo Kanto y Jhoto, heredera del clan senju(su hermano no murió), experta en Pokemon tipo planta y veneno.

Shizune Kato: alumna de Tsunade, fue nominada para ser líder del Gimnasio de Ciudad fucsia, médico de Pokemon y humanos como su maestra, experta en Pokemon tipo veneno.

Mito Uzumaki Namikaze: Hermana de Naruto, estudiante de primaria en Pueblo Paleta, le gusta cuidar Pokemon , quiere ser investigadora como su tía abuela Mito Uzumaki, actualmente tiene tres Pokemon , dos vulpix( uno normal y el otro de Alola) y un eevee.


	12. Capitulo once

No poseo ni a Pokemon ni a Naruto, son de sus propios creadores.

18 de Noviembre, 03:15pm, Ruta 6 a 10 Km de Ciudad Azafrán.

Nuestro protagonista se dirigía hacia la intercepción de la ruta seis para llegar a Ciudad Azafrán para su siguiente pelea de Gimnasio, lastimosamente no pudo reunirse con Leaf en Ciudad Carmín porque ella aún no podía salir de Pueblo Paleta,la chica le había dicho que posiblemente se vieran en Ciudad fucsia ya que sus batallas de gimnasio y concursos no coincidían hasta enero, y la liga era en junio el chico tenía que volar básicamente por todo Kanto y ella también tendría que viajar rápido, le faltaban dos cintas para el gran festival de Kanto y después de él de Ciudad Fucsia solo le faltaría el concurso de Ciudad Verde que sería en marzo eso le daba dos meses para viajar con su rubio, Naruto estaba emocionado de llegar a la ciudad la ves pasada solo pasó rápido y no pudo no visitar el dojo Pokemon y el gimnasio, habían muchas cosas más en la ciudad pero eso era lo único que valía la pena para el.

-Chico Ramdon 1: escuchastes?, vino una escuela de Alola a pelear en el inter escolar mundial de batallas Pokemon- dijo este llamando la atención del Rubio, con razón había mucha gente en la ruta- La semi final será entre el colegio privado de Ciudad fucsia Vs la escuela superior Pokemon de Alola-dijo este- en dos días será las batallas de los equipo, se celebrará en el gimnasio de ciudad fucsia-termino este y su compañero junto a él corrieron hacia la ciudad.

El rubio se emocionó podría ver una batalla Pokemon inter escolar, y también podría ver Pokemon de Alola, el rubio se emocionó y llamó a Gary y Leaf en una videoconferencia.

-Leaf: CARIÑO-dijo Leaf apenas vio a Naruto, en el momento que noto a Gary se sonrojó y noto lo que había dicho-... Ho...hola Gary, Hola Naruto- dijo esta sin ver la pantalla intentando ocultar su sonrojo.

-Gary: Hola Leaf, Naruto-dijo riéndose de Leaf y viendo al rubio que estaba un poco rojo- no se porque se sonrojan si todos saben que ambos se gustan-dijo este sorprendiendo a los rubios- es más tu mamá- dijo apuntando a Leaf- y tú Madrina-dijo apuntando al rubio ahora por la pantalla- tienen una apuesta para ver cuando admiten que ya son novios- dijo el peli castaño sonrojando a los rubios que aún no eran pareja.

-Leaf: es que no lo somos- dijo esta roja como el pelo de Kushina- Aún- dijo en un susurro que escucharon ambos chicos- pero bueno para que nos llamasteis Naru-kun?- Pregunto la peli miel.

-Naruto: Oh si, los llame para ver si podían venir a Ciudad Azafrán en dos días- empezó a decir este- los quería invitar a las semifinales torneo interno escolar mundial que serán en Ciudad Azafrán-dijo este proponiéndolo a sus amigos.

-Gary: Por mi no hay problemas, llegaría mañana a medio día Naruto-dijo este.

-Leaf: Yo no puedo- dijo Leaf con una cara triste- Yo debo ciudar esta semana a Mis primos como castigo por no estar para el cumpleaños de la abuela hasta que termine este mes- dijo la chica- pero diviértanse chicos- les dijo sonriendo, para luego ver en su Pokenav donde estaba la pantalla de Naruto y decirle- si me doy cuenta que alguna chica se te acerca en la ciudad para coquetear contigo, te va a ir Mal Uzumaki- dijo sonriendo demacrado dulce- y a ti también Oak si dejas que alguna se le acerca a mi... Chico- dijo esta dudando en lo ultimo, no eran novios pero ella y Naruto ya habían quedado de serlo después de su primera cita oficial- Nos vemos- dijo desconectándose.

-Gary: Tenias que escoger una chica loca Naruto?- le dijo este con miedo de Leaf, el rubio lo volteó sonriendo- se que es linda y todo pero cuando quiere da miedo- le dijo el Oak.

-Naruto: No tienes ni ideas de lo tenebrosa que puede llegar a ser- dijo el Uzumaki aterrando al futuro investigador- ella da tanto miedo como Kaa Chan- dijo este, asiendo sudar a Gary él conoció a Kushina cuando era pequeño había conocido a Naruto desde bebés, sus madres eran amigas gracias a sus abuelos Red y Blue, diablos incluso conocía a Gold el padre de Leaf y a ella desde que andaban en pañales(sip Leaf es hija del protagonista de los juegos Gold and Silver, el personaje del remake de los juegos de Ds aparecerá con otro nombre.).

-Gary: estás bromeando verdad?- dijo aterrado.

-Naruto: no... bueno tal ves exageré un poco, tal ves como Shizune nee-dijo el rubio recordando cómo la peli negra los castigaba cuando se iban a los bosques cerca del pueblo.

-Gary: ok eso es mejor- dijo quitándose el sudor de su frente, aún estaba aterrado pero no como cuando creí a que era igual que Su tía Kushina- No vemos en dos días Naruto- dijo en forma de despedida.

Después que la llamada terminara el rubio siguió su camino hacia la ciudad, cuando estaba anocheciendo el rubio llegó a la ciudad y tomó rumbo al centro Pokemon de dicha ciudad, la enfermera Joy lo recibió cordialmente y este le pidió que le diera una habitación a la cual le dio la última disponible. El rubio cenó en la cafetería y después se fue a dormir.

19 de Noviembre, 05:00 am, campo de batalla del Centro Pokemon de Ciudad Azafrán.

El rubio se había levantado como en las últimas semanas haciendo el entrenamiento que habían hecho en Ciudad Carmín, el Uzumaki y sus Pokemon hacían su rutina diaria para mejorar sus habilidades, no había cambiado mucho su entrenamiento solo que Natsu y Kichi entrenaban usando unos troncos que Caín de los árboles esquivándolos con unas vendas en sus ojos para mejorar sus instintos, Ashura y Luna practicaban moviéndose rápido en el campo con Agiles movimientos en los pies, esto era por unas dos horas para calentar y mejorar su resistencia, y después practicaban haciendo Sparring entre ellos. Por su parte el rubio hacía el entrenamiento que hacía en su casa sus estiramientos, lagartijas, se Gaxiola a, abdominales y movimientos de lucha que le había enseñado Jiraiya, para terminar meditando después cuando sus Pokemon descansaban.

Después de terminar sus entrenamientos el rubio desayuno con sus pokemons en el patio del centro Pokemon, se sorprendió cuando el día después que el saliera de ciudad Carmín Ashura noto la bufanda que el viejo Sarutobi le había hecho al rubio y la tomó como suya, el rubio había dejado que se la quedara usándola porque el ex sensei de sus padrinos le había dicho que se las diera a los Pokemon que sentían una conexión con las piedras y el noto como le brillaban los ojos al pequeño Treecko cuando vio esta, todos sus Pokemon que viajaban con él tenían Un accesorios con ellos, como dijo el Sarutobi cuando Natsu evolucionó la pulsera de su cola creció junto a ella.

El entrenador del pueblo Paleta fue a hacer turismo después de su desayuno salió hacer turismo por la ciudad, lo que le llamó más la atención fue una tienda de peluches que estaba en la esquina cerca del mercado, entró a ella y empezó a buscar unos peluches para Leaf y Mito, él encontró un muñeco de Pichu para su hermana, lo que le costó encontrar fue un peluche de Bulbasaur el Pokemon favorito de la chica que le gustaba,al Encontrarlo fue directo a la caja y lo pago.

El rubio después de comprar los muñecos siguió su camino, el rubio noto que estaba frente al gimnasio de la ciudad y decidió que compraría los boletos de él y Gary hoy y no mañana como él tenía planeado, entró al gimnasio y saludó a la recepcionista la cual lo atendió.

-recepcionista: así que dos entradas-Pregunto y el rubio le respondió que si con la cabeza- sólo tenemos en las gradas del medio, las que entran cerca del campo están agotadas y las de la parte superior también- dijo esta el rubio se sorprendió por cómo era el gimnasio de grande ella lo noto y sonrió- hemos hecho unos ajustes para estas semi finales la arena de combate es más pequeña y pudimos organizar bien las gradas incluso pusimos más para ese día- dijo ella sonriendo el rubio asintió y aceptó los asientos- pagará en efectivo, tarjeta o perfil de entrenador- Pregunto está.

-Naruto: Perfil por favor- dijo entregando su Pokedex, la recepcionista la tomó y la puso en una máquina que sacaba la información.

Máquina: Naruto Uzumaki... perfil de entrador... cantidad de dinero rango oro... transacción completada... confirme con sus huellas en la máquina-el rubio hizo lo que la máquina pidió y puso sus dedos en la pantalla-... identidad confirmada pase buen día.- termino de decir esta y le daba un recibo al Uzumaki.

-Recepcionista: eso es todo con el recibo entran los dos, de lo en la taquilla ese día y será todo, que pase buen día- dijo la recepcionista regresándole sí Pokedex al rubio.

Después de comprar sus entradas le dio hambre y vio la hora, se sorprendió que eran las 2:00 de la tarde y se dirigió al centro Pokemon para comer junto a sus Pokemon y el resto del día.

20 de noviembre, 10:30 de la mañana, Centro Pokemon de Ciudad Carmín.

El rubio se encontraba en la recepción de lo centro Pokemon esperando a Gary, el nieto del profesor le envió un mensaje diciéndole que llegaría temprano ayer, él quería que el rubio lo acompañara a traer un encargo de su abuelo a la tienda de mecánica de la ciudad, Naruto observó el carro de Gary y salió del centro Pokemon con él para dirigirse a la tienda.

Ese mismo día, Tienda de mecánica de ciudad Carmín centro de la ciudad, 11:30 am.

El rubio y el castaño acababan de recibir el encargo del profesor Oak cuando notaron a una chica que vestía un vestido blanco a las rodillas con una Licra negra siendo rodeada por unos tipos vestidos de negro que él peli castaño reconoció.

-Gary: Naruto esa muchacha está rodeada por el equipo rocket hay que ayudarla - dijo corriendo hacia la chica junto al rubio que asintió a su amigo.

-Chica desconocida: déjenme en paz ya les dije que no les voy a dar nada- dijo esta sería- no le importan quien sean.

\- m. del equipo rocket: mira niña si no nos das todo lo que tienes te haremos daño- dijo este y sonrió de forma grotesca- o mejor qué tal si no nos das nada y nos divertimos contigo- dijo dándole una mirada lujuriosa que hizo que ella diera un paso atrás asustada.

\- Gary: No lo harás si sabes lo que te conviene- dijo este sacando a su Electabuzz.- mejor vete- terminó de decir el Oak.

\- M. Del tema rocket: crees que unos niños nos dan miedo- dijo este y sus compañeros junto a él sacaban a sus Pokemon siendo estos unos Zubats y Rattatas- vamos a enseñarte cómo se pelea Niño bonito- dijo burlándose y sus compañeros con él se reían.

\- Naruto: te ayudaré Gary son 5 contra 1, yo te cubriré la espalda- dijo este mientras Kichi salía de su Pokeball con su Katana lista para pelear- listos soldaditos- dijo el rubio burlándose y provocando a los miembros del equipo.

\- M. Del team rocket 2: ja Niño te arrepentirás de esto- dijo el.

\- Chica misteriosa: no dejaré que ustedes le defienda- dijo ella sacando de su Pokeball un Pokemon azul que parecía un León marino que nunca habían visto los jóvenes de Kanto- Popplio usa usa acuaJet contra esos Rattatas- dijo esta.

\- Gary: bien es mucho mejo- dijo este- Electabuzz usa trueno sobre los Zubats de la derecha- ordenó Gary.

\- Naruto: Kichi usa combinación HieloKatana contra los de los izquierda- dijo el rubio.

\- Team rocket: Rattata híper colmillo/ Zubats usa colmillo veneno- ordenaron los malos.

El Pokemon de la chica se movió rápidamente contra los Rattatas impactándolas con su acuaJet mandándolos a volar, Electabuzz dejó caer un poderoso trueno sobre los Rattatas de la derechas dejándolos noqueados en el suelo y Kichi usó su ataque para dejarlos congelados y noqueados a los murciélagos de la Izquierda dejando asustados a los del team rocket, que regresaron a sus Pokemon a sus Pokeball usando una bomba de humo para desaparecer.

La chica él misteriosa y los dos amigos vieron cómo un joven de pelo verde que desafiaba la gravedad se acercaba sudando y cansado.

-Chico de pelo verde: Momo-Chan- dijo el pelo verde llamando a la chica- lamentó haberte dejado sola me quede atrapado con ese montón de gente- dijo señalando a un grupo de turista, eso le bajo una gota a los chicos de Kanto y hizo sonreír a la chica.

-Chica: no te procures Izuku-Luna- dijo esta sonriéndole- estos chicos me ayudaron cuando estaba en problemas, además te dije que no soltarás mi mano para que no te separaras demasiado- dijo esta al chico que estaba avergonzado sobándose la nuca- Gracias por ayudarme- dijo volteando a ver a quienes la ayudarla- Soy Momo Yaoyorozu- dijo presentándose para luego apuntar a su compañero peli verde- y él es mi novio Izuku Midoriya- dijo sonriendo y haciendo que el peli verde se pusiera rojo y parecía querer desmayarse, el peli castaño puso cara de ahogo y el rubio se rió de él.

-Naruto: Soy Naruto y él es Gary- dijo presentando a ambos-... puedo escanear a tu Pokemon?- dijo este sacando su Pokedex y pidiendo permiso la chica solo sonrió diciéndole que si.

Pokedex: Popplio el Pokemon Leon Marino, este Pokemon crea burbujas que maneja fácilmente, pero para poder hacer una bien grande necesita practicar mucho, este Pokemon es de los iniciales de Alola, no se sabe qué género es y se desconocen sus ataques-dijo la Pokedex sorprendiendo a los dos entrenadores de Kanto.

-Gary: así que ustedes son de alola?- Pregunto el chico.

-Izuku: Si así es- dijo sonriendo- vinimos con nuestro colegio para participar en un torneo hoy mismo- esto sorprendió a los chicos y Momo solo sonrió.

-Momo: si representamos a la escuela superior de Alola- dijo esta- Izuku y yo somos del equipo de tres que vinieron a pelear hoy- dijo al ver que ellos estaban por preguntar eso.- pero ya estarse y debemos volver con nuestros compañero, fue un gusto conocerlo y gracias por ayudarme- dijo esta jalando a su novio del brazo mientras se despedían.

-Naruto: No deberías ponerte así Gary cualquiera diría que esa chica te gustaba- le dijo el rubio burlándose de su amigo que se sonrojó un poco.

-Gary: no seas tonto Naruto, ella no me gustaba, era linda pero no mi tipo- dijo este.

-Naruto: aclaró los dos sabemos que te gusta cierta rubia de ojos Verde que viene de pasante donde tu abuelo todos los veranos- dijo este viendo cómo su amigo se puso Bien rojo, riéndose de él.

-Gary: que Temari no me gusta así idiota- dijo gritándole al rubio.

-Naruto: yo nunca dije que era temari- dijo el rubio- ese chistes tu- dijo corriendo y el castaño lo seguía para golpearlo.

-Kichi: Froga, Frooog, gadier?(entendistes algo de eso?)- le dijo Kichi a Electabuzz.

-Electabuzz: Buzz(ni idea)- le respondió mientras negaba y corría hacia su entrenador.

El día paso rápidamente y el torneo inter escolar empezó los Chico estaban emocionados por ver pelear a Momo y a Izuku, la primera en pelar fue la chica que uso a su Popplio y le ganó a un Sperow del chico contra el que peleaba, el saco a un monkey para pelear pero momo sacó a un perrito que según su Pokedex era Rockruff el cual le ganó a monkey con roca afilada en tres turnos.

Después peleo un chico con un cabello amarillo y otro participante de Kanto que empataron, dos y dos en ambas rondas la primera fue por que el

Poliwag del de Kanto pudo derrotar al Marowak Alola y el cual envenenó al poliwag y también calló para empatar la ronda, la segunda casi también la gana el de Kanto con su Geodude que estaba derrotando al Voltorb del de Alola y este usó explosión haciendo que ambos quedaran fuera.

Izuku fue el último en pelear contra su rival que sacó primero un Raichu para la primera ronda y el joven de Alola sacó un Salandit un Pokemon veneno fuego para la primera, el cual usó gas venenoso como primer ataque y Raichu no pudo evitarlo el segundo fue lanza llama pero no le dio al Raichu que lo golpeó con puño trueno, el tercer ataque del Pokemon de Alola fue una furia dragón que le dio al Pokemon de Kanto que lo dañó un poco, el Raichu contra atacó con un trueno dañando al de Alola ganado la primera ronda. Izuku sacó a su segundo Pokemon que fue un Búho verde con un mechón de pluma como pelo en su frente, este era Dartrix el Pokemon planta volador evolucionó del inicial tipo planta de Alola, el uso viento aciago que golpeó al Raichu mandándolo volar y el veneno lo terminó por noquear, el Pokemon planta brilló en rojo mostrando que sus Stats subieron por el ataque fantasma.

La tercera ronda fue de Un tangela Vs el dartix de Izuku que empataron gracias al polvo veneno que usó tangela para envenenar al pájaro planta, el cual usó picotazo y hoja afilada para debilitar al Pokemon del entrenador de Kanto que contra atacó con rayo solar que dejó cansado y noqueado a ambos Pokemon.

La tercera ronda el entrenador de Kanto sacó a un Wartortle que era su inicial y el de Alola sacó a su Hakamo-o del tipo dragón lucha de Alola, el cual con una danza dragón mejoró sus estadísticas, el wartorlte usó giro rápido para acercar el cual fue esquivado y contra golpeado con gancho alto y derrotado por una cola dragón, esto le dio la tercera ronda y la victoria a Izuku y a Alola sobre el equipo de ciudad fucsia.

El árbitro dijo que la final sería en Teselia/Unova en dos meses en el estadio de Ciudad Mayólica entre La escuela superior de Alola VS El Instituto de Pueblo Paleta , eran las escuelas de los dos primos Oak, Alola Vs Kanto de nuevo.

Después del torneo los chicos se despidieron y Naruto regresó a su habitación del centro Pokemon para dormir, él sabía que el profesor Oak y Jiraiya tenían una escuela en pueblo Paleta para entrenadores pero ellos nunca habían participado en los inter escolares, por lo menos cuando él estudiaba en ella.

21 de noviembre, 10:00 am, gimnasio de Ciudad Azafrán.

El rubio iba a retar a Sabrina hoy para tener su cuarta medalla de Kanto, él estaba esperando a la lider que entraba junto a un... Haunter que le hacía bromas, el referí dijo que sería un combate uno a uno y ella sacó a su Alakazam y él sacó a Luna, ella estaba lista, el referí dio inicio a su combate.

-Naruto: Luna usa hoja mágica en alakazam- dijo el rubio.

-Sabrina:... PsicoCorte- dijo esta.

Las hojas salíeron volando contra el Pokemon de la Líder que los eliminó con un corte de aire gracias a los poderes psíquicos de su alakazam, este ataque también se dirigió donde estaba Luna que usó su teletransportación para esquivar el ataque, esto hizo que Sabrina sonriera sabiendo cómo evitar que usara ese ataque para esquivar y atacar a su Pokemon.

-Sabrina: Alakazam usa gran ojo y después usa PsicoCorte- dijo a su Pokemon.

-Naruto: usa teletransportación y contra ataca con brillo mágico- dijo el Uzumaki.

El Pokemon de Sabrina se quedó quieto y sus ojos brillaron en verde para después perder ese mismo brillo, la Pokemon hada usó teletransportación para aparecer detrás del Pokemon Psíquico de la Líder quien lo esperaba y usó su PsicoCorte golpeando a la pequeña hada.

-Sabrina: es buena idea usar teletransportación para esquivar los ataques- dijo Sabrina llamando la atención del rubio- pero hay movimientos que puede prevenir donde aparecerá y usarlo para contra golpear- dijo la lider sorprendiendo al rubio- gran ojo me ayuda a prevenir donde aparecerá tu Ralts y además de eso me deja golpear a Pokemon tipo sinestro-terminó de explicar su ataque- Así que terminemos con esto usa PsicoCorte en esa Ralts Alakazam- dijo.

-Naruto:Usa la danza de las hojas mágicas para defenderte Luna- dijo este pensando en el movimiento que copió de su madrina cuando la vio pelear en el casino.

La pequeña Luna intentó usar su danza con las hojas pero No funcionó el gran ojo leyó todo el movimiento y el PsicoCorte le dio otra ves ala Pokemon del retador derrotándola.

-Referí: el Pokemon del retador ya no puede seguir la ganadora es la Líder Sabrina- dijo el referí- según las reglas de la Liga de Kanto puedes volver a retar a la lider dentro de una semana o más- terminó de decir el referí.

El rubio asintió y se fue del Gimnasio, no sabía cómo ganaría contra Sabrina y sabía que Luna sería quien quisiera la derrotar al Pokemon Psíquico, esa pequeña Ralts era muy orgullosa cómo infantil, a ella no le gustaba perder.

25 de noviembre, 5:45 pm, dojo Pokemon de Ciudad Azafrán, Torneo Tipo Lucha noche 10.

El rubio estaba en las gradas viendo los combates de los Pokemon tipo lucha, era interesante ver los movimientos de los Pokemon que tenían prohibido usar atacas especiales, solo tenían permitido usar ataques físicos solo los ataques de puño fuego, hielo y trueno eran permitidos, actualmente un Monkey y Un Lucario se enfrentaban y era una pelea reñida entre dos Pokemon que usan combate cercano y puño aumento, el rubio miró con interés como el Pokemon tipo lucha acero(lucario) usaba sus pies girando en el combate y atacaba a corta distancia pera evitar que el puño aumentó del monkey le diera ya que tenía mejor agilidad y velocidad el último, esto le dio una idea al entrenador para pelear sin usar su teletransportación con luna tenía que enseñarle a la pequeña a pelear un poco mano a mano lo malo sería que tendría que quitarle un movimiento para que funcionara.

26 de Noviembre, 09:30 am, campo de batalla Centro Pokemon de Ciudad Azafrán.

El entrenador de Pueblo Paleta se había levantado temprano y después de haber hecho sus entrenamientos matutinos como siempre el rubio le pidió a Kichi y Ashura que practicaron con sus ataques de pelea mano a mano con Luna que había aprendido ya El TM Imagen del tubo de movimiento, ellos usaban acróbata(Ashura el Treecko) y su Katana (Kichi el Frogadier) la pequeña apenas podía esquivar acróbata para contra atacar con imagen, después de practicar con el Pokemon que usaba el ataque volador kichi usaba su Katana despacio contra ella que ya reaccionaba mejor a los ataques del Sapo(se que es una rana pero prefiero poner sapo) que iba aumentando la velocidad y ella podía atacar más rápido bailando usando ese impulso como movimiento para esquivar atacando con su ataque cuando estaba quieta.

Después de dos horas dejaron de practicar para almorzar, el rubio quedó de seguir entrenando durante una semana más para su revancha contra Sabrina, durante ese tiempo Luna mejoró bastante su pelea cuerpo a cuerpo, ya no sería débil contra Pokemon que usaran este medio para pelear contra ella.

7 de Diciembre, 02:25 pm, Gimnasio de Ciudad Azafrán.

Habían pasado 2 semanas y medias desde que fue derrotado por Sabrina venía preparado para pelear y ganar, Luna se había preparado para su revancha ella no se dejaría ganar otra vez, él entró y la recepcionista le dijo que él Referí estaba listo e iría por Sabrina para comenzar el combate, cinco minutos después él y Sabrina ya estaban en sus lugares en el campo de batalla.

-Referí: la revancha entre el retador Naruto Uzumaki VS La Líder Sabrina está por empezar, será un combate 1VS1 como fue el primer combate-el Referí dijo.

-Sabrina: bien espero que hayas mejorado- dijo la lider tomado la

Pokeball de su Alakazam- Sal Alakazam-dijo sacando su Pokemon.

-Naruto: si hemos mejorado- dijo este sacando su Pokeball- SAL LUNA- tiro lazando su Pokeball mientras salía su Ralts.

-Sabrina: Bien Usa Gran Ojo y ataca PsicoCorte- ordenó la lider.

-Naruto: Acércate a Alakazam Luna y Usa Imagen- dijo el rubio.

La Pokemon Hada Se acercó mientras sus ojos brillaban en verde, cuando el brillo terminó lanzó su PsicoCorte cuando Luna estaba frente a él y esquivó el ataque del tipo Psíquico y contraatacó con imagen junto a él golpeándolo por primera vez.

-Sabrina: bien; bien esto está mejor-dijo felicitando al rubio esto para ella sería emociónate- Usa premonición y luego vuelve a usar PsicoCorte-le ordenó la médium.

-Naruto:Bien usa tu escudo de hojas mágicas mientras te acercas para usar imagen.- le indicó el rubio a su Pokemon.

El Pokemon de la lider lanzó una bola de energía al techo que se quedó quieta brillando para después preparar su ataque, Luna se acercaba mientras las hojas mágicas giraban alrededor de esta protegiéndola, el corte de energía psíquica voló a la Pokemon hada que se protegió con las hojas y se protegió, cuando estuvo al lado usó imagen junto a él volviendo a golpearlo.

-Sabrina: usa recuperación y después usa PsicoCorte-ordenó la lider.

-Naruto: Bien usa tu escudo otra vez contra el PsicoCorte y ataca con brillo mágico para atacar a distancia-le dijo a su Luna.

El Pokemon Psíquico de la líder se recuperó con su ataque y mandó un PsicoCorte hacia la Pokemon hada, esta antes había lanzado una luz brillante hacia el Pokemon Psíquico que desapareció contra el ataque Psíquico que estaba el escudo no pudo parar, este ataque la mandó abollar contra una pared del gimnasio preocupando a su entrenador.

-Naruto: LUUUUNAAAA-dijo el retador- estás bien?- Pregunto el rubio a su Pokemon que se levantó y empezaba a brillar y crecer su cuerno de la cabeza desaprecia y se volvían dos a cada lado de su cabeza, se creaba una falda y su cabello verde crecía- has evolucionado- le dijo a su Kirlia.

-Luna: Kiiiiiiirlia- dijo mientras una fuerza energía psíquica salía de su cabeza creando una onda de viento.

-Naruto: Bien aprendiste Psíquico- dijo este - ahora acércate y usa imagen si fallas atacas con Psíquico- le ordenó a su Pokemon.

-Sabrina: PsicoCorte- le ordenó a su Pokemon.

El Alakazam usó PsicoCorte mientras Luna se acercaba, la Pokemon hada esquivó el ataque y su imagen fue esquivado por el Pokemon Psíquico y esta volvió a atacar con su Psíquico que le dio al Pokemon de la líder este cayó al suelo quien se levantó inmediatamente, en ese momento Premonición atacó a Luna golpeándola.

-Sabrina: bien Alakazam usa recuperación y contra ataca con PsicoCorte-ordenó.

-Naruto: detén PsicoCorte con Psíquico y termina con brillo mágico- dijo el rubio.

El Pokemon se recuperó y lanzó su PsicoCorte mientras el Psíquico de Luna que colisionó destruyendo ambos ataque y el Pokemon hada lanzó en ese momento brillo mágico golpeando a Alakazam.

-Naruto:rápido usa teletransportación para acercarte para usar imagen a quema ropa-le dijo a Luna que desapareció en el instante.

-Sabrina:Rápido Alakazam levante y usa PsicoCorte para defenderte- le dijo a su Pokemon que estaba levantándose lentamente.

Mientras Alakazam se ponía de pie y preparaba su ataque atrás de el aparecía Luna y lo golpeaba con imagen mandándole a volar otra ves, quien esta vez quedó noqueado.

-Referí: el Alakazam de la Líder Sabrina ya no puede continuar, el retador ganó el combate por la medalla pantano- dijo el referí.

-Sabrina: Felicidades-dijo dándole la medalla pantano este le había ganado- Aprendiste de tú combate anterior contra mi-le dijo sonriendo.

-Naruto: si gracias señorita Sabrina- le dijo este- aprendí mucho le di derrota pasada- le terminó de decir.

-Sabrina: Si me alegro- le dijo dándole una sonrisa que sonrojó al rubio, y este salía del gimnasio.

En Pueblo Paleta.

Una peli miel estaba jugando con su prima y Mito a las muñecas mientras cuidaba de su pequeña prima de 5 años, cuando una sensación de hacer sufrir a la líder de Gimnasio de Ciudad Azafrán le entró asustando a las niñas, ella lo ignoró por el momento pero decidió que hablaría con Naruto de su tiempo en Ciudad Azafrán.

7 de diciembre, 08:45 pm, cuarto de Naruto en el Centro Pokemon de Ciudad Azafrán.

El rubio estaba viendo a su huevo Pokemon después de su combate mientras le contaba cómo fue su batalla y este se movía un poco como si lo entiendes, la enfermera Joy le dijo al rubio que le empezara a hablar al huevo para que cuando naciera lo reconociera, este estaba apunto de eclosionar en unos días según la enfermera, puso al huevo en la mesita de noche donde el Huevo dormía, él había bajado todo lo que estaba sobre ella para que solo él estuviera en la mesa, guardó su porta medalla en su mochila y se acostó con su pijamada de Poliwas y sombre de Vulpix para dormir, tenía que volver a Pueblo Paleta para las fiestas tal y como había prometido a Mito hace unos días.

... esta historia continuará.

Fin del capítulo 11.

Nota del Autor: Pues en este capítulo le di a Naruto su primera derrota contra un líder de Gimnasio así se tomará más enserio a los lideres, sinceramente creo que Sabrina y el líder de Ciudad fucsia eran los más difíciles en el juego de Pokemon, Gengar era muy difícil de derrotar y Alakazam o Kadabra eran Pokemon que sin un Tipo Siniestro daban mucha pelea.

Luna evolucionó si, el Huevo estaba perdido no, solo lo deje fuera porque estar cuidando un huevo no llama mucho la atención. En el próximo capítulo pasan dos cosas importantes y si Naruto estará en Pueblo Paleta en el próximo capítulo, básicamente Naruto lleva dos meses de viaje por Kanto, dado ha que él sí conoce la region y sabe cómo usar un mapa, Ash era muy infantil cuando empezó su viaje por eso se perdía fácilmente y se dilató en viaje por una región que debería conocer muy bien.

Ash aparece otra vez en el arco de la liga de Kanto, sip si lo hará.No vemos.


	13. Capitulo dice

No poseo ningún derecho sobre Pokemon o Naruto.

20 de diciembre, 10:30pm, Hotel de Ciudad Verde.

Nos encontramos con un rubio que llevaba una semana y media viajando de regreso a Ciudad Verde para pasar Navidad y Año Nuevo con ellos, Le tomó mucho menos tiempo viajar esta vez por el Monte Moon, se encontraba descansando actualmente en su habitación de hotel, se sorprendió cuando vio que no habían habitaciones en el centro Pokemon de la ciudad muchos entrenadores se quedarían en el centro para pasar las fiestas, el entrenador estaba cansado de su viaje veloz por el bosque Verde que le tomó un día y medio,llegó al anochecer a la ciudad y no quería viajar de noche, antes de dormir revisó su huevo Pokemon que cada día se movía y brilla más y se quedó dormido.

21 de diciembre, 10 am, ruta 1 cerca de la entrada de Pueblo Paleta.

El joven del clan Uzumaki se dirigía hacia la entrada del pueblo frente a la ruta uno, en el se sentía el aire de las fiesta la casa más cercana a la entrada era el rancho de Jiraiya donde vivía el joven pero las tiendas y la escuela del pueblo estaba cerca de la entrada, los pocos pobladores del pueblo que eran gente mayor y algunos niños que estaban afuera a esa hora saludan al joven.

-Naruto: Hola señor Félix cómo está?-dijo saludando al señor frente a él.

-Sr. Félix: Oh Naruto, mi Niño me alegra verte, estoy bien Gracias a Arceus, que bueno que regresaste a para las fiestas- dijo saludando al niño mientras se dirigía al parque del pueblo.

El joven siguió su camino hasta llegar a su casa donde él abrió la puerta y vio que la sala y la cocina estaban vacías, eso significa que estaban en la parte de atrás del rancho cuidando y alimentando a los Pokemon que vivían en el, Jiraiya y sus alumnos(estudiantes que hacían pasantía en investigaciones en el rancho que aprendían de un ex élite 4) deberían estar revisando cómo estaba los Pokemon en sus habitad y su hermanita debía de estar seguro jugando con los Pokemon bebés en el patio.

El rubio miro la fecha y se dio cuenta que en esta época por raro que suene los Pokemons de sus padres tenían bebés, no sabían porque pero Tsunade dijo que en esta época siempre tenían crías los Pokemon que estaban en una zona que tenían prohibido entrar él y su hermana como los amigos de estos, Tsunade dijo que era porque los Pokemon de sus padres que vivían ahí eran poderosos y raro que no le gustaban ser molestados.

El rubio tomó su mochila y fue a dejarla a su cuarto que estaba igual de ordenado que cuando se fue(estaba hecho un chiquero), suspiro espero que su madrina lo limpiara pero la jugada le salió mal y ella espero que el regresara para limpiarlo, ordenó un poco(solo recogió la ropa sucia y la puso en el cesto de esta) y puso su mochila en su cama tomando el huevo con el, no quería dejarlo ahora y quería que su madrina lo revisara.

21 de diciembre, 11:15 am, Rancho Pokemon de Jiraiya, Pueblo Paleta.

Nuestro rubio llevaba el huevo consigo Dirigiéndose al patio en busca de su familia para Saludar cuando escuchó el timbre sonar el chico se acercaba a la puerta cuando escucho dos voces femeninas hablando que reconoció fácilmente sonriendo.

-Leaf: Ya te dije Karin soy joven aún para eso- dijo la pelo miel que parecía desesperada- no somos novios aún así que no hemos hechos esas cosas, deja de preguntar-escucho Naruto cual se acercaba a la puerta.

-Karin: no es necesario que sean novios para divertirse Leaf-empezó a decir Karin- puedes llevar a mi primo a una alcoba y quitarle su ropa para montar...lo-dijo esta cuando vio que la puerta se abría viendo a un Naruto rojo y con una vena en la frente.

-Naruto:espero que no estés usando esa mente sucia tuya para envenenar a Leaf Karin- dijo este haciendo Sudar a la Uzumaki y Leaf miraba Naruto parpadeando para ver si no era un sueño.

-Karin:... yo iré a buscar a Tsunade nos vemos Naruto, Leaf-dijo está corriendo mientras les daba un beso en el cachete al Uzumaki.

-Naruto: hola Hime- dijo Naruto sonriéndole a su enamorada.

-Leaf:...- esta no dijo nada solo corrió a abrazar al rubio con cuidado porque pudo ver el huevo que llevaba- Naru-Kun te extrañe mucho, me alegras que vinieras para las fiestas- dijo la pelo miel mientras abrazaba a a su... chico.

-Naruto: Yo también Leaf-dijo mientras respondía el abrazo y le daba un beso en la frente-Vamos a buscar a Los demás no saben que he vuelto porque están trabajando en el patio de seguro-dijo este agarrándola de la mano la cual se sonrojó y sonrió siguiendo al rubio dejando que la llevara con sus manos entrelazadas.

-Tsunade/Mito: Que Naru Chan/Naruto-Nii está aquí-gritaron estas corriendo hacia la casa y Naruto las vio acercarse hacia él y Leaf.

-Tsunade: Mocoso del demonio porque vas por tu novia prometo antes que por tu familia-dijo esta sonriendo cosa que hizo sonrojar a los adolescentes que aún así no soltaron sus mano- miren que vinieron juntitos, no habrá venido ayer y te abras quedado con ella a jugar ¿verdad?-insinuó la se Ku haciendo que Leaf y Mito sacaran humo por las orejas y Naruto le grito a esta vieja pervertida.

-Mito: Naruto-Nii y Leaf-Nee están juntos?- dijo la pequeña esto llamó allá atención de los dos- a Naruto-Nii le gusta Leaf-Nee y viceversa desde que yo tengo memoria, ¿ya son novio, se van casar, cuántos sobrinos voy a tener?- comenzó a decir amigo haciendo sonrojar al rubio y desmayar a la pelo miel- Oh!!!... creo que me pase-dijo riendo mientras se sobaba la nuca y todos la quedaban viendo.

21 de diciembre, 12:00 del medio día, sala del rancho de Jiraiya.

El rubio, Leaf, el huevo y su familia estaba en la sala platicando mientras la pelo miel estaba con las piernas en la cabeza del rubio seguía desmayada, el Uzumaki mayor le explicaba y contaba todo lo que había pasado en su viaje, desde el Monte Moon y los que buscaban esas piedras raras hasta su encuentro contra el cazador Mask, en realidad era lo único peligroso que el rubio había sufrido en su viaje así que ellos estuvieron tranquilos, bueno excepto Shizune iba a ser sufrir a su novio por no contarle lo que le pasó a Naruto en la ruta 6.

-Jiraiya: así que ha llevas 4 medallas no es así Gaki-el chico sonrió y dijo que si- medio camino, mmm deberías dejarme a tu Treecko y Kirlia, creo que le puedo enseñar algo en un mes o dos- dijo este Naruto levanto la cabeza y lo quedó viendo- puedo enseñarles movimientos geniales que los harán más fuertes, bueno más a tu Kirlia que a treecko, seguro tu madrina me ayuda con eso- dijo y los dos voltearon a ver a Tsunade.

-Tsunade: si mocoso, déjalos por un rato aquí-dijo esta- ya se que le puedo enseñar a tu treecko, Ashura se llama si no me equivoco- dijo mientras miraba a los Pokemons del rubio jugar a fuera con Mito y sus Pokemon- por cierto Yuki esta cerca del estanque practicando con mi Snover, lo está ayudando a usar bien sus ataques tipo hielo, ella ya está lista para viajar seguro se emocionará al verte- dijo levantándose- bien debo ir al consultorio y ver cómo están mis estudiantes y pacientes- dijo despidiéndose junto a shizune de Naruto y el pervertido.

-Jiraiya: no había visto a Tsunade tan Feliz en las últimas semanas como hoy- empezó a decir- sólo hoy sonrió para ir al consultorio, sabes ese puesto puede tener 4 años aquí pero sigue teniendo el mismo ambiente de tranquilidad y felicidad que el primer día que ella lo puso cuando se mudó al pueblo- explicó el, Tsunade se había mudado a una casa en el centro del pueblo y puso el consultorio para Pokemon y humanos a la par del rancho para poder Cuidar de los niños Uzumaki.

-Naruto: así lo miro- dijo orgulloso de su madrina.

-Jiraiya: bien Niño te dejo tengo que seguir trabajand- dijo tenía que seguir dando clases a sus internos en el rancho- no le hagas nada a pequeña Leaf, mientras están solo- dijo alejándose con una sobrina burlona cuando escucho estallar a Naruto.

2 de enero, 1:30pm, comedor del rancho de Jiraiya.

Actualmente se encontraban en el rancho de la familia Uzumaki, La familia de Leaf( su madre es Rose, parecido al de la mamá de Serena en XY, su papá es Black, del Pokemon Blanco y Negro 2), el profesor Oak, con Gary, la hermana de Gary(no le acuerdo de su nombre y me da pereza buscarlo), Karin la prima de Naruto, Jiraiya, Tsunade, Mito y Naruto.

-Tsunade: Así que te vas mañana Naruto- dijo esta mientras todos comían-Ciudad fucsia es tu próximo Gimnasio por retar no es así?- pregunto Tsunade.

-Naruto:así es Baa Chan- dijo este- viajaré por barco hacia Ciudad fucsia, lo tomaré mañana en el puerto del pueblo, será una semana de viaje hasta haya.- dijo el rubio.

-Rose(madre dé Leaf): así que vas a Ciudad fucsia Naru-Chan, por que no viajan tu Leaf juntos ya que tienen el mismo destino.-sugirió la mamá de Leaf con una sonrisa que hizo ruborizar a su hija y reír a su esposo Black.

-Leaf: Si, deberíamos ir juntos NaruKun, en dos semanas es mi concurso, será suficiente tiempo para que estemos juntos en la ciudad antes que tengas que partir a Ciudad Azulona para tu siguiente combate.-sugirió esta.

-Naruto: Me parece perfecto, sería una gran idea viaje un tiempo contigo Leaf.- acepto Naruto.

-Black(papa de Leaf): creo que deberían ir planeando la boda Rose y Tsunade, estos niños cuando vuelvan nos pueden salir con un regalo- dijo este en broma que hizo estallar a todos.

Después del almuerzo el rubio y la pelo miel subieron a su cuarto para ver cómo estaba el huevo Pokemon del rubio que cuando enteraron estaba brillando y moviéndose fuertemente, el joven entrenador se acercó y le quitó la tapa al encubador del huevo, Leaf abrazó a su chico para ver el nacimiento del pequeño Pokemon.

La luz iba desapareciendo y un cuerpo redondo con una aleta en la cabeza se formaba, pequeños pies y brazos con dos cuernitos a cada lado de cabeza se formaron dejando ver a un tiburón gris con su estómago rojo frente a ellos los quedó viendo sonrió y dijo.

Gible:Giiiiiiiiblleeee-dijo el bebé estirando los brazos quería ser cargados por los dos.

-Leaf:KYYYYYYAAAAAAAAA-dijo mientras lo agarraba entre sus brazos- ERES TAN LINDO Y ADORABLE QUE QUIERO TENERTE ENTRE EN MIS BRAZOS- dijo gritando y le daba vueltas con corazones en los ojos y el pequeño reía, en ese momento la puerta del cuarto de Naruto se abrió forzosamente dejando ver a un Sr. Black con ojos enfurecido sobre el.

-Black: que bromeara con nietos no significa que deje que toques a mi princesa en mi cara Naruto- dijo y todos lo vieron con una gota en la cabeza excepto el Pokemon bebé que corrió a los brazos del rubio para esconderse del hombre que tenía enfrente- eh!, creo que malinterprete el grito-dijo esté disculpándose.

-Todos: Si lo hicisteis-dijeron.

-Tsunade: Así que ya nació tu huevo Pokemon Naruto, y es un Gible que lindo-dijo sobándole la cabeza y este le sonrió y vio a Leaf quien se acercó al Pokemon-mmm, interesante- dijo llamando la atención de todos- Naruto a quien vio el pequeño cuando Nació?- Pregunto esta.

-Naruto:a los dos- dijo el rubio- Leaf y yo estábamos abrazados cuando él salió del cascarón-terminó de responder.

-Tsunade: Ya veo, interesante, así que ya esta-dijo ella rubia pechugona- esté gible piensa que tu y Leaf son sus padres Naruto-dijo señalando a los tres- Así que ya eres "abuelo" Black- dijo burlándose del hombre que estaba en un esquina sentado después de ser regañado por su esposa.

-Leaf: madre... Naruto... Gible... Bebés... Boda... luna de miel...mmm luna de miel-dijo balbuceando la chica poniéndose roja.

-Naruto:Así que él cree que Leaf y yo somos sus padres-dijo acariciando al Pokemon en sus brazos- Bueno parece que tenemos un bebé antes de tiempo Leaf-dijo viendo que estaba aún estaba perdida en su mente-bien creo... abuela puedes revisarlo mientras preparo su comida- dijo este dandole a su primer bebé Pokemon.

Unas 10 minutos después en la sala se podía ver a Leaf y a Mito haciendo reír al pequeño tiburón que disfrutaba están sentado en las piernas de su mamá humana, el rubio noto como Kichi, Kirlia, Ahsura, Natsu y Yuki le sonreían al Pokemon, el rubio se acercó a ellos y les presentó al bebé le entregó el biberón a Leaf quien le dio de beber su comida al dragóncito, sacó su Pokedex y le apuntó.

Pokedex: Gible el Pokemon Tiburón Tierra, este anida en pequeños agujeros en las paredes de las cuevas, cuando mira una presa no la deja ir. Este Gible es masculino,del tipo dragón/tierra, conoce los movimientos: ciclón, disparó lodo, furia dragón.

El rubio sonrió cuando vio que Natsu se acercó al pequeño y este le sonrió sabia que ella era hija de un Pokemon dragón y tenía hermanos de este tipo, gracias a la pareja de su madre charizard, esta se acercó y el Pokemon dragón/tierra le lamió la cara como saludo y este le dio un abrazo era muy dulce la Charmeleon, el rubio recordó algo.

-Naruto: bien amigo ya te registré en mi perfil gracias a la Pokedex, así que ahora te falta un nombre como a todo bebé- esto llamo la atención de Leaf y sonrió.

-Leaf: yo tengo uno Norberto como el Noivern en Harry Potter- dijo esta y el Pokemon en sus piernas negó con la cabeza con la cabeza como todos lo hicieron- mmm Igneel- dijo y todos volvieron a Negar el rubio tenía una sonrisa viendo que quería ponerle el nombre de un personaje de anime o película que haya visto Leaf- mmm Vegeta- dijo y el Pokemon lo pensó y negó parecía que le gustaba pero no lo quería de nombre- ya se Robin- y este nego- me rindo no te gustan mis nombres- dijo Leaf un poco deprimida mientras este le lamía la cara.

-Naruto: qué tal Meliodas- dijo y el Pokemon tiburón sonrió y asintió, Leaf entendió porque le puso ese nombre ella había obligado a Naruto a ver junto a ella Nanatsu No Taiza y el nombre del pecado de la Ira era meliodas, sonrió era perfecto para un dragón.

Después de cenar todos se fueron a sus casa Leaf le dijo al rubio que la pasara sacando para ir juntos al puerto para tomar el barco, el rubio guardó al Pokemon bebé en la pokeball pero poco después que se completó la captura se salió de ella para que este lo tuviera en sus brazos , eso sería cansado en el viaje si seguía hacia, el rubio le dio las pokeball de Luna y Ashura que se quedarían en el rancho entrenando con Pokemon de su tipo que tenían mayor experiencia y conocíamos ros de ataques que el, aceptaron felices quedarse para entrenar ya que el rubio les aseguró que los mandaría atraer si los necesitaba, el rubio también tomó la ultraball de Yuki que iba a viajar con el rubio a partir de mañana.

3 de Enero, 07:45 am, frente la casa de Leaf, al lado de la casa de Ash, Pueblo Paleta.

El rubio estaba esperando que le abrieran la puerta de la casa de la chica que le gustaba, quien abrió la puerta fue Rose la mamá de Leaf quien lo invitó a la pasar para esperar a su hija, su esposo ya había salido a su trabajo en él laboratorio del profesor Oak.

Media hora después Leaf bajaba con su mochila lista para irse cuando vio a su madre con Naruto en el sofá viendo las fotos de ambos de niños, y se sonrojó cuando recordó que había una en la que él y Leaf estaban desnudo en una bañera cuando tenían un año, ella corrió agarro a Naruto y corrió fuera de su casa antes que la viera para dirigirse al puerto y tomar su barco hacia Ciudad fucsia.

... esta historia continuará.

Fin del Capítulo 12.

Nota del Autor: este capítulo fue para poner al nuevo Pokemon de Naruto y reunir a Leaf y Naruto para que viajaran por un tiempo juntos antes de separarse para seguir sus viajes ellos viajarán debes en cuando juntos no importa en qué región estén siempre lo harán de forma individual la mayoría del tiempo.

El equipo de Naruto actual es de cuatro Pokemon con dos en el rancho:

•Equipo: Kichi(frogadier), Natsu(Charmeleon), Yuki(Vulpix Alola) y Meliodas(Gible).

•Rancho: Ashura(Treecko) y Luna(Kirlia).

Leaf solo lleva tres Pokemon con ella y tiene algunos en el rancho del profesor Oak aún que posiblemente los pase al rancho del rubio cuando sean pareja oficial.

•Leaf equipo:Saur(Ivysaur), Green(Leafeon) y Fluer(Chikorita).

Próximo capítulo rivales y celos.


	14. Capitulo Trece

No tengo derechos sobre Pokemon y Naruto.

8 de enero, 12:30 del medio día, puerto de Ciudad Fucsia.

El rubio y su compañera de viaje de pelo castaño que traía al Gible del entrenador, estaban bajando del barco que acababa de arribar al puerto de la ciudad, se dirigían hacia el centro Pokemon para pedir sus habitaciones(ella quería una con dos camas pero su papá le prohibió hacerlo) para pasar los días antes del concurso Pokemon de Leaf.

8 de Enero, 01:00 pm, Centro Pokemon de Ciudad Fucsia.

Encontramos a los dos protagonistas frente a la enfermera Joy que ya les había dado sus llaves de sus cuarto y se encontraba actualmente revisando a Meliodas(Gible de Naruto) que estaba mirando con una sonrisa a sus "Padres" que lo estaban viendo, la enfermera les dijo que estaba perfectamente el pequeño y se dirigieron a sus cuadros para dejar sus mochilas, bajaron para comer en el patio del centro Pokemon donde sacaron a sus Pokemon, Leaf sacó a su Ivysaur de nombre Saur, su Leafeon que se llamaba Green y por último el Pokemon que más llamó la atención al rubio una Chikorita que Leaf nombró Fluer, el rubio sacó a sus tres Pokemon que estaban en sus pokeball, Yuki(Vulpix Alola) Kichi y Natsu esta última se acercó como lo había hecho en la última semana para cuidar del bebé Meliodas, Naruto le sonrió notaba que a ella le gustaba cuidarlo, comieron todos juntos tranquilamente Meliodas podía beber solo su biberón.

Después del almuerzo decidieron llevar al pequeño dragón a ver el Zoológico que le encantó ver a los Pokemon que estaban en sus habitad, sobre todo el Tyranitar que se podía ver en el habitad de rocas, después de él zooologico caminaron para ir a un café y averiguar un poco sobre la zona Safari, habían rumores que habían Pokemon raros últimamente en las zonas safaris de todas las regiones, encontrando Pokemon que no se suponían que vivieran en las zonas.

8 de Enero, 3:35pm, Recepción de la Zona Safari.

Se podían ver a dos chicas y un chico hablar con el gerente, lo que más llámala a la atención eran los ojos de una de las chicas y el chico tenían los ojos a perlados y le parecían familiar a al chico de ojos azules.

-Gerente: lo siento señor Hyuga no tenemos la confirmación que un dratini esté en la zona del lago.

-Chico Hyuga: como no van a confirmarlo-dijo el chico de pelo castaño- ese es su trabajo, deberías saberlo.-dijo dándose la vuelta y ver al rubio- no necesito nada de ti, plebeyo-dijo saliendo del lugar, mientras la chica de cabello castaño y vestida como una... Ninja lo siguió sonriendo a los chicos con vergüenza.

-Chica de ojos perlados:yo... lo siento Neji-NiiSan es un poco brusco con las personas- dijo ella viendo al suelo- déjenme presentarme soy Hinata Hyuga y el chico que estaba aquí es mi primo Neji Hyuga y su amiga Ten Ten- dijo la chica.

-Leaf:No te preocupes Hinata-San- dijo la chica de Pueblo Paleta a la Hyuga- Soy Leaf Green y él es Naruto Uzumaki es un placer conocerte-dijo la chica y el chico le sonrió en forma de saludos.

-Hinata: Uzumaki Naruto- dijo la chica levantando la vista para ver al chico, esta al verlo bien se sonrojó y lo abrazo sorprendiendo a Leaf y a Naruto- te te volví a encontrar Naruto Kukulcán- dijo esta.

-Naruto: eh-dijo confundido por el abrazo- te había visto antes?-Pregunto Naruto.

-Leaf: Si-dijo enojada porque la chica no soltaba a su chico o a su aún no chico- suéltalo que lo estás incomodando- dijo separando al chico de la chica con sus brazos, para abrazarlo protectora mente viendo a la chica con ojos serio- no abrases a NaruKun así como así- término esta.

-Hinata: yo conozco a Naruto Kun de cuando éramos pequeños-empezó a explicar viendo con ojos serios a la chicas- el y yo estuvimos en varios campamentos juntos además, en reuniones de los clanes de las regiones-terminó esta.

-Naruto: Yo no te recuerdo- dijo Naruto sorprendiendo a la chica- aunque bueno recuerdo muy bien a los herederos de los demás clanes- dijo.

-Hinata: COMO NO PUEDES RECORDAR- gritó esta para después sonrojarse - Yo lo siento- dijo para salir corriendo.

-Leaf: Ok... eso fue raro- dijo la pelo miel- no la conoces NaruKun?- le pregunto.

-Naruto: mmm... no sé nunca recuerdo a los herederos del clan, no me importa en realidad, el puesto que importa en estos tiempos son los de ancianos- dijo el rubio- normalmente los herederos son importantes para los combates entre clanes, pero son raros últimamente- dijo el chico.

-Leaf: bien no importa-dijo la chica para dirigirse al gerente de la zona safari que le contó que no habían confirmado nada, el pequeño Meliodas estaba en el suelo girando alrededor del rubio que lo miraba sonriendo.

9 de Enero, 10:30 am, campo de batalla del centro Pokemon de ciudad Fucsia.

La pelo miel estaba sorprendida por el entrenamiento del rubio con sus Pokemon, Kichi y Natsu eran los que más resaltaban en combate cuerpo a cuerpo, Yuki en realidad era buena a larga distancia usando su rayo aurora, hielo y oscuro para pelear ella usaba paranormal para atacar y defender a corta distancia, ella también era muy rápida cosa que la sorprendió mucho ella practicaba con su Pokemon más rápido que era Leafeon y le seguía el ritmo, Leaf sacó buenas ideas para su concursos al ver como Kichi giraba con hidropulso y rayo hielo para defenderse, también de cómo Natsu usaba el fuego de su cola con ella girando para protegerse.

La chica estaba nerviosa por el último concurso de Kanto si no ganaba este no podría participar en el gran festival de Kanto, ella estaba siendo ayudada por el rubio para sus peleas del concurso para poder defenderse con elegancia mientras contraatacaba al mismo tiempo.

Lo más sorprendente fue que ella quiso salir a dar un paseo sola después para estirar las piernas y relajarse, bueno no fue sola ya que Meliodas quería acompañar a su "mamá" a pasear y ella trajo a Leafeon para protegerlos a ambos, en su paseo se encontró con la chica que viajaba con los Hyugas y aprovechó para conocerla.

-Leaf: he disculpa tú eres TenTen verdad?- le pregunto la pelo castaño.

-TenTen: si soy TenTen Mitarashi- dijo ella presentándose.- y tú eres?-le pregunto.

-Leaf: Soy Leaf Green- dijo esta- Yo quiero presentarme y hacerte unas preguntas si pudieras ayudarme- dijo ella.

-TenTen: he claro no tengo problemas- dijo esta pero le llamo La atención el Pokemon tiburón que estaba caminando junto a ella- ese eh... Gible es tuyo?- Pregunto.

-Leaf: no... bueno algo Así es el Pokemon de mi... novio se podría decir, el es Meliodas es el Pokemon que nació hace poco y es como nuestro hijo-dijo ella para que la chica que acompañaba a los Hyugas asintió- ok primero de donde son ustedes si puedo saber?-Pregunto Leaf.

-TenTen: Somos de ciudad luminalia en Kalos-dijo esta- el coma Hyuga es importante en Kalos son de realeza como los Uchihas en Teselia/Unova-explicó esta- y tú eres de?-Pregunto TenTen.

-Leaf:Soy de Pueblo Paleta de aquí de Kanto-dijo ella- Yo quisiera saber qué relación tiene Hinata y Naruto-dijo esta y TenTen se sorprendió por el nombre.

-TenTen: conoces a Naruto?-Leaf asintió- Bueno se suponía que los clanes Uzumaki y Hyuga se unirían en un matrimonio arreglado-empezó ella y esto preocupó a Leaf que agarró a Meliodas y lo abrazó fuerte- pero Kushina Sama rechazó la propuesta para que Hinata y Naruto se casaran, el señor Red el padre de Kushina Sama retó al abuelo de Hinata y se cortaron un poco los lazos entre los clanes- dijo ella- todo cambio en los campamentos después que Kushina murió, él ayudó a Hinata en estos cuando los Uchiha y Outsutsuki molestaban a Hinata en los campamentos y reuniones el la salvaba de estos y jugaba con Neji y Hinata-explicaba- creó que por eso se enamoró Hinata de Naruto, ella tiene un año y medio buscándolo, salió de viaje el año pasado acompañando a Neji a Jhoto-dijo esta y Leaf se sorprendió.

-Leaf: Ok bueno creo que ella debería hablar con NaruKun para aclarar algunas cosa-dijo mientras se levantaba- estamos en el centro Pokemon por si ella quiere hablar con él.-dijo despidiéndose.

Ella regreso al centro Pokemon al centro Pokemon y hablo con Naruto que al fin recordó a la Hyuga y se sintió un poco culpable por no acordarse de la Hyuga, él prometió disculparse con ella cuando la viera; Leaf le dijo que ella posiblemente estuviera enamorada de él y el rubio respondió que se había enamorado del Niño que la ayudaba, del héroe y no del Naruto real como Leaf lo había hecho y como él se había enamorado de la Leaf real, esto sonrojó a la chica que sonrió y sintió un peso sobre sus labio vio a Naruto robarle un beso, ella recordó su beso de despedida el día antes que ella saliera de viaje así que no era su primer beso, después de resolver sus asuntos ellos se fueron a descansar.

12 de Enero, 03:45 de la tarde, Estadio del concurso Pokemon de Ciudad Fucsia.

La pelo miel se estaba preparando para su último concurso ella estaba bien después de saber todo lo qué pasó con la Hyuga, ella había teniendo miedo que Naruto fuera a dejarla por la chica bonita de ojos perlas con un bonito cuerpo.

-Presentadora: Bienvenidos al concurso de ciudad Fucsia, este es el último concurso Pokemon antes del gran festival de Kanto-empezó a decir-como tal esta es la última oportunidad para algunos para que ganen el último listón para entrar al gran festival-dijo ella- el ganador recibirá el listón alma del concurso de ciudad Fucsia-terminó de decir su presentación- ahora nuestros jueces, la enfermara Joy de nuestro Centro Pokemon, El presidente del club de fan de ciudad fucsia el señor Garcia y por último la invitada especial de hoy La líder de Gimnasio Sachiko Anzu de nuestra ciudad- mientras los jueces saludaban.

Y el concurso empezó muchos participantes eran muy buenos hacían esculturas con sus movimientos mientras bailaban, los Pokemon más vistos eran butterfly, Venomoth, Jynx y Azumarill, al fin le tocaba el turno a Leaf según creía Naruto mientras él y Meliodas esperaban listos para apoyar a la joven.

-Presentadora: ahora la última participante de la primera ronda es Leaf Green-dijo ella.

Leaf entró lista para su turno, subió al escenario y pudo ver a Naruto y Melodias animándola eso la hizo sonreír, ella no estaba sola esta vez, ella estaba preparada para ganar con el apoyo de su rubio y bebé Pokemon.

-Leaf: Sal Fluer-dijo mientras lanzaba la pokeball de Chikorita y mientras salía unas estrellas se formaba cuando la figura de Chikorita se formaba- bien usa poder pasado al techo y después baila usando hoja mágica para destruirlo en partes muy pequeñas-ordenó Leaf mientras Fluer empezaba con ella su rutina de baile.

Fluer creó unas piedras y las lanzó mientras giraba para empezar a usar hoja mágica alrededor de su cuerpo, ella bailaba y lanzaba hacia las rocas destruyéndolas en trozo más pequeño creando polvo café y verde hermoso creando una ilusión de polvo de hada que maravilló a todo el público cuando terminó su baile le aplaudieron y quienes más le aplaudieron fueron sus compañeros de viaje(Naruto y Meliodas).

-Presentadora: bien, muy hermoso- dijo ella aplaudiendo cuando Leaf salió del escenario- ahora nuestro jueces votarán por los 8 mejores coordinadores para los cuartos de final- dijo ella mientras en la pantalla empezaban a salir los nombres de los clasificados-los clasificados son: Diana, Elizabeth, bulma, Alex, Dani,Becca, John y Leaf- dijo alegrando a los clasificados y a Naruto junto Meliodas que estaba feliz por su madre-el primer encuentro será entre Diana y Leaf, por favor prepárense para la batalla por favor-dijo esta mientras Leaf y su rival se ponían en su posiciones para su batalla- bien, tienen 5 minutos de combates, si noqueas a tu oponentes ganas, así que empiecen- dijo ella.

-Diana:Sal Poliwhirl- dijo ella.

-Leaf: A escena Green- dijo Leaf sacando a Leafeon.

Ambos Pokemon se miraron y el reloj comenzó a correr.

-Diana: bien poliwhirl usa bomba fango y luego ataca con rayo burbuja- le ordenó a su Pokemon.

-Leaf: bien Green rápido Green usa bola de energía contra la bomba fango y baila con tus hojas agudas cerca de poliwhirl-dijonleaf mientras su Pokemon lanzaba una bola de energía que destruía el ataque enemigo.

Mientras poliwhirl lanzaba sus burbujas Green bailaba para esquivarla, cuando estuvo cerca del Pokemon renacuajo uso hoja aguada alrededor de él dañandolo mucho en el proceso.

-Diana: levántate amigo y ataca con rayo burbujas de nuevo si se acerca usa puño aumento-dijo la pelo negro( no había dicho nada de ella es de la altura de Ino en Naruto Niño, con pelo negro).

-Leaf:Bien hora de acabar esquiva bailando y usa bola de energía y hoja aguada a quema ropa- dijo ella sabiendo que bola de energía bajaría la defensa especia.

Y como planeo Leaf, Green esquivo fácilmente el rayo burbujas y cuando el Pokemon agua intentó golpearlo con el puño este mandó su bola de energía que lo hizo tambalear y lo noqueó con hija aguada.

Leaf gano la siguiente ronda también contra Alex y su rattata, quedando contra Bulla en la final, que sorprendentemente llevaba usando solo su venomoth.

-Presentadora: la final del concurso de Ciudad fucsia esta por empezar- dijo mientras el público se emocionaba- Leaf y Bulma a escena-dijo ella emocionada.

-Leaf: Bien hora de jugar fuerte Sal Saur-dijo sacando su Ivysaur.

-Bulma: así que quieres jugar fuerte Sal Lopuny- sacando al conejo de Sinnoh al público y A Naruto- usa doble bofetón en Ivysaur-ordenó esta.

-Leaf:Saur defiéndete con látigo cepa y contra ataca con Drenadoras-dijo la chica.

Mientras el conejo se acercaba para golpear el Pokemon bulba sacaba sus látigo para defenderse, le estaba funcionando bien incluso le dio tiempo de lanzar las Drenadoras que infectaron al Pokemon de Sinnoh robándole energía.

-Bulma: Rayo Hielo Lopuny-dijo la pelo azul(sip es Bulma de dragón ball, la serie original antes del Z).

-Leaf: Hojas Navajas contra el rayo hielo-dijo está pensando en defenderse.

Los ataques colisionaron destruyéndose mutuamente, lopuny volvio a perder energía por las drenadoras, esto enojó un poco a la pelo azul pero sabia que no podía hacer nada.

-Bulma: patada salto lopuny-ordenó desesperada.

-Leaf: espérala con Látigo cepa y termina con hoja afilada-ordenó la de Pueblo Paleta.

El Pokemon de conejo saltó hacia el Pokemon de Kanto que detuvo el ataque con sus látigo y la estrelló contra el piso y la atacó con hoja afilada, esto la dejó muy cansada que con costo se levantaba y la poca energía que le quedaba fue robada por las drenadoras.

-Presentadora: Lopuny no puede seguir, Bulma pierde la pelea- mientras la gente le aplaudía -los ganadores del concurso son Leaf y Su Ivysaur-dijo apuntándola y la gente la aplaudía y vio a Naruto sonreírle con Meliodas que estaba feliz por su madre- te entregó el listón Alma- dijo ella mientras premiaban a Leaf quien sonría y lo mostró al público.

12 de Enero, 10:00 pm, Centro Pokemon.

El rubio y la pelo miel entraban juntos al centro Pokemon, el bebé Meliodas había regresado en su pokeball porque se quedó dormido después de la cena de celebración, la rubia estaba feliz de haber ganado su concurso que le daba su lugar en el gran festival, después de llegar y ella se fuera la enfermera Joy le dijo al rubio que un chico de Pelo castaño lo había venido a buscar.

13 de Enero, 11:00 am, Campo de batalla del Centro Pokemon.

El rubio había terminado su entrenamiento de hoy y Leaf había estado cuidando a Meliodas cuando el rubio escuchó que alguien lo llamaba.

-Neji: Así que aquí estás Uzumaki-dijo el Hyuga- Ignorando a los demás clanes, ignorando a Hinata Sama por un Plebeya cualquiera-dijo este y la chica se enojó por cómo la llamaba.

-Naruto: primero Leaf Hime no es una cualquiera, es mi mejor amiga y mi... novia-dijo viendo a la chica que asintió sonriendo- segundo el manejo del clan lo llevan los ancianos, no tengo nada que ver contigo y tu clan- dijo este.

-Neji: te estás creyendo Mucho Uzumaki-dijo este acercándose al rubio, poniendo a Leaf nerviosa- no creas que no se que eres un novato, el Uchiha por lo menos ya participo en la liga de resella hace un año, pero tú eres un novato no le das miedo- dijo el ojos perla- Yo soy el Sub Campeón del torneo de Kalos, no te tengo miedo soy un prodigio-dijo este - y tú? Nada-terminó de decir el Hyuga.

-Naruto:no me importa si eres el campeón de Kalos Hyuga, aquí es Kanto y no cuenta el subcampeonato-dijo el poniendo furioso al Hyuga- a menos que haya ganada la batalla de la frontera de Kalos me importaría ya que si vale fuera de las fronteras- dijo este.

-Neji:cuida tu boca Uzumaki, puedes perder mucho... Plebeyo-dijo el sonriendo.

-Naruto:plebeyo... oh lo siento eres un noble-dijo Naruto y Neji entiendo su sarcasmo-eres noble en Kalos, yo aquí soy del clan original de Kanto, familiar de la ex familia real, descendiente de Sir Aarón, que tiene mucha más importancia en Kalos que tu titulo de Barón-dijo este.

-Neji:hablas demasiado-dijo sacando su pokeball lanzándola- Sal Chesnaugt.-dijo sacando a su inicial.

-Naruto: si así lo quieres- dijo agarrando sus pokeball para lanzar una al aire-Natsu a pelear-dijo mientras su Charmeleon salía lista para la batalla, Meliodas ánimo a su figura de hermana Mayor y Leaf lo alejó un poco del campo para que viera seguro pelear a Natsu.

-Neji: tienes valor para retarme-dijo este enojando mas al rubio, ninguno noto como dos chicas entraban, Hinata observó como su primo y Naruto se iban a enfrentar-1vs1 nada más, cuando uno se desmaye gana el otro- dijo Neji y Naruto asintió y sacó su Pokedex sorprendiendo a todos apuntó al Pokemon del de Kalo.

Pokedex: Chesnaught el Pokemons Corazaespín, este Pokemon es Capaz de resistir el impacto directo de una bomba cuando toma una postura defensiva con ambo a puños en la cara.

-Neji:bien te gusta saber del Pokemon de tu enemigo-dijo este-no importa empecemos con brazo pincho-le ordenó a su Pokemon.

-Naruto:defiéndete con Cuchillada y espies usa danza dragón-le ordenó a su Charmeleon.

Natsu bloqueo el golpe lleno de pinchos del Pokemon de 1.60 metros de Kalos que retrocedió esperando órdenes después de fallar su ataque, Natsu usó su danza dragón subiendo su velocidad y ataque.

-Neji: puño incremento-dijo el de Kalos.

-Naruto:Esquiva con danza dragón y ataca con cuchillada-dijo el rubio.

El Pokemon de caparazón se acercó con su poca velocidad haciendo fácil que Natsu lo esquivara bailando para usar danza dragon, ella se acercó para golpearlo con sus garras pero el Pokemon de Kalos lo golpeó antes de que ella pudiera hacerlo.

-Neji: Bien planta feroz-dijo Neji viendo que no podía ganar a Velocodad.

-Naruto: Vamos Natsu levántate y esquiva la planta feroz-dijo animando a su Charmeleon.

La planta feroz empezó a aparecer, un montón de raíces empezaron a salir del suelo hacia donde la Pokemon fuego estaba levantándose, ella apenas se puso de pie esquivo con algo de dificultad las raíces que intentaban golpearla, en ese momento su boca empezó a sacar fuego y un lanzallamas apareció destruyendo unas raíces que intentaron golpearla.

-Naruto: bien aprendisteis lanza llamas-dijo sonriendo sospecho que colmillo fuego se fue dejando lanzallamas-bien usémoslo para intentar acercarnos, lanzallamas mientras corres hacia Chesnaugth-dijo y la Pokemon sonrió.

-Neji: esquivalo y usa machada-dijo el sonriendo por su plan si su ataque golpeaba el ganaba por regresar a esa charmeleon a su pokeball.

Las chicas estaban asombradas(menos Leaf) por cómo el rubio podía pelear a la par de neji, TenTen sonrió pensando que el Hyuga tenía la victoria, Hinata pensó que eso era demasiado fácil, ella quería hablar con Naruto pero no quería que su primo peleara con el rubio.

De regreso con la pelea Chesnaugth esquivo el lanzallamas y se acercó al Pokemon fuego para atacarlo esperando el final de su ataque la pequeña dragona de fuego sabía bien lo que quería su entrenador y sonrió cuando el Pokemon de Kalos estaba por golpearla.

-Naruto: ahora Natsu déjalo Salir, Enfado-dijo viendo la energía morada que formaba su Pokemon sorprendiendo a todos incluso a Leaf.

-Neji: QUE-gritó el castaño.

Chesnaugth pudo golpear a Natsu mandándola a volar pero el también fue impactado por el entrando mandadolo a volar y golpeando un árbol que estaba cerca, Natsu se intentó levantar pero fue regresado sorprendiéndola a su pokeball, el Chesnaugth del castaño no podía levantarse por el doble golpe que recibió, primero el enfado que le

Dio a quema ropa y después golpear el árbol, el rubio solo sonrió viendo la pokeball de Natsu, hubiera ganado si no fuera por la regla que si regresa a su pokeball pierdes, esos ataques que cambiaban y hacían huir a los Pokemon podían cambiar las batallas.

-Naruto: Creí que eras solo boca- dijo este sorprendiendo a todos incluso al castaño que regresaba a su Chesnaugth- pero eres bueno, al menos, ahora te puedes disculpar con Leaf-dijo.

-Neji: no me disculpare con Nadie-dijo este- si quieres que lo haga; tendrás que ganarme en la liga e junio-dijo este viéndolo serio- tú y el Uchiha son los únicos que me importan ganarles para ser campeón-dijo saliendo del lugar siendo seguido por TenTen.

-Hinata: Yo... quería disculparme por cómo habla y actué antes-empezó a decir Hinata sorprendiendo al rubio y a la chica que lo acompañaba- y también me disculpo por cómo se comportó Neji-dijo haciendo un arco con su cuerpo.

-Naruto: no... yo soy el que se tiene que disculpar-dijo este- no te reconocí y fue mi culpa que te hiciera sentir mal, Neji tendrá que disculparse después de la Liga- terminó este- por cierto porque me buscabas antes-dijo esta.

-Hinata: Yo...-se sonrojó y jugó con sus dedos, se acercó al rubio y le dio un beso en la boca(fue un pico) dejando de piedra la chico y a una celosa y enojada Leaf, la Hyuga se acercó a la chica y le susurró- no te dejare ganar a NarutoKun tan fácilmente, peleare por el- dijo para salir corriendo con su cara roja.

-Leaf:... desvergonzada-dijo furiosa viendo por donde se fue la chica, el Pokemon dragón bebé estaba confundido por todo lo que había pasado, y vio como su figura de madre golpeaba a su padre en la cara- COMO PUEDES DEJAR QUE TE BESE ESA, NARUTO MINATO UZUMAKI NAMIKAZE VAS A VER-dijo asustando al rubio y al Pokemon dragón.

... esta historia continuará.

Fin del capítulo 13.

Nota del Autor: bien se que este capítulo fue un poco, cursi y clichés con celos y besos robados que no tenían que ver mucho con el viaje de Naruto, pero explicó que esta reunión era importante para hacer ver que Leaf es celosa pero no al extremo si no mira que Naruto coquetea con otras y es curiosa para saber cosas del pasado de Naruto cuando ella no podía acompañarlo a sus campamento y reuniones de los clanes de las regiones.

Hinata será una de las 3 chicas que Naruto ayudó de pequeño y se enamoraron y lo intentaran conquistar cuando lo miren, Hinata es una combinación de su personalidad de road ninja y de la típica Hinata tímida, Neji es uno de los cuatro entrenadores que mencionó el Lt. surge después de su pelea contra el rubio de Pueblo Paleta, los que ya aparecieron de los cuatros son Neji y Sasuke faltan dos, quienes serán.


	15. Capitulo catorce

No Poseo ningún derecho sobre Pokemon y Naruto 

15 de Enero, 06:30am, Centro Pokemon.

El entrenador de Pueblo Paleta se encontraba actualmente practicando con sus Pokemon para su pelea de Gimnasio, investigó un poco y la pelea también era 1vs1, escuchó también que la líder era hija de Koga el nuevo elite 4 de Kanto, ella practicaba Ninjutsu con sus Pokemon haciéndola peligrosa en el arte de la pelea mano a mano, el rubio había decidido que Kichi iba a enfrentar a la líder, para eso uso uno de sus MT el cual fue Golpe Aéreo para poder pelear a corta distancia contra el Pokemon veneno.

Su entrenamiento fue muy temprano y Leaf aún seguía dormida junto a Meliodas, la chica aún sonreía tres días después de haber ganado su 5º listón y entrada al gran festival, ellos habían quedado que viajarían juntos hasta Isla canela donde la rubia viajaría a pueblo Paleta para prepararse para el gran festival, serían unos dos mese viajando junto según habían estimado.

Después de su entrenamiento, se alistó para descansar y salir un rato, era fin de semana y Leaf no se levantaría hasta después de almuerzo, se llevó su consola y jugó su juego favorito hasta casi las tres de la mañana y era seguro que el Pokemon dragón se había quedado haber jugar a su "madre", el quiso ir a la zona safari para saber si podía encontrar un Pokemon raro en la zona, había escuchado que se avistaron a un Lavitar y un dratini, Arceus incluso se escuchó que habían visto un goomy un Pokemon muy raro en Kalos, eso era lo más raro, se habían encontrado ya Dratinis en la zona en ovaciones los Dragonite venia a dejar sus crías a esta zona segura cuando ya podían cuidarse era increíble verlos bailar, si los rumores eran ciertos los Pokemon que podían encontrar ahora eran aún unos bebés y no podían batallar pero sería interesante atraparlos, el rubio sabía que si lo hacía lo podía mandar al rancho para que la Tyranitar de su madre lo cuidara y entrenara, su madre tenía muchos Pokemon que se consideran Pseudo Legendarios ya que viajo por todas la regiones, algunos de sus Pokemon no tenían pareja y necesitaban pasar cariño y el quería un larvitar, tal ves Leaf consideraría atrapar un Pokemon que no fuera tipo planta por una vez.

El rubio pagó la entrada por 2 hora era increíblemente que pudieras pedir y pagar por acampar en la zona safari para poder ver a los Pokemon nocturnos que habitaban en ella, el rubio pasó caminado hasta unas cataratas alejadas de la entrada, es más tomó un camino que no había en el mapa que le prestaron.

El rubio se quedó maravillado por las cataratas cuando noto un grupo de Pokemon bailar en el lago donde caída la catarata junto a un grupo de otros admirando la danza, pudo ver a unos 3 dratinis bailar y solo un Larvitar escondido detrás de una roca, el rubio se fue recordando el camino el volvería luego con su amiga lastimosamente no vio cómo un tipo enmascarado lo vio salir del lugar.

Tiempo después el rubio encontró a su pelo miel sentada en el patio del centro Pokemon viendo jugar a Natsu y Meliodas era bonito verlos, el rubio saludo al grupo y se sentó junto a la chica para contarle lo que hizo hoy prometiendo que la llevaría a esas cataratas después del almuerzo.

Zona Safari ese mismo día, 03:30 de la tarde.

La pareja y el Pokemon bebé entraron a la zona safari pagando por todo un día, ellos querían quedarse a dormir en las cataratas ella creía que era romántico y el quería ver a los Pokemon que vivían en esa área para ver sus rituales nocturnos, eran Pokemon raros en Kanto.

El los tres(Leaf, Naruto y Meliodas el Gible) llegaron y prepararon sus cosas para acampar, increíblemente esa área no era visitada por los visitantes de la zona safari y los Pokemon miraban asombrados y felices, bueno excepto por el larvitar timido y una dratini que se veía nerviosa, los otros dratinis se acercaron a la que estaba nerviosa y fueron a jugar con el Gible asombrando a los entrenadores, el rubio y ella solo traían un Pokemon cada uno bueno el rubio traía técnicamente dos ya que Meliodas no podía pelear al tener unas semanas de haber salido del huevo, Kichi y Leafeon fueron los traídos para defenderse si cazadores o ladrones entraban a la zona cosa que era muy rara, el Uzumaki se acercó con unas galletas para darle al Pokemon roca que estaba escondido aún, el Pokemon tímido se acerco y las tomó para volver a esconderse, el rubio sonrió y lo entendió le recordó a luna cuando la conoció que era un poco tímida.

Ellos se divirtieron jugando con sus Pokemon y cenaron junto a los dratinis, la dratini al fin le tomó confianza a ambas y se recostaba junto a la chica y estaba le daba una sonrisa acariciando su cabeza y Meliodas reía y abrazaba a la Pokemon dragón, lo que sorprendió al rubio fue ver a dos Pokemon que conocía muy bien, el tímido Larvitar se puso al lado del entrenador que le dio galletas viendo ambos Pokemon con una cara seria pero se le veía asustado esto sorprendiendo al rubio.

-Mask: así que nos vemos nuevamente Niño-dijo el cazador que se había conocido en la ruta 6.

-Naruto: Cazador Mask-murmuró enojado el rubio sorprendiendo a Leaf y asustándola un poco.

-Leaf: Cazador?-Pregunto viendo al chico.

-Naruto: si un cazador, el busca Pokemon raros y los vende a gente mala-dijo el enojando a Leaf.

-Mask: si, si muy bien Niño-dijo aplaudiendo- tenemos asuntos pendientes, pero mira-dijo señalando al Pokemon tierra y roca que estaba a la par del rubio que dio un paso atrás- oh el pequeño que la gran Tyranitar del monte plateado salvo y los rangers salvaron y vinieron a saber aquí-dijo el sonriendo burlonamente- sabes que le pasó a tu madre... yo la m-a-t-e JAJAJAJAJANAJAJA-le dijo riendo como loco asustando al pokemon.

-Naruto: Eres asqueroso-dijo el.

-Leaf: asesino, hijo de $%@-le dijo la chica sorprendiendo a ambos.

-Mask: tienes carácter pero me llevaré a todos estos Pokemon ya tengo clientes para ellos,-dijo el cazador sus Pokemon avanzaron poniendo listo para pelear- Houndoom usa lanzallamas y Ursaring garra umbría-dijo el.

-Leaf: corran-dijo agarrando al Gible y corriendo está junto a la dratini.

Naruto corrió y miró atrás viendo cómo el larvitar iba a ser golpeado por la garra umbría del oso y este regreso poniéndose en el camino de esta siendo el golpeado por el ataque fantasma, esto sorprendió al Pokemon tierra y al cazador lo hizo reír, por otro lado Leaf estaba asustada y preocupada que solo pudo gritar el nombre del Uzumaki. El Pokemon tierra lloró al ver como lo había salvado el rubio esto le recordó como su madre lo había salvado a él igual para que pudiera huir, esto hizo que lanzara un poder pasado al Pokemon frente a él sorprendiendo a todos, esto le dio tiempo a Naruto para sacar a Kichi que salió preparado para pelear, el pequeño Gible corrió al lado de su padre el iba a ayudar aunque no fuera poderoso, Leaf y los Dratini también se pusieron en posición de combate la chica sacó a su Leafeon Green para pelear, esto sorprendió al Cazador que sacó a un Pokemon más volador negro que llamó Honchkrow.

-Naruto:Kichi Hidro Pulso sobre Houndoom-dijo este bástate serio con una cara que decía que le dolía.

-Leaf: Green usa hierba lazo en ese oso- dijo enojada- y termina con hoja aguda-ordenó con el ceño fruncido.

-Mask:HiperRayo Ursaring, Lanzallamas Houndoom y Honchkrow pájaro osado-dijo el serio con una sonrisa.

Unos dratinis usaron hidrópulso contra el Pokémon fuego y otros usaron furia dragón contra el oso y larvitar y Meliodas(Gible) usaron roca afilada contra el Pokémon pájaros que venía en picada con una energía plateada cubriéndolo, el hiperrayo del oso impago la furia dragón creanso una nube de humo que aprovechó enredo al Pokémon normal con su hierba lazo para después golpearlo con su hoja aguda y sorprendentemente ella Dratini amiga de leaf uso velocidad extrema contra el oso mandándolo a volar, Kichi lanzó el hidropulso dándole esta vez al Lobo de fuego que lo hizo retroceder gruñendo de dolor, Honchkrow cayó al suelo al no poder esquivarlo el cazador se enojó y vio que no podía ganar contra un grupo grande de rivales sabiendo que los guardias y rangers llegarían pronto tiro una bomba de humo y escapó junto a sus Pokémon.

Leaf sonrió juntos a todos los Pokémon, menos Larvitar que observó al rubio que caí al suelo gritando de dolor, esto alarmó a todos y Leaf junto a Kichi se lo llevaron a la salida de la zona safari para ir al centro Pokémon, ellos no notaron que la Dratini y Larvitar lo siguieron abandonando la zona safaris con ellos acompañan hasta el centro Pokémon.

16 de enero, 10:00 de la mañana, Centro Pokemon.

Leaf llevo al Uzumaki al centro Pokemon quien fue hospitalizado para mantenerlo en observación, solo fue el golpe pero perdió algo de sangre el rubio, la chica se quedó junto a él toda la noche ella le había avisado a su familia y le dijeron que si pasaba algo más lo llamaron no podía ir ahorita mismo a Ciudad Fucsia, Larvitar estaba escondido debajo de la cama del rubio, la pelo miel no se había dado cuenta pero el Pokemon dragón del rubio si quien le sonrió y se quedo callado.

-Naruto: auch... eso si dolió-dijo abriendo los ojos, voltio a ver y noto que estaba en el centro pokemon vio que estaba junto a él Leaf cuidándolo- me alegra que estes bien, que bueno que no te haya pasado nada, no me lo perdonaría-dijo el rubio acariciando el pelo de la rubia, el se acercó y le dio un beso en el mejilla a la rubia, el chico también noto que había alguien viéndolo debajo de la cama pero lo ignoro- vamos Leaf es hora de despertar-dijo moviendo a la chica tratando de levantarla-mmm Leaf Hinata está aquí apunto de besarme- bromeó el rubio y lo sorprendiéndolo por cómo la chica se levantaba enojada gritando.

-Leaf: ALÉJATE DE MI CHICO MOSCA MUERTA-grito enoja buscando a la originaria de Kalos mientras abrazaba al rubio protectoramente.ñ, luego se dio cuenta- NaruKun-dijo llorando en el pecho del rubio- BAKA, me asustaste como se te ocurre saltar así-lloró.

-Naruto: Tenía que salvar al Larvitar-dijo acariciando su cabeza- Si no lo hacia sentía que no era yo, que estaba cambiando durante el viaje-dijo levantado la cara de la chica que lo miro a los ojos- si no ya no era el NaruKun de mi Hime, no era el chico que se enamoró de la pequeña Leaf que usaba esos gorros raros en pueblo Paleta- dijo sonrojando a la chica para darle un corto beso en los labios.

-Leaf:Si ya no serias el idiota que me gusta- dijo ella bien roja- Naruto a que somos- esto llamo la atención del chico que la vio raro- digo no hemos oficializado nada, nos hemos besado y salimos en citas cuando estamos solos, pero no se si somos oficialmente parejas- Le dijo.

-Naruto:Bueno yo creía que éramos novios- dijo el y la chica lo voltio a ver- Bueno ya sabes habíamos prometidos que seríamos pareja después de nuestra primera cita que ya tuvimos en pueblo Paleta en Navidad- dijo el chico y ella lo vio- pero si es necesario que lo haga formalmente te lo preguntaré,¿serás mi novia Leaf?- le pregunto el chico y esta sonrió besándolo con cariño en los labios.

23 de Eneros, 2:30pm, Gimnasio de Ciudad fucsia.

El chico estaba esperando a líder en su lugar en el campo, el rubio había descansado la semana completa para estar listo para hoy sería su combate por su 5ª medalla de Gimnasio, con eso podrían seguir su viaje, mientras esperaba recordó cómo Leaf había capturado la Dratini que la siguió fuera de la zona safari quien llamó Wendy por Fairy Tail, el rubio también había notado como Gible comía el doble y guardaba la segunda tanda de su comida y se iba afuera a comer también regresaba cansado.

Una chica de pelo morado y vestía de negro en un traje ninja, era la líder Sachiko que habían visto en el concurso de Leaf, ella se posicionó y el referí explicó que sería un combate 1VS1.

-Sachiko:Sacas primero retador- dijo ella y Naruto asintió.

-Naruto:Sal Kichi- dijo sacando su frogadier shiny.

-Sachiko: así que un frogadier eh!-dijo ella- bien Sal Toxicrak-asombrándola al rubio no sabia que ella tenía un Pokemon raro en Kanto- que tú tienes un Pokemon inicial de Kalos te sorprende que yo tenga un Pokemon veneno de Sinnoh- dijo asiendo reír a todos el rubio sacó su Pokedex y apuntó ala rana morada.

Pokedex: Toxicroak el Pokemon boca tóxica, sus garras segregan una toxina tan potente que un arañazo puede ser mortal, es del tipo Veneno/Lucha, no se conocen sus movimientos.-terminó la Pokedex.

-Sachiko: empecemos con Puya nociva- dijo la líder.

-Naruto: Golpe Aéreo para pelear mano a mano con tu katana- dijo el rubio.

El Pokemon venenoso se acercó con sus garras brillando en púrpuras y se acercó para pelear cuerpo a cuerpo, el Pokemon agua creó su katana de hielo y corrió hacia el Pokemon veneno con sus pies y manos brillando en plateado y para golpearlo con su golpe aéreo, los puños chocaron y ellos se tiraban golpes el Pokemon venenoso tenía ventaja gracias a su tipo lucha pero el Pokemon celeste Gracias a su golpe aéreo era muy ágil ambos estaban empatados en este momento.

-Sachiko: usa bomba lodo y pulso umbría- le gritó la líder al Pokemon que sonrió.

-Naruto: Hidro pulso contra el pulso umbrío y congela la bomba lodo con rayo hielo-dijo este.

El Pokemon veneno tiro residuos en forma de pelota de su boca contra al aire mientras al mismo tiempo de sus brazos lanzaba un pulso oscuro de hacia Kichi, el Pokemon del rubio lanzó de sus manos rápido su pulso de agua hacia el pulso umbría ganando el oscuro Ake todavía se dirigió hacia el, que giró en suelo esquivándolo, la bomba lodo caía hacia el quien la congeló con el rayo hielo que caí al suelo quebrándose.

-Sachiko: Bueno tienes buenos ataques a distancia, así que combinación de puño drenaje y puya nociva.-ordenó la kunoichi.

-Naruto: Golpe Aéreo y usa tu katana para defenderte-respondió el rubio a la estrategia de la líder.

El Pokemon rana venenoso con su puño izquierdo brillando en rojo y verde con su puño derecho brillando en púrpura, Kichi iba a toda velocidad con su brazos y pies brillando en plateado con su katana de hielo en mano, ellos pelearon como lo habían hecho anteriormente, el Pokemon agua peleaba con velocidad y estaba tomando la ventaja había golpeado con sus pies el cuerpo del Pokemon de la líder la cual se empezaba a ver un poco cansado y dolido fallando ya sus golpes, pero le acertó su puya nociva envenenando al Pokemon del rubio.

-sachiko: bien esto se acaba, usa puya nociva y pulso umbrío a corta distancia-le ordenó la líder, quien notó cómo el Pokemon azul se veía un poco agotado que empezaba a brillar en celeste.

-Naruto:HieloKatana con Golpe Aéreo-ordenó el chico viendo cómo torrente la habilidad de Kichi se activaba y aumentaba sus estadísticas.

Ambos Pokemon corrieron hacia ellos y el puño nocivo fallaba porque la katana de hielo desvío el ataque del Pokemon venenoso que creaba su pulso oscuro que fallaba gracias a la habilidad del que tenía por el golpe aéreo, el Pokemon agua golpeaba con su katana en los pies haciendo caer al Pokemon morado y lo atacaba con rayo hielo que lo mandó al aire y este lo remató con su golpe aéreo en aire que lo hizo caer noqueado al suelo.

-referí(vestido como ninja): Toxicroak de la líder Sachiko ya no puede continuar el ganador es el frogadier del retador Naruto-dijo el levantando su bandera hacia el rubio, Meliodas y Leaf en las gradas saltaron y aplaudieron por la victoria de Kichi y Naruto, Larvitar que estaba escondido Cerca de la puerta sonrió asombrado por la fuerza del rubio y su Pokemon.

-Sachiko: felicidades Naruto San-dijo haciendo una reverencia y tomaba la medalla alma para entregarla al rubio- Te entregó la medalla Alma del Gimnasio De Ciudad Fucsia-termino la pelo morado que vio como el chico guardaba su medalla en su porta medalla.

-Naruto: Gracias por la batalla- dijo el haciendo su reverencia y retirándose del lugar con Leaf y Meliodas que lo felicitaban y un Pokemon lo seguía cosa que observó al rubio-mmm... puedes salir de ahí?- le dijo el rubio mientras el y Leaf volvía a ver hacia atrás y Larvitar se acercaba al rubio, y le tiraba su ropa, el se agachó y le dijo- que quieres amiguito?-le pregunto sonriendo y el pequeño señalaba las pokeball del rubio el entendió y sonrió- quieres venir conmigo?-dijo sacando una HonorBall de su mochila, el pequeño sonrió y tocó la ball blanca entrando en ella siendo atrapado, el rubio sonrió registrándolo en su perfil gracias a su Pokedex, sacó al pequeño para ponerle nombre- todos mis Pokemon tienen un nombre, te llamaré, mmm Link que te parece- Leaf y el Pokemon roca sonrieron y el rubio lo guardo para seguir su camino.

23 de Enero, 3:45pm , Centro Pokemon de Ciudad Fucsia.

El rubio y la peli miel estaban en el patio del centro Pokemon, Leaf estaba limpiando a todos sus Pokemon mientras Link(el larvitar), Meliodas y Natsu jugando, esa Pokemon fuego era muy cariñosa le gustaba ser niñera según parecía, aunque era normal para las charmeleon y charozard hembras eran protectoras con las crías, algunas inclusos adoptaban Pokemon bebé que quedaban huérfanos, pero Leaf y Naruto aún no decidían a donde irían para continuar el viaje.

-Naruto: entonces vamos a Ciudad Azulona o A la Isla Canela-dijo.

-Leaf: Pues creo que ir a Ciudad Azulona por barco... otra vez-le dijo sonriendo.

-Naruto: Bueno sería gastar dinero en transporte-dijo revisando cómo iba su presupuesto desde que viajo no había gastado mucho pero si había ganada, solo gastó en boletos de Pueblo Paleta a Ciudad Fuscia- Bien tendríamos que ir al puerto para ver cómo saldrían los boletos... Cariño- le dijo en forma coqueta a Leaf que se sonrojó y asintió, los chicos decidieron ir mañana para descansar hoy y ver si podían zarpar el día de mañana.

24 de Enero, 11:00 am, Puerto de Ciudad Fucsia.

La pareja estaba esperando en el barco, habían comprado los boletos temprano y el barco zapaba hoy y llegarían mañana a la ruta 16, donde había un puerto pesquero que recibía a la gente y la llevaba a Ciudad Verde para hacer las compras en el centro comercial o a jugar al casino.

Ellos estarían viajando todo el día así que comerían en el barco y el mismo daba una función en la noche así que decidieron tener una velada romántica como primera Cita oficial después de su recién oficial noviazgo ellos disfrutarían antes que Leaf tuviera que regresar a Pueblo Paleta para prepararse para el gran festival, como el lo haría antes de la liga en mayo si conseguía las medallas a tiempo.

25 de Enero, 11:00am, puerto pesquero de la ruta 17.

Los chicos bajaron del barco listos para continuar su viaje a Ciudad Azulona a pie este sería la parte más difícil del viaje porque el rubio sabía que Leaf se cansaba rápido al caminar y estaban a unos 75 km de la ciudad asi que debían caminar y encontrar un lugar para acampar conociendo a su chica llegarían mañana al medio día a la ciudad.

Ellos seguían su camino platicando y preparando la estrategia del rubio para el gimnasio del tipo planta, Natsu era definitivamente que ser la estrella, el rubio estaba pensado que sería perfecto que Yuki también peleara, ademas sería la perfecta ocasión Para su debut en las peleas la pequeña zorra de Alola (en tamaño porque tenía la edad de Natsu y Kichi de 3años, Luna y Ashura tenían 2 y Link tenia 10 meses, Meliodas apenas cumpliría un mes 3 del próximo mes según la Pokedex.) ella tenía muy buenos ataques tipo hielo y sus movimientos eran rápidos, bueno ella era la más rápida de todos sus Pokemon, el ya tenía 7 Pokemon, cinco con el y dos en el rancho aunque pensó mandar a larvitar para que entrenara con la Tyranitar de su madre y lo cuidara, para un Pokemon se su especie todavía era bebé.

Llegó la noche y ya estaba a 20km y actualmente se encontraban en la ruta 16, era raro ver que esas dos rutas estaban conectadas y en verdad eran pequeñas para pasarlas comieron y se fueron a dormir después de darle de comer a Meliodas que viajo en los brazos de Leaf por un tiempo antes de ir en la mochila de rubio dormido el resto del tiempo.

26 de Enero, 2:00 pm, Centro Pokemon de Ciudad Azulona.

La joven pareja llegó a la ciudad hace unos minutos y se fueron a conseguir sus cuartos al centro Pokemon, el rubio estaba emocionado tenía pensado retar el gimnasio la semana que viene para poder entrenar y preparar su estrategia contra el o la líder del Gimnasio, también aprovecharía esa semana con su novia, sería la última semana que ellos viajaran juntos por un tiempo.

... esta historia continuará.

Fin del capítulo catorce.

Nota del Autor: Leaf y Naruto como ya dije y se vio ahora son pareja oficialmente y como alguien lo pidió Naruto consiguió un Larvitar, gracias a él se me ocurrió darle también dos Pokemon que me encantan sinceramente Larvitar de nombre Link y Meliodas el Gible no participarán en la liga ya que son aún muy pequeños y tengo planeados darle importancia en el siguiente arco.

También he decidido darle un último Pokemon de Kanto a Naruto, me parecía que el llevara Pokemon de otras regiones solamente sería raro pero bueno me gusta el equipo de que elegí para este arco, como Ash Naruto dejará a sus Pokemon de élite para viajar a otra región sea que gane o no la liga de Kanto aunque Larvitar y Gible Viajarán con el después de esta liga, los demás incluido Kichi se quedarán en el rancho entrenado.


	16. Capitulo quince

No poseo ningún derecho sobre Pokemon y Naruto.

28 de Enero, 4:00pm, Centro Comercial de Ciudad Azulona.

La pareja se encontraba de compras... bueno en realidad el rubio fue arrastrado por su novia que quería comprar más ropa y trajes para sus presentaciones ella no cambiaría su vestimenta actual que era su falda roja y camisa azul que le regaló su novio para navidad, o también le dio un peluche que usaba para dormir, pasó un rato hasta que el rubio encontró un lugar que le llamó la atención se llamaba: "RAÍZ EL LUGAR DEL TM Y PIEDRAS RARAS(si lo se, se supone que Danzo es malo pero es mi Fanfic y haré al viejo loco bueno, eso fue porque los Uzumaki lo entrenaron junto a Hiruzen)" era muy llamativo para el rubio sobre todo tal es encontraba algo sobre esas tal megapiedras, Leaf se dejó arrastrar por su novio a la tienda rara, ella creyó justo que el también viera algo ya que llevaban mucho tiempo haciendo lo que quería la chica.

La tienda por dentro parecía una combinación entre una biblioteca y un museo con muchos libreros y estante con muestras de piedras y algunos con los últimos MT, los libros llamaron la atención del rubio quería saber si había algo sobre la Mega Evolución o esas piedras que buscaba el grupo que Kakashi lo nombró como AKATSUKI, pero aún no encontraba nada, el rubio noto de repente unas piedras Verde pálido y azul con rojo como las que tenían los accesorios de sus Pokemon, también una piedra evolutiva blanca con un copo de nieve, un señor con un parche en el ojo asustó a los chicos cuando hablo.

-Señor: Bienvenidos... esta es mi tienda... espero que estén satisfecho con lo hay en ella-dijo serio observando al rubio detenidamente- veo que te llaman la atención esas baratijas-dijo el queriendo restarle importancia cuando al fin se dio cuenta de quien era el rubio por el símbolo de su muñequera y chaqueta.

-Naruto:si señor, me llaman mucho la atención he encontrado otras iguales, además de esta piedra... hielo- dijo cuando leyó la etiqueta de esta.

-Señor: bien déjame presentarme soy Shimura Danzo-empezo y Leaf reconoció el nombre- veo que las quieres si pudieras traerlas para que te las pueda empacar-dijo el.

-Leaf: Usted es un ex elite 4-dijo la Chica llamando la atención del rubio y sorprendiendo al anciano que sonrió- usted era junto a Los hermanos Senju y el Señor Sarutobi conocidos como la elite más fuerte del mundo- dijo sonriendo mientras le pedía un autógrafo.

-Danzo: así es- dijo después de firmar el autógrafo a la chica, mientras empacaba las compra del rubio- Algo más Niño?-Pregunto.

-Naruto: eh si... tiene por casualidad algo de Mega Evolución por aquí- Pregunto mientras Danzo sonreía y Leaf lo miraba con curiosidad.

-Danzo: mmm... dime eres un Uzumaki?-mientras el asentía, el viejo dio una vuelta entrando a la bodega detrás del mostrador, lo chicos se miraron y vieron salir al señor con tres libros que puso junto a la caja registradora- antes de todo dime tu nombre completo y tu padre Uzumaki-ordenó con fuerza el señor.

-Naruto: Naruto Minato Uzumaki Namikaze, hijo de Kushina Uzumaki- el chico terminó de decir su nombre como le habían enseñado en el clan.

-Danzo: así que hijo del Tomate Sangriento, la campeona Femenina más fuerte de la historia-dijo sorprendiendo a ambos, el rubio no sabía que su madre era considera así- bien Niño escucha-el rubio y la chica pusieron mucha atención a las palabras del anciano- en Kanto es raro saber de esto pero como Uzumaki y ella como tu pareja supongo, pueden saber el secreto de la Mega Evolución, estos libros solo lo puedes abrir con una megallave como la que tienes en tu muñequera, aquí esta la información original para usar ese poder al máximo, solo alguien como un Uzumaki, Senju, Hyuga, Uchiha, Outsutsuki, Kaguya y Sabaku tiene el conocimiento del entrenamiento de este lazo poderoso- dijo este sorprendiendo a ambos eran los clanes de 7 regiones distintas en todo el mundo Pokemon por lo menos de las más conocidas- es raro ver a un joven Uzumaki que no tiene 15 años investigar sobre esto, se supone que solo cuando empieces tu entrenamiento con el Aura se te darán, pero mis contactos me han dicho que algo malo Viene pronto-dijo guardando los libros en una bolsa dándosela al rubio- este fenómeno es raro en nuestra región, pero si te enfrentas contra alguien de Kalos ten cuidado no sabes si el tiene un Pokemon con mega evolución, es un fenómeno raro entre ellos pero aún es normal encontrarlo en entrenadores de élite.- dijo mientras el rubio tomaba sus compras- Son 15,000$ por los libros y las piedras- dijo sorprendiendo a los chicos- las piedras son algo caras solo dos libros te vendo el que se llama "Lazos, Sincronización y Aura" te lo regalo, que seas un Uzumaki no te hace especial en mi negocio- dijo sonriendo el señor que tenía un parche, el chico sonrió y pago no le gustaba algunas tiendas que al ser Uzumaki y tenían sociedad y no pagaba por algunas cosas.

La pareja siguió en el Centro Comercial por un rato, entraron al cine con Meliodas y compartieron unas palomitas y el pequeño Pokemon tenía su biberón mientras miraban los increíbles(me encanto y creo que llevar al pequeño a una película romántica no era buena idea), cenaron en el Mall y regresaron al centro Pokemon para dormir.

28 de Enero, 10:30 pm, Habitación de Naruto en el centro Pokémon.

El rubio se encontraba acostado y no podía dormir, las palabras de Danzo seguían en su mente la Mega evolución era real y su clan lo sabía además que ellos entrenaban a los integrantes del mismo cómo usarla, el ya había tenido un entrenamiento de Aura antes, como uno de los pocos miembros de la línea principal el y su hermana junto a su prima entrenaban en el arte de la lucha con Aura desde los 5 años, el apenas podía usarlo para golpear pero era normal su Aura hasta los 16 años se estabilizaba y en ese año lo entrenaría para dominarla como a cualquier otro miembro.

El joven sacó uno de los libros que en la portada decía: "LLAVES Y VÍNCULOS DE LAS MEGAPIEDRAS" este llamó la atención era un buen inicio y para abrirlo como dijo el señor tendría que usar una llave, el noto que el candado tenía la misma forma que la piedra que sobre salía de su muñequera y la puso encima(todavía estaba en la muñequera) se abrió y empezó a leer.

29 de Enero, 10:30 am, centro Pokemon de ciudad Azulona.

El rubio se estaba levantando después de haber leído toda la noche el libro, lo había terminado y ya entendía mejor la Mega evolución según el libro solo los Pokemon que tuvieran un vínculo fuerte con su entrenador y estos dos tuvieran una piedra llave el entrenador y una meta piedra adecuada el Pokemon podían completar este fenómeno, además no se sabían cuantas Mega piedras existían y cuantos Mega Pokemon habían, solo había leído que se conocían al menos 15 Pokemon que podían lograrlo, sabía que el en su equipo tenía 4 Pokemon que podían Mega evolucionar pero el no sabía cómo hacerlo y sabía que sus compañeros no estaban listos para hacerlo tampoco, tenían que estar en su última forma y ser lo suficiente fuerte para lograrlo.

El Uzumaki salió de su habitación para desayunar con su novia y sus Pokemon, tenía que enseñarle a Yuki(Vulpix Alola) la piedra hielo y ver si quería evolucionar ahora, además había comprado 2 y una piedra fuego para enviarle a su hermana. En el desayuno el rubio encontró a la chica como siempre alimentando al pequeño Meliodas el pobre parecía ya no disfrutar mucho estar siendo alimentado en los brazos de la castaña quería comer con los demás Pokemon su biberón, eso era un avance para el chico el pequeño estaba creciendo el y Link(larvitar) eran lo más pequeño pero parecían superar sus miedos y necesidades de bebé, el rubio le contó lo que descubrió a su novia y esta se sorprendió por lo que descubrió su amado, además el entrenador le enseñó a Yuki la piedra y esta negó pero cuando este quiso mandarla con a su hermana esta se apuró para decirle que la guardara, el rubio entendió que ella si quería evolucionar pero aún no estaba lista para hacerlo quería seguir siendo un Vulpix por un tiempo, después de eso el entrenador empezó a entrenar con ella y Natsu en la estrategia para pelear contra Erika la líder del Gimnasio, además según Leaf tenía que tener cuidado de insultar sus perfumes porque ella corría a cualquiera que lo hiciera del Gimnasio, el chico se burló de la líder ella no podía correrlo y si lo hacia el llamaría a la liga y se quejaría por el comportamiento de la líder.

7 de febrero, 2:00pm, Gimancio y Perfumería de Ciudad Azulona.

El rubio y su novia se encontraban actualmente dando vueltas y viendo la clase para preparar perfumes que se impartían en el gimnasio, el chico tenía que esperar que terminara la clase para poder tener su batalla contra la líder la cual tenía ya estaba por culminar, Leaf por otro lado estaba entusiasmada por la clase que estaba tomando ella quería hacer perfumes y con Saur y Green podían ayudarla para hacerlos, cuando la clase terminó la chica que llevaba a un Meliodas sonriente en sus brazos a los asientos para ver el combate de su novio y entrenador unas alumnas de Erika se sentaron con ella diciendo que el rubio no tenía posibilidad de ganar y eso enojaba a la chica.

-Referí: El combate entre la Líder Erika de Ciudad Azulona y el retador Naruto Uzumaki de Pueblo Paleta esta por comenzar- empezó el lider y las chicas del grupo(15 chicas) de estudiantes de la lider gritaron apoyándola- el combate será 2vs2 cuando ninguno de sus dos Pokemon pueda continuar la batalla acabará, el único que puede cambiar Pokemon es el retador, el primer movimiento lo tiene la líder-terminó de decir- comience-ordenó este.

-Erika:Sal Vileplieme-dijo sacando su Pokemon flor morado.

-Naruto:hora del debut, Sal Yuki-dijo el chico mientras su Vulpix Alola salía.

-Erika: oh nunca había visto un Vulpix blanco, es hermoso, pero no importa-dijo después de admirar al hermoso Pokemon zorro- campo hierba y hojas afiladas Viluplume- ordenó a su Pokemon.

-Naruto: Ok Yuki rayo hielo contra las hojas y sigue hasta que le des a vilupleme- dijo el rubio usando el ataque más fuerte de su Pokemon.

Viluplume creó un campo de hierba volviendo más verde el campo de batalla que era una pradera, para después lanzar hojas afiladas y Yuki lanzó un rayo hielo de su boca que congeló las hojas haciéndolas caer al suelo, el mismo ataque siguió su camino hasta que golpeó al Pokemon Vileplume que se sorprendió porque creyó que era tipo fuego y recibió el golpe cayendo al suelo, se levantó y recuperó un poco de su energía gracias a su campo hierba que recupera salud a los Pokemon que tienen contacto con el suelo.

-Erika: Vileplume usa somnífero, y acércate para usar danza pétalo cerca de el-ordenó.

-Naruto: Paranormal en el somnífero para detener el somnífero- vio a su Vulpix ponerse lista-y contra ataca y pulso umbrío a quema ropa-terminó de ordenar.

El Pokemon planta se acercó y empezó a crear pequeñas flores de cerezo que se dirigieron al Pokemon de Alola que esquivo fácilmente gracias a su velocidad que sorprendió a todos menos al rubio, Yuki soltó un rayo de energía oscura al Pokemon planta que salió volando para chocar contra uno de los árboles del campo.

-Erika: Vileplume levántate y usa hoja afilada para acercarte con Danza pétalo-le ordenó

-Naruto:Esquiva con con tu velocidad las hojas y usa rayo hielo a corta distancia-le dijo a su Vulpix.

El Pokemon planta salió disparado atrás de las hojas y Yuki esquivo las hojas, ambos Pokemon lanzaron sus movimientos el ataque el tipo hielo congeló las flores de cerezo e impactó al Pokemon planta que cayó noqueado sorprendiendo a todos por la facilidad que le ganó al Pokemon de la líder y regreso a su Pokemon a su pokeball(Erika).

-Referí:Vileplume no puede continuar la Vulpix gana, el retador gana la primera ronda- dijo mientras las alumnas estaban calladas y Leaf vitoreaba a su novio.

-Erika: bien hora de ponerme serie-dijo la mujer lanzando su pokeball a aire- Sal Tangrowth-ordenó. El rubio sacó su Pokedex y apuntó al Pokemon de la lider.

Pokedex: Tangrowth el Pokemon enredadera y forma evolucionada de Tangela, cuando llega el calor se cubre con sus lianas y no se le pueden ni ver los ojos.-terminó la enciclopedia electrónica.

-Naruto: Regresa Yuki hicisteis un gran trabajo- felicitó a su Pokemon regresándola, no quería hacerla pelear más- Sal Natsu hora de pelear-dijo sacando a su Charmeleon que salía con una cara seria y Meliodas(Gible) le gritaba apoyándola, eso ánimo a la Pokemon fuego.

-referí: La segundo ronda comienza ahora-dijo dando inicio.

-Erika: usa Latigazo- dijo viendo cómo su Pokemon creaba látigos en sus brazos.

-Naruto: Usa Cuchilladas para cortar los látigos y contra ataca con lanzallamas-ordenó el lider y Natsu sonrió confiado en su entrenador.

Los látigos del Pokemon del salieron con fuerzas para apretar y Natsu lo estaba esperando cortándolo pero igual fue atrapada aún así ella lanzó su lanzallamas atacando directamente al Pokemon planta para ser tirado al suelo.

-Naruto: Natsu-le gritó a su charmeleon que se levantó rugiendo molesto- Danza dragón y lanzallamas- dijo a su Pokemon.

-Erika: lluevehojas- dijo aprovechando su campo hierba.

La Pokemon fuego terminaba su danza dragón para lanzar su mar de llamas hacia el Pokemon enredadera que también mandaba un mar de hojas del suelo que eran quemadas y lo golpeaba afectando al tipo planta.

-Erika:no Tangrowth - dijo alarmada su confianza empezaba a flaquear- acércate con puya nociva y carga tu Rayo solar-gritó un poco desesperada.

-Naruto: Natsu defiéndete con cuchillada, danza dragón y acaba con lanzallamas- dijo confiando en su Pokemon.

El Pokemon planta corrió acercándose mientras Natsu terminaba su ataque dragón, el golpe veneno chocó con las garras brillantes del Pokemon fuego mientras el rayo solar salió acorta distancia y el lanzallamas también salía pero el rayo solar ganaba mandando a la Pokemon fuego contra un árbol.

-Naruto: Natsu amiga levántate- y ella se ponía de pie mientras la llama de su cola se encendía con fuerza haciendo que el rubio sonriera sabiendo que llamarada su habilidad especial y Erika se ponía un poco nerviosa sabiendo lo que se venía- Lanzallamas para acercarte por si acaso y usa enfado a quema ropa-terminó su estrategia.

-Erika: Oh no aléjate lo más que pueda y cuando te recuperes usa latigazo-ordenó nerviosa sabiendo que tenia recuperarse por su rayo solar.

Todos vieron como el lanzallamas de la charmeleon que lo golpeó con todo mandado a volar contra un árbol mientras se levantaba temblando el ataque fue crítico, la Pokemon fuego ya estaba a su lado con los ojos brillando en morado lista para lanzar su ataque dragón, el Pokemon planta intenta usar su puya nociva pero era tarde una explosión morada salió del cuerpo y lo golpeó dándole de lleno, la llama de Natsu volvió a su tamaño normal mar de llama había acabado, Tangrowth intentó levantarse y calló al suelo noqueado.

-Referí: El Pokemon de la líder Erika ya no puede continuar, la ganadora es Charmeleon del retador Naruto Uzumaki- dijo el juez mientras lo apuntaba con la bandera.

-Erika: felicidades- dijo la lider acercándose con la medalla en la mano entregándole la medalla- te entregó la medalla ArcoÍris, con esto ya te faltan dos medallas- le dijo sonriendo y luego observó a la chica castaña que gritaba fuerte felicitando al rubio- supongo que es tu novia-le dijo sonriendo.

-Naruto: Gracias y si es mi novia-le comento y agradeció.

La pareja salió del gimnasio feliz por la victoria del chico ellos decidieron no salir a celebrar ya que habían gastado mucho en el último mes, los dos saldrían de la ciudad en 3 días donde se separarían otra vez para seguir sus viajes, quedaron que ambos se apoyaría y llamarían cada fin de semana para estar en contacto.

08 de febrero, 05:30 pm, Casino de Ciudad Azulona.

El rubio convenció a Leaf de ir al casino para ver si que Pokemon podían conseguir jugando, además sería interesante para el rubio ganar algo del casino famoso de Kanto además podría conseguir un poco de dinero para su presupuesto, ya en casino encontraron que Snorlax, Abra, Lapras, Porigon, riolu y togepi eran los premios además de un repartir experiencia y una... Masterball nunca había escuchado de esa ball y era imposible de conseguir según era 10 billones de fichas para ganarla( muy cara lo sé pero sería demasiado fácil y fuera barata darle un legendario al rubio), el chico y Leaf jugaron un rato en el cual consiguió 1 millón de fichas Naruto y Leaf llegó a las 25 Mil ella tenía suerte pero no se comparaba al rubio, ella no cambió premio si no que se llevó su fichas en premios, el rubio consiguió a Snorlax que se quedó en su equipo y un Riolu que fue enviado al rancho gastando así 750 mil de sus fichas cambiando el resto dinero para su viaje, después regresaron al centro Pokemon a dormir.

10 de febrero, 11:00am, puerto de la ruta 17.

La pareja se encontraba despidiéndose frente al barco que tomaría la chica que la dejaría en pueblo Paleta, la chica llevaba las piedras evolutivas para su hermana, también había comprado regalo para su/familias, Leaf había dicho que ella le diría a su madre y a Tsunade que ya eran pareja para que el rubio no tuviera que preocuparse o más porque ella había perdido en piedra papel y tijeras para ver quien lo haría. El momento de zarpar llegó y se terminaron de despedir con un beso, Meliodas le sonrió a su madre el ya sabía que llegaría ese momento en el que tendría que viajar sin ella y tendría que ser un Pokemon grande superarlo para prepararse para poder ayudar a su papá para poder ganar la liga(no el no ser parte del equipo).

Después que la chica se fue Naruto se subió a su barco esperando que zarpara hacia isla Canela donde combatiría contra el líder del tipo fuego y más experimentado de Kanto era un señor de 65 años y aún era líder eso aunque no llamaba mucho la atención era increíble.

11 de febrero, 09:00 am, Centro Pokemon de Isla Canela.

Nuestro héroe y Meliodas llegaron a la isla y se dirigieron al centro Pokemon aún recordaba cómo su Snorlax no quiso un nombre y eso no asombró al rubio pensó que realmente no le importaba y decidió dejarlo así, después de registrarse en el centro Pokemon el de Pueblo paleta se preparó para entrenar para su combate en el gimnasio, Kichi sería la estrella esta vez y si era necesario Natsu saldría a pelear no podía usar a Yuki por su desventaja de tipo y Meliodas y Link aún no estaban listos, Snorlax podría pelear pero no sabía el chico si podría convencerlo en tan poco tiempo.

... esta historia continuará.

Fin del capítulo 15.

Nota del Autor: Bueno le di a Naruto sus dos últimos Pokemon que capturara en Kanto y el último que usara en la liga de este, Riolu será protagonista del arco de Sinnoh junto a los otros dos Pokemon pequeños del grupo, En el próximo episodio Naruto se encuentra con un futuro rival de la liga pero no pelearán porque quiero dejarlo hasta en ese momento.

Leaf y El gran festival lo resumiré en el momento ya que no quería hacer ese evento, y ella y Naruto no viajan juntos porque quieren demostrare que son independientes y su relación y confianza son fuertes, Leaf y su familia tiene dinero por que su padre tiene una compañía pero no mencionaré cuál es, eso pasará en el último arco, ellos siempre viajarán a la misma región y se encontrarán.

Hasta la próxima.


	17. Dieciseis

No tengo derechos sobre Pokemon y Naruto.

12 de febrero, 11:30 am, Patio del centro Pokemon de Isla Canela.

Nuestro protagonista de ojos Azules estaba sentado leyendo el segundo libro que consiguió de la tienda de Danzo en Ciudad Azulona que se llamaba: "Sincronía y Poder" que explicaba más profundo el lazo que tenía que tener uno con su Pokemon que tenían que saber básicamente lo que el otro pensaba cosa que hacía con sus Pokemon ya que todos confiaban en el y el en ellos cosa que se era muy importante, lastimosamente aún le faltaba llegar a ese punto de comunicarse solo con una mirada a sus Pokemon como el libro decía, tal ves solo Kichi podía entenderlo así y eso era por su tiempo de conocerse, mientras el leía y se analizaba sus Pokemon pequeños(Yuki, Meliodas y Link) jugaban con una Natsu que los cuidaba, un Kichi que meditaba después de entrenar tamabien atento de los pequeños(Yuki podía pelear pero ella actuaba como niña por que no ha evolucionado) y un Snorlax que comía lo que el rubio le compro(una montaña de bayas que le costó cerca de 1000$) este estaba tranquilo.

El rubio siguió leyendo hasta la hora de almorza para después salir un rato a conocerá Isla en la cual nunca había estado, el rubio quedó en tomarse su tiempo en practicar le quedaban los gimnasios más fuertes por retar y el quería disfrutar y descansar un poco esta semana, después se concentraría en su combate que sería al final del mes ya que el Blaine el líder del Gimnasio estaba de visitando a su hija en la Isla Primera del archipiélago naranja.

12 de febrero, 03:45pm, museo de isla Canela.

El rubio entró al museo donde pudo notar varios fósiles de aerodactil y kabutos además de varias rocas interesantes, subió al segundo piso para ver los modelos de las naves espaciales y la Luna ara después ir al lado de historia de Kanto, noto una imagen de su antepasado Sir Aarón quien fue el padre de uno de sus tata tatarabuelos que se casó con una Uzumaki uniendo así al gran héroe de guerra con ellos, también una familia en Kalos era descendiente del guerra además por el otro hijo de este, tambien noto varios objetos de la época pirata de Kanto, Jhoto y las islas naranja adema de las herramientas de la revolución industrial era muy hermoso el museo, imagino ir al de Ciudad Luminalia y ver cómo era la sección de la revolución Kalosciense.(Kalos esta inspirada en Francia y el arte)

Fue increíble ver el museo pero también pudo visitar el mercado de mariscos de la isla donde era el lugar más concurrido de esta, incluso había un puesto de ramen que estaban deliciosos pero no se comparaban a Ichiraku's en pueblo paleta(sip lo puse ahí), pero eran increíbles sobre todo los Pokemon(no se miran animales normales así que arregace) que se pescaban.

18 de febrero, 07:50 am, Patio del Centro Pokemon de isla Canela.

El Uzumaki estaba entrenado con sus Pokemon para el combate contra Blaine y Kichi había aprendido Hidrobomba naturalmente olvidando doble equipo al rubio no le importó eso cuando vio la sonrisa de su Pokemon, Link y Meliodas empezaban a entrenar sorprendiendo al chico que los vio emocionados pero como eran muy pequeños los entreno primero en su resistencia haciéndolos correr y saltar por todo el área designada para ellos dos, Natsu y Yuki atacaban a distancia con rayo hielo y lanzallamas al Pokemon agua ayudándolo su entrenamiento al mismo tiempo que el las atacaba rápida y sorpresivamente ayudándolas también en el entrenamiento de ellas, Snorlax peleaba mano a mano con Kichi un poco sorprendiendo lo bien que se movía para ser pesado, el Pokemon grande era poderoso aunque no pareciera sus ataque como terremoto y giga impacto eran la muestra de eso.

El fin de mes se acercó rápidamente poniendo al rubio y a Kichi emocionados por la batalla este último se miraba muy serio y sereno cosa que asombró al grupo ya que este era el más alegre del grupo cuando era Froakie de seguro su evolución lo hizo madurar de esa forma, no sabía que pasaría cuando se convirtiera en greninja.

28 de febrero, 10:00 am, Gimnasio Volcán de Isla Canela.

El chico estaba sorprendido al ver que el gimnasio de la isla era en un volcán pero estaba concentrado y listo con un Kichi afuera de su pokeball este último por consejo del rubio había practicado pelea mano a mano sin su katana por el tipo fuego seguro de su para que su espada de hielo no fuera derretida u esté aceptó el Pokemon agua estaba meditando esperando al líder que traería a su rival, un señor de traje con un bastón entró al campo de batalla para ponerse en el lugar del líder y el rubio reconoció quien era.

-Blaine: Bien jovencito eres, Naruto Uzumaki mi retador de hoy verdad?-Pregunto al rubio.

-Naruto: Así es señor Blaine-dijo este sonriendo y Meliodas salía de su pokeball, el había querido ver la pelea de Kichi a quien junto con Natsu consideraba sus hermanos mayores ya que siempre lo cuidaba y jugaban con el como Leafeon y Chikorita de su madre, este se ponía junto a su padre sentándose para ver bien la pelas del Pokemon sapo/Rana- estoy listo señor Blaine, Kichi y yo estamos listo- mientras el campo de batalla que era una zona rocosa se podía observar a un frogadier estar en pose de pelea.

-Referí: Bien ya que ambos están aquí es hora de iniciar el.ñ combate por la medalla Volcán- dijo mientras el anciano se posiciona a y sacaba una pokeball-será un combate 1vs1 conocen las reglas así que inicien-dijo el referí y Blaine sacaba un Pokemon rojo grande que el rubio analizó con su Pokedex.

Pokedex: Magmortar el Pokémon explosión y forma evolucionada de Magmar, sus brazos disparan bolas de fuego de más de 2000 grados C. Su aliento es abrazador.- terminó la enciclopedia.

-Blaine: Bien Magmorta empecemos con lanza llamas- dijo el hombre mayor.

-Naruto: Bien usemos Hidro pulso para detenerlo y ataquemos en corto con golpe aéreo-dijo el rubio y su Pokemon se movió rápido a hacerlo.

El Pokemon fuego sacó de sus brazo un lanza llamas que fue interceptado por el hidropulso de Kichi que creó una capa de humo al colisionar, cuando iba a atacar con su golpe aéreo se escuchó.

-Blaine: Puño Trueno- escucharon ordenar al líder y Kichi fue impactado por el golpe mandándolo a volar contra una roca.

-Naruto: Kichi estás bien?-le pregunto a su Pokemon que se levanto con cara seria y asintió podía seguir peleando- Bien acércate con golpe aéreo y Hidro pulso a corta distancia- no quería usar hidrobomba aún no sabía que tan rápido era ese magmortar.

-Blaine: Puño fuego y trueno para atacar y defender- dijo serio el líder el chico parecía bueno y no sabía que podía pasar en el combate.

Kichi uso su velocidad para acercar al Pokemon fuego y golpearlo un poco antes de usar el hidropulso siguiendo la estrategia de su entrenador, logró darle un par de golpe al gran Pokemon que no se movió un poco, esquivo un par de puños fuegos y truenos mientras creaba el hidropulso en su mano para golpearlo con el a quema ropa cuando el soltó el ataque fue golpeado por ambos puños del Pokemon y volvió a salir volando hasta donde su entrenador que estaba nervioso al ver a Kichi ser golpeado tan fácil, Meliodas estaba asustado por cómo Kichi era derrotado por ese Pokemon el sabía que no podía hacer nada era una batalla.

-Naruto: Kichi vamos amigo levántate esto no es nada- murmuro el rubio a su frogadier shiny- Bunta y Pa eran más difíciles en tu entrenamiento se que eres más fuerte que esto, confío en ti amigo levántate- dijo y Kichi se ponía de con una expresión seria en su rostro- Bien amigo Usémoslo Hidrobomba- ordenó.

-Blaine: bien esto es mejor esa cara de seguridad y confianza de tu Pokemon, Magmortar Humarada-sonrió y ordenó el señor.

Mientras de greninja una bomba de agua salía disparada, el Pokemon fuego estendias sus dos manos y rocas de fuego viajarán hacia el ataque deteniéndolo, esto no frenó a Kichi que le dio una mirada al rubio que entendió lo que quería hacer este asintió y se movió a gran velocidad para pelear con golpe aéreo contra el Pokemon explosión que usó puño trueno y fuego otra vez para defenderse cómo ordenó el lider, el Pokemon agua fue alcanzado por un puño fuego retrocediendo un poco, enojado y frustrado se sentía el Pokemon agua y una luz brillante empezó a cubrirlo, el rubio sonrió sabiendo lo que pasaba, Blaine por otro lado estaba emocionado el Pokemon del Niño ahora sería un oponente aún más digno de lo que ya era para el, su semblante serio había sorprendido al anciano y a su Magmortar, el cuerpo del Pokemon agua creció hasta casi la altura del rubio tenía una piel oscura sus burbuja ya no estaba en ves de eso su lengua estaba afuera como bufanda, este tenía una shiriken gigante de agua girando en su mano la cual lanzó hacia el Pokemon de fuego cual estaba sorprendido y lo recibió haciéndolo retroceder, esto sorprendió al anciano que sonrió pensando en la emoción del combate.

-Blaine: Bien esto es interesante, Magmortar humarada-ordenó.

-Naruto: bien Kichi probemos el poder de tu evolución-dijo el y greninja shiny se puso listo- Shurikens de agua contra humarada acercaste y usa Hidrobomba.-terminó el rubio.

Las explosiones del Pokemon fuego fueron detenidas por los shurikens del Pokemon recién evolucionado el cual aprovechó el vapor que creó los choques de ambos ataques y apareció detrás de Magmortar sorprendiendo a Blaine y al Pokemon fuego que recibió la Hidrobomba directo que mando a volar al Pokemon.

-Naruto:Kichi no dejes que se levante AéreoKatana para terminar con Hidrobomba-ordenó el rubio y su Pokemon se dirigía hacia su rival.

-Blaine: Magmortar levántate-dijo y vio cómo su Pokemon se levantaba lentamente ese último ataque a quema ropa le dio de lleno siendo crítico-Puño trueno cuando esté cerca y termina con Lanzallamas-ordenó sabía que si otra Hidrobomba le daba a corta distancia sería lo último.

-Naruto: No importa que pase Kichi, Con todo- le grito a su Pokemon que fue cubierto por un remolino cubriéndolo eso sorprendió al rubio no conocía un ataque o habilidad así, el líder al fin se dio cuenta que este combate se puso disparejo al momento de la evolución del Pokemon agua.

Ambos Pokemon pelearon en la corta distancia que tenían, la combinación de la katana y el golpe aéreo le ayudaba a esquivar y bloquear, el Pokemon fuego usaba su puño trueno fallando en un momento decidió terminar la secuencia de ataque que le dio su entrenador y de su otra mano salió el lanzallamas que fue esquivado por Kichi gracias al golpe aéreo este sonrió en el aire cayendo detrás de Magmortar que quería moverse pero fue tarde el ataque salió directo a su cuerpo que lo hizo impactar contra una roca, el Pokemon fuego intentó levantarse y vio frente a él un Greninja(Kichi) cubierto por un remolino que estaba sereno y apenas se podía ver sus ojos cubiertos por un tinte naranja que le daba una impresión de poder que lo hizo caer rendido al suelo.

-Referí:El Pokemon del líder Blaine no puede continuar, el ganador es el retador Naruto Uzumaki-dijo el Referí.

-Naruto:...-todos vieron al Pokemon del rubio cuando el remolino de agua frente al el desaparecía- lo hicimos Kichi... vencimos lo logramos... SIIIIIII-dijo feliz en combate le parecía muy difícil desde el inicio y lo fue, de repente el rubio empezó a bailar como en un video juego(FORNITE) cosa que hizo todos los demás incluidos su Pokemon tuvieran una gota en la cabeza.

-Blaine: felicitaciones joven Naruto, como premio de tu victoria te entrego la medalla volcán- dijo entregando la medalla al rubio- esto fue un ejemplo de la voluntad de fuego, uno no debe rendirse jovencito, tiene que pelear y seguir su sueño-terminó y Naruto junto a Kichi sonriéndole como agradecimiento salieron del gimnasio con rumbo al centro Pokemon para que curaran a Kichi.

El rubio se quedó una semana más en la isla dejando disfrutar de ella a sus Pokemon, el tomaría otra barco... otra vez, que lo llevaría a pueblo Paleta donde tendría un descanso antes de partir hacia Ciudad Verde donde lo esperaría su última batalla de Gimnasio antes de la liga.

7 de Marzo, 05:00pm, casa y Rancho de Naruto con Jiraiya.

El rubio había zarpado hoy en la mañana con un grupo de turistas de isla Canela, hace apenas unos minutos acababan de llegar y ya estaba frente a su casa, el sabía que Leaf estaría en ella y ya que cambió sus Pokemon del rancho del profesor Oak al rancho de Jiraiya cosa que hizo llorar al profesor de Kanto por perder la oportunidad de cuidar y aprender de los Pokemon de la chica pero entendió por que lo hacia.

-Naruto: Estoy en casa-dijo entrando y noto a su hermana junto a su novia acariciando al eevee de Mito.-Okey es bueno verlas de Nuevo-dijo sonriendo mientras las chicas salían a abrazarlo- las extrañe.-terminó de decir.

-Mito: Yo te extrañe Naruto-Nii la casa es aburrida sin ti-dijo La Niña- pero he estado cuidando de tus Pokemon, Luna evolucionó a Gardevoir y Ashura a Grovyle, el entrenamiento de Baa-Chan es despiadado pero se han vuelto más fuerte.-terminó de contar la pelirroja.

-Leaf: Si Tsunade da miedo como entrena-le mencionó a su novio-por cierto Tsunade me acepto como su Alumna, me quedare en pueblo Paleta por dos años para aprender de ella-dijo sonriendo.

-Naruto: Me alegra Leaf, se que aprenderás mucho de la Vieja-dándole un beso rápido en los labios cosa que sorprendió a su hermana.

-Tsunade: NO SOY VIEJA MOCOSO DEL DEMONIO, ESTOY EN EL MEJOR MOMENTO DE MI VIDA-dijo entrando en el momento que el rubio le daba el beso a la chica-CUANDO DEMONIOS PASÓ ESTO?,¿PORQUE NADIE ME DIJO QUE YA ERAN PAREJA?, ¿MAS IMPORTANTE FUE EN EL CASINO EÑDE CIUDAD AZULONA?-terminó sus preguntas la rubia de grande pechos.

-Naruto: primero Hola Madrina, si somos novios, llevamos un mes más o menos de serlo de forma oficial, y no no fue en el casino fue en el centro Pokemon de Ciudad Fucsia-dijo el rubio a su madrina, que lloraba a mares mientras Leaf escondía su cara en el pecho de su novio estaba roja de vergüenza por lo que su sensei/mentora y suegra por así decirlo los vio besarse.

-Mito: Naruto-Nii y Leaf-Nee ya son paraje-murmuro La Niña sonriendo- Si Leaf-Nee es mi hermana oficialmente ya no puede negarse a que la llame sonde-Sama, te quedaras a dormir y a peinarme y maquillarme como lo hacen las hermanas mayores-dijo brincando y aplaudiendo, Leaf solo pudo sonreírle y asintió ella también quería hacerlo pero no sabía si La Niña se dejaría pintar y arreglar por ella antes.

Así el chico fue a ver sus Pokemon, Ashura y Luna lo saludaron felizmente la ahora Gardevoir era la más entusiasmada por ver al que ella miraba como figura paterna desde que la salvó, Ashura estaba serio pero abrazo a su entrenador que lo hizo querer ser más fuerte y hasta ahora el con los entrenamientos de su tutora la Torterra de Tsunade lo habían vuelto un Pokemon súper fuerte según el, sabía que aun habían Pokemon más poderosos que el porque la Pokemon de Sinnoh lo puso en su lugar para que no se le subieran los humos, El rubio sacó a todos sus Pokemon para que a descansar, ver el rancho y visitar a sus familias(Natsu y Kichi), también aprovechó y dejó a Link(Larvitar) con la Tyranitar de su madre Hylian que según el era aterradora pero con el pequeño Pokemon fue muy tierna, era la primera vez que el rubio había entrado al habitad para los Pokemon Pseudo del rancho.

Unas semanas pasaron en el pueblo con el rubio entrenando; Leaf en sus clases con Tsunade, Mito en la escuela y Jiraiya pues había salido de viaje, además de entrenar el rubio terminó el segundo libro de la Mega evolución( el que estaba leyendo en Isla Canela) en el cual ya había descubierto cómo hacer Mega evolucionar algunos Pokemon teóricamente, también pudo ver a Iruka el doctor Pokemon que cuidaba el rancho este le dijo que Natsu y Ashura estaba listo para evolucionar sólo faltaba un plus o emoción que desbloqueara por completo la necesidad de evolución.

Mientras su rubio entrenaba Leaf se estaba preparando para el gran festival con la Ayuda de Tsunade había entrenado con Saur y Fluer enseñándole grandes ataques de su tipo, ella entrenó con Wendy(Dratini de la Zona safari) hasta que logró hacerlo evolucionar a un Dragonair, increíblemente este aprendió Cometa Draco en este mes, ella había que el último líder iba a ser difícil para su novio ya que era el hijo de Blue y nieto del profesor Oak y tío de Gary(sip Blue es Abuelo de Gary digo le puse 75 años al profesor por su pelo blanco y todo, Blue tiene 56 y sus hijos 33 me parece bien las edades los chicos tienen 12 así que todo está balanceando), y el señor Micheal era un entrenador muy bueno era la viva imagen de su padre(es igual a Blue solo que adulto para su apariencia) y además de eso ella estaba tensa por su participación en el gran festival.

22 de Marzo, 08:30 am, Patio Trasero del Rancho de Jiraiya, Casa De Naruto.

Naruto estaba entrenado con sus Pokemon para su combate de gimnasio contra el río de Gary cuando su hermana con Gary llegaban a donde se encontraba el.

-Gary: es bueno verte Naruto-dijo Dándole la Mano y el rubio le devolvió el saludo- Vine a decirte que estás invitado al Cumpleaños del abuelo-dijo y el rubio le sonríe diciéndole que si- perfecto seriamos tu familia, La de Leaf, Mi madre y hermana con la soleros Delia y AshyBoy, bueno también el abuelo quiso invitar a sus amigos a rock, May y Max creo que se llamaban-dijo el Oak.

-Naruto: Bueno será una fiesta movida-dijo casualmente al que el castaño sonrió- ademas sería raro que Ashtom no viniera ya que el profesor le cuida sus pokemon, será bueno hablar con tu abuelo y ver al Señor Blue también-dijo el rubio aunque ambos eran abuelos del chico el castaño le decía Papá Blue al padre su padre, y abuelo a su bisabuelo.

-Mito: Si será bueno ver a Blue-San, lastima que el abuelo Red no pueda venir el esta en Tunod con la abuela Yellow, siempre viajan cumpliendo las órdenes del clan-dijo triste la chica ella miraba a sus abuelos poco casi siempre en el cumpleaños de ella y el rubio como en la fecha que visitaban la timba de sus padres, pero era por el deber de ellos- Ademas será la primera fiesta de Naruto-Nii con Leaf-Nee como pareja- dijo sonriendo y haciendo reír al castaño que ya sabía de la relación de ambos cuando ellos fueron a buscarlo al Laboratorio de su Abuelo.

30 de Marzo, 03:00pm, Patio del Laboratorio del Profesor, Area de la fiesta del Profesor.

La familia del rubio junto a la de su novia(Rose la madre y Black el padre) estaban platicando con la señora Delia y Kim(El nombre que le puse a madre de Gary) mientras Blue y el Profesor estaban asando la comida mientras charlaban con un Jiraiya que lo hacia Reír, el pervertidor había regresado a tiempo para la fiesta, Tracy el ayudante del profesor Oak y Misty su novia estaban hablando con la hermana de Gary.

Media hora después de que todos estaban llegó Ash con sus amigos Brock, Max y May la última miraba a Naruto con una sonrisa... coqueta, eso disparó las alarmas de su novia que lo abrazó de forma protectora para que nadie se le acercara a su novio.

Ash y sus amigos disfrutaron de la fiesta la chica de Hoen intentó hablar con el rubio pero su novia estuvo presente al final solo se rindió de intentar coquetear con el chico y habló con la novia de este de forma normal y disfrutó el ambiente, la única cosa que no le gustó al rubio fue que Ashtom estaba luciéndose por su victoria en la batalla de la frontera era muy bueno que el lo dijera pero no como si fuera que ya ganó toda la batalla, aún le faltaba Dos cerebros contando a Brandon, Ash se enojó y terminó retando al rubio a una batalla que se hizo en un area aparte, el profesor Oak le dijo a Naruto que sería un gran entretenimiento para su fiesta el señor Blue sería el Referí.

-Blue: Bien este será un combate amistoso entre Ashtom "Ash" Satoshi Ketchum y Naruto Minato Uzumaki- dijo y sus amigos y familia(por Ash fueron misty, Brock, Tracy, May, Max y Delia su madre quienes lo animaron; por el rubio fueron Leaf, Gary, Mito, Jiraiya, Tsunade, Shizune, Rose, Black y la mamá y hermana de Gary)-Bien será un combate 1 Vs 1 saquen a sus Pokemon-terminó de decir.

-Ash: Bien iremos con todo esta vez-dijo sacando a su Pokemon más fuerte actualmente-Charizard Yo te elijo-dijo y un lagarto de fuego salió rugiendo esto llamo la atención de los otros charizard del profesor en especial a la madre de cierta Charmeleon.

-Naruto: Bien enseñemos tu poder amiga-dijo y El profesor, Jiraiya y Leaf entendieron a quien iba a sacar- Natsu a pelear Dattebayo- dijo lanzando la pokeball de la Charmeleon sonrojado por su tic verbal, esta también rugió casi tan fuerte como el charizard de Ash, su madre sonrio(la de Natsu) al ver como su hija se ha vuelto fuerte eso la lleno de orgullo.

-Misty: No creo que sea buena idea mandar a esa Charmeleon a pelear contra el charizard de Ash-dijo llamando la atención de todos- puede ser fuerte pero Charizard puede volar y ella tendrá desventaja gracias a eso-terminó.

-Leaf: Al contrario esa es su ventaja, Natsu solo tiene que esperar que Charizard ataque, ella no se tiene que mover-dijo asombrados a todos- Ella solo tiene que esperar el momento perfecto para golpearlo-terminó.

-May: No creó que aguante mucho ella- dijo segura- Ash Ganara-terminó de decir su hermano y misty estuvieron de acuerdo pero Brock no dijo nada.

Ahora de vuelta a la pelea.

-Ash: Charizard Lanzallamas-ordenó.

-Naruto: Natsu esquivarlo y usa danza dragón para después atacar con tu lanzallamas.-dijo Naruto.

El Charizard lanzó su pontente ataque que fue esquivado por la Pokemon sorprendiendo a los amigos y madre de Ash por la velocidad, una energía morada cubrió al Pokemon terminando el ataque dragón, lanzando su lanzallamas contra el Pokemon fuego de Ash que también lo esquivo volando.

-Ash: Bien vuelta al mundo Charizard contra Natsu-ordenó sabiendo que sería un buen movimiento.

-Naruto:Espéralo para explosions Natsu-eso dejó confuso a todos excepto a Leaf que ya sabía que iba a pasar y la madre de Natsu miró como sus ojos brillaban en morado sabiendo lo que venía.

Charizard bajó a gran velocidad del cielo intentando atrapar a la Pokemon del rubio que esperaba que estuviera cerca, cuando estuvo por agarrar a la hembra de su especia(en pre evolución) ella dejó salir una explosión de energía morada que golpeó al Pokemon un poco antes de esquivarlo en el aire, Natsu estaba enojada ella no ganaría si el esta volando fue tanta su necesidad de alas que su cuerpo empezó a brillar, la madre de Natsu sonrió al ver como su pequeña cría ahora se convertía en una gran Charizard, El cuerpo de la Charmeleon creció, unas a las salieron de su espalda y su cuerno se convirtió en dos.

-Todos: Evolucionó-dijeron todo en la fiesta el único que sonrió fue Naruto que ya sabía lo que venía.

Lo increíble fue las llamas que cubrieron a Natsu que salió volando contra Charizard que intentó esquivarla pero fue muy lento para hacerlo y fue impactado haciéndolo caer al suelo, gruño molesto no podía creer que esta recién evolucionada le estuviera dando guerra después de ganarle a un Articuno.

-Prof. Oak: y ahí quedó la ventaja del Charizard de Ash-declaró el profesor Oak.

-Misty: Porque dice eso profesor el charizard de Ash todavía tiene más experiencia de pelea que la del rubio-dijo- El ya derrotó a un legendario como articuno-terminó y los amigo de Ash apoyaron pero Delia observó al profesor con curiosidad.

-Prof. Oak: Si puede ser cierto pero aún hay algo más- empezó a explicar- el charizard de Ash es puro sus dos padres son Charizards poderosos pero no cambia mucho su genética-dijo poniendo aun más curiosos-Natsu es diferente ella es hija de una Charizard y un Dragonite esa es una combinación poderosa, esa pequeña ya era fuerte cuando era un bebé con su ataque enfado, esta evolución solo hizo que todo su poder sea desatado en otros palabras ella tiene acceso a todo su poder-terminó de decir.

-May: Yo no entiendo que tiene que ver si Charizard es puro y Natsu no-terminó de decir confusa May.

-Gary: Según estudios los Pokemon que tienen una pareja de otra especie de Pokemon le da algunos rasgos a sus crías haciendo que su velocidad, fuerza de ataque y poder de defensa sean igual al de sus padres antes de llegar a su evolución final, esto hace que ellos tengan un poder distinto al usar movimientos del tipo del padre al que no salió de la misma especie, por ejemplo Natsu sus ataques dragón son más fuerte que los ataques fuerte que los de un Charizard normal, por que básicamente ella es un dragón aunque sus tipos no cambien, ella tiene un tercer tipo básicamente-explicó Gary asombrando a todos menos al profesor, Blue y a la Familia del rubio-en otras palabras tiene acceso a todo el poder de un Dragonite siendo un Charizard-terminó.

Charizard se levantó para atacar con su lanzallamas pero no encontró a la Charizard del rubio porque esta se encontraba detrás de él, otra vez una explosión de energía morada lo golpeó mandándolo a volar pero cuando el se recuperó en el aire otra vez la explosión de energía morada lo golpeó en su espalda haciéndolo caer al suelo(imagina que fue tipo dragón Ball cuando aparecen detrás para golpearlo), Charizard no podía seguir, todos los amigos de Ash y el mismo no lo podían creer, Natsu rugió fuerte haciendo temblar un poco la tierra, ella recién evolucionada escuchó rugir otro Charizard que resultó ser su madre esta le sonrió y se fue, ella sabía lo que significaba esa sonrisa era de orgullo, su madre estaba orgullosa de su crecimiento.

-Blue: El charizard de Ash no puede continuar la ganadora es Natsu de Naruto-declaró para terminar la pelea y felicitar al rubio por su victoria.

-Prof. Oak: Fue estupendo chicos-dijo el profesor- Ash puedo ver que has mejorado mucho desde la liga Hoen, y Naruto es maravilloso la forma en que has entrenado a Natsu, la estrategia fue buena también-dijo felicitando a los dos.

La fiesta continuó y el rubio estaba feliz por su victoria y su novia lo estaba felicitando mientras bailaban en la pista de baile, mientras Ash estaba frustrado el creyó que con Charizard ganaría fácilmente siendo su Pokemon más fuerte pero se equivocó no pudo ganarle al rubio por no tener una estrategia clara, el tendría que madurar y empezar a hacer estrategias lista como lo hacia el rubio, el Uzumaki tenía razón el no había cambiado mucho desde que salió de Pueblo Paleta el todavía era un novato al pelear no tenía estrategias y movimientos únicos como otros entrenadores el tenía que mejorar y lo haría a partir de este momento.

... esta historia continuará.

Fin del capítulo 16.

Nota del Autor: Bueno ya se vio la verdadera fuerza de Natsu y Kichi ellos dos no son Pokemon puros en Sus especies, Natsu es un Charizard híbrido entre Charizard y Dragonite, Kichi lo es entre un Greninja y Samurott por eso es su talento con la espada y es tan rápido.

Ash ya empezará a ser el entrenador que es en Sinnoh y esa será la competición junto a Kalos que más me gustará escribir, si esta serie llegará hasta Kalos, esa será la final de la serie, no importa si Naruto Gana o no la liga el puede decidir si enfrentar a la elite 4 o no.

M


	18. Capitulo 17

No tengo derechos sobre Pokemon y Naruto.

13 de Abril, 01:45pm, Estadio de Ciudad Verde.

Habían pasado dos semanas desde el cumpleaños del profesor Oak, en esas Semanas el rubio y la chica no habían dejado de entrenar para completar sus metas, y nos encontramos en el estadio de Ciudad Verde donde sería el gran festival de Kanto este año, la chica estaba nerviosa no era su primer gran festival pero había prometido que después de este se concentraría en su carrera como el doctora Pokemon.

La apertura del gran festival fue hermosa, las primeras presentaciones fueron igualmente bellas y cuando llegó el turno de Leaf esta salió directo al escenario, cuando inició su presentación quien tuvo el privilegio de ser el Pokemon en brillar fue, su presentación constó de un ataque de Lluevehojas y una bola de energía que al chocar con esta creó un millón de partículas verdes que brillaban con figuras que tenían forma copo de nieves esto le encantó a la multitud.

La primera ronda terminó y solo 16 de los 64 participantes pasarían a la siguiente ronda de peleas, para la suerte y alegría de todos Clasificó para la ronda de eliminación directa, la primera contrincante de Leaf fue una chica llamada Vanessa.

Leaf y Vanessa combatieron usando a Greer(Leafeon de Leaf) y Phanpy(Vanessa) el combate fue fácil para Leaf gracias a la ventaja de tipo que tenía, el pequeño Pokemon tierra no pudo hacer mucho con ataques como golpe cuerpo y poder pasado que eran los únicos ofensivos que mostró a diferencia de Green que usó hoja aguda para defenderse de su poder pasado y termino con bola sombra y hierba lazo dándole la victoria a Leaf.

En la siguiente ronda Leaf se enfrentó a una chica llamada Camila que tenía poochyena y Leaf que usó a Fluer(Chikorita) que se enfrentó al Pokemon siniestro con todo su arsenal, el Pokemon de Hoen no tuvo oportunidad contra fluer que usó sus mejores ataque contra el Pokemon que solo podía pelear cerca gracias a sus ataques de contacto y no a distancia, llueve Hojas y poder pasado terminaron el combate ganando Leaf los cuartos de final.

En la semifinales enfrento a un chico llamado Romeo que usó un Nuzleaf un Pokemon tipo siniestro y planta de Hoen y esta vez fue el turno de Wendy(Dragonair) de salir a lucirse este combate fue muy cerrado donde hidropulso y hoja afiladas se enfrentaban bastante, hoja aguada y acuacola chocaban entre sí también si no fuera por cometa dragón el combate hubiera sido más largo y Leaf ganó las semifinales.

La final fue entre Leaf y una chica llamada Alex que sacó a su Altaria y Leaf sacó a Wendy, fue un combate reñido como el anterior pero Fuerza Lunar de Altaria dejó fuera de combate a Wendy como tal Leaf quedó de segundo lugar.

El gran festival terminó con Alex Jane de Kalos como ganadora del Gran festival de Kanto a Leaf como segundo Lugar y a Ginny que se enfrentó a Alex de tercero.

Leaf con sus acompañantes(la familia de Leaf y de Naruto con el) regresaron a Pueblo Paleta donde felicitaron a la pelimiel que no estaba decepcionada de su experiencia como coordinadora.

23 de Abril, 10:00 am, Gimnasio de Ciudad Verde.

Habían pasado 10 días desde el gran festival y el rubio al fin decidió que estaba listo para enfrentar el gimnasio final de Kanto, quienes lo acompañaron fueron Leaf, Gary, Mito y Jiraiya que tenía curiosidad de ver una pelea oficial del rubio antes de la liga, el había quedado de ayudar al chico en su entrenamiento, cuando entraban al gimnasio un chico vestido de Verde y con un peinado en forma de tazón(todos sabes quien es) estaba en las gradas, esto sorprendió a todos pero creyeron que sería el siguiente rival del líder después del rubio.

No pasaron ni 5 minutos cuando Michael el tío de Gary entró al campo de batalla que se dividía en una pequeña Laguna y una pequeña pradera llena de rocas que sinceramente era bello, el Referí apareció para dar inicio a la batalla.

-Referí:El combate entre el Líder Micheal Oak Vs El retador Naruto Uzumaki esta por empezar-dijo- el combate será una batalla doble- esto sorprendió a algunos- por favor saquen a sus dos pokemon cada uno-terminó de decir.

-Michael: Bien Naruto espero que esté listo para esto-dijo mientras dos Pokemon salían-Nidoqueen, Nidoking hora de batallar-dijo el líder a sus Pokemon que sonrieron.

-Naruto:Bien no sabía contra quien me tocaría pero es hora de ponerse serio-dijo el rubio pensando en una estrategia-Bien es hora Snorlax y Ashura a pelear-sacó a sus dos Pokémon.

-Referí: El combate da inicio-ordenó.

-Michael: Nsidoqueen puya nociva en Ashura , Nidoking Megacuerno en cuerno Snorlax -ordenó el Oak.

-Naruto: Snorlax Rayo Hielo en Nidoking y Ashura hoja aguda para defenderte-ordenó el rubio.

Ambos Pokemon tierra se acercaron a sus oponentes respectivos, la hembra intentó golpear con su puño al Pokemon planta que desviaba cada ataque con su hoja aguda y contraatacaba pero aún así no afectaba al Pokemon azul del líder y el macho intentaba perforar el estómago de Snorlax que lanzó un rayo hielo a quemarropa impactando al Pokemon venenoso que solo retrocedió y gruñó molesto.

-Michael: acabemos esto Nidoqueen Ventisca y Nidoking protección-dijo sabiendo lo que venía.

-Naruto: ASHURA, SNORLAX MUÉVANSE ESQUIVENLO-ordenó Naruto.

El Pokemon hembra desató una ventisca que impactó al Pokemon planta noqueándolo, su compañero masculino(Nidoking) se protegió con la barrera que le dio Protección, y Snorlax no se movió se quedó aguantando el impacto que no le hizo mucho daño.

-Naruto: Snorlax Terremoto-ordenó mientras regresaba a Ashura a su pokeball, el sabía que con Ashura en el campo no podía usar ese ataque.

-Michael: nidoqueen ponte atrás de Nidoking y Nidoking protección-ordenó.

-Naruto: no dejes que eso te frene rueda en el terremoto y usa Giga Impacto-ordenó el rubio desesperado.

El Pokemon glotón desasto el terremoto y empezó a rodar en el, la protección terminó y no vieron al Pokemon detrás de que impactó con todo su peso y fuerza a nidoqueen que rodó por el piso golpeando el árbol y se levantaba lentamente.

-Micheal: Nidoqueen y Nidoking puya nociva ahora-le dijo sonriendo al saber que tenía que descansar Snorlax.

-Naruto: Aguanta el impacto y desata terremoto-le pidió a su Pokémon sabía que tenía todo en contra.

Ambos Pokémon corrieron para golpear a Snorlax el cual fue mandado a golpear el árbol cual se destruyó de pasa, el Pokémon redondo se levantó con dificultar y esto sorprendió al líder que estaba apunto de gritar la orden a sus Pokémon cuando la tierra empezó a temblar violentamente y Nidoking y Nidoqueen fueron afectados y cayeron al suelo, Nidoking rugio cuando se levantó listo para pelear pero Nidoqueen no pudo levantarse.

-Michael:Game over Nidoking USA fuerza bruta en Snorlax-mientras Nidoqueen regresaba a su pokeball.

-Naruto: terremoto otra vez- le pidió a su Pokémon que se notaba cansado

El Pokémon morado intento llegar al Pokémon del rubio pero el terremoto se desató impidiendo que el se pudiera acercar y votándolo al piso noqueado.

-Referí: ambos Pokémon del Líder Michael ya no pueden continuar, y al retador le queda uno en el campo el ganador es el retador-declaró y sus acompañantes en las gradas vitorearon y el chico de verde sonrió con fuegos en sus ojos- Se tomara un descanso de 30 minutos antes de la batalla del retador Rock Lee-anunció el Referí para irse.

-Michael: Felicidades Naruto eres un gran entrenador-dijo mientras se acercan y los acompañantes del rubio bajaban de las gradas y el chico de verde también lo hacia.- te entregó la medalla tierra, además debes estar el 10 de junio en el estadio de la Ciudad, donde fue el gran festival celebramos este año aquí la liga de la conferencia Plateada(Se llama también liga Añil pero suena mejor del otro modo), no será hará en la meseta Añil por remodelaciones en el estadio.-terminó de decir.

-Naruto:Claro señor Michael-le dijo tomando la medalla y sonriéndole- estaré un día antes-terminó de decir, cuando iba a hablar con sus amigos y familia(Jiraiya y Mito) el chico que si no se equivocaba el Referí llamó Rock Lee le hablo.

-Lee: Soy Rock Lee-empezó presentándose- y Tus llamas de la juventud brillan como mil soles, tu entrenamiento debe ser duro-hablo este haciendo extrañas poses y el rubio estaba en forma chibi asintiendo con la cabeza.- no importa te enfrentare en la liga Uzumaki Naruto-Kun- dijo mientras corría al saber donde.

-Gary: Bueno eso fue raro, muuuuy raro-dijo el futuro investigador.

-Naruto: Ni que lo digas, vistes sus cejas eran del tamaño de una montaña-dijo haciendo reír a todos- pero si vino al gimnasio es que cumple con los requisitos de tener 7medallas así que debe ser fuerte-terminó analizando mientras todos asentían y se iban.

En el camino hacia pueblo Paleta lo felicitaron por su pelea y Jiraiya le dijo que lo ayudaría en el próximo mes y medio a mejorar y fortalecer sus Pokemon, el chico era bueno según Jiraiya pero necesitaba mejorar antes de la liga para poder ser competitivo o ganarla.

... esta historia continuará.

Fin capítulo 17

Notas del Autor: Ya Naruto terminó los gimnasios de Kanto, el próximo capítulo es más menos del mismo tamaño que este ya que es del entrenamiento y tal ves la primera ronda de liga.

Ya casi termina Kanto y la liga me emociona mucho, Naruto se podría enfrentar a Neji, Lee, Shino e incluso Sasuke en las rondas eliminatorias, además Leaf se queda en pueblo Paleta por mucho tiempo entrenando bajo la mano de Tsunade, y no Leaf no es como Sakura o que la esté poniendo como ella, No Sakura saldrá más adelante como fan girl de Sasuke.

Temari ya aparecerá en la obra junto a Gaara son dos de los personajes importantes que aparecerán antes de ir a Sinnoh.


	19. Capitulo 18

No tengo derechos sobre Pokemon y Naruto 

13 de Mayo, 05:45pm, Cuarto de Naruto en su rancho/casa en pueblo Paleta.

a de la Liga.

Nuestro héroe estaba descansando actualmente en su cuarto mientras aprendía más sobre la Mega evolución en el último libro que consiguió llamado: "El Aura, Sincronización y Lazos" un libro sumamente interesante donde se explicaba todo el poder de la Mega evolución y porque solo pocos podían sacar todo su potencial, también un fenómeno llamado Sincronización uno donde un Pokemon y entrenador tenían un lazo fuerte que los unía sincronizado sus sentidos y dándole más poder al Pokemon que lo usaba, solo alguien con Aura podía usarlo según el libro.

En este último mes su entrenamiento para la liga fue totalmente distinto, Jiraiya lo hizo sudar junto a sus Pokemon, para estos fue una tortura se enfrentaron a los Pokemon de Jiraiya y Tsunade además de algunos de su madre que quisieron apoyar en el entrenamiento del hijo de la que fue su entrenadora, tanto así que la Dragonite y Tyranitar de su madre que eran los más poderosos de su equipo ayudaron en el entrenamiento.

Natsu fue entrenada por su padre(Dragonite de Kushina) hasta poder dominar sus ataques a la perfección, la Pokemon fuego olvidó danza dragón para aprender Envite Ígneo y olvido Cuchillada por Garra Dragón, además dominó al fin enfado gracias a su padre además pudo usar enfado sin problemas.

Kichi entrenó con su padre y gamatsu dos Greninja sumamente poderosos ellos lo entrenaron en el uso de Shuriken de agua(Bunta), Espada(Gamatsu con su corte y Kichi con su katana de hielo) y Hidrobomba(ambos) para que pudiera serle fácil usarlo a distancias largas y usar su katana para defenderse de ataques de distancia.

Ashura entrenó con Torterra y Decidueye para perfeccionar plata feroz(Torterra) y Hoja aguda como si fuera una espadas(Decidueye) incluso evolucionó de Grovyle a Sceptile dándole acceso a un movimiento dragón como lo es drago aliento, su velocidad y poder aumentaron junto a su dominio de sus ataques.

Luna entrenó personalmente con el rubio y lograron hacer que dominara Psíquico y fuerza lunar a un extremo que ella podía usar sus onda psíquica para comunicarse telepáticamente con su entrenador, también aprendió bola sombra en ves de imagen la Pokemon Psíquico no tendría que pelear mano a mano solo a distancia aunque su bola sombra podía ocuparla para defenderse, y teletransportación seguía siendo su movimiento de esquivar.

Snorlax entrenó con la Tyranitar de su madre en pelea cuerpo a cuerpo incluso cambió su rayo hielo por un puño hielo para poder pelear mano a mamo, incluso pudo subir su resistencia y poder, en ese entrenamiento Link(Larvitar de Naruto) estuvo también aprendiendo de la Tyranitar que actualmente lo cuida en el rancho.

Yuki(Vulpix Alola) estuvo entrenando con el Glaceon de su madre ya que eran del mismo tipo, su entrenamiento fue riguroso incluso llegó a Pedro su piedra hielo para evolucionar a Ninetales Alola agregando el tipo Hada a su tipo hielo, en ese tiempo aprendió ventisca, colmillo hielo y fuerza lunar, su rayo hielo fue increíble como lo dominaba.

Meliodas(Gible) y Sly(Riolu) aunque no iban a participar en la liga entrenaron Sly llego a aprender para sorpresa de todos Aura esfera, y sus movimientos huevos como puño fuego y patada ígnea eran increíbles como su velocidad, Meliodas aprendió excavar y Garra metal, sus movimientos huevo de furia dragón y garra dragón fueron increíblemente fuerte aunque aún no era muy rápido al ser un bebé, Link tampoco iba a participar en la liga pero si entró o muy duro incluso aprendió sonámbulo y pulso umbrío demostrando estar listo para pelear con su roca afilada y poder pasado.

Este último mes fue movido para todos pero el rubio estaba intentando aprender más sobre la Mega evolución como podía en sus descansos aunque estaba más concentrado en la liga de momento, tanto así que el rubio había alquilado una Habitación en Ciudad Verde para el 9 de junio para llegar un día antes que empezara el torneo nacional de Kanto.

2 de Junio, 01:00pm, comedor de la casa de Naruto y Jiraiya.

Se encontraban almorzando en este momento Mito y su hermano junto a su novia(Leaf) mientras platicaban de las clases de la chica con Tsunade, sorprendentemente no había mucho que les pudiera decir la castaña ya que porque por ahora todo era teoría y nada de práctica por el poco tiempo de aprendizaje que tenía.

-Leaf:NaruKun estás listo para la liga?-esto llamo la atención de los dos hermanos- Se que eres fuerte y tus Pokemon también pero... es tu primera liga y no quiero que te sientas mal si no la ganas-dijo está tomándole la mano.

-Naruto: no me sentiré mal si no la gano Hime, pero estoy seguro que llegaré lejos y mis Pokemon han estado entrenando hasta más no poder-terminó de decir.

-Mito: SI ONII-CHAN SERÁ UN FINALISTA Y PELEARÁ POR EL TÍTULO DE CAMPEÓN DATTEBANE-gritó La Niña de Diez años haciendo reír a la pareja y sonrojando a la chica por el tic verbal parecido al de su madre- no es gracioso Onii-Chan, Leaf-NeeSama-dijo y esta voltio- no deberías reírte o si no le dire a Naruto-Nii que guardas en tu cuarto-dijo con malicia haciendo que la chica mayor se pusiera pálida y después roja dejando de reír.

-Naruto:Que guardas en tu cuarto Leaf?-Pregunto y esta apartó la cara roja de vergüenza-no será un muñeco Chibi de mi verdad?-Pregunto bromeando el rubio y a la chica le salió humo de las orejas y Mito solo pudo abrir la boca asombrada por cómo lo adivinó su hermano-en serio tienes un muñeco mío, Cariño eso es raro, pero bueno aún me gustas-dijo dándole un beso en los labios antes de ir a lavar su plato.

-Leaf:... Ya no tienes nada con que amenazarme Da-te-ba-Ne, Mito Chan-dijo burlonamente pero la pelirroja no se asustó.

-Mito: Aún queda esa foto tuya de él sin camisa debajo de tu almohada Onee-Sama-terminó de decir Mito dejando roja a la chica que sonrió ella no sabía que esa foto se la dio Naruto como muestra de afecto y de cumpleaños.

9 de junio, 7:00pm, Cuarto de Naruto en el Hotel Konoha de Ciudad Verde.

Una semana había pasado desde que el rubio se dio cuenta del muñeco que Leaf tenía de él cosa que no asombraba al rubio ya que entreñaba al cuarto de su novia y ya lo había visto como peluches que parecían ser hijos del rubio con la chica, eso si lo asusto pero recordó que Leaf jugaba con ellos de pequeña así que creyó que por lo menos eso era de juego, el Uzumaki no trajo a Meliodas con el porque no podía traer 7 Pokemon en su equipo, en tal caso el Pokemon dragón junto a Link y Sly(Riolu) vendrían a apoyar con su familia, Leaf traería al Pokemon dragón, Mito a Link y Tsunade traería a Sly para que estos pudieran ver la liga y apoyar a sus compañeros y entrenador.

El rubio de Pueblo Paleta está sumamente nervioso no sabía cómo le iba a ir mañana en la apertura, el rubio fue a ver al estadio hoy y se sorprendió de lo cambiado que estaba, se crearon tres estadios alrededor del principal estadio de Ciudad Verde donde estaban los diferentes campos de batallas, eran cuatro campos al final el de Hielo, Planta, roca y agua donde se llevarían a cabo cada una de las peleas.

El rubio repasaba cada estrategia que tenía para ganar a cualquier rival que se le pusiera enfrente, primero sus dragons Slayers serian Yuki y Luna por su tipo Hada eso les daría ventaja si salía un Pokemon del tipo dragón sobretodo a Yuki al ser Hielo/Hada, Kichi pelearía contra los topo fuego y psíquicos Gracias a su tipo agua/siniestro, Natsu serían quien peleará contra los topo planta y hielo, mientras Ashura se encargaría de los tipos agua y eléctricos, compartiría con Kichi los topo tierra y roca, Snorlax se encargaría del resto.

10 de Junio, 09:45, estadio principal de la liga de Ciudad Verde.

El rubio estaba listo para el inicio de la liga estaba esperando que fueran las 10 para que dieran inicio a la apertura del torneo según se dio cuenta este año solo 32 participantes pudieron clasificar a la liga 28 por medallas y 4 por completar los cursos necesarios en la escuela Pokemon, el Uzumaki pudo notar al Peli negro(Sasuke) que se encontró en Ciudad Celeste, al Hyuga de Ciudad Fucsia, al chico que lo vio pelear en Ciudad Verde, el rubio se dio cuenta que el esperaba este momento el que pudiera enfrentarse por primera a ves a los dos Peli negros y enfrentarse al castaño otra vez, hasta que llegó el momento de entrar.

(Inicien la canción)(pon https/youtu.be/-tJYN-eG1zk y reprodúcelo por favor.)

La gente se empezó a emocionar el estadio temblaba de la emoción y la bulla que se escuchaba era impresionante, la presión, emoción, alegría y seguridad que sentía el rubio en este momento era increíble.

-Presentadora:Bienvenidos a la liga de la conferencia Plateada de Kanto, este año se celebrará en Ciudad Verde y el ganador podrá enfrentar a la elite 4 para ganarse el derecho de enfrentar al campeón Lance-el cual estaba presente y saludó- este año solo clasificaron 32 participantes, quienes se enfrentarán a eliminación directa, las dos primeras rondas serán 1vs1, a partir de los cuartos de final serán batallas 3vs3 y la final será una batalla 6vs6-terminó de decir.-ahora entrarán los participantes-dijo.

El primero en entrar fue el Uchiha quien se llevó la atención de todas las chicas que gritaron sus: " Kyaaaa Sasuke-Kun te amo" y otras cosas, el siguiente en entrar fue el Hyuga que también llamó la atención por su apellido, después pasaron 28 participantes más cuando le tocó pasar a Naruto quien entró pero la gente no reconoció su apellido y lo agredecio solo se escuchó la gente animando por su participación en el torneo y el último fue el chico del Gimnasio llamado Rock Lee y la gente volvió a explotar en ánimos cuando dio inicio a la primera ronda después de que el campeón encendiera la antorcha de Moltres.

En la primera ronda a Naruto le tocaría enfrentar a José, un chico moreno y de complexión delgada y un poco alto en el campo de rocas, en el estadio 2.

(Fin de la música, pero ustedes pueden seguir escuchándola si quieren)

10 de Junio, 10:30 am, Campo Roca del Estadio 2 de la conferencia Plateada de Ciudad Verde.

Ambos chicos estaban preparados en sus posiciones en el campo, cada uno tendría que sacar solo a un Pokemon para la batalla estaban esperando que el Referí diera inicio al combate, en las gradas Leaf y Mito juntos a los Pokemon del rubio que no estaban en el equipo animaban fuertemente a su entrenador, Tsunade se podía notar nerviosa por la apuesta que había hecho por el rubio, Shizune analizaba al oponente del chico y Jiraiya estaba totalmente serio.

Referí del campo roca: El combate de la primera ronda de la conferencia Plateada esta por comenzar-dijo y ambos entrenadores se pusieron serio- José listo?-el moreno asintió- Naruto listo?-el Uzumaki también asintió-saquen a su Pokemon y que inicie el combate-ordenó dando inicio.

-José: Blastoise Sal-ordenó sacando al Pokemon tortuga.

-Naruto:Bien si sacas a blastoise, iremos juntos no Ashura-dijo el rubio mientras su Sceptile salía listo para pelear.

-José: Antiaéreo-dijo secamente.

-Naruto: destroza antiaéreo con Hoja aguda y acércate para drago aliento-ordenó el Uzumaki.

El Pokemon tortuga lanzó un proyectil de roca contra el Pokemon Monte que fue cortado en dos por las hojas de los brazos del Pokemon planta, en un arranque de velocidad el tipo planta apareció al lado de la tortuga dejando salir de su boca una llamarada morada que impactó haciendo gruñir de dolor al tipo agua.

-José:Blastoise gira en el suelo mientras usa Hidro cañón-ordenó.

-Naruto: Esquiva y usa Hoja aguda y finaliza con llueve hojas-le dijo a su Pokemon.

El tipo agua giró sobre su caparazón apagando las llamas moradas que lo cubrían al mismo tiempo que unas balas gigantes de agua salían de sus cañones en todas las direcciones, el Pokemon del rubio apenas pudo esquivar los ataques del tipo aguan que después de hacer su ataque túnica que descansar cosa que aprovechó el tipo planta que se acercó usando sus hojas agudas para golpear cosa que hizo retroceder al Pokemon agua, el ataque del rubio terminó con un mar de hojas que golpeó a la tortuga mandándola a impactar un Roca gigante del campo de batalla, que se levantaba con dificultad.

-José:No te dejes ganar Blastoise-le dijo a su Pokemon que se levantó-perfecto usa acuacola- terminó ordenando.

-Naruto: Plantó Feroz-dijo usando el mejor movimiento tipo planta que conocía su Pokemon.

La tortuga empezó a correr para poder atacar al tipo planta que inició su movimiento y del suelo unas raíces gigantes empezaron a salir haciendo temblar el suelo, el tipo agua no pudo esquivar el ataque y fue impactado por todas las raíces haciéndolo caer al suelo con espirales en los ojos.

-José:NOOOO BLASTOISE-gritó de rodillas mientras sacaba la pokeball de su Pokemon para regresarlo.

-Referí:E Blastoise del participante José ya no puede con el Sceptile del participante Naruto gana el combate-dijo y la multitud aplaudía- EL PARTICIPANTE NARUTO PASA A LA SIGUIENTE RONDA.-gritó el juez.

Sasuke peleó contra una chica llamada Fernanda quien usó a su Pidgeot contra el Braviary del Uchiha quien ganó usando su pájaro Osado y Fierza bruta contra pidgeot.

Neji se enfrentó a Shino el experto en Pokemon bichos contra el que peleó el rubio en Ciudad Verde, usó a Talonflame contra el Heracross del Aburame quien dio una gran pelea aún con su desventajas de tipo, el Pokemon fuego/volador usó envite ígneo para terminar ganando la pelea.

El chico Rock Lee peleó contra un tipo llamado Alejandro quien sacó a un Ampharos contra el Breloom del chico de verde, fue una batalla increíble de golpes a corta distancia sobre saltando Puño trueno de Ampharos y gancho alto Breloom quien ganó usando ultra puño.

Esa fueron las batallas más emocionante el resto fueron muy normales para el nivel de la liga, la siguiente ronda sería el día siguiente, el Uzumaki fue a descansar al hotel para prepararse para la siguiente ronda, su familia y su novia regresaron a Pueblo Paleta en el carro de Jiraiya(si el sabe conducir) prometieron regresar al día siguiente para apoyarlo.

11 de Junio, 10:00 am, Campo Hierba del estadio 1 de Ciudad Verde.

Nuestro protagonista estaba frente a su rival esperando que diera inicio a su combate por los octavos de final de hoy, estaba seguro que el combate de hoy iba a ser más difícil que el de ayer por lo menos eso esperaba de alguien que derrotó en tiempo récord a su rival, se enfrentaría a Allison una chica que según había oído era de Ciudad Verde y la gente la Apoyaba.

-Referí: El combate de octavos de final esta por empezar-empezó diciendo el referí-A mi lado derecho esta Alisson de Ciudad Verde-La multitud estalló en vítores en apoyo de a la originaria de La Ciudad- y a mi lado izquierdo esta Naruto de Pueblo Paleta- de escuchó un poco de apoyo mas que todo se escuchó a la familia y amigos del rubio.- será un combate 1Vs1 por favor saquen a su Pokemon para dar inicio al combate-terminó.

-Allison: Bien Niño Bonito después de esto si ganas te daré una cita conmigo-dijo guiñándole un ojo, Leaf en la gradas empezó a gritar de forras que quieren quitar lo que es suyo- Pero primero a pelear, Sal Gengar-dijo terminando la chica peli verde(si ella es pelo verde y de piel clara).

-Naruto: Lo siento pero tengo novia y es muy celoso-dijo en burla- ademas ellas es la única, SAL YUKI-dijo serio sacando a su Ninetales Alola.

-COMENTARISTA: SOY EL COMENTARISTA DE LA ARENA 1 JACK FROST-we presentó y la gente se emocionó por el famoso comentarista-Y AHORA TENEMOS A ALLISON QUIEN SACÓ A SU GENGAR POKEMON FATASMA Y VENENO-dijo presentando al Pokemon de la chica- Y A NARUTO QUIEN SACÓ A SU POKEMON DE NOMBRE YUKI QUIEN ES UNA VULPIX DE LA REGION DE ALOLA, TIPO HIELO Y HADA-esto sorprendió a muchos no Sanjuana que existía un tipo Hada.

-Allison: Gengar Puño sombras a máxima velocidad-dijo la chica.

-Naruto Yuki... Rayo hielo-ordenó.

El Pokemon fantasma desapareció en el aire intentado sorprender a Yuki pero su movimiento falló porque empezó a caer nieve y y todos vieron al cielo y el rubio sonrió cuando su Pokemon lanzó un rayo hielo que evitó el fantasma.

-Naruto: Nevada-dijo y la chica no entendió pero el comentarista de inmediato lo hizo y explicó.

-COMETARISTA:INCREÍBLE NEGADA LA HABILIDAD OCULTA DE NINETALES ALOLA SE ACTIVO, ESTA HABILIDAD HACE AUE EMPEOZE A NEVAR CUANDO ELLA PELEA-dijo y todo el mundo entendió la estrategia del rubio.- PERO ADEMÁS MANTO NÍVEO SU HABILIDAD HAGE QUE SI VELOCIDAD Y EVASIÓN AUMENTAN AL ESTAR EN LA NIEVE-dijo y todo el mundo supo lo que venía ahora.

-Allison: No me importa Gengar usa Pulso Umbrío en círculos-ordeno pensando en que si giraba en todos direcciones no fallaría.

-Naruto: Yuki usa Rayo Hielo para defenderte-ordenó.

El Pokemon fantasma envió su pulso de energía oscura que chocó en el rayo hielo de Yuki haciendo que hubiera vapor en el momento.

-Allison: Gengar usa tu velocidad y bola sombra y puño sombra contra esa Ninetales-ordenó Con una sonrisa.

-Naruto: Defiéndete con Rayo Hielo y espera el puño sombra para detenerlo con colmillo Hielo-ordenó y la Pokemon de puso atenta.

El rayo hielo paró la bola sombra y no se notaba ningún signo del fantasma eso ponía atenta a Yuki que lo estaba esperando con sus colmillos sacando humo helado, cuando sonrió la presencia del Pokemon atrás de ella usa sus colas para detener el ataque pero sólo logró desviarlo hasta su cara donde mordió el puño del Pokemon fantasma quien gruñía molesto.

-Allison: demonios esto no es bueno... Espacio Raro-ordenó esperando que la velocidad de Ninetales sufriera como la su Pokemon.

-Naruto: Oh no!, no te dejare ganar con esa estrategia-dijo y ella supo que entendió lo que quería hacer- Yuki combinación Ventisca Lunar-ordenó y su Pokemon sonrió.

Mientras los ojos del Pokemon fantasma brillaban para crear el espacio raro una gran ventisca afectó el campo y Allison supo que el ataque uno de la combinación del rubio sería Ventisca de tipo hielo(tiene 120 de poder es junto a frío polar el ataque tipo hielo más poderoso) que impactó al Pokemon mientras el un cuadrado gigante rosado los cubría, el espacio raro se había creado, en ese espacio una luz blanca como la Luna atacó al Pokemon fantasma dejándolo noqueado.

-Referí: EL GENGAR DE LA PARTICIPANTE ALLISON YA NO PUEDE CONTINUAR, EL GANADOR ES NARUTO Y SU POKEMON YUKI-dijo apuntando con su bandera al ganador.

-COMETARISTA: INCREÍBLE Y HERMOSO FUE LA COMBINACIÓN PARA DERROTAR AL POKEMON DE LA JOVEN ALLISON QUE QUEDA DESCALIFICADA- dijo el comentarista- EL QUE PASA A LA SIGUIENTE RONDA ES NARUTO UZUMAKI-dijo mientras quienes apoyaban al rubio vitorearon.

-Naruto: Gran batalla espero que peleemos pronto-dijo dándole la mano ala chica.

-Allison: Eso espero pero la próxima ves ganare- dijo giñandole el ojo y dándole la mano para irse moviendo la cintura demasiado.

-COMENTARISTA: EL COMBATE DE MAÑANA DE CUARTOS DE FINAL SERÁ ENTRE ROCK LEE VS NARUTO UZUMAKI-dijo llamando la atención de todos y en especial del rubio pelearía contra el chico de verde-SERÁ AQUÍ EN EL ESTADIO 1 A LAS 10:00am- ,anunció - TAMBIEN SASUKE UCHIHA VS NEJI HYUGA DOS MIENBROS DE CLANES IMPORTANTES DE TESELIA Y KALOS SE ENFRENTARÁ MAÑANA EN EL ESTADIO 4-terminó de decir.

... Esta historia continuará.

Fin del capítulo 18.

Nota del Autor: Bien con esto doy inicio a la liga, Mañana subiré las peleas de Naruto Vs Rock Lee, y Sasuke Vs Neji.

Comenten y nos vemos Mañana.


	20. Capitulo 19

No tengo derechos sobre Pokemon y Naruto.

11 de Junio, 09:50 pm, Habitación de Naruto en el Hotel de Ciudad Verde.

El joven del Clan Uzumaki estaba nervioso por el día de mañana, ya había demostrado que era uno de los mejores 16 del año en Kanto, ahora tenía que preparase para los cuartos de final del día de mañana.

12 de Junio, 10:00 am, Estadio 4 de Ciudad Verde.

El campo de la batalla de estos cuartos era el campo roca, donde le Uchiha y el Hyuga se enfrentaría en una batalla de 3VS3 donde cuando uno no tuviera más Pokemon de los tres elegido para seguir la pelea perdería, el primero en llegar fue el Hyuga quien vestía su Yukata(Aún no se como se llama esa ropa masculina japonesa que parece Kimono) blanco con el símbolo del Clan Hyuga en la espalda, el Uchiha estaba con una sudadera azul con negro con el símbolo de su clan en la espalda y unos pantalones negros.

-Comentarista: BIENVENIDOS A ESTADIO 4 SOY EL COMENTARISTA KANEKI KEN Y COMENTARÉ ESTA BATALLA DE CUATOS DE FINAL-AHORA EN EL LADO DERECHO ESTA EL SEGUNDO HIJO DE MIKOTO UCHIHA LA EX ELITE FOUR DE TESELIA, HERMANO DEL GRAN ITACHI UCHIHA CAMPEÓN DE TESELIA,SASUKE UCHIHADEL COAN UCHIHA-Dijo en presentación del chico donde todas sus Fan Girls gritaron su nombre incluso algunas Bragas cayeron donde estaba el chico el cuan las ignoró aumentando sus gritos de amor- Y AL LADO IZQUIERDO ESTA NEJI HYUGA MIEMBRO DEL CLAN HYUGA DE KALOS, UN CLAN NOBLE CON SANGRÉ AZUL, HIJO DE HIZASHI HYUGA EX CEREBRO DE LA FRONTERA DE KALOS-terminó y la multitud vitoreó en reconocimiento y algunas chicas también le lanzaron sus bragas.

-Referí: Escuchen esta pelea será de 3vs3 cuando no le queden ninguno de sus 3 Pokemon perderá el combate, no pueden cambiar Pokemon y si lo hacen se contará como retiro de este de toda la pelea-terminó diciendo las reglas-Bien comiencen.

-Neji: Intenta Ganarme Uchiha empezaré un poco serio-dijo burlándose- SAL GOODRA-sacando a su Pokemon dragón.

-Sasuke: Crees que tu dragoncito me da lienzo-dijo burlándose este también- SAL BEARTIC-dijo este.

-COMENTARISTA: Oh por Arceus! Un pseudo legendario de Kalos y un Pokemon raro de Teselia-dijo este en su vos normal sin gritar- esta será una batalla increíble.-terminó de decir.

-Neji: Latigazos a ese oso polar-ordenó.

-Sasuke: Destruye esas lianas con Chuzos y acércate para usar puño hielo-terminó diciendo este.

Las grandes lianas salieron de las manos del dragón intentando capturar al oso pero fueron cortadas por el tipo hielo, el oso polar se acercó con velocidad decente y conectó un puño hielo al Pokemon de Kalos.

-Neji:grrr, Esto no se queda así usa acuacola para atacar y pulso dragón para rematarlo-ordenó gruñendo.

-Sasuke: Hmp, Espera la acuacola con puño hielo Agarrala y tíralo a una roca y termina con frío Polar-ordenó confiando.

El Pokemon oso atrapó la acuacola de Goodra y lo tiró contra una roca desatando una energía de frío que congeló todo el suelo y golpeó al dragón que envió el pulso morado al oso que gruñó de dolor un poco, el Pokemon del Hyuga no podía seguir así que perdió la primera ronda.

-Referí:La primera ronda es para Sasuke Uchiha y Beartic-declaró.

-Neji: Bien miremos si puedes con TALONFLAME SAL-dijo y un Pokemon águila de fuego salió de la esfera del Hyuga- Envite Ígneo-ordenó.

-Sasuke: AcuaJet a toda velocidad-ordenó en forma de defensa.

El Pokemon fuego voló tan rápido que apenas el Pokemon oso quería cubrirse con el acuajet fue golpeado por el embate ígneo dejándolo cansado y adolorido.

-Sasuke: Miremos si puedes con esto Frío Polar-dijo.

-Neji: Otra vez Talonflame Envite Ígneo-ordenó para evitar el ataque del tipo hielo.

Y el frío polar se desató en el campo pero no afectó a Talonflame ya que iba rodeado de llamas e impactó de nuevo al Pokemon oso que cayó al suelo noqueado, el Pokemon pájaro se quejó del golpe que le dio al tipo hielo.

-Referí: El Talonflame de Neji gana la segunda ronda, 1 a 1 el marcador-declaró el Referí.

-Sasuke: Bien veremos que ave es más ruda-dijo y sus fangrils gritaron demasiado fuertes- hora de cazar Braviary-sacó a su Pokemon de Teselia- Golpe Aéreo-ordenó.

-Neji: Usa Acróbata- dijo el castaño.

Talonflame voló rápidamente haciendo piruetas escapando de los golpes aéreos de Braviary que no era muy rápido sorprendentemente, cuando el ave de Teselia lo alcanzó logoro golpearlo vacilmente y lo hizo caer del aire.

-Neji: Talonflame recupera y usa Pájaro Osado(Ave Brava)-ordenó el Hyuga

-Sasuke: Igualmente Braviary Pájaro Osaado para defenderte y termina con Garra brutal-terminó el Uchiha.

Ambos pájaros volaron brillando en plateado(color del pájaro osado) para chocar entre sí, pero en último minuto el ave de Teselia giró su cuerpo agarrando con sus garras de las patas al de Kalos tirándolo al suelo donde golpeó una roca con su ave brava, el Pokemon fuego/Volador no pudo levantarse dándole la segunda ronda al pelo azabache, sus fanaticas gritaron.

-Referí: El Pokemon de Neji no puede seguir el ganador de la tercera ronda es Sasuke Uchiha- dijo el referí-Neji saque a su último Pokemon.-ordenó el Referí.

-Nej: Bien usare a mi Pokemon más poderoso-dijo y todos se pusieron al borde de sus asientos-Sal Chesnaugth-dijo el castaño-Planta feroz y Garra dragón -ordenó.

-Sasuke:Hmp pájaro osado a toda velocidad-ordenó este.

El ave de Teselia bajó a una gran velocidad esquivando las raíces gigantes del suelo que lo intentaba golpear, mientras Chesnaugth dejaba brillar sus garras en morado esperando al Pokemon volador y impactó el achaque mientras el recibía al mismo tiempo el ave brava.

-Sasuke: Aprovechemos esto fue a bruta en ese cuerpo espín-dijo el azabache.

-Neji: Machada y mazazo para defenderte-ordenó el Hyuga.

Un combate entre un Pokemon volador y un tipo plata ocurría en en centro del campo roca/hielo(por el frío polar) donde mazazo y machada defendían al pobre tipo planta que intentaba defenderse del poderoso ataque del tipo volador.

-Sasuke: Regresa al aire y usa Ave Brava a máxima potencia-dijo.

-Neji: Garra dragón-dijo secamente.

El pájaro bajo brillando en plateado a gran velocidad e impactó al Pokemon planta/lucha de Kalos que también impactó su garra dragón al tipo volador, ambos Pokemon salieron volando al suelo golpeando rocas y pedazos de hielo del campo quedando ambos noqueados.

-Referí:Ambos Pokemon no pueden pelear, la cuarta ronda es un empate, pero al participante Neji ya no le quedan Pokemon así que el ganador es el Participante Sasuke-declaró y el público y las Fan Girl del azabache saltaron en vítores.

-Comentarista: FUE INCREÍBLE EL COMBATE DE ESTOS DOS JIVENES EXTRANJEROS, SASUKE UCHIHA ES EL SEGUNDO CLASIFICADO DESPUÉS DE TOBÍAS- dijo este y el Uchiha se enfado por quedar de segundo en tiempo de clasificación.

12 de Junio, 10:00 am, campo Hierba del estadio 1 de Ciudad Verde.

El mientras el combate del estadio 4 empezaba, el del rubio también daba inicio.

-COMETARISTA: BUENOS DÍAS GENTE DE KANTO SOY JACK FROST Y SERE SU COMENTARISTA EN ESTE CUARTO DE FIANL-empezó diciendo este-SERA JN CONATE ENTRE ROCK LEE, EL ENTRENADOR DE SINNOH, ALUMNO DE UNO DE LOS MEJORES PELEADORES DEL MUNDO MAIGO GAY-y la gente explotó reconociendo el nombre.-Y AHORA REPRESENTANDO A KANTO NARUTO UZUMAKI DE PUEBLO PALETA...espera Uzumaki-dijo esté divagando hasta que noto el físico del rubio y su nombre en su perfil de entrenador en su Laptop-NARUTO UZUMAKI HIJO DE LA EX CAMPEONA KUSHINA UZUMAKI LA FURIA ROJA Y MIEMBRO DEL CLAN UZUMAKI DE LA ISLA ESPUMA Y DE PUEBLO LAVANDA-terminó diciendo este y la gente se quedó callada al darse cuenta de quien era.

-Referí: Escuchen esta pelea será de 3vs3 cuando no le queden ninguno de sus 3 Pokemon perderá el combate, no pueden cambiar Pokemon y si lo hacen se contará como retiro de este de toda la pelea-terminó diciendo las reglas-Bien comiencen.-ordenó el referí.

-Lee: Bien Naruto Kun, empezamos con todo Sal Toxicroak-dijo sacando a su Pokemon.

-Naruto: Así se habla Lee, Sal Natsu-dijo sacando su Charizard.

-Lee: No importa la venta de tipo Naruto, salta y usa atajo cruzado y puya nociva-ordenó el chico de verde haciendo poses con el cuerpo.

-Naruto: Garra dragón y lanzallamas para alejarlo-ordenó el Uzumaki.

La Pokemon fuego detuvo el tajo cruzado con la garra dragón pero no pudo evitar el ataque de veneno del Pokemon sapo, usó lanzallamas para alejarlo como ordenó su entrenador, ella gruñó de molestia cuando sintió el veneno afectándola, ella estaba envenenada por ese ataque.

-Lee: Bien empecemos con el ataque otra vez, Puño Bala y Puño Dinámico-ordenó al ver al Pokemon fuego en el suelo intentando volar.

-Naruto:Oh no Natsu atenta, Usa garra dragón para evitar los ataques y explota-dijo intentando evitar los ataques físicos del Pokemon lucha/veneno.

El Pokemon de Sinnoh estaba frente al Pokemon de Kanto que desviaba los puños con sus garras moradas, un golpe bala pudo atinar haciendo que Natsu decidiera explotar su enfado y la energía morada la rodeó y la dejó salir golpeando de lleno al Pokemon veneno que calló al suelo y se levantó de un salto algo mareado, que antes de la explosión no solo había atinado otro golpe bala si no un golpe dinámico confundido un poco al Pokemon

Fuego que fue afectada por el veneno.

-Lee: Ahora aprovechemos Toxicroak usa tajo cruzado y puya nociva-ordenó el chico de Sinnoh.

-Naruto: Natsu si puedes cúbrete con el fuego de envite ígneo y quédate quita-le dijo a su Piemonte que se miraba mareada.

La Charizard pudo cubrirse con el ataque cuando un tajo cruzado la golpeó y afectó a Toxicroak, cual no pudo hacer otro ataque porque el y Natsu se noquearon mutuamente gracias a que se quemó el Pokemon veneno.

-Referí: La primera ronda es un empate, el primero en sacar en esta ronda es el joven Uzumaki-ordenó el Referí.

-Naruto: Bien vamos Kichi-ordenó sacando un Pokemon sapo/rana negro que creaba una Katana de hielo en su mano sorprendiendo a todo el estadio menos al grupo que apoyaba al rubio.

-Lee: Bien ahora esta es mi ventaja Naruto Kun, Sal Breloom-dijo sacando a su Pokemon hongo de Hoen.

-Comentarista: INCREIBLE UN POKEMON AGUA QUE USA UNA KATANA DE HIELO-dijo admirado como las demás personas del estadio, menos el grupo del rubio-VEREMOS QUE TAN BUENO ES ESE GRENINJA-terminó de decir.

-Lee: Gancho alto Bre-ordenó a su Pokemon.

-Naruto: Esquiva con AéreoKatana-ordenó el Uzumaki.

El pokemon agua esquivo una serie de gancho alto con su katana y agilidad por el golpe aéreo que le pudo dar un corte con su katana de hielo haciendo sonreír a entrenador y Pokemon rival.

-Lee: Emocionante, Bre usa bomba germen-ordenó.

-Naruto: Desvíalas con tu katana y responde con Shuriken de agua- dijo el rubio.

Tal y como ordenó el Uzumaki Kichi desvío todo las balas semillas del Pokemon planta y le tiró una Shuriken de agua que esquivo el Pokemon planta/lucha.

-Lee: no hay tiempo para más, tú poder de la juventud es increíble-le dijo al rubio el chico de Sinnoh- pero terremoto contra Ese Pokemon Breloom-ordenó.

-Naruto: Que?-gritó en pánico el rubio- salta y usa rayo hielo-ordenó con prisa.

El Pokemon agua salto y aún no habían desatado el terremoto y el rubio y su Pokemon entendió que apenas fuera bajando Kichi el ataque tierra aparecería y dejó ir hacia su rival un rayo hielo que le dio en la mano, cuando tocó el suelo una sacudida del suelo hizo que Kichi cayera noqueado y movió todo el estadio.

-Referí: El Pokemon del participante Naruto no puede seguir el ganador de la ronda 2 es Lee-dijo y la gente aplaudió fue una batalla increíble.

-Naruto: Bien es tu turno de mostrar nuestro poder glotón-dijo sonriendo- Snorlax-gritó lanzando la esfera del Pokemon.

-Lee: Bueno Breloom terremoto-ordenó pidiendo el ataque KO de su Pokemon.

-Naruto: SNORLAX rueda hacia Breloom y usa Puño Hielo y Giga Impactó-ordenó el rubio.

El Pokemon plata desató otro terremoto pero lo increíble fue ver a Snorlax moviéndose por el terremoto mientras rodaba hacia el donde sintió un puño hielo en su cabeza, y El Pokemon grande terminó aplastándolo con giga impacto.

-Referí: La ronda 3 es para Naruto Uzumaki-declaró.

-Lee: Bien Sal Infernape usa patada y puño fuego contra Snorlax-dijo mientras su Pokemon se formaba y corría hacia su rival.

-Naruto: Terremoto-dijo serio Naruto y asustando al chico de verde.

El Pokemon fuego corrió tan rápido como pudo pero un terremoto movió el campo violentamente haciendo caer a Infernape noqueado por el movimiento tierra de Snorlax.

-Referí: El ganador de la cuarta ronda del combate es Naruto y por latanto también de los cuarto de final-dijo y la gente aplaudió de pie el combate que dieron ambos entrenadores.

-Lee:Gracias por el combate Naruto Kun, me divertí mucho-dijo dándole la mano.

-Naruto:Lo mismo Cejotas fue divertido-regresando el saludo.

-Comentarista: Y ASÍ TERMINA LOS CUARTOS DE FINAL DEL ESTADIO 1-dijo este- LAS SEMIFINALES SERÁN PASADO MAÑANA, EL COMBATE DEL JOVEN NARUTO SERÁ CONTRA SASUKE UCHIHA EN EL ESTADIO 3 EL CAMPO DE HIELO-Terminó diciendo este.

12 de junio, 11:15 am, Fuera del estadio 1 de Ciudad Verde.

Naruto salió del estadio pensando en su combate, estuvo por perder si no fuera por Snorlax, el se había confiado demasiado por la ventaja del tipo y se había olvidado de los movimientos TM y de que se podían aprender otros movimientos de otros tipo, terremoto casi le dio la victoria a Lee y no sabía si ese Infernape podía hacerlo también, se iba a dirigir a su hotel cuando escuchó oír hablar a su hermana.

-Mito: Naruto-Nii adonde vas?-le grito/pregunto- quedamos ayer que hoy comerías con nosotros-dijo con las manos en las caderas regañando a su hermano mientras su familia, novia y amigos(Gary y la familia de su novia) se reían.

-Naruto: Vamos Mito, no tienes que hablar así a tu hermano mayor-Le contestó bromeando- Y solo se me olvidó lo siento-terminó diciendo sacándole una gota de sudor a todos.

-Leaf: NaruKun, debe de estar nervioso por pasado mañana - le dijo abrazándole mientras le daba un beso en la mejilla.-Vamos a comer.-terminó.

-Gary: Así es Naruto-dijo este.

-Jiraiya: Vamos a comer, dejen al niño es mejor que no siente abrumado por pasado mañana-terminó de decir.

El grupo fue a comer y a descansar, el rubio se dirigió a su hotel después de pasar el resto del día con su familia y amigos, el chico tenía que pensar a quienes sacaría para la pelea de pasado mañana contra el Uchiha.

... esta historia continuará.

Fin del capítulo 19.

Nota del Autor: En este capítulo se mostró el poder de Snorlax que es un Pokemon que puede aguantar golpes y esquivar terremotos girando sobre el(rodando) y también demostré que Natsu y Kichi no son todo poderosos.

El combate que viene se demostrará al primer finalista de Kanto, aunque ya se quien gana la liga, además se acerca el final del arco de Kanto, también dire que Sinnoh tendrá 3 arcos de 10 capítulos, uno de los Pokemon que usará en todo Sinnoh, uno en el que aprenderá de la Mega evolución de un experto y uno del equipo galaxia, la liga será un arco propio de el con 5 capítulos pero no lo contaré en la importancia del transcurso de Sinnoh sino del crecimiento de Naruto.


	21. Capitulo 20

No tengo derechos sobre Pokemon y Naruto.

13 de junio, 03:00 pm, Zona comercial de Ciudad Verde.

Nuestro protagonista estaba paseando por la zona comercial de la ciudad viendo que podía comprar para sus Pokemon y para el, el rubio decidió descansar hoy y no exigir entrenar a sus Pokemon, mañana sería un día difícil para ellos, un combate 3vs3 contra el chico de Teselia.

El Uzumaki miró por todas lados hasta encontrar una tienda llamada "El Aura" y el chico decidió entrar donde noto que había un monto de libros que hablaban de Sir Aarón, otros que hablaban sobre el Aura de Riolu y Lucario, además de unos guantes rojos con una piedra roja y azul, esto último llamó la atención del rubio y escuchó hablar a quien le parecía se el dueño.

-Dueño: interesante pieza no muchacho-dijo llamando la atención del chico- este guante rojo se decía que era del Lucario de Sir Aarón, pero nunca se confirmó, es una pena porque eso y la piedra que tiene adentro sería lo que le da valor a él-dijo el dueño.

-Naruto: eh... señor me podría... vender este guante junto a un libro del Aura de Lucario y Riolu?-Pregunto este.

-Dueño: Claro mi Niño, pero seguro quieres el guante, no es algo que tú pudieras usar-dijo este mientras agarraba el guante y el Libro que el chico quería.

-Naruto: Si señor estoy seguro, además estoy seguro que a mi Riolu le encantará usarlo-dijo sonriendo.

-Dueño: perfecto serian 1500$ por todo, son 750$ del libro y 750$ del guante-aclaró el dueño y el rubio se sorprendió del precio del guante estaba barato para se supuestamente de Sir Aarón, el chico pagó y se fue.

El rubio se sentó en el parque de la ciudad a leer el libro que acababa de comprar, hasta que llegó a un párrafo que le llamó la atención de este libro: "Lucario y Riolu pueden comunicarse con sus entrenadores por medio de su aura, estos usan esta misma para pasar sus pensamientos por ella para poder hablar entre ellos, sienten el Aura de los Pokemon y la gente, su mayor poder está en ser sensores de las emociones y saber en quien confiar." Termino de leer el párrafo dejándolo pensar, su Riolu Sly(el nombre de este) podía sentir los sentimientos de la gente eso era increíble y también podía hablar con el si entrenaba con su Aura lo suficiente.

El resto del día paso tranquilo con el rubio paseando y relajándose con sus Pokemon en algunos lugares especiales para ellos, todo fue increíble hasta la cena junto a ellos, su familia y amigos quedaron en dejarlo solo hoy para que pudiera relajarse y preparase mentalmente para su pelea de mañana.

14 de Junio, 10 de la mañana, estadio 3 de Ciudad Verde.

El chico del clan Uzumaki estaba en su posición en el lado derecho esperando junto a su contrincante que empezara el combáteme, en las gradas Leaf llevaba una camisa del rubio que consiguió entrando a la habitación de su novio que era de color negra con el símbolo del clan atrás y las palabras remolino enfrente gritando su nombre furiosamente junto a Sly(Riolu), Meliodas(Gible) y Link(Larvitar), Mito junto a Shizune y Tsunade llevaban unos Kimonos especiales del clan de la Niña pelirroja y del clan Senju, Gary Oak estaba junto a su abuelo mirando al campo

Donde se encontraban ambos rivales y Jiraiya estaba más serio de lo uno podría notar en su mirada tranquila.

-Jiraiya: quien gane este combate no será el campeón-declaró Jiraiya.

-Prof. Oak: Porque dices eso Jiraiya Naruto-Chan a llegado muy largo y sería bueno que llegara a ser campeón-dijo el profesor y su nieto lo apoyo.

-Jiraiya: nunca dije que el chico no será campeón sólo que ellos dos aún no están listo para el chico que clasificó ayer-dijo esté llamando la atención de los dos- no importa se que Naruto podría darle pelea pero el Uchiha no tiene un Pokemon que pueda contra el joven de Sinnoh-esto pareció confundir más a ambos-El joven que digo se llama Tobías y solo a usado a su Darkrai y no se sabe que Pokemon más tenga-dijo este y albor entendieron el peligro de enfrentar a ese entrenador- Naruto podría ganarle en un año más pero ahora no, aún no está preparado-dijo este.- y el chico Uchiha es bueno, pero se nota que escoge a sus Pokemon revisando su Pokedex, y no los hace entrenar tanto solo eleva sus puntos fuertes-terminó diciendo.

-Gary: como sabes eso Jiraiya?- Pregunto El Niño Oak.

-Jiraiya: He visto sus combates, revise las cintas de su participación de Teselia el año y llegó a semifinales también hasta que un contrincante usó sólo un Pokemon lo derrotó a su equipo de 3-dijo el escritor- escoge a un Pokemon que es apenas más fuerte de su especie y lo captura-dijo este.

-Gary: eso significa que captura Pokemon fuertes y los entrena solo en el área que el Pokemon tiene por determinada-dijo este y Jiraiya le sonrió para asentir.

En el campo de batalla.

-Referí:Escuchen esta pelea será de 3vs3 cuando no le queden ninguno de sus 3 Pokemon perderá el combate, no pueden cambiar Pokemon y si lo hacen se contará como retiro de este de toda la pelea-terminó diciendo las reglas-Bien comiencen.

-Sasuke: KROOKODILE SAL-grito lanzando su pokeball y un cocodrilo rojo con negro rugió sorprendiendo a muchos.

-Naruto: Bien Kichi vamos- dijo el rubio.

-COMENTARISTA: BUENOS DÍAS SOY KANEKI KEN Y SERE EL COMENTARISTA DE HOY-se presentó el-BIEN SASUKE UCHIHA SACÓ A SU KROOKODILE DEL TIPO TIERRA/SINIESTRO Y NARUTO UZUMAKI SACÓ A SU GRENINJA DEL TIPO AGUA/SINIESTRO, ESTE SERÁ UN COMBATE DE TIPOS-dijo el comentarista.

-Sasuke: empecemos con excavar y triturar- dijo y su Pokemon se metió en la tierra.

-Naruto: Bien empecemos con la combinación ShurikenHieloKatana apenas salga, así que estes alerta-le dijo a su Greninja que creaba su katana.

Kichi estaba tranquilo mientras esperaba atento con su katana de hielo donde un cocodrilo salió disparado del suelo con un puño extendido para golpearlo donde el sapo/rana lo desvió con su katana pero recibió la mordida del Pokemon tierra en su hombro y se escuchó como sus huesos tronaban un poco, en eso Kichi usó su rayo hielo en el estómago del tipo siniestro de Teselia que gruñó antes de recibir unas pequeñas Shuriken de agua del Pokemon de Kalos.

-Sasuke: no te lo dejaremos fácil-comento este y sus fans girl gritaron por su actitud- KROOKODILE COLA DRAGÓN Y TRITURAR-dijo este.

-Naruto: Esquiva con. Golpe aéreo y contra ataca con Hidrobomba.-ordenó el rubio.

El Pokemon tierra movió su cola que brillaba de morado y la agitaba hacia el tipo agua que esquivo el ataque con su golpe aéreo y lanzó el ataque potente acuático que esquivo sorprendiendo a todos el tipo tierra y volvió a morder el hombre derecho del Pokemon agua.

-Sasuke: Bien terminemos con enfado-ordenó este.

-Naruto: que hago...-y de repente un movimiento que hizo en su entrenamiento vino a su cabeza.

Flash Back.

15 de mayo, Rancho de Jiraiya y NarutoMito.

El rubio junto con Jiraiya estaban entrenado con Kichi y Bunta(Greninja normal) que le estaba enseñando cómo usar y combinar Shuriken de Agua con otros ataques como con hidropulso que le daba velocidad y fuerza al ataque, esto le dio una idea al rubio.

-Jiraiya:entonces combinarás Hidrobomba con Shuriken de agua y lo lanzaras juntos como un domo de agua volando-Pregunto.

-Naruto: si la idea es que la presión de la Hidrobomba los golpee junto con las aspas de la Shuriken que aumentarán su velocidad para hacer más daño-explico su idea.

-Jiraiya: Si lo completan ustedes dos seria un ataque perfecto-dijo el- Como lo llamarás?-Pregunto y sonrió al oír el nombre.

-Naruto:Lo llamaré...-Le contestó.

Fin del Flash Back.

-Naruto:... RasenShuriken-gritó y todo el mundo menos Jiraiya que sonreía estaban curiosos sobre el ataque.

Una explosión de energía morada salió disparada hacia el aire donde estaba el sapo/rana con una Shuriken que rodeaba una hidrobomba para luego lanzarla directamente hacia el Pokemon cocodrilo, el ataque dragón le dio a Kichi causándole mucho daño, mientras el tipo tierra de Teselia recibió el ataque de combinación tipo agua que lo hizo soltar un grito de dolor, Kichi apenas se podía levantar y temblaba, el Pokemon tierra aún estaba de pie y gruñendo fuerte dando a tender que todavía podía seguir peleando.

-Sasuke: Golpea- dijo.

-Naruto: Esquiva y usa Shuriken de agua-ordenó el rubio con desesperación.

El Pokemon originario de Kalos intentó esquivar el ataque dragón pero lo golpeó y no pudo lanzar su Shuriken porque cayó al suelo rendido.

-Comentarista: EL GRENINJA DE NARUTO YA NO PUEDE SEGUIR DESPUÉS DE ESA GRAN DEMOSTRACIÓN DE PODER-dijo gritando.

-Referí: El primer Round del combate es para Sasuke Uchiha-dijo señalando el lugar donde estaba el azabache y la multitud gritaba.

En las gradas.

-Leaf: Fue duró... pero Kichi perdió no lo puedo creer-dijo la chica viendo la pelea de su novio.

-Mito: Naruto-nii debe de estar nervioso ahora tenemos que apoyarlo- mientras ella y Leaf gritaban apoyándolo.

-Tsunade: Vamos Naru-Chan tú puedes-dijo ella al Aire y Shizune le sonría a su maestra.

-Jiraiya: no fue suficiente para ganarle a ese Kookrodile, va ser difícil para el gaki si esto sigue así.

-Gary:Así se mira señor Jiraiya-dijo el castaño.

-Prof. Oak: Así es si Naruto quiere ganar tendrá que demostrar que puede y tiene fuerza de un campeón-dijo este señalando su corazón.

En el campo.

El rubio estaba pensando en una estrategia para pelear contra el azabache y si quería ganar tendría que usar a Yuki o Snorlax para poder depender de resistencia(Snorlax) y velocidad(Yuki), y decidió un poco pronto sin pensar más.

-Naruto: Yuki al campo-dijo sacando a su Pokemon de Alola que al tocar el campo de batalla una gran ventisca de nieve empezó a caer.

-Sasuke: enserio crees que un Vulpix vary color le ganara a Mi Krookokile, eres muy iluso Dobe- mientras su Pokemon dejaba salir la explosión de energía morada.

-Naruto: Rayo Hielo desde donde estas-dijo asiendo que la gente en el público menos sus amigos y familia sonrieran.

La Pokemon zorro de Alola se quedó quieta recibiendo el enfado sin recibir un daño sorprendido a todos incluyendo al Pokemon rival y Yuki dejó salir un potente rayo de hielo al tipo tierra que lo hizo gruñir de dolor cuando la tormenta de nieve lo golpeó haciéndolo caer de cansancio y dolor al suelo noqueado.

-Naruto: Yuki no es un Vulpix Shiny es un Ninetales Alola-dijo y el azabache y la multitud lo intentaban oír para entender- es un Ninetales de la region de Alola que no es tipo fuego sino tipo Hielo/Hada y al ser del tipo Hada no le afectan los ataques del tipo dragón-terminó de explicar y eso dejó asombrados a los que no sabían del tipo Hada y el Uchiha regresaba a su Pokemon a su pokeball.

-Referí: El ganador de la segunda round es Naruto Uzumaki- declaró.

-COMENTARISTA: EL JOVEN UZUMAKI NOS ENSEÑÓ SU GRAN MENTE ESTRATÉGICA-Dijo el comentarista.

-Sasuke: No importa terminaré con esto, SAL BISHARP Y USA PSICOCORTE-ordenó a su Pokemon.

-Naruto: Yuki Esquiva y usa Colmillo Hielo-le dijo a su Pokemon.

El Pokemon siniestro con cuchillas lanzó un corte al aire de energía que la Pokemon de hielo esquivo fácilmente mientras corría hacia su oponente con un humo blanco saliendo de su boca para morder al Pokemon siniestro que lo espera tranquilamente al Pokemon y volvió a dejar salir un psicocorte que esquivo mordiéndolo con su Colmillo cuando escucharon gritar.

-Sasuke:Cabeza Hierro-ordenó

-Naruto:No dejes que te golpea así defiéndete con rayo hielo-ordenó.

Y su Pokemon que tenía atrapado al Pokemon con su colmillo hielo lo soltó para impactarlo con su rayo al mismo tiempo que era golpeado por la cabeza del Pokemon siniestro/hielo, ambos Pokemon gruñeron de dolor.

-Naruto: Bien usemos combinación Ventisca Lunar-ordenó a su Pokemon.

-Sasuke: combinación?, ja si crees que eso sirve usaremos una improvisa usa combinación Umbría-dijo burlándose.

Un gran ventisca de nieve golpeó al Pokemon siniestro mientras caí una gran luz lunar cayó contra el Pokemon hielo que recibió el ataque y se levantó temblando dejando ir un pulso de energía oscura al Pokemon Hada que no pudo esquivar por el esfuerzo que hizo antes, y el después se movió un poco cuando la tipo hielo se intentó levantar quejándose fue golpeado por un corte de energía oscura mandándola a volar, ella aún se levantó y gruñó.

-Sasuke: Termina con Psico corte-ordenó.

-Naruto: Rayo Hielo- le dijo a su Pokemon que apenas podía moverse.

Un corte de energía psíquica voló hacia Yuki y cuando el rayo hielo salió de la boca de la Pokemon hielo/Hada el ataque Psíquico la golpeó y el rayo hielo también impactó al Pokemon Acero/Siniestro, ambos Pokemon gruñeron de dolor, el Pokemon siniestro apenas se podía levantar y Yuki se movió un poco gruñendo hacia el tipo acero.

... Ambos Pokemon cayeron al suelo noqueados asombrando a toda la gente y a sus entrenadores que solo parpadearon asombrados por el empate de ambos.

-Referí: La tercera ronda es un empate así que el primero que sacará un Pokemon será el joven Naruto-dijo/declaró el Referí.

-Naruto: Bien hecho Yuki pudo estes derrotar a dos Pokemon estoy orgulloso-le dijo así Pokemon mientras la regresaba a su pokeball-Bien es hora de jugar y brillar Luna-dijo lanzando su pokeball al aire y una Pokemon humanoide de pelo verde y salía.

-Sasuke: Me pondré más serio de lo que debería con un dobe como tu-dijo el sacando la pokeball de su último Pokemon-Sal Serperior-dijo el sacando una serpiente verde con con hojas en su cola, y el rubio sacó su Pokedex para ver que era ese Pokemon.

-Pokedex: Serperior el Pokemon Serpiente Realeza, Detiene a los Pokemon rivales con solo su mirada, extiende la energía solar en su cuerpo cuando está haciendo su fotosíntesis.-terminó de decir la Pokedex mientras el rubio estaba sorprendido por lo de la mirada.

-Sasuke: Hoja aguda-dijo secamente y su Pokemon se movió a gran velocidad.

-Naruto: Esquiva con teletransportación y usa bola sombra- ordenó el rubio.

El Pokemon de Teselia se movió a gran velocidad por el suelo asombrando a todos cuando su cola brillaba en verde que parecía una espada, y Luna lo esquivo desapareciendo cuando su cola estaba por golpearla y una bola sombra salió disparada a la espalda a de la serpiente que también lo esquivo.

-Sasuke: Ciclón-ordenó.

-Naruto: Quédate quieta y usa Psíquico-le dijo tranquilamente.

El ataque dragón salió disparado a la Pokemon Hada/Psíquica que no se movió y recibió el ataque sin recibir ningún daño para lanzar una onda de energía Psíquica hacia el Pokemon planta que se movió rápido para esquivarlo recibiendo un poco del ataque.

-Sasuke: Ella también es tipo Hada... Ciclón Hoja-ordenó el azabache dándose cuenta de que el ataque dragón no le afectaría a esa Pokemon.

-Naruto: Defiéndete con fuerza lunar-ordenó el rubio.

El Pokemon plata atacó a con su cola que desató un tornado de hojas que se dirigieron al Pokemon Hada y intentó golpearlo que se defendió usando la fuerza lunar defendiéndose del ataque planta.

En las gradas.

Leaf estaba muy preocupada por su novio no podía entender como el podía estar tan tranquilo en la pelea cómo está, estaba en contra de él, Mito miraba a su hermano mayor con estrellas en los ojos noto como su hermana o estaba dándolo mejor de él, Tsunade sabía que esta pelea estaba muy difícil para el rubio y por una vez se alegró de no haber apostado porque seguro estaría perdiendo su dinero, Jiraiya el profesor Oak miraban la pelea en silencio pensando en cómo animar al rubio si este perdia.

En el campo de batalla.

-Sasuke:Planta feroz en todo el campo.-ordenó este evitando que esa Pokemon se teletransportara.

-Naruto: Luna Esquiva con teletransportación y usa bola sombra a distancia-este dijo olvidando que no podía huir del campo de batalla.

El campo de batalla fue destruido completamente y la tormenta de nivel paró cuando un montón de raíces salía del suelo destruyendo el hielo del suelo que ya de por sí estaba prácticamente destruido y las raíces mientras esas la intentaba alcanzar a donde se aprecia y desaparecía lanzado bolas sombras que golpearon a Pokemon realeza y unas raíces la pudieron capturar lanzándola y aplastándola contra el suelo, esto hizo gritar a la Pokemon Hada.

-Sasuke: Descanza un poco y vuelve a utilizar planta feroz-ordenó sabiendo las consecuencias del ataque tipo planta más poderoso.

-Naruto: Mismo destino-dijo sabiendo que ese era el último movimiento que tenía guardado.

-Sasuke: estás desesperado no- dijo sabiendo que no podía esquivar ese ataque ahora mismo su Pokemon.

El Pokemon Hada Psíquico dejó salir una sombra que capturó al Pokemon planta que no se movía por lo cansado que era utilizado por el movimiento anterior y se dejó a capturar por su cansancio, cuando tuvo un poco de fuerza creó algunas raíces que capturaron a la Hada, golpeándola y tirándola contra el piso otra ves dejándola cansado y jadeante.

-Naruto: Usa Bola sombra-ordenó este.

-Sasuke: esquivalo y Usa Hoja aguda-le dijo a su Pokemon.

El ataque de la tipo Psíquico falló cuando un Pokemon serpiente muy cansado lo esquivo creando una espada en su cola desapareciendo en ese momento para aparecer a la par de ella cortando su pecho con la hoja aguda que gritó de dolor cayendo desmayada pero antes de quedar en suelo noqueada dijo telepáticamente a su entrenador:

-Luna: Lo...siento... Sensei... no... puedo... seguir-dijo llorando mientras caí desmayada estaba triste de que perdiera ante su salvador cuando el más la necesitaba.

Al momento de tocar el suelo noqueada la Pokemon del rubio, la serpiente del azabache calló noqueado por el movimiento fantasma que usó la tipo Hada, dejándolos a ambos sin un Pokemon.

-Referí: ambos Pokemon no pueden seguir, ambos entrenadores no tienen ningún Pokemon dando este partido como un empate, por la regla 25 de la sección "C" declara que si hay un empate en un encuentro de una liga regional ambos competidores empatan ambos quedan eliminados-declaró este y la gente del estadio junto a los chicos se sorprendieron-por lo tanto ustedes comparten el segundo lugar de la liga Kanto dando al ganador de la semifinal de Ayer Tobías como campeón de la liga dejando que decida si quiere retar o no a la Elite de Kanto-terminó de anunciar este.

En las Gradas.

-Leaf:Es increíble que empataran-dijo esta- ambos comparten el segundo lugar eso significa que ambos son subcampeones de Kanto-dijo dando una sonrisa a todos entendiendo lo que eso significa.

-Gary:El es uno de los 3 mejores entrenadores del año en Kanto, y eso siendo su primer viaje-completo el castaño.

-Mito: Onii-Sama será un gran entrenador más adelante-dijo sonriendo al ver a su hermano.

-Tsunade: Seguro lo será Mito-Chan lo será, estoy segura de eso-sonrió y todos sonrieron a y Jiraiya también sonrió sabía lo que tenía que hacer después de esto.

En el campo 

Después de la pelea ambos entrenadores como muestra de deportividad se dieron la mano como se debía después de un gran combate y el Uchiha dijo.

-Sasuke: la próxima ves que combatamos te derrotare dobe-dijo dándose la vuelta para irse.

-Naruto: Sigue soñando Teme, no me derrotarás la próxima ves-dijo cuando el azabache salía del campo de batalla.- Ahora que haré Kaa-San-dijo viendo al cielo mientras a salía del estadio.

14 de Junio, 11:45 am, Afuera del estadio 4 de Ciudad Verde.

El rubio estaba saliendo del estadio después de su combate de semifinales en la liga de Kanto, esto ponía al chico un poco triste ya que no pudo ganar su primera liga como el tenía planeado, pero Sabía que si fuera fácil todo el mundo sería campeón de la liga y sonrió, el ganaría la liga y se aseguraría de eso, el Uzumaki le sonrió a su familia y amigos, la primera en abrazarlo fue su hermana donde el rubio regresó inmediatamente el abrazo, después fue su novia quien lo abrazó diciéndole lo orgullosa que estaba, sus padrinos lo felicitaron juntos dándole un abrazo para luego irse a Pueblo Paleta, el rubio tenía que pensar cual sería su próximo paso en su camino como entrenador.

... Esta historia continuará.

Fin del capítulo 20.

Nota del Autor: Al final termine la retiro y liga de Kanto, el próximo capítulo lo subiré el Jueves o el viernes, quiero trabajar más el próximo arco o temporada... creo, como dije ya tengo todo listo para Sinnoh, incluso tengo la portada que les dará un spoiler de los Pokemon que tendrá Naruto en la region.

También en está pasará todo al mismo tiempo que en canon de Pokemon, Akatsuki y El team Galaxia aparecerán bastante, Dawn/Maya conocerá a Naruto en el Laboratorio del Profesor y luego conocerá a Ash para cambiar un poco el canon.

Yo se que Kichi parece débil pero hice que fuera realista, no creo que Kichi sea de lo solo que se enfrentó a entrenadores que tenían 2 años viajando y fueron semifinalistas en sus ligas correspondientes, Por eso los Pokemon fuerte contra los que perdió dan a entender que al tener más tiempo y experiencia eres más fuerte, créanme cuando Kichi vuelva será un Poderso Greninja, en Sinnoh Naruto aprenderá enserio la Mega evolución, le di a Luna un momento en el que se puede ver que ella aún le falta entrenar y así será.


	22. Capitulo 21

No poseo ningún derecho sobre Pokemon y Naruto 

14 de Julio, 10:30 am, Patio del rancho Pokemon de Jiraiya y NarutoMito.

Había pasado un mes desde las semifinales de la liga Pokemon y nuestro joven rubio de ojos Azules y marcas en las mejillas seguía entrenando con sus Pokemon en el rancho donde vivía, Link su larvitar había ido a quedarse con la Tyranitar que perteneció a su madre para entrenar con ella, Kichi estaba entrenado con Bunta y algunas veces con el rubio, el chico apenas entrenaba a dos de sus Pokemon, Snorlax pasaba tiempo con los Pokemon de lo profundo del rancho y Yuki(Ninetales Alola) entrenaba en el área del lago con los Pokemon hielo y agua, Natsu(Charizard) estaba con su padre entrenando sin parar cosa que alegró al rubio, Ashura(Sceptile) estaba en el area del bosque con los Pokemon de su madrina Tsunade, el joven entrenador estaba entrenando a Gible y Riolu que el último pidió con su Aura que estaba aprendiendo a controlar(habló de Naruto y Riolu) que lo llamara como nació como Riolu, Gible también pidió que no lo llamara Meliodas más esto sorprendió al chico pero decidió aceptar la decisión de ambos, estos dos Pokemon entrenaba duro para poder ser igual de fuertes que el equipo del rubio en la liga.

Leaf Green estaba feliz con su entrenamiento con Tsunade y orgullosa de que ella pudiera estudiar para ser una doctora en unos años con, pero estaba triste del comportamiento de su novio, ella sabía que quería buscar nuevos retos pero la liga Kanto estaría fuera ya que participó este año y no quería retar a estos líderes tan pronto de nuevo, la chica junto a su cuñada/hermanita(Mito) buscaban una región donde el rubio pudiera competir en una liga, lo malo es que era tiempo de ligas y todas estarán empezando sus torneos pronto.

Mito Uzumaki estaba estudiando en su cuarto mientras pensaba en su hermano, su hermano mayor estaba un poco triste por su pérdida en la liga y sabía que el quería redimirse y solo lo lograría participando en otra como lo hizo su madre, ella había encontrado 2 ligas en la que podía participar su hermano apenas acabarán una era Tunod(Pokemon Glaced HackRom de GBA) y Sinnoh que la liga terminaría en esta semana y el próximo mes empezaría la temporada para conseguir las medallas.

14 de Julio, 2:30 pm, Laboratorio del Profesor Oak.

El joven aprendiz de investigador Pokemon estaba sentado junto a su abuelo que platicaba con el profesor Serbal de Sinnoh quien pedía su ayuda en para investigar a los iniciales de Kanto y el le enviaría a cambio unos iniciales de Sinnoh para que pudiera investigar un poco, el anciano Oak estaba interesado y sabía que habían unas crías que podía mandar de sus iniciales(que son de su propiedad) que podían evolucionar en Sinnoh bajo el cuidado de Serbal.

-Prof. Oak: Dime Serbal no tendrás por casualidad un Rotom?-Pregunto curioso el profesor de Kanto.

-Prof. Serbal: si Oak tengo un par, necesitas uno para una investigación?-Pregunto y contesto el de Sinnoh.

-Prof. Oak: mi primo en Alola y el Profesor de la region crearon una Pokedex increíble con un rotom en la matriz me gustaría crear una para un entrenador que mandare a Sinnoh a dejarte los iniciales-dijo el poeta e investigador.

-Prof. Serbal: entonces quieres que te envíe a Rotom ahora y en unos días o Semanas me traerán a los Pokemon de Kanto?-Pregunto este.

-Prof. Oak: así es, lo qué pasa es que aún están un poco pequeños los que te enviare y en un mes estarán perfectos para viajar-dijo este.

-Prof. Serbal: estás haciendo un trato Oak, no sabes cuánto necesito a los iniciales de Kanto, estoy estudiando el fenómeno de las Habilidades de todos los iniciales del mundo-explico este.

-Prof. Oak: Oh! Eso es interesante Serbal y impresionante comparten algunas pero conforme evolucionan tienen otra, por ejemplo Blastoise tiene cura lluvia como habilidad oculta según estudios pero Greninja de Kalos tiene mutatipo, tus investigación será clave para nuestro entendimiento de estas-dijo asombrado por la investigación de su compañero y ex alumno.

-Prof. Serbal: así será Samuel, te mandaré un Rotom ahora mismo para que empieces a trabajar, me gustaría que me mandes una foto o video de la Pokedex cuando termines.

-Prof. Oak: Lo hare Serbal Cuídate-se despidió este.

-Gary: Abuelo una nueva Pokedex?, ¿se la darás a Ash?-Pregunto el castaño con curiosidad.

-Prof. Oak: no Gary no se la dare a Ash, le pediré a Naruto que valla a dejar estos Pokemon a Sinnoh y le hablaré de la liga que abre el próximo mes su temporada del año xx16 y estoy seguro que querrá participar- dijo sonriendo.

-Gary: así que este será tu pago por su viaje a Sinnoh, será interesante-dijo investigando en su Pokenav la liga de Sinnoh.

15 de Julio, 05:00 pm, Patio del rancho.

El rubio y su novia estaban sentados bajo un árbol viendo en atardecer después del día de clases(Leaf) y entrenamiento(Naruto) que tuvieron, ella estaban platicando bajo su árbol.

-Leaf: así que dentro de poco empezaré a cuidar algunos Pokemon-terminó de contar Leaf sobre su clase de hoy con Tsunade.

-Naruto: es increíble Leaf estoy orgulloso de ti-le dijo para darle un beso en la frente, se quedaron en silencio unos minuto viendo al cielo cuando el rubio le pregunto- Leaf, sería malo si yo quisiera seguir viajando mientras tú te quedas aquí en tus clases?-Pregunto el chico y su novia lo vio.

-Leaf:... no creo que sería malo cariño-dijo acariciando sus mejillas- recuerda que yo empecé mi viaje cuando tú te tuviste que esperar aquí, por la tradición de tu familia, yo viaje por Jhoto y Hoen en esos años y tu-le dijo sonriendo- Me apoyaste, yo lo haré como tú lo hiciste amor, yo te apoyaré si quieres viajar hazlo, yo te esperaré en casa, estaré aquí siempre apoyándote en cada combate, cada momento en tu carrera como entrenador ahí estaré dándote fuerza-dijo sonriendo y Naruto la beso con cariño y amor.

-Naruto: Quiero Viajar un poco más, quiero participar en otra liga y quiero hacerlo antes de cumplir mi año de estudio obligatorio, el año que viene le quedaré en casa estudiando con el abuelo Red, el será quien me instruya en las clases del clan-dijo sonriendo a su novia que lo abrazaba- me gustaría que viajáramos junto Leaf, cuando acabes tu estudios en 3 años tendremos 16 y viajemos a Kalos, juntos-le propuso este.

-Leaf: Lo haremos cariño, pero sólo si es por tu carrera y la mía, para que podamos mejorar juntos- dijo esta y el chico sonrió abrazándola.

-Naruto: Hime en 3 años viajaremos a Kalos y será el viaje en el que cumplamos nuestro sueños- dijo el y ella volteó a verlo- después de ese viaje tu y yo nos casaremos- le dijo sonriendo.

-Leaf: Hai, será así-le dijo besándole con amor y pasión.

Ambos chicos entraron a la casa para hablar con la familia del rubio y cenar, el Uzumaki acompañó a su novia a la casa de sus padres(los padres de Leaf) y se quedó un rato hablando con su suegro sobre su idea de viajar a otra región.

18 de Julio, 3:00 pm, Cuarto de Naruto en su casa.

El joven Uzumaki se encontraba frente a su computadora leyendo la información necesaria para poder ser entrenador en el extranjero, no pedían mucho solo su perfil de entrenador y su boletos más su Pokemon que sería su "Inicial" y,o acompañante a la region en el que el participaría, entendió que podía llevar a su equipo si quisiera pero el quería empezar de cero, decidió poner a Gible como su inicial para viajar y su acompañante sería Riolu para poder practicar su Aura junto al Pokemon Aura.

18 de Julio, Laboratorio del profesor Oak.

Los dos Oak estaban trabajando felizmente en la Pokedex que llamaron Rotomdex 2.0 mejorando un poco el estilo de esta que era negra con el símbolo del clan Uzumaki en ella, el profesor tenía pensado ir al rancho mañana a proponerle al rubio que fuera a Sinnoh a dejar los iniciales el próximo mes y que se registrara en la liga en casa de Serbal, Gary dijo que el viajaría a Sinnoh a estudiar en Ciudad Pradera para un curso de anatomía Pokemon que sería en dos meses.

18 de Julio, 07:35 pm, comedor de la casa de NarutoMito y Jiraiya.

La familia del rubio estaba comiendo como todos los días excepto que Leaf se había ido a cenar a su casa hoy como le había prometido a sus padres, el chico no sabía cómo romper el hielo para decir que quería viajar a otra región.

-Naruto:... yo... quería decirles algo-dijo el rubio mientras jugaba con el mantel del comedor llamando la atención de todos-Yo quería decirles que decidí viajar a otra región para participar en su liga-dijo el rubio mientras Mito lo miraba con algo de alegria, Tsunade y Shizune lo miraban serias y Jiraiya habló.

-Jiraiya: estás seguro de querer hacer eso Naruto?-Pregunto y el rubio sonrió mientras asentías- Bueno... espero que ya te hayas preparado para el viaje, tienes tu pasaporte y tu permiso de entrenador extranjero?-le pregunto.

-Naruto:No... ya hice el trámite para mi permiso y necesito renovar pasaporte-dijo este.

-Tsunade: entonces iremos Mañana a Ciudad Verde a renovarlo Mocoso-dijo está sonriendo- ademas tenemos que conseguirte ropa, estoy seguro que tu hermana y novia pueden ayudar con eso-dijo sonriendo.

-Mito: por cierto Naruto-Nii ya le dijisteis a Leaf-NeeSama?-Pregunto esta.

-Naruto: Si Mito-Chan ya lo hice, en realidad ella me ayudó a decidir a salir de viaje- dijo recordando cómo ella prometió apoyarlo si decidía salir de viaje.

-Jiraiya: Sabes a que región iras?-Pregunto este.

-Naruto: No Ero-Sennin, aún lo estoy pensando, quiero viaje a Sinnoh o a Teselia- dijo este.

-Jiraiya: Bien... creó que deberías pensar un poco más a donde viajaras-dijo este.

La cena terminó con ellos contando historias viejas de sus viajes a otras regiones, Mito decidió dormir con su hermano hoy, el viajado y quería aprovechar el tiempo que estaría con el en casa.

Al día siguiente Tsunade y Naruto fueron a Ciudad Verde para renovar pasaporte, no fue difícil ya que el rubio y su hermana habían salido de Kanto antes ya que sus padres viajaban mucho, además tenían otra nacionalidad gracia a su padre que era de Kalos, así que el Mito y el eran de Kanto y Kalos; en la tarde cuando regresaron al rancho se encontraron con una pequeña sorpresa.

19 de Julio, 4:00 pm, Casa/Rancho de NarutoMito y Jiraiya.

El profesor Samuel Oak estaba sentado hablando con su amigo Jiraiya sobre el favor que le quería pedir al rubio además sería una buena idea que el viajara a Sinnoh, Jiraiya estaba de acuerdo Sinnoh era una región hermosa además la liga empezaría en dos semanas, así que el Gaki tendría tiempo de conseguir las medallas, en eso el par de rubio entraron a la casa.

-Jiraiya: Naruto ven aquí por favor-llamo el pelo blanco y el chico llegó a donde se encontraba con el profesor.- Chico el profesor Oak quiere pedirte un favor y creo que sería bueno que lo escucharas-dijo esté y el chico asintió.

-Prof. Oak: Hola Naruto, yo quería pedirte que fueras a Sinnoh a dejarle un paquete a un compañero que vive en pueblo arena, también sería una gran oportunidad para que tu participaras en la liga de Sinnoh-explicó el anciano.

-Naruto: La liga Sinnoh... siendo sincero Tunod y Sinnoh son las dos regiones que más me llaman la atención ñ- dijo y esto sorprendió a los dos adultos- son las únicas regiones que empezarán pronto la temporada para conseguir las medallas, las demás ya están por cerrarlo o falta poco tiempo para que empiece la Liga-dijo este.

-Jiraiya: Entonces es una buena oportunidad Gaki, deberías ir además estoy seguro que será una gran experiencia para ti-dijo este.

El Uzumaki estaba pensando la idea de viajar a Sinnoh su padrino tenía razón el podría aprender mucho en Sinnoh y además era la region donde podría aprender de la creación del mundo Pokemon, sobre todo era una de las dos regiones donde el podría participar en este momento, y el profesor necesitaba su ayuda el podría ayudar y dirigirse a su destino.

-Naruto: De acuerdo iré a Sinnoh-dijo y ambos adultos sonrieron- llevare su paquete a su compañero profesor Oak-terminó de decir.

-Prof. Oak: perfecto graciasn Naruto, te tengo algo como agradecimiento- esto sorprendido a Jiraiya y a Naruto-este dispositivo es la rotomdex la más moderna Pokedex del mundo-dijo sacando un Pokedex negra grande que tenía una pantalla y dos extremidades en las mano- Bien rotomdex activate-dijo y de repente se empezó a mover.

-Rotomdex: Hola a todos soy Rotomdex y estoy aquí para apoyar al entrenador Uzumaki Naruto...- dijo dando vuelta analizando a los tres hasta que encontró al rubio y le tomó una foto-... Actualizando base de datos... actualización completa... Uzumaki Naruto, edad 12 años, Nacionalidad Kanto/Kalos, tiene cuenta en perfil de entrenador, es un placer conocerte soy Rotomdex y estaré a tu servicio- dijo saludándolo.

-Prof. Oak: Naruto la Rotomdex es una Pokedex viva ella y ayudará en tu viaje además como puede sospechar Jiraiya hay un Rotom dentro de ella-dijo y asintió- no contará como Pokemon de tu equipo no te preocupes, además será divertido el té podrá ayudar a tomar fotos y compartirlas a tu Pokenav por si quieres enviarlas o publicarlas, este Rotom no ha salido al mundo exterior así que es muy robótico-terminó de decir.

-Naruto: Gracias profesor Oak lo tendré en mente y le agradezco darle a Rotomdex-dijo.- cuando deberé llevar el paquete?-Pregunto.

-Prof. Oak: Pues dentro de 12 días dije que estaría en Sinnoh así que depende de ti cuando quieras salir-dijo este.

-Naruto: Me da tiempo de hacer unas cosas... gracias profesor yo le avisaré cuando tomaré mi vuelo.-dijo este para irse a su cuarto- Nos vemos luego profesor-dijo subiendo a su cuarto.

-Jiraiya: Bueno serán dos semanas movidas para El Niño-comento este.

-Prof. Oak: Si tiene que despedirse de Mito, y sobretodo de su novia-dijo a Jiraiya.- debe ser difícil para ellos pasar poco tiempo junto-dijo este.

-Jiraiya: si pero si de verdad quieren estar juntos podrán superar la distancia-completo este y el anciano Oak sonrió.

20 de Julio, 10:30 am, zona de entrenamiento de Naruto en el rancho.

Nuestro protagonista estaba conversando con sus Pokemon contándoles que el viajaría a otra región y dejaría a muchos en el rancho para que siguieran sus entrenamientos, el rubio prometió llamarlos para pelear y para hablar con ellos esto animó a muchos sobre todo a Luna y Link que se quedarían a entrenar, Kichi asintió y Ashura sonrió ellos querían seguir entrenando en el rancho, Snorlax solo lo abrazo fuerte, Yuki le dio una lamida en la cara y Natsu rugió un poco, noto que ella quería ir con el pero sabía que tenía que quedarse para completar su entrenamiento con su padre, los únicos que viajarían con el rubio serían Riolu y Gible, los Pokemon que pidieron no tener motes o que se lo quitaran.

El rubio estaba tan metido en su conversación con sus Pokemon que no noto a su novia llegar al donde el estaba y escuchó contarles sobre su viaje ella estaba por huir de ahí llorando porque no se lo contó primero.

-Naruto: y ese es el plan... no se como le dire a Leaf que me iré a Sinnoh, ella ya le dijo que me apoya y le creo pero no se como decirle que viajaré en una semana, la amo y no quiero verla llorar-dijo sentándose y Gible abrazo a su padre Riolu también abrazo a su maestro y miro hacia donde estaba la chica escondida.

-Leaf: no necesitas preocuparte NaruKoi-dijo está llamando la atención del rubio mientras salía detrás de un árbol- ya te dije yo te apoyaré y animaré en tu viaje, así que no te preocupes por mi yo estaré aquí en casa-dijo abrazándolo.

-Naruto:... gracias Leaf, Te amo-dijo besando suavemente los labios de la chica quien sonrió.

-Leaf: también te amo NaruKun-contesto mientras estaban abrazados.

Después del momento romántico de los novios se dirigieron a la casa del rubio hoy era el día en el que el rubio hablaría con el resto de su familia para contarles de su viaje, su hermana lo tomó muy bien deseándole suerte en su aventura, Tsunade fue la que no quería dejar ir al chico a Sinnoh porque no quería que se alejara tanto de su familia, y el junto a su hermana la terminaron por convencer, Tsunade dijo que el rubio debería cubrir el boleto ya que ella y Jiraiya le darían el presupuesto(aunque no lo

Necesita) para todo su viaje.

30 de Julio, 03:00 pm, Aeropuerto de Ciudad Azulona.

El Uzumaki estaba con su familia sentado esperando que lo llamaran para abordar su avión que lo llevaría a Ciudad Canal, su vuelo dilataría 3 horas y llegaría a las 6 de la noche según decía en su boleto e itinerario de viaje, Leaf su novia y la familia de ella junto a la familia Oak(el profesor, Gary y Daisy la hermana de Gary) estaban despidiendo al rubio, su hermana y padrinos estaban con ellos también.

-Daisy: Así que Sinnoh, es hermoso estuve con el abuelo Blue una ves-dijo le dijo sonriendo- te encantara, disfruta cada paisaje y aprende todo lo que puedas-dijo dándole un beso en la frente para luego voltear a ver a Leaf la cual le sonrió.

-Leaf: así es NaruKun disfruta tu viaje; pero si te acercas a una chica a coquetear te dejare sin lo que te hace hombre amor-dijo susurrando la última oración para después darle un beso.

-Gary: No te olvides estaré en Sinnoh en Enero cerca Del monte corona en una expedición- le dijo este abrazándolo- suerte en los Gimnasios bro-le terminó de decir.

-Tsunade: Gaki, un barco casino llegará a Ciudad Canal en 3 semanas así que ve y gana un poco de dinero y Pokemon raros, creo que será un barco de Teselia y Alola esta vez se llama "Melody" ve y gana por tu Baa-Chan- dijo esta.

-Jiraiya: Solo Ve y da lo mejor de ti-dijo tocándole el pecho al joven con el puño.

-Naruto: Lo haré, no se preocupen estaré bien-Le dijo y Leaf y Mito se acercaron con un regalo para el.

-Mito: Leaf-NeeSama y yo te hicimos esto Naruto-Nii espero que te guste- dijo mientras Leaf le sonreía.

Era una sudadera naranja con franjas negras con una capucha(es la de la portada) y se la puso encima de su camisa blanca y se podía ver el collar de Tsunade Brillando en su pecho junto a su pantalón negro y zapatos del mismo color.

-Naruto: Gracias la cuidare mucho, me encanta- dijo abrazando a su hermana para después darle un beso a su novia.

-Megáfono: El vuelo de las 03:30pm de Kanto a Sinnoh esta por despegar por favor pasajeros empiecen abordar en la puerta K9-dijo.

-Naruto: Me tengo que ir nos vemos y cuídense-dijo mientras tomaba su mochila y el maletín que le dio el Prof. Oak, abrazo a su familia, amigos y beso a su novia- los llamaré cuando llegue los quiero-dijo corriendo con su pasaporte y boleto en mano.

31 de Julio, 06:30 pm, Aeropuerto internacional De Ciudad Canal de la Región de Sinnoh.

Naruto acaba de bajar de su vuelo y estaba saliendo del aeropuerto después de recoger sus maletas de mano(su mochila y el maletín que le dio el profesor Oak) del avión el estaba buscando un taxi para ir al hotel que Tsunade le consiguió para hoy, el se quedaría la noche de hoy para tomar el tren de Ciudad Canal hasta Ciudad Jubilo para tomar la ruta 202 desde ahí a pueblo arena.

01 de agosto, 08:30am, Estación de tren de Ciudad Canal.

El rubio estaba montado en el tren esperando que partiera hacia su destino pensando en el tiempo que le tomaría llegar desde Ciudad Jubilo hasta pueblo Arena estimaba según la Rotomdex y PokeNav(el cual tubo que pagar con su dinero que consiguió en el casino la última vez, un plan de un año con datos y minutos internacionales) unos 4 horas hacia el sur.

Después de una hora de viajar en el tren llegó a Ciudad Jubilo en la cual pidió indicaciones para poder salir de ella y dirigirse a la ruta 202, ya en la ruta el joven entrenador se sorprendió por lo pacifica que era esta, no habían muchos entrenadores a cuáles retar o incluso no se miraban muchos Pokemon salvajes.

-Naruto: Rotomdex puedes ayudarme?-Pregunto este y una Pokedex con un Pokemon adentro salió de su mochila poniéndose delante de él.

-Rotomdex: Uzumaki-San en que Rotomdex puede ayudarlo-Pregunto este.

-Naruto: Que Pokemon salen en la ruta 202 de Sinnoh, y porque esta muy despoblada?- Pregunto este.

-Rotomdex: En la ruta 202 normalmente aparecen Shinx y Bidoof con algunos Starly, en esta época del año por el clima los Pokemon no salen mucho-dijo este.

-Naruto:Gracias Rotomdex descansa- dijo este cuándo la pokedex regresaba a su mochila.- clima pero si esta soleado y fresco, está raro-dijo este.

El rubio siguió su camino almorzó con sus dos Pokemon que viajaban con el, siguió su rumbo hasta que vio un cartel que decía: "Bienvenido a Pueblo Arena... donde hay mucha arena" irónicamente el nombre le quedaba bien al pueblo, el chico siguió el mapa que le dio el profesor Oak para llegar al laboratorio del profesor Serbal.

Laboratorio del Profesor Serbal, ese mismo día, 03:30 pm.

El Uzumaki estaba frente al laboratorio del profesor Serbal donde el chico escuchó que había un desastre por los ruidos que se escuchaban, el rubio decidió entrar al laboratorio para ver si podía ayudar en algo.

-Naruto: BUENAS HAY ALGUIEN?-gritó el rubio-SOY NARUTO UZUMAKI VENGO BUSCANDO AL PROFESOR SERBAL HAKASE-dijo.

Un señor de camisa blanco con un chaleco azul y pantalón negro salió un poco agitado y sudado, se podía decir que hasta nervioso, el señor que de pelo y barba blanca estaba viendo al chico y dijo.

-Prof. Serbal: Soy yo, joven si estás buscando a tu primer Pokemon pido que me esperes un poco mientras resuelvo unos asuntos-dijo educadamente.

-Naruto: Oh no, no es eso profesor-dijo el y se acercó a este- Soy Naruto y vengó de parte del profesor Oak-se presentó bien esta vez y el de Sinnoh al fin entendió- vine desde Ciudad Canal a dejarle este maletín que me pidió el profesor Oak que le trajera-dijo este entregando un maletín café.

-Serbal: estoy muy agradecido que lo trajeras...-dijo esté cuando ambos voltearon a ver afuera cuando una explosión se escuchó-Oh no, debió de ser uno de esos pequeños travieso-dijo saliendo al patio con el maletín y el rubio lo siguió

-Naruto: qué pasó profesor?-Pregunto educadamente el rubio.

-Serbal: se escaparon cuatro Pokemon un chimchar, un piplup, un starly y staravia , tenemos todo el día buscándolos-explico.

-Naruto: Oh yo puedo apoyarlo profesor, ya soy entrenador así que tengo un poco de experiencia en batalla por si acaso-ofreció el rubio.

-Serbal: perfecto sería de mucha ayuda- dijo el profesor.

Cuando ellos seguían el camino hasta la explosión una chica peli azul con un gorro blanco y vestida de una blusa negra y una falda rosa corría con un pingüino celeste en sus brazos mientras un mono naranja la seguía huyendo de un Ursaring.

-Naruto: de todos los Pokemon tenía que ser un Ursaring-dijo mientras sacaba una pokeball de su cintura y la lanzaba- Riolu Sal- dijo sorprendiendo al profesor y a la chica que miraba al chico con curiosidad.

-Dawn: profesor Serbal está seguro de dejar a ese chico pelear contra ese Pokemon salvaje-dijo la Peli azul.

-Serbal: No se jovencita-dijo mirando al chico con su Pokemon perro azul listo para pelear.

-Naruto: Vamos Riolu empecemos con combinación Gancho Fuego-dijo este recordando el entrenamiento que tuvo con su Pokemon Aura en el rancho.

-Riolu: Grrrr- gruñó corriendo hacia su contrincante.

El Ursaring creó cuchillas de sus garras listas para cortar quien se le pusiera de frente, Riolu se movió muy rápido esquivando los ataques del oso para dejar ir un gancho alto a la cabeza del Pokemon oso que gruñó antes de recibir un puño fuego.

-Naruto: No dejes de atacar usa combinación Fuego Alto-dijo este y el profesor y la chica lo miraban aún más curioso.

El oso Pokemon intentó lanzar unas garra metal que esquivo el Pokemon Aura cual lanzó su gancho alto contra Ursaring dejando caer después una patada ígnea en la cabeza para terminar con un puño fuego que hizo gruñir al oso, este intentó acercarse al pokemon del rubio pero cuando lo intentó una quemadura en su cabeza lo hizo gruñir del dolor haciendo que este se fuera del lugar.

-Naruto: Lo hicisteis perfecto Riolu-dijo acariciando la cabeza del Pokemon quien ladró feliz, el Pokemon podía usar su aura para hablar pero sabía que asusta a la gente y se comporta como un Riolu normal-estoy orgulloso amigo-terminó de felicitar a su pokemon.

-Serbal:eso fue sorprendente Naruto y Riolu-dijo felicitando al rubio y a su Pokemon- regresémoslo al laboratorio para que Dawn pueda escoger a su Pokemon-dijo mientras en grupo lo seguia(Riolu que seguía aún afuera de su pokeball, Dawn y los Pokemon que habían Huido.

-Sebal: Entonces Dawn ya sabes a quien vas a escoger?-Pregunto mientras los 3 Pokemon iniciales la miraban.

-Dawn: Si, Piplup quieres viajar conmigo?-Pregunto esta ara que el pingüino se lanzara a abrazarl, el rubio y el profesor rieron felices al ver esa unión.

-Naruto: Profesor sabe algo sobre Donde puedo conseguir libros de la Mega evolución?- Pregunto en susurro.

-Serbal:mmm no he escuchado sobre la Mega evolución, pero estoy seguro que en la biblioteca de Ciudad Canal podrías encontrar algo-contesto.

-Naruto: Así que Ciudad Canal, volver al inicio, no suena mal-pensó- Gracias profesor me sirvió de Mucho-sonrió para salir del laboratorio.

El rubio Uzumaki estaba de camino a Ciudad Jubilo por la ruta 202, como cuando fue al laboratorio estaba vacía sin ningún entrenador o Pokemon salvaje en la hierba alta y en los senderos, el originario de Kanto no sabía que pasaba pero le daba mala espina no podía ser natural que los Pokemon estuvieran tanto tiempo fuera de sus actividades.

01 de Agosto, 7:00pm, Ciudad Jubilo.

Nuestro protagonista estaba paseando por la ciudad buscando en centro Pokemon para quedarse a dormir no tenía ganas de tomar el tren hacia Ciudad Canal, mientras pasaba noto a algunos payasos haciéndoles preguntas a unos entrenadores el cual de premio le daba un cupo según tenia entendido, lo ignoro y siguió buscando el centro Pokemon que encontró después de media hora de buscarlo.

Ya en el centro Pokemon el rubio sacó a su Gible y Riolu para poder cenar juntos en el cafetín, después de de comer se fueron a dormir para el día siguiente, el chico pudo encontrar la escuela Pokemon y quería ver si podía retar a alguien en esta.

2 de agosto, 07:30 am, Campo de entrenamiento del Centro Pokemon de Ciudad Jubilo.

El Rubio con sus Pokemon entrenando, Riolu estaba entrenando con su entrenador con su aura y movimientos de pelea(Taijutsu) que había aprendido de Jiraiya, Gible estaba practicando su garra umbría y su garra dragón con los movimientos que hacían el rubio y el Pokemon lucha copiando el estilo de lucha de ambos, el Uzumaki sonrió al notar como su pequeño dragón copiaba su estilo con sus garras ya que no podía usar su pequeñas manos para pelear.

Después del entrenamiento de movimientos de las katas de lucha se encontraban practicando su resistencia mientras peleaban entre los dos hasta que no pudieran moverse, el chico sonrió cuando les dio de comer a su Pokemon, los regreso después para llevarlos a curar donde la enfermera Joy.

El originario de Kanto se bañó, se alistó y salió del centro Pokemon dirigiéndose a la escuela Pokemon de Ciudad Jubilo loara tener su primera pelea oficial en Sinnoh cuándo chocó con tipo de pelo morado con una cara seria y de pocos amigos.

-Chico Misterioso: Fíjate por donde vas perdedor-le dijo el forma seria.

-Naruto: No quiero problemas, además el que chocó conmigo fuiste tú-le acusó el rubio.

-Chico misterioso: no tengo porque disculparme contigo, no soy el que anda de turista-dijo este.

-Naruto: Deberías Calmarte, o alguien podría dañar tu fase de tipo malo-respondió.

-Chico misterioso: deberías demostrar que puedes defender tu palabra, Soy Paul Shinji, recuérdalo- dijo Dándose la vuelta.

-Naruto: Soy Naruto Uzumaki-se presentó serio cuando vio un campo de batalla en el parque de la esquina- pero qué tal si resolvemos esto con un combate?-Pregunto el rubio.

-Paul: deberías tener cuidado a quien retas, pero acepto, una batalla 2vs2 a ver si puedes batallar Blondie-dijo este.

Los dos se movieron al campo de batalla del parque cuando unos niños que estaban jugando en el centro recreativo(parque) se acercaron para ver la pelea.

-Paul: Haber si eres bueno, Sal Elekid-dijo este de forma seria mientras salía un Pokemon amarillo con dos cuernos como enchufe.

-Naruto: No creas que te tengo miedo, Sal Riolu-dijo lanzando la pokeball de su Pokemon Aura y la Rotomdex salía analizando al elekid.

Rotomdex: Elekid el Pokemon eléctrico, acumula electricidad si entra en contacto con algo de metal descarga toda la electricidad acumulada, empieza a agitar sus brazos en círculo volviendo a acumular, habilidad estática- dijo la información del Pokemo-- Tomando fotos de elekid del entrenador Shinji-San, tomando video del primer combate de Uzumaki-san- dijo la Pokedex mientras empezaba a grabar.

-Paul: eso fue raro-dijo- Elekid Ataque rápido con puño trueno-ordenó serio.

-Naruto: Espéralo y intercepta con puño fuego-dijo el rubio a su Pokemon que se preparó.

El Pokemon eléctrico corrió a gran velocidad gracias a su ataque rápido para golpear a Riolu con su puño trueno pero cuando estuvo por hecrlo un puño fuego detuvo su ataque haciendo retroceder al Pokemon eléctrico.

-Paul: Impactrueno y puño trueno-ordenó serio.

-Naruto: Esquiva y usa puño fuego y patada ígnea-dijo el rubio mientras su Pokemon se ponía en guardia.

El Pokemon azul esquivo el relámpago que le lanzó el tipo eléctrico y se movió hacia donde se encontraba este con sus puños llenos de fuego listo para atacarlo, el Pokemon amarillo lanzó su puño trueno que fue detenido otra vez por el puño fuego del tipo lucha que lo paró con su puño izquierdo dándole con el derecho que aún tenía el golpe ígneo en la cara terminando su ataque con una patada ígnea en la cara mandando a volar al Pokemon eléctrico que gimió de dolor.

-Paul: Levántate de una buenas ves Elekid, y usa onda voltio-ordenó gritándole a su Pokemon.

-Naruto: Gancho alto-dijo este.

El perro aura intentó llegar hasta el tipo eléctrico cuando una explosión de energía eléctrica lo golpeó haciéndolo gruñir.

-Paul: Ataque rápido con puño trueno-ordenó mirando su oportunidad.

-Naruto:... Gancho fuego-dijo esté ordenando la combinación de su gancho alto y puño fuego.

El Pokemon eléctrico se acercó a gran velocidad al Pokemon lucha al cual intentó golpear con su puño trueno pero fue interceptado con un golpe en la cabeza del Pokemon perro en la cabeza levantándolo en el aire para ser rematado con un puño fuego, el tipo eléctrico gruñó de dolor intentando levantarse pero apenas podía hacerlo, el tipo lucha por su parte fue rodeado por unos pequeños rayos amarillos que demostraban parálisis por la habilidad estática.

-Paul:Perfecto acabemos con onda voltio-dijo este sonriendo.

-Naruto: No esperaba usarlo, pero aura esfera-ordenó el rubio sorprendiendo al pelo morado.

El ataque eléctrico llegó a tocar al Pokemon lucha cuando una esfera azul de energía salió de sus manos llegando a darle al tipo eléctrico que gruñó de dolor cayendo noqueado, el Pokemon perro no podía moverse pero aún seguía de pie.

-Paul: tienes suerte, hablaremos de esto más tarde- dijo molesto regresando a su Pokemon- Sal Chimchar-dijo secamente mientras sacaba a su último Pokemon.

-Naruto: Lo hicisteis muy bien Riolu pero debes descansar-le dijo mientras regresaba a su Pokemon con una sonrisa- demostremos que tan fuerte eres Gible-dijo cuando un Pokemon con forma de tiburón Rugió fuertemente.

-Paul: Rueda fuego contra ese tiburón- gruñó molesto el entrenador de Sinnoh.

-Naruto: Gible excavar y Garra umbría-dijo el rubio planeando sus ataque.

Mientras una rueda fuego giraba con velocidad contra el Pokemon dragón/tierra este se sumergía en la tierra esquivando el ataque del tipo fuego, cuando este se paró de girar una garra oscura salió desde el suelo golpeando al mono ígneo.

-Paul: Grr usa Ascuas en todo el terreno-ordenó este.

-Naruto: Disparó lodo sobre los ascuas y acércate para usar garra dragón- ordenó el rubio.

El pokemon fuego disparó un montón de balas de fuego que eran paradas por unos proyectiles de lodo lo paraban creando un poco de humo que aprovechó el tiburón dragón para atacar con las garras moradas que impactaron al Pokemon fuego... cuando un mar de llamas empezaron a salir de su cola trasera.

-Chimchar:CHIIIIIIIIIMMMMMMCHAAAAAAARRRRRR-gritaba en un estado berserker que no podía reconocer mucho, solo desprendía un calor increíble.

-Paul: esto se acabó rubio, Rueda fuego Chimchar-ordenó con una sonrisa fría.

-Naruto: Creó que no has entendido bien la habilidad Mar de llamas-dijo recordando cómo la usó un par de veces Natsu- Excarvar y Combinación Garras Umbría/Dragón- ordenó con seriedad.

Cuando el Pokemon chimpancé empezó a crear su ataque fuego girando a una gran velocidad el Pokemon dragón se escondió en la tierra y esperó un poco antes de usar la garra umbría para cortar el ataque fuego por la mitad deteniendo este, terminó su combinación de ataques cuando una garra dragón cobró vida para atacar al tipo fuego que le dio de lleno haciéndolo sufrir hasta quedar noqueado.

-Naruto: Bien hecho Gible lo lograsteis-felicitó a su Pokemon Bebé por su primera victoria Para después regresarlo a su pokeball.

-Paul: no puedo creer que perdieras usando esa habilidad, Ursaring tendrá que enseñarte cómo pelear de nuevo-dijo regresando a su chimpancé de fuego- tuvisteis suerte esta vez pero será mejor que no me vuelvas a enfrentar- terminó para irse del lugar.

-Naruto: Le falta actitud al pobre no crees Gible?- Pregunto a su Pokemon quien estaba saltando por su primera victoria en una pelea- Si lo se estás súper contento, estuviste increíble Dattebayo- dijo sacando su tic verbal.

El rubio regreso a su Pokemon a su pokeball para ir a la escuela De Ciudad Jubilo la cual estaba cerrada para su mala suerte, aprovechó el día en visitar todo lo que ofrecía la ciudad, incluso pensó en conseguir un PokeReloj pero no quiso gastar dinero cuando aún funcionaba su Pokenav, pensó en regresar a Ciudad Canal al día siguiente para poder investigar las sobre la Mega evolución antes de ir a Ciudad Pirita por su primera medalla como lo decía las reglas de la liga de Sinnoh.

... esta historia continuará.

Fin del capítulo 21.

Nota del Autor: Hola, al fin empece con la region de Sinnoh y esta región será larga con muchos capítulos, no se si serán largos pero si no haré capítulos directos a los gimnasios, tomará tiempo antes de llegar a la liga de tomará bastante del anime de Pokemon como de mi propia creación.

La portada da spoiler de los Pokemon que tendrá Naruto en su equipo por Sinnoh, si Rowlet aparecerá pronto, Chimchar no se cuando y Shinx tampoco se cuando pero si estará.

Subiré capítulo la próxima semana entre el Martes y Miércoles.


	23. Capitulo 22

No poseo ningún derecho sobre Pokemon y Naruto.

20 de agosto, 09:35am, Estación de trenes de Ciudad Canal.

Había pasado 3 semanas desde que el rubio había llegado a Sinnoh y el se estaba bajando del tren de Ciudad Jubilo a Ciudad Canal el chico de Kanto estaba dirigiéndose hoy al puerto de Ciudad Canal para poder subirse al Barco Casino "Melody" en el que según investigó los premios para entrenadores había un Rowlet, Fenekin, Oshowatt, Axew, Cubchoo, Zoroa y Metang, al chico de Kanto le llamó la atención el Pokemon de Alola ya que era raro encontrar un inicial de esta región tan lejos del gran conjunto de islas, lo mas impresionante era que el Pokemon de Alola era uno de los más fáciles de conseguir si se ponía a comparar la cantidad de fichas que pedían por el, era de 25k de fichas por Metang que eran 100k de fichas.

El Uzumaki se montó al barco y noto que todo era muy tranquilo no como al barco que se montó en Kanto, lo parecido era la gente mayor que estaba disfrutando de los juegos, el rubio suertudo jugó en las máquinas ganando lo suficiente para conseguir a Rowlet, después llegó su bolsa con fichas hacia el área de Blackjack donde consiguió más dinero, después de jugar el rubio disfrutó de los espectáculos que le proporcionaba el barco/casino en el que consiguió 75k de fichas, después de cambiar sus fichas por dinero(50 mil) y por Rowlet.

El trayecto del barco terminó y regresaron al muelle de Ciudad Canal antes del anochecer, este barco hacía dos viajes de 8 horas el rubio decidió ir al centro Pokemon a pedir un cuarto y para poder conocer y entrenar a Rowlet.

20 de agosto, 07:00 pm, campo de entrenamiento del centro Pokemon de ciudad Canal.

El rubio se encontraba con Riolu y Gible en medio del campo donde ellos conocerían al nuevo integrante del equipo, Rotomdex estaba afuera para poder analizar al Pokemon originario de Alola y tomar fotos de él como siempre hacía para guardar la evolución de los Pokemon del rubio.

-Naruto: Sal Rowlet-dijo lanzando una pokeball al aire y un búho gris que tenía toques verde, este al salir Mito a todos y ululó llamando la atención de todos- Hola amiguito soy Naruto! Y soy tu nuevo entrenador- dijo presentándose para después señalar a Riolu y Gible- ellos son Riolu y Gible son amigos míos y tuyos también Dattebayo-dijo sonriendo y Rotom se movió analizando al Pokemon para decir.

-Rotomdex: Rowlet el Pokemon pluma hoja, se aproxima a sus enemigos silenciosamente planeando por los aires y les propina unas patadas poderosas. Este Rowlet es macho, es tipo planta/volador, sus habilidades son esperaría y remoto, conoce los ataques Follaje, hoja aguada, hoja afilada y viento aciguo.

-Rowlet: Row let- ululó y se presentó al resto de los Pokemon y después se acercó al Entrenador sonriéndole y lo abrazo con cariño, el Pokemon planta tenía tiempo esperando para poder tener un entrenador en ese barco, además al fin podría practicar con sus plumas como espadas usando hoja aguda, era increíble como las usaba- Leeet-terminó.

-Naruto: mmm interesante-murmuro el rubio- Rowlet usa Hoja afilada-dijo este quería ver cómo usaba el ataque de hojas navajas.

El Pokemon planta agitó sus alas como si estuviera lanzando cuchillos afilados en dirección a los postes que estaban en los extremos del campo, esto impresionó al rubio el búho parecía admirar a los espadachines y guerreros de la Edad Media como su ancestro Sir Aarón.

-Naruto: Ya veo... eres increíble amigo-dijo este acariciando la cabeza del Pokemon búho que ulula feliz-te gustaría un nombre?- Pregunto y el búho negó con la cabeza-Bueno, pero qué tal si practicamos un rato, tengo unas ideas de lo que podemos hacer-dijo sonriendo y sus tres Pokemon sonrieron asintiendo queriendo entrenar.

21 de agosto, 09:45 am, Campo de entrenamiento del centro Pokemon de Ciudad Canal.

El rubio había terminado su entrenamiento con sus Pokemon donde el empezó a desarrollar el "estilo"de dos espadas de Rowlet ya que le gustaba usar su hoja aguda para pelear, también usó a Gible para que practicaran los dos usando sus garras umbría y dragón defendiéndose y contraatacando a Rowlet, Riolu estaba practicando su puño fuego y patada ígnea para poder usarlas más rápidas y precisas también practicaba su aura esfera para usarla a la perfección, era raro que un Riolu pudiera usar el ataque representativo de Lucario pero si el Pokemon aprendía y practicaba lo suficiente con su aura podían hacerlo fácilmente.

Después de terminar su práctica y comer se dirigió hacia la biblioteca para leer sobre la Mega evolución y el aura, el rubio ya se había acostumbrado a hablar con Riolu porque compartían que ambos podían Usar el aura y gracias a eso se comunicaban, el Uzumaki también buscaría algo sobre el origen de Sinnoh y el mundo.

21 de agosto, 10:30 am, Biblioteca de Ciudad Canal.

Naruto estaba leyendo profunda mente la leyenda de la Mega evolución que según se entendía el primer Pokemon que Mega evolucionó fue Rayaquaza para detener una pelea entre Kyogre y Groudon, lo hizo sin necesidad de mega piedra y un entrenador, el primer entrenador que logró la Mega evolución fue Sir Aarón y su Lucario en la guerra de Hoen.

No encontró mucho del aura pero encontró la manera de comunicar e con algunos Pokemon que tuvieran una gran cantidad de aura, eso serviría si alguna ves se encontraba contra un legendario o Pseudo legendario.

En su investigación del aura encontró dos cosas interesante, una llamada el ojo del emperador que ayudaba al entrenador a usar su aura para entender todo en el campo de batalla a travez de sus ojos, dos algo que llamaban la capa del guardián esta daba al usuario la habilidad de comunicarse con sus Pokemon en batalla a través del aura y darle un poco de su energía, esto solo ocurría en algunas personas y al dominarlo podía usar el máximo de la sincronización según decía el libro.

25 de agosto, 08:45, Estación de trenes de Ciudad Canal.

El rubio estaba esperando su tren después después de su estadía en Ciudad Canal, el rubio estaba decidido de ir camino a Ciudad Pirita pero no había tren desde Ciudad Jubilo así que tomaría la ruta 202, el chico sabía que tenía que buscar información sobre el lider del Gimnasio que según tenía entendido era del tipo roca, Naruto tenía pensado entrenar esta semana antes de tener su primera batalla por la liga Sinnoh.

26 de Agosto, 09:30am, Ruta 202 de Sinnoh.

El Uzumaki estaba de camino a Ciudad Pirita para retar al primer gimnasio, pensaba en una estrategia para no perder en esta nueva aventura, el rubio había podido practicar con su Rowlet en su fase espadachín que era hermoso de ver, además sus hoja afilada eran hermosas cuando los lanzabas como si fueran cuchillos.

-Chico desconocido: SAAAL DE MI CAMINO O TE VOY A MULTAR-gritó un chico de pelo amarillo corriendo, el Uzumaki solo lo vio con una ceja levantada.

-Naruto: No deberías correr y gritarle a la gente como lo acaba de hacer-le dijo el rubio.

-Chico desconocido: No tengo tiempo que perder contigo, solo no te vuelvas a meter en mi camino-dijo para seguir corriendo.

-Naruto: Es increíble las personas con las que me he topado, un chico emo con complejo de superioridad, una chica tímida con un piplup orgullo y ahora un chico con complejo de policía-dijo recordando lo poco que llevaba en Sinnoh- solo falta reencontrarme con alguien-dijo riéndose y no noto que una pelo rubia le gritaba por la espalda asustando al rubio que volteó a ver atrás y reconoció a la rubia que se estaba burlando de él- Temari que demonios Haces?-le gritó a la chica que estaba muriéndose de la risa.

-Temari: Pues estoy viajando por Sinnoh, creo que eso es lógico-ella contesto- ademas te vi mientras yo pasaba por aquí, creo que tenía ganas de molestar a un viejo amigo- dijo sonriéndole al rubio.

-Naruto: Me alegra verte Temari-dijo abrazándola y ella respondía el abrazo- es increíble te ves hermosa como siempre, solo no le digas a Leaf que te dije hermosa puede enojarse con su mejor amiga-riendo junto a la chica.

-Temari: Tranquilo creó que no se enojaría conmigo, además ella sabe que no gustas-ella dijo- cierto felicidades por tu noviazgo con Leaf, y por tu participación en liga de Kanto-le sonrió- pero qué tal si seguimos con nuestro camino, ¿también vas a Ciudad Pirita verdad?-le pregunto.

-Naruto: Me encantaría, además es hora de ponernos al día-le dijo.- ahora viajas como entrenadora o como investigadora?-Pregunto el rubio a su amiga.

-Temari: Pues como criadora en realidad estoy viajando por Sinnoh para aprender un poco más ya estuve en Alola y obviamente en Teselia/Unova, tú sigues los caminos de tu padres-dijo esta.

-Naruto: Bueno más O menos, si quiero se un maestro Pokemon pero no estoy seguro si ese será mi sueño-dijo el.

-Temari: Cierto, Kushina-Sama era increíble como entrenadora y campeona, pero era experta en la investigación Pokemon, y Minato-San era un gran líder como profesor Pokemon, estoy segura que serás increíble Naruto-terminó esta.

Ellos siguieron el camino hacia la ciudad mientras platicaban sobre las aventuras de ambos, también el rubio se dio cuenta de que Gaara su segundo mejor amigo había empezado también su viaje el año pasado.

Ambos chicos estaban pasando la cueva Pirita para llegar a la entrada de La Ciudad, se miraba increíble la cueva sobre todo el hermoso brillo que dejaba la luz del sol que entraba por la entrada de la cueva.

25 de agosto, 01:30 am, Cueva de Ciudad Pirita.

El de Kanto y la chica de Teselia estaban comiendo con sus Pokemon antes de terminar de pasar la pequeña cueva que separaba la ruta 203 de la ciudad roca.

-Temari: Pues es increíble no, que yo tenga Pokemon como ellos-dijo señalando a su equipo en el que estaban un Dewott, una Togepi, un hipopotas y un Turtwig- son increíbles y mi afición por el viento no me hizo tener pokemon del tipo volador-dijo sonriendo.

-Naruto: Lo se es increíble, se miran bien entrenados y educados, se parecen tantos a los de mi madrina-dijo el rubio- por cierto, ¿Gary sabe que estarías acá?-le dijo el chico.

-Temari: No... y no le voy a decir, el no le aviso de su viaje ni nada-dijo un poco molesta- pero, aún lo quiero-terminó diciendo.

Después de su plática ambos rubios siguieron su camino hacia la entrada de Ciudad Pirita, y lo primero que hicieron fue ir al centro Pokemon a registrase y buscar sus habitaciones, en el se dirigieron al campo de entrenamiento para poder prepararse para su batalla contra el líder del Gimnasio.

Naruto: Vamos Rowlet usa Hoja Aguda-dijo este y el Pokemon búho bolava hacia Riolu-Riolu defiéndete con patada ígnea y puño fuego-dijo viendo como sus dos Pokemon peleaban y esquivaban sus ataques- Gible usa garra dragón -dijo el chico y el Pokemon dragón se unió a la pelea.

-Temari: Es increíble como pelean los tres a la vez-dijo este- pero porque no intensas hacer que Rowlet aprenda otro ataque en vez de follaje?-dijo la rubia.

-Naruto: No creó que sea conveniente su estilo de batalla está hecho para usar follaje... a menos que-dijo el rubio cuando una idea cruzó su cabeza.- le enseñaré bola de energía en vez de Follaje y ya se en que combinación la voy a convertir-dijo sonriendo emocionado.

26 de agosto, 10:00 am, Centro Pokemon de Ciudad Pirita.

El rubio y su amiga estaban descansando después de la práctica que hicieron en la cual la chica de Teselia ayudó al chico a entrenar a Rowlet para poder usar Bola de energía y fue increíble como iba mejorando el Pokemon planta, además ellos el día anterior habían llamado en la noche a Leaf y la chica estaba contenta de ver a su mejor amiga y a su novio junto en Sinnoh, eso alegro a la chica de Kanto que su pareja no viajará solo por un tiempo.

El Uzumaki pasó la siguiente semana de agosto entrenando junto a Temari que usó a su dewott para ayudar a Rowlet en su técnica de espada doble como la que usaba su Pokemon con sus conchas, además Riolu se volvió el Pokemon más rápido de su actual equipo quien solo era superado por Yuki(Vulpix Alola) y Kichi(Greninja Shiny), esto era sorprendente ya que su velocidad era muy alta para un Riolu y aumentaría si evolucionaba a Lucario.

01 de Septiembre, 02:45pm, Museo de Ciudad Pirita.

Los rubios estaban visitando el museo de Sinnoh donde encontraron los hologramas de los fósiles Pokemon bien hechos, además de algunas piedras lunares y meteoritos reales que cayeron en Sinnoh hace mucho tiempo, la chica de Teselia Pregunto al guía que comían los Pokemon de fósiles y se sorprendió que la mayoría cazaba a otros Pokemon más débiles para comérselos.

Naruto: Es increíble, pero yo tengo una pregunta-dijo el rubio y el guía le pidió que preguntara-Los Pokémon fósiles siempre son rocas, ¿porque lo son?-dijo este con curiosidad.

-Guía: No sabemos a ciencia cierta pero creemos que es porque los reconstruimos a partir de un fósil de roca eso hace que tengan el tipo roca en su ADN, por esos algunos sospechamos que su segundo tipo es el original -explicó este para terminar su paseo por el museo.

01 de Septiembre, 06:00 pm, Centro Pokemon de Ciudad Pirita.

El chico de Kanto estaba por ir al patio del centro Pokemon para dar un pequeño entrenamiento antes de retar al gimnasio de la ciudad, cuando salió al patio el chico que se encontró en la ruta 203 estaba frente a él, un rubio de pelo largo con camisa a rayas de naranja y blanco con un pantalón gris con una bufanda verde en su cuello al verlo este le dijo.

-Chico desconocido: Tu eres el tipo que se metió en mi camino en la ruta a la ciudad-dijo este viéndolo serio.

-Naruto: primero tú eras el que corría sin fijarse en frente, y segundo no debes reprocharle y gritarle a la gente cuando es tu culpa-terminó este.

-Chico desconocido: Mmm como digas Niño, solo para que sepas Soy el gran Barry de Pueblo Hoja Verde-dijo este.

-Naruto: Pues yo soy Naruto-dijo con una gota en la cabeza.

-Barry: Es más solo por hoy voy a dejar retarme en una pelea-dijo el chico.

-Naruto: No es mala idea pero no crees que tienes demasiado ego al hablar así-le dijo el chico mientras el chico de Sinnoh se dirigía al campo de batalla del centro.

-Barry: No sólo soy muy seguro de mi mismo-dijo este mientras lanzaba una pokeball sacando un Pokemon mediano que parecía un pingüino celeste y azul- estamos lingos prinplup- dijo este y su Pokemon Ululó fuertemente.

-Naruto: Bueno si quieres que esto sea así, así será-dijo mientras lanzaba una pokeball al aire y sacaba a su nuevo miembro de equipo- Vamos Rowlet-dijo serio y su pequeño búho plata ululó serio al ver a su rival frente a él y su amiga d Teselia le gritó desde atrás de ellos dos.

-Temari: No te puedo dejar solo 5 minutos y te metes en una batalla Naruto-dijo esta- No pareces Crecer pero bueno que le vamos hacer-terminó esta sentándose en la grama al lado del campo de batalla.

-Barry: será una batalla 1vs1, así que empecemos con esto- dijo el chico de Sinnoh- Prinplup usa Rayo burbuja-dijo serio.

-Naruto: Ok Rowlet usemos Hoja afiladas para explotar esas burbujas- dijo el rubio.

El pingüino lanzó unas burbujas de su pico dirigiéndose hacia el búho del tipo planta que lanzo sus Hoja afiladas que las reventó fácilmente y llegó al Pokemon de Sinnoh que esquivo la mayoría pero recibió un poco de daño.

-Barry: Peleemos a corta distancia con garra metal y picotazo- dijo serio.

-Naruto: Espéralo con Hoja Aguda y termina con Viento aciguo- terminó.

El Pokemon agua corrió lo más rápido que pudo con sus alas brillando en plateado y formaban unas garras pequeñas al final, mientras el Pokemon del chico de Kanto lo esperaba pacientemente con sus dos alas formando espadas de su hoja aguda, la pelea entre los dos ataques parecía un enfrentamiento entre dos espadachines hasta que el Pokemon agua intentó usar picotazo que fue detenido Gracias al ataque del tipo planta que después de detenerlo desató un frío viento oscuro que golpeó al pingüino haciéndolo gruñir de dolor, de repente un aura de energía roja brillo en el Pokemon búho demostrando que sus características habían subido.

-Barry: Bueno intentemos algo diferente Salmuera Prinplup- dijo el rubio de Sinnoh.

-Naruto: Esquivarlo y usa Bola de energía y termina con Hoja afiladas-dijo este.

El ataque de agua hirviendo salió del tipo agua una pequeña bola de energía salió del búho que apenas pudo detener el ataque que explotó esparciendo el agua hirviendo que le dio al tipo agua gritando por el agua caliente que le dio, eso aprovechó el tipo planta que usó su espadas de hojas para golpearlo 4 veces con cada ala como si fuera un espadachín experimentado, el tipo agua apenas podía levantarse y gruñía de dolor.

-Barry: Picotazo sobre ese pájaro-dijo el chico.

-Naruto: No lo dejes acercar acaba con esto con Hoja afilada-dijo y su Pokemon se puso en posición.

El tipo planta lanzó de sus alas unas hojas filosas que se dirigían al tipo agua que corría con todo pero no pudo evitar ser golpeado por el ataque del tipo planta, a esto el pingüino agua solo pudo gritar de dolor antes de caer noqueado.

-Barry: Noooo Prinplup-dijo viendo caer a su Pokemon-amigo... buen trabajo, mejoraremos pronto-dijo acercándose a su Pokemon para regresarlo a su ball.

-Naruto: Fuistes increíble Rowlet-dijo acariciando la cabeza del Pokemon originario de Alola que movió su cabeza feliz(girándola como lo hacen los búhos).

-Barry: Fue un buen combate pero cuídate porque la próxima ves te ganaremos-dijo para irse pero antes le dijo al rubio de Kanto-Fue un buen combate, Gracias- dijo despidiéndose.

-Temari: Fue un buen combate- dijo sonriendo al rubio y este le sonrió de vuelta- creó que tu te mereces un premio, unas bayas te harán feliz amigo-dijo y el Pokemon ululaba- Si creo que tu y Dewott serán grandes amigos-dijo dándole al Pokemon unas bayas.

-Naruto: eres increíble con los Pokemon como siempre Temari-dijo el de Kanto y la chica le sonrió- sabes creo que deberíamos viajar juntos, me gusta tu compañía- dijo sonriendo a la chica la cual se puso pensativa.

-Temari: mmm Bueno creó que sería una gran idea además, Leaf dijo que cuidará a su novio de las chicas Grupies-le dijo burlándose del rubio.

-Naruto: Vamos no es como si fuera a buscar chicas, además amo mucho a Leaf-Hime, como tú... bueno creo que amas o amabas a Gary-dijo el chico inseguro.

-Temari: Esa es otra historia- dijo sería la chica dando la espalda- pero si creó que viajar juntos por un tiempo será divertido- dijo sonriendo al chico.

Después de cenar los entrenadores se fueron a sus habitaciones a dormir el rubio quería prepararse un poco más antes de su batalla de Gimnasio y además debía acompañar a su amiga a buscar unos fósiles a la mina Pirita.

... Esta Historia continuará.

Fin del Capítulo 22.

Nota del Autor: Que les parase Temari viajando con Naruto por un tiempo, además como habíamos mencionado ella y sus hermanos conocen a Naruto y sus amigos desde niños.

En el próximo capítulo Naruto se encontrará con Ash y Paul, además será la batalla contra el Gimnasio de la ciudad, una pregunta ¿dejó el emparejamiento cómo está o subo al Rubio a tener una novia más? Explicó no quiero hacer Harem no creo que pueda escribir una historia que no sea de una pareja de 3 si me explico y si lo hago a quien pongo:

1-Temari.

2-Ino.

3-White/Hilda(personaje femenino del juego Pokemon Blanco y negro 2.)

4-Serena.

5-Lillie.

6- Korrina.

Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo, lo subiré el fin de semana.


	24. 23

.No poseo ningún derecho sobre Pokemon y Naruto.

02 de Septiembre, 09:30 am, Campo de entrenamiento del centro Pokemon de Ciudad Pirita.

El rubio estaba entrenando junto a sus Pokemon para su combate en Gimnasio la próxima semana, su amiga rubia estaba sentada cuidando y revisando a sus Pokemon, cuando el rubio terminó su entrenamiento se dirigieron a comer un poco para poder dirigirse a la mina de la ciudad, para poder investigar un poco sobre todo por lo que significaba para Temari el poder buscar un fósil y si lo podía encontrar.

Lo que más emocionaba a ambos chicos era lo increíble que sería entras a una mina y buscar algo con ayuda de sus Pokemon, los más emocionados de estos eran Riolu y Dewott tal ves ellos encontraban algo interesante o solo podían explorar toda la mina.

02 de Septiembre, 10:45 am, Mina Pirita.

El rubio y rubia estaban bajando a la planta inferior de la mina para poder empezar su aventura, al estar en la parte inferior sacaron a sus Pokemon donde un togepi salió corriendo a los brazos de su entrenadora la cual sonrió y cargó.

-Naruto: Es increíble la vista no?-dijo el rubio.

-Temari: si las piedras preciosas le dan una vista y toque único al lugar- mientras ella también admiraba el lugar.

-Naruto: Pues si sigamos buscando, tal ves deberíamos empezar no-dijo sacando unas cosas de su mochila en la cual su Rowlet se metía en ella.

Ambos chicos se pasaron el un rato buscando en ese área haber si encontraban un fósil para la chica de Teselia, ellos no sabían donde podían revivirlo, aún los chicos estaban sorprendidos por la hermosa vista que la mina les daba.

POV. Temari

Me encontraba buscando un fósil cuando me distancié de Naruto y los pokemon solo estaba conmigo Togepi y Dewott quienes estaban algo nerviosos y no entendía porque.

-Temari: Chicos están bien?-Pregunte y ellos solo me miraban raro y algo detrás de mi los atemorizaba, al voltear solo pude ver unos tipos de de capa negra con nubes rojas correr dejando unos Pokemon muy heridos- Oh chicos vamos a ayudarlos- mientras corría a curar a los pokemon.

Me puse nerviosa no sabía que hacer si ellos volvían solo Dewott podía combatir y no sabía si el podía derrotar a esos sujetos, me apure a curarlos y ayude para ir a buscar a Naruto para avisarles d estos tipos.

Fin POV Temari.

POV Naruto.

Estaba buscando a Temari después de que ella se separó del grupo me apure a correr para buscarla, cuando todos los Pokemon juntos(menos Dewott y Togepi) me ayudaban a buscarlo hasta que Riolu le dijo que lo buscaría con el Aura y me avisó que estaba con un grupo de Pokemon que estaban débiles y corrimos para ayudarlos hasta que ví algo que conocí el año pasado.

-Naruto: Que hacen ustedes aquí?- le grite a ese par que no conocía pero reconocía su traje.

-Tipo desconocido: Quien demonios crees mocoso-le gritó y su compañero estaba de acuerdo.

-Naruto: Ustedes son de Akatsuki-le dijo serio el rubio mientras Riolu , Gible y Rowlet se ponían guarida al ver como su entrenador miraba a los sujetos enfrente.

-Tipo desconocido 2: así que sabes de nosotros, me sorprende aunque debo admitir que tu mirada de furia- dijo el.

-Naruto: he visto a un par de ustedes que quiso destruir una cueva solo por una piedra- dijo furioso y sus Pokemon gruñeron molestos.

-Tipo desconocido: Soy Tobi y el es Zetsu-dijo sonriendo siniestramente y su amigo con el pelo blanco y negro también sonreía- creó que es hora de terminar con esto, Sal Emboar- dijo sacando un cerdo gigante que rugio furioso.

-Zetsu: Si hora de terminar, Sal Incineroar- susurró sacando un Pokemon que parecía un gato/tigre que estaba en dos patas.

-Naruto: quienes son estos Pokemon- dijo y Rotomdex salía de su mochila.

-Rotomdex: Incineroar el Pokemon Gato Rudo, descarga ráfagas demoledoras de golpes y patadas sobre sus rivales, para rematarlos con un gran lanzallamas que sale de su vientre, es del tipo fuego/siniestro-dijo terminado de explicar al Pokemon de fuego del Akatsuki.

-Rotomdex: Emboar el Pokemon Cerdo Ígneo, Posee una tupida barba fogosa, es tan rápido como poderoso y su principal baza es la lucha cuerpo a cuerpo, es del tipo fuego/lucha- terminó para regresar a la mochila del rubio cuando noto la mirada que le daban esos sujetos.

-Tobi: interesante, una Pokedex viviente- dijo el sujeto serio.

-Zetsu: si deberíamos conseguirlo para jefe-sama- terminó el bicolor.

-Naruto: no dejare que hagan nada a nadie- dijo serio y sus Pokemon también se pusieron igual de serios.

-Tobi/Zetsu: Lanzallamas-ordenaron los de Akatsuki.

-Naruto: Riolu Aura esfera, Gible Disparó Lodo y Rowlet bola de energía- dijo serio y su Pokemon siguieron las órdenes.

Cuando ambos tipo fuego lanzaron sus Mar de llamaradas hacia los Pokemons rivales fueron detenidos por un par de ataques en formas de esfera que fueron destruido pero le quitaron fuerza a los ataques tipo fuego que fueron finalmente detenidos por un disparo lodo que era de parte del dragón tierra.

-Zetsu: interesante, no eres tan malo mocoso-dijo sonriendo.

-Tobi: si... si sigue creciendo puede llegar a ser muy molesto para nuestro planes-dijo el enmascarado serio- Emboar usa Golpe Calor contra ese pájaro y dragoncito- ordenó.

-Zetsu: Bien Incineroar usa Lariat oscuro-dijo serio.

-Naruto: Riolu intenta defenderte con Combinación Ígnea si sientes peligro huye, Rowlet evita el lariat y usa Hoja afiladas y viento ancigou a largar distancia, Gible bajo tierra con excarvar- ordenó el rubio.

Ambos Pokemon fuegos se dirigieron para hacer sus ataque los Pokemon del rubio estaban en posición esperando para realizar las órdenes de su entrenador, Incineroar se lanzó girando sobre si mismo para golpear a Rowlet y Gible lo cuales esquivaron el ataque por los pelos(Rowlet), el tipo dragón se escondió bajo tierra ignorando la sonrisa del gato de fuego, Emboar ataco su puño desprendiendo un calor aterrador contra el tipo lucha que lo esquivo pero pudo sentir un pequeño temblor cuando aterrizó gracias al peso del cerdo ígneo, ambos Pokemon del rubio Iván a intentar su contra golpe cuando escucharon.

-Zetsu/Tobi: Terremoto-dijeron con una sonrisa espantosa en su cara, Bueno al menos se podía ver en la del bicolor.

-Naruto: GIBLE SAL DEL SUELO AHORA MISMO, ROWLET AL AIRE Y RIOLU SALTA LO MÁS ALTO QUE PUEDAS- grito desperezándose por su Pokemon cuando recordó los de Temari que estaban a tras- SUJENTENDE FUERTE- les dijo alarmado.

Cuando la tierra donde ellos peleaban se sacudió violentamente se podía ver a un Pokemon perro azul saltan alto pero que caí demasiado rápido al suelo, un búho que volaba evitando el ataque y un dragoncito saltar por un agujero mientras sorprendentemente lanzaba de su boca unas llamas moradas de su boca que golpeaban a ambos tipos fuegos haciéndoles gruñir, lastimosamente el Pokemon lucha del rubio gruñó y calló rendido de dolor por el terremoto cuando cayó al suelo después de saltar, los Pokemon de Temari(Hippopotas y Turtwig) estaban apenas conscientes.

-Tobi: Bueno eres divertido Niño-dijo pero escucharon voces acercándose hacia donde ellos.

-Zetsu: de la irnos, no encontramos la absolita jefe-sama va a estar enojados con nosotros- dijo mientras regresaban a sus Pokemon para huir, el rubio intentaba ponerse de pie pero aún temblaba su cuerpo por ambos terremotos cuando escuchó las voces de Temari y unos trabajadores de la mina.

Fin POV Naruto

-Temari: Naruto Gracias a Arceus estás Bien- dijo abrazando a su amigo- no quiero ni pensar lo que Leaf y Mito le hubieran hecho si algo te pasaba- le dijo para después notar como sus Pokemon estaban e ir a curarlos- Pero que demonios pasó?- dijo y los trabajadores ayudaban al chico a levantarse.

-Naruto: Akatsuki pasó, esos tipos vinieron buscando alguna piedra especial a la mina- dijo y los trabajadores se pusieron atentos a esto.

-Capataz: ya veo, crees que ellos vuelvan no Niño?- le pregunto el jefe al chico con educación.

-Naruto: así es, deberían resguardar la mina- dijo el chico.

-Trabajador: Dijistes Akatsuki y no equipo Galaxia?- Pregunto.

-Naruto: Si, por lo que se ellos están buscando unas piedras para un plan malvado-dijo serio y ocultando la parte de las Mega piedras.

-Capataz: estaremos atento, no se preocupen los ayudaremos a salir-dijo el señor.

-Temari: Si se lo agradecemos, aunque no pude encontrar un fósil-dijo la chica en voz baja lo último.

-Capataz: Oh así que por eso vinieron, yo creo que tenemos un par guardado que los investigadores nos dejaron-dijo mientras el los ayudaba a salir de la mina- por su cooperación en proteger la mina se los puedo dar- dijo el capataz.

Al salir de la mina los chicos se dirigieron al centro Pokemon para curarlos y descansar un poco, lo sorprendente fue cuando los chicos se encontraron con alguien conocido en CP.

-Naruto: Hola Ashtom-dijo el rubio saludando al otro chico de Pueblo Paleta.

-Temari: Hola... Ash- dijo sería la rubia.

-Ash: Hola Naruto, Temari- dijo feliz para después presentar a sus acompañantes- Bueno les quiero presentar a mis amigos Dawn y Brock- dijo señalando al moreno y a la Peli azul.

-Naruto: un gusto verlos de nuevo-sonrió a los dos que le devolvieron los saludo.

-Temari: un gusto conocerlos-dijo un poco incómoda.

-Naruto: Bueno tenemos cosas que hacer, nos vemos-dijo mientras el y Chica se alejaban del lugar.

-Temari: Gracias, es incómodo hablar con el tipo que frustró tu oportunidad de estar con el chico que te gustaba- terminó diciendo la rubia.

-Naruto: Nunca entendí qué pasó entre tú y Gary... aunque eso es cosa de ustedes-dijo el chico mientras le entregaban sus Pokemon a la enfermera Joy.

-Temari: Bueno es un poco, complicado-dijo ella sentándose con el rubio en una mesa cerca del mostrador donde estaba la enfermera.- cuando teníamos 9 años, intenté declararme a Gary, pero Ash retó a Gary a andar con una chica del campamento de ese año, creo que su nombre era Mallow o algo así, me lastimo mucho eso ya que ella y Gary anduvieron juntos un tiempo-dijo la chica.- ademas después el quiso decirme que solo acepto andar con ella por esa apuesta o reto, me enojo que hiciera eso y no quise saber nada de él-terminó sería.

-Naruto:... ok entiendo, Gary y Ash eran muy infantiles en esa época y no tomaban atención a eso-dijo el chico- y lamentó lo que hizo Gary y comprendo porque te enojaste, no te gusto que jugara con una chica-terminó y Temari le sonrió.

-Temari: Gracias... Leaf tiene mucha suerte al tenerte-dijo dándole un beso en la mejilla al rubio antes de ir a descansar a su cuarto.

03 de Septiembre, 09:00 am, Patio del centro Pokemon de Ciudad Pirita.

El rubio se encontraba descansando en el patio con sus Pokemon que ya habían sido curados después de su encuentro con los de Akatsuki, aún recordaba lo poco que le pudo sacar a Kakashi un día que llegó a visitar a Shizune, el Uzumaki estaba decidió a retar hoy el Gimnasio Pirita después de haber llamado ayer para reservar su pelea de hoy contra Roco.

Ambos chicos salieron del centro Pokemon para dirigirse al Gimnasio, la rubia se unió al chico porque quería ver una batalla de Gimnasio de su amigo, además le prometió a Leaf que apoyaría a Naruto mientras viajara con el, al llegar al Gimnasio pudieron ver a un chico Peli morado y al grupo de Ash hablar con un tipo de pelo castaño que tenía un casco puesto que la rubia reconoció como Roco el lider del Gimnasio.

-Roco: Oh ahí está mi oponente de hoy, creo-dijo sonriendo a los rubios- eres Naruto?-Pregunto sin notar la mirada que le daba Paul al rubio.

-Naruto: si soy Uzumaki Naruto- dijo dándole la mano.

-Roco: entonces entremos ya está todo listo para tu batalla-le dijo mientras los rubios entreban- Si quieren pueden ver la batalla de auguro será interesante-dijo y el grupo de Ash quiso entrar, Paul lo miró pensándolo pero decidió ver a su rival pelear.

03 de Septiembre, 10:00 am, Campo de Batalla del Gimnasio de Ciudad Pirita.

En las gradas

La rubia de teselia se sentó para su mala gana cerca del grupo de Ash, Gracias a Arceus se sentó junto a la chica y al tipo de pelo morada que tenía una cara muy seria viendo al campo De batalla donde estaba su amigo, ella decidió sacar a Togepi para no estar solo cuando escuchó al referí dar inicio al combate.

En el campo.

-Referí: El combate entre el lider Roco y el retador Naruto Uzumaki está por comenzar-dijo serio llamando la atención de ambos entrenadores en el campo- el combate será 3vs3 el combate terminará cuando ninguno de los 3 Pokemon puedan seguir luchando, el único que puede cambiar Pokemon es el retador-dijo mientras agitaba sus banderas para decir- comiencen el combate-terminó.

-Roco: Sal Larvitar- dijo sorprendiendo a todos al sacar a un Pokémon raro.

-Naruto: Así que un Larvitar-dijo en susurro mientras lanzaba una pokeball sacando a su primer Pokemon-... Vamos Gible-terminó de decir cuando su pequeño dragón rugió emocionado por poder luchar.

-Roco: Iniciaremos con avalancha-dijo el lider a su Pokemon que empezó a crear roca.

-Naruto:... disparo lodo-dijo el rubio.

El Pokemon tierra/roca dejó caer un montón de rocas hacia el dragón/tierra que se movió esquivando pero no lanzaba el ataque que el rubio le ordenó sorprendiendo a todos.

En las Gradas.

-Ash: porque no le hace caso a Naruto?-dijo el pelo negro.

-Brock: Tal ves no es que no le haga caso, tal ves no conoce el movimiento-dijo serio mientras observa el combate llamando la atención de todos.

-Dawn: entonces porque le ordena un movimiento que no conoce?- le pregunto la chica al moreno.

-Brock: tal ves el no sabe si lo olvido o aprendió otro movimiento-dijo el futuro doctor Pokemon.

-Temari:... así que eso es-dijo en un susurro recordando que el chico peleó ayer contra esos criminales.

En el campo.

-Naruto:... porque no usó disparo lodo-dijo antes de notar que Rotomdex salía de la mochila que el rubio dejó en el suelo.

-Rotomdex: Uzumaki-san eso es porque el ya no conoce disparo lodo, ayer aprendio furia dragón en lugar de disparo lodo-dijo la Pokedex de última generación.

-Roco: Oh un Rotom no sabía que podían entrar en Pokedex-dijo admiraron al Pokemon plasma- no importa ahorita Larvitar usa tumba rocas- ordenó el lider.

-Naruto: Bien ya entiendo gracias Rotomdex, Gible excarvar y garra dragón-ordenó el rubio.

El Pokemon dragón se metió bajo tierra cuando unas rocas salieron disparado hacia donde se había encontrado el, el Pokemon originario de Jhoto estaba atento esperando de donde saldría el tipo dragón cuando de sus pies salió una garra morada dándole de lleno en el cuerpo al Pokemon roca.

-Roco: No no quedaremos de brazos cruzados-dijo serio- Pulso umbrío-ordenó así Pokemon.

-Naruto: Detenlo con furia dragón y usa combinación Garra-le dijo a su Pokemon.

El tipo roca/tierra lanzó una onda de energía oscura hacia el tipo dragón que corría lanzando una llamas de color morado hacia el pulso os usó causando la destrucción de ambos ataques, al llegar al lado del Pokemon tierra el dragón usó sus pequeños brazos donde una garra oscura y morada(garra umbría y garra dragón) golpeaban al tipo roca haciéndolo gruñir de dolor.

-Roco: Bueno no esperaba usar mi carta del triunfo tan temprano-dijo serio el lider- Terremoto-ordenó.

-Naruto:... Mierda Gible Furia dragón- ordenó sabiendo que era imposible esquivar ese ataque en este momento.

Unas llamas moradas afectaron al Pokemon tierra/roca cuando lo golpearon pero aún así no detuvo el terremoto que había desatado que hizo lo de todo el campo roca del gimnasio haciendo caer noqueado al Pokemon dragón.

-Referí: El Gible del retador no puede seguir luchando, la primera ronda es para el lider Roco-dijo el Referí.

-Naruto: Bien hecho amigo descansa un poco-le dijo mientras lo regresaba así pokeball con una sonrisa, para después ponerse serio y sacar a su siguiente Pokemon- Vamos Rowlet hora de pelear-dijo mientras un búho salió de su pokeball.

En las gradas.

El grupo de Ash y Paul se encontraban confusos viendo al rubio sacar un Pokemon volador para pelear contra un tipo roca, eso confundió ala chica de Sinnoh.

-Dawn:porque manda un tipo volador?-dijo la chica.

-Brock: Tal ves quiere evitar el terremoto, y por eso lo mando-dijo el chico moreno y Ash estuvo de acuerdo.

-Temari: No... no es por eso-dijo llamando la atención de todos sobre todo de Paul.- Rowlet no es solo tipo Volador, en realidad es tipo planta en primer lugar-dijo y todos comprendieron la estrategia del rubio.

En el campo.

-Roco: interesante... un tipo volador, pero bueno Larvitar usa Avalancha-ordenó.

-Naruto: Rowlet baila con tus espadas, Usa hoja aguda-dijo serio el rubio y su Pokemon voló hacia su rival.

El tipo roca dejó caer una avalancha de rocas al tipo plata/volador que las esquivo en el aire acercándose al tipo tierra cortándolo con sus espadas de hojas en sus alas haciendo gruñir al tipo Roca.

-Roco: Larvitar usa ahora que está cerca Pulso umbrío- dijo serio.

-Naruto: Vuela para esquivarlo intenta levantar a larvitar después para dejarlo caer y termina usando Hoja afiladas-sonrió en su estrategia el rubio.

El Pokemon tipo roca/tierra creó su onda de energía oscura que esquivo fácilmente el búho al dirigirse al aire para aparecer atrás de su rival para llevarlo un poco alto y soltarlo mientras lanzabas sus plumas/hojas afiladas hacia el Pokemon que caí al suelo gruñendo de dolor, este intentó levantarse solo para caer noqueado.

-Referí: El Larvitar del líder Roco no puede seguir el ganador de la Segunda ronda es Naruto-dijo señalando con una bandera al rubio.

-Roco:... bien peleando descansa amigo- dijo regresando a su Pokemon-Empecemos la segunda ronda, Sal Onix-dijo sacando a su serpiente roca.

-Naruto:esto será difícil-dijo viendo a su Pokemon que estaba en el suelo esperando órdenes.

En las Gradas.

Temari sonreía cuando vio ganar al rubio, estaba feliz de que el empatara el combate, Brock y Paul seguía viendo la pelea muy serio, Ash estaba admirando al Pokemon del rubio ya que nunca había visto uno, y la chica de Sinnoh estaba extasiada por la pelea que esta observando, hasta que noto cuando ónix Salió.

-Dawn: un Onix increíble, es la primera vez que veo uno-dijo sorprendida.

-Brock: y eso no es todo lo sorprendente Dawn-dijo el moreno llamando la atención de todos- ese Onix esta bien cuidado, se nota por la forma en que sus rocas brillan, además su forma y seguridad demuestran que es muy fuerte-terminó de explicar, Temari sonrió pudo notar que el moreno era un gran criador Pokemon.

En el campo.

-Roco: Empecemos con Trampa rocas y termina con lanza rocas-ordenó serio el lider.

-Naruto: Bien Esquiva usando tu ventaja aérea y lanza bola de energía a Onix- ordenó el rubio.

Ambos Pokemon se alistaron para cumplir con las órdenes, el tipo que creó unas rocas que quedaron flotando en el aire para después lanzar unas nuevas que el creó para golpear al búho que pudo esquivar la mayoría, el tipo planta lanzó una bola de energía que Onix esquivo casi totalmente ya que una parte de esta impactó su cola.

-Roco: Onix usa Atadura y termina con Lanzarocas-dijo en tono serio.

-Naruto: Rowlet usa tus espadas, y termina con viento aciguo-dijo serio pensando en una estrategia.

La serpiente roca pudo atrapar fácilmente al búho que cuando estuvo capturado aprovechó para golpear con su hoja aguda al tipo roca que apretaba lo más que podía al recibir ese daño, la serpiente roca dejó caer su lanza rocas contra el búho que los desvió con su viento fantasmal que después lograrlo pudo golpear un poco al tipo roca que gruñó de dolor soltando al tipo planta el cual tuvo una aura roja que subía sus características.

-Roco: No dejare que nos detenga, Chirrido y Lanza rocas Onix-dijo serio.

-Naruto: No dejaremos ganarnos, Rowlet usemos Viento aciguo y combínalo con Hoja afilada-dijo pensando en una nueva combinación.

El tipo fuego roca lanzó un grito que hizo retroceder un poco al tipo plata que se recuperó para lanzar sus hojas afiladas creando un viento fantasma que hizo ir más rápido al ataque del búho, las rocas que lanzó la serpiente roca no pudieron evitar la mayoría ser rotas golpearon al Pokemon Alola que gruñó de dolor al sentir el impacto de unas cuantas rocas, la serpiente de Kanto gruñó de dolor al ser impactado por la combinación planta fantasma que le hizo daño, además de pudo ver el Aura roja en Rowlet.

-Roco: creó que es nuestra última oportunidad, Onix usa Atadura y Lanzarrocas-dijo serio.

-Naruto: Esquivalo volando y usa Hoja afiladas con Viento aciguo-terminó serio.

El Pokemon roca lanzó primeros las rocas para hacer que el tipo planta/volador esquivara el ataque y lo dejara acercarse pero fue en vano ya que el voló esquivando el ataque y lanzó su combinación de hojas navajas que fueron potenciadas en velocidad y poder por el viento fantasma, el Pokemon roca gritó de dolor y calló noqueado, el búho planta respiraba cansado después de su pelea.

-Referí: El Onix del líder ya no puede continuar, la tercera ronda es para el retador-dijo apuntando con su bandera al rubio.

-Roco: Regresa amigo estuvisteis increíble-dijo regresando a su Pokemon para lanza otra pokeball donde salía un pequeño dinosaurio gris con su parte superior de la cabeza azul- Vamos Cranidos-dijo serio.

-Naruto: Regresa Rowlet necesitas descansar un poco-dijo regresando a su Pokemon.

En las gradas.

Todos estaban sorprendidos por ver a ese Pokemon Ash estuvo apunto de sacar su Pokedex cuando escuchó a Brock hablar.

-Brock: ahora a quien sacará Naruto, habrá traído alguno de sus Pokemon que usó en Kanto-dijo el moreno pensando en la Charizard del rubio.

-Temari: No, Naruto no trajo a ninguno de los que usó la liga Kanto-contesto seria y Paul se enojó al no haber peleado contra los Pokemon más fuerte del rubio aunque se dio cuenta que su pelea hubiera sido muy distinta si eso hubiera pasado.

En el campo.

-Naruto: Creó que es hora de salir, Vamos Riolu-dijo sacando a su Pokemon aura poniéndose serio y gruñir al ser golpeado por la trampa roca.

-Riolu: Grrruuuu-gruñó poniéndose en posición de batalla.

-Naruto: Rotomdex Sal necesito tu ayuda- dijo y su Pokedex viviente salió para analizar el Pokemon frente a él sorprendiendo a todos por su inusual Pokedex.

-Rotomdex: Cranidos el Pokemon cabezazo, se cree que vivía en la jungla hace 100 millones de años, apartaba los árboles de su camino a cabezazos, es del tipo roca.-terminó la Rotomdex para regresar a la mochila del rubio, no le gustaban como lo miraban.

-Roco: eso fue raro...-dijo el lider-... pero empecemos Cranidos usa Cabezazo Zen-dijo serio.

-Naruto: Patada Ígnea para detenerlo-terminó diciendo el rubio.

El Pokemon prehistórico corrió a una gran velocidad para darle un cabezazo al tipo lucha que lo detuvo con una patada de fuego haciendo retroceder y gruñir de dolor.

-Roco: Cranidos poder pasado-dijo serio el lider.

-Naruto: No recibiremos daño-dijo serio confundiendo a todos excepto a Riolu que sonrió al saber que quería su entrenador- Aura Esfera a las piedras-dijo serio.

Cuando el Pokemon prehistórico lanzó su ataque de piedras una capa de energía roja lo cubrió subiendo sus características, el Pokemon aura lanzó las esferas deteniendo el ataque del tipo roca.

-Roco: usa Lanzallamas y después usa Roca afilada-ordenó serio.

-Naruto: Esquiva ambos ataques y usa Gancho alto contra Cranidos-dijo serio.

El Pokemon roca lanzó un mar de llamas de su boca que Riolu esquivo Gracias a su velocidad y se acercaba al Pokemon prehistórico que creó una roca muy filosos que fueron dirigidas al tipo lucha que las esquivo saltando sobre ellas sorprendiendo a todos menos a su entrenador, cuando estuvo a la par del Pokemon lucha dejó ir un gancho a la barbilla del Pokemon dinosaurio que gruñó al salir al aire causando mucho daño.

-Roco: Cranidos estás bien?- Pregunto a su Pokemon el cual este respondió rugiendo- Bien usemos Poder pasado y cabezazo zen-ordenó.

-Naruto: No dejes que el golpee con ese cabezazo-dijo serio y su Pokemon se ponía en guardia- usemos combinación Fuego y termina con aura esfera-dijo serio y su Riolu sonrió.

Cuando las grandes rocas Caín hacia el tipo lucha que los esquivaba gracias a su agilidad y velocidad mientras preparaba sus puños que dejaban salir unas ondas de fuego de el y sus piernas también lo hacían, el primer puñetazo que lanzó el tipo lucha detuvo el cabezazo Zen y después contraatacó con dos patadas ígneas que hicieron retrocedes al Pokemon que gruñó fuertemente de dolor para terminar su combinación con un aura esfera a quemarropa que hizo chocar contra una roca a Cranidos.

En las Gradas.

Temari y todos estaba sorprendido por la forma y poder de pelear del Riolu del rubio, Paul podía notar que el Uzumaki había entrenado fuertemente desde que ellos se habían enfrentado.

-Dawn: INCREIBLE eso fue hermoso como usó sus patadas Ígneas como si fuera una danza-dijo asombrada junto a su piplup.

-Brock: Si se puede ver que ha entrenado muy duro con Riolu-dijo serio.

-Ash: No es nada que nosotros no podamos hacer entrenando no pikachu-dijo y su Pokemon sonrió mientras comía/bebía una botella de Ketchup.

-Paul:...- solo miraba serio interesado en la pelea.

-Temari: VAMOS NARUTO Y RIOLU USTEDES PUEDEN GANAR-gritó animando a su amigo.

-Togepi: TOOOOOOOOOGEEEEEPPPRRIIIIII-dijo saltando apoyando a sus amigos.

En el campo.

El rubio escuchó a su amiga y Pokemon animándolos y sonrió al notar el apoyo de sus amigos, entonces recordó lo que decía el libro del señor danzo sobre el aura y los lazos que unen a los entrenadores y Pokemon mientras más uno confíe en ellos más puede transmitir su aura al otro.

-Naruto: Vamos Riolu terminemos esto-dijo serio pero sonriendo a su Pokemon que sintió la confianza de se entrenador- Vamos usa Gancho alto y termina con aura esfera-ordenó.

-Roco: No dejes que se acercó corta todo con Lanzallamas y termina con arca afilada-le ordenó a su dinosaurio.

El Pokemon prehistórico desató su lanzallamas cual el tipo lucha esquivo fácilmente gracias a su velocidad, las rocas afiladas salieron directo al Pokemon lucha que esquivo la mayoría que gruñó molesto al dolor pero siguió corriendo para poder completar sus ataques y le dio un gancho alto y lo levantó haciéndolo gruñir y terminó lanzando su aura esfera, el tipo roca al caer cayó y rodó por el suelo destruyendo una roca del campo, al intentar ponerse de pie gruñó de dolor y temblando se puso de pie.

-Roco: No dejaremos que esto acabe así, usa Poder pasado-ordenó serio.

-Naruto: Aura esfera rápido Riolu-le gritó a su Pokemon.

El tipo roca estaba cansando y apenas dejó salir un rugido creando las rocas gigantes dejándolas caer sobre el tipo lucha que esquivo con su velocidad el ataque aunque no del todo porque fue golpeado por un par de piedras gigantes, cuando se recuperó del golpe de las dos piedra que lo golpearon creó una aura esfera con su mano derecha ya que el impacto de las piedras le hizo resentirse de su brazo izquierdo, al lanzarla fue un gol le directo sobre Cranidos que gritó de dolor cayendo al suelo noqueado, Riolu se sentó en el suelo respirando agitado por todo el combate.

-Referí: El Cranidos del líder Roco ya no puede continuar el ganador es el retador Naruto Uzumaki-declaró el Referí.

-Naruto: Bien así se hace Riolu-dijo abrazando a su Pokemon que sonreía feliz- fue un gran combate, diste tu mejor esfuerzo y ganastes- sonrió a su Pokemon que le dio el puño sonriendo de felicidad.

-Roco: Felicidades diste un gran combate-dijo acercándose con el Referí que llevaba una almohada donde llevaba la medalla del Gimnasio-te entregó la medalla Lignito de la ciudad Pirita-dijo sonriendo entregando la medalla al rubio.

-Naruto: Gracias... fue un gran combate-mientras guardaba su medalla en su porta medalla que consiguió en una tienda en La Ciudad.

En las gradas.

Temari estaba contenta por la victoria de su amigo, Riolu básicamente limpió el piso con el Cranidos del líder del Gimnasio fue sorprendente, ella sabía que tenía que animar a Gible ya que el Pokemon dragón estaría triste por su derrota pero debía que saber cómo animarlo, Ash estaba sorprendido de los Pokemon que tenía su amigo de pueblo Paleta y sobretodo como luchaban con esa confianza en su entrenador, Dawn quería pedirle consejos al rubio de cómo hizo que su Pokemon lucha usara tan mágicamente esas patadas, y Paul estaba pensativo el admiraba la fuerza que el rubio había conseguido para sus Pokemon; el entendía que al no a ver evolucionado estaban en pleno crecimiento eso los haría unos grandes rivales en el futuro y sonrió emocionado para probar su fuerza en un futuro.

-Brock: Creó que deberíamos ir a felicitar a Naruto- dijo bajando de las gradas con una Dawn emocionada siguiéndolo, Temari y Togepi bajaron detrás de él moreno para felicitar a su amigo, Ash y pikachu bajaron un poco después, Paul se retiró para entrenar sin decir nada.

-Temari: felicidades Naruto-felicito la chica abrazando al rubio el cual le sonrió en agradecimiento.

-Brock/Dawn: Felicidades-dijeron ambos.

-Naruto: eh!... Gracias-le dijo sonriendo incómodo, no conocía muy bien a esos dos.

-Ash: Felicidades Naruto, fue un gran combate-dijo con una sonrisa Ash, Naruto noto como Temari aún estaba incómoda con Ash, ella sabía que el chico no tenía culpa pero ella aún así se sentía incómoda.

-Naruto: Gracias Ash, espero que ganes tu combate también, lastima que no podremos quedarnos a verlo tenemos que ir a Ciudad Vetusta en poco tiempo y necesitamos pasar comprando unas cosas en Ciudad Jubilo-dijo el chico sonriendo y Temari entendió lo que el rubio hacía.

-Temari: si tenemos que comprar los regalos de Mito, su cumpleaños es pronto, si no me equivoco es el 22 de Septiembre-dijo y Naruto le sonrió asintiendo.

-Naruto: Así es, entonces vámonos al centro Pokemon quiero curar a los Pokemon- dijo y todos estuvieron de acuerdo.

03 de Septiembre, 09:30 pm, Centro Pokemon de Ciudad Pirita.

El rubio estaba sentado en el patio del centro Pokemon admirando las estrellas en silencio hasta que noto que alguien estaba detrás de él, y se sorprendió de ver quien era.

-Ash: No se que te pasa Naruto, eres muy raro conmigo desde antes que saliera de viaje-dijo el chico.

-Naruto:... eras un buen chico Ashton... Ash, tú y Gary cambiaron mucho en el año previo a su viaje-dijo y Ash puso atención- tú y el apostaban demasiado y hacían retos muy estúpidos, incluso lastimaron a algunas personas por esos retos-dijo el rubio.

Ash estaba en silencio y no sabía que responder ya que el mismo sabía que ese año fue difícil para todos, sobre todo para su madre ella tuvo que aguantar todo lo que él y Gary hicieron en el pueblo por su rivalidad.

-Ash: yo... lo siento en realidad no quería hacer todo lo que hicimos-dijo muy arrepentido- yo no quise lastimar a nadie... se que-No pudo terminar porque Naruto lo interrumpió.

-Naruto: ESO YA LO HE ESCUCHADO DE TI Y DE GARY, DIABLOS INCLUSO LOS VI DISCULPARSE CON CASI TODOS PERO ESO NO CAMBIÓ LO QUE MITO, TEMARI Y MALLOW SUFRIERON POR USTEDES-dijo serio.

-Ash: yo... no se que decir Naruto-dijo el Peli negro triste.

-Naruto: es que no hay nada que puedas decir, tú y Gary sólo pueden vivir con lo que hicieron-dijo el rubio poniendo su mano en el hombro del chico- solo entiende que Temari y Mito no se sienten cómodo contigo, Mito perdono a Gary pero Temari-dijo el chico mirando al cielo- no puede superar lo qué pasó, Gary y ella eran novios supuestamente pero el término con ella para cumplir un reto pendejo de ustedes, a ella le dolió, sobretodo porque ella se había enfrentado a su familia para andar con Gary y sus hermanos estuvieron enojados con ella-dijo el chico.

-Ash:... yo no me acercaré a Temari lo prometo, se que ella está molesta conmigo y prometo no hacer nada para que ella se moleste-dijo el serio.

-Naruto: creó que un día tú y ella podrán volver a ser amigos-dijo el- ella es amiga de Gary... bueno al menos puede estar en una habitación con el sin matarlo-le contó.

-Ash: eso espero, le prometí a mi mamá que no sería ese Ash de nuevo-le contó el chico antes de irse- Naruto, espero que algún día todo vuelva hacer como era antes de hace 4 años, buenas noches- terminó para despedirse.

-Naruto:Buenas noches Ash-dijo aún viendo al cielo pensando en los buenos tiempos.

4 de Septiembre, 10:00 am, Ruta 203 de Sinnoh.

Naruto y Temari habían salido temprano de Ciudad Pirita para poder dirigirse tranquilamente hacia pueblo AromaFlor, la chica había escuchado que había un Pokémon raro viviendo en el valle Eólico; el rubio sabía que dilatarían al menos una semana en llegar hasta el pueblo.

-Naruto: Que Pokémon crees que sea Temari?-Pregunto el rubio a su acompañante.

-Temari: No lo se, tal ves un inicial de la region o una cría de un pseudo legendario-dijo la chica.

-Naruto: mmm creó que le gustaría que fuera un inicial, sería bueno tener a un Chimchar o un Turtwig en mi equipo-dijo el chico.

-Temari: estoy seguro que será un gran Pokemon sea cual sea Naruto-dijo sonriéndole.

Los chicos continuaron su viaje hasta las 2 de la tarde cuando les dio hambre y comieron, ellos estaban sorprendidos habían llegado a la mitad del camino de la ruta 203, pero ellos sabían que no llegarían a Ciudad Jubilo antes del anochecer así que decidieron buscar un lugar en el cual acampar por hoy, así el rubio tendría un poco de tiempo para entrenar con sus Pokemon.

POV. Temari.

Me encontraba en nuestro campamento con mi Pokenav ya que por accidente dañé mi videovisor(o como se llámele el reloj teléfono de Teselia) y quería hablar con mis hermanos y Leaf, pudo conversé un poco con Gaara que me dijo que llegaría a Sinnoh en octubre para el torneo Junio de Sinnoh en Ciudad Corazón a inicio de de Noviembre, después de llamar a Kankuro que no contestó llamó a Leaf.

-Leaf: Hola... quien es?-Pregunto la chica que usaba una bata de laboratorio.

-Temari: Hola leaf soy tu mejor amiga-dijo sonriendo.

-Leaf: Oh por dios!! Eres tú Lucy-dijo burlándose de la chica.

-Temari: Jajaja bien Gracioso, ¿cómo estás Leaf?-le pregunto.

-Leaf: Bien estoy recibiendo clases de laboratorio para prepara medicina natural con bayas de Tsunade-Sensei, y cuidando de ves en cuando a Mito-le contó la chica de Kanto.

-Temari: me alegro que estes avanzando en tus clases, Pero Jiraiya no se supone que cuide de Mito-dijo la chica un poco confusa.

-Leaf: Bueno en realidad el lo hace, pero está ocupado con algo de un tal Cazador Mask y un grupo llamado Akatsuki-contesto ella un poco sería.

-Temari: Akatsuki, yo me encontré con ellos hace poco, lastimaron a muchos Pokemon que viven en la mina de Ciudad Pirita, tú novio se enfrento a ellos-le contó con el ceño fruncido cuando mencionó lo que hizo el rubio.

-Leaf: QUE?-gritó con una cara enojada- otra ves se enfrentó a los de Akatsuki, va haber cuando hable conmigo, está buscando como que valla a Sinnoh para ponerlo en su lugar-dijo entre dientes la chica para contarme lo qué pasó en el viaje de Naruto por Kanto.

No podía creer lo que Leaf me contaba, Naruto se había enfrentado a un grupo de criminales para proteger el monto Moon y como se había enfrentado dos veces al Cazador de rango "A"conocido como Mask, estaba furiosa con mi amigo y lo iba a tratar horrible cuando lo viera, era un irresponsable que tuviera mi edad hacia eso peor no Gaara que era menor que nosotros por un año de comportaba así, me despedí de Leaf y me dirigí al lago para poder bañarme un rato antes de que me tocara preparar la cena.

Fin del POV de Temari.

POV. Naruto.

Me encontraba en un Claro descansado después del entrenamiento que hice con mis compañeros, Riolu me ha ayudado a controlar mi aura aunque sea un poco estoy empezando a poder comunicarme con mi equipo aunque es muy difícil usar mi aura para platicar con ellos, me costo un poco animar a Gible por su derrota contra el larvitar del gimnasio pero sabía que el podría superarlo fácilmente en poco tiempo.

Estuve recostado en el suelo junto a la Rotomdex que tomaba fotos de mis Pokemon y del lugar en el que estábamos, cuando vimos en el cielo una silueta de un dragón serpiente negro volar sobre nosotros, Rotomdex le tomó fotos y yo me maravillé al verlo me sentía muy cercano a él cuando lo escuché hablando conmigo por su aura sorprendiéndome.

Pokemon: Muy Pronto joven Uzumaki nos encontraremos y me ayudarás como lo hizo tu ancestro a detener a los villanos que intenta conseguir abrir la puerta al mundo oscuro que domina uno de los hermanos-dijo volando a mi alrededor- Recuerda Joven Uzumaki tu familia guarda y ayuda a mi padre, por eso ustedes son especiales, busca lo que tu familia llama "El Libro del Inicio" y encuentra cómo llamarme para responder tus preguntas- le terminó de decir para volar mas alto y desaparecer de mi vista.

-Naruto: Quien eres?, más importante ¿porque vinisteis a buscarme?-dije confuso no entendia nada, además no conozco a ningún Pokemon así.- Rotomdex un poco de información-dije mirando a la Pokedex que le tomaba fotos al lugar.

-Rotomdex: la figura que vimos Uzumaki-san solo puede parecer a la de un Pokemon pero no se conoce ninguno del color que apareció frente a nosotros-me contestó y me confundí- Rayquaza el Pokemon dragón cielo, se dice que Rayquaza ha vivido en la capa de ozono por millones de años, alimentándose de meteoritos, cuentan algunas leyendas que existe un Mega Rayquaza aunque solo se habla de en cuando aparecieron Las formas primigenias del dúo creador Del Mar y los Continentes-dijo y yo me confundo aunque un no envidia hasta que caí que- rayquaza es conocido con el creador y guardián de los cielos es un Pokemon legendario- terminó la Pokedex que se escuchaba emocionada de ver un legendario yo también lo estaba.

-Naruto: eso fue... increíble-dije viendo junto a Rotomdex el lugar donde estuvo el guardián de los cielos y solo pude ponerme ansioso tenía que investigar sobre lo que mi clan ha guardado sobre este Pokemon.- Investiga los que tu familia llama "el libro del inicio"-dije serio recordando lo que el me dijo.

Fin del POV Naruto.

Nuestros héroes se encontraron en el campamento antes de que anocheciera y Temari se ofreció a cocinar mientras regañaba al rubio que estaba perdido en sus pensamientos, este aún tenía en la mente su encuentro con el legendario de Hoen.

Naruto: el libro del inicio-dijo murmurando mientras miraba el cielo y el juro ver al legendario verlo antes de desaparecer.

... esta historia continuará.

Fin del capítulo 23.

Nota del Autor: a mi me encantó como terminó este capítulo y espero que a ustedes también, además quiero decir que ya decidí y se puede notar en las etiquetas cuáles parejas se quedan al final aunque tal ves logre meter a una chica más en Kalos, por cierto quiero decir que todo lo que dijo Ash se explicará más adelante.

Temari quiere a Naruto como amigo ya que el siempre a estado cerca de él así que ella no sabe si le gusta, eso pasará más adelante, se que Gary suena como un estupido pero todo se explicará pronto lo prometo, Leaf como reaccionará cuando se de cuenta de que a Temari le llegará por gustar su novio, bueno será interesante.

Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo que no se si lo subiré el fin de semana o ante, cuando tengo tiempo libre escribo rápido, aunque este de vacaciones no siempre puedo escribir actualmente además aveces se me la inspiración.

Se despide RoaJr21.


	25. Capitulo 24

No poseo ningún derecho sobre Pokemon y Naruto.

4 de Septiembre, 11:45pm , Ruta 203 Sinnoh.

POV. Naruto.

No he podido dejar de pensar en el libro desde que vi aquel Pokemon, se que es extraño pero lo vi hoy y la curiosidad le está matando lo único que pude encontrar fue una leyenda sobre la guerra primigenia de Kyogre y Groudon por dominar por total el planeta, se que debo hacer pero, llamar a mi abuelo para preguntar por una cosa tan vana no sería una gran idea pero es lo único que me queda.

-Naruto:... el abuelo sigue en Tunod o en Alola así que debería ser fácil contactarlo ya que es de tarde-dije buscando el número del abuelo en mi Pokenav- Vamos abuelo contesta-dije mientras escuchaba como sonaba mi Pokenav.

-Red:... Naruto Hola, para que me llamas hijo?-me dijo mi abuelo, sabía que el tenía razón no lo llamaba muy a menudo.

-Naruto:Hola abuelo... yo... yo quería preguntarte sobre el libro del inicio-le dije y vi como su expresión se ponía seria.

-Red: donde escuchastes de ese libro Naruto?-me pregunto y nunca había visto tan serio al abuelo, le conté del Pokemon que vi hoy y si expresión solo se puso mas seria- mmm... Naruto, esto es muy serio, no puedo hablarte del libro por una llamada, así que pon atención llegaré en 3 semana a Ciudad Vetusta y hablaremos de esto, no le digas a nadie del libro y sobre todo, si vuelves a ver a Rayquaza negro ten mucho cuidado, es muy temperamental pero es muy buena... buen Pokemon.-dijo despidiéndose el abuelo y yo solo asentí- Te quiero Naru-Chan cuídate-terminó el abuelo colgando.

Todo esto me estaba poniendo nervioso, no sabía que pasaría y además que el abuelo viniera significa que era algo serio, después de esa platica con mi abuelo me sentí cansado y solo pude cerrar los ojos.

Fin del POV. Naruto.

5 de Septiembre, 11:00 am, Ruta 203 de Sinnoh.

Temari estaba sorprendida Nunca había visto a Naruto dormir hasta tarde como lo había hecho hoy, cuando el rubio se despertó y desayuno solo ya que sus Pokemon estaban despiertos.

-Naruto: deberíamos irnos ya Temari, con suerte llegaremos antes del anochecer, lamento haberme quedado dormido-dijo el rubio.

-Temari: Tranquilo, es raro verte dormir así aunque te mirabas lindo-dijo sonriendo cuando vio el sonrojo del chico.

Ambos se levantaron y continuaron su camino hacia Ciudad Jubilo donde ellos se quedarían hoy para seguir su viaje mañana hacia pueblo Aromaflor donde estarían a una hora de distancia Del Valle eólico donde podrían ver si encontraban al gran Pokemon misterioso, al anochecer llegaron a Ciudad Jubilo y Temari se encontraba cansada y hambrienta como todos los Pokemon de los dos, Naruto dejó a su equipo con Temari para poder ir al pequeño centro comercial que tenía la ciudad.

5 de Septiembre, 07:20 pm, Mall de Ciudad Jubilo.

El rubio se encontraba viendo las tiendas del centro comercial para ver si podía comprar algún regalo para Mito, Leaf y Temari ya que ellas estaban apoyando al rubio además de que dos de ellas cumplirían años pronto, Leaf 19 de Septiembre y Mito 22 de Septiembre; Temari pues el quería regalarle algo por ayudarlo a cuidar a sus Pokemon.

Cuando encontró lo que buscaba el rubio se dirigió a una tienda rara llamada "Tienda del Criador Pokemon el Huevo de Suerte" esta le llamó la atención ya que era raro el nombre, al entrar se maravilló de lo que se vendía en la tienda, eran huevos Pokemon y eran increíbles algunos estaban etiquetados de las especies que eran y otros Bueno no se sabían de que clase eran, el rubio no sabía nada de esta tienda así que decidió investigar en su Pokenav, hasta que encontró que era del Criador Pokemon de Sinnoh Barry Allen(si flash amigo) que había puesto tiendas en algunas regiones vendiendo algunos de los huevos de sus Pokemon que no podían cuidar al tener demasiadas crías, era raro pero le iba bastante cien según wikidex, el rubio entró y pudo reconocer 3 huevos que quiso comprar, había encontrado uno de un Dratini, de un Cindaquill y de un bulbasaur bueno fue los que reconoció el rubio, lo malo es que eran algo caros esos huevos y no quería gastar demasiado en esto, aún así el rubio tomó el de Dratini y el de Cindaquill con uno verde, uno naranja y uno celeste con blanco, el Uzumaki había decidido regalar 3 de los huevos.

El chico regreso al centro Pokemon donde encontró a Temari esperándolo con un libro en la mano el rubio decidió que era el momento perfecto para entrar y darle el huevo naranja a la chica, aunque ella lo miraba raro ya que llevaba un carrito de compras del centro comercial.

-Temari: que tanto compraste y no le invito Naruto?-le pregunto en tono de broma.

-Naruto: Pues... unos regalos para las chicas de mi vida-dijo el chico y Temari hizo una mueca incómoda, ya que ella creía que solo hablaba de Leaf y Mito- por cierto esto es para ti Mary-dijo sonriendo usando el apodo que el le había puesto de Niño mientras le entregaba un huevo naranja.

-Temari:... gracias remolino-dijo ella usando el apodo que la madre de Naruto usaba mientras unas lagrimas salían de los ojos de la chica- me hace feliz-dijo abrazándolo.

-Naruto: Bien ahora tengo que mandar esto por el teletransportador al viejo para que se los de a las chicas-dijo sonriendo.

-Temari: cuanto te quedarás Naruto?-Pregunto.

-Naruto: 2 son míos, pero sólo mantendré uno, el otro lo mandaré al rancho también no puedo llevar dos en mi mochila-dijo sonriendo.

El rubio después de ir al telecomunicador del centro Pokemon el Uzumaki pudo hablar un poco con Jiraiya quien les daría los huevos y regalos que había conseguidos para ellas, el rubio solo se había quedado con el huevo de Dratini que según el le tomaría nacer unas semanas a lo mucho.

6 de Septiembre, 10 am, Ruta 204 de Sinnoh.

Nuestra pareja de rubios caminaba por la ruta dirigiéndose a pueblo aromaflor donde ellos descansaría un poco antes de dirigirse al valle eólico para ver qué Pokemon raro se encuentra en ese lugar.

Lo más interesante que han hecho los dos es cuidar a sus huevos(el de Naruto es un Dratini y el de Temari es Naranja... no dire cual es aún); ambos se encontraban pensando en el próximo concurso Pokemon que sería en el pueblo y lo emocionante que sería observarlo ya que ninguno quería participar en el.

Al llegar el anochecer llegaron a la pequeña cueva/montaña que ellos debían de subir para poder llegar a la siguiente parte de la ruta, así que decidieron quedarse a acampar en ella para descansar un rato (Temari) y entrenar (Naruto) antes de que tuvieran que cenar, el rubio estaba entrenando con sus Pokemon un par de combinaciones que el llama rasengan donde usaban sus bolas de energía con un ataque a corta distancia, por desgracia sólo Riolu parecía capas de usarlo, Rowlet no podía ya que no tenía manos y Gible no tenía ningún ataque que pudiera usar para combinarlo, el Pokemon Búho se notaba que que no se sentía cómodo con el ataque de bola de energía así que el rubio revisaba los TM que trajo y compró en Kanto, actualmente le estaba enseñando Ala de acero a su Pokemon planta que lo estaba aprendiendo increíblemente rápido y la usaba como otra espada, en realidad parecía una danza hermosa de color plata y verde cuando la usaba; también el Uzumaki le enseñó lanzallamas a Gible haciéndolo olvidar garra umbría dándole otro ataque a distancia para defenderse y atacar pera evitar a los Tipo plantas cuando el se enfrentará a uno, Riolu aveces se le notaba estar usando unas ramas como si fuera un bastón era raro pero a él le quedaba bien, el rubio creía que era por que estaba por aprender hueso veloz pero no lo aprendía hasta que evolucionaba a Lucario, aunque el sabía aura esfera y eso era raro para un Riolu.

06 de Septiembre, 11:00 am, Ruta 204 de Sinnoh a 4km de Pueblo Aromaflor.

El rubio y su amiga estaban terminado la ruta ya que podían observar la entrada desde el lugar que ellos estaban, era increíble la vista del pueblo el cual estaba rodeado de flores y árboles hermosos.

-Temari: No puedo creer que al fin llegaremos al pueblo, me muero por poder tomar un baño en una regadera y no con ayuda de Dewott-dijo la chica.

-Naruto: Eso no es mi culpa Temari, ya te dije que no siempre tenemos cerca un lago o río para tomar baños-le respondió el rubio.

-Temari: Lo se, lo se, solo que aveces sería bueno viaje en una casa rodante- dijo bromeand y el rubio se rió con ella.

06 de Septiembre, 01:15 pm, Centro Pokemon de pueblo Aromaflor.

Ambos rubios llegaron al pueblo y lo primero que hicieron fue pedir unas habitaciones para poder descansar y tomar un baño para comer juntos más tarde, el rubio leía un libro del aura para poder entender un poco mejor como entrenar a Riolu y para aprender más de cómo poder comunicarse las con sus Pokemon por medio de su aura.

Después de que ambos descansaron el rubio de Kanto quiso entrenar un poco con sus Pokemon, Riolu seguía con un palo practicando como su fuera un bastón boo y con dos como si fueran dos espadas, el Uzumaki no sabía que pasaba, Rowlet estaba emocionado practicando con su Atala de acero con ojo aguada la combinación que el rubio llamó danza de la Hoja Plateada, ese nombre le encantó al tipo planta ya que se emocionó al escucharlo, Gible era el que más duro entrenaba después de su derrota contra larvitar no quería volver a perder.

-Naruto: Bien ahora haremos combates de entrenamiento-dijo el rubio y sus Pokemon se pusieron listos- Será el primero Riolu Vs Rowlet-dijo el chico y ambos estaban en posición-inicien-dijo el chico, el dejaba que ellos usaran libremente sus movimientos en las prácticas.

Los dos estaban peleando fuertemente con sus ataques de combate cercano(Gancho alto y patada ígnea por Riolu y ala de acero y hoja aguda por Rowlet) hasta que Riolu sacó un hueso balanceadolo como si fuera un arma, el rubio entendió porque el Pokemon lucha tenía tiempo practicando con esos palos estaba entrenando para poder usar hueso veloz(Ataque óseo también se le llama) y la pelea era increíble un espadachín de dos espadas y un boo de un luchador.

-Naruto: Riolu usa hueso veloz como si fueran espadas-se le ocurrió al Uzumaki y el Pokemon lucha sonrió.

Al escuchar las órdenes de su maestro el tipo lucha separó su hueso y convirtiéndolo en dos espadas que usó para defenderse y atacar las dos espadas que usaba Rowlet, así pasaron hasta que el rubio los dio por empate.

-Naruto:Bien felicidades chicos han avanzado mucho-el dragón y búho celebraron su progreso mientras Riolu estaba serio- pasa algo Riolu?-le pregunto.

-Riolu: No maestro, solo estoy cansado- respondió por medio de su aura.

-Naruto: Bueno estás usando un ataque que usa Lucario así que creo que es por eso, vamos donde la enfermera Joy para que lo revisen a todos-dijo y ellos siguieron a su entrenador.

La enfermera Joy le dijo al rubio que tenía que dejar descansar un poco a Riolu ya que este tenía fatiga por esforzarse a aprender hueso veloz, además Rowlet estaba en perfecto estado y Gible pues la enfermera no le dijo nada malo de su Pokemon dragón, después de que revisaron a sus Pokemon el Uzumaki fue donde estaba Temari para que comieran y al final se fuera a dormir, la chica convenció al rubio que fueran al valle en 3 días dejando descansar más a Riolu y a sus demás Pokemon.

9 de Septiembre, 09:45 am, Valle eólico de pueblo Aromaflor.

El rubio y su amiga se encontraban buscando por todo el valle a un Pokemon que normalmente no encontraran en estado salvaje, pasaron unas horas hasta que después de almorzar ellos y su Pokemon pudieron notar una columna de fuego a lo lejos donde corrieron para ver de qué se trataba, era un Chimchar el inicial de Sinnoh del tipo fuego, se miraba que entrenaba duro el tipo fuego ya que usaba movimientos básicamente tipo lucha con patada ígnea, puño fuego, puño incremento y lanzallamas el rubio intentó acercarse al Pokemon chimpancé pero este al verlo salió corriendo asustado de el.

-Naruto: eh!... es la primera vez que un Pokemon huye así de mi-dijo triste el rubio.

-Temari: Tranquilo, de seguro algo le pasó y tiene miedo a los humanos-dijo animándolo ya que ella había encontrado Pokemon así antes.

El rubio estaba por contestar cuando una explosión se escuchó en la dirección que Chimchar se fue, ambos rubios corrieron para ver de qué se trataba, al llegar al lugar de la explosión pudieron observar a un tipo de pelo oscuro con gafas redondas y una sonrisa despiadada viendo al tipo fuego delante de él.

-Sujeto: Jqjajaja vamos levántate, así no será difícil capturarte-dijo mientras el Chimchar estaba asustado viendo a tres Pokemon contra el, un pingüino gigante que tenía un tridente inmenso en su cara, un Pokemon que parecía un pino blanco gruñendo y un Pokemon imán gigante- Empoleon, Magnezon y abomasnow termine con esto- estuvieron por atacar al pequeño mono cuando escucharon.

-Naruto: quien diablos te crees para intentar atacar así a un Pokemon imbecil-gritó fuerte el Uzumaki.

-Sujeto: quien soy... soy Simón Malfoy uno de los semifinalistas de la liga Sinnoh de este año , y el ganador de la próxima liga, y hago lo que se le da la gana-dijo serio mientras intentaba volver a atacar a l tipo fuego.

-Temari: No... no te dejaremos Sal Dewott y Hipopotas, detengan a ese dementé con concha filo y excarvar-ordenó la chica a sus Pokemon.

-Naruto: Riolu, Rowlet y Gible ayuden también-dijo lascando a sus Pokemon Que se pusieron en posición de batalla apenas salieron- Bien usemos Aura esfera, Hoja afilada y Lanzallamas- ordenó el Chico.

-Simón: Voltio Cruel, Hidrobomba y Rayo Hielo para destrozar a estos idiotas-ordeno el sujeto.

Los Pokemon de los chicos lanzaron sus ataques contra los del malfoy pero fueron detenidos por la hidrobomba del tipo agua, el voltio cruel sorpréndetemente daño a Hipopotas y Gible que eran tipo tierra haciéndolo gruñir de dolor, el rayo hielo hizo que Dewott y Rowlet cayeron al suelo jadeando el único ataque que se completó fue aura esfera pero no le hizo daño al Pokemon hierro/eléctrico del chico.

-Simón: son patéticos, Acaba con ellos Magnozone con Bomba iman y Empoleon noquea a ese chimpancé con foco acuajet-dijo sin sentimientos.

-Naruto: Todos levántense y esquiven ese ataque- gritó mientras corrida a proteger al tipo fuego que no podía levantarse y su llama estaba muy baja.

El tipo agua se lanzó como proyectil cubierto por agua al tipo fuego que estaba asustado y jadeando de dolor pero fue protegido por el entrenador de Kanto que le sonrió aunque estaba sufriendo por el ataque del pingüino, sus Pokemon que habían esquivado el ataque del tipo eléctrico estaban petrificados por el impacto que había recibido su entrenador, Temari estaba asustada y nerviosa por lo que había hecho su amigo.

-Naruto: je, espero que estes bien... auch eso dolió-le dijo al Pokemon que lo miraba con asombro por lo que había hecho.

-Simón: Jajajajajaja te crees especial, pero eso acabará ahora Magnezone usa Elctrocañon sobre esos dos-dijo el Malfoy sonriendo de una manera pertubadora, eso asusto a todos cuando vieron que el Pokemon preparaba un ataque hacia donde estaba el rubio protegiendo al tipo fuego.

POV. Gible.

No podía moverme y vi como padre cuidaba a ese Chimchar, ya había defraudado una vez a padre, el me ha cuidado junto a Madre desde que era un huevo, el me salvó de ese monte donde mi verdadera madre había muerto, yo no podía dejar que esto acabara así, me levante y me puse frente a él no dejaría que nada le pasara a padre, yo protegería a mi familia, yo debía ser más fuerte gruñi a ese Pokemon frente a mi pero el solo se burló de mi así que rugí lo más fuerte que pude hasta que una luz blanca que me cubría.

Fin del POV de Gible.

Todos miraban con asombro como el pequeño Pokemon dragón se ponía delante de su entrenador protegiéndolo, gruñó al tipo acero pero este solo se burló de él preparando su ataque, aún así el dragón/tierra rugió enojado al tipo eléctrico que soltó su electrocañon hacia donde están los tres, cuando tenía que impactarlo una luz blanca cubrió a Gible, el Pokemon crecía a una altura de unos 1.4 metros y una aleta se formaba en su espalda, sus brazos crecieron formando algo que parecían alas pero tenían un poco al final, al terminar de brillar rugió deteniendo el ataque con su cuerpo sin sufrir daño asombrando a todos.

-Naruto/Temari: Gible evolucionó a un Gabite-dijeron los rubios asombrados.

-Simón: eso no cambia nada Empoleon y Abomasnow usen rayo hielo, Magnezone usa triataque-ordenó sin sentimiento.

-Gabite: GGRRROOOOOWWW-se escuchó rugir al tipo dragón cuando un poderoso terremoto se desató en el lugar haciendo donde se encontraban los tres Pokemon del Malfoy deteniendo el ataque del pingüino y del Pokemon árbol hielo, pero el tipo eléctrico no cayó gracias a que levita-GAAAABITTTTTE-RUGIÓ lanzando un potente lanzallamas de su boca deteniendo el ataque del Pokemon.

-Simón: JAJAJAJA te crees poderoso te acabaré ahora mismo-dijo enojado el Malfoy- USEN COMBINACIÓN ELECTRO-HIELO-HIDRO-CAÑÓN-dijo como loco el entrenador de Sinnoh.

-Naruto: GABITE CUIDADO NO DEJES QUE TE GOLPEE-le gritó a su Pokemon recién evolucionado mientras se levantaba y cargaba al Chimchar corriendo hacia un lado con mucha dificultad.

-GABITE-GRROOOWWWW-dijo lanzando una bomba morada al cielo mientras se movía.

La poderosa combinación de ataques agua, hielo y eléctrico que se dirigió al Pokemon dragón falló gracias a la nueva velocidad que el ganó por su evolución, el tipo tierra/dragón esquivo el electrocañon y el rayo hielo pero la hidrobomba le hizo daño haciéndolo caer al suelo rugiendo de dolor, lo que nadie esperaba fue que unos meteoros morados cayeran golpeando al trío de Pokemon del Malfoy haciéndolos caer noqueados, el Uzumaki comprendió que Gabite había aprendido por el solo Cometa Dragón, el solo pudo sonreír.

-Simón:...-el solo se quedó cayado regresando a sus Pokemon para huir cuando vio como los Pokemon del rubio y la rubia lo quedaban viendo con ganas de matarlo- JURÓ QUE ME VENGARE ALGÚN DÍA DE USTEDES-gritó mientras corría desesperado.

-Naruto:así que al fin se fue ese loco- dijo riendo mientras todos lo miraban , el rubio se acercó a Gabite con mucho esfuerzo y le acarició la cabeza de su Pokemon para decirle- no puedo estar más orgullo y agradecido contigo amigo, has crecido mucho en poco tiempo- le dijo abrazando a su Pokemon bebé, bueno el que fue su bebé al verlo nacer hace ocho meses en su cuarto en Pueblo Paleta, no quería pero no pudo evitar soltar unas lágrimas de orgullo por su Gabite.

-Gabite:"padre, yo quería protegerte, quería ser fuerte y proteger a mi familia y amigos como tú lo haces" - dijo sorprendiendo a todos porque parecía que Gabite podía usar su aura para hablar- "yo quiero ser fuerte, quiero que Padre Y Madre estén orgullosos de mi, yo no quiero volver a perder como lo hice antes, quiero ser fuerte"-terminó de decir con su aura antes de rugir, el rubio entendió lo que él quería decir, recordó lo qué pasó en la zona safari, lo del laboratorio del profesor Serbal y lo de Akatsuki en la mina, Gabite no siempre pudo ayudar y quería demostrar que el podía ayudar, y lo qué pasó en su pelea de Gimnasio contra larvitar fue lo que más le dolió al tipo dragón.

-Naruto: no te preocupes, Leaf y yo siempre estaremos orgullosos de ti, no importa que pierdas o ganes, solo quiero que des lo mejor de ti, recuerda que tu eres mi Pokemon, solo eso importa- le dijo acariciando la cabeza del Pokemon que solo asintió- Bueno creó que es hora que todos vallamos al

Centro Pokemon, estoy herido como todos y creo que necesitamos atención médica-dijo sonriendo.

-Temari:... IDIOTA TU NO PUEDES CAMINAR TE AYUDAREMOS A LLEGAR, MIRA COMO TERMINASTE APENAS PUEDES ESTAR DE PIE-le gritó mientras Gabite y Dewott ayudaban al rubio a caminar, la chica cargaba a Chimchar que solo quedaba viendo al rubio.

09 de Septiembre, 03:50 pm, Centro Pokemon de Pueblo Aromaflor.

El rubio se encontraba acostado en su cama la enfermera Joy le había dicho que solo se había torcido el tobillo y se había lastimado el hombro así que tenía que descansar un poco durante una semana, el rubio tuvo que aguantar a Leaf y Temari tratarlo por lo golpeado que había quedado, su novia le agradeció a Temari por cuidarlo y le advirtió que se cuidara mejor o ella llegaría a cuidarlo y eso hizo que le diera un escalofrío en la espalda, Chimchar solo estaba golpeado y cansado según la enfermera Joy Gracias a Arceus, el rubio estaba viendo por la ventana de su cama cuando sintió un peso en su cama, y voltio a ver para ver a Chimchar frente a él.

-Naruto: Hola Chimchar estás mejor?-le pregunto al tipo fuego que solo lo quedo viendo y lo abrazo, esto extraño al rubio pero sonrió y le devolvió el abrazo.

-Chimchar: "Y... Yo... qui... quiero...ser... ma... más..fuerte... y... viajar... con.. contigo"-dijo tartamudeado por el Aura el Pokemon, esto sorprendió al chico ya que solo había podido hablar con Riolu y Gabite por el Aura, Rowlet nunca lo había intentado, además pudo observar como el tipo fuego tenía una pokeball blanca del rubio con el.

-Naruto: estás seguro?, no habra marcha atrás después Chimchar-dijo el rubio y el Pokemon asintió y le dio la honorball al rubio que sonrió tomándola para tocarlo con el centro de está en la cabeza del chimpancé fuego, al salir las estrellas completando la captura solo pudo sonreír.

En la puerta una rubia sonreía cálidamente al ver como el rubio cuidaba a los Pokemon y como hacía amigos, su corazón latió rápido como lo hizo cuando lo conoció de niños antes de que el admitiera que le gustaba Leaf, antes de que ella le gustara Gary, estaba ahí todavía su primer amor, después de años aún le gustaba Naruto Uzumaki, ella solo sonrió con tristeza antes de irse del lugar para pensar en que hacer.

... esta historia continuará.

Fin del capítulo 24.

Notas del Autor: Al fin el rubio tiene al inicial que escogí para el de Sinnoh, Temari al fin admite así misma que aún le gusta Naruto, además conocimos al personaje antagonista de este arco será Simón Malfoy, además Gible evolucionó a Gabite.

Además Red al fin apareció en el Fanfic, sobretodo la importancia de el será explicar sobre el libro del inicio y su relación co Rayquaza esto será posiblemente después del capítulo de la batalla en el gimnasio de Ciudad Vetusta o ciudad Eterna según wikidex.

Si quieren que algún personaje de Naruto o cualquier otro anime aparezca déjenlo en los comentarios solo pongan de que región sería y cuál será su inicial, El siguiente capítulo será en la próxima semana entre el Marte al jueves.


	26. Capitulo 25

No poseo derechos sobre Naruto y Pokemon en absoluto.

17 de Septiembre, 08:30 am, Campo de entrenamiento de Pueblo Aromaflor.

Nuestro protagonista rubio se encontraba leyendo un libro mientras observaba entrenar a sus Pokemon, últimamente es lo que hice en toda la semana que tenía que estar de reposo, el chico tenía que llegar en una semana a Ciudad Eterna/Vetusta para encontrase con su abuelo, el entrenamiento de sus Pokemon iba de maravilla Gabite estaba superándose el mismo en cada entrenamiento desde que evolucionó su lanzallamas y garra dragón eran increíbles pero terremoto y cometa dragón estaban en un nivel bastante alto sin haberlo Entrenado mucho, Riolu estaba combinando su hueso veloz con gancho alto y patada ígnea ya que había olvidado puño fuego, Chimchar se estaba acostumbrando a su rutina de entrenamiento que hizo el rubio para aumentar la resistencia de este ya que no tenía mucha además de ayudarlo a entrenar su lanza llamas y puño fuego e incremento, Rowlet entrenaba tranquilamente su combinación de Hoja aguda y Ala de acero haciéndose un experto con esta además de usar hoja afilada con Viento aciguo que lo volvía letal a toda distancia.

Temari era otra cosa desde el encuentro con Simón ella se estaba esforzando en cuidar y entrenar algunos de su Pokemon ya que no podía entrenar a Turtwig y Togepi porque eran demasiado jóvenes, Dewott y Hipopotas entrenaban duro para poder ayudar a su entrenadora, además ella se encargaba de cuidar los huevos que el rubio le consiguió a ella y el de el mismo.

-Naruto:... Bien chicos eso es todo por hoy a comer y descansar-dijo el rubio y sus Pokemon dejaron de entrenar, ellos se notaban cansados.

-Temari: Se han esforzado mucho esta semana, ahora entiendo porque Leaf dijo que te vigilará que no te excedieras-dijo la de Teselia.

-Naruto: Hime aveces puede exagerar las cosas, este es un entrenamiento como todos lo diferente es que ellos están dando más de lo daban antes-dijo serio el chico.

Temari solo pudo sonreír su amigo no solo había crecido para volverse un hombre muy apuesto sino también de un corazón increíble, el estaba lastimado y vigilaba el entrenamiento de sus Pokemon, ella sabía que tendrían que irse en una semana más cuando el rubio pudiera caminar sin renquear, el caminaba pero no podía hacerlo de manera natural.

24 de Septiembre, 10 am, Campo de entrenamiento del centro Pokemon de Pueblo Aromaflor.

Habían pasado dos semanas desde el encuentro con Malfoy y Chimchar y Riolu se llevaban muy bien como lo hacía Rowlet con el Dewott de Temari, ambos rubios se encontraban en el campo de entrenamiento descansando después de que el Uzumaki y sus Pokemon entrenaran un poco para dirigirse al bosque eterno, no tendrían problemas de pasar la ruta 205 ya que en realidad era muy pequeña unos 10 km de distancia del bosque y el pueblo.

El dúo de amigos rubio salieron del pueblo a las 11:05 am cuando comieron un poco y prepararon unos sándwich para el camino así como comida Pokemon para poder llegar al bosque al anochecer y poder acampar en el, lo increíble del viaje fue ver a Temari tomar fotos junto a Rotomdex con su cámara que el rubio apenas se dio cuenta que tenía a los Pokemon salvajes de la ruta que eran unos Ponytas, Shello, Buizel y algunos Pachirizus.

Al anochecer llegaron al bosque aunque llegaron cansados ya que no descansaron en su camino solo sacaron a sus Pokemon para que ellos

Comieran ya que ellos lo hicieron en el camino( comer no algo más) y decidieron acampar un poco después de la entrada del bosque.

25 de Septiembre, 09:00 am, Bosque eterno/vetusto. Región de Sinnoh.

Ambos Rubio se levantaron temprano para que pudieran desayunar y continuar su travesía a través del bosque en el cual no se encontraron con muchos Pokemon, Bueno aunque sea por el momento, cuando pasaron un par de Horas llegaron a una laguna dentro del bosque donde se podían observar un par de Buneary jugar en el agua siendo vigilados por una Lupuny y a su par un buneary escondido atrás de su pie, Naruto aprovechó y sacó a Rotomdex para tomar una foto de los Pokemon conejo jugando en el agua, Temari intentó acercarse a ellos para que su Togepi pudiera jugar, al salir el Pokemon huevo suerte este inmediato salió disparado a jugar con los conejos en el agua.

-Naruto: Bueno se nota que es feliz-dijo el rubio mientras miraba sonreír a la chica.

-Temari: siempre ha sido así, le encanta jugar con todos los Pokemon que conoce, me fue extraño traerlo cuando lo pude dejar en el rancho con todos los bebés que cuida mi madre-dijo sonriendo.

-Naruto: si... tu mamá es maestra de escuela y médico a medio tiempo- dijo sonriendo cuando esta asintió- no te preguntas porque ese buneary no se mueve de ese lugar?-Pregunto el rubio.

-Temari: No, es lógico que es tímido hasta con sus hermanas y no puede estar lejos de su madre por mucho tiempo, debe ser porque es el menor y ser el único macho en el lugar y eso lo debe de tener presionado- dijo la chica.

-Naruto:... si de seguro es eso- dijo nervioso el sabía a lo que se refería la chica y no quería seguir en ese tema sobre todo con una chica tan bonita como lo era Temari.

Después de un rato la pareja de amigos se fue de la Laguna para decir su camino pero no encontraron la salida al anochecer así que tuvieron que quedarse en el bosque a acampar otra noche.

26 de Septiembre, 11:30 am, Bosque eterno de la region de Sinnoh.

Ambos chicos estaban siguiendo las indicaciones del sendero del bosque cuando se encontraron con una pareja de médium que se dirigían a ciudad eterna para un concurso Pokemon que habría en el cuando notaron a un grupo de Pokemon bichos huir de un lugar del bosque cosa que alarmó al rubio que se paró.

-Temari: Naruto qué pasa porque paras?-dijo ella no sabía que le pasaba al rubio ella ya había visto a Pokemon cambiar de habitad en los Bosque no entendía porque el chico le daba importancia.

-Naruto:... ssshhhh calla déjame oír- dijo el chico asombrando a todos por lo que pidió, los dos medium tenía curiosidad de lo que haría el rubio, se escuchó unos gritos de Pokemon asustando a la rubia- Conque ahí es- dijo corriendo después de saber de donde escuchó la rubia maldijo antes de seguirlo y se paró en seco el Uzumaki cuando reconoció una voz.

-Mask: MIGTYENA BOLA SOMBRA Y CROBAT VENENO X- dijo un emascarado vestido de negro.

-Naruto: Temari, chicos deténganse esto es malo- dijo cuando ellos lo alcanzaron- ven a ese tipo es un cazador Pokemon conocido como Mask creía que solo vendía en Kanto pero parece que se expandió- dijo cuando noto que una mujer se le acercaba.

-Temari: Naruto quien es ella?-dijo viendo a una mujer vestida de negro y con gafas de sol negras.

-Naruto: No lo se Temari es la primera vez que la veo-dijo el rubio serio.

-Mask: Bien pero miren mi socia se digna a aparecer- dijo sonriendo- Llegas tarde J, creí que al ser la mejor cazadora en Sinnoh serías más seria-dijo tranquilo.

-Cazadora J: cállate Mask y dime porque me hicisteis venir aquí? No tengo tiempo que perder como tú-le ordenó la mujer.

-Mask: encontramos un Deino cerca de aquí un Pokemon de Teselia que su fase final es un Pseudo Legendario- dijo sonriendo.

-Cazadora J: hay que atraparlo inmediatamente antes de que alguien más lo encuentre Mask-dijo mandando la señal a sus empleados.

-Naruto: esto es malo, no podemos dejar que esto pase-dijo serio.

-Medium 1: debemos dirigirnos a la ciudad estamos cerca de la salida y avisarle a la oficial Jenny-dijo y su amigo se puso de su lado.

-Naruto: si... vallan los dos así si se encuentran con uno de los secuaces de Mask pueden defenderse-dijo y los dos corrieron hacia la salida- Temari ven conmigo le chateare a Kakashi y le mandaré mis coordenadas el debe tener a un amigo cerca de aquí que nos ayude-dijo serio y se fueron del lugar acercándose a la Laguna.

En la Laguna del bosque eterno 10 minutos después.

El par de rubios se encontraban nerviosos ya que no sabían si los policías podrían llegar a tiempo a salvar al pobre Pokemon sino también a ellos por si los cazadores lo encontraban, Temari estaba nerviosa mientras vigilaba abrazando su huevo que empezaba a brillar pero esta no le puso atención ya que se encontraba demasiado nerviosa, el rubio le marcó a Kakashi quien rápidamente contestó ya que había recibido un mensaje del rubio con sus coordenadas, además de eso le dijo que el se encontraba cerca de donde ellos ya que estaba investigando un robo en el museo de ciudad Eterna/Vetusta y llegaría pronto, también le ordenó que usara la opción de recuperar Pokemon de su Pokenav llamando al rancho y pidiendo que su Pokemon Psíquica usara teletransportación para llegar a donde el se encontraba y eso hizo aunque su Pokemon dilatara en llegar, la chica gritó cuando vio un dragón celeste con rojo rugir delante de ella donde venían montado los dos cazadores.

-Mask: Valla, Valla, pero miren que tenemos aquí al rubio que me a estorbado un par de veces en mis planes- dijo serio el enmascarado.

-Cazadora J: Un mocoso te ha detenido eres patético Mask, has caído tan bajo-le dijo burlándose del enmascarado- Bueno si están aquí nos pueden estorba así que Salamanca usa Drago Aliento- ordenó la cazadora.

-Naruto: Mierda, estamos atrapado- le dijo a Temari con la pokeball de Gabite en la mano sacándolo para intentar detener el ataque del tipo dragón- GABITE USA LANZALLAMAS- ordenó sus Pokemon dragón que rugió con fuerza.

El ataque del tiburón dragón empató con el de la salamandra voladora que rugió enojada por lo que había pasado, Mask sonrió cuando su compañera gruñó por que había subestimado al Niño.

-Mask: Deja te ayudaré un poco J, Sal Crobat y usa Tijera X-ordenó serio el enmascarado.

-Cazadora J: Salamance usa acometa Dragón- ordenó con veneno en la voz.

-Naruto: GABITE DETENLOS A AMBOS CON COMETA DRAGÓN- dijo cuando su tiburón lanzó la bomba morada al cielo.

Ambos dragones lanzaron una esfera de energía al cielo explotando al acto lanzando unos meteoritos morados que chocaron entre sí anulándose, pero el ataque del murciélago veneno que lanzó unos Cortes venenosos de sus alas pero fue detenido por una esfera oscura que llamó la atención de todos.

Una forma humanoide con pelo verde y vestido blanco frente a ellos, el rubio sonrió al ver que luna había llegado en el momento Perfecto.

-Luna: Maestro, lamento haberme dilatado- dijo sorprendiendo a los cazadores y a Temari ya que no sabían que ella podía hablar gracias a su poderes Psíquicos.

-Naruto: Justo a Tiempo Luna- dijo sonriendo, mientras se ponía serio, Acabemos con esto rápido chicos, LUNA FUERZA LUNAR EN SALAMCE Y GABITE USA LANZALLAMAS EN CROBAT- ordenó serio con fuerza a sus Pokemon.

-Mask/Cazadora J: CROBAT VENENO X/SALAMANCE DRAGO ALIENTO-ordenaron al mismo tiempo.

El Pokemon veneno hizo sus cortes venenos que se dirigieron al dragón tierra que sacó de su boca un potente lanzallamas que devoró el ataque veneno hasta que le dio al murciélago rosado que chilló de dolor pero seguía volando, el la salamandra dragón lanzó su rugido morado hasta donde estaba el tipo hada la cual no se vio afectada por el ataque y lanzó un rayo con energía de Luna al dragón que retrocedió por el ataque.

-Cazadora J: QUE DEMONIOS POR QUE NO LE AFECTO EL ATAQUE!!!-exclamo furiosa y Mask solo negó con la cabeza.

-Naruto: enserio una Cazadora Pokemon que no se sabe la tabla de tipos- dijo burlándose el chico a lo cual está se puso más enojada- los Gardevior no son solo tipo Psíquico sino también del tipo hada a los cuales no les afecta el tipo dragón, y Luna es un Gardevoir- dijo explicando y burlándose de la Cazadora que sacaba humo de sus orejas, el chico solo estaba haciendo tiempo.

-Cazadora J: esto no acaba así, Hiperrayo Salamance- dijo furiosa.

-Mask: Crobat usa onda Ígnea- ordenó sereno esperando que haría el rubio.

-Naruto: parece que es hora de usarlo, Luna usa protección y Gabite Cometa dragón Máximo poder-les dijo a sus Pokemon que sonrieron.

Cuando la salamandra lanzó su potente hiperrayo un escudo de energía rosada se materializó entre Luna y Gabite y sus entrenadores protegiéndolos del ataque del dragón y de la onda ígnea del Pokemon veneno, al terminar Gabite lanzó su bomba al cielo creando meteoritos morados que fueron directo a los Pokemon veneno y dragón que no lo pudieron esquivar, Salamance cayó al suelo rugiendo de dolor y Crobat quedó noqueado, Ambos sacaron cazadores sacaron pokeballs con tiros Pokemon para seguir peleando cuando escucharon el sonido de un helicóptero a lo que ambos se escaparon en una bomba de humo.

-Naruto: Demonios... se fueron- dijo golpeando el suelo, ya que no pudo saber si el Deino estaba a salvo.

-Temari: Naruto... yo lo siento, me quede como piedra no pude ayudarte- dijo triste era la primera vez que se encontraba con tipos así.

-Naruto: Tema... no te preocupes se que es nuevo para ti esto, no te culpes-dijo acariciando el cachete de la rubia que se sonrojó un poco y esta le agarro la mano con la que la acariciaba, hasta que que escucharon la vos de cierto Peli plateado.

-Kakashi: Are are, No pierdes el tiempo Naruto- dijo en tono de burla sonrojando a los dos Rubios, para cambiar después su tono a uno serio- vimos desde el aire como detuvisteis por un tiempo a Mask y J, también encontramos al Deino y lo estemos a salvo no te preocupes-dijo y ambos entrenadores suspiraron aliviados- también tenemos a dos medium en la estación, así que suban al helicóptero los llevaremos a la ciudad- dijo el Peli plateado.

El rubio asintió mientras le pidió a Luna que regresara al rancho para que la curaran y descasara mientras la abrazaba, le agradecía su ayuda, cuando subieron al helicóptero que se dirigió al aeropuerto de la ciudad eterna y declararon en la estación de policía para poder dirigirse al centro Pokemon para poder descansar tranquilamente.

El rubio cuando estuvo en su habitación y se acostó en su cama escuchó su Pokenav sonar y cuando contestó se sorprendió a ver a su abuelo en videollamada el cual le dijo.

-Red: Naruto, Hola se que es casi el anochecer pero si estás en la Ciudad Eterna/Vetusta, puedes ir a mi hotel para que hablemos sobre... el libro del inicio-dijo serio y chico asintió mientras le dijo que ya estaba en la ciudad- Perfecto, hoy ven a las 7:00pm para que cenemos, por cierto si tienes la bufanda que te envío tu abuela en navidad tráela ella está aquí conmigo- dijo sonriendo.

El chico se alistó para ir a hablar con su abuelo y abuela ya que ella lo acompañó también, así que le aviso a Temari que saldría en la noche a ver a un familiar y esta le creyó sin dudar y no le hizo preguntas, el chico salió del centro Pokemon mientras se dirigía al hotel.

Fin del capítulo 25.

... esta historia continuará.

Notas del Autor: Este capítulo es para introducir a J quien será junto a Mask quienes ayuden al equipo plasma a conseguir a los Legendario de Sinnoh, además ya se viene la explicación de la relación de Naruto y Rayquaza.

Temari es la que se encarga de los alimentos y cuidar de ambos equipos Pokemon además de revisar los huevos que andan ambos rubios, por cierto *spoiler* el Pokemon del huevo Naranja de Temari es un Torchic.


	27. Capitulo 26

No poseo ningún derecho sobre Pokemon y Naruto.

26 de Septiembre, 07:00 pm, Restaurante del hotel Ciudad Vetusta.

Un joven rubio se encontraba entrando al restaurante del hotel donde cenaría con sus abuelos a los cuales no había visto en mucho tiempo, en realidad se encontraba nervioso por lo que su abuelo Red le contaría la relación que tenía con el Rayquaza Negro; al entrar pudo ver a una señora de 58 años de pelo Amarillo junto a un señor de podio negro.

-Naruto: Abuelo, Abuela un gusto verlos- dijo el Chico de Kanto saludando a los dos cuando estos sonreían y saludaban a su nieto- Es Bueno ver que están bien los dos- mencionó este.

-Yellow: Bueno... también como se puede Naru-Chan, hemos estado viajando mucho- dijo la señora sonriendo- pero lo bueno es que ya terminamos nuestros trabajos y es hora de descansar- mencionó la señora y su esposo le sonrió asintiendo- también quería felicitarte por tu participación en la liga de Kanto, fue una gran participación- dijo y su esposa sonrió forzosamente.

-Red: Si... fue buena aunque si hubieras salido antes de tu cumpleaños hubieras tenido las tiempo para poder entrenar- mencionó este serio y el chico solo se puso nervioso- Bueno empezaremos con esto, no es una visita Personal me temo Naruto- le dijo serio su abuelo y su esposa sería.

-Naruto: Así es, hace casi tres semanas me encontraba en la ruta 203 cuando un Pokemon negro que era Rayquaza Shiny-dijo este los abuelos Se pusieron serios al oír eso- el mencionó que tengo que ayudarlo en algo, además de que en el libro de la vida está la forma de que lo llame- terminó de explicar el Uzumaki menor.

-Yellow: esto no puede ser, eres solo un Niño como para tener que cumplir con esto- susurró esta aunque los dos hombres la escucharon.

-Red: mmm-se escuchó por parte del antiguo campeón de Kanto antes de que hablara- escúchame Naruto te contaré una historia y tú me dirás que piensa de ella- dijo el cuando el mesero se acercó a atenderles- escucha- dijo antes de empezar a narrar.

" Hace 500 años hubo una guerra que azoto todas las regiones, desde Kanto hasta Alola, un grupo de villanos llamados DARK SLADE capturaron a tres Pokemon legendarios y los llenaron de oscuridad usándolos para atacar a las regiones que intentaban dominar.

Un joven de un clan naciente en la frontera de Jhoto y Kanto que cuidaban los secretos de un templo que se perdió en el tiempo se arrodilló y le pidió al dragón que custodiaba el cielo que lo ayudaran a proteger su mundo dándole así su aura si era necesario, este bajo al ver la sinceridad de su acto y accedió a ayudarlo si su familia lo ayudaba a proteger a sus hermanos cuando fuera necesario al cual el joven aceptó.

Con la ayuda del dragón y su vínculo con su aura ellos detuvieron a dos de los 3 legendarios hasta que se encontró con el Villano que el mismo se hizo llamar Black Soul, este le dio su alma a un ser de otro mundo para que lo ayudara a conquistar el mundo, al vencer a su legendario que resultaba ser Lugia el guardián Del Mar.

Cuando Dark Soul estaba indefenso llamó a su amigo de otro universo que resultó ser un ser oscuro que respondía al Nombre de Necrozoma al cual intentaron vencer pero era demasiado para el Pokemon legendario que estaba apunto de ser derrotado por el ser oscuro cuando el joven le dio parte de su aura y energía vital dándole un aspecto negro a la serpiente dragón que rugió cuando sintió como su fuerza se había multiplicado el había unido su aura con el joven dándoles un lazo único que el al usar el movimiento Asenso draco una luz iluminó al Rayquaza que rugió tomando un aspecto diferente.

El legendario con su nueva transformación logró derrotar al ser que regresó a su mundo llevándose consigo al humano que lo llamó que se fue maldiciendo al dragón y al joven que lo detuvieron; cuando todo acabó el joven cumplió con su palabra y creó un pequeño templo en la isla que su familia habitaba, el legendario dragón dormiría en la torre hasta que fuera necesario; el dragón del cielo descansaría hasta que encontraran la Flauta del Negra que le había creado con su propia aura y que un descendiente del joven la usara para llamar al guardián del cielo cuando; o aún peor cuando sintiera que el mundo lo necesitaba el buscaría la ayuda de un hijo de la familia del remolino del cual era su joven amigo"

-Red: y así es la historia del primer guardián del Aura del clan Uzumaki- explicó el señor serio mientras comía.

-Naruto: Bueno pero y el libro?-Pregunto el Uzumaki adolescente.

-Red: es un mito-dijo aunque recordó que el Rubio tuvo un encuentro con el dragón negro- Bueno parece que no lo es después de todo, investigaré un poco para averiguar un poco de él y cuando sepa algo te avisaré Naruto-dijo el Uzumaki mayor.

-Yellow: Bueno ahora dejemos esto de lado y pasemos un rato en familia antes de que tengamos que ir a Kanto para ver a tu hermana-dijo la mujer y ambos asintieron.

27 de Septiembre, 10 am, Centro Pokemon de Ciudad Eterna/Vetusta.

El Uzumaki se encontraba cuidando de su huevo después de entrenar a sus Pokemon mientras el observaba a su huevo celeste este empezó a brillar fuertemente como si fuera a nacer, eso no sorprendió al rubio ya que su huevo tenía más de 1 semana brillando y moviéndose, este empezó a formar una forma de serpiente con dos orejas en forma de alas en su orejas y una pequeño esfera en su frente, al terminar de nacer parpadeó un poco antes de decir:

-Dratini: DRAA- gritó el tipo dragón mientras frotaba su pequeño cuerpo al Uzumaki.

El rubio sonrió acariciando a su nuevo Pokemon que sonreía al mimo de este, cuando terminó de sonreír le pidió a la Rotomdex que escaneará a Dratini.

-Rotomdex: Dratini el Pokemon dragón, Dratini muda y se despoja de su piel continuamente, este es algo que necesita hacer ya que la energía en su interior no para de alcanzar niveles incalculables; esta Dratini es hembra, conoce los movimientos: Acuajet, Pulso dragón, Hidropluso y Ciclón; tiene la habilidad de Mudar y la habilidad oculta escama especial- dijo este y el Uzumaki sonrió.

-Naruto: Eres muy especial Dratini- dijo sonriendo y ella le respondió la sonrisa acurrucada junto a él como si fuera un abrazo- Vamos voy a buscarte algo de comer y te presentaré a los demás- dijo y esta se acomodó en su hombre y brazo mientras apoyaba su cabeza en el hombre del Uzumaki.

Al entrar al centro Pokemon sonrió cuando le pidió a la enfermera Joy que revisara si estaba bien su Dratini que el chico quiso no ponerle un nombre porque sintió que ella estaba perfecta tal y como ella estaba, el sonrió cuando la pequeña terminó su revisión el había traído su comida unas bayas con un poco de leche Mu-Mu la cargo después de agradecerle a la enfermera se la llevo al patio donde Temari se encontraba alimentando a los Pokemon y asu recién nacido Torchic que nació ayer cuando el se encontraba con sus abuelos.

-Naruto: Hey Temari- Saludó a la Uzumaki que cuando ella levantó la vista y sonrió al ver a su nueva Pokemon.

-Temari: Valla, buenos días Naruto- le contento el saludo sonriendo mientras cargaba a Torchic y todos los Pokemon que ella acababa de terminar de alimentar( los del rubio y ella)- Veo que nació tu Pokemon Naruto, esta hermoso- dijo ella.

-Naruto: Si aunque es hermosa ya que es ella- le dijo presentando a Dratini y Temari la acarició aunque esta se escondió atrás del rubio con cierto temor- Bueno parece que es un poco tímida, hizo lo mismo con la enfermera Joy- dijo y la chica entendió el rubio se dirigió hacia donde sus Pokemon se encontraban para presentarla- Chicos ella es Dratini y Dratini ellos son: Rowlet, Riolu, Chimchar y Gabite- dijo presentándolos ella se acercaron para saludar y esta sonrió tímidamente saludando aún oculta detrás de su Pokemon todos regresaron a comer cuando notaron que ella no quería jugar o dejar a su entrenador; bueno todos menos Gabite que rugió llamando la atención de su hermana por así decirlo y se sentó junto a el entrenador rubio mientras cuidaba a la Pokemon con la vista como lo hizo Natsu con el cuando había nacido.

Cuando el Uzumaki terminó de alimentar a la bebe dragón y la dejó descansar en su regazo este revisaba su mensajes en WhatsApp noto un grupo en especial que le llamó la atención llamado The Rivals en el cual estaban sus amigos de los campamentos Pokemon que fue de Niño en Hoen, Teselia y Kalos donde se hizo amigo de Kalm(personaje jugar de Pokemon X e Y), Blasco(rival de Pokemon Rubí y Zafiro) y Matís(rival de Pokemon blanco y negro 2) donde ellos hablaban de sus aventuras como entrenador, revisó los mensajes que decían:

"-Matis: Chicos estoy en Sinnoh y se que ustedes también suben demasiadas fotos en sus estados.

-Kalm: Oye eso es acoso.

-Blasco: Matt deberías dejar de acosar a la gente creo que White está enojada contigo por eso.

-Matis: No jodan

-Kalm:

-Blasco: no ya enserio yo estoy en ciudad eterna y acaba de ganar la medalla hace unos días.

-Kalm: yo estoy en la ruta 211 estaba de camino a ciudad Celestic

-Matis: pues regresa perro yo llego en unos dos días para que nos Reunamos.

-Kalm: Dale llego en dos días

-Blasco: alguien sabe si el zorro esta cerca no ha contestado

-:Naruto: estoy en la ciudad, aquí los espero

-Matis: dale nos miramos en el centro Pokémon en dos días después de almuerzo."

Y así todos quedaron de acuerdo el uzumaki sonrió cuando sus amigos quedaron en llegar el tenía tiempo de no verlos y sería bueno estar con ellos además tal ves ellos se podían poner de acuerdo para entrenar y podría ver la batalla d gimnasio de alguno de ellos ya que Gardenia no se encontraba en La Ciudad ya que el llamó al gimnasio para poder reservar su batalla con la líder.

30 de Septiembre, 1:30 pm, Campo del centro Pokemon de Ciudad Eterna/vetusto.

El Uzumaki se encontraba con Temari que se encontraba ansiosa de conocer a los amigos del rubio ya que este y Leaf fueron a algunos campamentos junto y podría conocer a alguno amigos de su... Crush, ella en la últimas semanas se había acercado al rubio aunque sabía que estaba en una relación no podía dejar de pensar en el; ella le iba a preguntar algo cuando un chico de pelo morado oscuro que parecía tener vida propia que vestía de una sudadera Roja y un buzo morado con zapatos rojos entró gritándole al rubio.

-Matis: ZOOOOORRRRROOO- gritó sonriendo y el rubio sonrió al verlo.

-Naruto: EL GAAATOOOO CON BOTAS LLEGÓ-le de grito de regreso mientras chocaban puños la chica de Teselia se encontraba confundida hasta que escuchó patrio gritó de un chico Peli negro con una gorra roja mientras vestía de una sudadera deportiva azul y un pantalón del

Mismos color con unas botas militares negras.

-Kalm: PERO SI SON EL ZORRRO Y EL GATO- le gritó el de Kalos y los dos amigos le saludaron gritando.

-Naruto/Kalm: EL HALCÓN- le gritaron saludándolo.

-Kalm: cómo están?- le pregunto cuando noto que faltaba alguien- Y Blasco?- Pregunto este y ambos lo miraron confundido.

-Matis: De seguro se volvió a perder, siempre lo hace- dijo este pero el rubio le contesto.

-Naruto: No lo creó, el viene ahí- dijo señalando a la espalda de sus amigos- OE MONO POR AQUÍ- le gritó llamando al Peli verde que vestía de un pantalón gris oscuro con una camisa blanco que estaba bajo una sudadera Gris bastante clara.

-Blasco: Lo siento chicos llegue tarde porque me perdí - dijo este y todos sonrieron ya conocían como solía perderse, el rubio recordó que su amiga no conocía a ninguno.

-Naruto: Chicos ella es Temari- dijo presentándola y todos la miraban sonriendo- Temari ellos son Blasco, Kalm y Matís- dijo señalando a cada uno mientras la saludaban.

-Temari: Hola es un gusto Conocerlos, he escuchado un poco de ustedes- dijo ella sonriendo.

-Blasco: Ho..Hola es un placer- Dijo saludando tímidamente a la chica.

-.Kalm: Hola Bonita soy Kalm Grace un gusto- le dijo coquetamente sonrojando un poco a la chica que se recuperó y le dijo.

-Temari: Un gusto pero no le gusta que me hablen así Chico Bonito- le dijo burlándose del de Kalos que puso mala cara.

-Matis: Bueno otra vez te mandaron a Volar Kalm- le dijo el de Teselia y todos se rieron del chico de azul que se fue a un rincón triste- Hola soy Matís el mejor maestro Pokemon de Teselia- dijo sonriendo cuando la chica se animó.

-Temari: Eres de Teselia, Yo también lo soy!- le dijo sonriendo metiéndose en una. Gran conversación hasta que Kalm pregunto.

-Kalm:Ahora Matis para que nos pediste que nos reuniéramos- dijo y todos pusieron atención.

-Matis: Quería proponerles una idea para que mejoráramos todos- dijo y ellos asintieron- qué tal si hacemos un torneo de 1vs1 cada ves que nos veamos, por ejemplo aquí nos enfrentamos, Kalm Vs Blasco y Naruto contra mi así, hacemos una tabla y cuando todos nos terminemos de enfrentar quien haya perdido menos Gana... mmm no se unos 1000$ como premio- propuso.

Los chicos lo meditaron ellos sabían que era buena idea así tendrían prácticas divertidas además de poder reunirse y contarse historias debes en cuando, todos aceptaron pidiéndole a Temari que hiciera de Referí lo cual ella aceptó, y quedaron que mañana sería la primera ronda del torneo.

... esta historia terminará.

Fin del capítulo 25.

Nota del Autor: aparecieron los amigos del rubio los cuales son personajes de los juegos de Pokemon; además de que Red apareció al fin y le contó a su nieto la leyenda del Guardián; esto hará que el Uzumaki busque información y la flauta que hizo Rayquaza que es de mi propia invención.

Nos vemos chicos en el próximo capítulo que lo subiré pronto.


	28. Capitulo 27

No poseo derechos sobre Pokemon y Naruto.

30 de Septiembre, 8:00 pm, Cafetería del centro Pokemon de Ciudad Eterna.

Los amigos del rubio junto con el y Temari se encontraban cenado, platicando y riendo incluso la chica la chica lo hacía mientra escuchaba algunas historias del rubio en los campamentos, después de un rato todos quedaron en irse a dormí ya que mañana tendrían la primera ronda de su torneo y después de eso harían una pequeña comida porque Blasco y Kalm debían continuar su camino hacia Ciudad Celestic donde el de Kalos tenía una competencia de Ping Pong pokemon.

01 de Octubre, 09:00am, Campo de entrenamiento del centro Pokemon de Ciudad Eterna.

Temari se encontraba en medio del campo en su posición de Referí mientras Kalm y Matís se encontraban en posición para iniciar su combate.

-Temari: Este será un combate 1vs1 cuando uno de los 2 Pokemon no pueda continuar se terminará la batalla, ahora empiecen- terminó de explicar las reglas la rubia para dar inicio al combate.

-Kalm: Empecemos con esto Sal Noibat- dijo sacando a un murciélago con un par de orejas que parecía un radar el cual al salir dejó salir un bostezo.

-Matís: Si quieres un combate aéreo lo tendrás, Vamos Rufflet hora de actuar- dijo mientras una pequeña águila con una melena se formaba.

En el césped un rubio le pedía a su rotomdex que le pedía que le diera la información de los dos Pokemon voladores la cual salió contenta a relamidas su trabajo.

-Rotomdex: Rufflet el Pokemon aguilicho, desafía indiscriminadamente a rivales poderosos, libra tantos combates que lo hacen fuerte, es del tipo Normal/ Volador y es originario de la region de Teselia/aunó a- explicó la pokedex al águila.

-Rotomdex: Noibat el Pokémon onda sónica, Ni el más recio de los luchadores sería capaz de aguantar sus ondas ultrasónicas de 200 000 Hz sin marearse o hincar sus rodillas, es del tipo Dragón/ Volador y es originario de la region de Kalos.- terminó la pokedex de explicar al Murciélago.

Blasco y Naruto sonrieron al ver que sus amigos tendrían una pelea de Pokemon del tipo volador ellos siempre se ponían de acuerdo inconscientemente.

-Matís: Rufflet empezamos con Doble equipo y Ala de acero- le ordenó a su águila.

-Kalm: Noibat usa Bola sombra en todos los clones y espera al original con ataque ala- ordenó a su murciélago.

El Pokemon de Teselia voló alto mientras se multiplicaba así mismo creando 6 copias de el mientras sus alas brillaban en plateado, el pequeño murciélago lanzaba de su boca unas bolas sombras que destruían a los clones así cuando el original estuvo frente a él detuvo l ala de acre con su ataque ala.

-Kalm: Noibat rápido usa supersónicos Rufflet y después usa mordisco- le ordenó a su Pokemon.

-Matís: Esquivalo Rufflet y usa Garra umbría sobre Noibat- ordenó el de Teselia.

El murciélago fue veloz y logró darle con el supersónico al águila que negó con la cabeza confundido pero aún así se defendió del mordisco con sus garra umbría, aunque se miraba confundido.

-Kalm: Noibat usa Bola sombra y después mordisco- le ordenó.

-Matís: Rufflet usa Tajo aéreo para defenderte- le ordenó a su Pokemon.

El tipo volador de Teselia intentó hacer el ataque pero cayó al suelo golpeándose pero se volvió a levantar pero una bola sombra le dio haciéndolo gritar de dolor, cuando intentó hacer tajo aéreo de nuevo se golpeó el mismo esto fue aprovechado por Noibat que lo mordió para lanzarlo al suelo donde cayó desmayado.

-Temari: Rufflet ya no puede continuar el ganador es Noibat, el primer combate de la primera fecha lo Gana Kalm- dijo la chica apuntando en una libreta,- NaruKun y Blasco al campo- ordeno y el pelo verde y rubio se pusieron en posición- son las mismas reglas, así que empiécen-explicó y dio inicio la rubia.

-Blasco: Sal Zigzagoon- dijo mientras sacaba a un mapache de la region de Hoen.

-Naruto: Bien es tu turno de pelear Riolu- dijo sacando a su perro aural.

-Kalm: así que tienes un Riolu Naruto?- dijo mientras miraba el guante que tenía este- Mega evolución, interesante- terminó murmurando el de Kalos.

-Blasco: Zigzagoon usa pin visil- ordenó a su Pokemon.

-Naruto: Riolu detenlos con Hueso veloz- ordenó.

Un montón de aguja salieron del pelaje del mapache que fueron bloqueadas por Riolu con su hueso mientras se ponía serio.

-Blasco: Usa rayo Hielo y golpéalo con Velocidad extrema- ordenó el de pelo verde.

-Naruto: Esquiva ambos ataque y contra ataca con Patada fuego- le ordenó.

El Pokemon aura pudo esquivar el rayo hielo pero fue impactado por la velocidad extrema que usaba el mapache de color crema que asombró a todos por su velocidad.

El Uzumaki tenía los ojos cerrados intentando pensar una estrategia cuando escucho.

-Blasco: Velocidad extrema y termina con Rayo- ordenó.

El rubio sintió como el aura del Zigzagoon se movía y se le ocurrió una idea para lograr detenerlo.

-Naruto: Riolu usa tu aura para sentir a Zigzagoon tal es no lo

Miremos pero podremos sentir hacia dónde se dirige en su velocidad y detenlo con Gancho Alto- ordenó el Uzumaki.

El Pokemon mapache se movió a gran velocidad para golpear al tipo lucha pero fue detenido por un puño que interceptó su velocidad extrema que lo hizo retroceder.

-Naruto: Así se hace Riolu, ahora usa Aura esfera a larga distancia y acaba con Patada ígnea- ordenó.

-Blasco: No dejes eso nos detenga Zigzagoon usa Royo hielo para detener la aura esfera y usa pin misil para defenderte de la patada- ordenó el de Hoen.

El tipo normal lanzó el rayo de hielo deteniendo la aura esfera fácilmente cuando estuvo por mandar sus espinas(su pelaje) una patada de fuego lo impactó haciendo que gruñera de dolor, cuando se levantó una quemada hizo que gritara de dolor.

-Blasco: No Zigzagoon, no dejes que eso te gane usa Rayo para terminar la pelea- le pidió a su Pokemon.

-Naruto: No dejaremos que eso pase, es hora de probarla-dijo este- RIOLU COMBINACIÓN RASENGAN VELOZ- gritó ordenando este.

El tipo lucha creo su hueso veloz usando sus patas para ponerlo en su pata izquierda y formando aura esfera es su pata derecha para correr hacia el tipo normal que dejaba caer un rayo del cielo intentando golpear al Pokemon aura que lo esquivó gracias a su velocidad el cual atacó con su pata izquierda usando el hueso veloz como si fuera una espada levantando al Zigzagoon del suelo para rematarlo con una aura esfera a quemarropa en su estómago mandándolo contra un árbol cercano, este se levantó del suelo cansado y queriendo pelear pero su quemadura apareció haciéndolo caer Noqueado.

-Temari: el Zigzagoon de Blasco no puede continuar el ganador es el Riolu de Naruto, y con esto el gana su primer combate- anunció sonriendo mientra apuntaba la rubia de ojos verdes.

Kalm y Matís veían con asombro al rubio que Felicitaba a su Pokemon por la victoria, ella no habían hecho combinaciones y ver a su amigo rubio hacerlas les dio ideas de cómo mejorar sus estilos de batallas, Blasco sonreía a su Pokemon que había dado lo mejor de y solo le pudo decir.

-Blasco: No te preocupes amigo, entrenaremos más duro y ganaremos la próxima vez que peleemos- le dijo y el Zigzagoon asintió sonriendo mientras regresaba asu pokeball.

01 de Octubre, 10:30 am, Rancho de NarutoMito y Jiraiya, Pueblo Paleta region De Kanto.

Una castaña se encontraba con su sensei y el padrino de su novio que querían hablar con ella y explicarles ciertas cosas que tenía que saber de su novio, ella acepto ya que se imaginaba que serían leyes del clan que ella no conocía.

-Jiraiya: escúchame Leaf, lo que te vamos a contar es algo muy delicado que posiblemente te haga romper tu relación con mi ahijado- dijo y la castaña se puso nerviosa.

-Tsunade: Como sabes quedan muy pocos Uzumakis, además de Naruto y Mito, quedan la familia de Karin la prima de Naruto, la familia de Tayuya, los ancianos con sus esposas pero estos no tienen hijos vivos y la familia de... Nagato creo que se llama, como es el último hombre en edad de poder multiplicar el clan y al ser mi... sobrino nieto por parte de la tía Yellow tendrá que tener dos esposas- dijo esta y la castaña abrió los ojos cuando entendió lo que quería decir.

-Jiraiya: además de eso, Es el último Namikaze clan menor de Kalos, pero aún así debe seguir vivo, por lo Cual también debe de conseguir una esposa para seguir con esta línea de sangre- dijo y la chica asintió- Eso no es lo peor, los ancianos de ambos clanes Senju y Namikaze habían hecho contratos de matrimonios que vinculan a Naruto hacer hombre con dos herederas de estos, que cumplen con las cláusulas del contrato- terminó este y Leaf cerró los ojos con dolor.

-Leaf: Yo... puedo saber quienes son.. las prometidas de NaruKun- dijo en un susurro con dolor.

-Tsunade: Ino Yamanaka del clan Yamanaka de Teselia/Unova y Temari No Sabaku también de Teselia/Unova- le dijo a su alumna con los ojos cerrados cuando escuchó un sonido de golpe, los abrió para ver a Leaf desmayada por la noticia- Creó que fue mucho para ella- dijo y Jiraiya solo asintió.

Esta historia continuará...

Fin del capítulo.

Nota del Autor: Podemos ver Leaf fue la primera en enterarse de que Naruto deberá tener más de una esposa,Ino, Temari y Naruto no saben de esto.


	29. Capitulo 28

No poseo ningún derecho sobre Naruto.

5 de Octubre, 10:00pm, Centro Pokemon de Ciudad Etarna.

El rubio se encontraba con su compañera y mejor amiga en la terraza del centro Pokemon mientras hablaban de su estrategia de combate de mañana ya que Gardenia estaría de regreso y el pelearía con ella, además solo Matís se quedó de sus amigos y que este se quedaría por otras 2 semanas antes de retar a Gardenia.

-Temari: así que usarás a Chimchar, Gabite y Riolu?- Pregunto esta.

-Naruto: Si, Chimchar y Riolu son por sus tipos, aunque Riolu tenga ligera desventaja, patada ígnea puede emparejar la pelea, quiero usar a Gabite en este Gimnasio- dijo serio el Uzumaki.

-Temari: Bien, creo que puede funcionar solo recuerda, aunque sean del tipo planta no sabemos que tan poderoso son los Pokemon de Gardenia- terminó esta para irse a dormir.

El rubio se quedó pensando en eso, el sabía que la de Teselia tenía razón pero el confiaba en sus Pokemon, el sabía que Gabite y Riolu podían ganar en este Gimnasio.

6 de Octubre, 10:00 am, Gimnasio de Ciudad Eterna/Vetusta.

El par de rubios se encontraban actualmente en el campo del gimnasio esperando que Gardenia entrara para el empezar su batalla, en campo de batalla de era como un valle con grama y un par árboles en el, cuando la peli Naranja entró venía acompañada de un moreno, una peli azul y azabache entraron con ella y los rubios los reconocieron como Ash, Dawn y Brock.

-Gardenia: Hola, soy gardenia y tu debes de ser mi retador, Naruko- dijo la chica con una sonrisa haciendo que Temari y Ash se rieran.

-Naruto: Soy Naruto y si soy el retador-dijo saludándola y corrigiendo su nombre para dirigirse a su puesto- Hola Ash, Chicos- saludó.-Temari, Tranquila todo estará bien ok, solo relájate-le dijo dándole su mochila a la De Teselia ya que sabía cómo se ponía cuando miraba a Ash.

La chica sonrió y tomó la mochila donde se encontraba la pokeball de Dratini, la cual salió cuando esta se sentó escondiéndose debajo de las gradas, quería ver como su "padre" luchaba con sus hermanos y quería apoyarlo, Ash y sus amigos se sentaron un poco separado de Temari a tiempo para escuchar a la referí decir:

-Referí: El combate de gimnasio por la Medalla Bosque de ciudad Eterna va a comenzar y será un combate 3vs3, el retador es el único que puede sustituir Pokémon, así que inicia el combate- ordenó la referí.

-Gardenia: Comencemos con esto sal Turtwig- dijo la chica sacando una tortuga co una hojas en su cabeza.

-Naruto: Es hora de lucirse, SAL CHIMCHAR- dijo lanzando su poke año y un chimpancé de fuego salió listo para pelear.

-Gardenia: Turtwig usemos Mordico- dijo ella.

-Naruto: interceptarlo con la combinación puño- dijo y el monito de fuego sonrió.

El Pokémon planta sorprendió a todos con su velocidad y apareció frente al tipo fuego para morderlo pero fue detenido por un puño fuego que le dio cuando lo intentó morder y fue rematado por un puño incremento que lo regresó a la par de su entrenadora con una cara seria.

-Gardenia: tendremos que probar a larga distancia, Usemos Hojas Afiladas y Bola de energía- ordenó la experta en tipos plantas.

-Naruto: Detenlas con tu Lanzallamas- le dijo sonriendo.

La tortuga planta envió sus hojas afiladas que fueron quemadas por el el lanzallamas pero cuando espero la bola de energía fue golpeado con esta por la espalda haciéndolo gruñir por el golpe.

-Naruto: No dejes que eso te detenga usa Combinación Fuego para ponernos por delante- ordenó serio y chimchar sonrió emocionado

Mientras corría.

-Gardenia: Turtwig hoja afiladas y Mordico para defenderte- ordenó sería.

El tipo planta lanzó sus hojas afiladas para detener al tipo fuego pero fue inútil ya que este con su agilidad llegó al lado de este y uso su patada ígnea para levantarlo pero falló y la tortuga intentó morderlo pero el puño fuego lo evitó golpeándolo con el puño que hizo gritar al tipo planta cayendo al suelo.

-Gardenia: Turtwig Noo- le gritó y este se levantó- bien usemos síntesis y luego bola de energía-terminó ordenando.

-Naruto: Chimchar no lo dejes curarse usa Lanzallamas y termina con patada Ígnea- le ordenó y su Pokémon se apuro para detener el avance del tipo planta.

La tortuga de sinnoh intentó curarse con su síntesis pero fue detenido por un lanzallamas que esquivo pero una patada ígnea le dio cuando había esquivado el mar de llamas que le habían lanzado haciendo lo

Chocar contra un árbol, este intentó levantarse pero la patada ígnea lo quemó haciendo que cayera desmayado.

-Referí: El turtwig de la Lider gardenia no puede seguir, la primera ronda es del retador Naruto- dijo y chimchar sonrió alegre.

-Gardenia: Esto no me detendrá, Sal Roserade- dijo lanzando una pokeball.

-Naruto: Chimchar regresa-dijo regresando al tipo fuego a su pokeball- Sal Riolu, hora de pelear- sacó a su Pokémon aura.

-Riolu: Maestro, estoy listo- dijo por su aura sorprendiendo al grupo de ash como a Gardenia y a la Referí.

-Naruto: Bien empecemos con esto, Patada Ígnea y gancho alto- ordenó el entrenador de Kanto.

-Gardenia: Roserade usa Piquete Venenosa para detenerlo y detenlo con tu polvo- dijo ella sonriendo.

El tipo plantó le disparó unas espinas venenosas que esquivó fácilmente por su velocidad y pudo darle una patada fuego, el tipo lucha esquivó un paralizador que lanzó el Pokémon de rosas y cuando el Pokémon Aura lo golpeó con su gancho alto le dio en el punto tóxico del tipo planta envenenando al tipo lucha que se tambaleó un poco por el veneno.

-Gardenia: aprovechemos esta oportunidad, Usa Hierba Lazo para atraparlo y lánzalo contra u árbol- ordenó.

-Naruto: Riolu, Esquivalo y contraataca con Aura esfera- dijo el rubio.

En las gradas Temari miraba a su amigo/crush preocupada, ella sabía qué Riolu no aguantaría mucho con ese veneno y caería desmayado, Ash y Brock analizaban la pelea del rubio, Ash intentaba aprender algo que pudiera usar en combate y como peleaba Gardenia, Dawn ella estaba admirando la pelea.

El tipo lucha no pudo evitar ser capturado por el lado del tipo planta y fue lanzado contra un árbol del campo haciéndolo Jadear de dolor y de cansancio, el veneno seguía haciéndolo daño.

-Gardenia: Roserade Usa Hoja Mágica, y termina con hierba lazo- ordenó la lider.

-Naruto: Riolu Esquiva rápido y usa Hueso Veloz- ordenó rápidamente.

El Pokemon tipo lucha creo su bastón de huesos pero cuando iba a romper con ellos el ataque planta el veneno lo detuvo y recibió las hojas mágicas que le dieron de lleno haciéndolo gruñir, el tipo planta los atrapó con sus lazos de lianas y lo tiró contra un árbol haciéndolo gritar de dolor, el intentó pararse pero el veneno lo hizo caer desmayado.

-Referí: El Riolu del retador no puede continuar, la ganadora de esta ronda es la lider Gardenia- dijo ella.

-Naruto: Chimchar Sal-ordenó sacando a su Pokemon fuego- Lanzallamas Chimchar- le ordenó al mono tipo fuego.

-Gardenia: Roserade detén el Lanzallamas con hoja mágicas y usa paralizador en el aire- ordenó.

El tipo fuego fue sorprendido cuando su Lanzallamas no pudo quemar todas las y su Lanzallamas fue detenido, el paralizador se regó con el viento en el aire y el tipo fuego no pudo esquivarlo y fue paralizado.

-Gardenia: Bien Hierba lazo Roserade- ordenó sonriendo.

-Naruto: Chimchar Lanzallamas en el suelo, para poder usarlo como escudo- ordenó a su Pokemon.

El tipo fuego intentó hacer su escudo con el Lanzallamas pero no pudo ya que la parálisis lo detuvo, la hierba lazo lo atrapó y lo hizo chocar contra un árbol haciéndolo gritar de dolor, la llama de la cola de Chimchar empezó a arder con fuerza, Mar de Llamas se había activado.

-Naruto: Vamos con todo Chimchar, LANZALLAMAS A TODO EL CAMPO- dijo con fuerza.

-Gardenia: Roserade usa rápido Hierba Lazo- ordenó entendiendo la idea del entrenador de Kanto.

El tipo fuego intentó lanzar su lanzallamas pero la parálisis lo afectó, el tipo planta lo atrapó cuando intentó lanzarlo la llama de su cola empezaba a quemar su lazo de planta y el tipo fuego lanzó su lanzallamas al campo y al tipo planta haciéndolo gritar de dolor pero al rosal(Roserade) lo lanzó contra un año con lo que le quedaba de fuerza y ambos quedaron noqueados.

-Referí: esta ronda es un empate, por favor ambos saquen a su último Pokemon.-ordenó la mujer de pelo negro.

-.Gardenia: Bien usaré un Pokémon que muchos no conocen, Sal Shiftry- Sacó a un Pokémon planta de color café con un cabello blanco largo.

-Naruto:... Rotomdex, por favor-le pidió a su pokedex viva salía de su mochila que la tenía Temari.

-Rotomdex: Uzumaki-san ya le digo- dijo analizando el Pokemon frente a él- Shiftry El Pokemon Malvado, Las grandes manos que con formas de hojas generan grandes corrientes que llegan a grande 30 m/s y barre lo que sea, este Pokemon opta por vivir en medio del bosque, es del tipo Planta/Siniestro- terminó para regresar a la mochila del rubio, el se encontraba viendo La Sombra de Fairy Tail en línea y no quería ser interrumpido, se encontraba en la "Pelea"contra el Hokage.

-Naruto: Gabite, Es hora de demostrar tu poder- dijo lanzando una pokeball al aire y un dragón tipo tierra salió rugiendo con fuerza haciendo temblar el suelo.- Lanzallamas Gabite- ordenó.

-Gardenia: detenlo con vendaval- ordenó.

El lanzallamas fue devorado por un potente viento que se creó cuando el tipo planta agitó sus alas, incluso fue capaz de llegar a mover un poco al tipo tierra que rugió molesto.

-Gardenia: Bien ciclón Hojas- ordenó.

-Naruto: Detenlo con lanza llamas y usa cometa dragón- dijo el rubio.

El dragón tierra detuvo el ciclón Jonás quemándolo con un potente lanzallamas que lo detuvo en seco y lanzó un proyectil al cielo y un montón de meteoritos cayeron sobre el tipo planta que intentó esquivarlo pero uno le dio haciéndolo gritar.

-Gardenia: No Shiftry, levántate y usa Llueve Hojas- le gritó desesperada.

-Naruto: No dejes que eso te golpee usa Lanzallamas para detenerlo y usa Terremoto- ordenó el rubio.

Un mar de Hojas fue directo hacia el dragón pero fue detenido casi por completo por el lanzallamas, el resto de hojas que sobrevivieron le dieron al tipo dragón que rugió de furia haciendo temblar el Gimnasio por completo, y el tipo planta cayo noqueado.

-Referí: El Pokemon de la lider ya no puede seguir, el ganador gana la última ronda y el combate- declaró.

En las gradas Dratini sonreía al ver a su hermano y "padre" ganar así que salió de debajo del asiento y se enredó en el hombro del rubio, Ash y au grupo que viajaban juntos sonrieron felicitando al rubio y se fueron, el Uzumaki recibió la medalla Bosque de manos de Gardenia; Temari sonreí ella estaba feliz por su amigo.

6 de Octubre, 3:00 pm, Casa de Leaf, Pueblo Palte region de Kanto.

La castaña se encontraba alistando una mochila con sus cosas y Su Venasaur y recién eclosionarlo Snivy que la acompañarían a Sinnoh para hablar con su novio, ella había decidido hablar con el antes de tomar una decisión importante como era esos compromisos, ella sabía que amaba al

Rubio pero no sabía si ella podía compartir a su novio.

En algún lado de Sinnoh.

Un hombre con una máscara Naranja estaba junto a un señor de unos 90 años de pelo largo y Blanco, estos se miraban mientras le explicaba su plan.

-Tobi: Tobi encontró la área en donde podemos encontrar un Darkrai, Madara Sensei, Solo falta dos las y podremos capturar a Giratina- dijo este.

-Madara: Así es... dos más y podremos liberar a una parte del plan, Necrozoma y los Ultra entes serán nuestros Óbito-dijo sonriendo.

El Uchiha con una máscara remolino en su cara solo sonrió, el sabía que Madara no sospechaba Nada Nagato, Konan y El detendrían al anciano antes de que empezara una guerra contra todo el mundo.

Esta historia continuará

Fin del capítulo 28.

Nota del Autor: este combate cierra todo lo que es de ciudad eterna, Ino y Leaf ya van a aparecer más, Incluso Sai creo que va a salir, subiere capítulos de esta Historia todos lo Miércoles o jueves.


	30. Capitulo 29

No poseo ningún derecho sobre Pokemon y Naruto 

8 de Octubre, 10:50 am, ruta de bicis.

El Uzumaki y la rubia se dirigían a Ciudad Corazón donde su amigo Kalm había publicado en el grupo que la lider Fantina se encontraba en la ciudad y si se apuraba la encontraría antes de que saliera de nuevo, asi que cambiaron su curso para aprovechar y que Temari pudiera conocer el teatro de la ciudad, el y Temari alquilaron unas bicis en un puesto junto a la entrada de la ruta las cuales entregarían en el otro lado donde estaba otro local.

Durante su estadía de dos días en Ciudad eterna el rubio aprovechó en entrenar a sus Pokemon donde logró evolucionar a Rowlet a Dartrix, también logró que su pequeña Dratini superara un poco su timidez, incluso logró que Temari pudiera estar con ella aunque aún era tímida a su alrededor, además en logró encontrar un Shinx en la ruta 206 que capturó completando su equipo aunque pensó mandar a Dartrix por un tiempo al rancho para que entrenara con Ashura su Sceptile y a Chimchar que entrenara con Natsu y otros tipo fuegos que habían en el rancho, eso sería lo primero que haría al llegar a ciudad Corazón.

Temari sonreía al pedalear en la pista mientras recordaba que su padre y sus hermano le habían escrito para que hablara con ellos, ella disfrutaba su viaje y la vista que le daba viajar en biblioteca hasta que vio al Uzumaki sonreírle, ella pudo ver que el estaba disfrutando igual que ella este viaje y eso la hizo sonrojar, el pensar que disfrutaba viajar con ella, aunque una parte de ella le dolía que le gustara el novio de su mejor amiga.

08 de Octubre, 11:30 am, Estación de Trenes de Ciudad Canal.

Una Castaña había llegado anoche a Sinnoh y actualmente se encontraba esperando su tren que la llevaría a Ciudad rocavelo donde su novio estaría en un par de días, ella tenía que hablar con el para poder aclarar ciertas cosas en su relación después de lo que descubrió de su sensei.

10 de Octubre, 10:30 am, Ciudad Corazón .

El rubio y su compañera de viaje estaban entrando a la Ciudad después de viaje por tres días, era el cumpleaños del Uzumaki y estaba cumpliendo 13 años en el cual según su madrina el recibiría una carte de los ancianos que le explicarían una situación que lo involucraba como el heredero del clan y último miembro varón de otro, el tenía una sospecha pero no quería que fuera lo que esperaba.

Al llegar al centro Pokemon lo primero que hizo fue ir al PC para revisar haber si tenía un correo de su clan y así fuer el lo leyó y quedó impactado.

"Querido Heredero Naruto Uzumaki le escribimos para informarle que usted al ser el último hombre del clan que puede tener hijos, usted a sido seleccionado para entrar en el programa CRA para poder mantener vivo nuestro Clan.

Por medio de este correo le informamos que usted ha sido comprometido con dos herederas de clanes de Unova se le adjuntará otro correo donde se mencionarán a sus prometidas, se le informa que su Novia Leaf Green alta ha sido informada de esto y ustedes tendrán que resolver su situación si quieren seguir siendo pareja se hará un contrato de matrimonio para que se vuelva la matriarca del clan Uzumaki.

Le informamos que también estamos buscando dos parejas para usted por ser el último varón con lazos sanguíneos con el clan Senju.

Cordialmente Kosetzu Uzumaki

Anciano Del clan Uzumaki"

El rubio se sorprendió el conocía esa ley pero creía que ya se había cancelado y no pensó en entrar en ella, segundo no sabía cómo hablar con su novia, además el tenía miedo de quienes fueran su prometidas el sabía que si se negaba a entrar al programa lo más seguro es que obligaran a su hermana a hacer algo que ella no quería y lo más importante no quería perder a su amada novia.

Temari estaba en el patio del Centro Pokemon ya que iba a llamar a su familia tomó su Holomisor y llamó a su casa y quien contestó fue su padre el profesor Rasa.

-Rasa: Temari Hola hija estaba por llamarte- dijo sonriendo y nervioso.

-Temari: Hola padre- dijo sonriendo pero se dio cuenta del nerviosismo de su padre-¿que pasa papá que tienes?- le pregunto.

-Rasa: Temari... tengo que contarte algo- dijo serio su padre y la chico lo vio con cierto nerviosismo a su padre, ya que nunca lo había escuchado así de serio- los ancianos te comprometieron con un heredero de clan de Kanto- dijo.

-Temari:QUEEEEEE?-gritó Temari.

Temari maquinó en su cabeza todo lo que su padre le había dicho y ella sabía que el único clan de kanto(en realidad solo habían 3 que eran el Senju, Sarutobi y Uzumaki) tenía un heredero de su edad, y de solo pensarlo se puso roja, el problema de todo era que Leaf ya que ella no quería robarle el novio a su amiga.

10 de Octubre, 10:49 am, Habitación del Hotel Misdrivus de Ciudad Corazón .

Una castaña se encontraba nerviosa mientras paseaba por su habitación de hotel, estaba nerviosa ha que ella llamaría a su novio hoy y le diría que estaba en Sinnoh y necesitaba hablar con el; había hablado con su madre la cual le dijo que siguiera su corazón y ella sabía que tenía que hacer; solo esperaba que su corazón le dijera el camino correcto.

... Ring... Ring...

-Naruto: Hola Leaf cómo estás- dijo contestando la llamada de su novia.

-Leaf: estoy bien, y hola Naru... kun- dijo pensando lo último y pudo ver como el rubio hizo un gesto de dolor- Naruto yo... necesito hablar contigo-le dijo y pudo ver todo en la cara de su novio.

-Naruto: Leaf.. yo se de que quieres hablar acabo de recibir un correo del consejo de ancianos, y se que tú no quiere seguir nuestra relación por los contratos y entendió- dijo el rubio sorprendiendo a Leaf- solo quiero pedirte que... seamos amigos, no podría vivir sin verte Leaf- dijo el rubio.

La castaña solo pudo fruncir el ceño por lo que acababa de decir su novio, ella no quería terminar con el; ella había pasado mucho tiempo entrenándolo de pequeño para que fuera su novio Perfecto y ella no dejaría que un par de... mujeres se lo arrebatarán.

-Leaf:Escúchame bien Naruto Minato Uzumaki Namikaze por qué solo lo dire una vez-le dijo con cara seria y el rubio lo vio con confusión- NO TE DEJARA AUNQUE TE CASARÁS CON 6 MUJERES MÁS, TE HE ENTRENADO PARA QUE SEAS MI ESPOSO PERFECTO Y NO DEJARÉ QUE NADIE TE SEPARARA DE MI LADO- le gritó enojada no dejaría que nadie lo separara.- YA VERÁS CUANDO TE MIRE EN CIUDAD CORAZÓN - le dijo enojada y el chico la vio aún más confundido- SI ESTOY EN SINNOH Y TE VERÉ CUANDO ESTÉS EN LA CIUDAD Y MÁS TE VALE LLEGAR PRONTO NARUTO UZUMAKI- le dijo sería para colgar.

-Naruto: Leaf pero si ya estoy en la ciudad, qué tal si nos vemos para cenar- le dijo sonriendo tímidamente y su novia asintió dándole una dirección de un restaurante.

10 de Octubre, 08:00pm, Restaurante El Ponita Azul.

El rubio salió corriendo de su habitación para buscar a Temari que se encontraba roja como tomate al verla supo que algo más había pasó y el tendría que dejar descansar a la rubia por un rato, cuando ella bajo mas tarde el se encontraba vestido con una camisa de vestir blanco un pantalón negro y zapatillas con una corbata naranja(el chico ama el

Color), la chica pregunto a donde iría y el le dijo que a verse con Leaf ya que su novia estaba en la ciudad, el le prometió que hablarían de un tema importante los dos como el que el tenía que hablar con ella después, la rubia asintió sabiendo de lo que hablaba.

Al llegar al restaurante vio a su novia con un vestido negro con detalles verde pálido que refleja su bellaza y su cuerpo en crecimiento.

-Naruto: Hola cariño- dijo besando en el cachete a su novia que le regresó el beso.

-Leaf: Hola NaruKun, ¿quieres que hablemos ahora o después?- dijo ella y pudo ver a su novio sudar, ella quería hablar sobre Temari y saber que pensaba de su amiga.

Con Temari en el centro Pokemon.

La rubia se encontraba limpiando a su Torchic mientras su Togepi jugaba con un pequeño juguete que le había comprado al Pokemon huevo, ella mientras aseaba a su Pokemon fuego solo podía pensar en lo que el rubio le diría cuando regresara de su cena con su novia, sobretodo lo que le diría Leaf, cuando terminó de limpiar a su Pokemon los regreso a sus Ball para ella poder dormir e intentar alejar los pensamientos de la platica que tendría con su amigo/prometido mañana.

De regreso con la pareja.

El rubio le había explicado un poco a su novia sobre las tradiciones y reglas que caían sobre los clanes y como el CRA(Acta de Restauración de Clan) le aplicaba a él por ser el heredero y último hombre Uzumaki y Senju que podía tener Hijos; además de como algunos clanes estaban involucrados ene sto y hacía. Contratos para evitar que algo como esto hiciera que otros clanes los perjudicaran, lo que convenció a su novia de que era mejor que el entrara fue una cláusula de esta Ley.

-Naruto: si yo no acepto tener muchas esposas con las cual tener 3 o las Hijos, mo hermana... Mito cuando cumpla 18 años se volverá una maquina de cría- le dijo y Leaf hizo un gesto de horror- lo sé, después del accidente donde murieron mis padres, en el cual viajaban muchos del clan, solo quedamos Mito y yo además de los ancianos y Karin, Tayuya ella es... incapaz de concebir hijos- dijo con cara triste.

-Leaf: porque... porque existen esta leyes de CRA?- Pregunto ella- No quiero perderte pero me duele compartirte sabiendo que Temari que es mi mejor amiga será tu esposa en un futuro y esa chica que no conozco- dijo en susurro.

-Naruto: Temari, ella es buena y estoy seguro que podremos sobrevivir a esto Leaf- le dijo sonriendo- Tu serás la Matriarca del clan Uzumaki o mejor aún del Senju, así le harás honor al clan de tu maestra- le dijo sonriendo- lo más importante es que serás mi primer esposa, el clan ya me dio permiso para que tú te vuelvas mi prometida- le dijo y la chica lo miro a los ojos asintiendo.

-Leaf: bien, además mis padres ya aceptaron, bueno Mama si y papá se resignó cuando le dije que tendríamos una niña y si el no aceptaba no la dejaría verla- le dijo y ambos se rieron, ellos sabía que el señor Black quería una nieta y esa amenaza lo hizo aceptar todo.

Cenaron tranquilos y cuando acabaron el rubio llevó a su novia a su hotel para regresar al centro Pokemon, regreso sonriendo ya que no terminó con su novia, aunque lastimosamente no celebro su cumpleaños pudo salvar su relación.

11 de Octubre, 11:30am, patio del centro Pokemon de Ciudad Corazon.

El rubio y la rubia estaban sentados en el patio con un silencio incómodo entre los dos hasta que Temari habló.

-Temari: Naruto yo quiero decirte que todo lo que ha pasado no es mi culpa, me agradas y me gustas- dijo el susurro lo último- pero tú estás con Leaf y nuestro contrato nos obliga a ser prometidos y no quiero perderte a ti ni a Leaf- dijo espesando a derramar lágrimas.

-Naruto: Temari, no te hecho la culpa, es más el contrato existe desde hace casi 70 años y se abrió a nosotros actualmente, y Leaf no estaba contenta pero ella ya aceptó esto a su modo- dijo mientras buscaba algo en su mochila y se lo daba a la rubia.- esto te manda mi Madrina- dijo sonriendo.

-Temari: ok, por cierto Feliz Cumpleaños atrasado- dijo mientras abría la carta.

"Querida Temari te escribo para invitarte a la escuela de Jiraiya y mia de estudios pokemon, donde aprenderás para ser profesora y doctora Pokemon, incluso tendí un pasaje que está ligado al de Leaf cuando leas esta cáete creo que tendrás dos días para el vuelo que es el 13 de Octubre en el aeropuerto e cuidad canal, piénsalo es una gran oportunidad.

Te Desea suerte Tsunade Senju tu futura Suegra sustituta."

Terminó de leer la carta y no lo tuvo que pensar salió corriendo para guarrear sus cosas y poder ir a buscar a su amiga y posiblemente su hermana del harem del rubio, el Uzumaki sonrió al verla tan alegre por la invitación de su Baachan, cuando la de Unova bajo la llevo donde su novia se hospedaba ya que en 1 días llevaba el tren a Ciudad Canal y el día siguiente podrían descansar tranquilamente antes de tomar su vuelo, acompañó a ambas a la estación donde se despidió con un brebe pero apasionado beso en los labios con Leaf y Temari le dio un pico en los labios diciendo que se tenían que acostumbrar asombrando a la pareja de Kanto.

11 de Octubre, hora desconocida, algún lado de Jhoto.

Un tipo que tenía su sus tez de blanco y negro entraba a una parte de las ruinas Alfas donde un extraño símbolo que no parecía un Unow abría una puerta donde el cuerpo de una mujer de 30 años de piel blanca y con cuernos negros que estaba unido a un Pokemon negro se encontraba en un tubo.

-Zetsu: Todo va según al plan Madre, Madara cree que el que podrá capturar a Necrozoma- dijo- pero no sabe que nosotros y necrozoma destruiremos a los legendarios del tiempo, espacio y dimensión para poder gobernar nuestras dimensiones- terminó para dar e la vuelta y no ver sonríen a la mujer que abría los ojos rápidamente viendo fijo al frente para cerrarlo.

Esta historia continuará 

Fin del Capítulo.

Nota del Autor:

Este capítulo abre la vida de Temari como una pareja con Naruto, aunque ella y Leaf como dijo está viajen a Kanto para aprender, así el rubio viajará más rápido.

Se está averiguando un poco quién es la verdadera villana y cuando todo salga a la luz todo en su momento, ¿una guerra se desatara?.

Por cierto estoy un poco ocupado y con muchas ideas así que escribo en el momento que se me ocurren y así las hago crecer, espero que les guste el capítulo.

Nos vemos el próximo fin de semana creo.


	31. Capitulo 30

Capítulo 30- Naruto Vs Fantina, Las sombras que muestran su poder contra una Luz reveladora.

12 de Octubre, 03:30pm, Campo de entrenamiento del centro Pokemon de Ciudad Corazón.

Naruto estaba viendo entrenar a sus Pokemon con una sonrisa en la cara, en 2 días se enfrentaría a Fantina y ver que Dratini su Pokemon más pequeño y tímido quería participar en la pelea de Gimnasio el le daría la oportunidad.

Hace unas horas había llamado a su casa en Kanto y dejó a Dartrix y Shinx en el rancho para que pudieran entrenar con sus Pokemon más fuertes, le sorprendió ver a su hermana Mito ñcontestarle ya que siempre que llamaba al rancho para transferir Pokemon era Jiraiya quien contestaba, la noticia que lo emocionó fue que Link(su Larvitar) había evolucionado a Papitar y estaba volviéndose muy poderoso por el entrenamiento del Tyranitar de su madre.

El rubio entrenó con sus Pokemon por un tiempo más antes de llevarlos con la enfermera Joy quien los curo y le dijo que descansara, el entró a su cuarto e ideó su estrategia contra Fantina ya que no sabía cuales eran los Pokemon de Fantina.

13 de Octubre, 10:00am, Rancho Pokemon De NarutoMito y Jiraiya, Pueblo Paleta, Kanto.

Una niña Pelirroja de 10 años se encontraba jugando con sus Pokemon que eran un par de Vulpix(uno de Kanto y otro Alola), un Eevee, y un pequeño recién Nacido que era un Fennekin, además de un pequeño que era propiedad de su hermano que había nacido del huevo que mandó hace un mes una Popplio un Pokemon tipo agua de Alola.

-Mito: Vamos Kurama, si queremos ganarle a onichan cuando vuelva tenemos que hacernos más fuerte- dijo Mito sonriendo con fuerzas y su Pokemon también sonrió, el quería ganarle a Yuki(Ninetales Alola) de Naruto.

En ese momento una Rubia y una castaña entraban al patio del donde una pelirroja las vio entrar y saltó a saludarlas.

-Mito: Hola Temari-Nee, Leaf-Nee es bueno verlas- dijo sonriendo- Ino-San acaba de llegar, ella está junto a Tsunade-BaaChan, la abuela me dijo que ustedes se reunieran con Ino-san para que se conocieran- dijo ella sonriendo para seguir entrenando a su Vulpix del tipo fuego.

Ambas chicas que acababan de llegar de Sinnoh se dirigieron a la zona donde la chica pelirroja le había señalado; cuando entraron vieron a una rubia de ojos celeste de su mismas sonreírles de una forma que demostraba nervios, hasta que se fijaron que una Rubia de Ojos Café les sonreía con una sinceridad pare decirles.

-Tsunade: Temari Y Leaf, les presento a Ino la otra prometida de Naruto- dijo señalando a la rubia que sonreía ahora más nerviosamente, para después decir- Ino, te presento a Temari y Leaf la prometida y novia de Naruto- dijo ella señalando a cada una y terminó diciendo- Ahora empezaremos la clases ahora, después pueden empezar a conocerse chicas- dijo sonriendo.

14 de Octubre, 10:30 am, Gimnasio de Ciudad Corazón, Sinnoh.

Un rubio de ojos azules se encontraba en el campo de que era de un tono oscuro y unas luces se empezaron a iluminar cuando una mujer de pelo morado y de un vestido del mismo color entró con un Referí detrás de ella; cuando esta se puso en posición y le sonrió el Referí habló:

-Referí: El combate entre Fantina la lider de Gimnasio de Ciudad Corazon y Naruto Uzumaki el retador de Pueblo Paleta está por empezar- dijo el y ambos entrenadores se pusieron en posición- Será un combate 3 Vs 3, el único que podrá cambiar Pokemon es el retador, la Primer Pokémon y movimiento es de la Líder- dijo.

-Fantina: es un honor conocerlo Sr. Uzumaki, espero que nos divirtámonos- dijo sonriendo mientras sacaba una pokeball y la lanzaba al aire diciendo- Mismagius a Escena- dijo ella y un Pokemon que parecía un candelabro con llamas moradas salía de su pokeball.

-Naruto: Un Chandelure ?... Rotomdex por favor- dijo el rubio y su pokedex animada salió rápidamente.

-Rotomdex:Chandelure el Pokemon Señuelo, las llamas que arden bajo sus llamas vagan sin Rumbo eternamente.- dijo la pokedex para regresar a su mochila para descansar.

-Naruto: Mmm... vamos es tu turno de pelear Dratini- dijo lanzando la pokeball del Pokemon tímido al aire y salió con una mirada nerviosa- Vamos Dratini no te asustes, se que puedes hacerlo- y su Pokemon asintió con fuerza.

-Fantina: Chandelure usa Pirotecnia contra Dratini- dijo y el candelabro se alistó.

-Naruto: Dratini Esquiva usando Acuajet- le ordenó y su Pokemon empezó a crear su acuajet.

El tipo Fantasma lanzó una balas de fuego al tipo dragon que gracias al acuajet lo esquivo rápidamente y logró impactarlo aunque sorprendentemente no le hizo daño.

-Fantina: Oh! Que lindo ataque, pero usaremos algo más fuerte ahora- dijo la miner feliz- Chandelure Bola sombra- dijo y su Pokemon se alistó.

-Naruto: Detenla con Lanzallamas y después contraatacó con pulso dragón- ordenó el rubio.

La tipo dragón detuvo la bola sombra con su lanzallamas que al chocar con esta hizo una bola de humo que aprovechó el tipo dragón que envió su ataque de pulso dragón al tipo fantasma que sorprendiendo al rubio lo esquivo girando sobró sí mismo como si fuera un trompo.

-Fantina: Jajaja- se rio tapándose la boca y el rubio la miro con curiosidad- Es divertido que tu no investigaras un poco porque viajaba cuando tus amigos me contaron un poco de tu- dijo sonriendo y el rubio entendió que Matis, Kalm o Blasco le contó un poco de su estilo de pelea- pero te dire soy una coordinadora también así que uno mis movimientos de escenario con mis peleas de Gimnasio- sonrió y el rubio entendió que tendría difícil la pelea- Ahora Chandelure usa Maldicion y polución- dijo sonriendo por que le gustaba la forma directa de pelear de Naruto.

-Naruto: Dratini usa Lanzallamas en el aire para quemar la polución e intenta esquivar la polución con acuajet- dijo el entrenador de Kanto.

Cuando la tipo dragón intentó crear su ataque tipo agua una sombra se estiró por debajo de ella haciéndolo caer bajo su maldicion, haciendo que esta se debilite cuando una nube morada se lanzó su Lanzallamas destruyendo la nube de veneno.

-Fantina: Chandelure usemos bola sombras contra Dratini y termina con Lanzallamas- dijo sonriente.

-Naruto: Dratini rayo hielo contra las bola sombra y usa acuajet contra el Lanzallamas- dijo ordenando a su Pokémon que atacara al tipo fantasma.

El tipo fantasma creó sus bola sombras(dos en realidad) que se dirigieron a la Pokemon tipo dragón que congeló con su rayo Hielo las bolas sombras que cayeron al suelo rompiéndose, cuando el Lanzallamas fue detenido por un calor de agua que salió de la boca de la tiñó dragón sorprendiendo a todos.

-Naruto:... co- como es posible que Dratini aprenda hidrobomba?- Pregunto el de Kanto y la lider también estaba asombrada por lo que acababa de pasar, una pokedex de vida propia salió tomándole fotos al tipo dragón para regresar a su mochila dejando con las pregunta al rubio.

-Fantina: Chandelure no dejes que esto nos detenga usemos bola sombras alrededor mientras te mueves - dijo sonriendo.

-Naruto: Dratini como lo hicimos con Lanzallamas en el entrenamiento, gira con tu punta de la cola mientras usa Hidrobomba- dijo sonriendo.

El tipo fantasma empezó a moverse a una gran velocidad mientras lanzaba bolas sombras que eran detenidas por un escudo de agua que se convirtió en un tornado de agua que atrapó al tipo fantasma/fuego haciéndolo caer al suelo noqueado junto a un Pokemon dragón que se encontraba cansado por el esfuerzo de usar el ataque más fuerte de los tipo agua junto a la maldicion que le puso el tipo fantasma.

-Referí: ambos Pokémon no pueden seguir, la primera ronda es un empate- dijo y ambos entrenadores asintieron.

-Fantina: Oh fue una batalla muy buena Chandelure no te preocupes mejoraremos juntos- dijo sonriendo antes de regresarlo para sacar a su siguiente Pokemon - Sal Mismagius- dijo sacando a un pokemon fantasma que parecía una bruja.

-Naruto: Estoy orgulloso de ti Dratini, fue tu primera batalla en un gimnasio y estuviste muy bien- dijo sonriendo mientras se agachaba y abrazaba su Pokemon antes de regresarla a su pokeball- Bien es tu turno Chimchar- dijo mientras lanzaba la pokeball del tipo fuego- Lanzallamas contra Mismagius Chimchar- ordenó el entrenador de Kanto.

-Fantina: Mismagius usa Piscoonda para detener el lanzaLlamas y usa Pulso umbrío para contraatacar- dijo la lider de Sinnoh.

El Pokemon tipo fuego lanzó su ataque rápidamente pero fue detenido por el movimiento tipo psíquico del tipo fantasma, después lanzó su pulso umbrío que no pudo esquivar el tipo fuego lanzándolo al otro lado del campo de batalla.

-Naruto: Chimchar no te dejes ganar por ese ataque levántate y usa Patada ígnea y puño fuego- dijo con fuerza y su Pokemon se levantó con fuerza corriendo hacia el tipo Fantasma.

-Fantina: Mismagius usa Pulso umbrío mientras gira y usa después bola sombra para terminar el trabajo- dijo sonriendo.

El tipo fantasma sonrió mientras giraba y hacía que el ataque tipo siniestro se moviera al azar, eso provocó que Chimchar no pudiera moverse cómodamente para usar sus ataques tipo fuego y cuando estuvo en el aire para usar su puño fuego fue golpeado por una bola sombra que lo hizo gruñir de dolor golpeando fuertemente el suelo ; el tipo fuego se levantó del suelo con un gruñido salvaje que despertó su habilidad "Mar de llamas" que potenciaba sus ataques tipo fuego.

-Naruto: aprovechemos esto Chimchar Lanzallamas a Máximo poder- ordenó con fuerza.

-Fantina: Mismagius usa Psicoonda- ordenó sería y el tipo fantasma sonrió.

El ataque del tipo fuego salió con una fuerza formidable pero fue detenido por el ataque del tipo fantasma que hizo retroceder al tipo fuego asustándolo y haciendo desaparecer su habilidad(por el momento), sonrió y apareció detrás de él en un destello de energía donde usó psicioonda en su espalda haciéndolo caer noqueado.

-Referí: Chimchar del retador no puede continuar la ganadora de esta ronda es la lider Fantina- dijo apuntando la bandera hacia la lider.

-Naruto: no te preocupes Chimchar, tu rival era muy poderoso y habilidoso- dijo mientras lo regresaba a su pokeball- mejoraremos juntos- le dijo y sabio otra pokeball que era la última oportunidad que le quedaba de ganar el Gimnasio- Vamos Gabite eres nuestra última oportunidad- dijo sacando a su Pokemon dragón/tierra que rugió fuertemente asustando un poco al tipo fantasma cosa que sorprendió a Fantina- Empecemos con garra dragón Gabite- ordenó el de Kanto.

-Fantina: Hoja mágica Mismagius- ordenó la lider.

El tipo dragón se movió rápidamente sorprendiendo al tipo fantasma que no esperaba que fuera rápido por su tamaño cuando iba a usar su movimiento fue golpeado por dos garras dragón que la hicieron tocar el suelo rápidamente.

-Naruto: Rápido Cometa dragón y Lanzallamas- ordenó el chico.

-Fantina: No dejaremos que eso pase, usa pulso umbrío en el cometa dragón y Esquiva el Lanzallamas- ordenó la mujer de pelo morado.

Inmediatamente el tipo fantasma intentó lanzar pulso umbrío para detener el ataque tipo dragón pero solo lo hizo explotar más rápido haciendo huir al fantasma que no pudo evitar ser golpeado por los cometas dragón gimiendo de dolor, cuando iba a levantarse el tipo dragón dejó ir un Lanzallamas a quema ropa sobre el tipo fantasma que no podía levantarse...

El tipo fantasma intentó levantarse pero cuando estuvo levitando el el aire un rígido del tipo dragón la hizo estremecerse haciendo que cayera al suelo noqueado, asombrando a la lider ya que su Pokemon más fuerte fue vencido.

-Referí: La tercera ronda es para el retador, el marcador va 2-2- dijo el Referí señalando con una bandera al rubio.

-Fantina: Oh no Mismagius- dijo preocupada, regresando a su Pokemon a su pokeball- No te preocupes, NOSOTROS RESOLVEREMOS ESTO GENGAR- dijo sacando al Pokemon fantasma de Kanto.

-Naruto: Cometa dragón Gabite- ordenó rápidamente sorprendiendo a Fantina ya que no le dio tiempo de pensar en una estrategia cuando sacó a su Pokemon.

-Fantina: Gengar intenta esquivarlo y usa Rayo confunso- Ordenó al mujer de pelo negro.

El dragón/ tierra lanzó su ataque al cielo el cual explotó y lastimó superficialmente al tipo fantasma que sonreía siniestramente apareciendo detrás del tipo dragón lanzándole un rayo que hizo mover la cabeza al tipo tierra que parecía confundido.

-Fantina: Bien hecho Gengar ahora usemos la combinación Sombra- dijo sonriendo mientras giraba.

-Naruto: Gabite estás bien?- le pregunto a su Pokemon el cual parecía un poco confundido, pero asintió eso hizo suspirar al rubio porque no sabía si su Pokemon podría aguantar y ganarle a Gengar-Garra dragón contra Gengar- ordenó el rubio a su Pokemon.

El o tipo fantasma desapareció y eso preocupó al rubio sobre todo cuando lo vio a parecer y golpear al tipo dragón con un puño sombra que lo hizo tambalear y se alejó para dispararle una bola sombrar, que hizo caer al suelo al tipo dragón que cuando se levantó Rugió con fuerza e intentó golpearlo con su garra dragón atacando al aire tropezándose para caer al suelo, se levantó enojado rugiendo por todo lo que pasaba.

-Fantina: Gengar sigamos así, usa Pulso Umbrío- ordenó la lider.

-Naruto: Vamos Gabite usa Cometa dragón- ordenó el chico.

El tipo fantasma sonrió cuando noto que el tipo dragón aún estaba confundido y cayó al suelo, aprovechó esa oportunidad lanzando su pulso umbrío que hizo volar al dragón contra las gradas del Gimnasio, esto hizo preocupar al rubio y a Fantina ya que no quería lastimar al tipo dragón.

-Naruto: GABITE- gritó preocupado y cuando se iba a acercar ala donde había caído su Pokemon pudo ver como el se levantaba furioso rugiendo,- Gabite... está bien?- le pregunto y su Pokemon lo vio furioso.

-Gabite: Estoy furioso padre- dijo el por medio de su aura sorprendiendo al rubio era la segunda vez que el tipo dragón le hablaba- No quiero perder otra vez padre, quiero ser más fuerte, quiero Ganar como hermana Natsu; quiero ser más poderoso- grupo el antes de rugir y empezar a brillar.

-Naruto: Gabite... estás evolucionando- dijo el serio y Rotomdex salió a tomar fotos de el suceso.

Gabite empezó a brillar y creció aun más, su cola se alargó y le salieron cosas parecidas a unas aletas/alas en los brazos, su aleta en la espalda creció más y algunas espinas salían de su cuerpo.

-Garchomp: GAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR- rugió fuertemente.

-Rotomdex: Garchomp el Pokemon Mach y última forma evolucionará de Gible, Vuela tan rápido como avión a Reacción, nunca se le escapa una presa- dijo el tomando fotos a Garchomp.

-Naruto: Gracias Rotomdex- dijo el a su pokedex que regresó a la pokeball- Esto no a acabado aún Fantina- dijo sonriendo- Vamos Garchomp usa Cometa Dragón- le ordenó a su Pokemon dragón/tierra.

-Fantina: No esperaba menos Sr. Uzumaki- dijo sonriendo- Gengar combinación Sombra- le dijo.

El tipo fantasma desapareció de la vista de todos pero eso no le importó al tipo dragón que mandó un Cometa al cielo creando meteoros de color morado que cayeron al suelo golpeando Justo a tiempo cuando el tipo fantasma quería golpear al con un puño Sombra, el tipo fantasma retrocedió ante el golpe y cuando iba a lanzar su bola sombra un golpe de cola del tipo tierra/dragón lo regresó a su pokeball sorprendiendo a todos.

-Referí: El combate de por la medalla de Ciudad Corazon ha terminado, el retador gana por regresar al Pokemon de la lider a su pokeball según las reglas de la Liga Pokemon- exclamó.

El rubio sonrió mientras miraba a su recién evolucionado Garchomp que rugía orgulloso de su victoria de Gimnasio, Fantina solo sonreía por la pelea que había tenido recientemente, había sido una de sus mejores peleas en las últimas semanas.

-Fantina: Sr. Uzumaki le entregó la medalla Reliquia de Ciudad Corazon- dijo sonriendo mientras le daba una medalla de Gimnasio sonriéndole.

-Naruto: Gracias Señorita Fantina, fue una gran batalla- dijo tomando la medalla y guardándola en su portamedalla para regresar a Garchomp a su pokeball y dirigirse al centro Pokemon.

De regreso en Kanto en el rancho del NarutoMito y Jiraiya.

Un par de rubias de 13 años se encontraban riendo a carcajadas con las historias que contaba una Castaña sobre el prometido/novio de las tres, incluso conocieron las dos rubias los otros Pokemon del rubio sobre todo a los 3 Pokemon favoritos del rubio que dejan en el rancho los cuales eran Kichi(Greninja Shiny), Natsu(Charizard) y Luna(Gardevoir).

Mito jugaba con sus Pokemon y el Pokemon bebé (Popplio) de su hermano que sonría mientras miraba como Natsu y Kichi miraban en una dirección en específico con una mirada de Preocupación.

Ese mismo día en el centro Pokemon de Ciudad Corazon, después de la pelea con Fantina.

El rubio había recuperado a sus Pokemon después de que la enfermera Jenny los curó, el los sacó y Dratini y Garchomp se mostraban contentos por sus victorias pero se podía ver a Chimchar triste por su derrota, el sabía que el no podía ayudar mucho a mejorar al tipo fuego ya que no conocía estrategias que quedaran con el tipo de pelea y nivel de Chimchar, así que lo mandó al rancho donde el aprendería de los Pokemon más fuerte del tipo lucha y fuego del rancho, seguro el Blaziken de su madre estaría contento de ver a otro tipo fuego/lucha como el.

En algún lugar del Monte Corona de Sinnoh.

Un tipo de pelo blanco sonreía mientras sacaba una pokeball morada la cual contenía a un Pokemon que le ayudaría a cumplir su plan de gobernación mundial, su sueño de que La Paz por fin pese durara con el hombre que merecía como el decía.

-Madara: tu me ayudarás a Gobernar este mundo... la creación del team Rocket al fin fue capturada y modifica o no- dijo sonriendo mientras sacaba a un Pokemon de dos metros de color negro con detalles morados y un collar en el cuello- Dark...Mewtwo- y el Pokemon Solo hizo una reverencia- JAJAJAJAJAJAJaAJAJAJA- se rio maléficamente- La guerra esta por empezar, y nosotros ganaremos- dijo y un Darkrai junto a un Latios de color oscuro con azul aparecía detrás de él- Los Pokemon con energía Oscura del ultra espacio son perfectos para derrotar a todos los legendarios- dijo sonriendo.

El tipo no se dio cuenta que un dragón negro con forma de serpiente lo miraba y salió volando hacia su torre, el creyó que había las tiempo pero nunca pensó que el Villano y Necrozoma tuvieran ayuda de la mujer de ojos perlas que duerme con poder robado de uno de sus hermanos; Al llegar a su torre miro a un pequeño Pokemon con un disfraz de roer amarillo que parecía un pikachu y le dijo en su idioma.

-Rayquaza: Mimikyu necesito que busques a mi elegido y le entregues el mapa de la flauta negra, y si quieres te quedes con el- le dijo y el tipo fantasma asintió- eres de los más poderosos Pokemon que he entrenado y quiero que ayudes al Elegido a encontrar a dos de sus pokemon Guardianes que le ayudarán a encontrar la Flauta Negra para llamarme y la Flauta Blanca que cura la oscuridad- le dijo.

El tipo fantasma originario de Alola asintió mientras buscaba el mapa y lo metía bajo su disfraz/cuerpo para salir de él lugar y encontrar a su prójimo entrenador o amigo si el destino lo quería así.

... esta historia continuará.

Fin del capítulo 30

Nota del Autor:

Hola a todos este capítulo cierra el arco de Inicio de Sinnoh, ahora abre el arco de la Guerra de la oscuridad donde Naruto tendrá que encontrar las flautas y pelear contra Madara.

También se mira que el Pokemon más poderoso del team de Sinnoh original será Garchomp junto con Riolu hasta que evolucione Dratini y regrese Dartrix, solo para que sepan no es que Chimchar sea débil solo que no quiero hacerlo OP como Riolu y Dartrix ya que son de los Pokemon cool(Dartrix no tanto).

Pregunta a qué pokemon Elite de Naruto Traemos de Kanto para este arco, pueden ser dos:

•Kichi(Greninja)

•Natsu(Charizard)

•Luna(Gardevoir)

•Yuki(Ninetales Alola)

•Ashura(Sceptile).

Nos vemos pronto aunque no se si actualice pronto estoy trabajando en algo y no tengo mucho tiempo libre ahora así que escribo poco y trabajo Más, así que nos vemos en la semana.


	32. Capitulo 31

Capítulo 31- El Poder del Dúo Dragón

No poseo ningún derecho sobre Pokemon y Naruto.

Forma de escribir:

~Fecha, Hora, Lugar~

-Diálogo:Hola cómo estás-

Capítulo 31

~18 de Octubre ,10:30 am, Pueblo Sosiego~

Naruto Uzumaki se encontraba sonriendo después de enterarse que su novia ya había conocido a su otra prometida y estaba junto con Temari en el rancho siendo alumna de Tsunade, incluso dijo que su madrina había aceptado a muchas estudiantes, una tal Liza (personaje de blanco y negro), Sakura e incluso a la heredera Hyuga que tenía 10 años una tal Hanabi.

El Uzumaki llegó al pueblo y se fue directo al centro Pokemon donde curó a sus Pokemon que pelearon contra unos entrenadores de camino al pueblo, incluso Dratini llegó a ganar mucha experiencia de batalla, se podía ver más confiada a la pequeña dragon, al llegar se le ocurrió la idea de llamar a uno de sus Pokemon más fuerte para que Dratini junto a Garchomp que acababa de evolucionar y se sentía el más poderoso aprendiera que no siempre es el más fuerte de todos, no es que el tipo tierra/dragón no le hiciera caso, lo contrario era más serio y obediente desde que evolucionó a su forma final, pero se confiaba much en las peleas, se volvía prepotente y eso era un punto malo cuando se enfrentara a los lideres de Gimnasio.

Cuando entró al centro Pokemon lo primero que hizo fue entregarle sus Pokemon a ala enfermera, sabía que no dilataría mucho ya que solo andaba tres Pokemon en su equipo ya que había(Riolu, Dratini y Garchomp) ya que sus otros Pokemon que había conseguido los mandó a entrenar al rancho(Chimchar, Dartrix y Shinx), inmediatamente llamó a su casa y respondió su hermana y mandó a llamar a una de sus Pokemon que sabía que Garchomp no retaría tan fácilmente.

En la entrada norte del Pueblo un Azabache que llevaba a su fiel Pokemon tipo eléctrico y sus compañeros de viaje un moreno con ojos achinados y una chica de cabello azul/morado, se encontraban entrando al pueblo ya que sería su siguiente parada antes de ir a Ciudad Corazon, Ash quería retar a la Líder del Gimnasio, mientras tanto en la entrada sur un chico de cabello morado con una cara seria entraba al pueblo, el quería entrenar más ya que Fantina no se encontraba en el gimnasio de Ciudad Corazon y quería mejorar a sus Pokemon antes de ir a Ciudad Rocavelo.

En el centro Pokemon un rubio sonreía ya que su plan funcionó y Garchomp había mejorado su actitud aunque fue un poco más a rechinadientes ya que la Pokemon que mandó a traer lo puso en su lugar mientras entrenaban, también el rubio se dio cuenta que su Pokemon había mejorado mucho en estos 3 meses que llevaba en Sinnoh y se había vuelto una Pokemon realmente poderosa, cuando estuvo por ir a buscar como descansar noto que un par de chicas lo miraban con mucha curiosidad, el solo lo ignoro no era la primera vez que pasaba en realidad era algo que le ocurría mucho, más cuando era acompañado de su novia o de Temari su amig... prometida, de sus prometidas, ignoró Rea parte y se fue a dormir temprano ya que su viaje en realidad lo dejó muy cansado.

~19 de Octubre, 9:30 am, Centro Pokemon de Pueblo Sosiego.~

Un Rubio estaba terminando de entrenar cuando escuchó a una voz familiar y dirigió su mirada y noto a 2 personas discutiendo, eran Paul y Ash, ambos discutían por qué no soportaban el estilo de entrenamiento del otro, para Ash Paul era un tipo que no conocía la amistad en los Pokemon y para Paul el Ketchum era un tipo muy suave al entrenar así que decidió hacer algo para calmarlos a los dos.

-Naruto: Oigan pueden calmarse están llamando mucho la atención- dijo el Uzumaki

-Ash: NARUTO- dijo gritó al ver a su amigo de infancia- Es Bueno ver que estas bien, me gustaría ponerme al día pero estoy intentan...- el azabache intento explicar lo que hacía pero Paul lo interrumpió.

-Paul: TUU... quiero la revancha- dijo serio, en ese momento que el pidió/ordenó su revancha un par de personas habían llegado están eran Brock y Dawn acompañadas por las chicas de ayer.

-Ash: QUEEE?, ¿tú le ganasteis a Paul?- Pregunto el azabache al Uzumaki.

-Naruto: Así es, en realidad fue divertido pelear con el, más que le vez que pelee contigo- dijo el Uzumaki antes de que se le ocurriera una idea- Es las qué tal si les doy la revancha a ambos, un 2 Vs 2, ustedes forman un equipo y yo otro cada uno de ustedes usarán 2 Pokemon y yo usare 4, así estaremos parejos- dijo sonriendo.

-Ash: No es mala idea, sería bueno tener una pelea en equipo- dijo Ash, el quería ver que tan fuerte se había vuelto Naruto ya que estaba muy confiado y era algo raro en el ya que nunca se confiaba.

Paul miro la cara seria del rubio al querer pelear contra los dos al mismo tiempo, algo le decía que era mejor estar preparado y usar a sus Pokemon más fuerte para pelear, no le gustaba la parte de hacer equipo con el perdedor pero tenía que aceptar la idea para poder tener su revancha así que así tirón en forma afirmativa, se dirigieron al campo de batalla del Gimnasio y Brock hizo de árbitro repitiendo las reglas que había dicho el rubio.

-Ash: Bien primero usaremos velocidad, así que vamos Buizel- dijo el chico de pele negro de pueblo Paleta sacando a uno de sus mejores Pokemon en su equipo actual.

-Paul: como siempre perdedor, sacando Pokemon débiles- dijo ya que miraba débil al tipo agua de Ash, así que sacó una pokeball y la lanzó- Sal Torterra - dijo y sacó a su inicial tipo planta que se miraba listo para pelear.

El rubio solo miro a los dos con ojos calculadores, sentía que Ash aceptó la batalla para ver que tanto había avanzado su Pokémon's y Paul parecía que quería probar que el era más fuerte ya que sacó a un Pokemon que se miraba fuerte así que sonrió, el iría con todo desde el inicio.

-Naruto: Vamos chicos hora de mostrar todo, ustedes dos miren desde aquí atrás- dijo sacando a dos de sus Pokemon para que vieran la pelea, Riolu y Dratini que se pusieron detrás de su entrenador estaban emocionado de ver pelear a esos dos en equipo- Sal Garchomp- dijo sacando a su primer Pokemon, el tipo tierra rugió apenas salió y todos se sorprendieron al ver ese Pokemon, se miraba fuerte sobretodo con lo fuerte que hizo temblar el suelo al rugir- Ahora muéstrales a todo lo poderosa que eres Natsu- dijo lanzando su pokeball al cielo y una Charizard con un lunar de corazón el la cola salió e hizo temblar fuertemente el suelo incluso hizo retroceder nervioso a Garchomp, después de la práctica de hoy más temprano y ayer había aprendido a respetar a su hermana.

Dawn admiraba a los dos Pokemon que parecían dragones(Garchomp es uno pero bueno) por el gran poder que demostraron con solo rugir, Brock solo miraba con seriedad la pelea, no quiso ser el Referí porque quería aprender todo lo que pudiera de este combate, sabía que Ash y Paul eran dos entrenadores con estilos muy diferentes y enfrentarse a un entrenador que parecía confiado en sus Pokemon y sobretodo sacar a dos Pokemon en sus etapas finales que parecían obedecerlo iba a ser interesante.

Ash se encontraba nervioso al ver a la Charizard de su amigo de infancia de pueblo Paleta, sobretodo por que el había visto cómo derrotó a su Charizard cuando apenas había evolucionado, además había oído hablar de Garchomp ya que la campeona De Sinnoh tenía uno.

Paul miraba con furia al entrenador rubio frente a él, apenas vio a la Charizard se dio cuenta que cuando enfrentó por primera es al rubio solo había enfrentado a su equipo de Pokemon más débil, eso fue un golpe para el orgullo del originario de Sinnoh.

-Naruto: será una sola ronda, si ustedes noquean a ambos de mi Pokemon ganan, pero si yo lo logro ustedes dos obviamente pierden- explicó el rubio ambos asintieron y se pusieron en posición para iniciar el combate.

Sin que nadie se diera cuenta dos chicas llegaron a ver la pelea, eran las dos chicas que habían visto al rubio ayer y la primera que era una Peli castaña con ojos café dijo a la que estaba a su lado.

-Chica desconocida: Será interesante ver al heredero del clan Uzumaki no Rose?-le pregunto la chica.

-Rose: Será muy interesante ver al tipo que peleo contra Sasuke, además he oído que está comprometido con Temari-Sama departe de Kankuro, quiero ver que tan fuerte es, será bueno ver mi competencia en la liga Sinnoh, Mei pon atención del que empató con Sasuke-san hace unos meses- contestó esta.

~De regreso a la Pelea.~

-Ash: Buisel usa Bomba sonica sobre Garchomp- ordenó el Azabache para probar la velocidad del tipo tierra dragón.

-Paul: Torterra... Planta Feroz- ordenó con seriedad, quería probar ha ambos Pokemon del rubio.

-Naruto: Garchomp defiéndete con Garra Dragón de ambos ataques- dijo serio a su Pokemon tierra/dragón que se puso en posición- Natsu detén esas raíces con Garra Dragón y contraataca con Enfado- terminó de ordenar el rubio.

El Pokemon tipo agua lanzó de su cola una una vibración sonica hacia Garchomp que ni se movió solo espero el ataque que lo destruyó con sus garras dragón para después rugir pidiendo que atacara con todo eso enojo a Buizel, Natsu voló y espero que salieran las raíces cuando estas aparecieron con su velocidad(nota la velocidad de Natsu es de 110 en este momento y aún no a llegado a su Máximo) destruyó todas las que vio con sus garras dragón y dejó salir su ataque de Enfado que hizo retroceder a Torterra por el golpe haciendo gritar de dolor, cosa que sorprendió a Paul ya que nunca había visto a su Pokemon revivir tanto daño de un solo ataque; por otro lado Buizel también recibió el ataque del tipo dragón que lo hizo tambalearse por el dolor, Natsu solo hizo un gruñido por el resultado de su movimiento ya que aún no estaba al nivel del de su padre ya que el habría vencido a ambos Pokemon de un solo ataque.

-Ash: ¿Buizel estás bien?- Pregunto preocupado Ash así Pokemon que asintió con poca fuerza, el entendía que su Pokemon estaba débil por lo que había pasado- No, nos dejaremos vencer por eso Buizel usa Acuajet para nivelar el combate- ordenó el azabache y su Pokemon se puso en posición para hacer el movimiento.

-Paul: Torterra no me importa si tienes que descansar por ese movimiento, mueve el trasero y usa Llueve Hojas- ordenó Paul a su Pokemon que respiraba pesadamente e intentaba seguir la ordenes de su entrenador.

-Naruto:... Natsu usa Envate Ígneo para detener a Buizel y Garchomp usa Terremoto- ordenó el Uzumaki.

Buizel salió a una gran velocidad impulsado por el agua que salía de su cuerpo pero fue interceptado por la envestida de fuego de Natsu que lo golpeó mandándolo al suelo quedando noqueado, Natsu se mantuvo en el aire y gruñó de dolor por el daño que recibe al hacer el movimiento, Torterra por su parte intentó atacar con la lluvia de hojas pero no pudo moverse y con un fuerte rugido Garchomp liberó un terremoto potente que hizo temblar todo el campo de batalla noqueando al pobre tipo planta que ya no tenía energía para seguir peleando.

Paul miraba con furia al rubio, no porque le haya ganado dos veces con el combate de hoy, sino porque se dio cuenta que el rubio no había utilizado a sus Pokemon más fuerte en su primera batalla, lo que lo enojaba ene es que lo trato como un novato en sus dos flanges, enojado regresó a su Pokemon a su pokeball y se fue del centro Pokemon.

Ash estaba viendo a Buizel que apenas podía abrir los ojos y se notaba que estaba cansado y decepcionado por su combate el Azabeche le sonrió por su esfuerzo, el estaba orgulloso de su Pokemon aunque haya perdido, el sabía que si esa Charizard había derrotado a su Charizard era porque en realidad era fuerte.

Dawn miro con cierto asombro al rubio había escuchado de Brock en Ciudad Pirita que los Pokemon del rubio eran fuertes pero derrotara Ash y Paul al mismo tiempo lo dejaba como un entrenador súper poderoso, Brock por su parte analizo los Pokemon del rubio y se dio cuenta que ambos estaba bien entrenados y sobretodo tenían un vinculo fuerte con su entrenador, además se podía ver que aunque Natsu no estaba en su equipo y se encontraba en el rancho del rubio según escuchó de Tracy cuando hablaba con el algunas veces, este entrenaba con los Pokémon's más fuerte del rancho de NarutoMito donde aprendía y se volvían las fuerte, esa era la diferencia entre los Pokemon de Ash y Naruto, ellos siempre entrenaban para ser más fuertes en el rancho, y los de Ash vivían en armonía tranquilos sin enfrentarse a Pokemon más fuete que los hicieran subir de nivel.

El rubio negó con la cabeza por el combate, el esperaba que Ash y Paul dejaran su orgullo y lo entregarán en equipo para que aprendieran del estilo de ambos pero eso no pasó, gracias a ese error y al poder de sus Pokemon pudo ganar fácilmente el combate, vio a donde estaban Riolu y Dratini que tenían una mirada decidida en su rostro que reflejaba que ambos querían ser igual o más fuertes que Natsu y solo sonrió por eso, sería un camino largo para ambos y eso significaba más entrenamiento para el y ambos Pokemon.

Con las chicas que miraban a Naruto.

Mei y Rose(ambas son las protagonistas femeninas de Blanco y Negro 1 y 2), miraban con seriedad al rubio, sonrieron para darse la vuelta e irse con lo que vieron sabían que tenían que entrenar más para la liga si querían derrotar al rubio, este año la liga Sinnoh sería interesante.

~En la ruta 214 de Sinnoh~

Madara Uchiha estaba sentado viendo el cielo sonriendo con odio y una mirada de locura, El estaba cerca de su primer paso para decirle al mundo que le tuviera miedo y lo primero que haría sería demostrar que el era el más poderosos con algunos legendarios en su equipo.

~En algún lugar cerca de Ciudad Rocavelo.~

Un Pájaro de color negro con su plumas del pecho blancas y las de su cabeza de color negro le hacían parecer un sombrero bajaba cerca de la entrada principal de la ciudad con un Pokemon que parecía un títere de Pikachu que llevaba de su cola un rollo de pergamino antiguo con una nota en el.

-Mimikyu: ¿Estas seguro que es aquí Honchkrow-san?, Rayquaza-sama dijo que no le dilatará buscando a Uzumaki Naruto- dijo el tipo fantasma.

-Honchkrow: estoy seguro Mimi-Chan, estamos en la entrada de Ciudad Rocavelo, nuestro futuro entrenador está cerca- dijo sonriendo el tipo volador/siniestro.

Mimikyu solo lo miraba serio, el no estaba seguro de lo que quería decir el tipo volador pero seguro estaba ideando una idea loca como siempre.

Fin del Capítulo 31.

Notas del Autor: Se que me dilate en subir el capítulo pero es que esta semana fue ocupada y estuve muy ocupado con cosas de mi familia y trabajo, eso le complico un poco el escribir el capítulo y espero que haya sido de su agrado.

Además ya viene la primera cara a cara entre Naruto y Madara así que estará interesante el próximo capítulo que no se si subiré esta semana que viene o la otra.


	33. Capitulo 32

Capítulo 32- Las Máscara de Madara Uchiha.

No Poseo ningún derecho sobre Pokemon y Naruto.

~23 de Octubre, 03:22pm, Ruta 215 de Sinnoh~

Naruto Uzumaki sonreía mientras cenaba con sus Pokemon, podía ver como Natsu su Charizard era quien cuidaba ahora de Dratini quien se enrollaba en ella para poder sentir el calor de una hermana Mayor y se ponía detrás de esta en los entrenamientos para aprender todo lo que podía de la inicial tipo fuego de Kanto; Riolu por su parte solo los miraba serio y entrenaba más duro, no tenía nada en contra de Natsu ya que el seguía hablando con Riolu en sus entrenamiento solo que prefería entrenar aparte porque el no podía aprender ningún ataque o ejercicio para poder controlar sus movimientos de tres Pokemon que básicamente eran dragones(Natsu es la única que no es tipo dragón) y se sentía raro entrenado con ellos.

El rubio al meditar lo que le dijo Riolu pensó en traer a uno de sus Pokemon más fuerte que le podía enseñar algo de pelea cuerpo a cuerpo así como una forma de usar su Hueso Veloz como la Esfera Aural, cuando tuviera tiempo en el centro Pokemon de Ciudad Rocavelo el mandaría atraerlo.

~24 de Octubre, 05:22pm, Ciudad Rocavelo.~

Un hombre de un pelo largo de color negro azabache que vestía una armadura samurai antigua con una máscara distintiva caminaba tranquilamente por la ciudad hasta que llegó al centro de esta, se sentó en una banca mientras miraba el cielo y sonreía ante la belleza del naranja morado que lo cubría demostrando el crepúsculo, si alguien pudiera ver su sonría debajo de la máscara podría haberse dado cuenta de lo maquiavélica que era, un tipo de tez pálida y con dos colores de pelo junto a él sonrió también para decirle.

-Tipo: Madara-Sama es hora de iniciar el plan- dijo mientras se iba del lugar.

-Madara: este chico es desesperado, pero tiene Razón... es hora de Bailar- dijo sonriendo malévolamente.

Sin que nadie se diera cuenta se cuenta saco dos pokebolas moradas y la lanzó al aire sacando dos Pokemon, uno negro que parecía un fantasma con pelo blanco y un Gato de dos metros de color Negro con ojos morados brillando en furia, estos dos Pokemon tenían un collar en el cuello que se notaba que hacía algo en los dos.

-Madara: Es hora del Show... Mewtwo Usa Trueno en los edificios y tu Darkrai usa Hipnosis en todos los que puedas y activa Pesadilla- dijo sonriendo cuando vio a al legendario empezar a atacar y al Pokemon Genético desatar una tormenta que dirigía sus rayos a algunos de los edificios destruyendolos

~ese mismo Día, 05:24pm, Ciudad Rocavelo~

Naruto sonreía alegremente mientras curaba a sus Pokemon el había logrado ganarle a algunos entrenadores el la ruta 215 y su Riolu y Dratini habían subido bastante su nivel gracias a ver lo fuerte que se había vuelto Natsu, diablos incluso Garchomp se había esforzado más en su entrenamiento, desde que que trajo a Natsu a su equipo actual sus Pokemon más nuevos y débiles según la perspectiva de el ya que se podía notar que aunque eran fuerte para enfrentar al equipo actual de Ash y Paul no era suficiente para la liga y necesitaba entrenar más a su equipo.

Después de un rato se fue a llamar a su casa y habló con su hermana y Padrino por un rato, su novia Leaf y su ahora prometida Temari habían salido junto con Tsunade a la Isla espuma Donde irían a un viaje de aprendizaje para curar algunos Pokemon que se lastimaban en la isla por los combates y algunos desastres por los remolinos que se formaban dentro las cuevas de la isla, le pidió a su hermana que le mandara a uno de sus Pokemon más fuertes y sobre todo uno con el cual tenía un vínculo muy fuerte.

Cuando estaba por ir a buscar que comer escuchó un rayo caer cerca del centro Pokemon haciendo que se valla la Luz por segundos antes de que la planta, de pronto un montón de explosiones se empezaron a escuchar y algunas de las personas a su alrededor empezaron a caer desmayados para empezar a gritar, esto puso nervioso al rubio que salió rápido del centro Pokemon para ver cómo alguna edificios eran destruidos por algunos rayos y dos Pokemon que se encontraban flotando eran los responsables de esto.

-Naruto: No puedo dejar que esto siga así... creo que tendremos que intervenir- dijo serio el chico mirando sus pokeball, esto hizo que corriera a donde se entraban los Pokemon.

~En el tiempo que pasaba todo lo de Naruto, Entrada principal de Ciudad Rocavelo~

Un Trío de personas que vestían una capa negra con nubes rojas entraba a la ciudad, un pelirrojo, una chica de pelo morado y un azabache enmascarado entraba con rapidez a la ciudad, se podía ver en la cara de el pelirrojo y la chica de morado que iban con prisa y desesperación, el silencio fue cortado cuando el enmascarado se paró.

-Enmascarado: Nagato y Konan sigan adelante, parece que un amigo de nuestro querido Madara está aquí para ayudarlo- dijo serio y ambos asintieron cuando vieron a un tipo de tez muy pálida sonreía mientras caminaba- ¿Es hora de Bailar no Zetsu?- Pregunto sacando una pokeball.

-Zetsu: Como quieras Tobi... o mejor dicho Obito Uchiha- dijo sacando su pokeball- Sal Abosmanow- dijo el hombre pálido con pelo blanco y negro.

-Óbito: Sal Pyroar es hora de acabar con esto- dijo serio mientras sacaba a su Pokemon Leon tipo fuego de Kalos- Es hora de empezar, no dejaré que todo lo que hicisteis se quede así Zetsu, tú y la Bruja de tu madre pagarán por todo- dijo con furia el Uchiha.

~Centro de la Ciudad~

Algunas Explosiones junto con los sonidos de truenos y gritos de horror era todo lo que se podía escuchar en la ciudad, un hombre enmascarado reía feliz viendo todo lo que pasaba, su plan iba a la perfección sorprendentemente solo algunos entrenadores pudieron soportar la hipnosis de Darkrai y aunque ellos intentaron detener al enmascarado y a los dos Pokemon que el sacó originalmente todos ellos cayeron frente al Charizard de color negro con llamas azules.

-Madara: ¿Bien esto es demasiado fácil no mega Charizard?- le pregunto a su Pokemon que rugió fuertemente asintiendo con la cabeza- Es hora de terminar tod..- fue interrumpido por un grito.

-Naruto: Natsu frena a ese... Charizard con Lanzallamas y tu Garchomp intente detener a Drakrai con Cometa Draco- ordenó serio aunque por dentro el estaba asombrado y nervioso, el sabía que sus Pokemon no estaban al nivel de esos Pokemon pero debía intentar retrasarlos un poco para esperar ayuda, antes de llegar al parque había marcado a Kakashi para informarle que la ciudad estaba bajo ataque.

Ambos Pokemon del Uzumaki intentaron usar sus ataques pero la velocidad de los Pokemon del Uchiha fue demasiado para ellos y contra atacaron usando un ataque infierno por parte de Mega Charizard y un viento aciguo que desastivilizaron los movimientos de los Pokemon del rubio.

-Naruto: Diablos esto será difícil...- No pudo terminar porque un trueno cayó cerca de el, y noto a un Pokemon que nunca había visto era como un gato de color negro, lastima que Rotomdex se había quedado para que no fuera destruida o dañada en una pelea así.

-Madara:... acabemos con esto, Mega Charizard usa Onda Ígnea sobre estos dos- dijo sonriendo.

-Naruto: NATSU NO DEJES QUE USE MOVIMIENTO DETENLO CON USANDO ENFADO- ordenó el Uzumaki.

El tipo fuego mega evolucionado se movió rápido para acabar con los Pokemon del rubio y lanzó su onda ígnea que fue detenida por muy poco por el ataque del tipo dragón, aún así el tipo fuego Mega evolucionado que aún así golpeó a los dos Pokemon con algo de fuerza haciéndolo retroceder.

-Naruto: ¿Natsu, Garchomp están bien?- les pregunto y ambos asintieron gruñendo un poco.

-Madara: aunque sea vamos a bailar un rato- dijo sonriendo mientras miraba a su Charizard reír algo que puso nervioso a Naruto; el Uchiha iba a decir algo cuando escuchó como dos golpes bajaban a sus Pokemon que estaban destruyendo la ciudad.- Darkrai Usa Hipnosis sobre ese Garchomp y termínalo con Brecha Negra y Mewtwo usa Psicocorte sobre Charizard- dijo serio con los ojos cerrados hasta que dos Dragoalientos interrumpieron los ataques de su Pokémon legendarios.

Naruto junto a Madara vieron a dos Pokemon que parecían una formas raras de Salamence y de Gyarados, los más extraños y sorprendente era el poder que ambos mostraron, se pudo escuchar a uno de los entrenadores gritarle a Naruto como si lo conociera de todo la vida aunque el rubio sonrió al escuchar la voz de su primo.

-Nagato: Naruto Muévete nosotros no es encargaremos de esos dos- dijo señalando a Darkrai y a Mewtwo.- Preocúpate de De ese megaCharizard aunque me da la espina que sacará a su otro Mega para no perder mas tiempo- dijo serio y vio que Madara sonrió.

-Madara: eres listo Nagato, no por nada tu junto con Konan, Obito y Yahiko fueron mis aprendices en Akatsuki- dijo sonreído y Naruto solo se puso serio vio a su primo que dijo con los labios "después te explicó", Madara sacó una pokeball y la tiro al aire y un Houndoom salió de ella- Desatémosle un infierno viviente... Mega Evoluciona Houndoom- dijo mientras tocaba una piedra de su túnica y Houndoom empezó a brillar mientras aullaba.

Naruto solo se puso serio y nervioso al ver el Mega Houndoom, si antes está nervioso cuando vio a Megacharizar ahora estaba aterrado de lo que podía pasar si no encontraba una forma de terminar con esto antes de que el Uchiha Mayor decidiera ponerse serio.

-Naruto: ¿es hora de demostrar todo lo que tenemos no chicos?- dijo viendo a sus Pokemon mientras estos asentía y miraban serios a los Pokemon frente a él y sacaba una pokeball de su bolsillo y la lanzaba al aire- Es hora de salir y ayudar al equipo... Kichi- dijo mientras un greninja Negro salía y cuando tocó el suelo creó una espada de Hielo lista para ser usada- Es Hora de que digitales este Baile También chicos, Kichi sube sobre Natsu y usa HidroBomba, Natsu Enfado cuando Kichi suelte la HidroBomba y Garchomp Terremoto- dijo serio y Madara sonrió.

-Madara: Buena estrategia Mocoso pero... ¿serán los suficientemente rápidos?- dijo mientras Naruto solo lo miraba serio- MegaHoundoom usa Colmillo Rayo sobre ese Greninja Shiny y tu MegaCharizard X usa Enfado para acabar con esos dos semi dragones- ordenó al final burlándose de Natsu y Garchomp.

~De regresó con Tobi~

El hombre Pálido ayudante de Madara estaba nervioso, no sabía que hacer su Pokemon más fuerte estaba muy débil y el Pokemon del Uchiha se podía ver que estaba con fuerza de sobra y lo único que podía hacer era sacar un Pokemon que podría todo el plan de su madre de cabeza, el tendría que escaparse de esta y para eso ocuparía un pokemon a su Pokemon favorito.

-Zetsu: es hora de que me divierta contigo Obito-kun, haré lo mismo que hice con Rin-Chan y lo mismo que hice con la Prometida de Madara-San y el hermano menor de Madara-san- dijo sonriendo mientras Obito mostraba desprecio- te volveré loco, hasta que intentes matarte como lo hizo Tu amada Ron-Chan y ahora está en el mejor hospital Psiquiátrico de Kalos de donde es originaria- dijo sonriendo mientras lanzaba su pokeball- Sal Hypno- dijo sonriendo.

~ De regresó con Naruto y sus Pokemon Vs MegaCharizard y MegaHoundoom de Madara~

Kichi y Natsu estaban llenos de Moretones y muy cansados mientras que Garchomp apenas y podía estar de pie ya que habían recibidos muchos a ataques de los Pokemon de Madara aunque ellos habían acertados algunos golpes sorprendiendo al Uchiha por el nivel de Pokemon de un mocosos no les hacía más que rasguños a su equipo, los Pokemon de Madara estaban en un nivel muy diferente Gracias a la Mega evolución y aunque sus Pokemon le hicieron daño con sus primeros ataques en conjunto como la HidroBomba deKichi mientras estaba sobre Natsu fue una buena combinación Mega Houndoom aún resistía y estaba de pie sonriendo malévolamente con fuerza y buscando presas además de ver la Sonrisa de Madara que se quitó su máscara solo aumentaba el terror de esa mirada con maldad y poder resguardado por la soberbia de Madara era suficiente para ponerlos nerviosos.

-Madara: en un par de años habrías echo un gran baile frente a mi pero ahora solo eres una hormiga frente a Mi mocoso, pero admitiré que fuiestes mas interesante que los guardianes de Mewtwo, ahora terminemos con esto- dijo mientras les daba órdenes a su Pokemon pero Naruto no ponía atención ya que su aura de unía a sus Pokemon.

Naruto sintió que su muñeca ardía y vio su muñequera aquella que le regaló su hermana que contenía la piedra que había guardado su abuelo en aquel baúl, al verla brillar la iba a tocar pero vio como sus Pokemon lo

Miraban y sonreían al verlo, ellos por su aura le decían que no se rendían que podían seguir adelante, cerró sus ojos Justo cuando lo hizo Kichi y un torbellino lo cubrió totalmente y sin querer tocó su muñequera de su brazo Izquierdo y unos lazos se dirigieron hacia Natsu y Garchomp que empezaron a brillar.

Garchomp terminó de brillar y una forma de un tipo tierra más grande apareció, sus púas pequeñas ahora eran más grande, sus aletas se transformaron en unas aletas que parecían una Hoz y su cola era más parecida a la cola de un tiburón, rugió fuertemente y una pequeña tormenta de Arena se desató.

Cuando Natsu dejó de Brillar se pudo ver a un Charizard más alto con dos alas más finas y con aspecto más draconiano, unas alas extras en sus manos que le permitían volar más rápido y sus cuernos se volvieron más largo dando un aspecto rudo, aunque conservaba su marca de nacimiento en forma de corazón en su cola se podía decir que era intimidante y hermosa su... evolución y empezó a hacer calor y a brillar el sol como nunca lo había visto que se combinó con la tormenta de arena.

Kichi que estaba en un torbellino camino tranquilamente mientras este desaparecía mientras Naruto abría los ojos y sentía como su aura estaba combinada con las de sus Pokemon, cuando el torbellino desapareció totalmente de donde estaba Kichi si alguien miraba bien se podían notar que alrededor de sus ojos estaban con un color naranja como unas marcas en sus mejillas parecidas a la de Naruto y sus detalles rojos eran naranja, y desenvainó su espada de Hielo poniéndose en posición de combate.

-Naruto:... Parece que tuvimos un power sip de último minuto Madara, ¿que dices seguimos Bailando?- dijo serio mientras Madara sonreía.

-Madara: Ahora empieza la verdadera danza Naruto- dijo sonriendo.

... Esta Historia continuará.

Fin del Capítulo 32.

Nota del Autor: Feliz Año Nuevo a todos se que actualiza fuera de mi tiempo normal pero he pasado muy movido y no he podido actualizar pero terminare cada historia que he publicado, aunque me dilate lo haré.

Nos vemos y que disfruten su Día.


	34. Capitulo 33

Capítulo 33- Si queremos Mejorar.

No poseo ningún derecho sobre Pokemon y Naruto.

~24 de Octubre, 07:30pm, Ciudad Rocavelo.~

El parque de Ciudad Rocavelo era un desastre al igual que la mayoría de Edificios que fueron impactado por por Truenos de Mewtwo, mientras todo ese desastre era el paisaje un MegaGryarados se enfrentaba a un Darkrai que evitaba unos colmillos hielos y Acuacolas con difulcutad gracias a la velocidad que llevaba, un MegaSalamence peleaba contra un Mewtwo oscuro que se miraba confiado pero no estaba a un nivel muy superior del Pokemon dragón.

-Nagato: así se hace Gyara terminemos con Esto usa GigaImpacto- le ordenó a su Pokemon que con un rugido se dirigió con su ataque al tipo Siniestro.

-Konan: sigamos el ejemplo de esos dos Salamence usa DragoAliento- ordenó y su Pokemon siguió las órdenes.

Ambos Pokemon lanzaron sus ataques y aunque los dos Legendarios intentaron contraatacar fueron neutralizados sus ataques, Mewtwo lanzó un Psicocorte que fue esquivado por MegaGyarados y Darkrai intentó golpear a MegaSalamence con un pulso umbrío que fue devorado por el aliento dragón.

En la otra pelea Naruto era superado por muy poco por Madara pero aunque logró Mega evolucionar a sus Pokemon y lo que el creía que era una Sincronización por aura con Kichi(Greninja Shiny) no podía dejar de pensar que aún estaba lejos de derrotar a ese MegaCharizard además del MegaHoundoom del Uchiha, sabía que aunque intentaba derrotar a los dos aún le faltaba mucho de experiencia para poder derrotar a un entrenador de élite y experiencia como Madara.

-Madara: MegaCharizard usa Infierno sobre ese Mega Garchomp y tu MegaHoundoom usa Comillo Trueno sobre ese Greninja, después Mega Charizard X usa Envite Ígneo sobre MegaCharizard Y, Mega Houndoom usa Pulso Umbrío sobre los tres Pokemon del rubio para acabar con esto - ordenó serio el Uchiha y sus Pokemon asintieron.

-Naruto: Kichi usemos combinación Rasenshuriken para golpear a Mega Charizard... X y tu Garchom Usa cometa Draco sobre ese Mega Houndoom- le ordenó el Uzumaki a sus dos Pokemon en el suelo y vio hacia arriba- Natsu usa Enfado para acabar con Ese Mega Charizard y demostrar quien es la más fuerte.- le ordenó y la Pokemon rugió.

De repente el calor aumentó mucho y la tormenta de arena paró, parecía que Natsu había adquirido la habilidad sequía al Mega evolucionar, cosa rara ya que esa habilidad solo la tenían 3 Pokemon conocidos y uno era un legendario, pero eso no fue todo Kichi fue sumamente rápido y lanzó su Rasenshuriken(HidroBomba combinada con un Shuriken de Agua) hacia MegaCharizard X que fue detenido momentáneamente por el infierno para ser evaporizado por el poder del ataque del tipo fuego gracias a la sequía, además el cometa dragón de Garchomp( MegaGarchomp) no logró darld del todo al tipo siniestro que con una velocidad aún mayor que La de Kichi usando Colmillo trueno el cual impactó al tipo agua haciéndolo gruñir de dolor a el y a Naruto que sintió todo el ataque en su brazo, para acabar Natsu le dio con su enfado a MegaCharizard X pero su Envite ígneo fue suficiente para protegerlo e impactar a Natsu mandándola al suelo; los tres Pokemon de Naruto se encontraban cansado y fatigados por ya que nunca habían peleado así y aún más contra un rival tan poderoso.

Madara miraba frente a él a un niño... no un entrenador que por fin había llamado su atención desde Hashirama, un entrenador que tenía un futuro prometedor para darle un Baile verdadero dentro de unos años, el lo vio y noto que su Mega evoluciones y lo que fuera que haya pasado con su Greninja no era perfecta y no era necesario que el peleara con el ya que sería una pérdida de tiempo, el mocoso apenas pudo controlar la transformación y aunque había podido atacar a su Pokemon o estaban al nivel aún así que decidió darle más tiempo al mocoso, sería divertido si llegaba a cumplir sus expectativas.

-Madara: eres bueno mocoso, muchos ya habrían caído frente a MegaHoundoom y aún más frente a mi MegaCharizard X- Lo felicito Madara al chico- pero tus Pokémon's aún no controlan sus Mega evoluciones, tu MegaCharizard Y, además de tu Mega Garchomp no dilatarán mucho en esa forma, y tu... modo Greninja no es Perfecto porque respira pesadamente, así que me retiraré Junto a mi Mega Houndoom MegaCharizard X y nos volvernos a ver - dijo sonriendo-... tienes cuatro años mocoso, mejora y nos enfrentamos en las islas Remolino, si me derrotas no liberaré a mi aliado, pero si gano... el mundo arderá bajo el poder de los ultraentes- terminó de decir y luego miro a los dos Pokemon legendarios que había capturados- Si los pueden detener es problema suyo, ya cumplieron con su propósito, nos vemos... mocoso- dijo sonriendo regresando a su Pokemon fuego/siniestro mientras subía a la espalda de su MegaCharizard y desaparecía a una velocidad extraordinaria.

El Uzumaki vio todo con impotencia pero sabía que todo lo que decía el Uchiha era verdad y sin saber sus ojos se cerraron y empezó a caer al suelo no supo nada.

Nagato vio como su primo caí desmayado después de que Madara decidió irse sobre su Mega Charizard X y se dirigió a ayudar a su primo antes de que alguien intentara robarle sus medalla o Pokemon ya que algunos ladrones estaban aprovechando esta oportunidad, sacó a uno de sus pokemon más fuerte el cual era Arcanai para defender a su primo mientras el se encargaba de detener a Darkrai, pero cuando estaba por sacarlo un grupo de Malí antes se acercaron al chico con malas intenciones pero un Pokemon volador de color negro lanzó un pulso umbrío mientras baja y un Pokemon parecido a un pikachu uso una garra umbría para dejar a un eevee junto a Naruto y salir del lugar, Nagato noto que el Pokemon llevaba una especie de mochila con el y pudo reconocer a ambos Pokemon por sus marcas distintivas, eran Pokemon del Templo ocultó que era vigilado por los Monjes del clan Uzumaki y gracias a la bendición de Arceus y Celebi podían vivir cientos de años antes de dejar a un sucesor.

-Nagato: Interesante parece que estás destinado a algo más a ser un legado Naruto- dijo mientras volteaba y veía como su Mega Pokemon derrotaba al Darkrai y aprovechó esto para usar un bola de contención y enviarlo al centro de investigación del Policía internacional para la cual trabajaba.- Ahora vamos ayudar a Naruto- dijo para bajar a buscar a su primo.

Konan terminó de derrotar al Mewtwo y se dirigió a ayudar a su amigo para cuidar a su primo, ambos se dirigieron al centro Pokemon para que la enfermera Joy que era especialista en Pokemon y Humanos lo atender mientras ellos atrapaban a todos los criminales que robaron e intentaron violar a algunas personas, eso último fue asqueroso y depravado pero algunas personas así eran, si no fue porque sacaron a dos Pokemon cada uno de seguro habían habido muchas violaciones pero con la ayuda de otros dos miembros de La Policía Internacional lograron evitar eso.

~ Con Obito al otro lado de la ciudad.~

El Uchiha estaría en loco o en muchos problemas sino hubiera sacado a su Umbreon que derrotó al Hypno del bicolor que escapó usando una distracción.

-Obito: así que eso quiere- se dijo a sí mismo ya que logró que el originario de Jhoto le dijera que era lo que buscaban- Juro que te detendré y me vengaré Zetsu, no solo por Rin-Chan, sino por Minato-Sensei y Kushina-Sensei, no dejare que tú y la perra loca de tu madre liberen a los Ultraentes, Minato-sensei dio su vida para que no lo hicieran hace años y no dejare que ustedes lo logren ahora que no esta- dijo serio mientras el y sus dos Pokemon (Pyorar y Umbreon) lo seguían para buscar a sus amigos y decirles lo que descubrió.

Mientras los buscaba vio como Nagato cargaba a un chico con Konan siguiéndolo junto a un Eevee de color blanco que pudo ver que era un Shiny, pudo reconocer al chico y vio que era el hijo de su sensei y corrió a ayudarlo, cuando llegó junto a ellos le dijo que Pyorar lo llevaria a rubio y Nagato al centro Pokemon para que lo revisaran.

Al llegar la enfermera Joy junto a su Chancey atendieron al rubio y lo pusieron en una habitación, después fueron atendido sus tres Pokemon y se revisó a sus otros Pokemon para asegurarse que todos estuvieran bien, cuando todos salieron de la habitación hubo una pequeña que no salió de ella, era una pequeña perrita de color gris con detalles blanco con una mochila que se sentaba en suelo mirando a la ventana.

La eevee Shiny empezó a ver al rubio con una mirada crítica y aunque intentaba no parecer nada más que un simple visitante no sabía porque sus cuidadores lo mandaron a ayudar y guiar al Uzumaki, tal ves si esos dos le hubieran explicado mejor a ella y a los monjes entendería mejor su misión.

~25 de Octubre, 04:30am, Centro Pokemon de Ciudad Rocavelo~

El rubio abría los ojos y lo primero que vio fue un blanco abrumador, nervioso al no saber dónde estaba se sentó en la cama y pudo ver que se encontraba en una habitación del centro Pokemon, entonces se dio cuenta que no había derrotado a Madara y sus Pokemon habían sido heridos por su culpa al no estar preparado para pelear con alguien como él Uchiha, cuando estaba por levantarse sintió algo pesado en sus piernas y vio como un eevee se subía su cama e intentaba quietarse una mochila para dártela al rubio.

El Uzumaki entendió al pequeño Pokemon y agarró la mochila para abrirla, en ella vio tres cosas, primero un libro el cual no decía su título, segundo un estuche que contenía mapa y una brújula, y por último una carta dirigida a Uzumaki-Sama que imagino que era el, abrió la carta y la empezó a leer.

"Querido Uzumaki-Sama.

Antes de empezar mi carta déjeme presentarme, soy Apathio el monje más viejo del templo oculto en El Monte Corona, le mandó esta mochila junto a Eevee que le ayudará a mejorar para enfrentar su destino, se que esto puede llegar después de una pelea seria que terminará con usted en el hospital, pero uno de los jefes le pidió que lo hiciera lo antes posible para que tuviéramos tiempo de sobra.

Hace unos días un Mimikyu llegó a Ciudad Rocavelo e intentó localizarlo pero, como dije uno de mis jefes, el guardián del bosque y el tiempo lo encontró y le pidió que viniera a mi, el junto a su acompañante un pokemo volador nos ayudó a preparar todo para usted, ese paquete que contiene un Maña fue dado por el jefe de Mimikyu, la leyenda que lo escogió a usted para ayudarlo detener la guerra que se jugó hace años.

La pequeña Eevee que le entrega esta carta se llama Thea, ella fue entrenada desde pequeña para ayudarte en tu misión, es de una familia de eevee's del templo que han sido cruzados con otras especies Pokemon así que ella puede ser como su madre aue ha aprendidos ataques como pulso dragón y Vendaval, pero dudo que ella pueda.

Le pido por favor que descanse un poco o podría encontrarse con alguien que no debe aún, espero que se mejore y aprenda sobre sus Pokemon del libro que le mandamos.

Firma: Aphatio Senju Uzumaki, hijo de Yamamoto Uzumaki, décimo primer líder del clan Uzumaki." - el rubio terminó de leer la carta y se quedó estático, el que la escribió debía de tener 145 años para ser hijo de su tataratataraTatar abuelo y eso significa que debía de tener un him I'll con un Pokemon que domine e tiempo como... Celebi, eso significa que su clan tiene otro secreto, otro misterio que debía de descubrir.

-Naruto: parece que estamos juntos ahora, Thea, espero que nos llevemos bien- dijo acariciando a la pequeña Eevee.

-Eevee- EEEEVEEEE- dijo frotándose a la mejilla de él, la pequeña sentía su aura muy cálida, aún así todavía no lo enseñaría su habilidad de hablar con su aura.

-Naruto: Me alegra que me soportes, ahora, descansemos un poco antes de seguir con nuestra travesía... ¿cuatro años he?, en cuatro años no veremos de nuevo y te ganaré...- dijo viendo al techo.

... esta historia continuará.

Fin del capítulo.

Nota del Autor: para los que piensen que es mucho tiempo, les daré la cronología más o menos, después de esta región Naruto toma un descanso obligatorio de su viaje por dos años, el tercer año es cuando él va a Kalos y el cuarto año es donde el se encuentra contra Madara, ahora tengo una encuesta, Naruto convivirá con sus... prometidas cuando regrese a Kanto, pero quiero agregarle una pareja más ahorita, ya que decidí quien será la de Kalos...( Serena y si tendrá su explicación), las posibles que entrarían son:

Mirajane Stratruss de Fairy Tail.

Akeno de High School DxD

Miu Furinji de Kenichi.

Samui De Naruto.

Una de ella la escogen ustedes porque la otra la escogeré yo... quería poner a Asia pero tuve una idea que se le ocurrió para luego, los que quieren a Erza les dire que ella ya tiene futuro establecido en esta historia pero no como Parte del Harem, tal ves Rias aparezca y se una al harem... pero por favor es Rias.

me dicen que les pareció el capítulo.


	35. Capitulo 34

Capítulo 34-Lo necesario para ser un Uzumaki.

No poseo ningún derecho sobre Pokemon y Naruto.

~30 de noviembre, 11:55am, Casa de Naruto, Pueblo Paleta,Kanto~

Habían pasado un mes desde que Temari e Ino habían llegado a la casa de Naruto en Kanto(está es en verdad su casa ya que Jiraiya la compró para los hermanos Uzumaki) y actualmente se encontraban con Tsunade en clases de pociones a bases de Bayas.

-Tsunade: Y así es como uniendo las Bayas Meloc y Bayas Aranja se crea una poción que no solo cura el estado de un Pokemon sino que también recupera la mitad de su salud- dijo la Senju, al ver como las dos apuntaban con ansias

Ambas chicas sonreían mientras una castaña entraba al laboratorio donde preparaban las medicinas de los Pokemon con un pequeño Pokemon agua en sus brazos.

-Leaf: Hola, lamentó interrumpir la clase Tsunade-Sensei, pero Jiraiya-Sama dice que es hora de comer- dijo la originaria de Kanto y las tres rubias se levantaron para ir al comedor de la casa.

La rubia de ojos Verdi-celestes(Ino) vio como el Pokemon agua de Alola de su... prometido(aún no se acostumbra a eso) le tocó los pies para que lo cargara, desde que ella llegó a la casa del chico el Pokemon agua se encariñó de la chica y pasan mucho tiempo juntos, ella lo cargo en sus brazos sobre su pecho y siguió el camino hacia la casa principal del rancho, mientras seguían el camino hacia la casa principal pudieron ver como Una pelirosa y una chica azabache de ojos a perlados las miraban a las rubias con ojos llenos de celos y rabia.

Desde que hace un par de semanas se anunció a los clanes el compromiso del rubio con las tres chicas(Leaf, Ino y Temari) la Oji Perla pidió entrada al colegio de medicina Pokemon y Humano de Tsunade Senju, la Hyuga había estado de un mal humor por días hasta que pudo entrar a la escuela de la Senju; Sakura Haruno estaba de mal humor por que su "amiga" Ino no le había dicho de su compromiso además de que le había mentido de que ella estaba enamorada de Sasuke-Kun desde que eran niñas(según ella ya que Ino nunca le dijo nada de eso) y la Haruno se había peleado con la Yamanaka.

-Sakura: hmp... asi que las mascotas de Tsunade-Sama ya se van a su casa- dijo burlonamente la pelirosa burlonamente mientras la Senju no la miraba.

-Hinata: estoy segura que ustedes sólo están aquí por Naruto-Kun, ni tú, ni tú son lo suficiente buenas para estar aquí- le dijo con enojo la Hyuga, estaba resentida de que el Uzumaki se negara a casar con ella y se casará con dos rubias y la castaña.

Las dos chicas rubias estaban enojadas de que esas dos fueran así de malas con ellas, sobre todo porque siempre intentaban burlarse de ellas pero en sus clases cuando "las superiores" querían lucirse siempre eran superadas por las rubias y eso aumentaba el rencor de las chicas sobre la chicas, cuando las rubias estaban por contestar una voz de una niña pelirroja conocida por todas .

-Mito: ¿Porque siempre son así?- dijo la pequeña Uzumaki llamando la atención de las chicas- Si van a comportarse como las "mejores" en todo el lugar, por lo menos deberían demostrarlo, ¿No creen?- dijo la pelirroja.

-Sakura: no se quien te crees Mocosa pero tú no debes opinar sobre esto- le dijo burlonamente la Haruno.

-Hinata:... no me gusta como te diriges a nosotras, puedes ser una mascota de Tsunade-sama, pero cuando no está ella solo eres una niña cualquiera- dijo uniformemente la Hyuga.- ademas al hablar conmigo debes de ser mas educada, ¿No sabes quien soy, mocosa?- Pregunto la Oji Perla.

Sorprendiendo a las dos chicas un Pokemon de 2.00 metros de paró detrás de ellas junto a una Pokemon con nueve colas rugieron con fuerza, la Hyuga y Haruno vieron asustadas a dos Pokemon sumamente fuerte que no sabían de quien era.

-Mito: Link y Yuki no es necesario que se ponga así de protectores, se que Onii-Sama les ordenó a todos que me cuidaran a mi y las chicas pero no es necesario que se pongan así- dijo sonriendo la Uzumaki mientras las dos chicas miraban a las dos rubias y Pelirroja con curiosidad- ¿no me he presentado verdad?... Soy Mito Uzumaki Namikaze, segunda heredera del clan Uzumaki, y ellas son las prometidas de mi hermano, Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze- dijo sonriendo la pelirroja - y estos son Link- presentó al Tyranitar de Naruto- y Yuki- señalando al Ninetales Alola- Son pokemon de mi hermano- mientras se daba la vuelta y caminaba de regreso a la casa principal- y si se quien eres, pero no me importa además aquí en Kanto tu familia no es tratada como la nobleza de Kalos, sino como el clan de personas con un palo metido en el Trasero- dijo la pelirroja con una sonrisa confiada sorprendiendo a las dos rubias- ademas como... socia de la escuela ustedes dos tendrán un combate en pareja contra las prometidas de mi hermano, en tres horas en el aquel campo de entrenamiento- dijo sonriendo mientras seguía caminando sonriendo maléficamente por la caras de las dos "alumnas" de su Madrina.

Ino y Temari solo miraban todo con una pequeña sonrisa ya que no solo habían entrenado combates con Tsunade y Jiraiya en las noches y habían mejorado bastante sus habilidades así que le demostrarían que eran mejores que esas dos... "Mujeres superiores".

~Minutos antes en la Casa de NarutoMito~

Leaf estaba tranquila sirviendo la Comida de todos los Pokemon de su novio/prometido y de las chicas(Ella, Temari, Ino y Mito) para después almorzar tranquilamente, Mito había salido a buscar a Ino y Temari que ya se habían dilatado en llegar a la casa, para Leaf que se habían encontrado

Con Hinata y Sakura dos de las peores personas que había conocido, Leaf no sabía que había pasado para que la dulce y algo tímida Hinata que conoció a inicios del año se comportara de una forma grosera y altanera, la Haruno no la conoció pero su... hermana de compromiso le había dicho que era amable hasta que empezó a intentar salir con el Uchiha se volvió grosera y engreída sobretodo odiosa y peleonera.

Terminó de servirles a los Pokemon para pedirle a Dartrix que llamara a los demás para comer y salió a la pequeña terraza de la casa principal, cuando vio desde lejos a las dos mencionadas intentando burlarse de las rubias hasta que una voz conocida los sacó de sus pensamientos.

-Tsunade: No crees que estás demasiado tranquila con esas dos aquí Leaf- dijo la Senju y volteó a ver a su sensei/suegra- aunque creo que Mito me hizo caso y al fin dejara que esas dos puedan regresar cada burla de esas- dijo sonriendo la Senju.

-Leaf: Tsunade-Sensei se que usted quiere que tengamos su actitud, pero no cree que humillarlas solo las hará enojarse más con Temari e Ino- dijo la castaña.

-Tsunade: eso es lo de menos Niña, la idea es que se den cuenta que no pueden con ellas- le explicó la rubia de grandes atributos- ademas necesitamos que se defiendan, tú serás la Matriarca Senju y ellas serán las matriarcas del clan Uzumaki, se que tú ya has puesto en su lugar a la Hyuga pero ahora le toca a ellas- dijo la Senju sonriendo junto a la Castaña mientras regresaban adentro mientras Link junto a Yuki rugían y el sonido de los gritos de las dos chicas molestas se escuchaban y las risas de Tsunade y Leaf comenzaban.

Una sonriente Mito entraba a la casa con su Vulpix de Kanto detrás de ella(Kurama) y miraba como todos los Pokemon de su hermano comían, incluso Kichi y Natsu que regresaron con muchas heridas de la batalla que tuvo su hermano, según ella tenía entendido hace 2 días tuvo su combate contra Brega la Líder de Gimnasio de Ciudad Rocavelo, Dratini logró evolucionar a Dragonair, además que consiguió un Eevee Shiny especial, según el la pequeña Thea quería evolucionar a una Umbreon(se lo dijo por medio del aura), cuando regresó a revisar su pokenav miró la foto de ella con su hermano después del accidente de sus padres y no pudo evitar soltar una pequeña lágrima, extrañaba a su hermano era lo único que le quedaba de su familia, sus abuelos viajaban mucho y sus padrinos aunque lo cuidaban no era lo mismo, vio a Kurama pedirle que lo cargara y ella lo hizo y el pequeño zorro le lamió la mejilla haciendo reír.

-Mito: era Justo lo que necesitaba Kurama- dijo acariciando a su Pokemon tipo fuego- dentro de un rato habrá un combate entre Temari e Ino contra esas Odiosas de Sakura y Hinata, gracias a Arceus mi hermano no le hizo caso a esa odiosa, decían que era dulce pero es una maldosa de primera-bufó par ir adentro a comer.

Apenas entró al comedor unas enojadas Temari e Ino se levantaron y le gritaron, esto sorprendió a Tsunade y Leaf que estaban sirviendo la comida, Kurama saltó poniéndose de frente a su entrenadora para protegerla.

-Ino: ¿MITO-CHAN QUE FUE LO QUE HICISTES?, NOSOTRAS NO QUERÍAMOS PELEAR CONTRA ESAS DOS... ZORRAS- gritó Ino enojada.

-Temari: así es Mito-Chan, se que tu hermano y tu son impulsivos- dijo Temari haciendo que Leaf y Tsunade se rieran al recordar las locuras que ha hecho el Uzumaki- pero no era necesario hacer esto- gruñó la lirio del desierto.

-Mito:... Creo que ustedes dos se equivocan- dijo la chica haciendo que las dos rubias se pusieran alerta- ustedes dos ya no son solo Temari No Sabaku e Ino Yamanaka, ahora son las prometidas de mi hermano, las prometidas del heredero del clan Uzumaki- dijo La Niña pelirroja sería haciendo que ellas dos la miraran con curiosidad- a ustedes le falta lo principal para ser una Uzumaki- dijo ella sentándose tranquilamente.

-Temari: ¿Y que es Mito?- Pregunto la Peli rubia, Leaf y Tsunade también tenían curiosidad, Ino solo miraba con ansia la respuesta.

-Mito: mmmm como decirlo sin sonar mal... ya se- dijo alegre- Les Faltan los Ovarios para poner a todos en su lugar, un Uzumaki no deja que sus enemigos los humillen, en la primera oportunidad se acaba con de Raíz- dijo ella sencillamente- mi mamá lo decía mucho según mi hermano, ...creo que por eso muchos clanes nos tienen miedo, Mamá era muy temperamental- decía sonriendo por lo poco que recordaba de su madre.

Todas las chicas en el cuarto sonrieron tristemente por la pelirroja, por otro lado Tsunade estaba orgullosa de su Ahijada ya que era como ver a Kushina de niña, haciendo travesuras y cuando alguien la molestaba le mostraba quien mandaba en la cadena alimenticia(Escalofríos pasaron por la espalda de Jiraiya en las aguas termales en la islas Naranjas).

-Tsunade: Creo que acabas de despertar las Uzumaki interna de esas dos Mito-Chan, bien hecho mocosa- susurró para si misma la Senju.

~cuarto de Hinata y Sakura, Dormitorios de las mujeres de la escuela de Tsunade~

En el dormitorio de Hinata y Sakura estaban sentadas frente a una niña de diez años de ojos color Perla muy parecida a Hinata con el pelo Castaño en vez de negro azulado, La Niña la miraba con seriedad y furia sobretodo a la Hyuga mayor.

-Niña: no puedo creer que falles el algo tan sencillo, se supone que debes conseguir que esas dos plebeyas abandonen la idea de cumplir el compromiso con el clan Uzumaki- dijo sería.

-Hinata: SI CREES QUE ES TAN SENCILLO PORQUE NO LO HACES TÚ HANABI- le gritó la adolescente Hyuga- te crees muy superior a todos y aún no eres entrenadora, además te recuerdo que yo soy la Heredera del clan Hyuga, soy la princesa del Norte de Kalos- le dijo furiosamente.

-Hanabi: No por mucho Onee-Sama- gruñó por lo bajo la Hyuga menor.

-Sakura: Mira mocosa tú no me hables si como fueras superior a mi, solo eres una niña con complejo de princesa- le dijo con su voz aguda la pelirosa- Ademas fuera de Kalos nadie te trata como princesa porque tú clan puede ser "noble" dentro de las familias de Kalos, pero no son antiguos como el clan Uchiha o Senju- dijo burlonamente.

-Hanabi: mas te vale callarte plebeya- volvió a gruñir molesta con su hermana- puede que sean familia viejas pero no son tan poderosas como mi familia, por algo están casi extintos- dijo sonriendo.

Ella como Hinata sabían que los clanes Uzumaki y Senju eran los más viejos en todo el mundo Pokemon, se suponía que en sus bibliotecas habían forma de llamar a cada legendario de cada regio, también se suponía que el clan Uzumaki eran agentes de Arceus y heraldos de Giratina, pero lo que nadie sabía era que el Clan Hyuga y el Uchiha eran los principales enemigos de los clanes Uzumaki y Senju, ellos habían atacado a todos los principales enemigos de ellos.

La pequeña Hyuga odiaba al clan Uzumaki junto a su padre, ella sabía dos cosa de su padre la primera que Hiashi Hyuga había mandado a derribar el avión en el que viajaban Kushina Uzumaki-Namikaze y su esposo Minato Namikaze y segundo que su padre odiaba a Minato Namikaze por casarse con la mujer que el había escogido para ser su esposo ser su esposa para apoderarse de la biblioteca del clan Uzumaki, además el poder y nombre del clan Uzumaki era más respetado que el clan Noble Hyuga y eso no lo podía permitir La Niña.

-Hanabi: pronto los hijos de esos dos desaparecerán como ellos, caerán del cielo como moscas- sonrió malévolamente la Pequeña Hyuga.

~Tres Horas después, campo de entrenamiento de Naruto, Casa de NarutoMito, Kanto~

Tsunade estaba en medio del campo de entrenamiento de su Ahijado/nieto/hijo/alumno para ver el combate de sus dos futuras nuera contra sus dos alumnas(cofzorrascof), en el campo estaban las dos chicas en el lado derecho y en el izquierdo estaban las prometidas del rubio(ambas rubias) listas para la pelea, en las gradas estaban la mayoría de chicos de la escuela viendo con Estrellas en los ojos a sus dos princesas favoritas, la Hyuga y Haruno.

-Tsunade: este será un combate en equipo, cada entrenadora tendrá el derecho de usar solo un Pokemon de su equipo, cuando ambos Pokemon de las dos entrenadoras no puedan seguir el combate habrá terminado- dijo la Senju seriamente- ¿algo que aludir?- Pregunto ella sonriendo.

-Hinata: si las Ganadoras del combate exigirán algo a las perdedoras- dijo sonriendo.

-Temari: así será si quieres, pero te advierto no ganarás esto Hyuga- dijo sería.- Ademas si ganamos ustedes abandonaran el rancho escuela hoy mismo- dijo la rubia del refiero.

-Sakura: Claro, como si nos ganaran- dijo burlándose la Haruno- como me das miedo Rubia desabrida- se burló sacando una pokeball- Sal Pignite hora de demostrar porque Sasuke-Kun me escogió sobre esa zorra rubia- dijo sonriendo mientras un cerdo tipo fuego salía de su pokeball.

-Ino: es increíble escogistes un cerdo como inicial Sakura, se supone que el apodo de Cerda era para mi, ¿algo que tenga el Pignite que tú no?- dijo sonriendo la Yamanaka mientras tocaba sus pechos en crecimiento y todo el mundo empezó a reir- Sal ...- iba a decir ella cuando el Popplio de Naruto saltó al campo y le pidió pelear, la yamanaka sonrió asintiendo junto a Temeri, Mito, Leaf y Tsunade.

-Hinata: un payaso para un animal de circo... Sal Heliosik- dijo sacando al Pokemon salamandra eléctrico de Kalos.

-Temari: Vamos torchic hora de salir a pelear- dijo sacando a su Pokemon fuego para intentar detener al tipo eléctrico, ella sabía de ese Pokemon por su hermano Kankuro que le encantaban los Pokemon eléctricos tanto como los tupo Veneno.

-Tsunade: No hablen más comienzan- dijo sonriendo, ella esperaba ver quien ganaba la apuesta.

-Hinata: Heliolisk usa trueno sobre ese... payaso de circo- dijo sonriendo la Hyuga.

-Sakura: Pignite usa nitrocarga sobre ese pollo de quieta- dijo riendo la chica de pelo rosa.

-Temari: Ino encárgate de Sakura, hay que terminar esto rápido-dijo sería mientras miraba a los Pokemon rivales preparar los movimientos- Torchic usaremos algo que nos enseñó Naruto, usa Combinación fuego 1- le ordenó sonriendo.

-Ino: Acuajet para esquivar y golpear Popplio al cerdito y termina con tóxico sobre Pignite y Heliolisk- ordenó al Pokemon la rubia de ojos verdes mientras este sonreía.

El Pokemon eléctrico señor caer un trueno sobre el tipo agua pero lastimosamente dilato preparándolo y el tipo agua de Alola pudo esquivarlo fácilmente por el Acuajet que impactó a Pignite cuando intentaba golpear a Torchic con nitrocarga, el León marino cuando terminó de atacar con el movimiento tipo agua uso tóxico envenenado a ambos Pokemon rivales, Torchic por su parte liberó unos tornados de fuego que se dirigieron al tipo eléctrico que estaba recuperándose del ataque tipo veneno cuando quedó atrapado en medio del tornado de fuego cuando un lanzallamas lo golpeó haciendo gruñir de dolor.

En las gradas los animadores de las dos "princesas" del colegio estaban anonadados ya que las chicas habían derrotados a algunos de ellos en peleas de entrenamiento que se hacían en las clases, por su parte cierta Hyuga que se sentó en silencio cuando inició el combate miraba a su hermana con enojo, no creía que ella fuera tan devil, si esto seguía haci tendría que sacar a su Goodra para poner en su lugar a esa plebeya; Mito por su parte miraba todo con una sonrisa, ella sabía que Las dos chicas molestas solo eran boca ya que ella misma había ganado contra los mismos chicos que ellas dos y eso que era con su Aki cuando era un Vulpix Alola y no Un Ninetales como ahora, todo siguia bien en la pelea con sus dos futuras Cuñadas cuando noto a cierta Hyuga... su alegria se esfumó.

Si algo no soportaba la Uzumaki era la hipocresía combinada con creencia de ser superior y eso era lo que odiaba del clan Hyuga, los Hyugas en Kalos podían ser nobleza, pero todos los demás clanes sabían la verdad, eran niños mimados que nunca habían ganado su territorio con luchas, ellos compraban a todos y hacían pelea tus batallas porque como decían los ancianos del clan Uzumaki: "cuando un Hyuga pelea, siempre Pierde", decidió ignorar las miradas que le dio la castaña Hyuga y dirigió su vista al

Combate de Ino y Temari que se encontraban ganando fácilmente a las dos chicas.

-Sakura: PIGNITE NO DEJES QUE TE SIGA GOLPEANDO ESA FOCA- le gritó la Haruno con enojo, desde que inició el combate no habían podido tocar a sus rivales si no era para recibir daño- PIGNITE USA PRIMERO PULSO ULBRIO Y ACABA CON GOLPE CALOR- dijo sería la pelirosa.

-Temari: Heliolisk no dejes que estas plebeyas nos ganen, sería una humillación para un Pokemon de tu altura- le dijo la Hyuga, Mito y Leaf fruncieron el ceño, el clan Hyuga criaba Pokemon que según ellos eran de sangre azul, de decencia directa de Pokemon nobles de Sir Aarón y algunos Héroes famosos de Kalos- Usa cola Dragón sobre esos dos- dijo furiosa mostrando al fin sus verdaderos colores.

-Temari: Torchic demostremos de que están hechas las prometidas de... Naruto Uzumaki- dijo sonriendo cuando vio la irritación de la Hyuga- Lanzallamas- gritó y su Pokemon sonrió para atacar.

Cuando iba a moverse su cuerpo empezó a brillar, creció hasta ser casi del tamaño de Temari, dos Grandes brazos con tres garras aparecieron junto con dos piernas largas lista para el combate, un Combusken apareció y un potente lanzallamas que devoró el movimiento de cola dragón apareció dañando fuertemente al Pokemon eléctrico que terminó con su piel más seca de lo normal , la salamandra eléctrica calló noqueada.

-Ino: Popplio no dejemos que esa frente de marquesina se burle de nosotros- gritó mientras miraba evolucionar a Torchic- Popplio sigue su ejemplo de superación y lanza rayo burbuja- le ordenó al "Pokemon" de su prometido.

El tipo agua sonrió ya que el quería demostrar a su madre(fue a la primera que vio al eclosionar) que era fuete y quería formar parte de su grupo, así como Torchic era del de su tía Temari, además que cuando su padre regresara(Naruto hablaba con sus Pokemon y sabía que Popplio quería a Ino, pero eso es para después), el león Marino vio como el Pokemon cerdo le lanzaba un pulso umbrío el cual esquivó saltando demostrando su superioridad a en velocidad cuando en el aire empezó a Brillar, un hermoso vestido tutu de tres capa se formó en su vientre, creció y dos burbujas como colas salían de sus orejas, era hermosa en otras palabras, la Popplio de Naruto/Ino se convirtió en una hermosa Brionne, que cuando intentó lanzar un rayo burbuja salió una potente HidroBomba mostrando que aprendió ese ataque por rayo burbuja, Pignite que se acercaba para usar golpe calor fue golpeado por la HidroBomba dejando noqueado por el ataque tipo agua.

-Tsunade: El combate terminó- anunció y todos se quedaron callado- Sakura y Hinata pierden el combate ya que sus Pokemon no pueden continuar- anunció mientras Temari e Ino sonreían- de acuerdo a la apuesta y como dueña y directora de la escuela, Ustedes dos quedan Expulsadas, tienen 30 minutos para sacar sus pertenencia de su habitación, un jeet las irá a dejar al hotel de Ciudad Verde y espero que tengan dinero para pagarlo- dijo esta sonriendo ya que no soportaba a las dos mocosas.

Cuando las dos rubias iban a abrazar la Leaf quien bajo para felicitarlas no se esperaban lo que pasaría en ese momento, unna voz de una niña joven se escuchó gritarle a dos Pokemon que no conocían bien.

-Hanabi: NOIVERN Y GOODRA USEN PULSO DRAGON SOBRE ESAS DOS RUBIAS- ordenó enloquecida la Hyuga menor.

Cuando ambos Pokemon dragón lanzaron Sus ataques un zorro blanco de nueve colas las protegió a ambas rubias del pulso dragón de Goodra, aunque no protegió a Leaf, bueno no fue necesario ya que una acuacola de el Dragonair de la chica de Kanto desvió el ataque y se pudo escuchar la voz de Mito.

-Mito: Vaya, Vaya, no es de sorprender que un Hyuga haga esto, atacar a líneas de sangre atrás vez de las prometidas de un clan- dijo la Uzumaki sorprendiendo a la castaña de ojos perlas que se olvido que no tenía que hacer eso, perdió los cabales y atacó en Kanto a las prometidas de un heredero en la casa de este- pero gracias a Aki y a Wendy(Dragonair de Leaf) que protegieron a mis Onee-Samas, sino tú estarías en problemas- explicó la pelirroja asustando a todos, menos a Hinata que quería que ella fueran victimas de los ataques de los Pokemon dragón- ahora vete Hyuga o iniciaras una guerra contra Kanto y Teselia/Unova- dijo haciendo que la castaña se diera vuelta y se fuera junto con la pelirosa y su hermana mayor.

-Leaf: eso estuvo cerca, esa niña pareciera un general de guerra- dijo y todas asintieron- pero bueno ya que se fueron las dos molestias, ¿qué tal si vamos por comida de Jhoto(China) para celebrar?- Pregunto la Castaña de Kanto con alegría, las rubias y pelirroja estuvieron de acuerdo y se fueron, aunque no vieron como una Hyuga de pelo castaño iba enojada y gritaba que se vengaría.

~10 de Diciembre, 10:30 am, Entrada de Ciudad Pradera, Sinnoh~

Dos semanas habían pasado desde que Naruto salió de Ciudad Rocavelo y unos minutos desde que llegó a Ciudad Pradera, el sabía que mañana era el festival de los Croagunk y debía esperar dos días para poder pelear en el gimnasio, su plan era viajar antes del 20 a Kanto para pasar Navidad y Año Nuevo en casa, además de Conocer a Ino Yamanka en persona... bueno conocer a la verdadera Ino, no a la que conoció en la ruta 1 de Kanto el año pasado.

-Naruto: Uff- suspiró con fuerza- Arceus mío, y todavía falta encontrar a la matriarca Namikaze, solo espero vivir lo suficiente para poder tener a la pequeña Rias- dijo el imaginándose a su hija con Leaf o Temari, el sabía que podía tener una niña pelirroja y quería ponerle el nombre su Bisabuela

...Esta historia continuará 

Fin del Capítulo 34.

Nota del Autor:

Hola a tod@s, este capítulo era necesario ya que quería poner algo de mi imagen de un clan Hyuga prepotente y engreído creyendo que manda en el

Mundo Pokemon, además se descubre quien mandó a matar a Kushina y Minato, Mito será quien ponga en su lugar a Hanabi en el arco de Kalos, aunque para eso falta, por cierto a partir de ahora narraré más rápido el viaje de Naruto para no alargar tanto Sinnoh, ya que llevo 14 capítulos en 4 medallas y faltan 4 para llegar a la liga. Por cierto pregunta:

¿Quien debe ser la matriarca del clan Namikaze? Recuerden este clan es amable y no fiero como el Uzumaki además de que debe de ser tranquila.

•Akeno de High School DxD

•Samui de Naruto.

•Serena de Pokémon.

•Mirajane de Fairy Tail.

Por último quien debe unirse al Harem de Naruto(que en realidad se mencionará en relatos como se unen) solo escojan una para cada clan.

Por el Senju:

•Nami de One Piece

•Gwen de Ben 10 Universe(cuando Es adolescente).

•Videl de DBZ

Por el Namikaze:

•Cinthya de Pokemon.

•Kara Danver, Supergirl.

•Lucy de Fairy Tail(amo a ese personaje)

Y nos vemos, no olviden comentar sobre el capítulo, y cualquier opinión, Personaje o sugerencia comente.


	36. Capitulo 35

Capítulo 35- La quinta medalla.

No poseo ningún derecho sobre Pokemon y Naruto.

~15 de Diciembre, 10 de la noche, Centro de Salud de Ciudad Pradera, Sinnoh~

Habían pasado tres semanas desde el incidente de Ciudad Rocavelo, Tres semanas desde que Naruto se enfrentó a Madara Uchiha, tres semanas desde había logrado mega evolucionar a sus Pokemon si saber como, habían pasado tres semanas desde que empezó a entrenar con sus Pokemon para poder detener a ese Uchiha loco.

Naruto en la primera semana intentó lograr mega evolucionar con Natsu pero fracasó rotundamente, todavía no sabía cómo hacerlo con ninguno de sus Pokemon, decepcionado y pensando en que sus Pokemon debían seguir el entrenamiento con sus tutores Pokemon en el rancho regreso a Kichi y a Natsu al rancho, la siguiente semana decidió ir al Gimnasio Pokemon de la ciudad donde se enfrente a Brega/Maylin la Líder del Gimnasio del tipo lucha de Sinnoh, la batalla fue fácil para el, con ayuda de Riolu que derrotó a Meditite con sus aura esfera y sus combinaciones tipo lucha fuego, Dragonair venciendo con su agua jet y pulso dragón su combate contra Machoke y por último Garchomp derrotando al lucario de Brega con cometa dragón y terremoto le dio una medalla fácil al rubio de Kanto.

Naruto pensando en su futuras batallas en los Gimnasio de Sinnoh mandó a pedir a Deciduaye para su combate en el gimanasio tipo agua de Ciudad Pradera, incluso mandó a traer a su Luxio que para su sorpresa bajó tutela del Luxray de su padre había evolucionado en un Luxray de un tamaño abrumador, no medía el 1.4 metros que normalmente media un Luxray, media exatamente 1.80 metros de largo siendo el segundo Luxray más grandes vivo en la actualidad siendo el más grande el de su padre con casi dos metros de largo.

En su tercera semana había viajado tranquilamente hasta Ciudad Pradera entrenando un poco con sus dos pokemon aue regresaron del rancho del profesor Oak, además había hablado con su hermano y prometidas( si incluso Leaf e Ino), había podido hablar con Ino con la cual se había conocido en la ruta 1 en Kanto el primer día de su viaje, también se dio cuenta que Hinata llegó a la escuela de su madrina y fue derrotada por sus prometidas rubias en un combate en parejas, se dio cuenta que el huevo azul que compró en esa tienda era de un Popplio y que la pequeña se había encariñado con Ino, así que decidió regalárselo a prometida como un regalo por su compromiso además que ella se merecía tenerlo por cuidarlo y darle el cariño que él no podía por estar lejos de su casa y no llevarlo en su equipo Pokemon.

~Estación de Tren de Ciudad Pradera, Sinnoh~

Una chica de aproximadamente 14 años de cabello negro corto bajaba de un tren muy enojada, ella vestía de un pantalón corto alicrado negro con una camisa negra por dentó con una blusa manga corta encima de la camisa negra, medias blancas y más botas blancas, junto a ella iba su hermano pequeño de 10 años de pelo largo y que desafiaba la gravedad, El Niño quien vestía un pantalón azul oscuro y una camisa naranja que tenía el kanji Kame junto con sus botas a azules, ambos chicos que eran de origen de Jhoto se dirigían a la salida de la estación.

-Niño: Hermana no deberías ir así de enojada, Mamá y la tía Bulma te han dicho que no te pongas así de histérica- le dijo el chico con una sonrisa parecida a su padre.

-Chica: Ya te dije que te estoy furiosa con nuestro hermano Goten- dijo ella enojada- como puede ser que mi hermano Gemelo, tú hermano mayor, nos deje en este viaje por ir a enamorar a esa zorra de cuarta, esa loca de pelo castaño- dijo ella enojada.

-Goten: Videl... mama dijo que la llamaras si pasaba esto, ella dijo que Gohan tenia permitido ir con nosotros para que se encontrara con Gary Oak y se fuera a estudiar con el profesor Oak o la Maestra Tsunade- dijo el chico tranquilo- Ademas tu harías lo mismo si te encontrarás con Naru...- quiso decir algo El Niño pero fue detenido por un grito.

-Videl: NI SE TE OCURRA TERMINAR ESA ORACIÓN, SON GOTEN SEGUNDO- dijo la chica con un sonrojo del tamaño de un Gryarados rojo, ella iba a seguir gritándole cuando se paró y chocó con alguien.- Ademas tu estás peor que yo Goten, si no me equivoco te Gusta Mito-Chan, y Naruto te va a dar de comer al Dragonite y al Tyranitar de Kushina-Sama cuando se entere que llegasteis a visitar a su hermana cuando él no estaba- dijo sonriendo la chica mientras el pequeño se ponía rojo por que al parecer todos sabían de su amor hacia Mito y después se le fue el cloro poniéndose pálido al recordar a Naruto.

Una chica de catorce años de pelo Blanco vestida de una sudadera negra con una camisa rosada corta por dentro(creo que es un top) y una licra deportiva negra con rayas blancas quedó viendo la chica de cabello negro corto y la ignoro para seguir su camino hacia el tren y poder ir a Ciudad Canal donde sería el próximo concurso Pokemon, junto a la albina iba su amiga quien la acompaña para ir al aeropuerto a tomar su vuelo de regreso a casa... a Kalos.

-Chica de cabello castaño: Vamos Mirajane te quedan cinco meses para el gran festival, alégrate ya solo te falta un listón y entras- dijo la chica feliz.

-Mirajane: no es que no me divierta haciendo esto Serena, pero le prometí al bisabuelo Macarov que ganaría este gran festival para pagar el hospital en el que está Lisana enferma- dijo ella- el bisabuelo ha sido Bueno con nosotros desde que Mamá y papá Murieron- dijo ella sería viendo y pensando en la deuda que metió a su abuelo al ir a investigar lejos de Pueblo boceto dejando que Lisana entrara al bosque donde ella sería atacada por un Pokemon bicho/veneno que la dejaría en un estado crítico el cual el tratamiento era caro y ellos tenían el dinero, pero no quería que su abuelo gastara en algo que le correspondía a ella pagar.

Serena voltio a ver a su amiga mientras asentía, ella quería empezar su viaje como entrenadora Pokemon y descubrir que hacer en su futuro, pero su trato con su madre se lo impedía, tenía que ganar un torneo de carreras de Rhyhorn para empezar su viaje por Kalos, ella estaba decidida a hacerlo y después buscar a esos dos niños que la salvaron en ese campamento y devolverles ese pañuelo y camisa que tenía guarda en su casa.

~ 16 de Diciembre, 10:30 am, Gimnasio de Ciudad Pradera, Sinnoh~

En el gimnasio de La Ciudadela pradera y después del festival de los Croagank donde por coincidencia se encontró con Ash y sus compañeros de viaje Brock y Dawn, al entrar al gimnasio lo primero que vio su que como pensó era un gimnasio especializado para los Pokemon del tipo agua aunque el campo parecía una Piscina con un ring de lucha libre combinado(me lo invente quería darle algo único), frente a él estaba Manatí con el Referí del combate que estaba ansioso porque iniciara, Ash junto a sus compañeros se fueron a centrar en las gradas para ver el combate con ansiedad.

-Referí: Este combate es por la medalla de Ciudad Pradera, el combate está pactado según las reglas a tres caídas, el único que puede cambiar Pokemon es el retador- dijo el Referí tranquilamente- el primero en sacar un Pokemon es el Líder Manatí- dijo tranquilamente.

-Manatí: Joven Naruto espero que tengamos un combate excitante- dijo sonriendo el lider sacando una pokeball y lanzándola al aire- SAL Floatzel- dijo el líder enmascarado.

-Naruto: Bien igualmente espero que sea divertido Señor Manatí- dijo mostrando sus modales un poco forzado el Uzumaki- Rotomdex por favor- dijo llamando la atención de todos, asombro a los presentes cuando un rotom dentro de una pokedex salió de la mochila del rubio.

-Rotomdex: Bunscando información de Floatzel... Floatzel el Pokemon Mutria Marina, su flotador nació de perseguir presas acuáticas, tambores en sirve como Balsa, es un Pokemon tipo agua y su habilidad es añado Rápido- dijo la pokedex regresando a la mochila del rubio, el Uzumaki pensó en una estrategia donde podría ver lo rápido que está el Pokemon tipo agua y podría darle un poco de experiencia a uno de sus Pokemon.

-Naruto: Bien Sal Riolu- dijo el chico sorprendiendo a todos porque sacaba a un tipo lucha- ¿estamos listo Riolu?- Pregunto el rubio viendo a su Pokemon que asintió en respuesta.

-Referí: Inicien el combate- dijo el.

-Manatí: Floatzel usa Danza lluvia y después Acuajet- dijo el líder.

-Naruto: Bien empezamos confiando en tu velocidad, usa primero Hueso veloz para detener el Acuajet y usa Aura esfera para golpearlo- dijo el Uzumaki.

El Pokemon tipo agua uso su movimiento tipo agua y una gra lluvia empezó a caer dentro del Gimnasio para después dirigir su Acuajet hacia el tipo lucha que para sorpresas de todos menos su entrenador, logró evitar el ataque del Pokemon agua que era muy rápido con su Acuajet y su habilidad añado Rapido(aumenta la velocidad cuando llueve) usando su hueso veloz y lanzando una aura esfera hacia el tipo agua que lo evito fácilmente.

-Manatí: Bien así me gusta, un Riolu que es casi tan rápido como Floatzel- dijo sonriendo para ponerse serio- Pero usemos esto, Floatzel usa Acuajet para dirigirte a varias direcciones y usa Bomba Sonics al mismo tiempo- dijo sonriendo por su estrategia.

-Naruto: Riolu mueve intentando esquivar esos ataques, detén las bombas sonoras con aura esfera- dijo el planificando su defensa.

Pero no logró que su plan funcionara, Floatzel con su habilidad y usando toda su velocidad empezó a lanzar bomba sonoras desde el aire mientras deshacía su Acuajet y dispara un par de bombas que lograban detener la aura esfera y golpear al Pokemon lucha, Riolu no pudo esquivar los ataques que se volvieron demasiados rápido para el y aunque detenía una bomba sonora con su aura esfera la segunda lo golpeaba y cuando lanzaba dos el Pokemon nutria lanzaba tres asegurando golpearlo.

El tipo lucha saltó esquivando un ataque gruñendo de forma frustrante, el había entrenado mucho y aunque esquiva ataques de Garchomp y Dragonair no eras tan veloces como este Pokemon frente a él.

Naruto: Riolu concéntrate en la pelea y deja de pensar- dijo el entrenador rubio que miraba a su Pokemon pensar demasiado- Riolu confió en ti, y tienes que pelear como siempre lo haces- le dijo el Uzumaki y su Pokemon para de pensar y lo vio esperando órdenes- Bien Gancho alto contra Floatzel- ordenó el Uzumaki.

-Manatí: Bien pareces que tienes un poco del espíritu de mi maestro- dijo el con unas olas detrás de sus ojos- compañero usa Acuajet contra Riolu- ordenó el líder.

Floatzel se dirigió hacia el Pokemon lucha a gran velocidad en Riolu lanzó un golpe de su puño hacia el mentón del tipo agua que evitó muy fácilmente para golpear al pequeño tipo lucha, Riolu no podía creer lo que pasaba, el no podía creer que fuera tan débil a comparación de otros Pokemon y empezaba a creer que no podría ayudar a su maestro, y de pronto sintió la confianza que si entrenador tenía por el por medio de su aura y sintió que su amistad con su entrenador era lo suficientemente fuerte para perdónale si el fallaba y perdía contra alguien que parecía superior a él, para su sorpresa ese sentimiento liberó una luz blanca sobre el, todos los que veían el combate miraban al pequeño Pokemon aura evolucionar de un pequeño Riolu a un fuerte Lucario.

-Manatí: PARECE QUE EL PEQUEÑO RIOLU EVOLUCIONÓ A UN LUCARIO, EL MAESTRO GAI ESTARÍA ORGULLOSO DE VER LAS LLAMA DE LA JUVENTUD DE ESTE PEQUEÑO- gritó emocionado por el combate- pero dejemos eso de lado... Floatzel usa HidroBomba- ordenó.

-Naruto: Lucario Esquiva ese ataque y usa despues...- quiso terminar de ordenar el Uzumaki pero por su aura escuchó decir a Lucario: "Yo puedo detenerlo Maestro".

Floatzel salió de la piscina saltando para lanzar una potente HidroBomba de su boca que fue detenida por una onda de energía morada que lanzó de sus mano Lucario, el Pokemon lucha/acero había aprendido Pulso dragón al evolucionar, el Uzumaki sonrió a su Pokemon y sacó su pokedex original que le dio el profesor Oak para su primer viaje y vio los movimientos de Lucario y pudo ver que había aprendido Garra metal y pulso dragón por Patada ígnea y Hueso Veloz.

-Naruto: Lucario Pulso dragón hacia Floatzel e intenta golpearlo con tu garra dragón- ordenó el rubio a su Pokemon.

-Manatí: enserio crees que con solo evolucionar en medio de una pelea de novela el poder Joven Naruto, Lucario está lastimado y tú ordenas atacar... te enseñaré algo que me mostró Gay SENSEI cuando era un niño arrogante...- dijo el hombre cerrando los ojos- FLOATZEL COMBINACIÓN PUERTAS INTERNAS- dijo serio el Líder.

Lucario rugió serio al ver como el Pokemon agua usaba tres ataques al mismo tiempo, como el Acuajet lo impulsaba girando y la Diego bomba agarraba potancia por el movimiento junto las bombas sonoras que viajaban dividiendo el ataque en vario potente bombas de agua, Lucario lanzó el pulso dragón que destruyó cuatro de los 30 bombas de aguas que viajaban rápido y con ayuda de su Garra Metal intentaba acercarse al tipo agua, cuando el número de bombas de agua aumentaba y lo golpeó de lleno mandándolo contra la pared donde el se mantenía lejos de la pequeña piscina que era la mayor parte del campo de batalla(es como un ring de pelea grande pero tiene una piscina en el centro que da mucho espacio para luchar y un lugar para los tipos agua que no pueden estar fuera del agua), Lucario intentó levantarse pero cayó al suelo inmediatamente quedando noqueado por todo el daño que recibió viendo siendo un Riolu.

-Referí: La primera caída es para el retador Uzumaki Naruto, El líder Manatí se pone al frente- dijo el Referí.

Naruto estaba serio viendo hacia su Pokemon que regresaba a su pokeball totalmente noqueado, esta pelea le hizo ver que se estaba confiando mucho después de derrotar a los gimnasios anteriores muy fácilmente con un equipo que parecía muy fuerte pero aún le faltaba para ser un equipo que derrotara a la elite 4, suspiró pesadamente viendo que lo positivo era que Riolu al fin evolucionó a Lucario, con una sonrisa pensó en El Progreso de su Pokemon mientras guardaba la pokeball de Lucario y sacaba la de su siguiente Pokemon.

-NARUTO: Sal Luxray es hora de mostrar tu fuerza- dijo el rubio sacando a su Pokemon eléctrico que para su sorpresa era casi tan rapido como Yuki su Ninetales Alola que era su Pokemon más rápido seguida de Kichi y Ashura, cuando el Pokemon tipo eléctrico pisó el campo de batalla, su habilidad intimidación bajo el poder de ataque de Floatzel, además que su habilidad Rivalidad también entró en juego, cualquier ataque que le causara daño al tipo agua sería el doble de efectivo por ser del mismo sexo que Luxray.

~En las Gradas~

Ash Ketchump estaba viendo a su amigo de infancia pelear contra el lider de Gimnasio de Ciudad Pradera quien sería su siguiente Oponente, no podía creer que su amigo rubio estuviera perdiendo después de que su Pokemon evolucionara y confiara en el, para Ash confiar en tu Pokemon era la mitad de la victoria junto con la ayuda de una pequeña estrategia, desde el año pasado había cambiado su mente de ir sin poner mente en su estrategia.

Dawn por su lado estaba mirando con sumo detenimiento la combinación del líder de Gimnasio para intentar usarla en su concurso y poder ganar más repertorio y experiencia para su siguiente concurso.

Brock miraba analíticamente a Naruto viendo como era su desarrollo desde que lo vio combatir en el gimnasio de Ciudad Pirita y el combate contra Ash el año pasado, para el chico de color canela y ojos cerrados el rubio era el mayor candidato a Ganar la liga Sinnoh si usaba a sus Pokemon elite, sabía que el rubio era bueno con las estrategias y que sus Pokemon entrenaban con rivales y maestros de elite, Pokemon que en su momento eran temidos y rivalizaban con algunos legendarios, eso más su estilo de entrenador y de combate se afinaban con pasar el tiempo y el de Ash apena parecía aparecer, cuando vio sacar a su siguiente Pokemon que era un Luxray que era más grande de lo normal se dio cuenta que al final, el rubio si era un entrenador diferente.

-Ash: Oh, ¿que Pokemon es ese?- dijo el Azabache sacando su pokedex y apuntando al Pokemon tipo eléctrico.

-Pokedex de Ash: Luxray el Pokemon Ojo chispa, la potente visión de Luxray resulta extremadamente valiosa cuando se acerca el peligro, es un Pokemon tipo eléctrico, y el espécimen de enfrente es más grande de lo normal- dijo la pokedex.

-Dawn: ¿más grande de lo normal?- Pregunto la Peli púrpura.

-Brock: que resulta ser más grande que de lo que un Luxray normal es, por ejemplo un charizard promedio mide 1.7 metros, pero uno más pequeño mide 1.5 metros y el más grande que se ha visto mide 2.3 metros, aveces por su tamaño pueden ser más rápidos, fuertes o tener más resistencia pero depende que el entrenador ayude a su Pokemon a mejorar- explicó el futuro doctor Pokemon y los dos adolescentes junto a él entendieron.

~De vuelta al combate~

-Manatí: Floatzel latente atento para esquivar cualquier ataque- dijo el entrenador tipo agua ya que sabía que su combinación dejaba cansado a su Pokemon.

-Naruto: Mmm es hora de iniciar Luxray usa Doble equipo y después ataca con placaje eléctrico/ Tacleada de voltios- dijo el rubio, el lider de Gimnasio se puso nervioso al escuchar el nombre del segundo ataque tipo eléctrico más fuerte y su Pokemon se preparó para esquivar.

Pero para sorpresa de todos cuando el doble equipo terminó todas las copias del perro eléctrico se dirigieron hacia el Pokemon nutria que aunque intentó esquivar su habilidad añado rápido se acabó cuando la lluvia cesó al esquivar al primer clon del tipo eléctrico, sin poder hacer nada con la velocidad de Luxray un golpe por su lado derecho lo mandó contra la pared del ring que era una cuerda que lo hizo rebotar hacia Luxray que mantuvo su ataque y volvió a dañar a Floatzel que rugió de dolor, por su parte el tipo eléctrico gruñó de molestia al sentir el peso de usar ese movimiento.

El líder de Gimnasio vio a su Pokemon intentar levantarse pero cayó a la piscina noqueado totalmente, el solo suspiro al ver a uno de sus Pokemon más fuerte ser derrotado por un ataque que era 200% efectivo contra el, regresándolo asu pokeball decidió sacar a su siguiente Pokemon.

-Referí: La segunda caída del combate es para el entrenador Naruto Uzumaki, líder por favor saque a su siguiente Pokemon, retador puede cambiar de Pokemon si lo desea- dijo el Referí.

-Manatí: creo que es hora de sacar algo que me ayudará a detener tu estrategia JOVEN NARUTO- gritó el final sacando una honorball,- Sal Gastrodon- dijo el lider sacando a su Pokemon Agua/tierra.

~En las gradas~

-Brock: Buena jugada por parte del señor Manatí- dijo Brock y Ash junto a Dawn lo quedaron viendo- Gastrodon es del tipo Agua y tierra, los ataques de Luxray no le harán daño así que él tiene la ventaja del tipo ahora- dijo El moreno.

-Dawn: ¿pero entonces que ira hacer Naruto Brock?- dijo la chica.

-Brock: esa era la pregunta Dawn- dijo tranquilo el chico.

Ash se mantuvo callado para ver el combate y poder ver a su amigo y rival pelear contra el lider, si miraba bien la pelea podría crear una estrategia contra Gastrodon además de aprender un poco más el estilo de Naruto para cuando el se volviera a enfrentar al rubio.

~En el combate~

Naruto suspiró pesadamente ahora tendría que sacar a su tercer Pokemon para evitar el doble tipo de Gastrodon y poder seguir con la ventaja de tipo tendría que usar a su espadachín, tendría que sacar a su Pokemon tipo planta, suspiró para sacar dos pokebolas.

-Naruto: Regresa Luxray lo hiciste muy bien- dijo regresando a su Pokemon que rugió tranquilamente al salir del combate, lanzó la segunda pokeball al aire y un búho salió arreglando su plumaje de las alas- ¿Deciduaye estás listo?- Pregunto el entrenador y su Pokemon asintió, en las gradas Ash sacaba su pokedex y buscaba información sobre Deciduaye, el Referí dio por iniciado el tercer round- Deciduaye usa Puntada Sombría para después usar Hoja aguda- ordenó el rubio.

-Manatí: Gastrodon hacia el agua y usa Bomba Lodo contra ese Pokemon- ordenó el enmascarado.

La Babosa rosada y café del tipo agua se dirigió hacia la piscina con su poca velocidad para ser definida por un par de flechas fantasmas que la hicieron retroceder para después recibir un ataque de dos espadas hechas de hojas afiladas que la lastimaron haciéndola gritar de dolor, pero con determinación mandó una esfera de color morado hacia el tipo planta que volaba hacia donde lo sacaron para recibirla causándole un poco de daño.

-Manatí: Gastrodon bien hecho no dejes que te gane ese búho, sigamos con agua lodosa y Hidro pulso- ordenó el lider con confianza.

-NARUTO: Hora usar combinación Viento Hoja- dijo a su Pokemon que asintió para volar.

El Pokemon planta se dirigió volando hacia el ataque tipo agua que era una ola de agua sucia que esquivó elevando su vuelo para dejar caer su ataque llueve Hojas que fue reforzado con Su movimiento Viento Aciago que aumentó la velocidad de las hojas triplicando su efectividad más el viento que se dirigía al Pokemon tipo agua que lanzaba un hidro pulso que fue devorado y destruido por las hojas que golpearon al tipo agua mandándola a volar hacia el lado contrario de la piscina, la combinación fue tan efectivos que le causó un daño crítico al Pokemon del líder que jadeaba pesadamente.

-Manatí: Gastrodon rápido hacia la piscina usando agua lodosa como impulso- dijo intentando usar el agua de la piscina como una fuente para recuperar un poco de fuerza.

-Naruto: Deciduaye Rápido Hoja aguda y después punzada Umbría- ordenó el rubio sabiendo que su Pokemon había perdido un poco de ataque especial después de usar LlueveHojas.

La tipo agua se preparó para dirigirse hacia la piscina con agua lodeso pero fue detenida por unas espadas que conoció hace poco por cortesía de Deciduaye, ese ataque la hizo perder el movimiento tipo agua botándola de la ola de agua sucia, el tipo planta fantasma mandó una par de flechas fantasmas para terminar de noquear a la Pokemon tipo agua.

Manatí no escuchó al Referí darle la victoria al rubio mientas se dirigía a ver a su Pokemon que tenía la piel cortada por las hojas agudas que la cortaron no tan superficialmente, el suspiró ya que sabía que eso podía pasar si el Uzumaki tenía un Pokemon plata que conociera ese movimiento dañaría la piel de su Pokemon fácilmente, regresándola a su Pokemon a su pokeball para después sacar a su Pokemon más fuerte.

-Manatí: Es un placer pelear con alguien que me obligue a sacar a este Pokemon Joven Naruto- dijo el lider llamando la atención de todos- Ni el joven Paul me obligó a sacarlo usando a su Torterra, pero siento que contigo que será necesario- dijo alagando al Uzumaki que lo llevaba hasta el límite obligando a sacar a su pokemon más fuerte- Sal Gyarados- dijo sacando a su Pokemon Dragón Volador Marino(se que no es dragón pero eso describe la forma del Pokemon agua), este sorprendió a Naruto y a Deciduaye que lo miró asintiendo.

-Naruto: se que esto se verá raro ya que casi nadie le enseña más de cuatro movimientos a su Pokemon- dijo Naruto Llamando la atención de todos como lo hizo el Gyarados del líder que se miraba muy fuerte- Deciduaye usa Mismo Destino- ordenó a su Pokemon que sonrió dirigiendo una sombra al tipo agua Volador que unió el destino de ambos Pokemon.

Manatí suspiró pesadamente al entender la idea del rubio y solo negó con la cabeza ya que sabía que era el plan del rubio, el enmascarado sacó la pokeball de Gyarados y lo regresó a su pokeball para evitar una pelea que ya estaba ganada, el sabía que incluso si derrotaba rápidamente al tipo planta el combate acabaría con Gyarados cayendo Noqueado junto al tipo planta que le daría la victoria al rubio al tener a Luxray todavía en condiciones para pelear, miro al Referí que asintió sabiendo bien lo que había pasado y se dirigió a traer la medalla del tipo agua.

-Manatí: Felicidades Joven Naruto, usted creó una estrategia perfecta para derrotarme en un combate Pokemon, aunque fue una lástima que no peleara mi Gyarados contra sus dos Pokemon que se mira que son fuertes- dijo el enmascarado.

-Naruto: Si Señor Manatí, desde que vi a su Gyarados me hizo recordar a mi primo Nagato que tiene uno igual y es sumamente poderoso, no quise jugar mi suerte y decidí sacar mi última carta con Deciduaye- dijo el Uzumaki que miro como el Referí le entregaba la medalla al líder.

-Manati: por tu habilidad y estrategia, Yo Manatí líder del Gimnasio de Ciudad Pradera te otorgó la Medalla del gimnasio de Ciudad Pradera- dijo el lider utilizando para sorpresa del rubio la formalidad que muchos líderes no usaban para entregar la medalla.

El rubio con un asentimiento agradeció al líder para salir del campo de batalla y vio como afuera del gimnasio estaba Ash y los amigos del entrenador Azabache esperando que el saliera, Naruto les sonrió por agradecimiento.

-Ash: Felicidades Naruto fue una gran batalla- dijo el entrenador con su pikachu en el hombro que le hizo una seña de paz.

-Brock: así es Naruto, tú pelea me mostró que eres un entrenador que planea mucho su estrategia, además no está tan mal usar 5 movimientos como muchos creen, como dijisteis al sr. Manatí, es una última carta- dijo sonriendo el moreno y el Uzumaki le asintió dándole la razón.

-Dawn: FELICIDADES, NARUTO NO ME PUEDES DECIR COMO HACER QUE MI POKEMONS APRENDAN 5 MOVIMIENTOS TAMBIÉN- gritó la chica y Naruto solo negó con una sonrisa nerviosa y una gota en su cabeza.

-Naruto:... Gracias chicos- dijo sonriendo mientras empezaba a caminar y ellos detrás de él- Así que Ash... ¿Viajaras a Kanto a ver a tu mamá para Navidad?- Pregunto el rubio de Kanto al otro chico de Kanto.

-Ash: No lo se... tengo que ganar la medalla y después tomar un tren hacia Ciudad Canal o Ciudad Jubilo para tomar el avión y poder llegar a tiempo- dijo el Azabache- creo que le compraré el regalo a mamá y se lo mandaré por correo en dos días y llegará a tiempo- dijo el chico sonriendo- ¿tú regresaras a Kanto?, creo que escuche a Mamá decir que el año pasado fuistes para navidad a estar en casa- dijo el chico, Dawn y Brock también pensaron en ir a casa para las fiestas pero como decía Ash, no tendrían el tiempo para viajar, el Dinero para un entrenador que ganaba unos combates era fácil conseguir el boleto de avión y en caso de Dawn su tren hacia pueblo Pueblo verde.

-Naruto: Pues en realidad voy de camino a la estación del tren- dijo el Uzumaki sorprendiendo a los tres- Mi vuelo hacia Kanto sale a las 5pm de la tarde y tomando el siguiente tren estaré a las 3pm en Ciudad Jubilo y tomaré mi vuelo hacia Ciudad Verde, estaré en casa a las 11 de la mañana de Mañana- dijo el chico- Así que nos vemos chicos, suerte en tus concursos Dawn y tú brock... intenta que no te encuentren intentando ver la oficina de la enfermera Joy o te acusaran de Acoso- dijo el chico rubio y el moreno se ponía un poco rojo de vergüenza mientras Ash y Dawn reían.

El moreno intentó buscar a la enfermera Joy para que le ayudara a sanar a su Happiny pero fue acusado de intentar espiar a la enfermera JOY.

-Naruto: Ash... suerte en tu próximo combate- dijo el rubio dándole la mano a Ash.

-Ash: Igual Naruto, espero que estes en la liga Sinnoh para poder enfrentarte, por cierto dile feliz Navidad a Mito de mi parte- dijo el Azabache y el Uzumaki asintió.

Naruto camino despidiéndose con la mano del grupo con el que se encontró cuando buscaba un regalo para su padrino en el festival de los Croangunk, caminando pensó en lo que le esperaba al llegar a Kanto, primero tendrá que conocer mejor a Ino para después hablar con los ancianos y preguntarles cuántas esposa tendría que tener, sabía que el tenía que restaurar 3 clanes ahora para evitar que Mito tuviera que convertirse en una máquina de cría como algunos obligaban a las mujeres sobrevivientes de clanes que padecían en las guerras( el clan Kaguya) o aceptaban hasta cierto punto el Incesto como los Hyugas y Uchihas la cual era la razón de que aveces tuvieran problemas con la salud.

Llegó a la estación del tren listo para abordar su tren pensando en que diría su hermana, prometidas, madrina y padrino al verlo llegar a Casa para las fiestas.

... Esta Historia Continuará.

Fin del capítulo 35.

Palabras del capítulo: 4971

Notas del Autor:

Pues al fin miramos cortamente a dos personajes que serán tendrán protagonismo en este arco que ya es el de la liga de Sinnoh directamente, además para los que vieron el cambio de portada los Pokemon que se salen serán los que participarán en la liga, además les di una idea de cómo Naruto podría derrotar al Maldito Darkrai de Tobías.

También apareció el Primer enamorado de Mito y aunque no lo crean es nieto de Goku Junior del que es nieto de Pan, además de Videl y Gohan que son hermanos gemelos además de que son nietos de Goku Junior también.

Por cierto ya se decidió quien es la matriarca del clan Namikaze gracias a los votos que ustedes dieron en los comentarios del capítulo anterior, y la ganadora es...

Mirajane De Fairy Tail con 8 votos superando a Akeno que tuvo 6 votos, Lucy 2 y Samui 2.

Además Cinthya será parte del clan Namikaze con 11 votos por 6 de Lucy que no se si estará en el Harem.

El clan Senju tiene a Nami como segunda integrante con 9 votos, con una Videl que obtuvo 5 y una Gwen que obtuvo 1.

Comenten, dejen su Estrella y nos vemos en el próximo Capítulo.


	37. Capitulo 36

Capítulo 36- La Sexta Medalla.

No poseo ningún derecho sobre Pokemon y Naruto.

~10 de Enero, 05:30pm, Estación de Tren de Ciudad Canal, Sinnoh~

Naruto Uzumaki estaba llegando a Ciudad Canal despues de su viaje a Kanto para las fiestas de fin de año y navidad, había cambiado su look diario al usar en lugar de su chaqueta negra y naranja una sudadera azul con una camisa negra con kanji's adentro, sus pantalones anaranjados con unas botas negras y sus muñequeras que le hizo Mito más un collar que le había regalado Ino, hablando de su viaje a Kanto no podía dejar de pensar en su encuentro con sus prometidas así como darse cuenta de que su hermana estaba siendo enamorada por SON GOTEN, el nieto menor de Goku Junior, lo que más enojaba al Uzumaki que sus padrinos apoyaran la posible relación de su hermana con el originario de Jhoto.

Otra cosa que el rubio recordaba era su encuentro con su prometida Ino Yamanaka y la dolorosa paliza que recibió de parte de su abuela, hermana, novia(Leaf) y prometidas(Ino y Temari) por haber visto a Ino en ropa interior cuando el rubio de ojos azules entraba a su cuarto que por alguna extraña razón usaba Ino en vez de usar una de las habitaciones de invitados, después de esa paliza sin sentido para el rubio, pasó tiempo con sus Pokemon dejando en el rancho por un tiempo a Lucario y llevándose con el a Link que increíblemente había llegado a Evolucionar a un Tyranitar visiblemente poderoso y Natsu su charlzard que estaba en un nivel que podía enfrentarse al Dragonite de Lance y darle una pelea dura aunque aún no sabía si le ganaría al Pokemon más fuerte del campeón de Kanto.

El Uzumaki iba directo al centro Pokemon de la ciudad para poder descansar después de su viaje en avión hasta ciudad Jubilo y su viaje en tren hasta ciudad Canal, el Rubio tenía planeado enfrentarse al lider Byron en dos días.

~08:30pm, Patio del Centro Pokemon de Ciudad Canal~

Una albina estaba ensañando con su Amaura su rutina de apertura para el concurso Pokemon de Ciudad CANAL, su baile era hermoso como si Un vals de una princesa real saliera, muchos de los entrenadores de La Ciudadela están fascinados por verla danzase con su Pokemon, aunque en realidad parecía que era más por su cuerpo demasiado desarrollado para sus 14 años recién cumplidos, aún más era su fina cara adornada por dos Grandes ojos Azules, además de eso se podía escuchar que alguien quería retar al líder Byron de la ciudad.

-Entrenador 1: dicen que un rubio que llegó hoy llamó al gimnasio hace rato para reservar su combate pasado mañana- dijo un entrenador de cabello azul.

-Entrenador 2: si se supone que mañana después del festival Byron tiene una excavación en las afueras de la ciudad, según pude oír por su conversación en el Olovisor la encargada le dijo que su combate ya estaba programado- dijo el chico emocionado.

-Entrenador 3: ¿entonces iremos a ver el combate?- Pregunto y los tres asintieron- Bien tal vez encontramos una forma de Ganarle a Byron- dijo el moreno.

La albina suspiró pesadamente para guardar a su Pokemon e irse a descansar, ella quería ver esa pelea desde que vio a Laxus pelear hace menos de dos años en la semifinal de la liga de Kalos, su primo había derrotado a un Hyuga de cabello café quedando de sin campeón al ser derrotado por un chico llamado Tobías, la chica se visto y se dirigió a su habitación para poder descansar para su concurso de mañana.

~11 de Enero, 10:30am, Teatro de Ciudad Canal, concurso Pokemon~

El rubio Uzumaki se levantó temprano para comprar entradas para el concurso Pokemon de Ciudad Canal, quería disfrutar su día antes de un combate importante, según había escuchado la sexta medalla y la séptima eran las más difíciles en Sinnoh el había traído a un Pokemon especial para este combate de gimnasio, cuando estaba frente a la taquilla del teatro chocó con una chica albina un poco más pequeña que el y con un cuerpo casi igual al de su madrina, la chica a la que botó por haber chocado lo miró con dolor y se apuró a disculparse.

-Naruto: Lo siento mucho no era mi intención golpearte- dijo el chico sonriendo con su sonrisa típica rompecorazones ayudando a levantarla, la albina lo miró y le dio una sonrisa antes de entrar al teatro dejando a Naruto embobado- Que sonrisa más bella y su cuerpo- pensaba el rubio hasta que se dio cuenta de lo que hacía- No Naruto tienes 3 lindas novias rubias que no descansaran hasta darte a los Tyranitar si sigues buscando mas mujeres- dijo con miedo para comprar la tickets y entrar al teatro.

Media Hora después el concurso empezó y para tristeza del rubio un montón de novatas empezaron abriendo el concurso, parecía que escogió un mal día para venir a verlo, cierto algunas de las coordinadoras novatas eran buenas pero les faltaba técnicas que el pudiera admira y le ayudaran a crear movimientos de defensa y ataque, cuando la última concursante de la etapa de demostración entró pudo ver a la albina con la que chocó, vestía un vestido morado hasta los tobillos y sacó a un Pokemon que parecía un dinosaurio que el reconoció como Amauru un Pokemon roca/Hielo de Kalos que al entrar invocó una tormenta de nieve que aprovechó para combinarla con su rayo aurora creando una aurora en el techo del teatro además de congelara algunos copos de nieve que caían pareciendo pequeñas joyas, además creó una neblina que se congelaba creando a su anillos de hielo que brillaban por causa de la cola dragón que usaba el Pokemon prehistórico.

El Uzumaki sonrió al ver la presentación de la que ahora conocía como Mirajane podía decir que ella sabía de presentación incluso parecía un performanse más que una presentación de concurso, el sitio viendonel concurso para verla ganar fácilmente con su Zoroa y su noitbat las preliminares en la parte de combates y gane la final con su amauru, no pudo dejar de sonreír por lo buena que era la chica, incluso la comparó con Leaf y su pelea con Garchomp como su Pokemon, al recordar una escena que tuvo su Pokemon dragón con Link su Tyranitar una gota le cayó por su cabeza.

~FlashBack, Rancho de NarutoMito en Kanto~

El rubio había acabado de entrenar con todos sus Pokemon escogiendo así los que llevaría a la liga SINNOH cuando consiguiera todas las medallas, incluso enfrentó a dos Pokemon Psudo legendarios como su Garchomp y Tyranitar entre ellos los cuales quedaron empataron, y se encontraban peleando y gritándose.

-Tyranitar: Tyyyyyyyyranitarrrrrr- rugió diciendo que el se había levantado primero.

-Garchomp: Gar, Gar, Gar- dijo el dragon tiburón sacando una gota al rubio al reconocer esa frase, ese Sate, Sate, Sate. Lo aprendió a ver junto con Leaf NANATSU NO TAIZA.

-Tyranitar: Tyyyyyyra- rugió este molesto por la burla.

Cuando ambos iban a acercase y seguir gruñendo y rugiendo Natsu la charizard del rubio apareció golpeándolos a los dos con su cola haciéndolos caer al piso, cuando ambos la vieron y esta rugió lanzando llamas al cielo los dos psuedos legendarios parecían haber vuelto a ser un Gible y Larvitar.

~Fin del FlashBack~

El rubio no dejaba de reírse de la manía de su Garchomp de decir eso cada vez que alguien le decía que se calmara o que le había ganado, ese Gar(Sate), Gar(Sate), Gar(Sate) se había vuelto Común en el, habiendo terminado el concurso salió del teatro para dirigirse al centro Pokemon donde se descansaría hasta mañana para su combate.

~09:30pm, Habitación de Mirajane, Centro Pokemon de Ciudad Canal~

Mirajane se encontraba sentada en su cama mientras revisaba su Pokenav 7, ella no esperaba ganar tan fácilmente su último listón, pero lo que le importaba ahora era sacarse esa sonrisa de la mente, ese chico rubio la había embobado como tonta con solo sonreírle, pero verlo así vestido y con esos ojos azules que parecían un azul mar profundo en cual podías perderte la hacían sentir cosas que no sintió ni cuando se enamoró de su primo Político LAXUS, y eso que el chico era 3 años mayor que ella.

Se acosto abrazando la almohada buscando un poco de sueño, ella tenía que ir mañana a ver el combate contra Byron del entrenador desconocido que todo el mundo llamó valiente, en el mes que había pasado en la ciudad Canal se había enterado que el Líder del tipo acero de la ciudad era uno de los 2 Líderes más fuertes en Sinnoh.

~12 de Enero, 11:00am, Gimnasio de Ciudad Canal, Ciudad Canal, Sinnoh~

Mirajane estaba ansiosa de ver el combate de hoy en el gimnasio de Ciudad Canal, después de todo había ido a ver algunos combates durante su estadía este mes, incluso pudo ver a todos los retadores perder contra el bastiodon del líder Byron, cuando ella entró se sorprendió de ver al chico rubio de ayer parado en el puesto del retador en el campo, solo esperaba que el chico con el cual tuvo un encuentro ayer fuera bueno y no perdiera contra un solo Pokemon del líder, cuando el lider entró al campo todos guardaron silencio escuchando al Referí iniciar el combate.

-Referí: El combate por la medalla Mina dará inició, este es un combate 3 Vs 3, cuando a ninguno de los dos le quede ninguno de sus 3 Pokemon perderá el combate, solo retador tiene derecho a cambiar Pokemon- dijo las reglas el Referí- ahora el combate entre el líder Byron Aceron Vs El retador Naruto Uzumaki de Kanto dará inicio - dio por iniciado el combate.

-Aceron: Bien Niño es hora de ver si eres bueno- dijo sonriendo el lider de barba sacando una pokeball y sacando a una serpiente de rocas y hierro- primero irá Steelix- dijo sonriendo en lider al ver a su fiel compañero, el rubio tenía un plan arriesgado pero que esperaba que funcionara.

-Naruto: Pues será arriesgarnos por todo Sal Dragonair- dijo lanzado una pokeball de la cual salía su fiel Pokemon dragon originario de Kanto- BIEN AMIGO USA ACUAJET CONTRA STEELIX- ordenó el Uzumaki confiando en el que ahora se había convertido en su Pokemon más rápido y enfrentaba a uno de los Pokemon conocido más lento.

-Aceron: Predecible, Steelix cola dragón- dijo serio el lider.

El Pokemon serpiente acero espero que el dragón de 2 metros se acercara en su movimiento agua para mover su cola gigantesca cubierta de energía morado intentando golpear al dragón azul que esquivó fácilmente el ataque del tipo acero golpeando así con su Acuajet el cuerpo de la serpiente, el golpe fue directo pero no le hizo mucho daño al tipo acero.

-Aceron: Bien es más rápido de lo esperado, pero aún así es predecible- dijo el sabía que siempre que miraban a su Pokemon serpiente lo atacaba físicamente por ser lento por su gran tamaño- pero intenta esquivar esto, Steelix Usa tormenta de arena y después cola férrea- ordenó el lider.

-Naruto: Dragonair usa Pulso dragón contra Steelix- ordenó el rubio a su Pokemon sabiendo que sería difícil para el moverse sin ser arrastrado por la tormenta de arena.

El Pokemon del tipo dragón se había escondido detrás de una piedra gigantesca del campo de batalla y solo levantó su cuerpo hacia la dirección donde había visto al tipo acero anteriormente lanzando un pulso dragón hacia el que destruyó con su cola férrea la cual dejó caer hasta donde se encontraba Dragonair que recibió el ataque tipo acero de lleno.

-Naruto: ¿Dragonair estás bien?- Pregunto el chico a lo cual su Pokemon rugió en señal de que si- inténtenos usar Rayo Hielo para congelar el terreno- dijo serio el chico intentando volver mas lento al tipo acero.

-Aceron: Steelix usa roca afilada para crear más piedras y después usa aligerar- ordenó el lider prediciendo el movimiento que el rubio intentaba hacer.

La serpiente acero uso su movimiento roca dejando caer rocas filosas en todo el campo para después dejar caer parte de su cuerpo volviéndose más ligero y veloz, por su parte el Pokemon dragón lanzó un rayo hielo alrededor del campo de batalla volviendo las rocas que creo Steelix más filosas y cristalizando la arena que estuvo cayendo durante el movimiento tipo hielo volviéndola nieve, además que la arena que seguía cayendo por la tormenta se volvía agua.

-Aceron: Steelix ahora usa colmillo hielo- dijo sonriendo.

-Naruto: Dragonair ENFADO- gritó el chico su orden viendo como su Pokemon se preparaba.

La serpiente acero se movió muy rápido para sorpresa de todos dirigiéndose hacia el dragón azul que señor salir su movimiento que golpeó al tipo acero que lo recibió aguantando el daño pero igualmente siguió con su ataque mordiendo al tipo dragón haciéndolo gruñir de dolor lanzándolo hacia una roca afilada asustando a todos incluso a Aceron.

-NARUTO: DRASGONAIR- gritó asustado buscando la pokeball de su Pokemon que al oír el grito de su entrenador abrió los ojos e intentó elevarse en el aire.

La sorpresa de todos fue cuando el tipo dragón usó su Acuajet para elevarse y empezar a brillar en una luz blanca que todos reconocían, y su cuerpo dejó de ser el de una serpiente y alas empezaron a salirle así como extremidades y un par de antenas levantando vuelo dejó salir un rugido con el cual un terremoto azoto en campo de batalla sacudiendo al tipo acero que sufrió un ataque crítico además de golpear la pared del gimnasio cayendo noqueado, por su parte el tipo dragón caída hacia centro del campo de batalla donde no había ninguna roca, el pobre tipo dragón tenía su cola congelada y con una seña de una mordida la cual lo había derrotado, ambos entrenadores, líder y retador regresaron a sus Pokemon a sus pokeball.

-Referi: Está ronda es un empate- dijo el Referí.

Mira estaba asombrada por el final de la ronda, no esperaba un empate como tampoco espero ver que sacaría a un Pokemon sin estar en su última forma y como este evolucionaría hasta su forma final sería te el combate usando su última fuerza para ganar.

-Aceron: Creo que es hora de tomarte enserio Niño, eres el primero en los dos últimos meses que se ha vuelto un reto- dijo sacando una ultraball- Sal Aggron- dijo el lanzando la ultraball de su Pokemon, el cual tenía una pulsera en su cola con una piedra parecía a la de sus Pokemon.

-Naruto:... bien nos toca ahora ventaja de tipo, Sal Deciduaye- decidió sacar a su Pokemon planta para contrarrestar el tipo Roca del tipo acero.

-Aceron: Conozco ese Pokemon, es igual al que tiene Tsunade- gruño con alegría el lider, parece que alguien seguía los paso de su más grande rival- Aggron usa Garra brutal contra ese arquero y después Triturar- ordenó el lider.

-Naruto: Alza vuelo Deciduaye y usa puntada sombría- ordenó el de ojos de color azul.

El búho tipo planta iba a volar cuando un golpe de una Garra metal lo mandó a volar contra la pared, cuando se estaba por levantar una mordida poderosa lo hizo gritar de dolor, el Uzumaki como los espectadores estaban sorprendidos por la velocidad de Aggron.

-Aceron: el hielo y la poca agua hace que deslizarse aumente la velocidad de mi pokemon, no es la primera vez que usan esta estrategia Uzumaki- dijo sonriendo y el rubio se estresaba, sacó la pokebola se Deciduaye y lo regresó, decidido sacó su última pokeball- ahora, usarás algún tipo Fuego en especial- dijo serio esperando un Pokemon fuerte.

-Naruto: claro que es especial- dijo serio el Uzumaki lanzando la pokeball al aire- NATSU SAL Y USA DANZA DRAGÓN- dijo el rubio apenas salía su charizard y se elevó flotando usando el movimiento dragón que subía sus Stats.

-Aceron: Mmm- dijo viendo a la charizard reconociendo la piedra en la cola de la tiñó fuego y sonrió esperando hacer lo correcto- Aggron, Hiperrayo- ordenó el lider.

-Naruto: Esquiva usando danza dragón y despues deja salir un infierno- ordenó el rubio.

La Pokemon tipo fuego danzaba mientras un poderoso rayo iba hacia dirección que con una velocidad increíble esquivó dejando ver un hueco en el techo, sonriendo por la emoción que sentía la Pokemon inicia de Kanto creo del suelo un mar de llamas que salía disparadas hacia el techo desde suelo, aunque Aggron apenas y recibió daño por se ataque.

-Aceron: si usa más esa danza dragón estaré en problemas, amenos que te enseñe a usar esa roca- dijo sonriendo poniendo a la mayoría nerviosos y poniendo ansiosa a Mira- Aggron Usa Hiperrayo en todo el campo- ordenó pensando en probar la velocidad del tipo fuego.

-Naruto: Natsu usa Danza dragón mientras Esquivas ese Hiperrayo y termina con Envite Ígneo- ordenó el Uzumaki.

El Pokemon tipo acero empezó ha lanzar su ataque de 150 de poder mientras Natsu sorprendía a todos con su velocidad, cuando la tipo fuego terminó su danza dragón y el tipo acero terminó su ataque esta se preparó para envestirlo con su movimiento fuego pero una mirada del tipo acero a su entrenador le dio a entender su plan.

-Aceron: Joven Naruto Uzumaki, hace mucho que Aggron y yo no hacemos esto pero tú nos obligaste a- dijo el lider mientras tomó la pala que clavo a su lado y tocó el mango de esta el cual tenía una piedra al ver esto Aggron tocó su cola- Mega Evoluciona Aggron- ordenó el lider sorprendiendo a Mirajane y a Naruto, los que no conocían sobre este fenómeno se sorprendieron al escucharlo verlo por primera vez.

Mientras NATSU bajaba para golpear a Aggron una luz blanca cubrió al tipo acero que cuando terminó de brillar se había trasformado, por ejemplo su tamaño se hizo más grande, sus dos cuernos también crecieron y un cuerno en medio de su cabeza creció, además el negro que dominaba había cambiado a un plateado que era la armadura que ahora cubría a Aggron, el tipo acero detuvo el ataque tipo fuego como si nada con un par de garras metal, esto sorprendió al Uzumaki, aunque también entendió como funcionaba la Mega evolución al verla usarla en un lider.

-Aceron: Toda tu ventaja se fue Joven Naruto, además ahora necesita menos descanso mi Aggro después de atacar, antes solo necesitaba respirar para dejar de tener el cansancio del Hiperrayo ahora... puede usarlo dos veces seguidas- dijo sonriendo y a Naruto entendía lo que pensaba hacer el lider, el Uzumaki solo podía usar la mega evolución que aún no había intentado antes de la casualidad contra Madara- Hiperrayo Mega Aggron- ordenó el lider sacando a Naruto de su pensamiento.

-Naruto: Natsu, ¿confías en mi?- gritó el Uzumaki mientras su Pokemon esquivaba y esta asentia- toca la piedra de tu cola cuando yo tira mi muñequera, y confía en mi- ordenó el rubio y su Pokemon asintió- Confiamos en nosotros Natsu, Mega evoluciona- dijo el Uzumaki tocando su muñequera y Natsu su cola mientas volaba esquivando el Hiperrayo.

Cuando Natsu dejó de brillar una Charizard más alta con dos alas más finas y con aspecto más draconiano, unas alas extras en sus manos que le permitían volar más rápido y sus cuernos se volvieron más largo dando un aspecto rudo, aunque conservaba su marca de nacimiento en forma de corazón en su cola se podía decir que era intimidante y hermosa su... evolución y empezó a hacer calor en el campo de batalla, incluso vapor salía del terreno de batalla haciendo que el poco hielo que quedaba derrotero rápidamente y el agua se evaporara más rápido, parecía que la forma Mega evolucionada de Charizard tenía la habilidad de sequía.

-Naruto: LOS LOGRAMOS NATSU- gritó feliz el Uzumaki y la megacharizard rugió haciendo temblar todo el campo sorprendiendo a todos- Intentemos esto Natsu, Nitrocarga- dijo ordenando uno de los 7 movimientos de su Pokemon.

-Aceron: esto se volvió más interesante- dijo emocionado- Aggron Fuerza bruta y después usa Trueno- ordenó el lider.

Mega Aggron estaba listo para usar fuerza bruta pero el ataque de nitrocarga hizo que Natsu aumentara su velocidad aún más, todavía el efecto de danza dragón era vigente y su velocidad era X4 y golpeó a Aggro que retrocedió pero tomó la cola de la tiñó fuego dejando ir todo el golpe en la parte baja de su cuerpo haciéndola gruñir de dolor, además de eso dejó caer un trueno que fue esquivado por la tipo fuego.

-Naruto: Natsu última Danza dragón y usa Cola Dragón- ordenó el Uzumaki.

-Aceron: Mega Aggron usa cuerno certero- ordenó esperando la cola dragón.

Natsu usó la danza dragón aumentando X5 su ataque y velocidad, cuando terminó bajo del aire para usar cola dragón que era interceptada por cornada certera aunque eso fue un error, la cola dragón le dio en la cabeza al Mega Aggron mandándolo contra el suelo creando un cráter en el campo de batall, dejándolo noqueado y regresando a la pokeball.

-Referí: El tercer round es para el retador- anunció y todo el mundo animó al rubio y su Pokemon, Mira suspiró por lo que vio, ella estaba feliz, incluso pensó en hablar con el rubio para pedirle consejo de combate, por su parte Natsu parecía muy cansada pero aún así mantenía su Mega evolución- Lider por favor saque a su último Pokemon- ordenó el Referí.

-Aceron: Bien... el último es mi primer amigo que atrape- dijo sonriendo- Sal Bastiodon- dijo el señor sacando a su Pokemon crema de gran cabeza-Bastiodon Usa CABEZA DE HIERRO- ordenó gritando.

-Naruto: Natsu... Terremoto- ordenó el entrenador de Kanto y su Pokemon sonrió asistiendo.

Mientras el Pokemon escudó corría a atacar a Natsu está rugió pisando el suelo y un temblor considerablemente poderos azoto el campo de batalla sacudiendo al tipo roca acero que cayó al suelo pero aún así se levantó, parecía que la habilidad robustez funcionaba mucho.

-Acero: Oh no, así es tu estrategia, INTENTEMOS CON ROCA AFILADA BASTIODON- ordenó el lider.

-Naruto: Natsu último esfuerzo, Infierno- ordenó el chico de 13 años.

Bastiodon que intentó crear su ataque resultó ser muy lento ya que el infierno de llamas lo goleó dejándolo noqueado dando como ganador a Natsu que apenas terminó la batalla dejó salir un sonido de cansancio que dejó caer su Mega evolución.

-Referí: El último Pokemon del lider no pude continuar, el ganador es Naruto Uzumaki- dijo el árbitro y todos los entrenadores en las gradas animaron al rubio después de su gran combate.

-Aceron: Joven Naruto Uzumaki- dijo el señor acercándose- como arqueólogo miró bellezas del pasado conservadas para el futuro, y te juro que esta belleza de combate que me distes la conservaré en mi mente y memoria- dijo mientras uno de sus ayudante llevaba una almohada roja donde se encontraba la medalla- Te entregó el reconocimiento de que vencistes en mi gimnasio, te entregó la medalla Mina- dijo el Líder.

-Naruto: Gracias señor Byron Aceron- dijo dándole la mano- ademas aprendí mucho con el combate- dijo el rubio- se lo agradezco- le sonrió el rubio despidiéndose del líder para salir del gimnasios por detrás y no se ahogado de preguntas.

Mira vio todo y con ánimos de hablar con el chico se dirigió a la puerta de atrás donde el intentaba salir, corriendo le grito.

-Mirajane: ESPERA- gritó la albina al rubio que paro- Diaculpa tú y yo nos encontramos ayer, soy Mirajane Stratruss, puedes decirme Mira, necesito hablar contigo- dijo la albina sonriendo y el chico solo pudo sonreír con nerviosismo ya que está chica cuando sonreía era como ver a Temari y Leaf, pero sentía otra cosa ya que le gustaban las piernas de ella las que las de Temari(piernas loca) y su pecho igual que el pecho de Leaf que había crecido bastante durante estos meses.

-Naruto: Hola... Soy Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze... - saludó y dijo presentándose el rubio dándole una sonrisa a MIRA que se sonrojo al verla y acepto el saludo con gusto-será un placer hablar contigo- contestó el rubio sonriendo aún más haciendo que Mira sonriera más.

Fin del capítulo 36

Palabras: 4050

Notas del autor:

Hola a todos, este capítulo fue muy difícil y divertido de escribir ya que me costó pensar en la forma de hacer que Naruto entendiera la Mega evolución, además que BYRON ACERON sea un famoso Arquelogo con un museo propio en el gimnasio tenga dos pokemones aue pueden Mega evolucionar y además tenga excursiones casi a diario y no tenga Mega evolución me parecía aburrido.

En el próximo capítulo de la historia será importante para el futuro de esta, además se que todo lo de Mira y Naruto está pasando rápido pero es como cuando te enamoras en el BUS, te gusta y si te la vuelves a topar pues es el destino, y en este caso mi mente aligerando las cosas para poder agregar a otra al Harem.

Pero ahora vamos a preguntar... ¿Que les pareció el Capítulo?, ¿Mirajane está entrando demasiado rápido?, ¿Garchomp volverá a ser Meliodas?, no olviden dejar su voto que le ayuda muchísimo a seguir con la historia y comenten, que me gusta leer los comentarios ya que algunos(casi todos) me ayudan a mejorar.


	38. Capitulo 37

Capítulo 37- un día emocionante.

~14 de Enero, Ruta 208, Sinnoh~

Un Rubio junto a su Luxray iban sorprendidos ya que que lo dirigía Eevee quien iba caminado con su nueva compañera de viaje y entrenamiento Mirajane Stratruss quien en era una coordinadora Pokemon que había conseguido los 5 listones para el gran festival, así que mientras el la conocía después de su combate contra el lider del gimnasio de Ciudad CANAL y ganar su medalla número 6 y estar apunto de entrar a la liga, la joven de Pueblo boceto le pidió acompañarlo para que ambos pudieran entrenar combates con otros entrenadores y no entre sus propios Pokemon, algo que le agradó al chica, además el tenía un extraño sentimiento en su estómago con Mira, aquel que sentía con Temari, no ese sentimiento de Butterfree que sentía con Leaf.

Mirajane por su parte aún no entendía porque el rubio había decidido seguir a su Eevee después de lo que para ella fue una conversación con un Pokemon, aunque ver a la pequeña Thea(nombre de la Eevee) darle un mapa que tenía en lo que era una pequeña mochila de bebé que siempre le daba el Uzumaki, la pequeña intentó abrir la mochila que fue el Uzumaki a quien la abrio y la pequeña pudo sacar un mapa que le dio al rubio y este solo asintió diciendo que era el momento.

Mientras seguían el camino de la ruta 208 que los llevaba hasta ciudad Corazonada podían ver a muchos entrenadores más jóvenes que ellos correr hasta la entrada de la ciudad gritando que Cynthia la campeona de Sinnoh se encontraba en las ruinas de la plaza amistad, la chica de Kalos miró al originario de Kanto y este le asintió diciéndole que de todas formas ese era al lugar que iban.

~15 minutos después, Antiguas Ruinas de Plaza amistad, Ciudad Corazonada, Sinnoh~

La albina corrió al entrar en las ruinas dejando al rubio seguir a su Eevee que al parecer lo quería llevar a una ruina que estaba lejos de donde se podía apreciar a una Garchomp y un Torterra pelear, bueno más bien a un Torterra ser apaleado por la Garchomp.

Mirajane sonrió sorprendía al ver como la Garchomp de la campeona era poderoso pero al verla y compararla con el GARCHOMP de Naruto que crearon un movimiento defensivo y ofensivo al mismo tiempo llamado contraataque se miraba débil, la originaria de KALOS debía de darle crédito al de Kanto al unir, Garra metal, Garra dragón y Garra Umbría en un ataque que regresaba cualquier ataque especial por el triple de fuerza y cortaba cualquier lanzallamas, Hidrobombra, incluso el cometa dragón de Dragonite, según el rubio ese movimiento lo llevaba practicando desde que Garchomp era un Gible pero sólo hasta ahora habían logrado unir todo el poder necesario para lograrlo, eran 3 meses de entrenamiento que lograron algo único.

~Con Naruto~

El rubio con ayuda de su Pokemon eléctrico Luxray y el mapa que había traído Thea habían encontrado una extraña puerta debajo de una roca en las ruinas de la plaza al lado Noroeste, al entrar y con ayuda del tipo eléctrico y su visión láser caminaban sin problemas.

-Naruto: ¿No está muy tranquilo aquí Thea?, creí que las ruinas serían como indiana...- No terminó cuando una flecha de metal pasó por frente de su cara-... eso fue increíble- exclamo el Uzumaki.

-Thea(Eevee): EEEEEVEEEEEEEEE- exclamo también asombrada la pequeña Shiny.

-Luxray:... Luuxxxx- suspiró el tipo eléctrico.

~De regresó con Mirajane~

La albina acompañó al grupo de Ash que siguió a Cynthia llevando a los Pokemon de Paul el cual fue el entrenador que enfrentó a la campeona, al seguirlos le escribo a su acompañante que se dirigías al centro Pokemon.

Durante su estadía en el centro conoció a Ash un joven que también era de KANTO y conocía a Naruto, también conoció a Brock un moreno de Kanton que quería ser Doctor Pokemon, y Dawn quien sería su rival en el gran festival si conseguía los listones a Tiempo, también vio como Paul abandonaba a su Chimchar al no poder ser capaz de derrotar a Garchomp quien es un Pokemon en un nivel totalmente diferente.

-Cynthia: y tú Mirajane, ¿viajas sola?- Pregunto la rubia campeona.

-Mirajane. No, viajo con un chico que conocí en Ciudad Canal, se llama Naruto y es un entrenador muy bueno- dijo sonriendo la albina.

-Dawn: ¿CONOCES A NARUTO?- gritó la Peli morada y la albina asintió- enserio, el es increíble, lo hemos visto pelear un par de veces y ha ganado las medallas con facilidad- dijo sonriendo la originaria de Sinnoh.

-Mirajane: si es increíblemente fuerte, diré que me gustaría ver un combate entre los Garchomp de Cynthia y el de Naruto- dijo sonriendo y la campeona la miró con curiosidad sin detonarlo en su mirada- sería genial ver un combate entre dos Pokemon poderosos- dijo.

-Brock: estoy seguro que los Pokemon de Naruto son fuertes... pero enfrentarse a una campeona así como así, no estas exagerando Mira-San, es muy pronto- dijo el moreno y la campeona solo seguia callada.

-Mira: estoy segura que el Garchomp de Naruto puede ganarle la de usted Cynthia- dijo sonriendo la albina viendo a la campeona.

-Cynthia:... me encantaría ver eso- dijo ella simplemente y Paul que había llegado a recuperar a sus Pokemon escuchó todo y quiso ver ese combate.

~Con Naruto en las ruinas~

El Uzumaki seguía a su Pokemon eléctrico con Thea a su lado mientras caminaba por el único camino del interior de la ruina, asombrosamente después de haber sobrevivido a muchas trampas y alguno que otro Unow que atacaban con poder oculto al grupo del Uzumaki que eran detenidos por una onda voltio de Luxray y una bola sombra de Thea.

Caminaron por unos 15 minutos hasta que llegaron a una puerta que llevaba a un templó que parecía tener el símbolo de un cometa dragón lanzado por una serpiente voladora que reconoció como Rayquaza, en el centro había un pequeño altar dónde una caja cerrada estaba.

-Naruto: Así que... ¿vinimos por esto?- Pregunto el Uzumaki a su Pokemon Evolución que asintió, el Uzumaki suspiró pensando que buscar la flauta negra de Rayquaza sería más difícil y decidió acercarse cuando un rugido lo hizo detenerse.

Detrás de él en la puerta había un trío de Pokemon legendarios, un Pokemon amarillo con dientes de sable, un Pokemon marrón con detalles amarillos en su cara y un Pokemon celeste con blanco con una cabellera morada, eran el trío legendario de JHOTO, eran RAIKUO, ENTEI Y SUICUNE, el Uzumaki se puso nervioso pero no atacó y se escuchó a SUICUNE hablar poniendo nervioso al Rubio.

-SUICUNE: Uzumaki Naruto... el heredero del remolino- empezó hablando por su aura y el Uzumaki lo entendías- nosotros, enviados por el guardián del alma, por nuestro padre, pidió que te buscáramos Uzumaki Naruto- dijo el guardián del agua.

-Naruto: ¿buscarme a mi?- preguntaba el Uzumaki y contestó el legendario tipo fuego.

-ENTEI: si Uzumaki Naruto, padre nos pidió buscarte para advertirte que estás en peligro- dijo el guardián de los volcanes.

-Naruto: ¿porque estoy en peligro?... esperen... ¿Mito y las chicas también lo estan?- Pregunto ansioso y preocupado el rubio.

-RAIKUO: Así es Uzumaki Naruto... tu familia está en peligro, los mismos que alguna vez fueron sus aliados por sangre ahora están llenos de oscuridad, Padre pide que tu... el heredero de su clan, de sus hijos u guerreros sobrevivan, pide que tu, viajes, aprendas y te vuelvas más fuerte- dijo el Pokemon trueno.

-Naruto:... pero... ¿quienes son estos enemigos?-Pregunto el rubí preocupado.

-SUICUNE: no te preocupes por eso ahora... UZUMAKI NARUTO, los amigos y mujeres que conozcas en el futuro serán de ayuda en tu cruzada dada por padre... tus parejas ha de cuidar y muchas crías a de crear, padre pide que tus 3 clanes por lo menos cada uno tengan al menos 3 mujeres y 10 niños en total en 10 años- dijo el guardián de alguna dándose la vuelta y el rubio quiso decir algo- está no es nuestra última vez que nos veremos Uzumaki Naruto... cuando tengamos que ayudarte... nos volveremos a ver- dijo sonriendo el Pokemon Aurora.

-ENTEI:... tú y yo nos veremos pronto Uzumaki Naruto, espero y seas más fuerte cuando nos veamos- dijo sonriendo el tipo fuego.

-RAIKUO:... cuidad de la Flauta NEGRA DEL CIELO, Uzumaki Naruto, sin ella el guardián oscuro no te ayudará- dijo y el Uzumaki asintió,-no confíes en los ojos perlas y los abanicos de fuego- dijo el guardián del trueno confundiendo al rubio que tendría que averiguar esos detalles, de repente el perro trueno del trío rugió- RRRRAAAAAAIIIIIIIIIKKKKKKUUUUOOOOOOOOOO- y el piso de la ruina empezó a temblar además de que pequeñas chispas salías del suelo haciendo retroceder al rubio que no vio salir al trío de JHOTO.

El Uzumaki tomó la flauta y una runa en el centro del salón empezó a brillar, el rubio se acercó junto a sus Pokemon y una luz blanca los cegó, aparecieron Justo en la entrada exterior de las ruinas, habían aparecido fuera de las ruinas.

-Naruto: tenemos que ir al centro Pokemon, Luxray... ¿crees que puedes esconder esto en tu casa junto a la Magnetric de mi padre?- Pregunto el rubio a su Luxray que asintió y rugió, parece que para el tiponeñectrico ese era un honor- entonces te mandaré al rancho... viajar con esto serás peligroso hasta que no descubra quienes son los que quieren perjudicarme a mi y a las chicas- dijo serio el Uzumaki y sus Pokemon asintieron- No llevaré esto solo Con ustedes dos... Sal Garchomp y Sal Dragonite- dijo sacando a ambos Pokemon.

-Dragonite: DRRRRAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGGGGG- rugió haciendo temblar el suelo el Pokemon dragón.

-Garchomp: Grrr...- grupo perezosamente el tipo tierra mientras buscaba estaba en su forma Chibi-...padre, madre quiere que me llames Meliodas- dijo el tipo dragón por su aura.

-Naruto: ya estás como Leaf-hime... ¿tú madre te ordeno esto verdad?- le pregunto a su Pokemon que asintió sonriendo- tu y ella algún día me van a dar un ataque... diablos Incluso ahora te comportas como el personaje del anime... solo te falta lo pervertido- dijo el rubí mientras todos se reían menos Dragonite- ¿Qué pasó Dragonite?- Pregunto el Uzumaki.

-Dragonite: Todos tienen nombre... hermana Natsu y hermana LUNA son fuerte y tienen nombre... yo también quiero uno- dijo la ahora nada pequeña Dragonite por medio de su aura.

-Naruto:... pues Temari te nombro como Artemiss, dijo que una poderosa dragona como tu merecía ese nombre- dijo sonriendo el rubio.

-Dragonite: Temari-Sama es para mi, como es Leaf-Sama para Hermano MELIODAS- dijo la dragona sonrojada asombrando al rubio y haciéndolo temblar al pensar en lo que quería decir- Temari-OkaSama me puso Artemisa, Artemisa esta feliz con el nombre que OkaSama me dio- dijo volando en círculo la dragona mientras Meliodas/garchomp rugía con fuerza de acuerdo con ella.

-NARUTO: Gracias a ARCEUS ustedes dos son normales... ya me está dando dolor de cabeza de solo pensar que harían estos dos junto a Kichi y ASHURA, no quiero morir taan joven- dijo sobándose la cabeza mientras los otros dos Pokemon asentía- por cierto Luxray te llamaré Zeus como tú mote si alguien pregunta... tendré que buscar uno para Monferno y Deciduaye, diablos el único que no le importa en Snorlax- dijo suspirando pesadamente.

El tipo eléctrico asintió feliz de tener un nombre, no era que le importara pero se sentía en familia teniendo uno, ya no era un Luxray más ahora era Zeus el Luxray de Naruto Uzumaki, Thea le sonrió en apoyo y los dos siguieron a su entrenador ya que había podido calmar a Artemisa y Meliodas.

~Con Mirajane en el centro Pokemon~

La albina se sentaba cansadamente después de ayudar a recuperar los Pokemon del pelimorado de Paul los cuales fueron robados por el Team Rocket quienes tenían un Meowth parlante, ella le preguntaría a Naruto si eso era posible Gracias a que el Pokemon gato podía usar su aura afectando así sus cuerda vocales trasmitiendo el lenguaje humano.

Cynthia la campeona de Sinnoh espera al acompañante de Mirajane para poder ver al Garchomp de este, quería ver si las palabras de la albina eran verdad, ella había estado buscando un verdadero rival para su Garchomp ya que nadie le había dado una batalla dura desde hace mucho.

-Cynthia: Mirajane... ¿Crees que tu acompañante dilate mucho en llegar?- Pregunto la mujer de 14 años y medio.

-Mirajane: no se Cynthia-San, el dijo algo de recuperar algo de su clan- dijo ella sin dar mucha información.

-Ash: No creo que sea necesario preguntar eso más...- dijo el KETCHUMP llamando la atención de loas dos chicas que lo vieron y él señaló hacia fuera y un rubio de sudadera azul llegaba con cuatro Pokemon fuera-ahí viene Naruto-dijo sonriendo el tranquilamente.

Todos salieron para ver a un rubio con una caja negra que era seguro por sus dos Pokemon perros(Eevee y LUXRAY) y los dos tipos dragones, Cynthia al ver al Pokemon dragón/tierra del Uzumaki solo entrecerró los ojos ya que no podia notar nada poderoso a simple vista del tipo dragón de Sinnoh del rubio, al contrario al ver la dragon Pseudolegendaria de Kanto que con solo verla se podía notar su poder, el dragón de Sinnoh parecía muy tranquilo en comparación al de Kanto.

-Naruto:... Hola... es bueno verlos a todos chicos, incluso es bueno conocerla a Usted Cynthia-San, tenía tiempo de no ver a un campeón en persona- dijo sonriendo el Uzumaki.

-Cynthia: un placer conocerte también Naruto Uzumaki- dijo la campeona sorprendida de que no se emocionara al conocerla, aunque dijo tener tiempo de no ver a un campeón y eso significaba que conocía a otros campeones.

-Mirajane: Naruto, la campeona quiere tener un combate contra ti,- dijo sorprendiendo al rubio que la volteó a ver y vio que sacó una pokeball-una pelea 1 Vs 1, tu Garchomp contra el de ella- y el rubio noto como Meliodas su dragón asentia emocionado de pelear contra otro de su especie.

-Naruto: Bueno... dame 5 Minutos... tengo que regresar a Zeus al rancho- dijo el Uzumaki mientras señalaba al Luxray que rugió en forma positiva, todos aceptaron y con rapidez tomó la caja junto a su Pokemon y 5 minutos después llegó listo para la pelea- estoy listo- dijo sonriendo mientras Artemisa que vigilaba a Meliodas rugía para ponerse de lado de Mirajane.

-Brock: Yo seré el Referí- dijo poniéndose en medio del campo de entrenamiento Pokemon, muchos entrenadores escucharon lo del combate y se reunieron para verlo, incluso Paul que hace poco había liberado a su

Chimchar.

-Cynthia: Bien, espero que no me decepciones- dijo la rubia originaria de Sinnoh, mientras todos decían que el rubio de Kanto no dilataría.- SAL GARCHOMP- ordenó sería mientras su Garchomp rugía lista para pelear.

El tipo tierra dragón de Naruto apenas vio salir a la dragona tierra de Cynthia se acercó a ella mirándola en su forma chibi mientras tocaba sus alas y la Pokemon de la campeona se sonrojaba por esos toques, el dragón seguía en lo suyo mientras un rubio caminaba hasta un árbol y se golpeaba contra el y decía:

-Naruto: ¿PORQUE ME TENIA QUE TOCAR UN GARCHOMP TAN LOCO Y PERVETIDO COMO EL?, NINGUNO DE MIS POKEMON PUEDE SER NORMAL, BROMAS, GUSTOS RARO POR LA COMIDA Y AHORA UN PERVERTIDO- gritó enojado mientras se golpeaba y lloraba contra un árbol y a todos le Caí una gota en la nuca, Cynthia iba a hablar cuando un rugido de Artemisa sacó de su estado pervertidor a Meliodas- Bien... puedes empezar Cynthia-San, tu eres... la retadora- dijo sonriendo el uzumaki haciendo fruncir el ceño a la campeona.

-Cynthia: ESPERO QUE NO SOLO SEAS PALABRAS NARUTO, GARCHOMP GOLPE KARATE- ordenó la campeona mientras su Pokemon atacaba.

-Naruto:... Cola dragón- ordenó usando uno de sus ataques extra.

El dragón del rubio Uzumaki espero al ataque de la rubia solo para regresar el golpe, aunque le sorprendió el movimiento de la dragona el

Golpe Karate no fue tan rápido para acertar el golpe cuando una cola la golpeó haciéndola retroceder.

-Cynthia: eres más hábil que el chico de pelo morado- dijo sonriendo- pero... Cometa Dragón Garchomp- dijo sonriendo la campeona.

-Naruto:... Contraataque- susurró el rubio lo suficientemente fuerte para que todos escucharan.

La dragona tierra dragón lanzó una energía morada el cielo que hizo llover un par de meteoros de energía morada hacia el tipo dragón del Uzumaki que levantó su ala derecha como si sostuviera una espada de color morada, negra y plateada que cortó cada meteoro y lo regresaba divididos y con las fuerza hacia la tipo dragón de la campeona que no pudo esquivar por la sorpresa de ese movimiento.

-Cynthia: ESQUIVALO GARCHOMP- GRITÓ ORDENABA A SU POKENON QUE NO PUDO GRITAR DE DOLOR AL RECIBIR ESE ATAQUE, todos estaban en silencio nadie podía creer lo que miraba, el Pokemon las fuertes de la campeona estaba contra una roca con dos espirales en los ojos.

-Brock:... EL COMBATE ENTRE UZUMAKI NARUTO Y CYNTIA SHIRONA TERMINA CON NARUTO UZUMAKI COMO GANADOR AL NOQUEAR A LA GARCHOMP DE LA CAMPEONA- anunció el moreno y todos seguían en silencio.

El rubio regresó a sus Pokemon a sus pokeball, incluso a Thea que estaba sentada a la par del rubio aseándose con su lengua mientras miraba la "pelea" del rubio, el rubio solo hizo un arco a la campeona para dirigirse a la cafetería del centro Pokemon mientras todos aún no superaban el shock de ver un movimiento que regresara el cometa dragón mientras lo cortaba multiplicando el ataque.

-Mirajane: No les dije que el Garchomp de Naruto era fuerte... aunque no creí que te derrotaría tan fácil Cynthia- San- dijo sonriendo la albina mientras se daba la vuelta y seguía al rubio.

Ash y Paul solo podían ver irse al rubio y pensar en que tan fuerte se había vuelto en estos meses mientras viajaba y ellos entrenaban mientras al mismo tiempo conseguían las medallas, el más afectado era Paul que había combatido contra la campeona horas antes y por esa Garchomp había sido derrotado todo su equipo. Ash por su parte no podía creer que la campeona fuera derrotado por su amigo se infancia que había empezado su viaje el año pasado, lo que más le preocupaba era... ¿No entrenaba lo suficiente?, el noto en su estadía en Kanto el año pasado el duro entrenamiento personalizado del rubio además de que el enviaba cada cierto tiempo a sus Pokemon a entrenar con los del rancho para poder seguir creciendo y aprendiendo además de crear movimientos como ese contraataques que era súper efectivo.

Cynthia por su parte estaba entre enojada y feliz, feliz porque había encontrado al fin un rival para su Garchomp que no fuera un legendario como los Reggis del cerebro de la frontera y enojada por ser derrotada fácilmente, esto solo la hacía pensar en seguir entrenado y mejorar como campeona y entrenadora.

Todo eso pasaba en las mentes de todos los que vieron el combate mientras el rubio de Kanto comía, su aventura lo había dejado con hambre.

~05 de Febrero, Estudio de Jiraiya, Rancho de Pueblo Paleta, Kanto~

Hace una media hora llegó el Albino originario de Pueblo Lavanda con una cara seria que pocas veces había visto Tsunade de su amigo y el que alguna vez fue su novio y amantes hasta que se enamoró de Dan, el Entrenador experto en Sapos y tipos agua le pidió que lo viera en su estudio y eso no lleva ahora.

Una pelirrubia entraba al estudio de Jiraiya con una mirada de curiosidad y ansiedad, ella no había visto esa cara de su ex amante en años, esa cara que tenía cuando era parte de la policia internacional y se metía en misiones suicidas para intentar olvidarla.

-Tsunade: ¿Qué pasó Jiraiya?, ¿Porque tienes esa cara?- Pregunto a la Senju.

El albino saco de su escritorio un par de folders de documentos y fotos que tenían los símbolos del clan Hyuga y Uchiha, apenas la Senju los vio y los agarró miró hacia el albino y gritó.

-Tsunade: QUE DEMONIO TE PASA JIRAIYA, ME PROMETISTE QUE NO VOLVERÍAS A JUGAR AL DETECTIVE, ME PROMETISTE QUE CUIDARÍAMOS A LOS NIÑOS COMO NUESTROS HIJOS Y ME TRAES UN FOLDER DE DOCUMENTOS DE TI JUGANDO AL DETECTIVE OTRA VEZ- gritó furiosa la rubia con los ojos llorosos llenos de furia y dolor- PERDI A MI SOBRINA Y A MI AHIJADO Y TU SIGUES QUERIENDO JUGAR AL DETECTIVE, ¿NO SOMOS SUFICIETE NOSOTROS?, ¿NO SOY SUFICIENTE YO PARA QUE DEJES ESA VIDA QUE CASI TE MATA?- gritó la Senju.

-Jiraiya: CLARO QUE SON SUFICIENTE TSUNADE PERO ESTO NO ES SÓLO DE JUGAR AL DETECTIVE, PERDI A MI HIJO EN UN ACCIDENTE DE AVIÓN Y TU TE QUEJAS PORQUE BUSQUE PRUEBAS DE QUE SI FUE UN ACCIDENTE O UN INTENTO DE ASESINATO- gritó el albino sorprendiendo a su ex amante- Minato era mi hijo, hace años cuando tú terminasteis conmigo y empezaste a salir con Dan me encontré con Hikari Namikaze la heredera del clan Namikaze de Kalos, tuvimos un romance por 6 meses mientras estaba en una misión, ella quedó embarazada antes de que me fuera y hasta que volví a pueblo boceto después de 2 años después, me di cuenta que tenía un hijo al ignorar sus cartas en mis misiones suicidas, ahí tienes mi motivo de viajar mucho a Kalos, por eso cuando conocisteis a Hikari y te volviste a su amiga, ella te volvió la madrina de Minato, porque yo sé lo pedí, ella no se caso con nadie jamás, ni siquiera conmigo, no tenía muchas amigas pero si amigos como eran los señores Stratruss y los Dreyar- le explicó a la Senju con los ojos cerrados sentandoce en su escritorio mientras lágrimas Caín de sus ojos.

-Tsunade: Lo siento Jiraiya... yo... no lo sabía- dijo la mujer tristemente y tomaba el folder que tenía el símbolo de los Hyuga- ¿pero que es esto?- le pregunto a su ex amante.

-Jiraiya: Las pruebas de que los Uchiha y Hyuga mandaron a matar a Kushina y Minato- dijo serio Jiraiya con sus ojo llenos de rabia.

La Senju abrió los ojos y se sentó para leer los documento y mientras las leía y miraba nombres entendió lo que Jiraiya intentó buscar, pruebas del estado del avíon, porque iba caso todo el clan a una junta de clanes en Tunod, porque era necesario ir en avión y no en barco o tren.

-Tsunade: has investigado mucho Jiraiya, ahora entiendo tu preocupación- dijo mientras leía el nombre de Naruto y Mito- ellos quiere borrar al clan Uzumaki y Namikaze- dijo la Senju con los ojos llenos de furia.- ¿Quienes lo ordenaron?- Pregunto la rubia de grandes pechos.

Jiraiya: Hiashi Hyuga y Fugaku Uchiha- dijo el albino con odio.

-Tsunade: Poruqe no me sorprende, esos dos fueron los competidores que Kushina derrotó para ser campeona de Kalos y Unova, incluso los vencidos en Sinnoh- dijo ella.- ademas Minato fue el que fue escogido como posible candidato para cerebro de la frontera en lugar de ellos y eso enojo a ambos clanes sobre todo a las cabezas que eran los padres de esos dos- explicaba la Senju con enojo.

Jiraiyaa: no solo eso, esos dos querían casarse con Kushina para tomar el poder del clan Uzumaki y cuando Minato consiguió casarse con ella y hacer que el clan Uzumaki y Namikaze se aliaran y formaran la alianza de Kalos y Kanto sus clanes pasaron a ser unos simples clanes familiares y no tenían importancia- dijo el sabio y Tsunade asintió.

Muchos no sabían que Kalos y Unova estaban en paz por que el clan Uchiha y Hyuga tenían una alianza de no pelea entre ellos, pero cuando Kushina y Minato se casaron las comunicion y los tratados de Kanto y Kalos se volvieron muy buenos no solo dejando de lado la tregua de los clanes Hyuga y Uchiha, si no que le daba importancia al clan más antiguo del mundo que estaba cuando Kalos y Kanto eran uno, sino que unía a las dos regiones más poderosas militarmente, eso era el dolor de los clanes Hyuga y Uchiha, volver a ser la sombra del clan Uzumaki.

-Tsunade: y ahora... ¿Que sigue?- Pregunto la Senju.

-Jiraiya: Humillar y hacer que su clan pague, y empezaremos ayudando a Naruto y Mito haciéndolo tan fuerte que ellos no puedan hacerles daño- dijo el experto en Pokemon Sapos, y su amiga y ex pareja asintió.

Fin del Capítulo 37.

Notas del Autor:

Hooooolaaaaaa como han estado, les traigo el capítulo 37 de esta historia que se acerca al final de la parte de la Liga Sinnoh, Kalos se acerca, Naruto y Mirajane son amigos y compañeros, Meliodas/Garchomp es poderoso tanto como Natsu y Kishi o incluso Luna que son los más fuerte del equipo, además poner los motes ahora es para unir lazos para poder Mega evolucionar, ahora alguien sabe si debería inventar una Mega evolución para Artemisa/Dragonite, sería increíble aunque si en Pokémon Espada y Escudo las agregan me joderia por adelantado, aunque valdría la pena.

Por cierto... ¿Debería poner relleno sobre lo qué pasa en los meses antes de la liga o saltarme directo a la liga Sinnoh en el próximo capítulo ya que tengo planeado el TimeSkip?.

También ¿Leaf debería viajar con Naruto y las chicas por Kalos?, si eso pasa el Harem posiblemente no crezca mucho ahora que tengo un par de planes para agregar a Cynthia y Nami que aparecerá pronto.

Además viene votación:

Clan Uzumaki:

•Lucy Heartfilia.

•Miu Furinji.

•Kara Danver.

•Las 3.

(los nuevos Uzumaki deben ser rubios)

El Clan Namikaze.

•Renka Ma- de Kenochi.

• Nico Robin- One Piece.

•Ambas.

•Clan Senju:

Este es libre díganme a una que agregar, todos tiene derecho de poner a una, cuando miren a una que les guste pongan el X mas el numero y habrán votado por esa en ese comentario(si son lees esto en Wattpad), si no pues si quien quieres que se agregue.

Nos vemos, no olviden su voto, comente y espero que les haya gustado el capítulo.


	39. Capitulo 38

Capítulo 38-¿Esa es tu meta, Mito?, Aquí es donde yo entrenaba

~10 de mayo, pueblo Paleta, Kanto~

Era un día soleado en pueblo Paleta en la region de Kanto, los pidgey su volaban cantando por todo el celeste cielo, en el rancho cierta pelirroja de ojos azules se engaña levantando de su cama mientras su pequeño Pokémon planta venía a levantarla, su Snivy de nombre Nai era su Pokémon más activa, por otro lado su Vulpix de Kanto cual su nombre es Kurama era igual de dormilón que el Snorlax de su hermano mayor.

La chica que acaba de cumplir diez años se estaba preparando para ir a tomar su desayuno al comedor de la casa junto a las prometidas de su hermano, el cual ya había logrado conseguir las 8 medallas de Sinnoh, lo cual era sorprendente, uso básicamente su equipo basa que llevó a Sinnoh(Lucario y Meliodas/Garchomp) ya que solo había mandado a traer a Link/Tyranitar para la medalla de Ciudad Marina que junto a Meliodas/Garchomp derrotaron con demasiada facilidad a Hace de terremotos, poder pasado y Roca afiladas en un combate 6 Vs 6(6vs2 en realidad) al líder tipo eléctrico de Sinnoh, además mandó a traer a Natsu y Luna para el combate contra Inverna la Líder de Ciudad PuntaNevada donde con ayuda de esas dos Pokemon la victoria fue sencilla.

La pelirroja de ojos azules bajo felizmente las escaleras y pudo encontrar a sus futuras cuñadas desayunando mientras hablaban de sus clases de hoy, para la felicidad de Mito parecía que su hermano en la familia tendría expertas en algunas ramas en el mundo Pokemon, Ino estaba estudiando como doctora Pokemon, Temari estudiaba para ser Criadora Pokemon y Leaf para ser una profesora de una escuela Pokemon, según parecía su hermano tenía suerte que nadie tuviera que trabajar tan lejos de casa.

-Leaf: Hola Mito, buenos días- dijo sonriendo la castaña.

-Ino/Temari: buenos días- saludaron las rubias.

-Mito: Buenos días- respondió la pelirroja- saben Naruto-Oniisama me escribió ayer diciendo que llegáramos a Sinnoh a verlo participar en la liga en 7 semanas- dijo sonriendo La Niña de 10 años.

-Temari: eso no es mala idea- dijo sonriendo la chica de Unova- podríamos animar a Naruto además de tomar unas vacaciones de las clases- dijo la chica.

-Ino: Bueno... no es mala idea, pero...- dijo ella tímidamente mientras se sonrojaba.

-Leaf: ¡Ino supéralo ya!- gritó la castaña de KANTO- ¡Naruto te vio desnuda si!, eso tarde o temprano iba a pasar, debes de superarlo ya- dijo la primera novia del rubio y matriarca del clan Senju.

-Ino: ¡COMO NO FUE A TI A QUIEN VIO DESNUDA!- gritó la Rubia, pero se pudo ver como la chica de Kanto se sonrojaba.-¿TAMBIEN TE VIO A T?- grito preguntando.

-Leaf: Si pero fue cuando el se estaba bañando y yo entré sin darme cuenta que el baño está ocupado- dijo ella tomándose la cara- ademas estoy seguras que también vio a Temari- dijo la de Kanto y todas ñas voltearon a ver.

-Temari: mmm- dijo tomándose el mentón fingiendo recordar- No, no la hecho... aún- dijo tranquilamente- por cierto, Ino, ¿Hoy viene tu papá a visitarte?- Pregunto la rubia.

-Ino: si, vas a enviar algo a Unova- Pregunto la Yamanaka a lo que la No Sabaku asintió.

Mito sonrió mientras miraba como las ahora amigas compartían el desayuno y tenían lazos de hermanas aún sabiendo que se casarían con el mismo hombre que resultaba ser su hermano, baja su mirada y encontró a su Snivy comiendo educadamente su desayuno a diferencia de Kurama y su Eevee.

Estaba tan Feliz que solo soltó un suspiro, su madrina entraba con una cara de enojo y un sonrojo enorme en su cara, ella no entendía que pasaba últimamente pero juraba que su madrina se parecía mucho a Leaf cuando empezó a salir con su hermano, intentó oír a lo que su madrina murmuraba pero no entendía que tenía que ver su padrino en todo esto.

~CON JIRAIYA~

El Peli blanco estaba intentando salir de un árbol, le dolía el cuerpo como no le había dolido hace mucho, hacía años que no recibía un golpe de Tsunade diablos la última vez fue cuando ella aún salía con Dan hace 35 años cuando el aun tenía 20 años, como podía ser que después de 3( años pudiera golpear así y más aún sonrojarse por un beso después de todo lo que habían hecho en su juventud, para una mujer de 53 años era muy infantil en algunas ocasiones.

~De regresó con Mito~

Habían pasado ya horas desde el desayuno y la pelirroja estaba sentada viendo a todas las chicas divertirse en sus clases. La pequeña Uzumaki se sentaba mientras escuchaba a sus cuñadas y amigas hablar sobre el tema de hoy de su estudios, la segunda hija del matrimonio Uzumaki-Namikaze todavía se seguía preguntando que quería hacer en su vida, cuál sería su futuro en el mundo.

Hace años aunque le era difícil recordar con claridad algunos detalles podía recordar cómo su hermano se esforzaba por aprender todo de su padrino. Esos recuerdos de como su hermano se esforzaba por sus metas desde pequeño para ser un gran entrenador Pokemon, el no buscaba ser un maestro como el Idiota e Insoportable de Ash Ketchup, tampoco ser un investigador como Gary o ser una doctora Pokemon como Ino, ella aún no sabía cual sería su meta.

Se alejó del lugar donde se impartía la clase hoy y se dirigió al lugar donde siempre se había sentado junto a su hermano en el rancho, miraba tranquilamente como su Snivy y a Kurama(Vulpix KANTO) en el pequeño lago en el cual siempre estaban sentados los Pokemon más fuertes de su hermano como eran Kichi, Luna, Ashura, Natsu y Link. Pero después de unos minutos pudo sentir como alguien se sentaba junto a ella.

La pelirroja levantó su vista y pudo ver a una mujer de unos 60 años de pelo amarillo/castaño que se estaba poniendo blanco por la edad, sentada junto a ella estaba su abuela Yellow la cual fue una de las grandes ayudantes de la recolección de información de los Pokemon de Kanto, además de que era una gran investigadora pokemon.

-Yellow: Hola... ¿qué haces aquí tan solita tomatito?- dijo la mujer riéndose la mujer viendo la expresión facial de su nieta que le recordaba a la de su hija.

-Mito: ABUELA NO ME DIGAS ASÍ QUE SUENA HORRIBLE- dijo sonrojada la chica pero se sonrojó más aún cuando vio que su abuela se reía- NO TE RIAS DE MI ABUELA- gritó la pelirroja.

-Yellow: Ok, ok, no te preocupes que me seguiré riendo de ti, tu expresión me recuerda a tu madre- dijo riendo mientras abrazaba a su nieta y esta sonreía por parecerse a su abuela- Ahora... dime ¿porque estas aquí tan Solá?- volvió a preguntar.

-Mito: quería pensar abuela- dijo la chica tranquilamente- hace unos días desde que las chicas me explicaron sus sueños y desde cuando lo hicieron- dijo ella tristemente- eso me hizo pensar en cual sería mi sueño- dijo ella tristemente.

-Yellow: y vinisteis al lugar de pensar de tu hermano- dijo ella y la pequeña asintió- eso le recuerda a cuando tú hermano decidió ser un entrenador- dijo sonriendo.

-Mito: Abuela... ¿me puedes contar como fue que Onii-Chan?- pidió la chica.

-Yellow: Claro Mito-Chan- le dijo sonriendo- cuando tu hermano tenía 8 años poco después de que se mudaran a vivir aqui, después de que... Kushina-Chan muriera- empezó triste la mujer al recordar la Muerte de su hija- tu NaruChan había perdido las ganas de salir de viaje, tu abuelo Red le contó las aventuras y experiencias de el en Kanto y Jhoto como también al ser el primer ganador del torneo mundial en Galar hace 55 años, le contó las aventuras de tu madre, le explicó como ella no quería que se quedara en casa cuando tuvieras permiso de viajar- dijo ella sonriendo.- el escogió ser como su madre y su abuelo, un entrenador que ganaría todo lo que pudiera antes de los 20 años- dijo sonriendo la mujer.

-Mito:... así que Onii-Chan decidió seguir los pasos del abuelo y mamá- dijo ella- ¿abuela me puedes contar tus aventuras como investigadora?- Pregunto la pelirroja y la anciano sonrió.

-Yellow: Con gusto Mito-Chan, desde hace años que no la cuento, tu hermano fue el Último que me lo pregunto- dijo sonriendo para iniciar su relato de sus historias junto a CHUCHU.

~Con Red y Tsunade en la sala de la casa principal del rancho~

Habían pasado un par de horas desde que Mito había desaparecido al igual que Yellow, nadie se preocupaba por ambas dado que la esposa del único entrenador que no ha perdido un combate oficial en su vida se había llevado a su equipo para evitar cualquier accidente, la Senju esperaba a la Uzumaki para darle una noticia que la alegraría muchísimo.

Red Uzumaki estaba sentado tranquilamente mientras leía el periódico de Kanto, era increíble como Lancee seguía siendo campeón desde la muerte de su Hija hace ya casi 6 años. El hombre mayor esperaba a su esposa para ver a su nieta la cual no había visto desde navidad y extrañaba mucho, esperaba poder ver y conocer más de su nieta, tal vez lo sorprendía queriendo ser como su madre. Un par de mujeres entró por la puerta y vieron a una pelirroja sonriendo como nunca mientras cargaba un pichu que reconoció el entrenador legendario.

-Mito: ABUELO RED- dijo corriendo hacia los brazos de su abuelo que sonrió mientras abrazaba a su nieta.

-Red: Hola pequeña tómate- dijo sonriendo mientras estaba se sonrojaba al ver que su abuelo le tocaba el pelo recordando a su madre y bisabuela-Veo que tu abuela te entregó a Lux- dijo tocando la mejilla del Pichu que ronroneaba feliz mientras la pequeña asentía.

-Yellow: Si... además Mito-Chan me ha dado una gran noticia amor- dijo sonriendo a su esposo.

Tsunade solo miraba calladamente el intercambio de afecto familiar con una sonrisa, su tio o parentesco cercano adoraba a sus nietos como ella adoraba a sus ahijado.

-Red: Oh enserio, ¿me puedes decir Mito?- Pregunto el originario de Pueblo Paleta, incluso Tsunade quería saber.

-Mito: si abuelo, ya decidí lo que quiero ser- dijo sonriendo ha Tsunade y Red a lo que sacó una sonrisa al dúo mientras estos asentían con curiosidad- quiero ser como la abuela Yellow, ¡quiero ser Investigadora Pokemon!- sonrió esta mientras Tsunade asentía contenta y Red reía fuertemente.

-Red: BIEN ASÍ SE HABLAN MITO- gritó contento el hombre- sigue los pasos de tu abuela bebé, serás una gran investigadora- le dijo abrazándola- ahora... ve a hacer tu maleta, para iremos a Sinnoh a ver a tu hermano- dijo sonriendo mientras está asentía y junto a Lux corría a su cuarto a alistar sus cosas- Así que... ¿otra que seguirá los pasos de sus abuelos?- dijo sonriendo el hombre.

-Yellow: Si amor- dijo besándolo rápidamente- ¿que esperabas?, ellos son el Legado de los entrenadores e investigadores de leyenda-dijo sonriendo la mujer y su esposo asintió.

-Red: si, son un orgullo, espero que Mito viaje junto a Naruto en dos años, la pequeña necesita protección- dijo el hombre sin saber cuánta verdad había detrás de sus palabras protectoras celosamente.

Tsunade solo sonrió ante la vista de Red siendo tan protector con Mito como fue su abuelo Hashirama con ella, recuerda la vez que ella y Jiraiya

Fueron descubiertos en la cama de la Senju cuando tenían 19 años, fue divertido ver a su abuelo seguir a Jiraiya con su Dragonite, Torterra, VENASUAR, Serperior y Gastrodom con intención de castrar al que era su amante en ese tiempo... una lágrima bajo por su cara recordando los viejos tiempos y como perdió a su bebé con el Albino en un viaje por un aborto natural la pobre Senju nunca le dijo al Sabio Sapo que estuvo embarazada por dos meses hasta perder a esa criatura inocente, esa fue la razón por la que terminó con Jiraiya hace años. Tocándose el Vientre la Senju se sentó dejando salir lágrimas de dolor y tristeza por el recuerdo de lo que era el reflejo de su gran amor por Jiraiya.

-Tsunade: Tío Red, ¿porque no le dijo a Mito-Chan que llegaríamos en 6 semanas a Sinnoh?- Pregunto la Senju.

-Red: Oh bueno eso- dijo rascándose la cabeza- Me traje a Naruto a Kanto hace unos días, lo dejé entrenando en mi casa en el MT. PLATEADO- dijo sonriendo junto a su esposa.

-Tsunade: pero... ESTAS LOCO ESO ES PELIGROSO- gritó la Senju preocupada.

-Yellow: no te preocupes Tsuna-Chan, dejamos cuidando de NARU-Chan a MewTwo, CHARIZARD, Blastoise, un par de dragonites hijos del mío, VENASUAR y de mi Moltres- dijo sonriendo tranquilamente la entrenadora de antaño.

-Tsunade:...- la Senju solo asintió de manera nerviosa al recordar a los Pokemon que dejaron ambos señores de edad, eran sumamente poderosos- pero, eso significa que...- quiso terminar pero RED interrumpió.

-Red: ¿Qué Naruto será muy fuerte en el mes en que ustedes viajarán en el barco hasta Sinnoh?- dijo el en forma de pregunta y la Senju asintió- te puedo asegurar que será más fuerte de lo que piensas, le pedí a Jiraiya que le llevara a Natsu, Link, Yuki, Luna y Kichi a entrenar al MT. Con el, ademas lleva a su equipo de Sinnoh con el- dijo sonriendo.

-Yellow: Si dijo que se llevará a todos los que entrenen con el menos a Kichi a la liga SINNOH- sonrió la mujer.

-Tsunade: Eso significa que Naruto podrá Ganar la liga- dijo sonriendo la Senju.

-Red: no estoy tan seguro de eso, pero...- dijo sonriendo llamando la atención de la Senju- ...Yo entrenaré personalmente a Naruto las dos ultima semanas, le ayudaré a dominar los movimientos más poderosos para cada uno de sus Pokemon, así como las combinaciones más fuertes- dijo inspirado y emocionado el Uzumaki Mayor.

-Tsunade: no puedo esperar haber el resultado de ese entrenamiento- dijo sonriendo la Senju mientras Yellow y Red asentían.

~Con Ino~

La Yamanka estaba sentada frente a su padre en su cuarto, habían pasado un par de meses desde la última vez que ella lo había visto a ella y a sus hermanos, la Yamanaka quería saber qué tal iba la aventura de su hermano Mayor en Jhoto.

-Inoichi: y princesa, ¿Que tal va todo en tus clases?- dijo el sonriendo.

-Ino: Va todo bien Papi, en dos años más haré práctica en el hospital por un año y tendré mi título- dijo sonriendo la Yamanka.

-Inoichi: me alegro princesa, no sabes lo contento que estoy de ti- dijo sonriendo el Yalanaka abrazando así hija.

-Ino: Papi, ¿Sabes algo de Sai?- Pregunto la yamanaka a su padre y este negó con la cabeza.

-Inoichi: no... Sai no ha se a comunicado con nosotros en un gran tiempo Ino, si no fuera por Shikamaru que Loya visto en Jhoto pensaríamos que el está... muerto- dijo el señor triste pensando en su hijo Mayor.

-Ino: Oh... lo siento Papi- dijo ella recordando porque su hermano estaba así, ella recordaba cuando su hermana o era feliz y eso era cuando salía con Sakura hace dos años hasta que ella lo engañó con SASUKE UCHIHA, su hermano se dio cuenta gracias a Shikadai el hermano menor de Shikamaru, ese año fue el que rompió su amistad con Sakura y hizo que su hermano se volviera frió y distante además de meterlo a leer muchos libros sin alguna razón- y Papi, ¿cómo está Inojin?- Pregunto la rubia.

-Inoichi: está muy bien Princesa, está emocionado que empezara su viaje el año que viene, incluso quiere venir a verte, aunque creo que fue porque le gustó La Niña que sale en la foto que le mandaste- dijo sonriendo.

-Ino: ¡Oh no!, le gustó Mito, eso es malo Papi, a él no le puede gustar mi cuñada- dijo riéndose la chica.

-Inoichi: ¿porque no?, ¿su hermano se casa con mi princesa y porque mi hijo no puede casarse con su hermana?- Pregunto el lider del clan.

-Ino: porque aunque no quieras admitirlo, el hermano y abuelo de Mito son muy celosos con ella, y le darán de comer a sus Tyranitar, Charizard y Dragonites al pobre de INOJIN- dijo ella riéndose y asustando a su padre recordando que el abuelo de la pelirroja era RED.

-Inoichi: si tienes mucha razón- dijo pálido el señor Yamanaka~

Padre e hija siguieron hablando por un rato hasta que Mito entró rápidamente al cierto y le dijo que irían a SINNOH a apoyar a su hermano en la liga, que alistara maleta, además saludo a Inoichi y le presento a Lux su nuevo Pokemon.

~Con Naruto, Mt. Plateado~

Un rubio junto a sus Pokemon que tenían ciertas diferencias físicas como eran LINK(Tyranitar), Natsu(Charizard), Meliodas(Garchomp), Lucario(alguien le da la idea para un mote)y Luna(Gardevoir) que estaban en su forma de Mega evolución, eso le permitía a todos estar al nivel del Mewtwo de su abuelo que había estado peleando con ellos desde hace 5 días.

Otra gran sorpresa fue ver la mejora de velocidad que tenía YUKI(Ninetales ALOLA) que era muy superior a la velocidad del Mewtwo de su abuelo aunque aún necesitaba más poder. Artemisa(Dragonite) haba estado entrenando contra un grupo de Dragonite más rápido que ella aunque en poder habían estado iguales, la dragon había aprendido COMETA DRAGÓN , así como Vendaval y los puños elementales gracias a la enseñanza del grupo dragón, además aprendió cómo dominar sus movimientos dragón como Pulso DRAGÓN, Enfado y danza dragón, junto al tipo hielo Ventizca y al tipo eléctrico Trueno que le daba una gran ventaja.

MewTwo se cansó de entrenar y le dijo al chico rubio que descansaría por un rato, sus Pokemon había dominado sus lazos para Mega evolucionar pero aún no tenían el poder requerido para explotarla al 150% de la Mega evolución como dijo El tipo Psíquico que le contó que eso era muy común en KALOS, casi todos tenían alguien a quien Mega evolucionar pero no tenían el poder de sacar todo el potencial ya que no entrenaban lo suficiente.

El Uzumaki de cabello rubio y ojos azules como un mar de zafiros estaba meditando junto a sus Pokemon donde su aura se unía a Kichi, Lucario, Artemisa, Yuki, Natsu, Meliodas, Luna y Link, mientras que sus otros Pokemon como Zeus(Luxray), Robin(Deciduaye), Thea(Eevee), estaban meditando pero no unían sus auras con el.

Después de un rato de meditar un grupo de Tyranitar que vivían en el MT. Plateado se dirigieron a donde se encontraba el rubio con sus Pokemon que al sentir el peligro se levantaron listo para el combate, aunque no fue necesario ya que con un rugido de Artemisa y Link que hizo eco en toda la montaña y logró hacerla temblar retrocedieron con una mirada de preocupación por que no querían dejar sus dominio.

Fin del Capítulo 38.

notas del Autor:

Hola a todos, les traigo un nuevo capítulo de mi primera historia la cual sin dudar es mi favorita de escribir, por cierto este era el capítulo de relleno en el cual algunas cosas salen a la luz, como el motivo de la separación de Tsunade y Jiraiya, como donde Naruto está entrenando, cual es la meta de Mito y cual es la relación de Sai e Inojin con Ino, así que ya no hay nada para que ellas salgan como que traicionarán al rubio.

Además también explica un poco el odio de Ino a Sakura mostró indiferentemente cuando la vio en el rancho, añádele que Sakura no es la más popular y se cree que Sasuke la traiciona y todo cae en un punto, además nos dimos cuenta de que Shikadai es hermano de Shikamaru.

Algunos comentaron que Akeno estuviera en eo Harem pero lo pensé y descubrí que ella no cabe porque es muy... bromista y para eso está Mirajane que es más hogareña y tranquila que Akeno, además meter a Lucy y Miu será divertido, Renka y Nico Robin entrarán por que nunca las ocupan en los Harem de Naruto.

Ahora las preguntas:

¿Que creen que serán Lucy, Robin y Nami cuando Naruto las conozca?

¿Serena deberá ser entrenadora como en el juego o Artista como en el anime?.

¿Ash debería tener el mismo equipo que el anime o hacerlo más competitivo con algunos que no llevó a la liga Kalos?.

¿Natsu aparecerá en la historia?.

Ahora no olviden su voto, comentario y nos vemos en el próximo capítulo.


	40. Capitulo 39

Capítulo 39- La Liga Sinnoh Comienza. 

~30 de Junio, Puerto de Ciudad Marina, Sinnoh~

Una Pelirroja estaba bajando de un barco acompañada de tres rubias, una castaña y un albino, se encaminaban a comprar las tickets del barco que los llevaría de la ciudad a la isla donde se realizaría la liga de Sinnoh. Mientras la pequeña pelirroja bajaba del barco cargando a Nai su Snivy cuando un chico de cabello castaño corría gritando algo que no entendía, además de un peli morado que llevaba el ceño fruncido cuando pasó delante de ella.

-Mito:... los chicos son raros, ¿no lo crees Nai-Chan?- le pregunto a su Pokemon serpiente hoja que asintió, la pelirroja sentía una mano en la parte superior de su cabeza que le robolvia el pelo y miro a una de sus cuñadas sonreírle.

-Temari: Oh los chicos son así siempre- dijo la chica y la pequeña asentía- deberías saberlo tanto como yo Mito, tu tienes un hermano y yo tengo dos que son peor que Naruto, uno que mucho duerme y otro que solo sabe jugar con muñecas- dijo riéndose la chica de Unova.

-Tsunade: así es Mito-Chan, convivir con tu hermano y Jiraiya estos años te lo debería haber demostrado- dijo ella sonriendo mientras se metía a la conversación.

-Jiraiya: como si ustedes fueran muy normales- dijo en un murmuró el Albino mientras ellas lo miraban enojadas- NO DIJE NADA- dijo nervioso cuando vio esa mirada que prometía dolor si seguía hablando- Mejor... ahora deberíamos buscar el puesto de Tickets y comprarlas- dijo sonriendo el Albino mientras Leaf y Ino bajaban acompañadas por una señora de edad de pelo castaño.

-Ino: SIII- gritó Ino emocionada- TENEMOS QUE APOYAR A NARUTO-KUN, NO QUERO QUÉ EL IDIOTA DE SASUKE GANÉ ESTA LIGA- gritó sería la chica- SI EL GANA QUIEN AGUANTA A LA FRENTONA HABLANDO DE: "QUE SU NOVIO ES EL MEJOR ENTRENADOR DEL MUNDO"- gritaba ella haciendo mímica imitando a la pelirosa.

-Leaf: NO DEJARE QUE ESA FRENTONA ROSADA Y LA RARA DE OJOS BLANCO SE BURLEN DE NARUTO- gritó ella enojada mientras recordaba a la Hyuga- ADEMAS NECESITO CONOCER A ESA TAL MIRA-CHAN DE LA QUE HABLA NARUTO- dijo la chica pensando en la posible futura novia u/o prometida de su novio.

-Yellow: Si, si, si chicas cálmense- dijo la matriarca Uzumaki que los acompañaba- debemos apurarnos, Naruto-Chan y Red-Kun ya deben de estar llegando a Ciudad Marina, Charizard es demasiad rápido para dilatarse viajando de Kanto hasta Sinnoh- dijo ella tranquilamente mientras los de Kanto asentían como si no fuera gran cosa.

-Temari: usted dice eso como si fuera normal que un Charizard se dilatara horas volando tres regiones hasta llegar a Sinnoh como si fuera algo cotidiano- dijo ella mientras Ino Asentía de acuerdo.

-Mito: Temaria-Nee Charizard es muy fuerte incluso lo suficientemente fuerte para derrotar a toda las élites 4 en un combate para que el abuelo fuera campeón- dijo ella mientras todos asentían- por ende su velocidad si la pongo en números sería de... 300MPH- dijo ella mientras ellos asentían- Bueno estamos de Sinnoh a Kanto a unos... 10000 Kilómetros de distancia separados por mar y aire- dijo ella tranquilamente- Charizard lo cruza rápidamente en 6 horas según me dijo el abuelo cuando lo intentó una vez cuando la abuela estaba embarazada y estaba por dar a Luz- dijo ella sonriendo.

-Temari/Ino: Increíble- dijeron ambas y Mito saltaba junto a Nai para seguir a su padrino cuando un Pikachu la golpeaba sin querer y un chico de tez morena y cabello azabache le pedía disculpa.

-Ash: Lo Siento Mucho- dijo el sin fijarse de quien era la golpeada y Pikachu también se disculpaba.

-Mito:...- No dijo nada solo pellizco la mejilla de Pikachu hasta que sintió una pequeña descarga a su lado y vio a Lux su Pichu mirarla enojado- está bien Lux-Chan, y está bien Pikachu yo no estaba viendo tampoco- dijo la pelirroja.

-Ash:...- Solo quedó viendo a todos los que venían de Kanto y reconocía a la chica de pelo rojo- Oh... lo siento mucho Mito- dijo sonriendo pero la chica aún lo ignoraba y seguía caminando enojada sin ver al azabache- he Mito, Lo siento enserio- dijo el disculpándose.

-Mito: No me importan tus disculpas- dijo ella seriamente- puedes disculparte todo lo que quieras pero eso no cambia el hecho de que tú hayas causado muchos problemas en mi vida y en la de...- ni siquiera quiso decir el nombre mientras tomaba su mano izquierda viendo una pequeña cicatriz- Así que adiós- dijo ella sería mientras Temari se acercaba a la pequeña tómate y se iban juntas.

-Leaf: ella nunca te perdonará Ash- dijo mientras Brock y Dawn miraban sorprendidos a Ash que se mostraba triste- No solo por tu culpa casi pierde la vida al ser atacada por Houndoom del campamento sino que perdió una de las únicas cosas que le dejó Kushina-San de recuerdo a su hija pequeña- dijo ella recordando.

La castaña recordaba la muñeca que le regaló Kushina a su hija pequeña que La Niña pelirroja siempre llevaba hasta cuando tuvo 6 años y Ash por estar molestando en un campamento la escondió cerca de una cueva que era de los Pokemon sabueso de fuego que no solo destruyó la muñeca cuando Mito intentó recuperarla con ayuda de una niña rubia que llegó de Alola, las dos no solo estuvieran por ser devoradas por los Pokemon lobo que fueron detenidos por Jiraiya y el profesor Oak que llegaron a salvar a la pequeña Uzumaki que había sido lastimada por un comilla fuego del líder de la manada que fue detenido por el Blastoise del prepares or Oak y Bunta el greninja de Jiraiya.

-Ash:ya me disculpe por eso hace años- dijo el avergonzando.

-Tsunade: eso no cambia nada Ash, Mito no solo perdió su recuerdo más Preciado de su madre eso ese día, si no que quedó traumada- dijo la Senju- Mito le tiene horror a los Houndoom, cuando Mira Uno se aterra tanto que parece que le va a dar un ataque al corazón, creo que paso lo mismo con esa niña rubia- dijo ella tristemente mientras Yellow solo negaba con la cabeza recordando ese accidente y miraba enojada al chico frente a ella.

Ash solo bajo la cabeza y con un reverencia en forma de disculpa se alejó del lugar acompañado de sus compañeros de viaje, una chica albina estaba hablando con Jiraiya y presentándose a Temari y Mito, esto sorprendiendo a Leaf, Tsunade, Yellow e Ino.

-Mito: Oh ABUELA, LEAF-NEE, INO-NEE Y TSUNADE-BAACHAN MIREN ELLAS MIRAJANE-SAN ES HIJA DE LOS AMIGOS DE PAPÁ EN KALOS Y ES LA AHIJADA DE PAPÁ- gritó la pelirroja y la primera en reaccionar fue Leaf.

-Leaf: ¿TU ERES MIRA-CHAN?- gritó Pregunto la de Kanto mientras la chica asentía- ¡NARUKUN ME HABLADO MUCHO DE TI!- gritó emocionada- Ahora... tú y yo debemos hablar para ver si estás preparada para ser una novia de Naruto- dijo ella viendo a Mira.

-Mirajane:...¿QUÉ DIJISTE?- Pregunto la Albina confundida y sonrojada, era cierto que le gustó Naruto desde que lo vio y esos meses que pasaron juntos los ayudó a conocerse mejor pero eso a ser parte del Harem del Rubio.

-Leaf: Dije que veré si eres perfecta para ser novia de Naruto- dijo Leaf sería viendo a la Albina sonroja que asintió nerviosa.

~centro Pokemon de la Isla de la Liga Pokemon de Sinnoh, Sinnoh~

Naruto se estaba registrándose para participar en la liga cuando llegó solo se habían registrado 60 participantes que no dejaba hacer una lemoniatoria directa. Viendo por la ventana pudo ver a su abuelo que estaba bajando de la espalda del Charizard el cual sorprendentemente era abuelo de Natsu la cual era hija de la hija de Charizard, el Uzumaki junto con su abuelo habían salido al mucho antes del amanecer de el MT. Plateado para llegar al medio día antes de la hora de registro de los participantes de la liga SINNOH.

-Red: ¿Ya está todo listo Naruto?- Pregunto su abuelo a lo que el chico asintió- Bueno, irá al hotel para terminar lo de las reservaciones de todos, tu abuela se enojará si no voy a poner todo en orden antes de que lleguen, se pasará quejando hasta que nos muramos por ser un Perezoso- dijo el moviéndose sorprendentemente rápido para su edad.

-Naruto:... bueno eso es más rápido de lo que imagine que corría- dijo el viendo a su abuelo mientras un Eeve Shiny y un pequeño zorro crema con detalles rojos miraba a su padre- Vamos Thea y Shiro, vamos a buscar nuestra habitación- dijo sonriendo mientras tomaba en sus brazos al pequeño Pokemon que nació de un huevo que le dio Ino la cual junto a Tsunade lo visitó en el MT. Plateado llevando el huevo el cual eclosionó mientras ambos estaban en la sala de la casa convirtiéndolo en padres a ambos... pensándolo bien solo le faltaba tener un "hijo" Pokemon con Mirajane.

-Shiro: Feee- dijo la pequeño mientras estornudaba un ascuas y se restregaba al pecho de su "padre". Thea reía en reacción al estornudo de fuego de la Pokemon Zorro. Naruto ser rio de ver a la pequeña Pokemon sonrojarse.

~En el barco de Camino a la Isla de la Liga Pokemon~

Una albina sonreía mientras una castaña y rubia platicaban con ella explicándole lo que era ser parte del Harem del rubio, además de las pequeñas charlas que habían tenido con Naruto y como se iban conociendo poco a poco y tomándose cariño entre todos incluso las prometidas se llevaban bien tanto que se trataban como hermanas.

Tsunade miro a las chicas intentando saber si Mira sería parte del grupo de novias/prometidas de su ahijado mientras que Mito hablaba con su abuela, en la mente de la Senju se le vino de donde conocía el Albino a la albina.

-Tsuande: Jiraiya- dijo la mujer llamando la atención del hombre- ¿De donde conoces a la chica?- Pregunto la rubia señalando a la albina que tenía cierto parecido en el tono de cabello del sabio sapo.

-Jiraiya: Oh ella es Nieta de Drosovich- dijo sonriendo el hombre de más de 50 años- ella es la hija de Nikolav Stratruss el mejor amigo de Minato en Pueblo Boceto. De niños eran inseparables- dijo sonriendo recordando sus viaje de hace años cuando visitaba a su hijo- ella me conoce ya que cada año voy a visitar la tumba de Hikari, cuando estoy en pueblo boceto hablo con Makarov quien es un abuelo para ella y sus hermanos- dijo el Albino.

-Tsunade: ¡OH! Bueno- dijo ella sonriendo mientras miraba a la chica que no era nieta del albino, así ya solo tendría que cuidar de sus ahijado hijos de Kushina la cual fue casi su hija, y también eran hijos de Minato quien era hijo de su ex parejas y de su quien se volvió su mejor amiga Hikari Namikaze.

-Jiraiya:... ¿crees que si hubiéramos tenido una HIJA sería igual a Mira-Chan Tsuande?- le pregunto el albino a la Senju que se tocó el vientre con una mirada triste.

-Tsunade: No lo se Jiraiya- dijo ella simplemente con una voz triste- Solo se que habría sido una niña preciosa- dijo ella dándose la vuelta e ir a donde estaba el área recreativa del barco soltando unas lágrimas.

-Jiraiya: ¿cuando será el día que me lo quieras decir Tsunade?- se Pregunto el mismo- ¿cuando me dirás que tuvisteis un aborto natural y perdisteis a nuestra pequeña?- seguía preguntándose el albino- si no fuera porque me lo dijo Mito-Sama nunca me habría dado cuenta y podría ir a esa pequeña tumba que le hicisteis a la pequeña- dijo el hombre mirando el cielo, el recordaba esa pequeña tumba en la isla Canela donde enterró Tsunade simbólicamente a la bebe que era según ella, todavía miraba todas las noches el nombre que había escogido Tsunade para la bebe, Kaori sería un nombre que siempre perseguiría a Jiriaija.

~Centro Pokemon de la Liga Pokemon~

Naruto estaba sentado viendo como Thea(Su Eevee Shiny) se encontraba practicando un par de ataques que había aprendido desde el templo en el cual nació y fue entrenada desde Bebé, Shiro jugaba con una pelota que le daba Naruto, mientras todo esto pasaba el barco había llegado al puerto y se podía ver a Ash llegar corriendo al centro Pokemon para registrase en la liga antes de que se le acabara el tiempo.

-Leaf: NARUTO- gritó la castaña para tirarse a los brazos de su novio y besarlo rápidamente- te extrañe- dijo ella sonriendo.

-NARUTO: Yo también lo hice- dijo sonriéndole y vio a las otras chicas y se acercó- Hola Ino-Chan y Temari-Chan es bueno verl...- no pudo terminar porque Temari lo besó apasionadamente-... verlas...- dijo tontamente antes de ser besado dulcemente por Ino que sonrió al terminar de hacerlo-... - No podía decir nada ya que nunca había sido besado por las tres... ni siquiera había sido besado Por Temari e Ino antes.

-Temari: Oh deseaba hacer eso desde que viajamos juntos- dijo la rubia.

-Ino: Yo solo quería hacerlo hoy- dijo ella tranquilamente abrazando a Shiro(Fenekin de NARUTO).

-Mito: JIJIJIJI- se reía Ino de la cara de su hermano y de la de Mirajane que estaba sorprendida porque las chicas hicieron lo que prometieron en el barco mientras hablaban- Solo faltas tú Mira-San, ve- dijo riéndose la chica de pelo rojo.

-Mirajane: primero Naruto tiene que Ganar la liga y lo hago- dijo ella sonriendo.

Cuando el rubio recuperó sus sentidos vio a las chicas y les sonrió para sentarse y platicar con ellas incluso decirles que Pokemon Utilizarías en la primera ronda de mañana sin importar que Pokemon le tocara enfrentar.

~Al Día Siguiente, Estadio de la Liga Sinnoh~

El estadio estaba lleno y después de una presentación de los 64 participantes donde el rubio pudo ver a sus amigos Kalm, Blasco, y Matis en los concursantes. Además estaba Ash, ese chico raro Barry y Paul que estaba viéndolo fijamente.

-Presentador: AHORA PARA TODOS USTEDES LES EXPLICAREMOS DONDE SERÁN CASI TODOS LOS COMBATES- dijo el mientras se mostraba un mapa de 4 estadios- LA ISLA CUENTA CON 4 ESTADIO, DONDE SE HARÁN COMBATES AL SIMULTÁNEO Y LOS CONCURSANTES DE LA PRIMERA RONDA SOLO PODRÁN HACER USO UN POKÉMON EN EL COMBATE- anunció el presentador- LA RONDA 2 Y 3 SERÁN DE 3 VS 3- dijo mostrando los dieciseisavo y octavos de final- DESDE LOS CUARTOS DE FINAL SERÁN COMBATES DE EQUIPOS COMPLETOS DE 6 VS 6- explicó el Referí- EL PRIMER COMBATE EN ESTE ESTADIO, EL ESTADIO 1 ES ENTRE EL ENTRENADOR ETHAN HIBIKI DE JHOTO VS NARUTO UZUMAKI KANTO- anunció mientras Ash miraba que su combate sería en el estadio 2, Kalm combatiría en el estadio 3, Blasco Pelearía contra un tal Tobias en el estadio 4.

•~ HIBIKI ETHAN VS UZUMAKI NARUTO ~•

El Referí de tez morena y pelo rubio entró al campo repitiendo las reglas, mientras hacía eso el chico de Jhoto de tez clara que vestía de un short pegado negro con una camisa roja y una gorra negra con dorado en su cabeza(protagonista de Oro y Plata) miraba fijamente al rubio mientras sacaba su pokeball.

-Referí: por favor saquen a su primer Pokemon- anunció el referi.

-ETHAN: SAL TYPLHOSIPN- gritó el nacido en Jhoto mientras sacaba a su Pokemon volcán.

-Naruto: VE ARTEMISA- dijo el rubio de Kanto sacando a su Pokemon de Dragón de Kanto.

-Referí: Inicien- ordenó el de tez morena.

-ETHAN: NITROCARGA- ordenó el de Jhoto.

-NARUTO: Vendaval- ordenó el rubio.

Mientras el Pokemon de Jhoto se rodeaba de fuego y buscaba como envestir al dragón con su velocidad aumentada por el movimiento tipo fuego no pudo llegar a la dragona de Kanto que se elevó creando un torbellino de viento que atrapó al tipo fuego mandándolo a chocar contra una piedra del campo de batalla.

-Ethan: TYPLHOSIPN- le gritó a su Pokemon que rugió- ¿Estas bien?- le pregunto a lo cual este asintió listo para seguir en el combate- ESTALLIDO- gritó ordenado aprovechando que estaba lastimados.

-Naruto: Artemisa Cometa Dragón- ordenó el rubio a Lo que su pseudolegendaria sonrío.

El tipo fuego de Jhoto dejo salir de sus hoyos en su cuello así como del suelo un montón de proyectiles de fuego que se elevaron al cielo y Caín como meteoritos hacia Artemisa que sonriendo lanzó su Cometa dragón que destruyó el estallido para golpear al tipo fuego dejándolo debilitado.

-Referí: El PRIMER COMBATE HA TERMINADO, TYPLHOSION DEL CONCURSANTE ETHAN DE JHOTO YA NO PUEDE CONTINUAR EL GANADOR ES DRAGONITE DEL CONCURSANTE NARUTO DE KANTO- Anunció el Referí.

-PRESENTADOR: EL SEGUNDO GANADOR DE LA PRIEMRA RONDA ES UZUMAKI NARUTO, EL PRIMERO FUE EL ENTRENADOR TOBÍAS QUE DERROTÓ A BLASCO CON SU DARKRAI- anunció el presentador viendo qué otro combatede la llave del rubio había terminado en el mismo estadio del de Tobías de había terminado- NARUTO UZUMAKI SE ENFRENTARÁ MAÑANA A LA ENTRENADORA MEI ROSE DE TESELIA/UNOVA EN EL ESTADIO 2- anunció el presentador.

~Más Tarde Ese Día, Centro Pokemon de la Liga~

Naruto estaba sentado en una mesa con sus amigos mientras ehablaban de sus combates en la liga, el más preocupado de todos era Kalm que se enfrentaría a Tobías, el que había derrotado rápidamente a Blasco usando un Darkrai.

-Blasco: ¿Entendiste Kalm?- Pregunto el de pelo verde a su amigo que negó con la cabeza- pero ¿que harás para derrotar a ese Darkrai?- Pregunto el de Hoen y todos vieron al de Kalos con curiosidad.

-Kalm: usare a Gourgeist para evitar esa brecha negra y no quedar dormido- dijo el de Kalos y ellos lo vieron confundidos menos Naruto que sospechaba que planeaba hacer- Gourgeist tiene la habilidad de Insomnio y no se quedará dormido por él movimiento de Darkrai- explicó su plan.

-Naruto: ¿pero no es del tipo Psíquico?- le pregunto Naruto a lo que el de Kalos negó y le explicó que era tipo Planta Fantasma- entonces tendrás un Problema si Darkrai empieza a usar sus ataques del Tipo Siniestro o si usas por alguna razón algún ataque tipo fuego- le dijo Naruto a lo que todos asintieron- ¿tienes algún ataque que sea eficaz al tipo siniestro?- Pregunto el de Kanto.

-Kalm: no... ese es mi principal problema- dijo sería el de Kalos pensando en algún plan- y tú tienes algún plan Para mañana- le pregunto el de Kalos al Uzumaki.

-Naruto: Si lo tengo- dijo serio recordando cuando vio la pelea de la chica en la TV- si usa a su dragón tengo a Yuki lista para el combate, además Zeus(Luxray) está esperando turno- dijo serio el chico.

-Matis: sigo pensando que ustedes dos están demasiados confiados, sobretodo tu Kalm- dijo señalando al de Kalos que solo se puso serio.

-Kalm: No importa lo que pase, solo tengo que derrotar a Darkrai de seguro después de eso todo va a ser normal- dijo serio el de Kalos.

Todos asintieron mientras se dirigían a sus cuartos, el Único que estaba tranquilo era Matis que se enfrentaba a Paul. Naruto era el más serio de todos ya que su abuelo y abuela lo estaban viendo, no quería decepcionarlos ya que era la primera vez que ellos dos lo iban a ver combatir.

~Al día Siguiente, Estadio 2, Campo escogido de Bosque~

Todos los espectadores en las gradas estaban emocionados por ver a dos extranjeros. Con el grupo que apoyaba al Uzumaki que vino desde Kanto las más emocionados por ver el combate eran Jiraiya y Red que estaban analizando al rubio desde su combate anterior, para ellos dos después del entrenamiento en el MT. Plateado el rubio debería de llegar a la final fácilmente, Ganar la liga tampoco era tan difícil. Ellos seguían viendo el terreno donde sería el combate esperando que el presentador diera inicio al combate.

-Presentador 2: BIENVENIDOS AL COMBATE DE HOY DE LA LIGA SINNOH DEL ESTADIO 2- anunció el presentador.- HOY EL COMBATE SERÁ EN EL CAMPO DE BATALLA DEL TIPO PLANTA, COMO ES DE COSTUMBRE EO SEGUNDO EN CLASIFICAR ES EL PRIMERO EN SACAR A SU POKEMON, AHORA DAMOS INICIO- dijo el mientras- REPRESENTANDO A PUEBLO ARCILLA LA PRECIOSA MEI ROSE- anunció el presentador cuando una chica de cabello castaño salía al campo de batalla(la protagonista femenina de Pokemon Blanco y Negro 2, si se que no es de Pueblo Arcilla pero vamos es mejor que esa ciudad)- Y REPRESENTANDO A LA REGION LLENA DE COLORES DESDE KANTO, NARUTO UZUMAKI- dijo el presentador mientras un rubio de ojos azules entraba.

-Referí: Buenos Días- dijo el Referí de tez clara y de edad avanzada ya que se le podía ver que su cabello era casi totalmente blanco- este será un combate de 3 Vs 3, cuando ya no le quede ninguno de los 3 Pokemon al rival termina el combate- explicó el Referí- la primera en sacar el primer Pokemon es la participante Rose- dijo el Referí de tez clara- por favor inicien- dijo el Referí.

-Rose: Bien Uzumaki, te demostrare que no soy igual que Uchiha Sasuke- dijo ella viendo al rubio que se preguntaba de que hablaba- No te hagas el desentendido, Sakura no hablo de que te la estabas dando del menor entrenador solo por empatar con el bueno para nada de su novio- dijo con furia mensionando al Uchiha que engañó con la rosada a su prima, esa chica gritó en todo el pueblo que Sasuke había sido derrotado por un rubio y se la estaba dando, eso la enojo ya que nadie más que ella podía dársela de ganarle al Uchiha ya que tenía que vengar a su prima- SAL HAXORUS- dijo sacando a su Pokemon dragón amarillo de Unova.

-NARUTO: No se de que estas hablando- dijo el recordando su empate con Sasuke Uchiha pero nunca conoció a esa tal Sakura-... pero ahora vinimos a combatir así que SAL YUKI- dijo sacando a su Ninetales ALOLA.

-Rose: no importa que saques a tu Ninetales Shiny, igual ganaré- dijo ella sería- HAXORUS USA GARRA DRAGÓN- gritó confiando en la velocidad de su Pokemon-

-NARUTO:... Yuki detenlo con tus colas y usa a quemarropa Ventisca Lunar- dijo el chico seriamente confiado y los espectadores lo miraban raro, bueno menos Red y Jiraiya que sabían que había planeaba hacer.

El dragón de UNOVA corrió a una velocidad increíblemente alta pero no fue suficiente para sorprender que detuvo el ataque de las garras con sus dos sus colas sin moverse o verse afectada sorprendiendo a Rose que no entendía que pasaba, pero lo que más la sorprendió fue ver a la Zorra de nueve colas del tipo Hielo Hada aullar creando una energía rosada pálida que dejó caer una luz del cielo que impactó al dragón haciéndolo gritar de dolor pero fue rematado por una ventisca creada por la zorra noqueándolo en el acto.

-Referi: el Haxorus de la entrenadora Rose no puede seguir, el primer round es de Naruto y Yuki- dijo recordando el Mote de la Pokemon Hada- por favor siguiente Round- dijo el Referí.

-Rose: Ella Es tipo hielo...- dijo la de Teselia sería por perder rápidamente a su segundo Pokemon más fuerte tomando la pokeball de un Pokemon que podría ganarle a la hipo Hielo- SAL MAGMORTAR- gritó sacando a su Pokemon tipo fuego.

-Naruto: Gran actuación Yuki, pero necesito que descanses, así que Regresa Yuki- dijo sonriendo el rubio a su Pokemon que le sonrió contenta de ayudar a su entrenador, sacó otra pokeball que le ayudaría a Ganarle al tipo fuego frente a él- Sal Zeus- dijo el chico sacando a su Luxray que rugió fuertemente.

-Rose: Mmm crees que Ese Pokémon sera suficiente- dijo ella enojada porque creía que la estaba subestimando- Magmortar Terremoto- ordenó la entrenadora.

-Naruto: Zeus protección- ordenó el rubio y su Pokemon solo rugió de acuerdo.

-Rose: MAGMORTAR PUÑO FUEGO SOBRE EL RÁPIDO- ordenó esperando que terminara la protección y pudiera golpearlo fácilmente.

-Naruto: Detenlo con combinación trueno 2- ordeno el rubio a los que su Pokémon asintió.

Cuando el tipo fuego desató el terremoto los ojos de Luxray brillaron protegiéndolo del ataque tipo tierra, el tipo fuego se acercó con su puño lleno de fuego listo para golpear al tipo eléctrico que detuvo el puño fuego con un colmillo trueno parando en seco al tipo fuego que se sorprendió por la fuerza de la mandíbula del Pokemon de Sinnoh, apretando con fuerza el puño Luxray dejó salir un pulso eléctrico(onda trueno) que paralizó al tipo fuego.

-Rose: No dejes que Eso te afecte Magmortar Terremoto- dijo sonriendo sabiendo que si volvía a usar Protección fallaría.

-Naruto: Trueno- ordenó serio el Uzumaki viendo como los rayos de la parálisis estaban demasiado intensos.

Magmortar intentó usar su movimiento tierra pero la parálisis no lo dejó haciendo que el movimiento eléctrico de 110 de poder lo dejara fuera de combate.

-Referí: El Magmortar de la participante está fuera de ccombate El segundo Round es para Zeus del participante Naruto- dijo el Referí.- por favor Saque su último Pokemon Participante Rose- ordenó el Referí.

-Rose:...- apretaba los dientes enojada y solo pensó en sacar a su Pokemon más fuerte- SAL SERPERIOR- dijo la chica.

-Naruto:...- Mito sería a la chica mientras regresaba a su tipo eléctrico a su pokeball- Sal Yuki- dijo sacando otra vez a su tipo hielo- Tu que decías que te estaba subestimando fuiste la que me subestimó- dijo el rubio serio.

-Rose:...- No podía decir nada ya que lo que decía el rubio era cierto, ella que mucho pensaba que la subestimaban en sus últimos combate ella fue la que lo hizo- Serperior cola dragón- ordenó la chica.

-Naruto: No has entendido- dijo el negando con la cabeza mientras la chica lo miraba enojada mientras su Pokemon se acercaba- detenlo con tus colas y usa rayo aurora- ordenó el Uzumaki a su Pokemon que sonrió.

Todo el mundo que no conocía el tipo hada(seamos serios nadie fuera de Kalos y Alola lo conoce ya que no hay muchos tipos hadas) se sorprendió al ver que detuviera con sus colas que detuviera la cola Dragon el ataque del tipo planta fácilmente y lanzara un rayo aurora haciendo gritar de dolor al tipo planta que empezó a brillar en color verde demostró que su habilidad espresura se activaba.

-Rose: Perfecto- dijo ella sonriendo- Planta Feroz- ordenó la de Unova que preparó su movimiento más poderoso.

-Naruto: ¿estás lista?- le pregunto a su Pokemon Hada que aulló- Ahora Yuki- le ordenó a su Pokemon que sonrió lista- Bien Colmillo Hielo después de eso- le dijo a su Pokemon forma Alola.

Rose miro rara al chico cuando no se preocupo por el ataque poderoso del tipo planta que empezó a crear unas raíces que empezaron a acercarse al tipo hielo, por su parte la zorra de Hielo aulló fuertemente mientras una tormenta de hielo se comenzaba. Las raíces se acercaron al tipo hielo que desapareció en un flash de velocidad sorprendiendo a todos para aparecer detrás de la serpiente planta que solo pudo sentir el colmillo Hielo haciéndolo gritar de dolor.

-Rose: SERPERIOR- gritó preocupada al ver a su Pokemon que se levantó del ataque del tipo hielo pero fue golpeado por la tormenta de nieve(granizo lo que sea) noqueándolo en el momento-...- No dijo nada y solo se acercó a su Pokemon que se miraba enojado mientras se dejaba caer en los brazos de morfeo.

-Referí: El serperior de la entrenadora Rose ya no puede continuar así que pierde la ronda tres- dijo el- como ya no tiene Pokemon pierde el combate, el ganador y el pasa a la siguiente ronda- anunció el Referí.

-Presentador: COMO VIERON AMIGOS EL ENTRENADOR QUE PASA A LA SIGUIENTE RONDA GANANDO FÁCILMENTE ES EL ENTRENADOR DE KANTO NARUTO UZUMAKI- dijo el presentador- SE UNE A LOS PARTICIPANTES TOBÍAS, BRENDAN, BARRY, ALAIN, ASH Y PAUL EN PASAR A LA SIGUIENTE RONDA- anunció el presentador- POR AHORA TENEMOS A NARUTO UZUMAKI VS BRENDAN YUKI PARA MAÑANA EN OTRO COMBATE 3 VS 3, UN COMBATE ENTRE ENTRENADORES DE KANTO Y HOEN AQUÍ EN EL ESTADIO 2- anunció y se escuchó a la gente gritar de emoción por un combate de regiones rivales como son HOEN Y KANTO.

Jiraiya junto a Red solo pudieron ver e entre sí al escuchar quien sería el rival del Uzumaki, el chico que había ganado Usándo solo a su Metagross que llevaba una pulsera en su mano con una piedra que en el centro tenía un dibujo parecido al de un ADN.

Con las chicas la más emocionada era Ino que vería a su amigo Brandon combatir contra su prometido, ella sabía que qué aunque su prometido era fuerte Brandon era el mejor de su clase en Jhoto donde ella lo conoció de niña ya que la chica de Unova tenía doble nacionalidad, si amigo quería conquistar un torneo importante antes de ir de regreso a Hoen.

-Temari: ¿así que ese es Brandon?- Pregunto Temari y Ino asintió- ¿es tu amigo o un exnovio?- Pregunto jugando la chica a lo que sino reía.

-Ino: no el es un amigo, el salió con una amiga llamada Lyra- dijo ella- ademas no salgo con el novio de mis amigas... excepto NARUTO, con el si- dijo ella sonriendo mientras Leaf, Mito, Mirajane y Temari reían por eso.

-Tsunade: si, ya pueden dejar los romances pasados de Ino-Chan en Paz- dijo riéndose con las chicas menos Ino- deberíamos buscar a Naruto y ver cómo está, estoy segura que está feliz de llegar a cuartos de final pero... así que vamos chicas, no se separen mucho y vayan en parejas- dijo la mujer rubia.

-Yellow: como dijo Tsunade, Ino-Chan y Mito-Chan búsquenlo por el estadio, Leaf-Chan y Mira-Chan búsquelo en el centro Pokemon y Mari-Chan ira conmigo a buscarlo por los campos de entrenamiento, de seguro es igual a su madre y abuelo- dijo ella seriamente y las chicas asintieron separándose para buscar al rubio.

-Mito: Vamos Lux-Chan y Nai-Chan, vamos tenemos que buscar Naruto-niisama, estoy segura que nos está esperando- dijo sonriendo la pelirroja- Vamos Ino-nee, vamos- dijo tomando a la chica del brazo mientras cargaba a Lux en su brazo e Ino se reía.

~Parte sur del estadio 2 de la Liga SINNOH~

Un rubio de ojos azules estaba sentado bajo un árbol comiendo un sándwich mientras le daba la leche/pacha/biberón a SHIRO(fenekin) y a su lado Yuki, Zeus, Thea y Luna que era la tercera Pokemon que llevaba en su equipo el rubio estaban comiendo su comida especial relajándose después del combate.

Ino se acercaba con Mito mientras Lux y Nai corrían a saludar a los otros, Luna le daba de su comida al tipo planta y Zeus al pequeño ratón eléctrico que se acercó a acurrucarse junto a él para comer un poco y dejar salir un poco de su electricidad acumulada.

-Naruto: Hola chicas- dijo sonriendo el chico mientras las saludaba y abrazaba a su hermana.

-Ino: buen combate Naruto- dijo Ino sonriendo y Mito también Felícita a a su hermano.- Vamos a buscar a los demás, todos quieren felicitarte- Dijo la rubia.

-NARUTO: si vamos... quiero oír la recomendaciones del abuelo y el pervertido- dijo serio el Uzumaki mientras regresaba a Thea, Zeus y Yuki a sus pokeball, Luna cargaba Snivy y Mito a Pichi mientras Ino llevaba en brazos a Shiro.

-Mito: SIII CENA FAMILIAR- dijo Mito sonriendo, desde hace mucho que la chica no cenaba con toda su familia, y si incluida las prometidas de su hermano- VAMOS DIGAMOSLE A LA ABUELA ELLA ESTARÁ FELIZ- dijola chica pero vio como Ino se sonrojaba por el contacto con el rubio, entonces se dio cuenta que aunque ella lo besara cuando lo vio al llegar a la isla nunca habían estado mucho tiempo solo así que decidió ayudar un poco- Onii-Sama y Ino-Nee, vayan juntos a una cita, Luna me acompañará a ir con los demás, yo le avisaré de esto- dijo sonriendo la pelirroja.

-Ino: ¿eh?- dijo la chica de ojos celestes.

-Naruto: No es mala idea Mito-Chan, dile a la abuela que la veremos más tarde- dijo despidiéndose con la mano de su hermana que se reía- Vamos Ino-Chan, quiero divertirme un rato con mi prometida además eso me permitirá concerté mejor- dijo el chico mientras la rubia asentía feliz y Shiro solo miraba todo con los ojos cerrados.

Esta historia continuará...

Fin del capítulo.

Total de Palabras: 5448.

Notas del Autor:

Hola a todos, hoy les traigo un nuevo capítulo donde ya empieza la liga Sinnoh, y para los de Wattpad se puede ver en la parte de arriba que los personajes que pelearon contra Naruto son los protagonistas de los juego, además de que Rose Mei no era súper fuerte y que era muy confiada ya que ella se cree la única con derecho de vencer a Sasuke después de todo ya lo había hecho aunque ella no lo mencione.

También se puede ver que el entrenamiento de Naruto lo hizo estar en otro nivel para la liga Sinnoh, además de que se puede ver que incluso sus Pokemon están en niveles demasiado altos para todos, y eso que aún no ocupa a sus Pokemon más fuertes como Natsu, Link, Meliodas y Luna eso si están cheteados ya que básicamente están en un nivel 120-130 si se pudiera seguir subiendo en los juegos, seamos realistas en ese nivel esta Pikachu pero como yo no hago reinicio ellos si se pueden súper subir de nivel.

Ahora las preguntas de la semana(por favor los de contesten también) ya que un lector me sugirió esto y a otro básicamente ya le hizo caso para escoger el legendario del rubio que siempre estará a la orden, las preguntas son:

1- ¿Naruto debería tener un Pikachu como Red o Tener un Mimikyu para destrozar a Ash?, que coste si el tiene un Pikachu igual lo haría ya que básicamente sería el hermano mayor de Lux hijo de Chuchu y Pikachu(de Red).

2- ¿Debería poner todas las interacciones con las chicas del Harem en FlashBacks o solo mencionarlos?, esto es para encuesta y tenerlo presente.

Siendo sincero la dos es para ver si mi idea de hacer algunas cosas rápidas explicándolas y pasar al trama sin afectar mucho el Harem siguiendo con las chicas que están en la lista.

Eso es todo. Nos Vemos en el próximo Capítulo. No olviden su Estrella y Votar.


	41. Capitulo 40

Capítulo 40- Liga Sinnoh: PARTE 2 

~2 de Julio, Zona comercial de la Isla de la Liga SINNOH~

El atardecer era hermoso en cielo con el color naranja y morado combinándose en una armonía mientras el cielo se oscurecía y las Estrellas apenas empedraban as brillar siendo la más llamativa la extrema donde Rayquaza siempre volaba al atardecer, en las montañas de la isla de la Liga SINNOH se sentía la calidez del cielo abrazador del verano abrazando el anochecer.

Una pareja de rubios caminaba tranquilamente mientras tomados de la mano a petición de la rubia Yamanaka que le contaba de sus amigos e infancia al rubio Uzumaki.

-Ino: así que mi primer Pokémon en abrazar después de mi primer año en la escuela Pokémon fue Ralts y me lo quedé hasta ahora que es una poderosa y hermosa Kirlia- dijo ella sonriendo mientras Naruto asentía- en ese año conocí a Shika y Chou, ellos vivían cerca de mi casa y eran mis amigos desde antes de que pasara lo de mi hermano- dijo ella.- ¿te acuerdas de ellos?- Pregunto la rubia.z

-Naruto: bueno... conocí a los chicos un poco durante las vacaciones de navidad cuando llegaron con tus padres a felicitarte por tu compromiso conmigo- dijo el rubio y ella asintió.

-Ino: si ellos llegaran a eso además de conocerte- dijo ella sonriendo- papá estaba feliz por todo, incluso mis hermanos van a llegar en agosto a tu casa... no tienes permitido salir de viaje en agosto- le dijo ella viéndolo sería- ademas los chicos te agradaron. Y eso me puso feliz a mi y a ellos- dijo sonriendo.

Naruto: cierto. Por cierto Ino ellos parecían felices porque te cases conmigo... pero... ¿porque fue que eran felices Ino?- preguntó el rubio.

-Ino:... sasuke Uchiha junto con Neji Hyuga y otro chico que no me acuerdo el nombre quieren el rollo que mi familia guarda sobre un Pokémon dragón que vive en otra dimensión, solo lo pueden tener si se casan conmigo y ellos lo ha estado intentando desde hace tres años creo... o pueden ser M...- no pudo terminar ya que fue interrumpida por una voz masculina.

-Voz: INO-CHAN- gritó para abrazar a la rubia. El chico que la abrazaba era de cabello castaño y ojos Azul oscuro- SABES QUE QUISE VERTE EN VACACIONES Y LYRA YO TE FUIMOS A BUSCAR A TU CASA EN PUEBLO ARCILLA- le dijo el chico.

-Ino: BRENDAN ES UN PLACER VERTE- gritó ino abrazando a su amigo- no podrás verme en mi casa... en la casa de mis padres vivo en la casa de mi prometido en Kanto, por cierto te lo presento- dijo ella y tono del brazo al rubio que solo vio al chico y supo que era su rival de mañana.- Naruto-Kun es el Brendan mi amigo de infancia de cuándo vivía en Jhoto y Brendan el es mi pequeño y hermoso prometido Naruto- dijo riendo.

-Naruto: un placer conocerte Brendan-SAN, espero que estes...- no pudo terminar ya que fue interrumpido.

-Brendan: no quiero hablarte por ahora Naruto-San, por ahora eres mi oponente- dijo serio el chico mientras Ino lo miraba seriamente y el la ignoraba- mañana... después del combate si ganas te hablara pero por ahora eres mi enemigo... espero que seas fuerte y puedas mostrarme que puedes proteger a Ino- dijo serio el chico viendo al rubio uzumaki que le regresó la mirada- nos vemos Ino-Chan salúdame a tu padre- dijo retirándose del lugar.

-Naruto:...- no dijo nada el rubio solo volteó a ver a la chica para preguntar- ¿segura que no es tu exnovio?- le dijo.

-Ino: no es nada de eso. Es solo un amigo- dijo ella seriamente mientras tomaba un poco de su batido que compró con el rubio- ... pero Lyra me dijo que el cambio después que ella llegó a visitarlo a Hoen y el equipo Magma intentó atacarla y el la defendió- dijo seriamente la chica con el ceño fruncido- incluso me dijo que dejó su sueño de ser Investigador Pokémon para entrenar para poder protegerla a ella y a mi... no se porque- dijo ella sería.

Naruto entendió porque el chico era así, si alguien de un equipo criminal o un clan enemigo intentaba tocar a su hermana, prometidas, amigas o A sus dos abuelas(Tsunade y Yellow) el se pondría igual de serio que el de hoen. Pero con una mirada triste y de apoyo vio a su prometida para darle un abrazo y un beso en la frente.

-Naruto: estoy seguro que el volverá a seguir su sueño Ino, y si puedo lo ayudaré, el es importante para ti y tu lo eres para mi- dijo sonriendo a su prometida que sonrió dándole un beso de poco en los labios para seguir caminando hacia el hotel de la rubia para arreglarse.

-Ino: eso espero, el junto con Shika y Chou son los únicos amigos que me quedan para invitar a nuestra boda- dijo ella sonriendo tímidamente y el le regresó la mirada.

Los dos se dirigieron al hotel donde Ino se quedaba a con la familia del rubio para que se cambiara. Por su parte el Uzumaki regresó a su habitación a cambiarse para ir al restaurante a cenar.

La cena fue divertida e informativa para el rubio que se dio cuenta de donde había fallado en los combates por las observaciones de Red y Jiraiya. Por otro lado parecía que su relación con Ino se fortalecía después de cada platica que ellos dos tenían.

~3 de Julio, Estadio 2 de la Liga SINNOH, Campo escogido Lago~

El sol brillaba fuertemente en el ahora renovado campo 2. Este era tomado por un "lago" de 20 metros que estaba rodeado de unos cuantos árboles. La orilla del lago llena de rocas y en cada lado una pequeña plataforma donde debían de estar los entrenadores.

-Presentador:... BIENVENIDOS A OTRO DÍA EN LA LIGA SINNOH AMIGOS. HOY TENEMOS LA TERCERA RONDA DE NUESTRA LIGA POKEMON. EL ESTADIO 2 PRESENTA EL SEGUNDO COMBATE DEL DÍA DONDE EP GANADOR SE ENFRENARA A LEON DIAMOND DE CIUDAD ROCAVELO DE SINNOH EL CUAL YA A GANADO EL TORNEO DE LA LIGA Y ESTUVO VIAJANDO POR KANTO, JHOTO Y HOEN- anunció y la gente de Sinnoh aclamó por su competidor- AHORA ENTRANDO POR EL LADO IZQUIERDO DESDE HOEN BRANDON YUKI- dijo sonriendo el presentador.

Un chico de cabello castaño y ojos Azul oscuro entró por la puerta del lado izquierdo. Vestía una camisa de ciclista de color naranja con rallas negras junto con un pantalón y a zapatos a juegos. Lo que más resaltaba era su gorro blanco sobre su pelo castaño. Pero lo más curioso era la pulsera de su brazo izquierdo de color verde.

-PRESENTADOR: Y AHORA ENTRANDO POR LA DERECHA, EL ENTRENADOR QUE VIENE DESDE PUEBLO PALETA EN KANTO, UN CHICO QUE HA ARRASADO CON SUS DOS OPONENTES ANTERIORES NARUTO UZUMAKI- dijo el presentador.

Un rubio de ojos azules y marcas de zorro en sus mejillas Zaire vestía un pantalón naranja con sus botas militares, su camisa negra y su sudadera azul entraba tranquilamente mientras Shiro desde las gradas en brazo de su "madre" gritaba apoyando a su "padre" desde arriba acompañado de su madre y "tías/madrastras".

-Referí: Buenos Días- dijo el Referí de tez clara- este será un combate de 3 Vs 3, cuando ya no le quede ninguno de los 3 Pokemon al rival termina el combate- explicó el Referí- el primero en sacar el primer Pokemon es el participante Naruto- dijo el Referí de tez clara- por favor inicien- dijo el Referí.

-Naruto:... ok es hora de lucirte Natsu- dijo sacando a su Pokemon inicial del Tipo fuego.

-Brendan: Bueno no creí que tuviera suerte en que escogieras un tipo fuego de primer Pokemon- dijo el sonriendo mientras sacaba una pokeball- SAL SWANPER- dijo sacando la forma final del inicial agua de Hoen.

-Referí: comienzan el combate- ordenó rápidamente.

-Naruto:... Danza dragón X2- ordenó el rápidamente pensando en un plan.

-Brendan: no dejes que gane confianza- dijo el seriamente- Usa danza lluvia y después hidrobomba- ordenó rápidamente el chico.

La tipo fuego/volador/dragón de Kanto realizó rápidamente sus dos danza dragón sorprendiendo a todos por la velocidad que lo hizo. El Pokemon de Hoen lanzó al cielo un poco de vapor creando una nube de tormenta que empezó a cubrir el campo de batalla. De repente comenzó a caer gotas de lluvia del cielo dando por entender que la danza lluvia había funcionado quitándole poder al tipo fuego. Cuando la tipo fuego esperaba su orden un potente ataque del tipo agua se dirigió hacia el cual esquivó fácilmente gracias a su aumento de velocidad. La tipo fuego vio a su entrenador que sintió y ella dejó salir un grito con el cual empezó a brillar fuertemente el sol despejando la danza lluvia.

-Naruto: sabes detener la danza lluvia es sencillo para los tipo fuego si saben Día soleado- dijo el seriamente y todo el mundo asintió dándole la razón- pero bueno... GARRA DRAGÓN NATSU- ordenó rápidamente el Uzumaki.

-Brendan: detenlo con Machada- ordenó el de Hoen- y contraataca con Avalancha- ordenó sonriendo pensando en un plan.

-Naruto: ¡HASLO AHORA NATSU!- ordenó a su Pokemon que se veía cansada porque perdía PS por su habilidad poder solar que aumentaba sus ataque Especial pero la debilitaba- ACTIVA MAR DE LLAMAS- le ordenó el rubio a la Pokemon. Desde las gradas Red sonría por lo que ocurrirá.

Natsu que mientras se acercaba dejaba salir un rugido dejando salir de su cola una cantidad exagerada de llamas que empezó a cubrir su cuerpo aumentando su poder. Natsu al estar al lado del Tipo agua dejó caer sus garras dragón primero deteniendo el golpe tipo lucho destruyendo del tipo agua para dejarle ir la garra dragón que lo hizo retroceder. Swanper con una de sus manos agarró la cola del tipo fuego y miró a su entrenador que asintió.

-Brendan: AHORA HIDROCAÑON- ordenó y su Pokemon dejaba salirnel ataque.

-Naruto: ENFADO NATSU- ordenó rápidamente.

El miro que la Charizard dejó salir el ataque dragón poderoso deteniendo el hidrocañon y golpeando a Swanper que cayó debilitado por el golpeaba a quemarropa.

-Referí: La primera rondA es para el entrenador Naruto- anunció el y el público aplaudió- por favor entrenador Brendan saque su segundo pokemon... entrenador Naruto puede cambiar si lo desea- dijo el.

-Brendan:... Vamos amigo es hora de demostrar nuestro talento- dijo el seriamente sacando una ultraball- SAL ABSOL- dijo sacando a un Pokemon blanco con un cuerno negro en forma de Luna.

-Naruto:... regresa Natsu- dijo el regresando a su Pokemon fuego que se debilitaba por la habilidad poder solar.- SAL MELIODAS- dijo sacando a su Pokemon dragón tierra.

-Meliodas/Garchomp:...- se podía ver como el abría los ojos perezosamente mientras miraba al frente a un rival y volteaba a ver a su "padre"- Grrrr- dijo apuntando al de enfrente a lo que Naruto asintió y el se levantó.- GRRRRRR- rugió para invocar una t tienta de arena.

-Brendan: ABSOL PSICOCORTE- ordenó el de hoen(originario de Jhoto).

-Naruto: Detenlo con espada dragón y contraataca con Pulso dragón- ordenó el Uzumaki.

El Pokemon blanco de su cuerno lanzó un corte Psíquico contra el dragón tipo tierra que detuvo con facilidad el ataque Psíquico con una espada hecha de garra dragón con garra umbría a base de corte. Cuando el ataque Psíquico desapareció un fuerte y potente pulso dragón salió descarado que fue esquivado por Absol. Todos miraron sorprendido ya que el ataque dragón destruyó totalmente la mayoría de árboles del campo de batalla. Otra sorpresa fue la velocidad de absol que fue sorprendentemente rápido pasara esquivar el ataque de Meliodas.

-Brendan: "Bien Es un Pokémon defensivo y de ataques a distancia"- pensó la Tipo de estrategia que usaba el tipo dragón- "con la velocidad de Absol podemos usar ataques físico fácilmente, pero por si acaso podemos dejar Una Mina escondida"- terminó de decir idear su estrategia- AHORA ABSOL PREMONICIÓN Y DESPUÉS GIGAIMPACTO- ordenó serio el de Hoen.

-Naruto:... Terremoto y Cometa dragón- ordenó serio mientras todo miraban esa combinación Killer de la cual nadie podía escapar.(a menos que uses protección y funcione dos veces seguidas).

Una luz morada brillo por todo el cielo y una esfera que flotando esperando el momento de atacar. Cuando Absol decidió moverse para golpear con gigaimpacto una energía morada se elevó al cielo explotándolo dejando caer un montón de pequeños meteoritos morados Caín al suelo obligándolo a esquivarlos pero el se detuvo cuando el terremoto sacudió el campo de batalla dándole de lleno para ser rematado por un cometa dejándolo K.O.

-Referí: El segundo round es para Naruto Uzumaki- anunció y el público aplaudió fuertemente mientras todos miraban con asombro esa combinación- por favor entrenador Brendan saque a su último Pokemon- dijo el árbitro.

-Brendan: Lo hicisteis bien Absol- dijo el regresando a su Pokemon a la pokeball-... sabes me alegra que estes con Ino-Chan. Me alegra que ella esté con alguien que la pueda cuidar- le dijo el serio mientras sacaba subñ última pokeball- este fui mi primer amigo mientras vivía en Jhoto antes de regresar a Hoen con papá, su trabajo siempre me fue difícil verlo y con mamá trabajando en Jhoto como asistente del profesor Elm... conocí a Ino y Lyra. Ellas dos eran mis únicas amigas ya que todos se burlaban del chico que preferías leer un libro que jugar al atrápame, solo Ino-Chan y Lyra que preferían o cuidar de sus milktan o cuidar de sus plantas para aprender hacer medicina me querían cerca. Por eso prometí que miraría si sus novios o en tu caso prometido es lo suficientemente fuerte pasara cuidarlas- dijo el serio sorprendiendo a Naruto e Ino que pudo escuchar lo que dijo- miremos si puedes con el...SAL METAGROSS- dijo sacando a su PsudoLegendario de Hoen.

-Naruto:... ¿quieres seguir Meliodas?- le pregunto el Uzumaki a su Pokemon que asintió.- bien ¿qué tal si empezamos?- dijo serio el rubio frente a Brendan.

-Brendan: Si... pongámosles fin a esto- dijo sonriendo el chico- METAGROSS USA PUÑO HIELO CONTRA EL Y DEJA SALIR FOCO RESPALDOR- ordenó serio el entrenador.

-Naruto: Meliodas usa danza dragón rápido y después usa contraataque con Metagross- ordenó el Uzumaki.

El Pokemon acero/Psíquico uso su golpe hielo que fue esquivado por el Pokemon dragón por la velocidad adquirida por danza dragón y cuando el foco resplandor y iba a golpear al tipo dragón pero fue regresado por el contraataque de Meliodas que le causó el triple de daño por causa de la danza dragón. Metagross lo único que pudo hacer fue gruñir de dolor por lo qué pasó para levantarse y seguir peleando.

-Brendan:... DANZA ESPADA Y USA PUÑO METEORO- dijo pensando en una estrategia.

-Naruto: esquivarlo y usa Danza dragón X4. Luego utiliza Llamarda- ordenó serio el rubio a su Pokemon.

Meliodas esquivó los golpes de los puños del tipo acero mientras brillaba en morado subiendo su ataque x4(sube un total de X5) esquivándolo y dejó salir una potente llamarada de fuego dándole de lleno al tipo Acero haciendo gruñir de dolor. El impacto de las llamas lo hicieron volar hasta el lago donde el agua empezó a evaporar. Cuando la nube de vapor dejó de salir un Pokémon tipo acero psíquico salió del agua flotando con dificultad intentando golpear al tipo dragón que lo esperaba con una mirada seria, pero cuando estuvo en la orilla del lago artificial cayó noqueado a causa de una llama que apareció en un lado de su cabeza dándole la victoria a Naruto.

-Referí: EL GANADOR DEL TERCER ROUND ES EL ENTRENADOR NARUTO- anunció el referí- COMO EL ENTRENADOR BRENDAN YA NO TIENE POKÉMON EL GANADOR ES POR LO TANTO EL ENTRENADOR NARUTO- anunció el referí. Mientras eso pasaba Brendan se acercaba a Naruto.

-Presentador: COMO VIERON QUERIDOS ESPECTADORES EL ENTRENADOR UZUMAKI NARUTO ACABA DE PASAR A LA CUARTA RONDA DONDE SE ENFRENTARÁ AL TALENTO DE CIUDAD ROCAVELO SIMÓN MALFOY EN EL ESTADIO 3- anunció y la gente empezó a aplaudir y Brendan al fin llegó donde Naruto.

-Brendan: hey... siento mucho lo de interrumpir tu cita con Ino el otro día- se disculpo en con sinceridad- como te dije, Ino-Chan y Lyra son las únicas amigas que tuve de pequeño... incluso May que es mi amiga por que mi padre es el profesor Birch no me tiene tanto cariño como Ino y Lyra- le dijo el sonriendo ofreciéndole la mano a Naruto que la tomó- espero que seas feliz con Ino... y con tu harem- dijo riéndose y el rubio lo siguió.

-Naruto: Gracias...- dijo sonriendo- y no te preocupes, entiendo lo que me dices y lo de querer proteger a Ino-Chan. Yo tengo un par de amigas de infancia a las que quiero mucho y hablo con ellas siempre, una vive en Kalos y estudia en ciudad Luminalia... su nombre es Lugui... creo y ella vivía con sus padres en pueblo paleta hace algunos años-dijo el sonriendo.- la otra es Nico, ella es de Tunod y tiene nuestra edad. Es asistente de Blake el campeón de Tunod... si mal no recuerdo y estudia para ser arqueóloga... su sueño es encontrar una especie rara de Pokémon prehistórico- le contó sonriendo y el también lo hizo- ademas... esta Nami... ella es de Alola, la conocí en un campamento en el cual fui invitado al campamento del profesor Kukkui... ella quiere viajar por todas las regiones y tener un mapa completo del habitad natural de todos los Pokémon hadas y eléctrico incluso encontrar un Pokémon único.- dijo el sonriendo y el asintió confundido por todo lo que le contaba sin entenderlo.

Ino desde las gradas miraba a Naruto con una sonrisa, ella le daría un regalo a su prometido por lo que hacía, ella estaba segura que el intentaba meter en razón a su amigo que no siguió su sueño y eso enojo a Naruto ya que conoció a su tío Reiko que se enojaba por dejar su sueño y dejar todo por querer algo que cumplió fácilmente.

-Naruto:¿sabes porque te digo esto?,- y le pregunto a Brendan y el negó con la cabeza- aprendí que tener amigos y querer protegerlos es normal, te alegras por sus logros y metas pero nunca dejas los tuyos y ellos también se alegran cuando los cumples- le empezó diciendo sonriendo- Ino me dijo que querías ser un investigador como tu padre pero lo dejasteis porque no querías ser débil y perder a tus amigos, pero es lo contrario. Mira al profesor Oak el es el investigador más fuerte del mundo... incluso mi abuelo Red la tendría difícil con el así que sigue persiguiendo tu sueño- le dijo sonriente y Brendan asintió alejándose del rubio.

~Más tarde ese día en el campo del centro Pokemon , Liga Sinnoh~

Un rubio se sentaba en medio de un grupo de Pokemon que estaban viéndolo con seriedad. Entre los que más resaltaban estaba un Tyranitar que se podía ver claramente preparado para una pelea, también estaba un Deciduaye que parecía tener una espada hecha de hojas en pose de batalla.

-Naruto:... Mañana es nuestra siguiente ronda y tenemos que ganarla con rapidez para ir a ver el combate de Ash y Paul... quiero saber quien de los dos se enfrentará a ese tal Tobías... además si ganamos los siguientes dos combates, nuestro rival será uno de ellos o ese entrenador del darkrai- dijo serio y sus Pokemon asintieron- Así que mañana Link y Robin(Deciduaye) serán los concursantes en el combate, Link... usaremos tu ataque de terremoto y tu habilidad de Chorro de Arena, Malfoy tiene Pokemon grandes y lentos así que nuestra estrategia será esperar a terminar sus Pokemon y acabar con todos sus Pokemon de piso antes de que salga Magnezone... ahí entrarás tu Robin, usaremos tus habilidades fantasmas para acabarlo- dijo y ambos Pokemon asintieron.

Desde la lejanía un hombre de edad junto a su esposa miraban al Chuc con una sonrisa en la cara. La mujer de pelo amarillo castaño solo podía dejar caer lágrimas de melancolía por verlo concentrado buscando una estrategia para ganar.

-Voz del hombre: ¿te recuerda mucho a ella verdad?- dijo el viendo a su esposa- se que nuestra hija era así cuando estaba en una liga. Se que miras aa Mito como si fuera Kushina por su parecido físico pero en actitud es Naruto el que más se parece- dijo el sonriendo.

-Yellow: no Amor- Dijo ella sonriendo.- es al revés, Mito es como kushina en todoy Naruto es una copia del físico de Minato con la inteligencia y habilidad tuya para entrenar- dijo abrazando a su pareja que sonrió dándole la razón.

~Al Dia Siguiente, Gradas del estadio, Campo de montaña, Estadio 3 de la liga Sinnoh~

Ash corría adonde miraba a Leaf sentada junto a Barry que no sabía quien era la que estaba a su lado. El Ketchump con prisa(y cebolla) llegó a sentarse al lado del originario de Sinnoh amigo de infancia de Dawn la que junto a Brock lo acompañaban.

-BARRY: Chicos llegan muy tarde para esto el combate está por terminar- dijo el chico.

-Ash: enserio... pero se supone que debería estar iniciando- dijo el azabache.

-Brock: Barry, me podrías decir como a sido el combate- Pregunto el moreno de ojos chinos.

-Barry: ha sido muy disparejo. El Rubio ha dominado fácilmente, primero uso a un Pokemon búho planta que derrotó a Empoleon del rubio y ahora con su Tyranitar usando sus habilidades Chorro de Arena y nerviosismo, después usando terremoto desde el inicio y con la tormenta golpeándolos caen como Magiskar- le contó el chico. Ash junto a sus compañeros de viaje miraban todo con asombro por la facilidad de que había dominado el rubio- al Malfoy solo le quedaba un Pokemon que no se sabe cual es- dijo el.

-Brock: Es lógico que el se haya vuelto las fuerte viendo como entrena Naruto, aunque verle ganar a un tipo con un Pokemon usando un solo ataque no es común- dijo el moreno.

-Ash: ¡Naruto es increíble... quiere combatir contra el otra vez!- dijo el azabache viendo como un híperrayo de Link moqueaba a Magnezone dándole la victoria al rubio.

-Dawn: Eso fue increíble... ¿viste ese movimiento en medio de la arena Pipplo?- le preguntó la chica a su pingüino que asintió.

-Presentador: MAÑANA EN EL ESTADIO 3 EL ENTRENADOR NARUTO SE ENFRENTARÁ A L ENTRENADOR LEON DIAMOND DE SINNOH EN SEMIFINALES, POR SU LADO A LA MISMA HORA SE ENFRENTARÁ EL ENTRENADOR ASH KETCHUMP CONTRA TOBÍAS QUIEN HA USADO SOLAMENTE A SU DARKRAI, AMBOS HABADORES SE ENFRENTARÁN EN LA FINAL DE LA LIGA SINNOH EN TRES DÍAS- anunció felizmente mientras los chicos miraban al rubio que miraba a Link quien asintió dejando salir un rugido potente asombrando a todos.

Naruto levantó la vista y vio a Ash que solo se la devolvió con una sonrisa emocionada a lo que Naruto negó y Ash entendió, primero tenía que ganar y su combate llegaría.

... esta Historia continuará.

Fin del capítulo 40.

Notas del Autor:

Hola a todos los lectores. Como pueden leerlo ya les di una idea que de donde conoce Naruto a algunas chicas y que habla con ellas por... el Facebook o WhatsApp's del mundo Pokemon. También el que dijo que Robin sería como Cynthia esta bien dicho y en el capítulo próximo se verá como la campeona rubia llega a terminar en el Harem del rubio Uzumaki.

Ahora pregunta:

¿Que Inicial debería tener Lucy ya que es de Kalos? Y junto a esta ¿Que Pokemon que mega evolucione o tenga una forma única debería tener?.

¿Mito será fuerte como Kushina o será relevada a ser como Minato... a no tener mucha Importancia?.

Por cierto con lo de Mito... ¿SQUIRTLE O BULBASAUR COMO INICIAL?.

Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo de la historia, no olviden la Estrella y su comentario que ayuda y motiva mucho a este escritor de fanfics.


	42. Capitulo 41

Capítulo 41- Liga Sinnoh: Naruto Vs Tobías.

~4 de Julio, Noche, HABITACIÓN DE CYNTHIA EN EL HOTEL DE LA LIGA SINNOH~

Una rubia hablaba por su videomisor mientras su abuelas intentaba explicarle el problema.

-Abuela de Cynthia: ya te lo dije cariño, es necesario si no nos unimos a ellos o un clan antiguo ellos robaran las tablas del portal a la dimensión oscura y todo será nuestra culpa- dijo ella nerviosamente.

-Cynthia: PERO NO ES NECESARIO QUE ME OBLIGUES A COMPROMETERME CON UN HYUGA, ESOS DEMONIOS DE OJOS PERLAS YA INTENTARON MATARNOS ABUELAA Y QUIERES QUENOS UNAMOS A ESA FAMILIA- gritó la rubia.

-Abuela de Cynthia: POR ESO DEBEMOS UNIRNOS. SI NO SON ELLOS SERÁN LOS UCHIHAS QUIENES BUSQUEN COMO MATARNOS PARA CONSEGUIR NUESTRO LEGADO Y USARLO PARA LIBERAR AL DRAGÓN DEL PURGATORIO- gritó ella enojada- NO TENEMOS ALIADOS. NO HAY OTRO CLAN QUE NOS APOYE Y AUNQUE SEAS LA CAMPEONA NECESITAMOS MÁS PARA PODER FRENARLOS... o ¿acaso tienes un novio con un clan mas antiguo que el Hyuga o Uchiha?- Pregunto su abuela.

La rubia pensó y recordó a la albina con su amigo rubio y recordó su nombre y el era el heredero del clan Mas antiguo del mundo.

-Cynthia: Conozco a alguien así Abuela- dijo ella tímidamente y pensando en que hacer.

~2 días después, Cafetería del Centro Pokemon de la Liga Sinnoh~.

Naruto estaba sentado tranquilamente mientras tomaba un café y se preparaba para su combate contra Tobias quien le había ganado a Ash con su Darkrai ya conocido y un inesperado Latios, el rubio había escogidos sus Pokemon pensando en los posibles legendarios que podría enfrentársele y tenía una estrategia bien hecha.

El rubio había descansado el día anterior después de su combate contra Leon que fue muy sencillo ya que repitió el mismo patrón que uso contra el Malfoy usando ataques Killers desde el inicio derrotando a todos sus Pokemon rápidamente.

Mientras revisaba su Instagram(no se me ocurrió un nombre para eso en ese mundo), una chica de 15 años de cabello rubio llegaba y sin decir nada de sentó frente a él. Naruto levantando la vista y pudo ver a una rubia de cara fina y ojos de color oscuro viéndolo con seriedad.

-NARUTO: sentarse sin ser invitada es de mala educación, señorita Shirona- dijo el regresando su vista a su pokenav.

-Cynthia: Lo entiendo Uzumaki-Kun, pero no creo que fuera necesario- dijo ella sería mientras mirabas con curiosidad al chico- ¿no entiendo porque no te asombras como Ash al verme?- dijo ella, no entiendo a como no se emocionaba al ver un campeón frente a él.

-Naruto: sinceramente... eres una campeona de una liga y no me sorprende mucho, mi abuelo y mi madre ganaron al menos todas las ligas de su tiempo y los conozco desde pequeño, además el señor Lance es más imponente que tu- le dijo serio y ella se sintió ofendida.

-Cynthia: no deberías creerte mucho Uzumaki- dijo enojada- no creas que por ganarme una eres increíble- dijo ella.

-Naruto: nunca dije eso Shirone, es más tu eres la que ha creído que tiene poder de hacer lo que quiera sentándose frente a mi sin pedir permiso- dijo el serio.

-Cynthia: eres igual a todos los hombres que conocí... te crees mucho por ser fuerte- dijo ella levantándose enojada ya que creía que iba a entender al rubio.

-Naruto:... tú confundes las cosas, yo solo busco paz y relajación antes de mi combate en la final Hoy, tú por otro lado, no entiendo que pensabas hacer- dijo el.

-Cynthia: creí que eras el indicado... creí que tú comprenderías mi situación y me ayudarías a salir de este conflicto... pero parece que eres igual a ellos... igual a esos malditos Ojos Perlas- dijo furiosa largándose de ese lugar dejando al rubio confundido pero un flash Back vino a su cabeza.

~Flash Back~

El rubio estaba en una cámara y un trío de Pokemon perros legendarios estaban frente a el y el que más imponente se miraba era el tipo eléctrico que hablaba con el rubio.

-RAIKUO:... cuidad de la Flauta NEGRA DEL CIELO, Uzumaki Naruto, sin ella el guardián oscuro no te ayudará- dijo y el Uzumaki asintió,-no confíes en los ojos perlas y los abanicos de fuego- dijo el guardián del trueno confundiendo al rubio que tendría que averiguar esos detalles, de repente el perro trueno del trío rugió- RRRRAAAAAAIIIIIIIIIKKKKKKUUUUOOOOOOOOOO- y el piso de la ruina empezó a temblar además de que pequeñas chispas salías del suelo haciendo retroceder al rubio que no vio salir al trío de JHOTO.

~Fin del FlashBack~

El rubio negó con la cabeza para concentrarse y poder dirigir su atención hacia su combate con el entrenador de Pokemon legendarios. El problema de Cynthia lo podría resolver después y averiguar si estaba en sincronía con lo que le dijo Raikuo.

Unos pasó de tacón se Lin acercarse al rubio y una mujer de enormes pechos se acercaba. El conocía bien a esa persona.

-Tsunade: Veo que Cynthia se fue... te dijo que pasaba- y el rubio negó- Naruto... creo que te conseguí la otra prometida para mi clan, hablé con la abuela de Cynthia y... tenemos un problema grave- le dijo ella explicándole rápido lo que pasaba con la familia Shirona. El rubio asintió y le dio una carta a su Madrina- ¿le doy esto a Shiro para que se lo lleve a Cynthia cuando termine el combate?- le pregunto.

-Naruto: sólo si quedó campeón- dijo sonriendo el y ella asintió para irse. El rubio vio al techo y pensó- "creo que la cague queriendo estar solo y ahuyentarla antes de que le dijera algo"- pensó el.

Terminándose su café se levantó y tomó su camino hacia el estadio donde en media hora empezaría su combate final del torneo en el cual si ganaba tendría el derecho de enfrentarse a la Elite 4 en el cual ganaría el derecho de enfrentarse a la campeona por el título.

~30 minutos después Estadio principal de la Liga Sinnoh, Campos elegido Montaña, Rio y Pradera~

En las gradas un grupo de Pueblo Paleta estaban sentado básicamente en primera fila donde ellos esperaban ver ganar al rubio. También a su lado paras enojo de la pequeña Uzumaki estaba Ash y Paul que miraba serio todo. La primera en hablar fue Leaf.

-Leaf: esto es tan emocionante... ¡NARUTO-KOI TU PUEDES GANAR VAMOS!- gritó la castaña bajándoles a todos una gota por la nuca.

-MITO: es increíble, Onii-Sama puede ganar el torneo, aunque creo que usar legendarios es trampa y ese tal Tobías que los ocupa sin duda creo que es un tramposo- dijo ella enojada y su abuelo cayó al suelo con una nube negra sobre el pensando en las veces que uso a MewTwo en combates- ¿que... dije algo Malo Abuelito?- Pregunto ella mientras el negaba.

-Yellow: déjalo cariño mejor miremos la previa, muy pronto ellos saldrán- dijo mirando a las chicas que bailaban.

-Ino:... mmmm eso me da una idea- dijo ellas viendo como estaban vestidas las chicas animadoras.

-Temari:... ¿Ino no estás muy joven paras intentar hace eso con Naruto?- Pregunto ella viendo a su amiga/hermana sabiendo lo que pensaba la rubia.

-Mirajane: fufufufufufu- se reía la albina sonrojada y con un hilo de sangre en la nariz mientras todos la quedaban viendo- Vamos es su prometido y si gana según mi trato con el... yo también lo seré y les voy a decir... quiero muchos hijos- dijo ella sonriendo mientras todos asentían.

-JIRAIYA: " este mocoso me dará la oportunidad de escribir otra vez mi libro después de tantos años"- pensaba el mientras empezaba a reírse de forma pervertida y Tsunade se dio cuenta y lo vio con una mirada asesina. El Albino vio a su ex pareja y tembló-... ¡piedad!- pidió uniendo las manos. Yellow se Fin

-TSUNADE/ YELLOW: NINGUNA PERVERTIDO- gritaron ambas golpeándolo con un Golpe en la barbilla mandándolo a volar.

Todos vieron al pervertido ex espía volar fuera del estadio como si usara o movimiento caída libre tal cual Hawlucha. Paul Shinji miraba al campo de batalla esperando que entrara el rubio que se enfrentaría a Tobías.

-Presentador:BIENVENIDOS A TODOS A LA FINAL DE LA LOGA SINNOH DEL X015. AHORA PARA INNAGURAR LA FINAL LO HARÁ, LA CAMPEONA CYNTHIA SHIRONA- anunció el. La campeona rubia bajó y sacó a su garchomp que lanzó un Cometa dragón innagurando el evento- AHORA LE DAMOS LA BIENVENIDA AL PRIMER ENTRENADOR QUE ESTÁ EN LA FINAL, CON USTEDES DESDE ASQUI MISMO DE SINNOH, TOBÍAS- anunció el presentador.

En ese momento por la entrada derecha entró un peli oscuro caminado mientras su capa roja era levantada por el viento. Llegó a su lugar dentro del campo de batalla y saludó con la mano a todos los espectadores.

-Presentador: Y AHORA CON USTEDES DESDE PUEBLO PALETA NARUTO UZUMAKI- anunció y entró el rubio.

El público no apoyó demasiado al rubio al ser el extranjero no tenía una barra tan fuerte pero sonrió ya que podía escuchar a su familia y prometidas... incluso escuchó a Ash.

-Presentador: BUENO AHORA ENTRARÁ EL REFERÍ JIMMY NEUTRON PARA DAR INICIO AL COMBATE 6 VS 6- dijo el y así fue que indicó el combate.

-J.N. Referí: BUENO COMO DIJE EL PRESENTADOR ES UN COMBATE 6 VS 6 de equipo completo... cuando ya ninguno tenga un Pokemon para seguir el combate acaba así que inicien- dijo el tranquilamente bajando el volumen de su voz. Y el campo de combate que salió primero fue el de la montaña.

-Tobías: espero que este combate sea igual de emocionante que el de ash- dijo el sonriendo mientras lanzaba la pokeball de Darkrai.

—Naruto:...- El solo sonrió recordando elnconbate de ASH VS TOBIAS(vean un AMV si quieren recordarlo) y sacó una pokeball-... SAL Link(Tyranitar)- dijo el lanzando la pokeball y el Pseudolegendario de Jhoto aparecía rugiendo y sacando una tormenta de arena.

-Tobías: Brecha negra- ordenó usando el ataque insignia de su legendario.

-Naruto: USA DANZA DRAGÓN Y DEJA QUE TE DE- ordenó sorprendiendo a todos incluso a TOBÍAS.

LINK uso la danza dragon rápidamente subiendo sus estadísticas y recibió la brecha negra quedando dormido rápidamente. La tormenta de arena creada Gracias a la habilidad de Link sacudió al legendario de las pesadillas mientras el mal sueño de Darkrai hacía lo mismo con Link.

-Tobías: PESADILLA DARKRAI- ordenó serio aún sorprendido de que el Pokemon recibiera de puro gusto la brecha negra.

-Naruto:... SONÁMBULO- ordenó el rubio y todos entendieron su estrategia.

Gracias a la Danza Dragón el poder de Link era más fuerte que cuando inicio el combate pero sonámbulo lo hizo utilizar PODER PASADO que no solo le dio de lleno a Darkrai que no lanzó pesadillas por el golpe, sino que aumentó todas las estadísticas por 3(exageró pero lo quiero hacer pro) al Tyranitar que seguía dormido.

~En las gradas~

El moreno acompañante de Ash al fin abrió los ojos sorprendidos(algo que nunca veremos en el anime porque nunca lo ha hecho) por la fácil y sencilla idea del rubio para detener la estrategia de Tobías usando un movimiento que básicamente todos los Pokemon podían aprender.

-Dawn: ¡WOW NARUTO ES INCREÍBLE!- gritó la chica mientras todos asentían en la grada. Menos Red y Jiraiya que sonrieron por la idea lógica del Uzumaki.

-Mito: ¡LO QUE DICE LA CHICA DEL CABELLO BONITO. ONII-SAMA ES INCREÍBLE!- gritó la pelirroja y todos tuvieron una gota en la nuca.

~De regresó al combate~

La tormenta de arena volvió a afectar a Darkrai mientras se levantaba del suelo ya que el golpe del PODER PASADO lo mandó contra el suelo del campo de batalla. De la misma formas el mal sueño le pasó factura a Link.

-Tobías: DARKRAI USU COME SUEÑOS DESDE SU ESPALDA Y DESPUÉS PULSO UMBRÍO- ordenó con una sonrisa emocionada el entrenador de legendarios.

-Naruto: USA SONÁMBULO - ordenó esperando un ataque fuerte de parte de su Pokemon.

Cuando DARKRAI estuvo en la espalda de Link el Pokemon PSUDOLEGENDARIO usó enfado dejando salir una aura de energía morada golpeando al tipo siniestro que fue parar al otro lado del campo de batalla golpeando una roca quedando noqueado.

-REFERÍ: EL DARKRAI DEL ENTRENADORA TOBÍAS YA NO PUEDE SEGUIR EL GANADOR DEL ÑRIMER ROUND ES EL TYRANITAR DEL ENTRENADOR NARUTO- anunció y el estadio estaba en silencio por la facilidad con la que ganó el Tyranitar. Bueno menos la barra del rubio que gritaba apoyándolo(Ino(es gritona), Leaf(emocionada) y Mito(que entró en modo Onii-Sama es el mejor) eran las que más gritaban).

-Tobías: eso fue fascinante... pero miremos si puedes derrotar a LATIOS- gritó lanzando la pokeball del Pokemon Cohete dragon.

-Naruto:...- sonriendo regresó a su Tyranitar diciéndole en voz baja las felicitaciones, sacó una pokeball de su primer Pokemon "capturado" o que escogió seguirlo y lanzó gritando- SAL LUNA HORA DEL SHOW- gritó y salió la GARDEVOIR con una cara tranquila y serena viendo al tipo dragón legendario como si no fuera rival para ella.

-Referi: Comienza el segundo Round- anunció el emocionado por ver el siguiente combate.

-Tobías: Cometa dragón- ordenó serio esperando ver la estrategia del rubio.

-Naruto: Recíbelo con los brazos abiertos- dijo el sonriendo y su Pokemon confió en el.

Todos miraron con horror(menos lo que conocían al rubio y el tipo) como la Tipo Psíquico recibía el ataque dragón más poderoso(para todos los dragon menos Rayquaza) y no tenía un rasguño... ni siquiera suciedad del polvo por el ataque. Pero Ash, la campeona y Tobías quedaron asustado por la facilidad de la Tipo Psíquico en recibir el ataque.

-Ash/Cynthia/Tobías: ¿QUE DEMONIOS?- gritaron los tres como la mayoría del estadio.

-Naruto: ¿No conoces el tipo Hada?, básicamente ella es una dragon SLAYER para cualquier tipo dragón... no le afecta sus ataques y los ataques tipo Hada dañan a los dragones en un 400% básicamente son como tipo eléctrico Vs Tipo tierra- dijo el tranquilamente- terminemos con el Luna usa TELETRANSPORTACIÓN Y FUERZA LUNAR CONTRA LATIOS- ordenó serio el rubio aprovechando el asombro de todos.

Y en un flash blanco apareció Luna en la espalda del tipo dragón usando el poder de la luna dañándolo fuertemente mientras caí al suelo y el golpe lo noqueaba.

-Referi: EL SEGUNDO ROUN TAMBIÉN ES PARA EL ENTRENADOR NARUTO- anunció el originario de Kalos conociendo el tipo Hada.

Tobías no superaba la facilidad con la que derrotó a Darkrai si no que ahora el tenía un Pokemon inmune a su segundo Pokemon más fuerte. Si sacaba a su Pokemon tipo volador legendario posiblemente saldría un tipo Arena que sería inmune y le daría una ventaja al rubio aún más. El entrenador de legendarios escogió sacar a un Pokemon que sorprendería a muchos.

-Tobías: SAL ENTEI- sacó el entrenador de Sinnoh.

-Naruto: REGRESAS LUNA- ordenó regresando a su Pokemon Hada que sonrió alegre- SAL ARTEMIS- dijo lanzado la pokeball de Dragonite.

-Referí: esperen... CAMBIO DE CAMPO- gritó y el campo de montaña cambió por un prado lleno de grama sin ningún árbol, solo con unas cuantas rocas alrededor-!inicien el tercer round- pidió el referí emocionado esperando ver cómo acabaría este round con una victoria del legendario tipo fuego miembro del trío de JHOTO, o con la victoria de la Tipo dragón.

-Tobías: FUEGO SAGRADO ENTEI- ordenó el entrenador de legendarios.

-Naruto: REGRÉSALE EL ATAQUE CON VENDAVAL Y USA TERREMOTO PARA PONERLE FIN A TODO- ordenó sonriendo el Uzumaki usando todas las combinaciones que aprendió de su abuelo en su entrenamiento.

Cuando la llama azul del Pokemon perro legendario llegó cerca de la Pokemon dragón la fuerza del vendaval se llevó las llama hacia donde estaba ENTEI quien fue el que las recibió por la sorpresa de que se lo regresarán. No solo recibió sus llamas sagradas sino que recibió la fuerza del vendaval que lo golpeó fuertemente haciéndolo retroceder y cayendo al suelo. Cuando se levantó un rugido de Artemis desató un potente terremoto que lo hizo caer otra vez al suelo jadeando de dolor.

-Tobias: ¿estas bien entei?- le preguntó a su Pokemon que negó con la cabeza pero seguía poniéndose de pie con una mirada seria.

-ENTEI: "Eres fuerte como nos dijo Padre... ¿me recuerdas Uzumaki Naruto?"- Pregunto por medio del aura Entei.

-Naruto:... por eso dijisteis que nos volvimos a ver... eres tú- dijo el rubio recordando al Pokemon del trío que habló con el en la cueva donde consiguió la flauta de Rayquaza.

-Entei:" eres muy listo Uzumaki Naruto, le reconocisteis y al entrenador que escogí para probarte... entrenas bien a tus compañeros"- dijo el por el aura otra vez.

NARUTO: "lamentó terminar esto así de rápido pero necesito preguntarle algo a alguien"- dijo por el aura levantando la vista a donde estaba Cynthia- Así que... ARTEMIS USA VELOCIDAD EXTREMA PARA ACERCARTE Y TERMINA CON ENFADO A QUEMA ROPA- gritó el rubio.

-TOBÍAS: espéralo Entei y usa ESTALLIDO- ordenó el entrenador de legendarios.

El tipo fuego legendario espero que el ataque de la tipo dragón que apareció atrás de él y cuando el estallido salió el enfado se enfrente con él ganando terreno aunque los dos terminaron explotando y lanzando a volar a ambos Pokemon.

-Referí: El tercer Round es un empate... por que ambos Pokemon están fuera de combate- anunció el referi.

~ En las gradas~

Mucha gente estaba muda por todo lo que pasaba en el combate sobretodo porque los legendarios. Por su parte el grupo de Ash estaba asombrados por la fuerza del equipo del rubio sobretodo porque solo había perdido un Pokemon y fue por el empate de ahora.

-Ash:... ¿Comp es posible?- Pregunto asombrado y curioso el Ketchump.

-Red: eso es lo qué pasa cuando pasa un par de semanas entrenando conmigo en un lugar donde todos los Pokemon salvajes, ademas de los míos pueden darle problemas a los campeones de cualquier liga en cualquier momento- dijo Red.

-Dawn: eh... Señor ¿disculpe quien es usted?- Pregunto La peli morada que no conocía al señor. Incluso Paul y BARRY querían saber.

-Red: Soy Red Uzumaki, soy el único entrenador en la historia que a ganado la liga Pokemon de cada región en la cual he participado-dijo sonriendo y Dawn más Paul y Barry abrieron la boca ya que la leyenda estaba frente a él.

Mientras ellos hablaban eso Tobías sacó a su Lucario para el cuarto round y Naruto sacaba a Heracles para

~ En el palco~

Cynthia estaba asombrada por la habilidad del rubio entrenando Pokemon sobretodo porque ella habría tenido problemas con Darkrai y Latios pero el rubio no había tenido problemas con los tres legendarios que se había enfrentado.

Una de los miembros del Alto Mandó llamada Bertha/Gaia fue la que habló sacando a todos de su trance.

-Bertha/Gaia: Ese mocoso me recuerda tanto a su abuelo y a su madre... aunque se parece mucho físicamente a su abuelo- dijo ella y todos la quedaron viendo raro- ¿es que no lo saben?, su abuelo es Red... Red Uzumaki el campeón legendario y su madre es Kushina Uzumaki las que los recomendó a todos para ser elite 4- dijo ella y todos asintieron.

-Delos/Lucian: El heredó el talento se nota... pero su esfuerzo y empeño es notable- dijo el y todos asintieron.

Cynthia solo regresó su vista al campo de batalla donde dos Lucarios se enfrentaban y el de Naruto(aún sin nombre) ganaba.

Además de eso todos miraban al entrenador de legendarios con ojos llenos de asombro por ver a su único Pokemon conocido que no es legendario.

~En el campo~

-Tobías: Lucario usa AURA ESFERA Y PUÑO DRENAJE CONTRA EL LUCARIO DE NARUTO- ordenó serio.

-Naruto:... creo que es hora de probarlo... Nah mejor luego- dijo pensando en la meta evolución de su LUCARIO que aprendió a usarla con su abuelo- acabemos con esto Lucario, USA PUÑO AUMENTO Y TERMINA CON BOCAJARRO DEL PULSO DRAGÓN- gritó fuertemente y todos abrían los ojos por esa combinación.

Cuando el Lucario de Tobías se acercaba lanzando la aura esfera con su puño izquierdo y el derecho preparaba el puño drenaje un borrón azul en su espalda le dio con el puño aumento que subió las stats del tipo lucha/acero del rubio que sonrió cuando uso a bocajarro mandando a volar al tipo lucha/acero/ único-Pokemon-no-legendario de Tobías contra una roca del campo Pradera donde cuando se levantó temblando un pulso dragón lo hizo caer noqueado.

-Referí: El cuarto Round es para el entrenador NARUTO- anunció y en la pantalla se podía ver como solo quedaban dos Pokemon de Tobías y dos Pokemon desconocidos del rubio mientras su equipo seguía completo... solo por Wendy que empató por la fuerza de la explosión del estallido y Enfado.

-Tobias: Lucario- dijo el en tono triste- "Esto ha sido mi culpa, me he vuelto arrogante. Por pensar que por usar legendario no tenía que entrenar deje de aumentar el poder y nivel de todos mis Pokemon... incluso deje a Torterra en casa"- pensaba el apretando los puños-" Esto me ayuda a darme cuenta que no soy un todo poderoso como creía"- terminó de pensar el cuando sacaba a su siguiente Pokemon- SAL ZAPDOS- gritó sacando al pájaro eléctrico del trío de los pájaros legendarios de Kanto.

Cuando el Pokemon volador eléctrico salió el campo de batalla cambió de batalla cambió a un Rio pequeño con dos partes llenas de árboles pequeños y arbustos junto con rocas.

-Naruto: Bien hecho Lucario regresa- dijo felicitando a su Pokemon que sonrió monteando el pulgar arriba- SAL MELIODAS- gritó sacando a su TERCER Pokemon PsudoLegendario.

-Referí: Inicia el quinto Round.- dijo el Referí emocionado.

-Tobías: PICO TALADRO- gritó Tobías desesperado por derrotar a un Pokemon del rubio sin que fuera empate.

-Naruto: DETENLO CON GARRA DRAGON- gritó seriamente el rubio.

Cuando ZAPDOS bajaba en picada con su pico brillando en plateado giraba dándole más potencia, el tipo dragón dejaba que sus garras brillaran desenfundándolas como si fueran dos espadas y las puso en forma de cruz usándolas como escudos de teniendo el ataque del legendario tipo eléctrico. Cuando ZAPDOS intentó huir recibió el golpe de las garra dragón dañándolo un poco.

-TOBÍAS: ZAPDOS USA PODER PASADO Y TÓXICO- ordenó el entrenador de legendarios(no se que más ponerle a este man).

-NARUTO: MELIODAS DEJA ORGULLOSA A LEAF Y USA DANZA DRAGÓN X4 PARA ESQUIVAR EL TÓXICO Y REGRESA PODER PASADO CON TU PODER PASADO- ordenó el rubí mientras Meliodas rugía.

Con una velocidad envidiable Meliodas esquivó el tóxico desatando dos Danza dragon(spider aumenta X2) y cuando un par de rocas le llegaban esquivó un par usando danza Dragón(Poder X4) para después lanzar el poder pasado que golpeó las rocas que lo iban a golpear y destruyéndose mutuamente aunque aún así el efecto les subió los Stats a ambos(Zapdos x2. Y Meliodas X5)

-Tobías: "Esto es malo si ese Garchomp logra dar un golpe esto se acaba, no creo que Shaymin pueda llevarse a un equipo el solo"- pensó el de Sinnoh- ZAPDOS USA HÍPER RAYO- ordenó a su ZAPDOS que estaría usando un ataque de 150 de potencia.

-NARUTO:...- este solo sonría y Meliodas sonrió malévolamente sabiendo que pensaba su entrenador.

-Meliodas: ¿Garrr?- Pregunto y Naruto asintio- GAR GAR GARRR- dijo mientras creaba una espada de garra umbría, corte y garra dragón.

-Naruto: CONTRA ATAQUE- gritó ordenando mientras todo el mundo miraba con curiosidad lo que planeaba hacer el rubio.

Cynthia desde las gradas en las que se encontraba sólo esperaba ver de largo como se miraba a el ataque que derrotó rápidamente a su Garchomp.

Cuando el potente ataque del tipo eléctrico fue lanzado una espada le reflejó el ataque dándole más potencia y velocidad lo que hizo que no logra esquivarlo. Ante la vista de todos el Pokemon eléctrico caía rápidamente golpeando el suelo dejando un cráter lleno de humo. Cuando este se disipó se pudo ver a ZAPDOS totalmente noqueado.

-Referí: EL QUINTO ROUND ACABA CON EL ZAPDOS DE EL ENTRENADOT OBIAA TOTALMENTE NOQUEADO, EL GANADOR DEL QUINTO ROUND ES EL GARCHOMP DEL ENTRENADOR NARUTO- anunció.

~En las Gradas~

Red sonreía mientras miraba la cara de todos los espectadores incluyendo la familia del rubio y las prometidas(menos ASH junto a su grupo y MIRA que vio el ataque en su combate contra Cynthia) que no conocían el contra ataque.

-Mito:... ¡eso fue JODIDAMENTE INCREÍBLE!- gritó la Uzumaki pelirroja mientras todos las personas que la conocían la miraban con asombro por el vocabulario que uso.-...- las quedó viendo con curiosidad.

-Tsunade/ Yellow: ¡MITO ESE VOCABULARIO!- Gritaron las mujeres mientras ella se encogías en su forma Chibi y agitaba las manos.

-Jiraiya: déjenla que se exprese has que es raro que lo haga- dijo el pero fue golpeado por ambas mandándolo a voltear.

-Tsunade/Yellow: ¡NO ELLA TIENE QUE HABLAR COMO UNA SEÑORITA!- gritaron y todos dieron un paso o se alejaron una silla por miedo de ambas.

-Mito:... LO SIENTO- gritó aterrada.

~Campo de Batalla~

-Tobías:...- miraba a su Pokemon que acababa de ser derrotado dentro de su pokeball.- "No es tu culpa ZAPDOS, todo ha sido culpa de mi arrogancia"- pensaba el viendo la pokeball y guardándola sacando la última que le quedaba- Eres increíble Uzumaki Naruto, ganarle a un equipo de legendarios con Pokemon Normales es increíble- le dijo sonriendo mientras lanzaba la pokeball al aire y un Pokemon perro blanco con verde salía. Sus orejas parecían alas.

-Naruto: Gracias SR. Tobías,- Dijo regresando a Meliodas y sacando otra pokeball- creó que es hora de sacar al último Pokemon y mostrarle algo increíble- le dijo sonriendo-NATSU SAL- gritó lanzando la pokeball de su inicial de Kanto que apenas salió rugió haciendo temblar todo.

-Referí: Inicia el sexto Round- anunció el Referí de cabeza de pudín( Vamos es JAMES ISAAC NEUTRON).

-Tobías: ¿que me mostrarás Uzumaki Naruto?- le pregunto viéndolo con curiosidad.

-Naruto: NATSU UNAMOS NUESTROS LAZOS Y FORMEMOS ALGO INCREÍBLE- gritó tocando su muñequera y Natsu tocó la piedra que llevaba en su cola y empezó a brillar.

Cuando Natsu dejó de brillar una Charizard más alta con dos alas más finas y con aspecto más draconiano, unas alas extras en sus manos que le permitían volar más rápido y sus cuernos se volvieron más largo dando un aspecto rudo, aunque conservaba su marca de nacimiento en forma de corazón en su cola se podía decir que era intimidante y hermosa su... evolución y empezó a hacer calor en el campo de batalla, incluso vapor salía del Río del campo de batalla, la forma Mega evolucionada de Charizard tenía la habilidad de sequía.

-Naruto: te presento a como lo llama mi abuelo, MegaNatsu Y- dijo el sonriendo- la Mega evolución de Charizad- dijo el sonriendo y todos miraron con asombro la Mega evolución(menos Red, Yellow, TSUNADE Y MIRAJANE).

~En las gradas~

Red miraba con una sonrisa a su nieto por que quería demostrar que tenía haces bajo la manga que no habían mostrado pero lo que hizo fue increíble. Jiraiya por otro lado no estaba de acuerdo con eso.

-Jiraiya: ERA NECESARIO ENSEÑAR LA MEGA EVOLUCIÓN CON UN POKEMON LEGENDARIO DE ESA PEQUEÑA MAGNITUD?- gritó preguntando el.

-Yellow: no era necesario, pero si era una idea correcta de mostrar que aún sin pensarlo la campeona y la Élite 4 podrían estar menospreciando a mi nieto- dijo ella. Los que conocían al rubia asintieron. Mira agregó algo que asombro a todos.

-Mirajane: ayer que hable con Naruto en la noche me dijo que no iría por el título de Cynthia- dijo ella y todos vieron a la albina- dijo que no podría cumplir con el Reynaldo ya que tiene que volverá Kanto para seguir las normas del clan- dijo ella además de que se estaba poniendo roja-" Eso y que me invitó a ir con el a Sinnoh para conocernos mejor"- pensó ella mientras las prometidas del rubio sabían que pasaba.

~En el campo de batalla~

El referí dio inicio al round y ninguno quería dar la orden de atacar. Natsu vio a su entrenador y con una sonrisa de él sabía que podía atacar libremente. La Tipo fuego se elevó rápidamente en un flash rojo mostrando su velocidad monstruosa y en un mar de llamas bajaba con un embate ígneo que elevándose Shaymin intentó esquivar pero Natsu lo siguió hasta darle de lleno. El golpe gracias a la velocidad y altura recogida aumento su potencia dándole un crítico. El Pokemon Gratitud no pudo continuar por el golpe potente de la Tipo fuego.

-Referí: EL SEXTO ROUND ES PARA NARUTO UZUMAKI QUIEN GANA EL COMBATE- anunció el Referí y todo el mundo aplaudió. Tobías le dio la mano al rubio para dejar el campo de batalla- COMO ES COSTUMBRE EL CAMPEÓN PUEDE ESCOGER SI ENFRENTAR A LA ELITE 4 PARA GANAR EL HONOR DE RETAR A LA CAMPEONA Y GANAR EL TÍTULO- anunció y todos aplaudieron- O RETAR A UN ÉLITE O LA CAMPEONA EN UN COMBATE DE EXHIBICIÓN- anunció y todos aplaudieron también- CAMPEÓN UZUMAKI NARUTO... ¿QUÉ DESEA HACER?- le pregunto.

-Naruto: QUIERO UN CONBATE 1vs1 CONTRA CYNTHIA- gritó el viendo a la chica que sonrió y un fennekin mostraba a la rubia de Sinnoh una nota.

"SI ME GANAS ME DISCULPARE POR SER ARROGANTE CONTIGO EN LA CAFETERÍA. PERO SI GANO ME DIRÁS QUÉ SIGNIFICA ÉL DRAGÓN DEL PURGATORIO. DEPENDIENDO DE LO QUE PASE EN NUESTRO COMBATE HABLAREMOS DE LA POSIBLE "BODA" QUE TE SALVARÁ DE LOS ABANICOS DE FUEGO."

La campeona rubia miró al Uzumaki que la miraba con ansia de batallas y asintió aceptando la propuesta del rubio.

¿Que pasaría Mañana en el combate contra Cynthia?... eso era lo único que pensaba en rubio.

... esta Historia continuará.

Fin del capítulo 41.

Notas del Autor:

Hola a todos. Espero que este capítulo les haya gustado y no les haya hecho perder su tiempo. Ahora Naruto los Pokemon que anda en la liga están al menos en nivel 130 después de entrenar con Red... se que es imposible según los juegos pero ese es su nivel... ahora los Pokemon de Tobías estaban en el nivel 68 más o menos ya que no entrenaba por confiado.

Lo de Cynthia es algo que se me ocurrió mientras escribía las peleas y decidí ponerlo arriba como intro para que ella se volviera la prometida más fuerte del rubio por el momento.

Además estuve pensando y... ¿ALGUIEN QUIERE A RIAS GREMORY EN EL HAREM?. Y si Issei aparecerá y Akeno pero ya tengo planes si ustedes aceptan que ellos salgan.

Ya pensé como unir a Miu Furinji y a Nami en harem que pasara cuando haga el TimeSkip. Robin y Lucy serán de importancia en Kalos. Así mismo SERENA.

No puedo creer que el capítulo que viene sea el final de la Liga SINNOH, así como de todo el arco de esta región. Que pos cierto ¿Que les pareció este arco de la region de Sinnoh?.

Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo, no olviden comentar y dejar su Estrella o voto.


	43. Capitulo 42

Capituló 42- Final De La Liga Sinnoh, Naruto Vs Cynthia.

~7 de Julio, Habitación de Naruto, Centro Pokemon de la Liga Sinnoh~

Naruto estaba sentado en su cama mientras Mirajane estaba sentada frente a él en la silla del escritorio. La albina de Kalos miraba un álbum de fotos que le prestó la señora Yellow, la abuela del rubio.

-NARUTO: ¿te gustan las fotos?- Pregunto el rubio mirando la espalda de la albina.

-Mirajane: algunas son graciosas en realidad- dijo ella sonriendo mientras miraba fotos del rubio disfrazado de Greninja o de Ninetales de Kanto- te mirabas bonito disfrazado de un Zorro con nueve colas Naruto- dijo la albina riéndose.

-Naruto: si Ino y Temari dijeron lo mismo-dijo él sonriendo mientras miraba a la albina con curiosidad- Mira... ¿te disfrazabas de algo cuando eras niña?- Pregunto el chico. Mirajane abrió los ojos grandemente mientras se sonrojaba.

-Mirajane:... digamos que tuve una fase muy oscura- dijo toda roja mientras recordabas su fase Gótica.

-Naruto: mmm- dijo el pensando- dando algún día conocerla tu hermana... según dijisteis ella cuenta todo y entonces me enteraré así que dime-dijo serio el y ella negó riéndose de la cara de él- bien pero escucha firmemente mi voz... algún día sabré que hacías de niña- dijo el.

Mira se rio suavemente y con una a sonrisa en la cara se acercó al chico y se sentó en su regazo sonrojando a Naruto.

-Mirajane: mmm bebé cuando lo hagas te daré un premio- dijo coquetamente dándole un beso rápido al rubio que se sonrojo fuertemente por lo que le dio a entender la albina- Fufufufufufu eres muy fácil para jugar Bebé- dijo ella mordiendo la oreja del rubio que negó con la cabeza y sacó a la chica de su regazo y la acostaba en la cama y la miraba con ojos afilados como los de un zorro.

-NARUTO: No me tientes Mirajane- dijo él y la albina sonrió.

-Mirajane: fufufufufufu- se rio ella- demuéstrame que hice la decisión correcta a aceptar ser la Matriarca del Clan Namikaze- dijo coquetamente.

Y como Mitghyena cazando a un Wurmple, Mirajane dio vuelta mandando al rubio a estar debajo de ella, se lanzó besando al que desde ayer era su prometido.

~Diez Minutos después, Campo Pradera, Estadio De La Liga Sinnoh~

Naruto entró al campo de batalla con una sonrisa y su pelo desarreglado después de la sesión de besos con su nueva prometida la cual sería la matriarca del clan Namikaze.

Y mientras él rubio estaba ahí esperando en su lugar ha que entrara la campeona de Sinnoh. Cerrando los ojos se concentró en sus pensamientos recordando su estrategia. Pero en ese momento el estadio empezó a aplaudir y abrió los ojos y pudo verla entrar, ahí con el cabello rubio y largo, con una cinta negra cuyos extremos sobresalen a ambos lados. Lleva una gabardina de color negro que alcanza la altura de las pantorrillas, junto con una camisa de color gris y unos pantalones del mismo color que la gabardina cada uno en su parte final lleva unas plumas.

-Presentador: BUENOS DÍAS Y BIENVENIDOS AL COMBATE FINAL Y DE CLAUSURA DE LA LIGA SINNOH DEL AÑO X015- anunció él presentador y la gente aplaudió.- Y CON ESO EMPEZAMOS EL COMBATE ENTRE ÉL ENTRENADOR NARUTO UZUMAKI QUE RETA A LA CAMPEONA CINTHYA SHIRONA- anunció él.

-Referí: este combate será 1 Vs 1- dijo ella, La Referí era una mujer de pelo naranja- como la campeona esta presente ella tendrá que sacar su primer Pokemon- dijo sonriendo.'

-Cynthia: espero que me des la oportunidad de una revancha- dijo ella sorprendiendo a todos en las tribunas- Entonces ve Garchomp- dijo sacando a su Pokemon insignia.

~en las Gradas~

En las gradas la familia del rubio miraban al rubio con una sonrisa, Mirajane les había contado a todos del combáteme del rubio contra la campeona rubia de Sinnoh. Ino sonrió para decir.

-Ino: siento que esto va a ser un reprise del combate que tuvieron hace Un par de meses- dijo la rubia.

-Temari: No creó que pueda ser una copia de eso Ino - dijo ella mientras sonreía.

-Mito: Onii-Sama ganará rápido el combate- dijo ella sonriendo.- El puede escoger entre Yuki y Luna, cualquiera puede derrotara a GARCHOMP Fácilmente- dijo sonriendo la pelirroja.

-Red: no...- dijo llamando la atención de todos- El sacará a Meliodas y le mostrará a Cinthya que el puede ganar pero dejará que lo golpee y le mostrara la Mega evolución en la que Ganará rápidamente- dijo serio.

—TSUNADE: ¿como sabes eso Tío Red?- Pregunto LA SENJU a su tío.

—Red: El me lo dijo- dijo simplemente y todos asintieron.

~ de regreso al combate~

Naruto sonrió al ver a la Garchomp de Cynthia y sacó un Pokemon que apenas tocar el piso rugió.

-Naruto: ¿empezamos?- Pregunto el rubio. Y la campeona asintió.

-Referí: Inicien- dijo la mujer.

-Cynthia: Garra dragón- ordenó la campeona.

-Naruto: detenlo con garra Umbría- ordenó el de Kanto.

Ambos Pokemon dragon se lanzaron a combatir entre ellos, ambas garras pelearon entre sí dividiendo el daño entre ellos al tocarse.

-Cynthia: Karatazo- ordenó la de Sinnoh.

-Naruto: Esquívalo y cola dragón - ordenó el de Pueblo Paleta.

Cuando la Pokemon de la campeona se lanzó con su ala en forma de golpe que fue esquivado y mandado a volar por la cola dragón.

-Cynthia: ¡GARCHOMP!- gritó la Shirona preocupada pero vio como su Pokemon se levantó con ganas de seguir- bien Terremoto- ordenó.

-Naruto: Protección- ordenó serio.

Con un rugido de la Tipo dragón de la campeona un terremoto azoto el campo de batalla, pero el tipo dragón del rubio se protegió con el movimiento defensivo y sintió como la tierra bajo el se movía sin que el tuviera el daño.

-Cynthia: ¿que me quieres demostrar Naruto?, se que estás jugando conmigo- dijo ella seria.

-Naruto: no estoy jugando contigo- dijo el seriamente.- pero estoy mostrándote que puedes pelear sin temor sabiendo que puedo ocupar movimientos defensivos que puedo usarlos para atacar- dijo él y ella lo quedó viendo raro.

-Cynthia: si y... ¿eso que?- Pregunto la de Sinnoh.

-Naruto: Que según me dijo mi Madrina le tienes miedo a un grupo de hombres que ni siquiera pueden pelear decentemente y así eres una campeona- dijo el.

-Cynthia: NO SABES QUE ES TEMER PERDER LO ÚNICO QUE SEPARA A UN PODEROSO POKEMON Y ADEMÁS TENER MIEDO QUE ATAQUEN A TU FAMILIA- le gritó frustrada.

-Naruto: lo se- dijo él y su familia puso atención- desde que salí de viaje me he encontrado con sujetos peligroso, primero Akatsuki y un cazador Pokemon que me amenazo con buscar a mi familia, después un sujeto que quiere iniciar una guerra- dijo él seriamente y su familia- Después... empiezo a sospechar por culpa de los Pokemon legendario que mis padres pudieron haber muerto por culpa de los Abanicos de fuego y los ojos Perlas... que aún no se quienes son- dijo el y sus padrinos suspiraron. - Dime entiendes que aún hay gente en el mundo que te puede comprender- le dijo el Uzumaki.

La campeona callada asintió entendió que era lo que le decía, el sentía miedo también y aún así no dejó de pelear, no dejó lo controlara el miedo, así que sonrió.

El rubio al ver esto solo sonrió mientras subía su mano izquierda donde estaba su muñequera con su piedra llave lo que hizo sonreír a Meliodas.

-Naruto: Meliodas es hora, muestra como el infierno se desata con tu ira...- dijo tocando la piedra llave.

-MELIODAS/GARCHOMP: GAR... GAR... GAR- dijo levantando las lazas para tocar su piedra y empezara brilla.

Cuando Meliodas terminó de brillar y una forma de un tipo tierra más grande apareció, sus púas pequeñas ahora eran más grande, sus aletas se transformaron en unas aletas que parecían una Hoz y su cola era más parecida a la cola de un tiburón, rugió fuertemente y una pequeña tormenta de Arena se desató.

Todo el mundo

~En las gradas~

Todos miraban con atención la forma Mega evolucionada del PsudoLegendario de Sinnoh. Aunque era casi imposible hacerlo por la potente tormenta de arena.

-Red: se acabó- dijo el levantándose y todos lo miraban- terminen de ver el combate, iré a pagar todo para irnos- dijo el.

Y todos asintieron y lo dejaron irse mientras miraban al rubio que solo esperaba el ataque de la campeona.

~En el campo~

Cynthia apretó las manos con fuerza frustrada por saber que aún era debil, esto le mostraba que aún tenía que mejorar. Así que decidió usar el movimiento más fuerte de su Pokemon.

-Cynthia: COMETA DRAGÓN- gritó fuertemente la campeona y Naruto sonrió al ver a la dragona empezar a crear el ataque.

-Naruto:... contra... ataque- ordenó y Meliodas sonrió.

dragona tierra dragón lanzó una energía morada el cielo que hizo llover un par de meteoros de energía morada hacia el tipo dragón del Uzumaki que levantó su ala derecha como si sostuviera una espada de color morada, negra y plateada que cortó cada meteoro y lo regresaba divididos y con las fuerza hacia la tipo dragón de la campeona que intentó esquivarlo por que conocía el ataque pero no pudo hacerlo con tantos pequeños meteoros que regresaban contra ella golpeándola fuertemente formando una nube de polvo.

La nube se despejó y en suelo se vio a la Pokemon de la campeona de Sinnoh totalmente derrotada.

-Referí: El combate termina con el Pokemon del retador como Ganador- anunció ella. Todo el estadio aplaudió por el combate.

-Presentador: Y CON ESTO TERMINAMOS LA PRESENTE LIGA SINNOH, DENTRO DE CUATRO SEMANAS SE ABRE LA NUEVA TEMPORADA DE LA LIGA PARA LOS NUEVOS ENTRENADORES- anunció y todo el mundo aplaudió.

Naruto vio que Cynthia estaba acercándose a él y con un asentimiento la siguió. Desde las alturas en las gradas Mirajane sabía que iba a pasar. Con una sonrisa la albina se levantó y miró a las chicas.

—Mirajane: Fufufufufufu para que tendrás una hermana más Leaf... fufufufufufu- se reía sonrojada.

—Leaf: mmm- dijo ella solamente con una mirada tranquila.

—Tsunade: bien Perfecto... Naruto Ganó todos sus combates y posiblemente el calme todo con Cynthia- dijo el y todos sonrieron sabiendo lo que pasaría- Así que... todas de pie que tenemos que alistar nuestras cosas que regresamos hoy ha Kanto- dijo ella sonriendo.

—Mito: SI TSUNADE-BAACHAN- gritó alegre la Pelirroja.

—Jiraiya: no soy mujer Tsunade... así que no hay todas, pero si vamos tenemos que regresar a Kanto- dijo sonriendo.

—Yellow: sigues hablando de las y ella te volverá mujer- le susurró Yellow a Jiraiya que tembló de solo pensarlo.

—Temari: jiji- se rio Temari de la cara de Jiraiya.

Con esa risa todos dejaron el estadio dirigiéndose al hotel donde recogerían sus cosas y con ayuda de Luna se teletransportarían hacia Ciudad Canal donde tomarían el avión que los dejaría entrar legal a Kanto.

~20 Minutos después, UN Café cerca del estadio~

La rubia de Sinnoh estaba sonriendo mientras el Uzumaki le pedía perdón por su actitud el día anterior. También la de SINNOH le contó todo al rubio, desde cómo el clan Uchiha y Hyuga querían la tabla en la que se hablaba de Giratina, la cual era la única en la que se explicaba cómo se podía contactar de manera pacífica al Dragón oscuro.

Mientras los dos hablaban un mensaje de Leaf le llega al Uzumaki en el cual su primera novia y prometida le decía que Luna llegaría a traerlo, su ropa fue guardada por su abuela y Tsunade, solo lo esperaban en el aeropuerto, para el eso significaba que se irían hoy.

-Naruto: cuéntame un poco de ti Cynthia- dijo el sonriendo.

La campeona le contó un poco de su infancia y como decidió volverse campeona. Como empezó a estudiar la mitología Pokemon y como fue su primer viaje. Platicaron casi por una hora cuando apareció Luna.

Con una sonrisa la campeona se despidió del rubio sin problema, ambos se prometieron verse en pueblo paleta en unos meses.

~ 3 horas después, Aeropuerto de Ciudad Canal~

El avión ya iba a despegar mientras se sentaba al fondo con una sonrisa con Shiro(Fennekin) dormida mientras su hermana acariciaba a su Pichu Lux. Los minutos pasaron y el avión empezó a levantarse y Mientras el avión despegaba FlashBack pasaban por su memoria.

Con una sonrisa en su cara el rubio dejaba SINNOH, la region que lo vio ganar su primera liga, aunque no quiso volverse campeón. Con eso el se preparaba para sus dos años de estudios del clan... donde cuando cumpla 16 se casaría con las chicas.

... Esta Historia continuará.

Fin del capítulo 42

Notas del Autor:

Hola a todos. Espero que estén disfrutando esta semana de vacaciones y. Se diviertan estando en familia.

Como pueden ver hoy subo el último capítulo de la temporada o arco de Sinnoh . Ahora sigue el de Kalos.

Como la encuentras decidió y para mi alegre gusto se contará rápidamente lo qué pasó en los dos años. También tengo que decirle que la próxima saga, arco o Temporada tendrá la misma cantidad de capítulos que esta o tal vez un poco más o menos.

Ahora pregunta:

1- ¿Te gusto el capítulo?

2- ¿Cuando Naruto volverá a ver a LUCY Y SERENA?.

3- ¿Serena será Performe o entrenadora?.

4- ¿Quien debería ser el principal rival de Naruto en Kalos?.

5- ¿Cuando Naruto convocará a Rayquaza?

6- ¿Red le dará su Mewtwo a Naruto o a Mito?

ENNNN FIN, un abrazo Psicológico, nos vemos en el Próximo capítulo y no olviden su voto y comentario.


	44. Capitulo 43

Capítulo 43- Nuevos Inicios.

~3 años después, 3 de Enero del Año X018, Laboratorio del Profesor Oak, Kanto~

Una pelirroja caminaba con un Pichu a su lado mientras el Pokemon eléctrico saltaba emocionado siguiendo a su entrenadora. La pelirroja Uzumaki-Namikaze iba al laboratorio del profesor Oak, la chica de 12 años pudo ver dos chicos más que iban por sus Pokemon iniciales, estos eran Chase Kakeru(protagonista masculino de Pokemon Lets Go Pikachu y Eevee) y Elaine Ayumi(protagonista femenina de Pokemon Lets Go Pikachu y Eevee). La pelirroja los saludo y se paró junto a ellos esperando que el asistente del Profesor Oak les abriera la puerta.

Lo que ella no esperaba era que un Moreno de cabello azabache y dos "Z" en sus cachetes llegara donde ellos estaban acompañado de una hermosa castaña que llevaba una cámara.

-Ash: Hola chicos- saludó el mientras los otros dos chicos saludaban y Mito solo le regresó el saludo con una sonrisa Forzada e Incómoda.- ¿vienen por sus Pokemon iniciales?- Pregunto el Ketchump.

-Chase: SI- gritó emocionado- Hoy el profesor Oak entrega el nuevo lote de Iniciales, hace meses ya no habían cuando Vinimos por los nuestro- dijo el sonriendo-... saben quiero un Charmander como tu abuelo Mito- dijo el.

-Elaine: Yo quiero un Bulbasaur como el de tu cuñada Leaf, ella era una Coordinadora excelente- dijo sonriendo la castaña.

-Ash: ¿y tu Mito que Pokemon quieres?- Pregunto el Ketchump.

-Mito:... quiero un SQUIERTLE, quiero un Pokemon que me ayude a protegerme de los Houdoom- dijo ella suavemente mientras Lux(Pichu) levantaba el puño en forma de golpe.

Ash al oír el nombre del Pokemon fuego/siniestro hizo una mueca recordando lo que MITO sufrió hace años.

~Media hora más Cuarto de Naruto, Rancho de NarutoMito, Pueblo Paleta, Kanto~

Un rubio de ojos azules vestido solamente con un pantalón y una toalla en su cuello, miraba por la ventana como dos rubias de ojos verdes le sonreían a un grupo de niños y niñas de 8 a 10 años que venían al campamento de Invierno de su madrina TSUNADE y abuela YELLOW.

También podía ver junto a ellas a una peli naranja de Alola. Nami es una chica joven, de tamaño normal con una constitución delgada, y que tenía el pelo corto. También tiene un tatuaje en su brazo. La peli Naranja conoció al rubio en una aventura que tuvo con su madre y hermana cuando tenía seis años, donde conoció a la hermana mayor de Nami y con la cual su madre tenía una gran amistad. Cuando hace dos años con su abuela voló a Alola para ver que pasaba con la fundación Aether por órdenes del clan, en eso se encontró con NAMI, la mejor Navegante de todo el archipiélago, con ella como compañera en su estadía en la region ambos se volvieron cercanos y la peli Naranja decidió seguir al rubio a Kanto donde Tsunade la cual le dio trabajo en su escuela enseñando la Geografía del mundo. La originaria de la Isla Melé Melé de Alola, era la encargada de enseñarle a los niños como seguir un mapa cuando viajaran en su aventura Pokemon.

En el otro lado estaba Nico Robin de Tunod una arqueóloga, historiadora y ex campeona de Tunod a sus 18 años. Robin es una mujer alta, delgada pero atlética, con pelo negro hasta los hombros. Sus ojos son de color azul, Su nariz es larga y recta, delgada y definida. Las piernas de Robin son muy largas, una estrecha cintura y su atractivo pecho. Lo que resaltaba de su atuendo era. un llamativo brazalete de oro con la forma de la letra "N" en él que debajo llevaba una piedra llave, y conformado por dos tiras de cuero de color púrpura y flecos blancos. El rubio conoció a Robin cuando era Niño en Tunod cuando con su abuelo visitó a una amiga de él, se volvieron a encontrar hace un año cuando por parte de sus estudios de clan tuvo que visitar Tunod. Pasando dos meses juntos y con un par de aventuras en la region Nico volvió a enamorarse del rubio cómo cuando eran niños, con una sonrisa dejando su lugar en Tunod decidió ir con el que ahora era su prometido y poder aprender la historia del clan Senju.

Una Albina y una Castaña se levantaban de la cama de un rubio que estaba en el baño, desde hace un par de meses cuando se celebró la boda de los primeras cinco esposas del rubio, las cinco más el rubio después de consumar el matrimonio a dos de sus esposas en especifico, cierta castaña que fue su primera Novia la ahora llamada Leaf Senju y cierta albina que conoció hace tres años en Sinnoh quien era la matriarca Namikaze, Mirajane Namikaze. Las dos habían tomado cierto gusto por sus relaciones maritales.

-Mirajane: Naruto regresa a la cama- dijo ella cubriéndose un poco con la sábana.

-Leaf: Si es muy temprano y eres requerido como nuestra almohada- dijo la castaña sonriendo.

-Naruto: lo siento chicas pero Hoy tengo que ir con los ancianos- dijo el sonriendo y ellas negaban, se levantaron sin pudor mostrando su cuerpo desnudo y tomaron los brazos del chico- tengo que ir chicas enserio, hoy termino mi entrenamiento después de pasar las pruebas y después vendrá de visita el padrino de Mito- dijo el Uzumaki.

-Mirajane: eres aburrido... nos dejarás aquí ya que oímos de tu abuelo que saldrás de nuevo de viaje- dijo ella seriamente.

-Leaf: cierto... dijisteis que tu saldrías de viaje cuando tuviéramos 16 iríamos a Kalos de viaje, pero sabes que ahora trabajo con Tsunade-Sama aquí en la escuela.- mencionó la castaña.

-Naruto: chicas... les dije porque tengo que seguir viajando y entrenando- dijo el y ella asintieron. El rubio les había contado sobre Madara UCHIHA y ellas sabían lo importante que era que el rubio siguiera entrenando y viajando.

-Mirajane: Muuuu es malo que tengas razón- dijo ella mientras Leaf asentia- por cierto, ¿crees que Mito haya conseguido su Inicial?- Pregunto la Albina.

-Leaf: es cierto ella iba por su inicial para poder registrarse como entrenadora Activa según la tradición Uzumaki- dijo ella, ambas chicas asintieron- Cariño... me dices porque si ustedes ya tienen Pokemon tienen que Conseguir un Inicial- Pregunto la matriarca Senju.

-Naruto: pues es una tradición, Los Uzumaki Siempre tenemos que conseguir un inicial de Kanto para siempre seguir lo que hacen los demás niños de Kanto, además tenemos que ir a registrarnos con el profesor para poder iniciar nuestro viaje- dijo el sonriendo- se ha hecho por años y aunque tuvieras Pokemon de tus padres tenías que conseguir uno de los iniciales a manos del profesor activo de la region- explicó poniéndose una camisa Verde Militar.

Con una sonrisa se despidió de las chicas que buscaban sus Pijamas para salir del cuarto del rubio. Cuando el rubio se fue, La albina se mareó y le dio ganas de vomitar y corrió al baño donde vomito. Leaf le sonrió con un poco de vergüenza.

-Leaf: ¿tu estas... embarazada?- Pregunto tímidamente. Y la albina asintió.

-Mirajane: jeje- se rio tímidamente- no le digas a Naruto o no podrá avanzar y seguir su destino- dijo ella timidamente.

-Leaf: no eres la Única Mira-Chan, no eres la única- dijo ella haciendo que la Albina la viera con curiosidad- Ino, Temari y Cynthia también lo están- dijo ella mientras- ellas tienen dos meses creo... Cynthia tiene 4 y se queda con el señor Red evitando que Naruto se dé cuenta que esta embarazada y no haga lo que tu dijiste- dijo ella- y yo... tengo seis semanas, ayer Tsunade-Sama me lo dijo- dijo levemente.

-Mirajane: hay que evitar que Naruto sepa que tienes cinco o más posibles hijos antes de que detenga a Madara- dijo ella mientras se enjuaga la boca Con enjuage vocal.

-Leaf: SI, lo se- dijo ella y Mirajane asintió- Bueno... alistemos una mochila para que nuestro ESPOSO, pueda salir de viaje Hoy- dijo sonriendo la castaña mientras escribía un mensaje a las otras esposas del rubio, anunciando lo que todas tenían que hacer.

~Con Mito en el laboratorio Pokemon del Profesor Oak~

La Uzumaki miraba al trío de Pokemon que Tracy había traído por orden del profesor Oak. Chase y Elaine miraban a los Pokemon que habían mencionado antes, la pelirroja se acercó y le extendió la mano al Pokemon tortuga, este le sonrió tímidamente.

-Mito: Hola Squirtle... soy Mito Elizabeth Uzumaki Namikaze, ¿quieres acompañarme en mi viaje?- Pregunto la Uzumaki. El pequeño tipo agua solo asintió con una sonrisa tímida.

-Prof. Oak: Bueno parece que ya tienen sus Pokemon- dijo sonriendo mientras traía unas Pokedex(son como la de Kalos) de Color Rojo y negro con un remolino en ella, Amarillo con Negro con detalles de pikachu, y una color rosada con blanco parecido a un Sylveon.- estás son sus Pokedex- dijo dándole una a cada uno.

Mito tomó la negra que llevaba el símbolo de su clan y apuntó hacia Squirtle para ver sus movimientos.

-Pokedex: Squirtle él Pokemon Tortuguita, el caparazón de Squirtle no solo le sirve como protección, si no que su forma redondeada y las hendiduras le permiten nadar a gran velocidad- informó la Pokedex- este Squirtle es Hembra, conoce los movimientos: Placaje, Látigo, Pistola de Agua y Pulso Dragón- anunció la Pokedex.

-Mito: eres increíble Squirtle- dijo abrazando a su Pokemon que se sonrojó fuertemente- y ya te tengo un nombre- dijo y ella la miro- serás Bubble- dijo y la Pokemon asintió.

Alexia que vio todo se acercó y miró a Elaine que parecía querer decir algo después de ver ella también los ataques de su bulbasaur que eran: GRUÑIDO,LÁTIGO CEPA, DRENADORAS Y PLACAJE.

-ALEXIA: bueno qué tal si prueban a sus Pokemon en batalla- dijo ella y todos la voltearon a ver- Ya saben para ver su habilidad en combates- explicó la castaña.

-Prof. Oak: que buena idea- dijo el abriendo una puerta a la parte trasera del laboratorio.- ¿qué tal si Ustedes dos Elaine y Mito tienen un combate?- les preguntó, ambas se volvieron a ver y sonriendo asintieron.

-Alexia: pónganse en sus posiciones- dijo ella lista para grabar y tomar fotos.

-Mito/Elaine: Vamos Bubble/ Es nuestro momento Bulbasaur- dijeron ambas y sus Pokemon saltaron al campo de batalla.

-Prof. Oak: Yo seré el Referí- dijo el y ambas asintieron y Chase vio todo con una cara de seriedad- inicien- dijo el y ambas se prepararon.

-Elaine: Bulbasaur Usa Látigo Cepa- le ordenó a su Pokemon.

-Mito: Esquiva y usa Látigo- ordenó la Uzumaki.

La rana tipo planta sacó un par de lianas de su espalda que fueron directas hacia donde estaba la tipo agua que sorprendentemente esquivó con facilidad el ataque de Bulbasaur. Bubble movió su pequeña cola bajando la defensa Física del tipo planta.

-Elaine: Bulbasaur DRENADORAS- ordenó viendo a Mito.

-Mito: Bubble usa Pulso dragón contra las drenadoras y después Placaje sobre Bulbasaur- ordenó la pelirroja.

La tipo agua lanzó una onda de energía morada cuando unas semillas fueron disparadas de la semilla del tipo planta, estás fueron destruidas por el movimiento dragón que impactó también a Bulbasaur haciéndolo retroceder. Bubble que no vio si su atasque golpeó al tipo planta corrió tímidamente con todo su valor recogido hacia donde estaba la nube de polvo, cuando Bulbasaur se levantó tambaleándose fue golpeado por la tecleada del tipo agua dejándolo noqueado.

Elaine corrió rápido hacia su Pokemon que miraba con dolor a su entrenadora, la castaña le sonrió feliz ya que estaba orgullosa de su Pokemon.

Por su parte Mito y LUX felicitaban al tipo agua que estaba avergonzado de la atención, según parecía era muy tímido.

-Prof. Oak: Bulbasaur ya no puede continuar el ganador es Bubble- anunció sonriendo el profesor.

-Alexia: fue un combate muy bueno, teniendo en cuenta que son dos novatas- dijo ella y el profesor asintió- ¿profesor... puede terminar de mostrarme todos los Pokemon de Ash?- le pregunto.

-Prof. Oak: claro, Tracy por favor cura a sus Pokemon y entrégales las pokeball, eso es todo chicas, felicidades- dijo despidiéndose de los chicos que agradecieron al profesor Oak.

Cuando la pelirroja salió del laboratorio con sus dos Pokemon a su lado pudo ver a su hermano esperándola, junto a el estaba Shiro(Fennekin que aún no quería evolucionar) de su hermano, este le sonrió y se acercó felicitándola, además de presentarse frente a Bubble. Ambos caminaron juntos hacia el rancho de regreso.

~15 Minutos después, Rancho de NarutoMito~

Un rubio entró sonriendo a la casa junto a su hermana que llevaba un par de Pokemon junto a ella, apenas entraron un roedor amarillo con café y una cola en forma de corazón llegó a saludar a su hermano pequeño Lux.

-Naruto: Hola Thalia-saludó el Uzumaki a su Pikachu que sonrió feliz.- Ya regresamos- dijo el rubio gritando a su familia.

Mito se rio mientras acariciaba la mejilla de Thalia, cuando la Uzumaki iba a decir algo una rubia con grandes curvas entró por la puerta de atrás. Su madrina Tsunade había llegado.

-Tsunade: Oh Chicos es bueno verlos en casa- dijo sonriendo- llegó esto para ustedes por parte de tu padrino Mito, se disculpa por no poder venir, esta muy atareado con su trabajo- dijo ella y MITO asintió con tristeza pero su hermano la abrazó.- El Profesor Sycamore dijo que escogieran un Pokémon- dijo sacando tres pokeball de la cuales salieron FENNFEKIN, CHESPIN Y FROAKIE.

Mito se adelantó a su hermano y cargo al tipo agua sorprendiendo a los dos rubios.

-Mito: Siempre quise un Froakie, papá tenía uno pero Murió con él en el accidente- dijo la chica y se decidió a ponerle un nombre de un personaje de una película- te llamarás Hiro- dijo ella sonriendo mitras la ranita sonreía y se acercaba a saludar a Bubble.

-Tsunade: Perfecto parece una TRADICIÓN familiar- dijo la Senju sonriendo, vio a Naruto que tomó la pokeball del tipo planta- ¿no tienes suficientes Tipo planta YA Naruto?- Pregunto la Senju.

-Naruto: Tal vez- dijo el sonriendo mientras apuntaba su nueva Pokedex, ya que su rotomdex era la que ayudaba en la investigación a Ino.- pero con chespin tendré un juego completo de Iniciales- dijo el y la Senju asintió.

-Pokedex: Los ataques de este CHESPIN son: Látigo Cepa, Gruñido, Placaje y PUÑO INCREMENTO- dijo la máquina que parecía una tablet.

El rubio sonrió mientras le Ponía un mote al Tipo planta de Kalos, Mito sonriendo corrió a su cuarto para alistar sus cosas para su viaje.

-Tsunade: MOCOSO- gritó la Senju y el rubio volteó a verla- Me llegó un mensaje de Red, dijo que tenías c que Ir con Mito a Pueblo Boceto por la herencia de tu madre, la lectura es en una semana- dijo sacando dos boletos de una cómoda- los había comprado para ti ayer, ya les dije a a las chicas, ellas estan preparando tu mochila ahorita- dijo ella y el Uzumaki asintió.

Con paso lento el rubio subió las escaleras y se dirigió al cuarto de su hermana para avisarle que hoy saldrían de viaje.

~Cuarto de Naruto~

Las chicas alistaban la ropa de Naruto al mismo tiempo que preparaban las tarjetas del rubio, además de haberle comprado el último PokeNav P30 el cual dejaría que se divirtiera mientras viajara en el avión.

Temari siendo la que más avanzada estaba en su condición, de sentaba tomando unas camisas del rubio que estaba segura que el usaría para su viaje.

15 Minutos después un rubio llegó sonriendo a las chicas, besó a todos a sus esposas y se dirigió a tomar 3 pokeball que se llevaría a Kalos, además de CHESPIN.

-Ino: ¿Que Pokemon te llevarás Naruto-Kun?- Pregunto la Rubio ex yamanaka.

-Naruto: por el momento solo me llevaré a: Kichi, Shiro, Thalia y Chess- dijo el sonriendo mientras las chicas asentían- pero más tarde llamaré a Luna o Natsu dependiendo de la Situación, o a Ashura, no se no quiero depender de los Pokemon más poderosos de mi equipo- dijo el simplemente.

-Temari: Yo creí que no querías llevarte a Luna o a Lucario(no me acuerdo del NOMBRE... creo que era Heracles) más tiempo con su Bebé, DIABLOS incluso Artemis y Link ya tienen un trío de huevos- dijo ella sonriendo.

El rubio se rió, varios de su Pokémon se habían vuelto parejas y habían empezado a tener crías, incluso Kichi parecías interesado en alguien pero por alguna razón no intentaba nada. Sonriendo con fervor el Uzumaki tomó la mochila que prepararon sus esposas y les dijo:

-Naruto: Gracias chicas- les dijo el y ellas sonrieron diciéndole que lo esperaban pronto-pero... creo que viajaré por KALOS un poco, este año participaré en la Liga Kalos- dijo el y las chicas asintieron dándole ánimo.

-Leaf: lo sabemos Cariño y también sabemos que necesitas este viaje- dijo la castaña Matriarca del clan SENJU.

-Mirajane: también creemos que Mito-Chan querrás viajar contigo, así que cuídala por favor y no dejes que ningún mocoso se le acerque- dijo la albina Matriarca del clan Namikaze.

El rubio sonrió mientras Thalia llegaba al cuarto de su entrenador, la ratón tipo eléctrico llamó la atención de todos diciendo que era hora de irse.

~3 Horas después, Aeropuerto de Ciudad Verde~

Un rubio de ojos azules estaba subiendo a un avión junto a su hermana mientras esta cargaba a Lux su Pichu. Del otro lado del aeropuerto se podía ver a cuatro chicas junto a una rubia mayor y una castaña ahora albina ver subir al avión a los hermanos Uzumaki.

-Yellow: espero que estén haciendo lo correcto al ocultar su embarazo chicas- dijo ella.

-Mirajane: si le decimos a Naruto que estamos todas embarazadas no va a irse de viaje y según lo que nos dijo Nagato-San, solo le queda un año antes de que Madara Haga sus movimientos- dijo la albina.

Tsunade sabía que la Albina tenias razón, si su ahijado se enteraba del estado de sus esposas no viajaría, y eso solo le haría retrasar su avance en su forma de entrenador.

~Por la noche, en Ciudad Yantra, Kalos~

Una rubia de ojos chocolate y un cuerpo que dejaría petrificado a cualquiera se encontraba preparando su mochila, su padre al fin la dejaría salir de viaje después de haber cumplido sus estudios, ahora ella podría viajar y lo primero que haría era conseguir su Pokemon inicial de manos del Profesor Sycamore, ella ya tenía pensado que Pokemon elegir.

Una voz sacó a la joven de sus pensamientos.

-Voz Femenina: Señorita Lucy, sus padres la esperan abajo para comer- dijo una peli rosada que respondía el nombre de Virgo- incluso su madrina la Señora Acuario vino- dijo ella.

La Rubia soltó una risita mientras un pequeño pájaro celeste con las de nubes blancas se paseaba sonando divertido.

-Lucy: Plue baja de ahí que tenemos que bajar a cenar- dijo ella mientras el SWABLE baja tranquilamente.

Sobre su cama quedó su tarjeta física de entrenadora, la cual decía:

Nombre: Lucy Lyra Heartfilia.

~En algún Lado de Teselia/Unova~

Un castaño de edad avanzada se encontraban un combate contra una mujer que había encontrado la forma de mantenerse viva por más de un siglo y parecer de 24 años.

-Madara: ¿no se que por me traicionas ahora Kaguya?- Pregunto el Uchiha usando a su MegaCharozard X, MEGAHoundoom y MEGAGENGAR contra el MegaSalamance de la Mujer.

-Kaguya: porque me estás retrasando todo mi plan- dijo ella enojada- tú atrasas que mi plan acabe y el mundo este bajo mis pies... pero encontré a otro Peón Util- dijo ella mientras su Pokemon mataba con un movimiento a los tres del Uchiha.

Madara enojado y buscando una forma de huir para poder planear su venganza empezó a moverse hacia una ruta de escape que estaba cerca. A la mujer pálida y de ojos a perlados no le gustó eso y dijo sonriendo de forma macabra.

-Kaguya: QUÉDATE QUIETO MADARA-CHAN...- empezó ella con voz fuerte pero lo último lo dijo tan tranquilamente con una voz dulcemente aterradora que hizo paralizar a Madara.-... No vez que intentó Matarte- terminó ella.

Mientras Madara se paralizó el MegaSALAMANCE de Kaguya usaba una LLAMARADA sobre el Uchiha quemándolo Vivo.

En la montaña del Bosque Gigante en Teselia/Unova lo único que se podía oír era la risa de Kaguya como acompañante de unos gritos abrumadores de dolor.

...ESTA HISTORIA CONTINUARÁ.

Fin del capítulo 43

Notas del Autor:

Hola a todos como están, me sentí inspirado para subir este capítulo, ya estamos entrando al arco de Kalos, y me emociona saber que pasará.

Ahora preguntas/

Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo, no olviden dejar su voto y comentario.


	45. Capitulo 44

**•Advertencia: Este capítulo puede tener cambios de escenas cada cinco minutos, Así que pon atención o te perderás•**

Capítulo 44- Primeras Oportunidades.

~5 de ENERO, 10:30 pm, Aeropuerto de Ciudad Luminalia, Kalos~

El rubio salía con su hermana del Aeropuerto de Ciudad Luminalia, la vista que se encontraba desde su posición les dejaba ver la hermosa Torre Prisma, además de los árboles y edificios. La ciudad destella un aire de elegancia y esta llena de vida incluso de noche como a esa hora.

Naruto pudo ver un taxi y tomando de la mano a su hermana se acercó, el taxista cobrándole 200$ por llevarlos a un hotel cercano al aeropuerto llamado Xerneas, los dejó en el lugar que los vería descansar antes de ir al laboratorio del Profesor Sycamore.

~6 de Enero, Ciudad Témpera~

En un café, una joven rubia de ojos chocolates se encontraba desayunando tranquilamente mientras leía un libro, junto a ella estaba un pequeño Pokemon pájaro celeste que por alas tenía dos nubes. La chica escuchó a un par de jóvenes hablar y levantó su vista de su libro, pudo ver a un joven castaño hablando con un Rubio.

-Castaño: te digo ahora mismo Riser, ¡Quien Tomara la virginidad de Rias Gremory Seré Yo!- dijo él seriamente.

-Riser(el rubio): JAJAJAJA, un plebeyo como tú no puede ni siquiera pensar en acercarse a Rias- dijo el riéndose- lo más que puedes intentar es tomar a una de sus sirvientas- dijo el rubio riéndose.

-Castaño: No soy un plebeyo- dijo él Castaño- Soy un Duque y puedo intentar casarme con RIAS y Tener mi Harem- dijo él Castaño.

-Riser: eso solo pasara si puedes demostrar que tienes los recursos y poder- dijo el Rubio- Yo puedo porque SOY RISER PHEONIX, Tercer hijo de la familia y tengo el suficiente Poder- dijo riéndose.- escucha Bien yo tomare la virginidad de Rias... porque yo ganaré el torneo por su mano- dijo el.

-Castaño: NO LO PERMITIRÉ PORQUE YO SOY ISSEI HYUDOU- dijo él furioso.

La rubia terminó su malteada de vainilla junto a su pequeño desayunó y pagó la cuenta, su Swablu llamado Plue se levantó de donde estaba para ir a sus brazos. Junto los dos dejaron Ciudad Tempera donde aprendió la codicia de los hombres pervertidos.

Ella no quería pensar mal de los hombres que tenían un Harem ya que en algunos si se enamoraban... pero viendo como se comportaba el castaño y el rubio de la cafetería.

-Lucy:... Espero no volver a verlos- dijo ella mientras se acercaba a la salida de la ciudad hacia la ruta 13.

~Laboratorio del Profesor Sycamore, Ciudad Luminalia~

Un par de hermanos caminaban por las hermosas calles de Ciudad Luminalia, cada esquina que pasaban podían ver a muchos turistas tomando fotos, mucha gente saliendo de las tiendas y además mucha gente en las cafeterías desayunando.

Hasta que llegaron a una esquina, donde un edificio que parecía escuela(a mi parecer) de tres pisos se encontraba. La puerta de afuera era un portón metálico. Entraron fácilmente por el y llegaron a la puerta principal.

-Mito: Crees que mi padrino me reconozca?- Pregunto Mito a su hermano mientras Lux salía de su pokeball.

-Naruto: Solo hay una forma de saberlo- dijo el tocando el timbre.

3 Minutos después salió una Joven ayudante del Profesor que sonriendo los dejó entrar pensando que venían por su primer Pokemon.

Los dos hermanos entraron sonriendo mientras la ayudante se alejaba del lugar para buscar al profesor. Ambos hermanos sonrieron mientras miraban y conocían el laboratorio del padrino de Mito.

-Mito: es bastante Bonito- dijo ella mirando los invernaderos del Profesor donde estaban los Pokemon.

-Naruto: es interesante verlos en un lugar cerrado a todos esos Pokemon- dijo sonriendo él Uzumaki- aunque para ser un lugar cerrado esta muy bueno- dijo él.

-Mito: si... ¿verdad que está bonito Lux?- le preguntó ella a su Pichu que solo sonrió.

-Pichu: Piiiiiichupi- dijo él Pokemon para después estornudar y sacar una pequeña descarga eléctrica.

Ambos iban a decir algo cuando escucharon una voz conocida para ambos qué hizo sonreír a Mito. Un hombre alto de unos 1.82 metros de cabello azabache y ojos grises entró sonriendo mientras leía una carpeta de su investigación.

-Prof. Sycamore: Hola nuevos entrenadores... ¡Pero si son Mito y Naruto!- dijo sonriendo. Mito corrió a abrazarlo- Es bueno verte Mito-Chan, ¿que Pokemon escogiste?- Pregunto el Profesor.

-Mito: Sal Hiro- dijo Tomando su pokeball Mito lanzó una pokeball al aire y sacon un Froakie.- Escogí al Inicial de mi papá - dijo sonriendo Mito, y Naruto junto al profesor sonrieron.

-Prof. Sycamore: me alegro, el Greninja "Maru" de su padre era genial- dijo sonriendo- y tu Naruto a quien escogiste?- Pregunto el profesor.

-Naruto: a un Chespin, lo nombre Chess- dijo sonriendo- y gracias Tio SYCAMORE- dijo él rubio.

-Mito: si gracias Padrino- dijo ella.

-Sycamore: No fue nada- dijo el mientras miraba a Hiro detenidamente.- bien y ahora cuénteme un poco de su viaje- dijo el hombre.

-Mito: Fue divertido volar en avión...- empezó la pelirroja mientras su padrino sonreía escuchándola.

-Naruto: "de repente se parece mucho a ti Kaa-San, es igual de energética que tú"- pensaba el Uzumaki viendo al cielo- "y también da miedo cuando Se Enoja"- terminó de pensar el Heredero Uzumaki.

~Pueblo Boceto, Kalos~

Un pequeño pájaro petirrojo estaba sentado en la ventana del cuarto de cierta Peli Miel, eran las 9 de la mañana y aún no se levantaba, el Pokemon había ido a levantarla por orden de la madre de la chica. El tipo volador con cierto brillo en los ojos sonreía mientras se preparaba para cantar y despertar a la chica.

-Fletching: FLEEEEET- dijo cantando mientras volaba alrededor de la cama de la peli miel.

-Serena: ¡Ah!- gritó la chica despertándose- ¡Fletching, no me levantes así!... ¡por tu culpa no sabré quién era el chico de mi sueño!- dijo la pelimiel suspirando mientras se tallaba los ojos.

Una voz terminó de despertar a la chica, la voz de una señora de pelo pelo castaño y ojos azules miraban a la adolescente de 16 años.

-Señora Grace: bueno tienes el mismo sueño todos los días y aún no sabes quién es el chico- dijo la Mamá de la chica- Dime... ¿Qué diferencia hace despertarte ahora?- Pregunto la señora.

-Serena: Ninguna Mamá pero estoy segura que conoceré al chico que me salvo en el Campamento- dijo ella. La mujer mayor la quedó viendo.

-Señora Grace: ¿cual de las dos veces?... ¿en la búsqueda del tesoro o cuando casi te ataca un Primeape?- Pregunto la mujer.

Y lo que recibió fue el silencio de su hija que no sabía que responder.

~Salida de Ciudad Luminalia a la Ruta 4~

Un profesor acompañaba a un par de hermanos que se dirigían a la salida de la ciudad, de la capital de Kalos. El profesor miraba sonriente a ambos chicos que llegaron a visitarlo.

-Sycamore: están seguros que no se pueden Quedar Un Poco más?- Pregunto el Profesor.

-Mito: No padrino- dijo la chica sonriendo tristemente- Tenemos que llegar a la lectura del testamento de Kaa-San en cinco DÍAS- dijo recalcando la palabra Días.

-Naruto: si tío Sycamore, además pasaremos por Ciudad Novarte, quiero ver si puedo conseguir un combate por la medalla antes de ir a pueblo Boceto- dijo el Uzumaki.

~Sycamore: bien creo que es una gran Idea para su viaje- dijo el y vio a Naruto- y Por cierto Naruto... por tu combate no te preocupes yo llamaré al Gimnasio de Violeta y programaré un combate en dos días, mañana deben estar llegando en la tarde a Ciudad Novarte- dijo el Profesor.

-Naruto: Gracias Tío- dijo sonriendo mientras le daba la mano al profesor en forma de despedida- nos vemos cuando regresemos a Ciudad Luminalia- dijo el adelantándose un poco dejando que Mito abrazara al mejor amigo de su padre.

-Mito: me alegro verte padrino- dijo ella sonriendo mientras Lux seguía al hermano de su entrenadora.

-Sycamore: Igual me alegro de verte Mito- dijo el hombre mayor mientras miraba a su ahijada- Cuídate y cuida de tu hermano... creo que eso se lo debería decir a él no a ti- dijo sonriendo mientras se separaba de su Ahijada.

-Mito: Jaja- dijo riéndose- Adios- dijo corriendo mientras buscaba ha su hermano en la Ruta 4.

-Naruto: Ya terminaste de despedirte?- Pregunto Naruto y la chica asintió.- Bien sigamos- dijo el rubio.

Y ambos Uzumaki siguieron su camino.

~7 de Enero, 5:45pm, Ciudad Novarte~

Había pasado un día y medio pero ambos Uzumaki llegaron a la ciudad Novarte, lo primero que vieron al entrar fue un camino que los llevaría a la fuente de la ciudad que cerca de ella estaba el centro Pokemon y la escuela de entrenadores.

-Mito: Gua hay mucha gente, incluso más que en Ciudad VERDE- dijo la Uzumaki.

-Naruto: Es obvio Mito, Kanto es grande pero la únicas ciudades con mucha gente son Ciudad Azafrán y Ciudad Carmín- explicó el rubio.

-Mito: Wow no sabía eso- dijo la Pelirroja mientras LUX reía en los brazos de su entrenadora.

-Naruto: lógicamente Hermanita, para saber eso tienes que estar en la ciudad y en tu caso no sales de casa- dijo el rubio- además Mito, debes considerar que Kalos es una región que es muy turística cómo Alola- dijo el Uzumaki.

-Mito:Mmm- dijo la pelirroja.

Ambos se dirigieron al centro Pokemon de la ciudad, mientras hacían eso ambos Uzumaki escuchaban algo que emocionaba a la Pelirroja. Era una noticia que ambos parecían creer interesante. Esa noticia la escucharon de un grupo de estudiantes que hablaban mientras se dirigían al centro Pokemon.

-Chico1: Escuchaste este año el torneo mundial de entrenadores sub15 será aquí en Kalos- dijo un moreno.

-Chico2: si dicen que cualquier entrenador menor de 16 años puede participar y solo tiene que inscribirse en los centros Pokemon- dijo un RUBIO.

-Chica1: Pues si mi hermano de 12 años se inscribió y dijo que tiene que ganar tres combates de 3 Vs 3 en la clasificatoria para entrar en la preliminar- dijo la castaña.

-Chica2: dicen que es un torneo de 32 participantes y que de todos los que entran al torneo tienes que entrar al torneo, debes ganar uno de los 32 torneos clasificatorios de Kalos, son 5 combates- dijo la pelimiel.

Ambos hermanos siguieron escuchando hasta que llegaron al centro Pokemon.

~Centro Pokemon de Ciudad Novarte~

La pelirroja con marcas en las mejillas(si tiene las mismas marcas que NARUTO siento no haberlo dicho antes) se acercó a donde estaba un póster del torneo Mundial Sub 15. El póster explicaba los pasos para entrar al torneo:

•Requisitos para entrar al torneo Sub 15 Mundial de Kalos del año X018:

-1: Tener de 12 a 15 años Cumplidos.

-2: Registrarse en algunos de los torneos de alguna ciudad o Pueblo siguientes: CIUDAD LUMINALIA, CIUDAD NOVARTE, CIUDAD TEMPERA, CIUDAD ROMANTIS, CIUDAD RELIEVE, CIUDAD YANTRA, CIUDAD BATIK, CIUDAD FRACTAL, CIUDAD FLAXUS, PUEBLO FRESCO, PUEBLO MOSAICO, PUEBLO VANITAS, PUEBLO ACUARELA, PUEBLO PETROGLIFO, RANCHO SKIDDO Y PUEBLO CRÓMLECH.

-3:Quedar entre los dos finalistas del torneo correspondiente.

-4: los clasificados llegar el día 10 de diciembre al Estadio de Ciudad Luminalia.

La pelirroja sonrió mientras sacaba su Pokedex para ir a registrarse al torneo cuando se detuvo... ella no tenía experiencia en batallas y aparte de Nai-Chan(Snyvi) ninguno de los Pokemon que trajo tenía experiencia en combate, ni siquiera Lux.

Miró tristemente su Pokedex la cual tenía su ID de entrenador cuando llegó su hermano con un par de llaves, el rubio vio a su hermana viendo el póster mientras miraba la enciclopedia Pokemon junto a un póster.

-NARUTO: ¿que pasó Mito?- Pregunto el rubio.

-Mito: Yo... quería entrar al torneo mundial pero mis Pokemon no están listo para algo así- dijo ella.

-Naruto: No están listos aún- dijo el Uzumaki.- estarán listos para el torneo de Ciudad Luminalia en cuatro Meses- dijo leyendo el póster con las fechas de todos los torneos.

La pelirroja quedó viendo a su hermano con curiosidad por lo que había dicho su hermano. El rubio solo sonrió con ferocidad mientras Lux temblaba.

-Naruto: Vamos afuera este centro Pokemon debe tener un campo de entrenamiento- dijo sonriendo el Uzumaki.

Lux el pequeño Pichu de Mito junto a Hiro, Nai-Chan, Bubble y Chess(CHESPIN de Naruto) aprendieron a manos de Kichi, Shiro y Thalía lo duro que era entrenar junto a Naruto, los pobres Pokemon en su forma inicial.

-Naruto: es suficiente Por Hoy- dijo él Uzumaki rubio sonriendo.- Hay que descansar- dijo el mientras le daba la llave a su hermana. Ambos uzumaki se levantaron buscando sus habitaciones- Buenas noches Mito- dijo entrando a su cuarto.

-Mito: Buenas Noches Nii-Sama, descansa- dijo entrando.

La pequeña Uzumaki quería ver el combate de su hermano mañana y ver si usaba a Chess, y ver si el entrenamiento de su hermano había subido el nivel del Pokemon Planta.

~8 de Enero, Gimnasio de Ciudad Novarte, Kalos.~

Entraron al gimnasio y fueron recibido por una ayudante y estudiante de fotografía de la Líder Violeta, la ayudante los llevó al campo de batalla el cual era muy parecido al de cualquier centro Pokemon, era de tierra plana y limpia pero la diferencia de este era que estaba alrededor de una gran variedad de árboles .

De repente un sonido se escuchó y se pudo ver a una rubia y ojos verdes vestida con una camisa de tirantes y un pantalón café cargando una cámara en sus manos apareció por una puerta, junto a un Referí vestido de una camisa blanca y negra con un pantalón negro y dos banderas.

-Chica rubia: eres muy fotogénico- dijo ella sonriendo mientras Mito se reía- Soy Violeta líder del Gimnasio de Ciudad Novarte- se presentó.

-Naruto: eh?- Pregunto el Uzumaki.- Soy Naruto Uzumaki vengo a retarte por la medalla de Ciudad Novarte- dijo él.

-Referí: Bien pónganse en su lugar- dijo el hombre mientras los dos se ponían en su lugar- El combate será 2 Vs 2, cuando no le queden ninguno de los 2 Pokemon el combate termina, así que por favor el primero en sacar un Pokemon será el retador- dijo él referí.

-Naruto: Sal Shiro- dijo sacando una Fennekin.

-Violeta: Interesante- dijo ella mientras sacaba una pokeball del bolso de su cámara- Sal Surskit- dijo sacando al Pokemon tipo bicho AGUA.

-Referí: Inicien- dijo el Referí.

-Violeta: Rayo hielo en el campo- ordenó la rubia.

-Naruto: Doble equipo y Nitrocarga- ordenó rápidamente el rubio.

El Pokemon insecto lanzó su ataque del tipo hielo y así lleno el campo de hielo volviendo una pista de patinaje, por su parte la tipo fuego salto llenando su cuerpo de llamas de fuego mientras se multiplicaba varias veces y se lanzaba dejando posadas de fuego en el campo de batalla hasta que le dio sorprendiendo al tipo bicho haciendo retroceder. Todas los clones de la Tipo fuego desaparecieron.

-Violeta: Interesante- dijo la fotógrafa tomando una foto de la batalla- Surskit usa Rayo burbuja contra Fennekin- gritó ordenando.

-Naruto: Shiro detén el Rayo burbuja con Psíquico y vuelve a usar Nitrocarga- ordenó el Uzumaki.

El tipo insecto lanzó un rayo burbujas pero fueron detenidos por el Psíquico de la Zorrita tipo fuego, cuando intentó moverse para esquivar el próximo movimiento de la tipo fuego que llenó de fuego su cuerpo y golpeó dejando un destello rojo en su lugar golpeando al tipo bicho.

-VIOLETA: SURSKIT ESTÁS BIEN?- Pregunto en un grito viendo como el tipo insecto asentían sonrió- bien USA RED VISCOSA Y ATAQUE RÁPIDO- gritó ordenando la Líder.

-Naruto: Shiro... deja que te atrape y usa Nitrocarga para esquivar el ataque rápido y termina todo con lanzallamas a todo poder- ordenó el Uzumaki.

El tipo bicho lanzó una red viscosa atrapó a la pequeña zorrita y cuando el el tipo bicho y agua se movió para usar el ataque rápido se acercaba una carga de fuego quemó la red y desapareció en otro flash rojo, y un potente lanzallamas dio en la espalda del tipo bicho. Todo el pedazo del campo en el que se encontró el tipo insecto estaba derrito y en el pequeño charco estaba Surskit con sus ojos en forma de espiral.

-Referí: el Pokemon Surskit de la Líder Violeta está noqueado, la primera ronda es para la Fennekin del retador Naruto- anunció el referí apuntando con la bandera hacia él Uzumaki.

Desde la grada Mito miraba a su hermano ganar la primera ronda dela batalla de Gimnasio, el pequeño tipo eléctrico miraba a Shiro con ojos brumosos viendo como el entrenamiento del Rubio la había hecho así de fuerte y pensó que al fin si seguía con la instrucción del rubio podría al fin evolucionar sin problemas ya que podría conseguir controlar la electricidad de más que siempre había poseído.

-Violeta: espero que estes listo amigo- dijo mientras guardaba la pokeball de Surskit que estaba devuelta en su pokeball- Sal Vivillon- dijo lanzando una pokeball y de ella salía una mariposa negra con detalles rosas en sus alas.

-Naruto: regresa shiro- dijo sacando la pokeball de la Tipo fuego pero esta fue a sentarse al lado de su entrenador sorprendiendo al rubio ya que siempre le gustaba estar en su pokeball.- ...Ok... Sal Kichi- dijo el rubio mientras sacaba al Greninja Shiny mientras la zorrita del tipo fuego abrió las Ojos con un ligero sonrojo que ni siquiera se notaba.

Kichi vio hacia la Tipo fuego que apartó la vista rápidamente haciendo como que se limpiaba su pelaje y este solo se centró el su rival frente a él.

-Referí: inicia la segunda ronda- anunció.

-Violeta: Vivillon usa polvo veneno con tornado- gritó poniéndose seria la Líder.

-Naruto: KICHI USA DOBLE EQUIPO Y HIELO KATANA CONTRA VIVILLON- ordenó el Uzumaki serio.

El Pokemon mariposa creó dos tornados con sus alas que se llenaron con veneno en polvo que se regó por toda la zona del campo donde estaban los clones y Kichi llenándolos con veneno y destruyendo los clones de paso, pero la sonrisa del Uzumaki la puso nerviosa, pero entendió la sonrisa cuando un corte por parte de la espada de Kichi golpeó a la mariposa mandando la contra el suelo, bajando la mitad de los PS de el.

-Violeta: Vivillon regresa al aire y ocupa Psicorrayo- ordenó olvidando que GRENINJA es tipo agua Siniestro.

-Naruto:...- sonrió cuando Kichi lo volteó a ver y asintió- es la oportunidad perfecta para probar esto... Kichi usa Getsuga Tenshō- ordenó.

Bajo la mirada de la Líder y de su hermana Se fue directamente a Kichi que solo relajó su postura fue cuando el tipo Bicho volador lanzó un potente Psicorayo de color púrpura dirigido al tipo agua, Pero fue ahí cuando ellas se sorprendieron.

Kichi estaba rodeado de una energía café oscura mientras su espada de hielo(igual a la de Ichigo en su bankai) dejaba salir la misma energía, haciendo un corte al aire hacia el Psícorayo que fue partido y devorado por el movimiento. Todo esto llevó a ser golpeado Vivillon que por la fuerza del ataque fue noqueado totalmente.

-Referí: El combate termina con la victoria del Greninja del retador sobre el Vivillon de la Líder- anunció el Referí.

Mito aplaudió fuertemente con Lux desde las gradas, Kichi se dio el puño con Naruto, y Cuando vio a Shiro esta solo le sacó la lengua para rascar su cabeza contra Naruto para que la regresa a su pokeball. Kichi solo suspiro y espero que lo regresaran a su pokeball.

-Violeta: Naruto- llamó la Líder mientras sacaba una medalla de un estuche- te entregó la medalla Insecto de Ciudad Novarte por tu victoria- dijo ella para despedirse de ambos hermanos.

Cuando ellos se fuero se encontraba mirando la foto que sacó de Kichi cuando uso el Getsuga Tenshō, algo le fascinó de ese movimiento y no sabía que era.

-Violeta: Naruto Uzumaki... no olvidare tu cara y nombre- dijo ella.

~8:30pm Centro Pokemon de Ciudad Novarte~

Naruto estaba acostado en su cama plácidamente mientras miraba su nueva medalla, había sido su primera victoria en Kalos y fue sobre una lider de Gimnasio. Por otro lado descubrió que su hermana que quería ser investigadora Pokemon quería entrar en el torneo Sub 15. No era algo malo desde la perspectiva del Uzumaki pero necesitaba un consejo.

Tomando su PokeNav Pro P30 llamó a Kanto a alguien que siempre lo ayudaba cuando era necesario.

...Ring

...Ring

...Ring

-Naruto: Vamos cariño contesta...- decía el.

Cuando una imagen salió en su teléfono, una mujer de pelo rubio platinado con ojos celestes apareció(según el Fandom son Celeste y según el anime son verdes).

-Ino: Hola Bebé- dijo soñolienta la Uzumaki.

-Naruto:... te desperté?- Pregunto Naruto a esposa.

-Ino: No, acababa de entrar al baño cuando sonó mi PokeNav, son las 8:30 am Bebé- dijo la rubia sonriendo mientras aún sentía el vomito en su boca- ¿que pasa tienes cara larga?- Pregunto la chica.

-Naruto: Mito quiere entrar al torneo de Elite Sub15 del mundo- dijo el.

-Ino: es estupendo- dijo ella mientras su esposo asentía- se que no está listo para ello pero apóyala- dijo la rubia.

-Naruto: lo se y haré eso... pero no quiero que se decepcione y por eso deje su sueño si cuando lo intente no clasifique- dijo él.

-Ino:...- solo lo quedó viendo- Bebé, Amor... tú sabes que ella tiene muchos ejemplos de seguir intentándolo, además tú eres su hermano y si no lo logra estarás apoyándola, como tú me enseñaste a hacer con Sai- dijo ella.

-Naruto: lo se... pero...- quiso seguir pero fue interrumpido.

-Ino: Ohana- dijo ella llamando la atención del rubio que no entendió- Ohana significa Familia, y familia estar juntos siempre- dijo ella y el rubio asintió- la familia se apoya- dijo la rubia secretamente embarazada.

-Naruto: Gracias... aunque aún no se que haré si ella llega a decepcionarse aún con mi entrenamiento- dijo él.

-Ino: solo mantente junto a Mito-Chan y eso es todo- dijo- mientras estes con ella la harás feliz- explicó la Rubia.

-Naruto: ustedes siempre me ayudan- dijo él- siempre me aconsejan y hacen que piense todo mejor, estoy seguro que todas ustedes serán grandes madres- dijo el Uzumaki haciendo que Ino se ponga pálida decreer que descubrió los embarazos y no cumpla su meta.

-Ino: Lo seremos Bebé- dijo ella rápidamente- Así que descansa que yo le tengo que alistar para ir a trabajar- dijo mandando un beso.

-Naruto: adios- dijo él mientras terminaba la llamada.- fue algo raro- dijo mientras se cambiaba para dormir- Mañana saldremos hacia Pueblo Acuarela- dijo el- mmm... ¿debería alquilar un carro para llegar más rápido?- se preguntó el rubio.

~8 de Enero, Ruta 13 de KALOS~

Nuestra rubia de ojos chocolates estaba sentada frente a Un fogata que estaba usando para preparar su almuerzo mientras su Pokemon dragón comía unos POKELITOS preparados por ella. No a lo lejos de ella Una pequeñas coneja café estaba viéndola con curiosidad mientras esperaba que el agua se calentara para preparar su Marucham(se me ocurrió... me dio gana de una) la rubia escribía.

-Plue(Swablu): Swaaaa- dijo llamando la atención de Lucy y apuntando su ala hacia la coneja.

-Lucy:... hey... pequeña quieres un poco- Pregunto la Heartfilia sirviendo una pequeña cantidad de pokelitos en un recipiente.

La coneja se acercó hacia ella con curiosidad por el alimento se acercó a la rubia, cuando tomó el recipiente se alejo un paso de ella y bajo la mirada hacia los pokelitos. Cuando la bajó su oreja calló como si fuera un flequillo, la pequeña conejo con un soplido cool la apartó de su cara.

-Lucy: te gusto?- Pregunto ansiosa la de ojos café.

La pequeña lo probó y sus ojos se hicieron en forma de corazón, pero por su actitud sólo asintió y se sentó para comer.

-Lucy: me podrías dar las gracias- dijo ella riéndose pero la Buneary se sonrojó.

-Buneary: Bunea- dijo ella agradeciendo, Lucy detuvo la fogata y sirvió el agua en su taza de marucha. La conejita miró el cuaderno de la chica y preguntó- ¿Buneary?- cortésmente le preguntó.

-Lucy: Oh eso... es mi borrador para un libro hecho de mis aventuras, quiero ser una investigadora y escritora- dijo ella y la pequeña asintió.

Cuando la rubia terminó de comer junto a su Pokemon sacó una bolsa de plástico junto a una liga que llevaba un corazón y le entregó en la bolsa a la Buneary unos pokelitos y le puso en su mano la liga como pulsera.

-Lucy: para que te acuerdes de mi amiguita- dijo ella sonriendo cuando terminó de limpiar- Nos vemos- dijo despidiéndose.

La pequeña coneja la vio irse y con curiosidad la siguió en secreto escondiéndose para que no la viera. La pequeña tenía curiosidad por la humana y no se alejaría de ella hasta que supiera porque sentía tanta curiosidad.

~10 de Enero, Mansión NAMIKAZE, Pueblo Boceto~

Naruto junto a Mito habían llegado a Pueblo Boceto en un pequeño JEEP que había alquilado el mayor de los dos, al llegar pudieron ver al señor Makarov junto a Lisana, Cana, Elfman y Laxus en la Mansión esperando a que iniciara la lectura del testamento de su madre.

-Makarov: Oh Mito-Chan y Naruto-Kun, es bueno verlos de nuevo- dijo él pequeño hombre- Hay que entrar pronto, aunque creo que la lectura será breve- dijo él hombre.

-Naruto: es bueno verlo otra vez Señor Makarov- dijo Naurto.

-Mito: igualmente Señor- dijo educadamente Mito.- No puedo creer que Mira-Chan sea la ahijada de Papá- dijo la pelirroja en un susurró a su hermano.

-Naruto: Papá es originario del pueblo y los padres de Mira siempre fueron sus amigos así que es lógico- dijo el encogiéndose de brazos.

Ambos entraron a la antigua casa Namikaze donde un hombre de piel oscura y pelo Blanco empezó a leer el testamento.

El testamento explicaba algunas cosas sin mucha relevancia sobre la repartición del dinero de su madre y padre, como la casa que compró su padre en Kanto sería un nuevo Orfanato que financiaría el clan Namikaze y su madre hizo lo mismo en Kalos.

También explicaba cómo la casa de Pueblo le pertenecía a Mito ya que el rancho en pueblo Vanitas era de Naruto, y como otras propiedades eran dada a los hijos del matrimonio Strauss y Dreyar, como las acciones de KUSHINA Y MiNATO en Lysander CO., Sylph SA y otras empresas eran repartidas entre Naruto y Mito.

Lo más sorprendente fue un par de pokeball moradas con una "M" roja en el centro entregadas a los dos chicos, lo más raro era que decía: "Atrapa al más fuerte que mires".

-Makarov: chicos deberíamos salir afuera, tal vez así puedan conocer mejor los Pokemon que viven en la Mansión además eran cuidado por Mira para ganar dinero y que son descendientes de los Pokemon de tu abuela Hikari- dijo el pequeño señor.

Los hermanos escucharon esto y una curiosidad le entró a ambos. Siguieron al Dreyar y salieron al patio de la Mansión Namikaze.

~Aeropuerto de Ciudad Luminalia~

Un azabache con gorra bajaba de un avión que venía desde canto y junto a él lo acompañaba su fiel Pokemon Pikachu. Una castaña miraba todo desde atrás de ellos sobretodo porque el chico de 17 años estaba súper emocionado y se pudo notar por si gritó.

-Ash: ¡KALOS PREPÁRATE QUE ASH KETCHUMP HA LLEGADO!- gritó emocionado.

-Pikachu: PIKA PIKA PIIII- gritó el Pokemon eléctrico.

Alexia solo se cubrió la cara con cierta vergüenza ajena por la escena y bajo lentamente el avión, hasta que vio un Pokemon desconocido salvar a Ash(la misma escena del anime). Y pudo notar la cara emocionada del chico de Pueblo Paleta.

(Para información importante todo lo qué pasa en el capítulo 1 empieza a suceder ahora).

~Patio de la Mansión~

Era hermoso ver en qué se gastaba el dinero de la familia Namikaze al mantener a la casa, era hermoso ver el patio de la Mansión. Este patio estaba lleno de flores donde Floabebes, Butterfree cons sus bebés, Viluplumes junto a Gloom, Bunnelbys, Psyduck y algo raro había un Mimikyu.

Mito se encontraba jugando con un bunnelby muy juguetón, el pequeño se escondía usando Excavar y asustando a todos por la espalda. Lo más increíble era su expresión tranquila mientras estaba junto a un árbol comiendo una zanahoria.

-Mito: Vamos Lux tenemos que atrapar a Bugs- dijo la pelirroja mientras miraba al conejo frente a ella.

-Lux: Piiiii- gritó mientras corría con su entrenadora.

Mientras entrenadora y Pichu seguían al Pokemon este se paraba y burlaba tranquilamente, esto desesperaba a la Uzumaki y al Pichu ya que no dejaba de exaltarla.

-Mito: TE ATRAPARÉ CONEJO- gritó la pelirroja mientras Lux traía un sombrero de cazador y una escopeta de juguete.

-Lux: Piiii- dijo clavando un letrero que decía temporada de Bunnelby.

El conejo se acercó y con tranquilidad le dio vuelta al letrero que ahora decía temporada de Psyduck, pero un pato se acercó dándole la vuelta y que mostrara temporada de Bunnelby, pasaron dándole vuelta varias veces hasta que quedara temporada de Pichu... esto hizo correr al pequeño LUX mientras MITO miraba todo con una gota en la nuca.

-Makarov: cómo estás NARUTO?- le pregunto mientras observaba al rubio leer un libro junto a Mimikyu que estaba evitando que alguien se acercara a una tumba.

-Naruto: No mucho, estoy leyendo el libro de las historias del clan, aprendo sobre cómo sellar legendarios o entes desconocidos en otros mundos- explicó el rubio mientras miraba como el Mimikyu se alejaba a cuidar a un Caterpie lastimado.

-Makarov: no te preocupes por Rider- dijo el anciano y el rubio lo vio con curiosidad- no lastimara a ningún Pichu, Pikachu o Raichu- dijo el llamando la atención de NARUTO- El siempre ha cuidado de los pequeños Pokemon de la Mansión y no sabes porque... solo sabemos que nunca ha tenido un impulso de malicia hacia un Pichu o Pikachu- explicó el Dreyar.

-NARUTO: es bueno ver eso- dijo viendo al Mimikyu usar garra umbría para sacar a Lux que cayó en una trampa de Bugs.- Es bastante amable- dijo él Uzumaki.

-Dreyar: y qué tal ha estado MIRA-Chan?- Pregunto el Dreyar.

-Naruto: pues estuvo algo rara antes de venirme a Kalos- dijo el y el Dreyar le miró con curiosidad- había estado vomitando en la mañana pero me dijo qué ya había ido al médico y estaba bien- dijo el mirando al Dreyar sin saber que decirle ya que miraba ansiedad en su mirada pero lo dejó pasar.

-Makarov: "¿el mocoso se hace o es que no ha entendido que Mira-Chan puede estar embarazada?"- se Pregunto pensado el anciano.- Bien dejemos que estos niños sigan jugando y ayúdame a cocinar Naruto-kun, no puedo hacer todo a mi edad- dijo el Dreyar.

-Naruto: ¿No sería mejor ir a comer al gremio de entrenadores a comer?- Pregunto él Uzumaki.

-Makarov: no, hoy nos toca comer en familia- dijo él.

Makarov era el maestro del gremio de entrenadores de FAIRY TAI, los gremios eran quienes entrenaban ha algunos Ranger que cazaban ha algunos cazadores para meterlos en la cárcel.

~10 de Enero, Ciudad LUMINALIA~

Lucy caminaba con alegría hacia el laboratorio del profesor Sycamore para poder tener su Pokemon inicial de Kalos, la chica estaba ansiosa después de casi una semana de viaje desde su ciudad conseguiría su inicial. Mientras pasaba por un campo de batalla pudo ver a un azabache con un Pikachu tener un combate con un rubio de lentes y una mochila gigante que era acompañado por una niña rubia de como de 8 años.

Lucy aún ignorante no se daba cuenta de que era seguida por la Buneary de la ruta 13, la pequeña coneja miró hacia abajo donde estaba el combate del azabache y el rubio, para ella no había nada extraordinario en ellos, así que decidió seguir con su misión de entender porque era llamada por la rubia.

La de ojos café llegó al laboratorio del profesor Sycamore, fue recibida por una chica de pelo negro y ojos verdes de nombre Sophie, la chica era un poco mayor que ella y era la asistente principal del profesor.

-Sophie: lamento que el profesor no esté señorita Lucy, pero no se preocupe ya nos ha entrenado para esto- dijo ella mientras iba a buscar las pokeball de los iniciales.

Con lo que no contaba era que una charmander entrara por la puerta que conectaba con el invernadero corriendo y se escondiera detrás de la rubia, por la misma puerta un Frogadier entraba buscándola, la pequeña temblaba de miedo y Lucy al notar esto la cargo sorprendiendo a la asistente del profesor, la charmander no era alguien que se dejara tocar fácilmente.

-Sophie: Frogadier puedes regresar a cuidar a los demás y no asustar a Charmander- ordenó ella y el Pokemon asintió, la rubia bajó a la charmander y Sophie Pregunto- Lucy, Charmander... ¿porque no viajan juntas?- Pregunto la Peli negra.

-Lucy:...- quedó viendo a la charmander que miraba los ojos café de la Heartfilia- ¿Te... Te gustaría viajar conmigo?- Pregunto ella.

La charmander no sabía porque pero sentía la necesidad de viajar con ella, asintiendo con una ligera emoción, la asistente llegó con una bandeja donde estaba Una pokeball en su forma grande junto a su Pokedex y cinco pokeball en su forma pequeña.

-Sophie: Te entregó tu Pokeball de Charmander que será tu inicial, junto a ella te entregó la Pokedex y las cinco pokeball que se le otorgan a los entrenadores novatos- dijo mientras la Pokedex analizaba a Lucy y actualizaba su base de datos.

Por la ventana Buneary miró todo y sintió un toque de celos por la charmander. Cuando la rubia salió con la charmander ahora llamada Ember, vio una pokeball pequeña de la rubia y la tomó, se apartó un poco y tocó el centro volviéndola grande, cuando esta se volvió grande tocó el centro entrando en ella, tres movimientos después Estrellas salieron de la pokeball mostrando que ella formaba parte del equipo de la Heartfilia. Segundos después salió con facilidad de la pokeball, Con rapidez alcanzó a la rubia y guardó la que ahora eras su pokeball para seguir siguiendo a la Heartfilia.

~Salida de Ciudad Ciudad Romantís, Kalos~

Una pelirroja de cuerpo Perfecto caminaba mientras con un disfraz que era básicamente una copia de Supermán cuando era Clark Kent... solo un par de anteojos y un traje. La chica de 16 años salía de su ciudad para poder huir del matrimonio que intentabas conseguir su padre creando un torneo por su mano entre los nobles de Kalos y Unova.

-Pelirroja: debemos Huir de aquí Noibat- dijo la pelirroja mientras llevaba una mochila.- no me quiero casar con ninguno de ellos- dijo pensando en los Hyuga, Phenix, Uchiha, HYUDOU y Kaguya que querían su mano.

-Voz desconocida: Rias-sama usted esta apunto de irse sin nada de dinero?- escuchó una voz conocida.

-Rias: ¡GRAFÍA!- gritó la pelirroja.- ¿que haces aquí?- Pregunto ella.

-Grafía: vine a dejarle un par de regalos- dijo ella mientras le entregaba una caja negra- guárdela en su mochila, su hermano metió el Pokemon más fuerte que tenía en su forma inicial, mi hermano Valí le manda en agradecimiento una tarjeta con dinero para que no ocupe la suya en ningún lado y no la rastreen- explicó ella y sacó una par de ropas de su bolso y se le entregó.

-Rias: Y esto?- Pregunto la Gremory.

-Grafía: Se le mandan Kuroka y Koneko, dicen que esto la hará parecer una plebeya y no la princesa Gremory- dijo ella, y sacó una carta final- este... es una carta de Akeno y junto a ella está una invitación a la casa de campo en pueblo Mosaico de la princesa Zelda de la region de Hyrule- explicó ella cuando dio la invitación.

-Rias: esto me dará una oportunidad para evitar el torneo?- Pregunto la pelirroja.

-Grafía: No... pero te dará la oportunidad de darte tiempo y conseguirte un campeón... además conocerás al esposo de la princesa... el príncipe Link de la isla de Ordon- dijo ella abrazando a su cuñada- Adios Rias- dijo despidiéndose mientras se marchaba del lugar.

La pelirroja se limpiaba una lágrima de su ojo pensando en todo lo que sus amigos querían hacer para ayudarla a evitar ese torneo. Incluso Valí el hermano ex malvado de GRAFÍA la apoyaba después de conseguirle una novia como KUROKA. Ella solo pensaba en algo:

-Rias: "No desperdiciare esta nueva oportunidad de evitar esta locura"- dijo ella mientras corría hacia la salida de Ciudad Romantis.

La pelirroja no sabía que encontraría algo interesante en su viaje.

~De noche en Pueblo Boceto~

Una peli miel estaba sentándose cansadamente mientras su madre encendía la tv, el canal en el cual se había dejado el Tv estaba pasando una noticia de un chico azabache subiendo la torre Prisma para detener un Garchomp.

-Grace: Es increíble que un chico de tu edad haga eso Serena- le dijo la señora a su hija.

La adolescente por su parte estaba viendo la Tv mientras un recuerdo de su primer campamento en Kanto venían a su mente(el mismo flash Back del Anime), la peli miel estaba nerviosa de ver al chico lanzarse al vacío para rescatar a su Pikachu. El azabache fue salvado por un Pokemon extraño que lo dejó en el suelo tranquilamente para desaparecer.

-Serena: "Es uno de ellos, tal vez el me dio esta cadena o si no el puede saber quien era el rubio"- pensaba ella mientras tocaba un collar en forma de remolino con una piedra llave(aunque ella no lo sabia) en el centro.- "estoy cerca de saber que fue lo que en realidad pasó hace 9 años"- terminó de pensar la chica mientras corría a su cuarto.

Grace vio todo esto con el ceño fruncido, la madre de Serena no quería que su hija se encontrara con el azabache ya que sabía que el sería fue quien puso en peligro en el campamento de Jhoto a su hija, la Yvone no quería que su hija volviera a estar en una situación así... aunque si era salvada por un chico rubio como lo fue el hijo de Minato era otra historia.

-Grace: ¿Qué será de tu hijo viejo amigo?... esperó que tu y Kushina esté orgullosos de él- dijo mientras terminaba de preparar la cena.

Al día Siguiente la peli miel salió de viaje hacia Ciudad Luminalia donde escogió una Fennekin como Inicial y con urgencia decidió ir a buscar al azabache a Ciudad Novarte.

~cuatro Días después, Campo de entrenamiento del Gremio de Fairy Tail~

Una señora llegaba con un par de Skiddo al gremio donde hoy daría la clase de Montar a los Pokemon tipo planta. La peli café vio a un chico peli rubio que le recordó a su ex mejor amigo, aquel que era hijo de la pelirroja que la ayudó a esconderse del maldito de su ex esposo.

La mujer pudo reconocerlo como el Hijo mayor de sus queridos amigos fallecido. La pelirroja miraba todo lo que iba a pasar con asombro.

-Grace: pero si es el pequeño Naruto-Kun, hacía años que no te veía- dijo ella.

-Naruto: señora Grace, hace años que no la veía... desde el entierro de mi padres- dijo el Uzumaki.

-Grace: Si eras así de pequeño en ese entonces- dijo ella haciendo énfasis en el tamaño que tenía el rubio.

-Naruto: La adolescencia- explicó el y buscó a alguien detrás de ella- Señora Grace... ¿Y su hija?- le preguntó él.

-Grace: Salió de viaje hace poco... ayer me dijo que se dirigía hacia Ciudad Novarte... dijo que ya consiguió su primer Pokemon- explicó esta ocultando el hecho que corrió buscando a un chico que de seguro no recordaba ni que comió ayer.

-Naruto: Eso es bueno- dijo él.

-Grace: Lo es... y ahora te dejó Naruto, tengo que trabajar- dijo ella despidiéndose del chico.

Mito aprovechó esto y se acercó a su hermano que la miró seriamente, el sabía que le iba a preguntar lo mismo :

-Mito: Hermano... ¿Como diablos se conocen todos?- Pregunto ella.

-Naruto: No se en realidad... ¿la voluntad "D"?... ¿destino?... o ¿que todos tengan la misma edad y viajaron al mismo tiempo?- dijo el en preguntas- no se Hermana, solo se que debes seguir entrenando- dijo el y la chica asintió mientras su nuevo Pokemon Bugs que se había unido al equipo por propia voluntad entrenaba.

~15 de Enero, Ciudad Novarte~

Un azabache se estaba preparando para su combate contra la Líder de Ciudad Novarte, este sería su primer combate en un gimnasio en Kalos y estaba seguro que junto a Pikachu ganaría la primera medalla fácilmente.

Por otro lado un par de rubios querían ver que tan Bueno era Ash, sobretodo el inventor rubio líder del Gimnasio de Ciudad Luminalia.

Sin que ellos supieran una peli miel llegaba a la ciudad buscando respuesta de parte del azabache... ella estaba segura que encontraría su amor verdadero investigando su pasado ya que perdió sus memorias en un accidente cuando era más joven.

~Cerca de Kalos en un barco~

Un chico de ojos en forma de flor caminaba para sentarse junto a su abuela y el raro de su tío. El joven de pelo Blanco solo miraba con cautela a sus parientes.

-Kaguya: Querido Toneri... ¿ya hablaste con los Hyuga?- Pregunto la mujer.

-Toneri: Abuela Kaguya... dice que su campeón Neji Ganará el torneo incluso si Sasuke Uchiha entra- dijo él- solo piden que a cambio del mapa de la entrada de los Gremory, que termines el trabajo de hace años- empezó el- que asesines a los Uzumaki- explicó las condiciones.

-Kaguya: lo haré cuando me den el mapa- terminó ella.- puedes irte- ordenó.

El chico asintió levantándose listo para irse del lugar, el tenía que informar esto ahora.

 **... esta historia continuará.**

 **Fin del capítulo 44**

 **Notas del Autor:**

 **Lo sé... este capítulo es difícil de entender por tantas transiciones, pero esto tiene lógica por el nombre del capítulo, en este se dan nuevas oportunidades a cada personaje de salir.**

 **Como leyeron, Issei será un pervertidor de lo peor qué ahora está en una familia con dinero que quiere tener mujeres como Rias con un cuerpo Perfecto. Además también miramos que Lucy y Mito tendrán mucho protagonismo, una porque intentará entrar a un torneo mundial, y la otra porque Tiene un especial.**

 **Además Serena que empezará viajando con Ash hasta que decida que quiere hacer y les dejaré aquí las opciones:**

 **•Performe como en el anime.**

 **•Entrenadora como en el juego.**

 **Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo de la historia, no olviden comentar y sus votos... ¿donde estas los votos?**


	46. Capitulo 45

Capítulo 45- Un estoque de fuego.

~4 de Febrero, Centro Pokemon de Pueblo Crómlech, Kalos~

Una nube de humo era despejada por el aire, detrás de ella un tipo planta regordito ponía sus brazos en "X" defendiéndose del ataque de un par de tipo agua que estaban todo lastimados, sucias y cansados.

-Voz femenina: VAMOS SIGAN ATACANDO- ordenó la voz de cierta Uzumaki que entrenaba Junto a Su Hermano.

Un rubio miraba como Chess su Pokemon tipo planta recién evolucionado después de su combate contra el Onix del líder de Ciudad Relieve el cual con ayuda de Kichi ganó la medalla Muro se enfrentaba a Hiro el Frogadier de Mito que había evolucionado junto a Bubble el ahora Wartortle. El Quilladin se enfrentaba a ambos tipo agua junto al ultimo miembro que se unió al equipo Rider el MIMIKYU que cuidaba a Los Pichu.

-Mito: HIRO USA HIDROPULSO Y BUBBLE USA DRAGO ALIENTO- ordenó la pelirroja.

-Naruto: Chess rueda por suelo y golpea con puño aumento a Bubble y usa brazo Pincho sobre Hiro- ordenó el rubio.

El tipo planta rodó por todo el suelo gracias a su cuerpo redondo logrando esquivar el hidropulso y el dragó aliento de los Tipo agua, el primero en recibir un golpe fue BUBBLE que recibió el puño aumento que subió el ataque especial del tipo planta... el Inicial de Kanto quedó noqueado. Por su parte el brazo pincho fue esquivado por el tipo agua de Kalos.

-Mito: regresa Bubble- Dijo regresando a la tortuga del tipo agua- ahora... HIRO DOBLE EQUIPO Y HIDROPULSO- ordenó la pelirroja.

-Naruto: EVITA TODO CON LÁTIGO CEPA- ordenó el chico.

El Pokemon tipo agua fue agarrado rápidamente por unos látigos que creó fácilmente el tipo planta mandándolo contra el suelo dejándolo fuera de combate. Su hermano entregó casi todo su equipo actual dejando solamente a Kichi y Hiro con él.

-Mito: Hiro- susurró ella mientras abrazaba a su Pokemon y lo guardaba en su pokeball para curarlo con la enfermera Joy.- Juró que Hiro, Bubble y Nai van a ganarle a Chess, Shiro y Rider- dijo la pelirroja.

-Naruto: Lo harán si dejan de jugar todo el tiempo y entrenan más duro- dijo el chico mientras regresaba a Chess a su pokeball y miraba como Shiro la zorrita tipo fuego jugaba con una ramita y mucho esfuerzo ponerse en dos pies al esgrima con Thalia.- mmm interesante-dijo él Uzumaki.

Mito ignoro a hermano y decidió entrar al centro Pokemon para curar a su equipo. La Uzumaki al entrar vio a un chico de cabello azabache y puntiagudo que ella conocía muy bien, lo más sorprendente que salió acompañado de una chica de cabello corto azul que llevaba una gatita Blanca en su mano.

Mito sonrió viendo que su mejor amigo posiblemente había conseguido una novia y funcionaba... pero una ira terrible empezó a a formarse en su interior y un terrible escalofrío pasó por la espalda del chico haciendo que su acompañante se alarmara.

-Chica peli azul: ¿Estás bien Goten-Kun?- Pregunto ella.

-Goten: No te preocupes por eso Wendy-Chan, estoy bien- dijo el sonriendo pero temblaba de miedo- "porque siento que Mito me va hacer mucho daño"- se preguntó el Son.

~Con Naruto~

El de ojos azules caminaba por la calle de Pueblo Cómlech. Escuchaba a todos en el pueblo hablar sobre un chico que vestía de negro que según parecía era el actual del Torneó de la liga de Tunod y Sinnoh. Lo más interesante es que se escuchaba que lo acompañaba una chica de pelo castaño.

El Uzumaki caminaba mientras Shiro su Fennekin tranquilamente lo seguía con un paso elegante cómo si fuera una pasarela. También pudo ver a una chica cabello rubio miel. Sus ojos son de color azul claro y su piel es relativamente clara junto a una chica de piel morena, ojos verdes y pelo castaño oscuro.

-Chica de Pelo Café: vamos Serena ya tienes tu segunda medalla y... ¿no estás lista para ir al campamento de verano?- Pregunto la morena de ojos verdes.

-Serena: No se Shauna... tal vez iré pero es necesario que vayamos- dijo la chica.

-Shauna: pues no pero sería bueno así tal vez tu primo se nos una- dijo ella sonriendo con un ligero sonrojo.

-Serena: NO DEJARE QUE INTENTES ALGO CON KALM COMO LO INTENTASTE CON DIAMOND- gritó ella enojada- nuestro amigo se fue porque rompiste con él- dijo ella triste/

-Shauna: Tampoco es que fuera un pan de Arceus- dijo ella guardándose la verdad de su ruptura con el originario de SINNOH.

-Serena: Bien es hora de irnos Shauna- dijo ella sonriendo ahora y su compañera de viaje asintió- Es hora de que lleguemos a Ciudad Yantra(En latinoamerica la conocemos con ciudad Shalour por el anime pero usare los nombres de los juegos), y consiga mi tercera medalla- dijo alzando el puño la chica.

Shauna se rio y asintió con alegría, su amiga se estaba involucrando mucho en su meta de ganarle a Ash y le dijera quien era el rubio que le dio ese collar.

El rubio siguió su camino y regresó con su hermana en el centro Pokemon donde una enfermera Joy lo miraba preocupada.

-E. Joy: ¡Joven Naruto tenemos un problema!- dijo ella rápidamente mientras le hacía seña para que lo siguiera.

En una cama estaba Thalía con un par de pasa corrientes que sacaban la energía de ella.

-E. Joy: Joven Naruto, su Pikachu esta teniendo un problema de sobrecarga de electricidad muy poco común... necesita ser operada por una experta para que ella pueda controlar la electricidad de más que su cuerpo posee- dijo ella.

El Uzumaki se acercó donde su hermana junto a Lux el hermano menor de la Pikachu la abrazaba con fuerza. El rubio buscó la pokeball de la Tipo eléctrico y se preparó para hacer algo lógico.

-Naruto: Ella estará bien LUX... La ABUELA TSUNADE la operará y ella estará mejor pronto- le dijo sonriendo.

Con rapidez el Uzumaki le entregó la pokeball a su hermana para llamar a Tsunade con un par de lágrimas en los ojos. El haría lo necesario para curar a su THALIA.

~Ciudad Flaxues~

Una pelirroja caminaba con rapidez por las calles de la ciudad, en ella llegó a conocer a su nuevas amigas de viaje Konohamaru Sarutobi y su amiga Charle Marvel, ambas eran concursantes del torneo sub15.

Además de que ambas acompañaban a la chica hasta Pueblo Mosaico donde sería el turno de Charle de ganar el torneo o quedar en segundo lugar y claro clasificar al torneo.

-Konohamaru: entonces Rias-San, usted solo tiene a pupitar y Noibat...- dijo él a lo que usaba una sudadera con monkey sin preguntar confirmándole.

-Rias: si aún no se que Pokemon quiero atrapar pero se que serán lo suficientemente fuertes para ayudarme en mi propósito... además de que seremos grandes amigos- dijo la pelirroja.

-charle: MMM- era lo que aportó la peli Blanco que llevaba un huevo en sus brazos.- esperó que nazcas pronto.- dijo esta.

La pelirroja miró esto con una sonrisa mientras el Sarutobi miraba seriamente a su acompañante. La Gremory solo sonrió para preguntar.

-Rias: ¿porque es tan importante ese Huevo?- Pregunto la Gremory.- Desde que nos encontramos en pueblo Fresco, siempre lo abrazas como si fuera tu hijo- dijo ella.

Konohamaru dejó salir una risa fuerte mientras la albina se encendía en un rojo de vergüenza.

-Konohamaru: a ella le gusta tenerlo porque se lo dio su novio... HAPPY DRAGNEEL- dijo el mientras la chica se sonrojaba más.

Rias se reía alegremente, ella tenía casi un mes viajando con ellos y se habían vuelto sus amigos, incluso creyó que a Konohamaru le haría bien salir con Koneko. Ellos siguieron su curso hasta el centro Pokemon donde descansarían un par de días para después ir a Pueblo Mosaico.

~Dos semana después, RUTA 11 cerca de la cueva de los espejos/reflejos~

Los hermanos Uzumaki caminaban por la ruta que estaba llena de piedras que parecían espejos, el rubio iba atrás pensando en que hacer, su madrina le había avisado que su Pikachu había salido perfectamente bien de la operación ayer, pero ahora estaba descansando para poder regresar con el en unos cinco meses.

Por su parte Mito pensaba en lo preocupado que estaba su hermano, ella sabía que el estaba pensando en cómo estaba Thalía, en cómo organizar su entrenamiento(el de mito), cómo hacer un equipo fuerte para los gimnasios de Kalos sin llamar a Natsu o Luna incluso a Garchomp.

Todos estos pensamientos se terminaron cuando una horda de Stunky atacaron a los hermanos, aunque también andaba un Nidoran macho. El lider de Los Pokémon veneno le robó a Mito su brazalete favorito, la chica lo empezó a seguir con ayuda de Hiro para atraparlo.

-Naruto: será mejor que Me den espacio para salir... o ¿quieren pelear contra Mi? - dijo el Uzumaki.

Los Pokemon se alistaron para huir pero un Stunky le ordenó al Nidoran que se quedara y enfrentara al humano, el rubio uso su aura para entender la charla.

-Stunky:" Hazlo KING... o ¿es que quieres que todo por lo que has trabajado para que el lider deje a tus hermanos en paz acaba así?- Pregunto el segundo al mando.

El gruñido enojado del tipo veneno morado era evidente.

-Nidoran: llevo dos años ayudándolos a robar a los humanos por su codicia... he cuidado a mis hermanos y a mi madre... y ustedes aún así quieren que pelee con ellos cuando ya pague la cuota- dijo enojado.

-Stunky: Hazlo o el jefe se enojara, y el que acaba de irse será el menor de los problemas- dijo el corriendo mientras los demás asentía.

Negando con la cabeza y furioso de que lo ocuparán, el Nidoran volteó así oponente que lo miró serio.

-Naruto: si sigues así amigo ellos nunca dejarán de ocuparte... solo seguirán usando a tus hermanos contra ti- le dijo serio.

El Pokemon salvaje asintió dándole la razón pero su cara decía que tenía que seguir. El rubio iba a sacar a Rider pero Shiro se adelantó, la pequeña zorra se puso lista y tenía en su cola una rama larga que tenía forma de florete.

-Naruto: "Shiro parece estar lista para evolucionar en cualquier momento"- dijo el- Vamos Shiro lanzallamas- ordenó el rubio.

Y el tipo veneno uso un movimiento imposible de aprender para un tipo veneno como el... polvo explosivo. Eso hizo que hubiera una explosión pequeña en el campo de batalla en medio de la ruta.

-Naruto: "Interesante, sería bueno agregarlo al equipo"- pensó el rubio- será mejor que me ganes "King" o te uniré a mi equipo- dijo el rubio.

El tipo veneno asintió serio... si perdía sería una buena forma de redención servir a un humano después de todo lo que hizo.

~Con Mito~

La pelirroja corrió rápidamente con Hiro a la cueva siguiendo al Pokemon veneno hasta que llegaron donde una habitación secreta de ella, un par de piedras con un adn en el centro de estas estaba brillando.

Pero eso no era todo una Nidoqueen junto un par de Nidorinas estaban viendo al Stunky y lo que parecía el cadaver de un STUNTANK en medio de una fisura. La que parecía la matriarca de las hembras asintió para que recuperara su brazalete que atrajo sin explicación las piedras.

Algo sorprendente fue que el remolino que tenía estaba brillando como si le dijera que era su dueña, la Nidoqueen le ayudó a salir, parecía que la Tipo tierra veneno era la reina del lugar y no tenía rencor u odio a los humanos.

Al llegar afuera pudieron ver como la pequeña zorra de fuego estaba algo Sucia y lastimada pero muy bien en comparación al tipo veneno que estaba lastimado y con cortes al lado de una pokeball. La Nidoqueen rugió furiosa, pero el rubio solo sonrió, se pero y dejó la pokeball junto al tipo veneno, Naruto sonriendo se acercó y le dijo:

-Naruto: Estaré en la Ciudad que se encuentra pasando la cueva... si decides unirte a mi equipo me puedes buscar en la ciudad- dijo sonriendo.

Shiro solo puso la rama en su cola y saltando rápidamente acompañó a su entrenador, ella esperaba encontrar un lago o algo de agua dulce pronto para limpiar su cuerpo. Su prueba de que si podía ser una mosquetera con magia gracias a su movimientos Psíquico había funcionado y parece que convenció a su entrenador.

La Nidoqueen miró a su única cría masculina mientras los dos humanos se iban del lugar.

-Nidoran: "MADRE ESTAS BIEN"- gritó alegre mientras corría con fuerza a abrazarla.

-Nidoqueen: "¡KING!... estoy orgullosa de que te sacrificaste por tus hermanos para que ellos me cuidaran, estos dos últimos años fueron difíciles desde que STUNTANK me envenenó"- le dijo abrazando a su cría- "pero todo esto que hiciste... rompiste nuestra regla de no lastimar y robar a los humanos"- dijo ella.

El pequeño Pokemon morado movió su cuerpo a la pokeball y dejó que está lo atrapara, su madre entendió lo que buscaba y asintió, la pokeball se abrió y salió de ella fácilmente después de haber sido capturado para ir a buscar al que ahora sería su entrenador.

-Nidoran: "Nos vemos Madre"- dijo él mientras tomaba la pokeball y se iba.

La Nidoqueen sonrió viendo como su cría se volvía responsable de sus actos y buscaba la redención. Sus hermanas las Nidorina vieron como su hermano se alejaba de ellas y voltearon a ver a su madre que solo asintió conforme con la decisión de su hijo.

~Un Día después, Ciudad Shalour/Yantra~

Un par de hermanos llegaban a la ciudad costera del noroeste de Kalos, en ella pudieron ver las hermosas costas de esta y sus casas, al lo lejos se podía ver la torre maestra la cual escondía el secreto de la Mega evolución, la pelirroja estaba encantada con la vista. Naruto sonreía ya que su próximo combate estaba cerca y además había conseguido su nuevo Pokemon llamado King.

-Mito: y que haremos primero HERMANO?- Pregunto la entrenadora que deseaba ser investigadora.

-Naruto: Registrarnos en el centro Pokemon y después ir al Gimnasio- le contestó el rubio.

-Mito: Cierto... por mi culpa no llegamos ayer, siento haberme enfermado- dijo ella sonrojada.

-Naruto: Mito... es normal que te pase eso, solo nos tomó desprevenido-explicó el y su hermana se sonrojaba- Mito-Chan... sabes que tengo cinco esposas y les pasa lo mismo cada mes... solo usa la aplicación que Mira-Chan te recomendó y estaremos Bien- dijo el acariciando el cabello de a su hermana.

Mito asintió y sonriendo acompañó felizmente a su hermano, era cierto que su período bajo hace menos de una semana y los primeros días fueron duros para ella pero tenía que seguir su viaje para no atrasar a su hermano.

~20 Minutos después, Gimnasio de Ciudad Shalour/Yantra~

Un grupo entraba al gimnasio, en ellos estaban una joven de pelo rubio miel junto a una morena de castaño oscuro, detrás de ellos iba una chica rubia de tez blanca y junto a ella un rubí de lentes con su rubia hermana pequeña, y por último atrás de ellos iba un moreno de cabello azabache con "Z" en sus mejillas junto a un señor de edad con un poco de cabello rubio cenizo en su cabeza. Todos entraron al gimnasio donde uno de los estudiantes del antiguo líder del Gimnasio impartía clases.

-Estudiante: MAESTRO CORNELIO- gritó el chico de piel pálida- El chico llegó antes y tiene cinco minutos esperando- dijo él.

El anciano sonrió, al fin un joven que conocía la puntualidad, sería bueno que su nieta aprendiera eso, el anciano fue el primero en seguir mientras los chicos hablaban de algo. El señor llegó al frente y vio al próximo rival de su nieta, era un chico que emanaba seguridad y confianza en que ganaría. El rubio estaba junto a una pelirroja que sostenía a un Pichu.

-Cornelio: es bueno ver que es puntual joven- dijo el sonriendo- incluso llegó cinco minutos antes- terminó el.

-Naruto: me gusta llegar a tiempo... conozco a alguien que siempre llega tres horas tarde- dijo él.

Mito serio junto a Lux ya que ambos sabían de quien hablaba el rubio, el señor iba a contestar cuando las dos primeras personas entraron, Mito tomó la mochila de su hermano y subió a las gradas donde sacó a Hiro y Bubble para que pudieran ver el combate.

Las dos chicas mayores del grupo abrieron los ojos sonrojándose fuertemente, frente a ellas estaba un chico de cabello rubio más alto que ellas y con marcas en sus mejillas, lo más increíble eran sus ojos azules, eran dos zafiros que las hacían perder en el mar azul.

-Cornelio: Prepárate Ahora Korrina- dijo el anciano y la chica se puso en su lugar.

Serena subió a las gradas pero nunca dejó de ver al chico, ella miraba su espalda donde el mismo símbolo de su collar se encontraba. Cuando Korrina estuvo en su lugar, Ash y sus compañeros de viaje junto a Shauna ese sentaron junto a ella.

-Serena: "Podrá ser el... se parece mucho y ese símbolo"- pensaba ella.

-Ash: ¡WOW!... ¡NARUTO SE ENFRENTAR A KORRINA SERÁ GENIAL!- dijo el chico y Serena salió de sus pensamientos y todos vieron a Ash- ¿que.?- Pregunto.

-Shauna: ¿Como lo conoces Ash?- Pregunto la morena.

-Ash: es de pueblo Paleta, además él es fuerte, ganó la liga Sinnoh hace tres años- dijo el azabache sonriendo.

Serena solo vio al campo de batalla, esto sería interesante verlo. Mito por su parte miraba a la chica junto a Ash, se parecía a la señora que saludo a su hermano, la que conoció a su padre.

-Mito: "Se parece a la señora Grace... ¿será ahijada de Papá?"- se preguntaba ella.

En el campo de batalla el ex líder del Gimnasio Cornelio explicó auebsera un combate 3vs3, solo el retador podía cambiar de Pokemon y se acabaría el combate cuando ninguno tuviera otro Pokemon que usar.

-Korrina:empezaré yo... ¡SAL MIENFOO!- dijo la chica sacando a su Pokemon ARTE MARCIAL.

-Naruto: Espero que tengas energía para continuar amiga... ¡Sal Shiro!- dijo el mientras su Pokemon tipo fuego salía totalmente limpia. La pequeña miró su rama en su espalda la cual no solo era su florete sino su varita mágica como le enseñó Luna.

-Cornelio: Inicien- ordenó.

-Korrina: MIENFOO USA PALMEO- ordenó y el Pokemon corría hacia la pequeña Tipo fuego.

-Naruto: SHIRO NITROCARGA- ordenó el Uzumaki sorprendiendo a todos.

El tipo lucha de acercó con la mano extendida intentando usar el movimiento lucha, pero la Nitrocarga de Fennekin la ayudó a esquivar y contraatacar rápidamente haciendo retroceder.

-Korrina: Usa Patada Saltó- ordenó la rubia de ojos verdes.

-Naruto: Psíquico- dijo tranquilamente.

Korrina abrió los ojos y vio como su Pokemon intentaba golpear a la Tipo fuego que cayó al suelo porque el movimiento del tipo Psíquico le dio de lleno haciéndole bastante daño.

-Korrina: Miefoo usa Puño Drenaje- ordenó la Líder del Gimnasio.

-Naruto: Shiro... doble equipo y después termina con Psíquico- ordenó.

La Tipo fuego se multiplicó confundiendo al tipo lucha, este intentó dañar a la del frente donde estaba la Tipo fuego pero resulta que era una copia. La pequeña zorrita sonrió y lanzó un Psíquico que mandó a dormir al tipo lucha que estaba totalmente noqueado.

-Cornelio: El primer Round es para el retador- ANUNCIÓ EL ANCIANO HACIENDO QUE SU NIETA GRUÑERA.

En las gradas Mito felicitó a su hermano, mientras que Ash analizaba al rubio intentando aprender de la estrategia que utilizó, su Froakie ya podía hacer doble equipo y parecía útil. Serena por su parte estaba fascinada por el rubio, no sabía porque pero le parecía conocerlo de siempre.

De regresó al campo de batalla donde la Fennekin del rubio rugió y empezó a brillar mostrando que empezaba a evolucionar. Su cuerpo empezó a crecer, su postura cambió de cuatro patas a dos patas con sus manos siendo más largas. Frente a ellos apareció una Braixen que usó su ramita para probarla como un florete(la espada que se usa en el Esgrima o la que usaban los mosqueteros y algunos piratas raramente) para después probarla como una varita mágica.

-Naruto: "Interesante, parece que a SHIRO le gusta la forma en que pelea Luna"- pensó el viendo a la ahora pequeña Braixen que empezó a hacer movimiento de varita similar a una Pokemon del rubio- "Incluso copió la postura que Luna ocupa al usar Psico Corte y el movimiento de la mano al usar Hoja Mágica o fuerza LUNAR"- terminó de pensar.

Todos miraban sorprendido a la recién evolucionada, pero Korrina ignoró eso y sacó a su siguiente Pokemon.

-Korrina: Sal Machoke- DIJO MIENTRAS SACABA AL POKEMON LUCHA DE KANTO.

-Naruto: ¿Puedes seguir Shiro? - Pregunto el rubio y la Pokemon lo vio como diciendo "¿Acaso me tocó?"- jeje...- empezó a rascar el cuello nerviosamente.

-Cornelio: DA INICIO EL SEGUNDO ROUND- anuncié este.

-Korrina: ONDA CERTERA- gritó.

-Naruto: Bien usa doble equipo, luego sube el poder con Avivar y termina con Nitrocarga- ordenó el chico.

Machoke preparó su ataque tomando una pose parecida al de un anime que no recordaba(no puedo decir el nombre porque destruiría mi propio mundo ya que utilizo algunas de su personajes) y lanzó una onda de energía hacia la Tipo fuego que solo se desvaneció en el aire demostrando que era una copia, detrás del el una zorra de pelaje marrón y negro(ensu parte superior) estaba llena de llamas que aumentaron su velocidad, al final uso avivar aumentando su ataque físico como el especial.

-Korrina: INTETA CON PUNTA PIE Y DEMOLICIÓN CONTRA BRAIXEN- ordenó la chica de 16 años.

-Naruto: Shiro probemos que puedes hacer con ese estoque... Ataca- ordenó el y la pequeña Pokemon sonrió.

Con rapidez el tipo lucha intento usar sus patadas contra la parte baja de Shiro que salto esquivando, Machoke sonrió e intento usar demolición pero con un movimiento de la ramita florete desniveló al tipo lucha, dejando que Shiro llenara de fuego su florete con fuego y girando sobre el haciendo un corte lo atacara con grito fuego. Machoke quedó atrapado en un remolino de fuego haciendo gritar.

-Korrina: ¿Machoke puedes seguir?- pregunta la entrenadoraA y el Pokémon asintió- bien usa Desquite- ordenó Ella.

-Naruto: Shiro... probemos tu magia usa Lanzallamas a todo poder- ordenó el rubio.

Machoke intento terminar todo rápido con desquite pero el campo de batalla se llenó de fuego y el resultó lastimado por este movimiento, se podía ver la rama de shiro sacar fuego como si una maldicion fuera sacada de ella. Un remolino de fuego hizo presencia lastimando al tipo lucha dejándolo fuera de combate.

-Cornelio: El segundo Round es del retador- anunció viendo como su nieta estaba seria, ella no podía creer que sus Pokemon fueran vencidos por una Pokemon que acababa de evolucionar.

En las gradas Ash junto a Serena se preparaban para ver a MEGALUCARIO contra ese fuerte Braixen.

-Korrina: es hora de tu última prueba- dijo sería mientras sacaba a Lucario.

Naruto miró al Pokemon frente a él, pudo ver su aura y sabía que Shiro podía derrotarlo, pero cuando vio que llevaba una muñequera roja con una Lucarita se fijó que podía Mega evolucionar y eso le daba ventaja sobre Shiro.

-Naruto: Shiro regresa- dijo preparando dos pokeball, la tipo fuego reconoció la pokeball y se sonrojó y corrió hacia Mito que se rio al veraue la Tipo fuego se limpiaba con la lengua mientras se sonrojaba.- ok... Sal Kichi- dijo sacando al Greninja negro que miró a su oponente y luego a Shiro que volteó la mirada a su mano que siguió limpiando.

Kichi sonrió al ver a la recién evolucionada, pero rápidamente miró a su rival con seriedad.

-Cornelio: El tercer Round Inicia- anunció el.

~En la Mansión Heartfilia~

Un mujer mayor de sesenta años miraba a una rubia de 40 años, la mujer mayor parecía preocupada, mientras que su hija se movía nerviosa por la habitación.

-Layla: ¿Estas segura que es la única opción Mamá?- Pregunto la mujer.

-Anna: es la única Opción que tenemos... Lucy puede usar el Aura y tiene que buscar la llave...- dijo la anciana con poca felicidad- No quiero que mi nieta pase por esto pero es la única que puede conseguir la llave antes que la Kaguya- dijo ella.

-Layla: ¿no podemos pedirles ayuda a los Hyuga?- Pregunto la Heartfilia.

-Anna: ¡NO!-Gritó furiosa parándose de su asiento-YA TE HE DICHO QUE LOS HYUGA NO SON DE FIAR Y...- pausó lo que diría-... ¿QUIERES PEDIRLE AYUDA PARA TENER LA LLAVE DE ÉL PORTAL A LOS ENTES?- Pregunto ella y su hija negó.'

-Layla: No... llamaré a Lucy y le diré que valla donde vive acuario... ella le dará el mapa- dijo la mujer.

-Anna: espero que todo salga bien Hija...- dijo ella mientras miraba su piedra llave en su collar.

Layla solo la vio y asintió para llamar a su hija. Esperaba que todo saliera bien.

~Gimnasio de Ciudad Shalour/Yantra~

Ambos entrenadores se miraban analizando la pelea, Korrina miraba seriamente al Pokemon del rubio frente a ella, por su lado Naruto miraba a Lucario intentando medir él aura de este comparada a la de Kichi.

-Korrina: Bien empecemos... LUCARIO VELOCIDAD EXTREMA- ordenó la chica.

-Naruto: Combinación 1- ordenó el tranquilamente.

Lucario desapareció en un borrón azul, apareció detrás del Pokemon Shinye intentó golpearlo pero este atravesó a un clon, yo golpe llegó desde arriba haciéndolo retroceder así como gruñir de dolor.

-Korrina: ¿Que... demonio?- Pregunto ella.

Por su parte Ash y los demás en las gradas(menos Mito y Shiro) miraban esto con asombro, fue algo sencillo usar un doble equipo cambiarlo por el original y usar golpe aéreo para dañar... era algo muy Ninja.

-Korrina: USA OTRA VEZ VELOCIDAD EXTREMA Y SACUDELO CON PUÑO INCREMENTO- ordenó ella.

-Naruto: Combinación 2- dijo el rubio y el Greninja asintió.

Kichi espero que el Lucario aparecía detrás de él y se cambió por otro clon, pero fue leído por Lucario que lanzó el puño aumento arriba pero el Kichi de arriba también era un clon, a su contado el Kichi original tenía un hidropulso en su mano izquierda listo para impactarle(básicamente un rasengan). Y eso fue lo qué pasó... un potente hidropulso lo mandó a volar contra la pared de las gradas. Todos gritaron(menos Naruto) por el Pokemon que salió de la pared con furia, quería pelear y demostrar que era más fuerte que Kichi.

-Korrina: LUCARIO- gritó mientras se mostraba su guante con la piedra llave y su Pokemon asintió- TE MOSTRAREMOS EL PODER DE NUESTRO LAZO, MEGA EVOLUCIONA LUCARIO- Gritó ella y su Pokemon tocaba la piedra.

Cuando dejó de brilla su pudo apreciar a Mega Lucario, el cual tenía un aumento en el pelaje de su cuerpo que también envuelve su cola dándole un mayor volumen. Las extremidades inferiores antes separadas como si llevase un pantalón corto ahora se entremezclan con sus piernas. Los sensores que tiene en la cabeza a modo de cinta se alargan y separan. La punta de sus sensores como la de sus extremidades se vuelve de color rojo y le aparecen nuevos pinchos en sus extremidades y a la altura de los hombros.

Esta visión de Lucario aún sorprendía a Ash, Serena, Bonnie, Shauna y Clemont, pero para nada a Mito que estaba acostumbrada a los Mega Pokemon.

-Naruto: ¿Eso es todo?- Pregunto el Uzumaki y esto sorprendió(Menos Mito) a todos incluso a Cornelio.

-Korrina:... ¿no estás sorprendido de Mega Lucario?- Pregunto el chico.

-Naruto: Tengo un Mega Lucario en Kanto...- dijo el sencillamente y esto sorprendió a todos(Mito no cuenta) otra vez- es más si quieres una pelea de Mega Pokemon puedo traer a varios de mis Pokemon más fuerte... por ejemplo Meliodas o Natsu- explicó el.

Kichi lo miró enojado y alzó los brazos señalándose.

-Naruto: Hombre dije Mega Pokemon y tú eres el más fuerte del equipo pero no eres un Mega- le dijo a su Pokemon que asintió, su sincronización era otra cosa.- ¿seguimos?- Pregunto.

En las gradas ASH miró con asombro lo que había dicho el rubio, nadie se había imaginado por lo que sabían era difícil tener un Mega Pokemon. Mito se reía y Serena la vio con curiosidad y le preguntó a Ash.

-Serena: Ash...¿Quién Es ella?- Pregunto la peli miel. Y Ash sonrió.

-Ash: es Mito, es la hermana de Naruto- explicó el y la chica sonrió y la vio.

-Mito: mmm- dijo solo para volver a ver el combate. Korrina gritó.

-Korrina: MEGA LUCARIO AURA ESFERA- ordenó ella.

-Naruto: Hidropulso- ordenó el Uzumaki.

El Mega Pokemon lanzó una esfera de aura que fue detenida por el hidropulso que después de destruir la esfera de aura, se dirigió a golpear al tipo lucha que lo esquivó con su nueva velocidad adquirida.

-Korrina: VELOCIDAD EXTREMA, PUÑO AUMENTO Y HUESO VELOZ- ordenó la chica.

-Naruto:... Mutatipo a Fantasma y contraataca con Espada HIELO Y Getsuga Tenshō- ordenó en un susurro el rubio.

Mega Lucario salió disparado hacia Kichi, intentó golpearlo pero Kichi cambió su tipo al fantasma y eso hizo que los ataques físicos lo atravesaran, esto hizo que velocidad extrema y puño aumento no funcionarán, cuando Mega Lucario creó hueso veloz Kichi ya tenía su Katana y corto el hueso veloz fácilmente, el tipo lucha retrocedió y Kichi empezó a sacar una energía Café oscura y tomando el impulso y privilegios de Tajo Umbrío combinado con corte y rayo hielo, el Getsuga Tenshō lastimó al Mega Pokemon que cayó de rodillas perdiendo su Mega evolucion... para después caer noqueado.

-Cornelio: El combate termina Para un marcador de 3-0 Ganando el retador- anunció el ex líder.

-Korrina: lo hiciste fantástico Lucario, descansa- dijo ella guardando a su Pokemon- Te entregó la medalla Lid- dijo ella tomando la medalla de un estudiante que trajo la almohada ceremonial.

Mito bajo junto Shiro que felicitó a Kichi, luego buscó a su entrenador y pidió regresar a su pokeball, Kichi miró a la Tipo fuego esperando que lo abrazara o algo pero esta seguía siendo la misma que cuando era un Fennekin, siempre lo miraba y después ignoraba.

-Ash: ¡Felicidades Naruto!- dijo el Azabache bajando las escaleras con sus compañeros de viaje atrás de el.

-Naruto: ¿Es que estabas aquí Ash?- Pregunto El Uzumaki.

Todos cayeron al piso... incluso Mito que se sorprendió que su hermano no viera a su conocido de infancia. La peli miel miraba al chico analizándolo, como si quisiera recordar algo importante.

-Ash: ¿COMO NO ME VISTE?- Pregunto el Azabache.

-Naruto: Estaba concentrado en mi combate- explicó el chico.

-Ash : BIEN ES COMPRENSIBLE- dijo él en voz alta- ahora déjame presentarte- dijo él- ellos son Clemont y Bonnie- dijo señalando a los hermanos rubios- ella es Shauna- señalando a la morena- Y ELLA ES SERANA YVONE- dijo el de Kanto.

Naruto sonrió y saludó a todos. Se puso junto a su hermana y se despidió para dirigirse al centro Pokemon. La peli miel quedó viendo al chico que se fue con la pelirroja.

-Serena: "es él... siento que es él"- pensó la chica y se sonrojó por lo lindo que parecía el chica- " Si es él... ¿recordará su promesa?"- terminó sonrojada la chica.

Ash convenció a los chicos de que fueran al centro Pokemon, donde hablaría con el rubio, Ash tenía la idea de retar al rubio. Mito por su parte miraba al Azabache con ganas de retarlo, la Uzumaki quería probar a su equipo contra alguien con experiencia que no fuera su hermano.

-Mito: "Yo Necesito entrenar y ganar experiencia antes del torneo de Luminalia"- pensaba la pelirroja de ojos Azules(sip azules)- "seria bueno tener un combate contra Ash... aunque me duela admitirlo el tiene más experiencia que yo"- terminó de pensar la chica.

Por su parte su hermano pensaba en otras cosas, el muy bien sabía quién era la chica que estaba acompañándolo, además de que ella era la única junto a cierta rubia de ojos café a la que había prometido eso... bueno además de Leaf.

-Naruto: "¡porque me pasa esto a mí!, ¡yo solo me meto en estos problemas!"- gritó en su mente él rubio.- "primero se lo prometo a Leaf, después conozco a Lucy en JHOTO, y cuando regresó a Kanto papá me mete a otro campamento donde conozco a la hija de la Señora Grace y también le prometo casarme con ella"- se repetía el rubio- "No se como haré para sobrevivir a esta situación"- terminó sus pensamiento el rubio.

~en la base de KAGUYA en Kalos~

La mujer albina caminaba hacia un altar que tenía una cerradura, la mujer de más de dos cientos veinte años, que vivía solo por la maldicion de Giratina junto a Dialga en la época de la guerra. Una criatura de color negro se movió en el altar donde estaba la vista de un portal que no era podido pasar por la cerradura del tiempo hecha por un corazón puro del cuerpo celeste, la mujer se emocionó al verlo.

-Kaguya: pronto... pronto mi querido Necrozma, pronto... muy pronto terminaremos lo que empezamos- dijo sonriendo al portal del ultra ente.

La criatura negra solo sonreía, la poca luz que se movía en el lugar era devorada por él ser de color negro.

...esta historia continuará.

Fin del capítulo 45.

Nota del Autor:

Hola entrenadores... wow me sentí como el profesor OAK al inicio de los juegos. Bueno para empezar ya deje en claro que Lucy y Mito tendrán importancia en este arco, Lucy más que ninguna otra ya que tendrán que averiguar para que.

Para los que vieron que Kichi cambia su tipo les explico, Mutatipo te da esa habilidad y con el entrenamiento de RED y los tres años de descanso donde entrenaba a diario la perfeccionó hasta poder volverse al tipo Hada para no sufrir un golpe de 200 de poder de un tipo dragón si es necesario.

Serena quedó como entrenadora y tendrá un equipo fuerte, aunque si Ash se enfrenta a ella porqué Pikachu fácilmente vencería la liga pero con las bajas de poder que le dan cada temporada... bueno.

Mito tiene un Pokemon que puede derrotar a Pikachu y ustedes ¿saben cual es?... además pregunta:

¿Cual debería ser el último miembro del equipo de Naruto?... Chess como Robin ira a entrenar al rancho, y hay dos puestos libres... y alguien del rancho puede regresar.

¿Mito debería enfrentar a ASH en el próximo capítulo?.

Nos vemos pronto y no olviden su voto.


	47. Capitulo 46

Capítulo 46- El remolino y la espada.

~Febrero, CENTRO POKEMON, Ciudad Shalour, KALOS~

Los hermanos Uzumaki estaban llegando al centro Pokemon de Ciudad Shalour, junto a ellos llegó un grupo de cinco chicos más. Mito decidida a mejorar tenía pensado en retar a Ash en un combate.

Por otro lado dos personas del grupo tenían pensado retar al rubio. Estos dos eran un chico de cabello azabache y una chica de pelo miel. La chica era para descubrir si él chico la recordaba por medio de una apuesta y el chico era para poder tener su revancha contra el chico.

-Mito: Oye Ash ¿quieres puedes tener un combate contra mi?- Pregunto la chica y todos la vieron seriamente excepto su hermano que sonrió.

-Ash: claro Mito me encantaría tener un combate contra ti dijo- el chico y todos se dirigieron a la parte de afuera del centro Pokemon.

La pelirroja Uzumaki estaba lista para su combate contra el chico cuando vieron a un chico de pelo negro como la noche y vestido de negro hablar con la enfermera Joy.

-Chico de Negro: ¿Asi que no conoce a nadie que esté listo para un combate de práctica efermera Joy?- Pregunto el chico con decepción en su voz.

-Joy: Lo lamentó mucho Joven pero no creo conocer a Nadie -dijo la enfermera tristemente.

Cierto rubio escuchó esto y viendo que su hermana tendría un combate contra Ash decidió convertirlo en algo más. Así que decidido miró al chico para preguntarle

-Naruto:...Oye ¿porque no tenemos un combate dos contra dos?-Pregunto el Uzumaki mientras apuntaba a su hermana y y a Ash que parecía ansioso por una batalla.

El chico de cabello negro acepto ya que quería probar los nuevos movimientos que creo. En realidad esa era la ansiada de tener un combate que tenía ahora mismo.

Ya en el Campo de entrenamiento del centro Pokemon los chicos estaba tomando sus lugares. Por su parte las espectadores como Serena Bonnie y Shauna estaban esperando que Clemont diera inicio al combate.

-Clemont: combate entre NARUTO Y MITO CONTRA ASH Y...-y de cabello y ropa negro le contestó Kazuto-...Y KAZUTO DA INICIO -y el combate inicio.

-Ash: Pikachu Es hora de pelear amigo- dijo el Ketchump sacando a su pokemon inicial.

El pequeño ratón eléctrico salto al combate mientras dejaba salir de sus mejillas y se ponía en posición de combate.

-Kazuto: Sal Sceptile- ordeno el entrenador de negro mientras su pokemon tipo planta salia rugiendo.

-Mito: BUGS ES HORA DE BRILLAR- grito emocionada la pequeña pelirroja mientras su pokemon saltaba.

Todos miraban sorprendido al pokemon conejo de Kalos que tenia una zanahoria en la boca y un cartel que decía: ¿Que hay de nuevo viejo? esto hizo reír a muchos porque parecía ter un poco de gracia el tipo normal.

-Naruto:...- el chico miraba al Sceptile frente a el y sabia que era mejor ir con todo o no podría ganar ya que parecia experimentado- KICHI SAL.- grito lanzando la pokeball del tipo agua.

-Ash: Pikachu ataque Rapido- ordeno el chico.

-Pikachu: PIKA PIIIIII- grito este.

-Mito: BAJO EL SUELO BUGS.- ordeno la pelirroja.

-Kazuto: Sceptile Agilidad y despues golpe Blis.- ordeno el de cabello negro.

-Naruto: Kichi mutatipo a Hada y despues Rayo hielo.- ordeno el chico dee Kanto

Pikahu corrio rapidamente contra Bugs pero este golpeo el suelo con su pata dos veces(como Tambor en Bambi) y Pikachu cayo en un hoyo. Bugs se rio mientras todos menos su entrenadora y hermano de esta sabían esa forma de usar excavar. Por su parte el tipo planta despues de aumentar su velocidad se dirigio a golpear al tipo agua con su cuerpo brillando en morado, pero el mutatipo de Kichi lo dejo recibir el ataque facilmente sin recibir daño por el recien adquirido tipo hada. Inreible fue verlo lanzar un rayo hielo que giraba rapidamente en su palma en forma de remolino. Sceptile hizo una mueca de dolor pero se recupero rapidamente.

-Ash: Pikachu Atac trueno- ordeno.

-Kazuto: Sceptile usa otra vez agilidad y luego golpea con Hoja Aguda- ordeno el chico.

Mito sintió que el viento soplaba contra la espalda de ellos y dos de los ataques de Bugs serian utililes para lo que seguía del combare, decidida miro a su hermano y este asintio, parecía que su hermano ya sabia lo que pensaba la chica hacer. Naruto solo sonrió ya que sabia que su hermana era igual o más inteligente que su padre.

-Mito: Bugs Chapelotodo y Ataque de arena en todo el campo.- dijo la chica sonriendo.

-Naruto: Usa doble equipo y despues prepara todo para Rasenshuriken de Hielo.- ordeno el rubio y su greninja sonrio listo.

Sceptile vio a su entrenador y al brazalete que llevaba este y el pokemon parecía decirle que estuviera preparado por si tenían que usarlo, aun así rápidamente relajo su cuerpo aumentando su veloidad. Pikachu con facilidad salio del hoyo saltando y dejo salir una descarga eléctrica increíblemente poderosa, pero todo fue en vano el chapelotodo hizo que fuera inútil que el atactrueno funcionara, ademas de eso la hoja aguda de Sceptile fallo. Lo increíble fue cuando una potente esfera de hidrobomba combinada con un rasenshuriken congelado que mando a Volar ambos pokemons.

-Ash: PIKACHU- grito el Kethump preocupado.

El de Pelo negro solo toco su Pulsera y un lazo azul se dirigio al tipo planta.

Pikachu llego a golpear contra un árbol cerca del lugar, por su parte Sceptile estaba brillando en una luz azulada que parecia dar a entender que estaba mega evolucionando. Pikachu se levantaba respirando lentamente, el potente golpe lo habia hecho retroceder, Sceptile por otro lado parecia que por fin iba a poder pelear con todo su poder.

Una chica de una altura de 1,70 m y un iene el pelo largo de color castaño/naranja y ojos de color avellana, esta chica era Asuna Yuuki la reconocida entrenadora del competitivo mundial profesional de entrenadores pokemon. Serena y Shauna estaban soprendidad del poder de los hermanos Uzumaki, sobretodo del movimiento que recién hizo el chico rubio.

-Asuna: deben de ser buenos para obligar a Kirito a usar la mega evolucion de Sceptile- pensó la chica.

-Kazuto: llego la hora... Sceptile usa Tormenta Del Dragon Foreztal- ordeno el de cabello.

-Ash: Pikachu Bola voltio- ordeno el de pueblo paleta.

-Mito: Bajo tierra.- le ordeno a su pokemon que asintio.

-Naruto: Kichi... Combinacion Uno, y luego tendremos que usarlo aunque no queria hacerlo- ordeno el chico y su pokemon asintio...- Marea del emperador- ordeno.

Y en ese momento ambos pokemon en su etapa final se lanzaran uno contra uno para atacar con sus combinaciones.

~en ese mismo Momento, Pueblo fresco, KALOS~

Una rubia de ojos cafe y cuerpo envidable estaba sentada curando a una pequeñaconeja que habia salido herida en un ataque que ella tuvo por parte de un grupo de Rattatas, la rubia no creia que la pequeña la habia seguido por un mes completo, y mas increible fue que ella era parte de su equipo.

-Lucy: No puedo creer que me siguieras por un mes entero-dijo la chica.

La chica solo miraba con preocupación lo que pasaba ya que no sabía qué haría ahora ya tenía tres Pokemon con la Buneary. Lo que le preocupaba ahora era que tenía que ir a una cueva que estaba cerca de Pueblo Petroglifo.

-Lucy: Bien es hora de irnos y completar lo que nos pidió MAMÁ-dijo la chica con cierto temor

Después de un par de veces respirando se preparo para irse. Su nueva Pokemon solo sonrió para seguirla ahora sin tener que ocultarse.

~De regreso al combate~

Una gran y poderosa tormenta de hojas rodeadas de una energía morada gracias al Draco Aliento de Sceptile hizo a todos ver con sorpresa el ataque del tipo planta Mega evolucionado. Pero eso no evitó que cuando una marea negra llena de oscuridad hecha del surf y pulso umbrío de KICHI impactó el movimiento de su rival una onda de choque se creó haciéndolos retroceder. De los dos el más cansado era Sceptile y se le notaba. Increíble fue ver como Kichi estaba fresco y listo para lanzar un ataque que terminará esto.

-Naruto: KICHI HORA DE TERMINAR ESTO USA RAYO HIELO CONTRA SCEPTILE- le ordenó el Uzumaki.

-Kazuto: SCEPTILE USA TORMENTA DRAGÓN OTRA VEZ- ordenó el chico serio esperando que funcionara su plan .

Kichi se movio a una velocidad increíble que asombró a todos. El ataque del tipo planta salió pero era débil comparado al anterior y Kichi pudo evitarlo en Un cincuenta por ciento Sceptile recibió el ataque tipo hielo que lo debilitó fácilmente ya que con su Mega evolucion era un Tipo planta Dragón Ash aprovechó que Kichi estaba cansado y le pidió a Pikachu usar electrobola Por desgracia para el tipo eléctrico cuándo iba a hacerlo del suelo salió Bugs qué lo golpeó con un Golpe en la mandíbula noqueándolo inmediatamente.

-Clemont: El combate ha terminado con Naruto y Mito como ganadores- anunció el chico de lentes.

Serena vio todo sonrojada mientras su amiga solo miraba con complicidad sabia que tenía que ayudar a su amiga ha hablar con el rubio. Cuando Shauna iba a acercarse al rubio un sonido de teléfono se escuchó del pantalón del rubio.

-Naruto: Hola quien habla -Pregunto él rubio en su PokeNav.

-Red: MOCOSO TENEMOS UN PROBLEMA dijo él abuelo del chico- NECESITAS IR A CIUDAD LUMINALIA INMEDIATAMENTE HUBO UNA EXPLOSIÓN AHORA MISMO CERCA DE LA TORRE PRISMA Y UN HOMBRE CON LA DESCRIPCIÓN DE MADARA APARECIÓ -le Dijo él hombre seriamente.

-Naruto: ABUELO IRÉ INMEDIATAMENTE- le Dijo MANDA A LUNA POR FAVOR -pidió el chico a su abuelo.

Mito vio a su hermano completamente nervioso y listo para que todo empezara y ella no dejaría ir a su hermano solo. Bugs con seriedad vio a su entrenadora y solo asintió él sabía que sus bromas debían de servir como arma de distracción ahora.

~ Ciudad Luminalia ~

Un hombre alto, de tez blanca, pelo negro, que tenía un ligero tinte azul con él. Destruía la ciudad con Un megaHoudoom Mega Charizard X y Un Mega Tyranitar Todo era destruido fácilmente hasta unas casas y tiendas del distrito comercial Todo era un caos inminente El terror había vencido en las dos horas que el desastre habia empezado Todos los entrenadores de la zona incluso los que habian llegado por él torneo habían sido derrotados por megaHoundoom y MegaTyranitar

El sujeto solo reía y exigía que le llevaran a Kaguya Nadie entendia qué quería con esa mujer pero no querían darle lo que pedía La policía de la ciudad y algunas ciudades cercanas mandaron ayuda pero todo era Inútil no podían detener al sujeto.

-Madara: TODOS MORIRAN SI ELLA NO VIENE, SI KAGUYA NO LOS DEJAREVIVIR, INCLUSO DESTRUIRE LAS PUERTAS DELULTRA MUNDO-grito mientras se podian ver sujetos de capas rojas llegar al lugar.

La gente vio como un mega Gyarados entraba al lugar junto un mega Salamance y un par de pokemon de Obito pero, Diedara y Sasori incluso Hidan habian sacado a sus pokemon sonriendo para enfrentaaarse a Nagato, Konan y Obito. Ellos eran miembros del gurpo de Madara.

-Konan: ¿porque... porque hacen esto?-pregunto la chica.

-Hidan: Porque el mundo necesita el caos... ademas esto es mas divertido- dijo el Hombre de edad.

se pudo ver como la peleas de ellos empezaban y todo a su alrededor empezaba a caer en pedazos. Nadie creia lo que dicia ese hombre... enserio en era divertido el caos, aunque cierto hombre de una dimension dsitinta sonriea diciendo lo mismo a un hombre vestido de murciélago.

En una luz blanca apercieron Naruto y su hermana,la grito de horro cuando un Mega Houndoom llego donde ellos, el mega pokemon sonreia fuertemente viendola con cara de quererla deborar, sangre cai de la boca de este,Mito temblo pero un fuerte abrazo de su hermano la hizo reaccionar, ellasabia que tenia que enfrentarse a esto si queria poder seguir, rapidamente Bubble junto a Hiro Salieron de sus pokebolas junto a ella Nai tambien los tres rugieron viendo al pokemon fuego.

-Mito: Hermano...ve contra ese mounstro, yo me encargare de esto...- dijo ella con cierto miedo en su voz. Su hermano la vio con seriedad y esta supo que sentia que no podria, que tenia que cuidarla, eso la enojo... no podia dejar que su hermano siguiera dejando todo por ella, por que ella era debil.

Mito con fuerza levanto la vista y un brillo morado salio de sus ojos, Naruto reconocio esa mirada, la mirada de su madre cuando era necesario pelear, la mirada de un gladiador, de un espadachin, de una uzumaki... de un verdadero Remolino. sin voltear corrio hacia adelante dejando con una sonrisa a Mito que no sabia que haria.

-Mito: no se como te detendre... pero lo haremos, Bubble Pulso dragon, Hiro Hidro Pulso y Nai... Cola Dragon- ordeno la chica a sus pokemon que con fuerza se dirigieron al pokemon enemigo.

La Servine lanzo su cola hacia el mega pokemon que solo uso colmillo fuego para detnerlo haciendo gritar a la serpiente, pero un hidropulso lo hizo soltarlo, un pulso dragon lo hizo retroceder. El solo rugio y un mar de llamas salieron de sus fauces hacia ellos que esquibaron junto a Mito el ataque. Todo parecia estar en contra de el equipo de la chica de Kanto, pero el brillo en sus ojos no desaperecia, sus pokemon brillaban con el, incluso Nai tenia una energia morada cubriéndola.

-Mito: si para detener a ese sujeto tengo que enfrentar un pokemon que representa mi mayor miedo... lo hare... aprendere de mitemor y me hare mas fuerte...-dijo ella y sus pokemon solorugian brillando fuertemente, Hiro desperto su habilidad torrente.

Pero Nai y Bubble eran diferentes brillaban en un azul potenten y sus cuerpos crecían. Nai perdio por completos sus extremidades y parecia una serpiente potente e intimindante, era una emperadora una cazadora de demonios porque sus ojos brillaban en morado y el aire creaba ciclones de hojas morados.

Bubble evoluciono en Blastoise, pero no era un blastoise cualquiera era enorme y parecia que su caparazon era liviano porque movia su cuerpo facilmente, pero increible fue que una lazo azul salio de la mochila de mito cubriendo al blastoise, que volvio a brillar y un blastoise de tres cañones aparecio, era maginifco y aterrador, imponente.

-Mito:...- la chicacon la boca abierta miro a sus pokemon que rugieron trayendola de vuelta ala realidad-... Segundo Round?-pregunto seria y el MegaHoundoom sonrio dejando salir sangre de su boca, sangre y un trozo de piel.

Naruto miro a Tyranitar y Mega Charizard X, Luna vio al tipofuego seriamente y lista creo una espada del tipo psiquico que fue idea de su pareja Heracles, Kichi salio de su pokeball y miro a Tyranitar, una espada tipo hielo salio de su mano listo se preparo para la batalla.

-Madara: Asi que el mocoso cree que esa listo... JAAJAJAJAJA... mocoso no podrás ganarme- dijo el hombre- ¿y si lo logras como mataras lo que ya esta muerto?- dijo el confundiendo al chico.

-Naruto: ¿QUE DEMONIOS DICE VIEJO?... YO SOLO QUERO DETENER ESTO-grito el uzumaki.

-Madara: Detenerlo... pero si esto apenas inicia, ella vendra y si quieres salvar tu mundo matarla tendras- dijo el riendo como loco al final.

Todo el mundo que miraba esto por la television, incluso las chicas en kanto temblaron por lo que el dijo, parecia una broma, era horrible la risa malevola incluso la forma en la que dijo todo era como si fuera la verdad.

-Madara: pero si quieres intentarlo... detenlo a ellos pero te aviso, tu abuelo no es ul unico con un Mewtwo-dijo el sacando la pokeball al aire y el mewtwo oscuro salio de ella, tenia una piedra en la mano.

Naruto vio esto y supo que tenia problemas, grandes problemas, detener dos megas con experienia seria su mayor reto ahora, pero Mewtwo era otra cosa.

~Casa de Red~

Red miro a su pokemon geneticamente mejorado que solo asintio al ver la cara de su entrenador, este le dio su pokeball. Red sabia que Mewtwo era inmortal al paso del tiempo gracias al ADN de Mew, y ahora seria parte del equipo de su nieto.

-Red: protegelo por favor- le pidio al pokemon.

-Cynthia:... mantenlo a salvo-dijo la mujer embarazada.

El pokemon solo asintio con fuerza. Era hora de demostras a uno de sus dos hermanos Mewtwo quien era el que mandaba de los tres. tomo su mega piedra Unica y salio del lugar, si tenia que matarlos para que su padre Mew no tuviera que salir y demostrar que ellos los originales sabian que hacer... pues lo haria .

Se dispuso a irse empezando a flotar, y en una onda de choque desapareció volando en una mancha blanca.

~De vuelta a Kalos~

Un lanza llamas azul salia de la boca de Mega Charizard X que fue cortado por Luna, el tipo fuego apenas habia podido tocarla a la tipo hada, los ataques dragon que eran su fuerte no le hacian daño y lostipofuego solo la hacian retroceder. Desde que la tipo hada mega evoluciono para pelear el tipo fuego dragon no habia podido volver a tocarla.

Kichi estaba en su forma base y el psuedo mega legendario estaba en una etapa donde apenas y podia pelear, parecia que de todos los megas de Madara era el mas debil de todos. Incrieble era que estaba cansado pero aun asi estaba en mejor forma que el Pseudolegendario.

Todo era un desastre en la ciudad, llamas y gente debajo de escombros pero aun asi cerca del lugar una mujer de peloblanco con su hijo de pelo bicolor miraba todo desde el lugar mas alejado de la ciudad.

-Zetsu: Madre esta todo saliendo como tu plan?- pregunto el hombre.

-Kaguya: no... jamas pense que el saldria del inframundo, parece que giratina no quiere que mi amado vuelva... incluso revivio al Uchiha Inutil- dijo ella sonriendo- pero... no penso en las consecuensias- dijo ella riendo.

-Zetsu: la locura de revivir, si es algo usual en la gente que regresa de el inframundo- dijo el hombre de pelo blanco.

-Kaguya: bueno... solo necesito la Llave y ese hombre ya la busca para mi, y Toneri arma mi ejercito... sabe que si no lo hace su amada Muere- dijo ella sonriendo.

El hombre solo sonrio para su madre ya que todo salia de acuerdo a su plan, su padre volveria y todo esto se resolvería, y todo el mundo ardería ante ellos dos. Su padre y su madre gobernarian como antes de que los Uzumaki existieran, antes de los hijos de Ashura exitieran, antes de que el guardián negro Rayquaza les diera el poder de encerrarlo y el don del aura.

El hijo de ese hombre, de la creación de Arceus, el hijo humano del dios pokemon, ese ser asquerso que ordeno encerrar a su madre en el ultramundo, el quien dijo que ellos dos salieran de ahi a conquistar en mundo Humano Pokemon estaba mal, ellos por fin terminarían la guerra de hace años.

...esta historia continuara.

fin del capitulo.

notas del autor:

se que el capitulo deberia haber salido la semana pasada pero estuvo ocupado con algunas cosas. Esto habra el arco de Madara-Zombie, donde se explicara que o quien es Kaguya y Zetsu... y la guerra de Cien años atras y antes de eso.

Les gusto la parte de Mito porque a mi me encanto, escribirlo. Ademas imaginar a una niña de 12 años enfrentándose a su mayor miedo para ensear que no es débil y sus pokemon salieron rugiendo fuertes es digno de la hija de Kushina.

Ahora:

¿Que Mega piedra tendra Mewtwo? Ambos en realidad.

¿Kirito es digno rival de Naruto para este arc?.

nos vemos en el proximo capitulo y nos vemos.


	48. Capitulo 47

Capitulo 47- La verdad detrás de todo.

-Ciudad Luminalia-

Todo era un desastre total, el miedo gobernaba en la ciudad principal de Kalos, edificios caen gente desaparecida y algunos cadáveres adornaban las calles de la ciudad de las luces. Los gritos eran eclipsados por las sirenas de las patrullas, la Oficial Jenny ayudaba junto a sus ayudantes a evacuar la ciudad.

Un rugido potente de un perro de cuernos, una tortuga gigante con cañones lanzaba potentes hidrobomba que impactaban contra unos potentes lanzallamas haciendo que una nube de humo apareciera, esta era aprovechaba por un Hiro que lanzaba Hidropulsos a larga distancia como si fuera un franco tirador. Cuando mega-houndoom se levanto rugió y de sus fauces salio un infierno que devoraba todo loque habia en su camino hasta que un ciclón morado que creo una serpiente de tamaño masivo de color verde de absorbió las llamas y las convirtio en un remolino de fuego que se dirigio hacia el tipo siniestro que aullo de dolor.

-Mito:BIEN SIGAMOS ASI... BUBBLE USA HIDROBOMA MIENTRAS GIRA CON GIRO RAPIDO, HIRO USA TOXICO EN EL AIRE JUNTO A HOUNDOOM Y NAI-CHAN USA TORMENTE DE HOJAS COMBINADA CON CICLON... O POR LO MENOS INTÉNTALO- ordeno la chica.

Rápidamente Houndoom esquivo el toxico y una tomenta de hojas sin ciclon todos los ataques y los regreso con un lanzallama pero Bubble esta girando aun frente a el y un potente hidrobomba lo hizo caer al suelo cansadamente. Nai-chan uso por segunda vez el ataque que le ordeno su entrenadora y funciono.

-Houndoom: ``asi que voy a volver a morir... los volvere a ver... por fin juntos...´´-penso el pokemon siniestro mientras todo se volvia negro y dejaba salir su aura hacia donde estaba la chica para poder agradecerlo.

Y asi como ordeno la pelirroja sus pokemon pudieron derrotar al tipo siniestro fuego que solo sonreía por dentro, sentía como su alma recobraba lo que alguna vez fue antes de regresar de la muerte... este sabia que si perdía y volvía morir al fin podría descansar en paz, nunca jamas había estado tan feliz como cuando se reencontró con su manada, con sus crías asesinadas por un Ursaring en el bosque donde vivía en Jhoto...

-Houndoom: ...Gracias...- dijo por su aura, sorprendiendo a la chica que vio como un el tipo fuego siniestro desaparecia en un nube de polvo con una sonrisa.

La pequeña remolino sintio en su cuerpo y en su mente todo el dolor del pokemon fuego, como crecio y conocio a su paraje, el dia que vio a su pareja tener a sus crias, alimentarlas, como cazaban con ella para alimentarlos aunque nunca cazo humanos. Tambien vio el dia que aparecio la manada de Ursaring y con una figura de un pokemon que parecia una cucaracha blanca estaba sonriendo y miraba como todos los de la manada de Houndoom eran destruidos y aniqueilados menos el y su pequeña hija.

Mito reconoció a la pequeña por una marca en el cuarno y fue la Houndoom que la protegio en Sinnoh cuando se perdió junto a la rubia... después de eso vio como cuido a su hija hasta que se unió a una manda y fue a vengar a su familia y manada. Como conoció a Madara y su muerte frente a un mega Gyarados y como en una dimensión que era toda distorsionada un dragón fantasmal los regreso y su mente se perdió en la locura.

-Con Naruto-

Rayos de color amarillo y azul chocaban creando ondas expansivas haciendo que el suelo temblara por completo, llamas moradas eran desviadas a mano limpia mientras todo se quemaba en el suelo como si nada fuera de lo normal pasaba. Era un infierno tanto el suelo como el cielo, no había ningún lugar que estuviera seguro por los ataques que colacionaban haciendo entrecerrar los ojos por el poder que tenia.

Una figura blanca con verde en un gran vestido blanco desviaba todo ataque de fuego azul y morado, incluso alguna veces solo tenia que mover la mano y todo era desviado hacia el otro lado evitando que fuera dañada. Por su parte Kichi tenia un combate contra un pokemon tipo Siniestro mega evolucionado en su forma base siguiendo las ordenes de su entrenador por medio del aura.

Kichi salto rápidamente con su espada de hielo hacia Mega-Tyranitar que temblando se levanto y soltó una llamarada hacia el tipo agua que uso un clon como intercambio y golpeo con un Getsuga Tenshō que hizo retroceder al tipo siniestro que rugió de dolor... pero cayo derrotado por una marea del emperador del tipo agua.

Luna solo miraba seriamente al Mega Charizard X que era poderoso, pero comparado a Natsu era lento y eso lo hacia para ella fácil de esquivar y poder contraatacar fácilmente. La tipo hada quiso finalizar todo usando Fuerza Lunar y con un movimiento de mano un potente ataque le dio al tipo fuego que cayo derrotado por la tipo hada que sonreía por su victoria...

Mewtwo Dark miro esto con una sonrisa y se movió bajo la mirada de su entrenador que asintió, Madara sonrió hacia el rubio que tembló ligeramente al ver el movimiento del tipo Psíquico y el Uchiha sabia que estaba nervioso pero no con miedo o ya habría huido. Quiso felicitarlo por ser un rival digno desde Hashirama hace cincuenta años... pero su mente no lo dejaba decirlo.

-Madara: son poderosos después de dos años... incluso pueden con Charizad y Tyrannitar.-dijo felicitando al chico.

-Naruto: lo se... ¿porque necesitas tantas destrucción?- pregunto el chico.

-Madara: YO NECESITARLA!... por favor esto solo es divertido, yo quiero un mundo unido, donde no haya mas guerra, donde no muera nadie y no sean separados de su familias...- explicaba el Uchiha- he visto la verdad, ella me lo mostró, me enseño su mundo, como todos son iguales y como nos liberaran si el entra... pero ella me traiciono y me mato... ahora le enseñare que ella se equivoco, y mi meta se cumplirá- dijo el uchiha.

Naruto entendió lo que dijo el Uchiha, pero era una locura, ¿todo esto para encontrar la paz en verdad era necesario?... pero al ver la muerte entendió que en verdad no era necesario... solo era necesario hablar... ¿verdad?... no también era imposible... de todas formas el detendría lo que pasaba.

-Naruto: detente esto nada saldrá de esto... detente ahora mismo- ordeno el chico.

El Uchiha iba a contestar cuando una luz azulada los cegó, el Mewtwo negro de Madara sonreía fuertemente y una figura oscura con naranja oscuro se movió en todo el caos y fuego que había en el lugar, caminaba lentamente y todo se oscurecía a su paso, su figura era alta y sus orejas puntiagudas eran mas larga de lo normal en sus pecho una armadura morada oscura con puntas naranjas era visible y su cola largamente morada ahora tenia un color naranja al final.

-Naruto:... Mierda...- fue lo que pudo decir antes de que todos fueran lanzados hacia atras.

Mewtwo Dark X sonreía, y en su mano derecha tenia una Aura esfera y en la derecha tenia un rayo de hielo comprimido que se hacia mas pequeño compactándose más y haciéndose mas fuerte y sonrió malvadamente.

En un destello de velocidad increible apareció impactando una aura esfera en la espalda de Luna mandándola contra edifico el cual trapazo fácilmente hasta chocar con una pared un poco lejos del lugar, Kichi intento atacarlo y todos sus clones fueron destruidos con un chasquido que era muestra de su Psicocorte, y un rayohielo mando contra una pila de escombros a Kichi gruñendo de dolor. Naruto miro esto con asombro y temor... aun asi el tenia que pelear.

-Naruto:... esto se acaba de complicar aun más...- dijo viendo como Kichi se levantaba temblando y Luna apenas y se mantenía de pie respirando lentamente.

Empezó a flotar hacia el cielo mientras movía su dedo al ritmo de un metrónomo y una esfera dorada empezó a aparecer en su mano... Kichi cayo al suelo junto a Luna viendo el ataque representativo de Arceus... Sentencia en las manos del pokemon oscuro.

Todos en la ciudad miraron como el tipo Psiquico sonriera como loco solo esperando la orden para destruir toda la ciudad con su mano... Madara sonreía, y decidió decir la verdad antes de matar a todos.

-Madara:... Mocoso, tu el Uzumaki que tenia que detenerme para poder detener a Kaguya la esposa de Necrozma o Pareja lo que tengan los ultra entes... tu descendiente de Hagoromo... moriras a mano de un Uchiha, el tio abuelo de uno de los que ordeno matara tus padres, aunque fue una pena que murieran... la mocosa era una gran entrenadora y Minato... hijo de mi hija... lastima que haya muerto... y ahora te dire la verdad- dijo sonriendo el Uchiha. Aunque Naruto no salia de que era BisNieto de Madara y... ¿quien demonio es Hagoromo o Necrozma?.- Yo trabajaba para Pheromosa o como se hace llamar en el mundo Humano... Kaguya, ella esta intentando traer a su esposo opareja... como demonio sea... ha nuestro mundo y traer la paz... mi sueño, por el que vivi y sacrique mi matrimonnio con LilithNamikaze... incluso deje a mi clan.- dijo el serio pero se podia ver que dejo caer una lagrima al decir el nombre de su esposa.

Naruto no sabia que pensar todo era increíble, todo lo que decía madara tenia sentido,incluso el nombre de la abuela de su padre coincidía... Lilith Namikaze... pero Pheromosa, Ultra Entes eso era extraño... que seguirira que Jiraiya fuera su Abuelo y el padre de su padre.

-Madara: y ahora me doy cuenta que todo por lo que lucho, por que mi hermano murio en la guerra por proteger Unova en la guerra contra Tunod y Rankor... laguerra cambio a todos... solo conoci a mi hija meses antes de ir a la guerra y casi muero con mi hermano... ella me salvo y me mostro todo... Kaguya me dijo que Hikari no moriria si la ayudaba... no sabia que ella mato a mi hija hace veinte años... todo es su culpa y tu me quieres detener- dijo el empezando triste pero su voz cambio junto a sus ojos mostrando locura...- no dejare que mi Hikari-Chan haya muerto por Nada... Conseguiri el mundo perfecto Jajajajajajaj JejejejAaa Jajajajajajaja... jajejajajaja.. - dijo tomándose la cabeza mientras se reía como loco y bajo la mano dando la orden de atacar a Mewtwo.

Naruto miro a Kichi que asintio y un remolino brillo fuertemente y un Greninja con ojos naranjas y kichi empezo a tomar similitudes con su entrenador des sus ojos y su piel imito el color de su sudadera naranja, su parpados también lo hicieron,una x en su pierna naranja se formo y un remolino blanco como el símbolo del clan se formo en su brazo izquierdo asi como alguna mancha blanco como si fuera una venda. En su mano se empezo a formar un remolino de agua.

-Naruto: Detendremos esto a como sea Kichi... Luna tu tambien... no dejare que esto acabe aqui- dijo el chico.- Rasengan supremo del agua y Luna... Fuerza Lunar con todo tu poder- ordeno el chico dando poder a los pokemon por medio de su aura como le enseño su abuelo.

Cuando la sentencia empezó a caer Kichi salto y con toda su fuerza impacto el ataque supremo, Luna dejaba caer el ataque tipo hada que lo debilitaba porque según parecía era sentencia dragon, pero aun así era demasiado poderoso para detenerlo... todo temblaba Naruto gruñía de dolor... su cuerpo como el de Kichi sentía el calor del ataque y sobre todo el poder que tenia en el... aun así detuvieron el ataque del tipo dragon desaparenciendolo.

Naruto sonrio cuando toco el suelo dejando su transformación por la perdida de poder escupió un poco de sangre... pero se escucho un sonido de energía creciente en el cielo... Mewtwo Dark X volvía hacer metrónomo y volvía a poder usar sentencia... todo empezaba a temblar otra vez.

Mito corrió todo lo que pudo hasta donde estaba su hermano y lo abrazo, no sabia que pasaría pero estaba junto a su hermano que con sangre en su boca le dioun beso en la frente, y Luna como Kichi se acercaron a su entrenador viendo el ataque masivo junto a Hiro, Bubble y Nai-Chan esperando que terminara todo.

Cuando el pokemon oscuro bajo el ataque y ahora la esfera gigante de energia Rosada que era muestra de sentencia estaba por tocar los edificios y Naruto como Mito se abrazaban el ataque desaperecio totalmente... solo una brisa de aire paso haciendo que Naruto abra los ojos con asombro dejando a todos dejar un suspiro por lo que habia pasado.

Pudieron ver a un pokemon que compartía similitudes con el mewtwo oscuro pero la diferencia era que no tenia cola bajando de su cadera, en realidad tenia una saliendo de su cabeza que tenia un cintillo morado pasando encima de esta, Naruto sonrió al verlo... todo parecia mejorar.

-Mewtwo: ...desvié el ataque al mar...- dijo el Mewtwo y vio a Naruto para decir- ...Lamento llegar tarde Maestro...- dijo el pokemon en forma única sonriendo.

-Naruto:... No llegas justo a tiempo... Mewtwo... ``Z´´- dijo el chico.

Mito sonriendo pensando que parecía una reunión padre-hijo sobretodo seria si fuera su padre quien estuviera al frente.

cerca de ellos una cucaracha blanca al fin si ilusion de humana se dejo ver junto a un payaso que también dejo su ilusión... ambos miraban con seriedad hacia el rubio que tenia a un Mewtwo Z, ahora toda su diversión se fue por culpa del Uchiha ahora tendría que matarlo rápido... Otra vez.

-Kaguya: Volverás al infierno otra vez Madara-kun, de donde nunca debiste escapar- dijo ella sonriendo.

Se movió dirigiéndose hacia donde estaba el Uchiha y creando en su mano un hiperrayo que destruiria todo, pero para no llamar la atención se movió lenta y elegantemente con su ilusión por la parte de atras de la ciudad... dejando ir el ataque tipo normal los mataría a todos y podría recuperar a su amado.

-Una cueva en algun lado de Kalos-

Lucy estaba frente a una llave en un altar cuando una criatura verde en forma de una bacteria de un ojo se acerco sonriendo... la vio y una vox tranquila salio de ella asustandola.

 **-Zygarde: BIENBENIDA LUCY LAYLA HEARTHFILIA, DUODÉCIMA SEGUNDA HIJA DE LA FAMILIA HEARTHFILIA, PROTECTORA DE LA LLAVE PROHIBIDA Y ELEGIDA DE RAIKUO... SOY ZYGARDE PROTECTOR DE KALOS Y ESPERO QUE ESTÉS LISTA PARA TU PRUEBA- dijo el pokemon legendario.**

La rubiajunto a Lola(Buneary) miraba todo con miedo y respeto. El pequeño que formaba parte del ser legendario se bajo del altar dejando ver una llave dorada con un simbolo del remolino que habia visto en un joven rubio de ojos azules hace años.

 **-Zygarde: no es momento de dudar Lucy Hearhfilia, tu pareja destina, el chico de ojos azules del remolino esta enfrentando su primera prueba ahora, es tu turno elegida del corazon de oro y muestra que la familia de Corazon siempre a sido digna de ser escogida por el alma que cuida al mundo- dijo el caminando hacia una runa en la cueva.**

Lachica dudaba si seguirlo o no hasta que recordó el campamento en Jhoto y un rubio de ojos azules con un remolino en su espalda que siempre la cuido y prometió casarse con ella cuando fueran mayores vino a su mente.

-Lucy:... Naruto-Kun.-dijo ella y siguio al chico ya que supo de quien hablaba el pokemon.

Sin saber nada ella entrelazo su destino con el remolino que es cubierto por en dragón negro y ella un corazón dorado cuidado por el ave de fuego, que juntos detendría al ser oscuro junto a otras almas como hacer 180 años... como hace 500 años antes de esa vez y 250 antes de esa vez.

 **...Esta historia continuara.**

 **Fin del Capitulo 47.**

 **Notas del Autor:**

 **Espero que el capitulo les haya gustado, sobretodo porque fue dificil de escribir ya que no se mucho sobre los ultra entes y aunque he leido mucho para saber de ellos, ser de otra dimension deja demasiado abierto como ser criaturas al nivel de los legendarios.**

 **Ahora saben quien en verdad es Kaguya y cuando ella aparezca todo se entenderá a fondo... por cierto ¿que Legendario o Único debería tener Mito?... ¿quien de los dos deberia Tener a Zoroa? y sobretodo... ¿Un Houndour para Mito?.**

 **No olviden su voto y su comentario... nos vemos la próxima semana.**


	49. Capitulo 48

Capitulo 48- El fin de la Mascara.

-Cueva desconocida, Kalos.-

La rubiade ojoscafe seguia al pokemon verde mientras trozos de imagenes pasaban por toda la cueva, unas donde ella abrazaba a una pequeña niña mientras un dragon negro rugia, otra donde cai de una torre y su mejor amigo Natsu la salvaba hasta una donde un Rubio de ojsazulesy ella misma abrian una puerta y un dragón negro junto a un ciervo azul con blanco con aspas en forma de X detenian a un monstruo en negro en forma de prisma. 

-Zygarde: Estas son todas tu vida- dijo- desde antes de que padre existiera el mundo existe y las realidades infinitas tambien... no sabemos como pero las dimensiones que conectan a esta se presentan en esta cueva como en lo mas profundo de Isla Espuma- dijo el legendario.

-Lucy: esas son mis vidas... es increible... pero porque el siempre esta conmigo... y con ellas- dijo ella apuntando a la representacion del rubio. 

El Uzumaki siempre tenia a las mismas Chicas Junto a el... siempre tambien aparecian esas tres figuras humanas ademas, una qullevaba un remolino, una con un simbolo del yin y yang con ojos perlas y una mujer castaña de ojos perlas.

-Zygarde: son las parejas destinadas, el alma del Joven Uzumaki siempre esta incompleta y ustedes son quienes lo completan... las seis rubias... la pelirroja, la castaña, pelinegra, pelinaranja y albina, juntos forman doce estrellas, el alma que vive en el firmamento, quienes estan destinados a traer al mundo a los que protegerán a los humanos hasta que el muera junto a sus parejas y tenga que volver al mundo-explico el guardián de Kalos.

-Lucy: que...? ¿Soy parte de un Harem?- pregunto la chica.

-Zygarde:... No... bueno si... bueno... no eres parte de una sola alma- explico la celula de Zygarde.

Ambos siguieron caminando por un camino de la cueva, hasta que la celula llego a un lugar que tenia una entrada en un cristal y un hueco en el techo, esto parecia un volcan pero no tenia un lago de magma.

-Lucy: y ahora...?- pregunto la chica.

El pokemon sonrió cuando una melodía sonó sola en la cueva, los huecos de la cueva dejaban salir una melodia cuando las pequeñas corriente de aire pasaban por ella(busquen la cancion de Tapion... reproduzcan), la melodia era suave y trasnmitia una nostalgia y tristza extraña que llenaba el ambiente.

El cielo claro del dia fue oscurecido hasta que el sol parecía una luna, suavemente empezo a desecender un dragon negro que brillaba con algunos detalles naranja como si fuera fuego, truenos caian del cielo haciendo temblar a la chica. 

  
  


Como si fuera poco el espejo empezo a quebrarse y un paisaje hermoso que fue cubierto por una hermosa luz de arcoiris y una niebla rosada dejo ver a un ciervo celeste con blanco, sus aspas con colores naranja, morado, rojo y celeste en las puntas resplandecía haciendo temblar a la chica rubia por semejante ejemplar.

  
  


-Zygarde: te presento a Xernear el guardian del valle de las almas dentro del mundo espejo y a Rayquaza el guardián negro del mundo... ambos miraran dentro de tu alma y verán dentro de tu alma y sabremos si eres digna de tener la llave Dorada- dijo el protector de Kalos.

(si reproducción la canción ya la pueden parar... o sigan escuchándola es su decisión)

Lo ultimo que supo la chica fue que una luzdorada cubrio sus ojos y empezó a ver como un niño de seis años era perseguido por su pueblo.... como peleaba contra una mujer con tres ojos... como conocia a una rubia en un gremio...como se declaro en una prisión en otra dimensión... como entraban a los juegos mágicos... como el rubio detuvo con su cuerpo una lanza negra perforandolo y como ella mataba una chica de ojos blancos.

Despues vio comoun rubio abria los ojos para poner su cuerpo frente a una pelirroja cuando unaluz blanca intentaba matarlos y su vista se sincronizo con un recuerdo de este.

-Hace doce años, Pueblo Paleta, Kanto-

El rio tranquilo de pueblo paleta que llevaba al mar de Kanto hacia isla Canela, dos rubios de ojos azules estaban pescando frente a la orilla mientras una rubia cocinaba mientras una pequeña pelirroja jugaba bajo el cuidado de un Dragonite. 

-Minato: es hermoso... el tiempo que pasas con tu familia es precioso Naruto, no lo olvides- dijo el rubio mayor, su hijo lo vio con una mirada confusa.

-Naruto: no entiendo Tou-san...siempre estaremos juntos-dijo el niño sonriendo.

-Minato: no Naruto... un dia Mama y yo nos iremos, cuando eso pase solo estaran Mito y tú- dijo el hombre mayor, haciendo que el niño dejara salir unas lagrimas de tristeza.

-Naruto: pero no quiero que se vayan... no quiero perderlos a ti y a mami- dijo el chico desesperado, no quiero-dijo el chico llorando.

-Minato: Naruto... se que es malo pero eres el hermano mayor de Mito y tienes que ser fuerte... eres mi hijo y el de Kushina... eres mas fuerte de lo que crees y puedes cuidar a tu hermana- dijo el Namikaze y Naruto se rió y con una voz fuerte y confiable le contesto:

-Naruto: Con mi vida- dijo el chico y Minato se rio. La voz de Kushina fue clara.

-Kushina: ¡LA COMIDA ESTA LISTA VENGAN A COMER!- grito la Uzumaki sonriendo.

-Leaf: ¡A COMEL!-grito aplaudiendo la pequeña.

-Minato: Vamos Naruto... tu madre debe estar impaciente a que lleguemos y con lo de Mito.... antes de Morir tienes que casarte y darme Nieto- dijo el Rubio, Naruto Arrugo la cara con asco.

-Kushina:NO LE METAS IDEAS A NARUTO-CHAN MINATO NAMIKAZE, MI BEBE NO TENDRA HIJOS HASTA QUE TENGA TREITA Y SEA CAMPEON DEL MUNDO...ADEMAS LA MUJER DE MI HIJO DEBE PODER DERROTAR A DRAGONITE Y A MI EQUIPO COMPLETO ANTES DE CASARCE CON MI BEBE- grito la Uzumaki levantando una paila como espada y Mito la Imito con su biberón haciendo temblar a Minato que asintio.

-Actualidad.... Ciudad Luminalia-

Un rubio puso su cuerpo frente a su hermana que loabrazo con fuerza mientras Mewtwo Z corto el Hiperrayo con un psicorte y protegio la ciudad con un Proteccion.

Lastimosamente el cuerpo de Madara se empezaba a desvanecer así como los cuerpos de Tyranitar y Charizard X desvaneciéndose noqueados, MewTwo X miraba a su hermano con una sonrisa mientras se elevaba y usaba teletrasportacion para irse del lugar.

En otro lado de la Ciudad un Mega Gyarados rugia enfrente de sus rivalesnoqueados, Hidan miraba serioa Nagato mientras que Konan juntoatobis usaban a Salamance y Emboar para capturar a los miembros restante de Akatsuki.

Los dos exmiembros que capturarban a los malvados miembros del grupo miraban como todos se alejaba suavemente mientras un pokmeon se desvanecia en el aire.

-Nagato: Konan.... busca a Naruto ¡YA!- grito el preocupado ya que todo habia acabado.

-Cueva desconocida, Kalos.-

La chica Jadeaba mientras todos los recuerdos del rubio de todas las dimensiones pasaban por su cabeza, no sabia porque pero sentia todo dolor de ella dentro de ella y no podia dejarlo salir.

-Lucy: ¿porque?.... ¿porque tengo que sentir este odio y rencor de esta persona?- pregunto ella tristemente tocando en pecho donde esta su corazon.

-Zygarde: Debes encontrar paz en tu corazon... al hacerlo entenderás porque te enseñamos este dolor- dijo el pokemon.

La chica cerro los ojos y volvio a entrar al mundo donde todas esas imagenes y sentimientos pasaban, todo era horrible, miro desde una pelirroja dejando a su hijo porque creia que era la reencarnacion de un zorro, otra donde estos padres lo olvidavan a favor de sus hermanos y una donde una pelirrosa se caso con este para despues engañarlo con su mejor amigo que habia traicionado la aldea.

Tantas vidas, tantas realidades y el siempre sufria hasta que llegaba a conocer a una de estas chicas, una donde conocia a una pelo rojo que era una demonio y lo ayudaba a superar todo hasta que enfrento a un dragon que era el fin de toda la realidad... Una donde sufría y se enamoro de una rubia... habia un monto de estas pero siempre ganaba el corazon de esta y se casaban, ya sea una de una flor del desierto o un lirio de fuego, otras donde se convertia pirata y se enamoraba de la navegante y la historiadora.

Incluso otras donde se enamoraba de una peli miel cuando llego de otra dimensión, otra donde el se enamoraba de una chica de un dojo por que lograba derrotar a su abuelo después de años... es raro que siempre conociera a la chica que seria su esposa después de caer en la nueva dimensión.

La chica vio como el joven rubio siempre había aceptado esa oscuridad de los sentimientos oscuros para poder seguir adelante... Ella cerro los ojos y dejo que los sentimientos dentro de ella siguieran su curso hasta llegar al punto donde era necesario... comprender el dolor del chico.

-Zygarde: Parece que al fin sabes lo que es necesario...- dijo el guardián de Kalos sonriendo.

Cuando la chica abrió los ojos pudo ver como una llave dorada se formaba de la luz de arco iris que salían de las asta del ciervo legendario. Una luz dorada brillo fuertemente al terminar de formarse, ella con un sentimiento confuso dentro de ella levanto la vista hasta donde estaban los tres pokemon legendarios donde el ciervo fue el que hablo:

-Xerneas: Ahora Joven Lucy Heartfillia... ustedtiene la llave del ultramundo, tu mision es proteger la llave hasta que el niño escogido por padre tenga que abrir el portal para que la guerra final termine y con ella la paz que tanto ha dilatado en llegar sea verdadera-dijo este caminando hacia donde estaba el espejo....-.... en un bosque lejano, muy joven comparado a los demás estare esperando a que lleguen ustedes dos junto a la pequeña Marea... nos veremos Lucy Heartfillia- dijo el pokemon.

UN rugido de Rayquaza oscureció todo y el pokemon Hada como el dragon dejaron el lugar asustando a la chica que vio como estaba parada frente al altar de la cueva, entonces entendió como todo fue una ilusión,pero vio como la llave dorada estaba ahí... esperando a que la tomara. 

-Zygarde: te espera a que la tomes, Tú Lucy Heartfillia debes buscar al legado de Ashura... tu mision es encontrarlo y ayudarlo hasta que este listo para su mision- dijo este y ella asintio- y es tu eleccion si.................., tu decides- dijo el ser verde.

La chica sonrojada solo asintio para darse la vuelta ya habiendo guardado la llave salio de la cueva que solo su familia tenia conocimiento donde quedaba, ahora la chica rubia salia corriendo hacia el pueblo mas cercano para poder irse hacia la ciudad Luminalia donde ella tendría su siguiente concurso.

-Ciudad Luminalia-

Mito abrazaba a su hermano mientras esta esta siendo revisada por Konan, la pequeña habia sido lastimada por los ataques del tipo fuego, lapequeña pelirroja miraba a su hermano que le pedia a Luna ir a traer sus mochilas de ciudad Shalour.

-Mito: Hermano.... ¿A donde iremos ahora?- pregunto la pelirroja.

-Naruto: pues... iremos por la medalla Hoja en Ciudad Tempera, entrenaremos un tiempo en ciudad tempera hasta que tengamos que venir a Ciudad Luminalia, entonces ganare mi quienta medalla y tu entraras al torneo de Luminalia- dijo el chico.

Mito asintio comprendiendo que era una buena idea, ademas le daria tiempo de elegir quienes serian sus tres pokemon para el torneo de Luminalia, la chica pelirroja sabia que Bubble era un pokemon que podia ocupar para el torneo como Nai-chan, ella buscaba la forma de tener un nuevo pokemon para poder ganar la clasifiacion, aunquet enia a Bugs el no era un pokemon para combatir en combates si no que era un pokemon que siempre le ayudaba a investigar cuando ella salia a buscar pokemons raros y estudiar sus comportamiento.

...Esta historia continuara.

fin del capitulo 48.

Notas del autor:

Hola a todos como estan... les traigo el capitulo 48, de aqui en adelante miraremos que Lucy es importante igual que todas las chicas del rubio tienen una relacion mucha mas alla de ser necesarias para el Harem...bueno si es por eso.

Ahora lo importante es que viene el torneo de Luminalia, ademas de eso esta quien sera el rival de Mito... tal vez un legado de un entrenador... y pregunta:

¿Articcuno, Suicune o Shaymin para Mito?.

Nos vemos la proxima semana y no olviden su voto.

  
  


  
  


  
  


  
  



	50. Capitulo 49

Capitulo 49- Camino a Ciudad Luminalia.

-30 de Abril, Ruta 13, Campamento de los hermanos Uzumaki-

Un Zorrito negro con mechón azul caminaba por el bosque mientras buscaba un par de bayas para comer, el pobre ya no podía acercarse a su lugar favorito para comer porque una Manada de Ursaring había empezado a vivir en el lugar y aunque le encantaba hacerle bromas con su habilidad de crear ilusiones para darle tiempo de tomar bayas y poder comer, ahora tenia que buscar bayas a lo largo del bosque para lograr comer. Un sonido retumbo en el lugar mientras el se dirigía al lugar para ver que era.

Un trueno caía del cielo rumbo a una serpiente de gran tamaño mientras esta creaba un remolino de color morado. Ambos ataques chocaron creando una nube de humo, el pequeño pokemon que lanzo el ataque respiraba lentamente ya que no tenia suficiente energía para mandar otra ataque así. En otro lado estaba Bugs lanzando Disparo Lodo como pistolas hacia unos blancos que lo golpeaban en el centro, aunque también tenia que golpearlo mientras se movían de un lado a otro. Entonces su entrenadora de pelo rojo hablo.

-Mito: Vamos Lux no pueden ser 10 truenos tu limite, debemos alargarlo a lo menos 16- dijo ella con fuerza mientras el pequeño solo asentía.- Nai-chan... Ahora como dijo mi hermano entrenaremos en usar Lluvia Hoja y Planta Feroz sin tener que descansar en el próximo turno- dijo ella mientras ambos pokemon asentían. 

Al otro lado del campamento se encontraban Hiro(Frogadier de Mito) y Bubble(Blastoise de Mito) enfrentándose a Kichi que solo se defendía de los dos usando su Katana Hielo y Doble equipo sin poder usar otros movimientos. 

El resto del equipo de Naruto entrenaban en equipo, bueno King(Nidorino) junto a Rider(Mimikyu) y Shiro(Braixen) formaron un equipo para poder derrotar a Z(MewTwo) que solo lanzaba Psico Corte hacia ellos y estos intentaba atacarlo en conjunto pero aun asi Z era demasiado rápido para ellos.

-Naruto: Bubble tienes que poder hacer Foco resplandor mas rápido, y tu Hiro tenemos que hacer mas rápido en reflejos para que no tengas que recibir muchos golpes- dijo el y ambos pokemon asintieron.

Mito llego junto a su hermano para decirle que ya era de comer, todos los pokemon se relajaron mientras comían para poder entrenar mas adelante. Z el pokemon único del rubio miraba un pequeño arbusto que parecía extraño que no estaba cuando ''entreno''(jugó más bien) con los demás pokemon. Miro como un pokemon con apariencia de zorrito miraba como este comía se detuvo para ver al rubio con un ganas de acercarse pero se escondió otra vez para seguir comiendo.

Z solo miro al pokemon sin saber que decir... sentía que era necesario en el equipo pero que si hacia algo alteraría el destino cualquier cosa.

-Mito: nos iremos pronto Hermano?- pregunto Mito a su hermano que solo asintió- Entonces preparare todo para nuestra salida del lugar, Bugs... Una Zanahoria si me ayudas- dijo ella sonriendo.

Bugs solo saco un cartel que decía: ''3 o no hay trato''. Mito asintió mientras recogía las cosas de cocinar y de comer y su hermano guardaba lo demás en sus capsulas de viaje(Hostia si tienen la tecnología de guardar las cosas en capsulas como en DBZ... apoco pensaron que todo cabía en la mochila por magia).

-Ruta 16, Kalos-

Una rubia de ojos café estaba dándole de comer a sus pokemons, cerca de un pequeño rio donde su recien capturado Feebas y Klefi. Ella descansaba en el Senda melancolía, la rubia sonrio al ver a su feebas quien tenia el nombre de madrina Acuario.

La chica de cabello rubio solo comía mientras sin que ella supiera un pokemon, un pequeño pero oscuro pokemon la observaba. Este solo dejaba que sus ojos brillaban en rojo y de color negro. 

-Lucy: algun dias seras hermosa Feebas, te juro que ahora eres linda pero cuando termines de crecer seras hermosa- le dijo sonriendo la chica a su pokemon que la vio con una sonrisa.

La compañera de viaje de la chica solo rio por eso... ¿compañera de viaje?, si hace poco Lucy se encontro con una mujer joven, de una tez muy blanca, con ojos azules y cabellera de un tono rubio algo oscurecido y aunque no es muy alta, tiene una línea muy definida y posee pechos grandes. Su nombre es Miu Furinji entrenadora de Jhoto que se especializa en pokemon del tipo lucha entrenada por el ex campeón invencible Hayato Furinji, la chica la tenia un sueño de ser lider de un Gimnasio del tipo lucha. 

  
  


-Miu: eres muy Linda con ella Lucy-san, la quieres tanto como yo quiero a Kitty-chan.... verdad Kitty- dijo ella sonriendo mientras le hacia caricias a su Littlen.

-Lucy: Jejeje... bueno posiblemente- dijo ella mientras se reía de lo que decía su compañera.

-Miu: Lucy-san... ¿a que vamos a Luminalia?, tu no combates en los gimnasios y tampoco tienes un performer en ciudad Luminalia... ya tienes tus 3 llaves y no necesitas nada en la ciudad- dijo ella.

-Lucy: necesito ir a ciudad Luminalia... mi destino requiere que vaya a ella y me encuentre con alguien- dijo ella tranquilamente mientras tocaba la llave en su bolsillo secreto.

-Miu: no puedo creerlo... crees en el amor a primera vista es tan lindo- dijo ella con sus ojos en forma de corazon.- ¡eres como yo!, tu tambien buscas a alguien que te quiera... yo creia que Kenichi-san iba a ser mi Click, pero... el sale con Renka Ma... y se quieren mucho.- dijo ella tristemente.

-Lucy: bueno... tal vez lo encuentres en la ciudad- dijo ella sonriendo a su amiga y compañera.

Lo que la rubia no sabia era que ella estaba diciendo algo que podria hacerse realidad...

\--Ciudad Romantis-

Un joven en sus años de adolescencia con un cuerpo promedio, de pelo corto castaño con varios flequillos que cubren parcialmente sus cejas y dos extensiones de cabello que cuelgan paralelamente a su nuca y ojos marrones. Este estaba viendo junto a sus amigos Matsuda y Motohama estos miraban a Akeno Himejima mientras se cambiaba al lado del cuarto de esta donde hicieron unos hoyos pequeños para espias.

-Matsuda: y entonces Issei... ¿cuando te tiraras a Rias?- pregunto el pelon del grupo.

-Motohama: Cierto... si no lo haces tu otro se adelantara y le quitara la virginidad a Rias Oppai-sama, y sera antes de ese torneo- dijo el de lentes.

-Issei: No se preocupen... Rias sera mia, y mi camino a tener el harem mas grande en el mundo empezara- dijo sonriente.

-Matsuda:No olvides que tienes que ganar el torneo y compartir a las mujeres con nosotros- dijo el pelon sonriendo.

-Issei: si... tambien hare eso- dijo el sonriendo.

-Motohama: Ganale a Riser y todo sera facil... solo faltan tres meses para que empiece el torneo- dijo el sonriendo.

-Issei: Ese Principito no es nada comparado conmigo... ademas todo esta calculado- dijo el castaño.

-Motohama: solo recuerda que si tu la cagas y nos descubren... no solo iremos nosotros presos... tu iras con nosotros por drogar mujeres y...- fue interrumpido por Issei.

-Issei: si tirármelas... crees que eso es raro, Mi jefa dijo que es normal... que con su ayuda ganare poder- dijo el sonriendo como loco.

-Motohama: ¿tu jefa?- pregunto el de lentes.

-Issei: Kaguya- dijo sonriendo.

Y los dos amigos del trio no sabían que iba a pasar con ellos después de esa risa malévola... bueno después de que Akeno se dio cuenta que ellos la espiaban cambiándose sabían que seguía.

-Cerca de Ciudad Luminalia-

Cierto Chespin seguía a un Bunnelby que solo se metió en un arbusto y el tipo planta lo siguió y se encontró con el Bunnelby esperándolo con una camisa blanca y una silla de barbería, este se sento en la silla sin saber porque todo era asi y cuando se dio cuenta tenia al conejo en la cabeza usando sus pies para masejaerla.

  
  


  
  


Mito le grito que no siguiera con las bromas a su pokemon mientras miraba eso con asombro... ella suspiro y regreso a su pokemon a la pokeball. Miro al rubio originario de ciudad Luminalia y le pidió perdón por lo que había hecho su pokemon.

Mito y su hermano habian encontrado a Ash y su grupo más Serena y Shauna a mitad del camino ya que ellos estaban reuperando al pikachu de Ash del equipo rocket.

-Naruto: espera... me estas diciendo que el equipo rocket lleva 7 años intentando robar a tu pikachu... ¿es una broma?- pregunto el.

-Ash: que claro que no... ellos solo vuelven y lo intenta cada dia- dijo el.

-Naruto: ¿porque lo harian?, digo tu pikachu es fuerte pero hay pokemon mas fuerte en el mundo... el Pikachu de Ryan(Nombre impuesto por mi al personaje de pokemon Glazed) tiene un Pikachu con bufanda roja que usando Plancha Electrica le gana a tu charizad- dijo el sonriendo.

-Ash: ¿ens erio?... ¡wow eso debe ser asombroso!- dijo el chico de Kanto.

-Naruto: en serio solo buscan a tu Pikachu... ¿no quieren Matarte o algo asi?, diablos incluso pueden querer algo peor- dijo el serio.

-Ash: ¿peor?...-pregunto el.

-Naruto: si... adoptarte... diablos eso seria terrible, la señora Delia nos dice que eres un vago y que gracias a Arceus viajas porque sino... seguro solo dormirías casi todo el día mientras lees manga- dijo el.

Ash cayo al suelo por lo que dijo el rubio... era eso lo que hacia el Azabache cuando estaba en casa después de un viaje... diablos su madre de seguro se quejaba que no limpiaba cuando estaba en casa ya que siempre le mandaba dinero a fin de mes de lo que ganaba por ser un entrenador.

Todos llegaron a la entrada de ciudad Luminalia, lo que era increíble fue ver como muchos chicos de la edad de Mito entraban a la ciudad, lo que mas le llamo la atención al rubio fueron dos chicos castaños que eran mellizos o gemelos... lo que fuera estaban entrando con un chico de pelo celeste.

  
  


-Castaña: Vamos Dipper, tu también Soul, debes estar ansioso... tu madre debe de estar orgullosa, tambien yo tu novia lo estoy- dijo la chica.

-Dipper: Mabel, debes de entender que el no te hará caso- dijo el castaño hermano de chica.

  
  


-Soul: Mama no le da importancia a eso, ademas mabel... ya te dije estoy viajando para ser el campeon, no busco novia- dijo el chico de pelo celeste de 12 años de Jhoto- Ademas mama esta ocupada siendo la Profesora Crystal para estar ocupada viendo a su hijo ganar el torneo Luminalia- dijo el sonriendo.

El rubio sintio las auras de esos chicos y supo que Mito hubiera estado en problemas para ganar el torneo si no hubiera entrenado con el, incluso sentia que ellos eran entrenadores con experiencia que no tenia su hermana.

-Naruto:.... mierda esto sera difícil para Mito... pero debe ser interesante para Mi- dijo el pensando en los combate que podría ver.

...Esta historia continuara.

Fin del capitulo 49.

Notas del autor:

Hola a todos...wow ya paso una semana desde que subi capitulo... tal vez un poco más. Ahora le toca a Mito ser la estrella de un pequeño grupo de Capitulos ya que es torneo...

¿Que piensan de los nuevos Personajes?, Soul es Hijo de Crytal la personaje femenina original de la saga de los juegos... ya saben crytal de los juegos Poekomn Oro, Plata y Cristal. Dipper y Mabel Pines no necesitan presentacion o si.

Ahora una Pregunta:

¿que les parecio que Miu viajara con Lucy?.

Nos vemos pronto.... No olviden su Voto y comentario,, Chao-Chao.

  
  



	51. Capitulo 50

Capitulo 50-

-º3 dias después, Centro Pokemon de Ciudad Luminaliaº-

Una pelirroja se levantaba de su cama totalmente nerviosa, no sabia que hacer para poder tranquilizarse y lo peor de todo es que sabia que hoy era el día mas importante en su corta carrera como entrenadora. Su Pichu llamado Lux se encontraba abrazandola para poder ayudarla a levantanse de su cama.

-Mito: Estoy tan nerviosa...- dijo ella suspirando.

-Lux: Pichu Pi- dijo el pequeño levaantando un puño.

-Mito: yo tambien estoy lista... Nai y Bubble estan preparados para el combate quien me preocupa es Hiro... el es fuerte pero no se si llevar dos tipos Agua al combate...- dijo ella.

-Lux: Pi pi Pichu chu- dijo el señalandose a si mismo.

-Mito: Si se que estas preparado... pero eres aun muy chico...- dijo ella y este hizo un puchero.- ok... confiare en ti Lux... no pierda-dijo ella sonriendo a su pokemon que asintió contento.

La puerta del cuarto de Mito, en la puerta un rubio de ojos azules miraba a su hermana con confianza y cariño, transmitiéndole la confianza que necesitaba para ganar.

-NAruto: hora de Irnos Mito... la apertura sera pronto- dijo el chico, y su hermana sonrio tomando sus cosas lista para su primer combate...

-ºRancho Uzumaki, Pueblo Paleta, Kanto-

Una rubia de gran tamaño estaba preparando la cena en la cocina mientras era ayudada por una albina, dos pelirrubias y una castaña.

La rubia sonria mientras Ino y Temari estaban preparando el pollo y Mirajane esta terminado la ensalada, por otro lado Nami y Robin estaban arreglando la sala para ver el evento del torneo Clasificatorio de Ciudad Luminalia... MIto era el tercer combate.

-TSunade:estoy tan nerviosa...- dijo la Senju.

-Mira: no puedo creer que Mito-chan tendrá su primer combate hoy- dijo ella sonriendo.

-Temari: Ganara... estoy segura...- dijo la rubia.

-Ino: no importa quien sea esa tan Mabel Pines... Mito la derrotara y pasara a la siguiente ronda...- dijo la Uzumaki sonriendo.

-Tsunade: si es increible... han pasado cuatro meses desde que se fue con su hermano y ahora esta intentando clasificar a un mundial...- dijo ella orgullosa.

-Ino: yo no puedo creer que Cynthia se fue con Red dejando a Lian con su abuela...- dijo ella frunciendo el ceño.

-Tsunade:Tenia que hacerlo aun es la campeona de Sinnoh... ademas Lian-chan es tan bonito que hasta a ella le duele dejarlo- dijo la senju.

-Mirajane: si... si ella no llega Naruto sospechara... tenemos que ser cuidadosas, Madara murió pero el señor descubrió que alguien llamada Kaguya esta haciendo estragos con un ayudante desconocido- dijo la albina.

-Nami: puede ser pero ahora tenemos que pensar que hacer con ustedes cuatro... aun están en sus últimos meses... solo Ino-chan esta apunto de dar a luz en algunas semanas, Leaf-han esta un poco cerca tambien... dos meses mas- dijo ella sonriendo.

-Temari:... creo que el mio podría adelantarse como Cinthya... lo más seguro que cerca del cumpleaños de Kushina-sama... o no- dijo la Uzumaki de Teselia.

-Robin: pueden dejar de pensar en eso y venir a apoyar a Mito-chan...ya esta empezando la apertura- dijo la pelinegra.

En la tele de la casa de los Uzumaki se podia ver como un presentador de Kalos entraba sonriendo, un rubio de ojos azules que vestia de azul entro sonriendo y la gente en la torre Luminalia estallo en aplausos.

-¿?: ¡BUENOS DIAS A TODOS!.-Saludo el hombre- SOY MONSIEUR PIERRE Y PARA TODOS LOSQUE NOS VEN EN VIVO Y EN RETRANSMISIÓN EN EL MUNDO LES DOY LA BIENVENIDA AL TORNEO DE CIUDAD LUMINALI... HOY TENDREMOS LA PRIMERA RONDA DEL TORNEO DE CIUDAD LUMINALIA, HOY DE 32 COMPETIDORES CORTAREMOS LA MITAD Y BAJAREMOS A 16 COMPETIDORES Y ASÍ HASTA LLEGAR A LA FINAL...- DIJO EL-AHORA PERMITAMEN QUE PASEN NUESTROS 32 COMPETIDORES- Dijo el dejando entrar a todos.

¡Ay! Esta imagen no sigue nuestras pautas de contenido. Para continuar la publicación, intente quitarla o subir otra.

Mirajane estrecho los ojos y pudo ver a Mito en la tercera fila usando una falda negra y una camisa blanca, unas medias negras altas y una muñequera negra donde llevaba su piedra llave con el simbolo Uzumaki. Tsunade dejo salir unas lagrimas y pudo ver en las gradas a Yellow y Red dejar salir unas cuantas también ya que juraron ver a Kushina salir al solo la diferenciaba los ojos azules y su marcas en la mejillas.

¡Ay! Esta imagen no sigue nuestras pautas de contenido. Para continuar la publicación, intente quitarla o subir otra.

-Monsieur Pierre: Empezaremos con los combates después de cantar el Himno de Kalos- dijo el mientras todos se ponían en posición en el estadio.

Mirajane se acerco a Tsunade que seguia llorando, Ino y Temari junto a Leaf la abrazaron mientras Nami y Robin le decian algunas palabras alentadoras.

-ºgradas, Torre Prisma, Ciudad Luminalia, Kalosº-

Yellow no podia dejar de llorar, su esposo la abrazaba fuertemente mientras Serena, Ash, Bonnie y Naruto que miraban el no podia decirle nada a su abuela ya que incluso el miraba a su madre en su hermana.

-Serena: señora Yellow debería calmarse- dijo ella.

-Yellow: no puedo evitarlo... es como ver a mi pequeña de nuevo... no puedo dejar de llorar, mi niña esa ahí junto a su hija en el campo de combate- dijo ella.

-Red: ¿Quien... le dio esa ropa?- dijo Red con los ojos llorosos.

-Naruto: le pedi a Ero-sennin que me mandara un conjunto de Kaa-san para que Mito lo ocupara... no crei que miraría a Kaa-san otra ves- dijo el Uzumaki.

Ash solo se quedaba callado y hasta el que era denso podia ver a Kushina en Mito, la persona que le enseño lo divertido de los combate pokemon estaba frente a el.

-Red:...- Red no pudo decir nada y levanto su vista al cielo- ''Apoya a Mito-chan, Kushina... mira a tu hija, Kushi-Chan... deja que te haga orgulloso''- pensó el hombre viendo al cielo.

El primer combate empezo y fue entre un rubio de ojos cafe y Dipper Pines, el chico Pines gano facilmente usando un Dewott, los tres pokemon del rubio eran del tipo fuego, un Vulpix, un Growlithe y un Torchic fue el equipo que saco el chico. EL siguiente combate fue entre un entrenador llamado Peter Parker y un entrenador llamado Benjamin Tennyson, un combate increible entre dos entrenadores MIxtos.

Ben Uso su Gengar contra un Ariados de Peter que fue derrotado gracias a Maldicion y Puño sombra, pero Gengar fue derrotado por el typhlosion del Parker... incluso cuando salio Donphan quien derroto al typhlosion con terremoto y salio mamoswine que derroto a Donphan con Ventisca y Machoke el ultimo Pokemon del Tennyson intento derrotar con A bocajarro y Represalia al mamut de tierra/hielo el terremoto e hiperrayo derroto al Pokemon tipo Lucha.

-Naruto: fue un buen combate abuelo- dijo el chico a Red que asintio- el siguiente es el de Mito-dijo elUzumaki.

-Red: estoy seguro que Mito-chan puede derrotar cualquier cosa que ocupe su oponente... mientras no salga alguien como Tobias-Kun, Mito ganara- dijo el Uzumaki.

-Yellow: ¿A quienes inscribió MIto?- pregunto la señora a su nieto.

-NAruto: Bubble, Nai y Lux- dijo el Chico.

Red asintio conforme, aunque hubiera recomendado traer a Kurama el Ninetales de Mito que esta en el rancho para tener un equipo variado en los tipo, Lux usando su Puño trueno a corta distancia era buena idea incluso usando trueno a larga distancia... y el Plus de que si evolucionaba seria un gran avance seria genial.

-Pierre: AHORA CONTINUAMOS CON EL SIGUIENTE COMBATE, LA PARTICIPANTE MABEL PINES DE PUEBLO ARCILLA DE TESELIA- dijo el dejando entrar a una chica de de cabello castaño que vestia de un sueter rosado con una figura de Litten en el centro una falda morada y unas medias de litten hasta la rodillas, la pequeña entro cargando a un tepig sonriendo fuertemente- Y AHORA DEJENME PRESENTAR A MITO UZUMAKI DE PUEBLO PALATA DE KANTO- dijo el y la pelirroja entro con Lux a su lado dejando salir descargas leves de su mejillas.-POR FAVOR PONGANSE EN SUS POCISIONES PARA INICIARL EL COMBATE, LAS REGLAS SON SENCILLAS, QUIEN GANE DOS DE TRES GANA- dijo el presentador.

-Referi: Saquen a sus primer Pokemon por favor- dijo el referi.

-Mabel:... Vamos Pato- dijo la chica a su tepig que asintió sonriente.

-Mito:... ¿Lux?- pregunto la chica a su pequeño roedor que asintio saltando al campo de batalla.

-Referi: Inicien- dijo el.

-Mabel: Nitro carga- ordeno ella.

-Mito: Agilidad y Golpe Trueno- dijo la chica de Kanto.

El tipo fuego cubrio su cuerpo en llamas de fuego y se movio rapidamente hacia el tipo electrico que lo espero mientras relajaba su cuerpo, el tipo electrico salto evitando el ataque del cerdito de Teselia para despues dejar caer un puño electrico por parte del ratoncito haciendo mucho daño al tipo fuego.

-Mabel: ¡Pato!- grito preocupada mirando el dolor en la cara del cerdito- Pato... Lanzallamas- ordeno la castaña.

-Mito: Defiéndete con ataque rapido y contraataca con Trueno- dijo la de pelo rojo.

Lux corrio rapidamente por el campo de batalla esquivando el lanzallamas de parte de Pato, cuando el ataque termino Lux salto y un potente trueno cayo del cielo lastimando al tipo fuego...

-Mabel: Pato... Represalias- ordeno ella.

-Mito:... Proteccion y Plancha electrica-ordeno la chica de Kanto.

Cuando el tipo fuego intento usar el movimiento del tipo normal la protección deteniendo el ataque de el cerdito... el ratoncito empezó a correr hacia el tipo fuego mientras su cuerpo se llenaba de electricidad y de pronto impacto un potente golpe haciendo volar al tipo fuego hasta una pared donde se podía ver totalmente noqueado, mientras que Lux respiraba cansadamente.

-Referi: La ganadora de la primera pelea es Mito Uzumaki...-dijo el referi.

-Mito: Yosh- dijo ella mostrando su Puño a Lux que devolvio el gesto cansado..

º- en las gradas-º

-Red/Naruto: ¡BIEN HECHO MITO VAMOS OTRA ASI!- dijeron ambos Uzumaki.

Yellow solo apluadia mientras su esposo y Nieto parecia de lo mas emocionados. Ash solo miraba al pequeño pichu junto a Pikachu que dejaba salir un suspiro decepcionado por ya no poder usar un ataque como ese... era una lastima.

º- En kanto-º

Tsunade gritaba fuertemente mientras Leaf e Ino la apoyaban, Mirajane y Robin solo apluadian tranquilamente con sonrisas en sus caras, Nami solo agitaba su camisa que decia Uzumaki.

-Tsunade: ¡Vamos Mito Otra Mas!- dijo la senju.

-Ino: ¡Muestrale que hace Una Uzumaki!- dijo la rubia platinada.

-Temari: ¡DESTROZALOS COMO SI FUERA ESA HYUGA DE PELO ESPANTOSO!- dijo la de ojos verdes-...- solo miro a sus hermanas con preocupación. TSunade sonrio para gritar:

-Tsuande: ¡SI ESO!- grito la senju.

º-de regreso con Mito-º

Mabel respiraba lentamente mientras miraba a su rival pensando a quien sacar, ella no era lista como su hermano y aunque en su mente pensara que necesitaba seguir la tabla de tipo, su corazon le decia que no la siguiera, como toda una chica lista siguio su corazon.

-Mabel: bien... tranquilo Pato nosotros ganaremos- dijo ella guardando la pokeball de su Tepig- ¡SAL SIMEPOUR!-dijo la Pines sacando a un pokemon simio del tipo agua.

-Mito: ¿puedes seguir Lux?- pregunto la chica a su Pequeño raton electrico que penso unos segundo y nego pensanddo en lo mejor para su entrenadora.- regresa y gracias por tu victoria Lux- dijo ella sonriendo y este se acerco sentnadose junto a ella.- ¡sal Nai-chan!- dijo la chica sacando a su Serpiente tipo planta.

-Referi: El segundo combate inicia- dijo el referi.

-MAbel:... Simepour Escaldar y luego salmuera- ordeno la chica de Teselia.

-Mito: ¡Tormenta de Hojas!- dijo ella ordenando a su serpiente.

La simia intento sacar un potente chorro de agua hirviendo cuando un mar de hojas salieron golpeándola fuertemente, un grito de dolor se escucho y Mabel pudo ver como su pokemon tipo agua era derrotada rápidamente.

-Referí: La Simepuor de la entrenadora Mabel... ya no puede continuar, la ganadora es la entrenadora Mito- dijo el.

El estadio aplaudio por el combate, Naruto y sus abuelos gritaban desde las gradas y en Kanto la cosa no iba mejor, Tsunade casi destruye el televisor por su emocion. La pelirroja dio la mano a la chica frente a ella sonriendo, la castaña solo inclino la cabeza con una sonrisa para irse por su lado. Mito saltando llego al vestido cargando a Lux.

Cuando estaba por saltar de alegria escucho Iniciar el otro comabte, pero cinco Minutos despues se escucho al ganador.

-Pierre: ¡EL GANADOR POR TIEMPO RECORD ES DIPPER PINES QUE GANO USANDO SOLAMENTE A SU DEWOOT- anuncio el presentador.

Mito desde su lugar, pudo escuchar las gradas explotando desde afuera, ella no sabia que pasaba en ese momento porque fue demasiado rapido cuando un chico de cabello azul paso a su lado sonriendole y esta se sonrojo por sus ojos tranquilos llenos de comprension.

-Chico: Relajate, se que eres nueva en esto... como la mayoria, pero debes sonreir y divertirte, ¡ademas Dipper no es tan bueno!- dijo sonriendo.

-Mito:...- ella asintio- ``Es muy aniñado´´ -penso ella del chico.

-Chico: Mi nombre es Soul por cierto... ¿y tu eres?

-MIto: Mito...- dijo ella dando la mano.

-Soul: bueno... fue un placer conocerte... y suerte Mito-san, es necesaria en estos torneos- dijo el sonriendo mientras caminaba hacia la entrada al tunel, se detuvo y volteo a verla- por cierto... Tienes un cabello Hermoso- dijo el sonriendo.

Mito se quedo parada y sonrojada, nadie ademas de su hermano y abuelos... incluso las chicas y Tsunade la habia dicho que era lindo su cabello, ademas de que en la escuela la molestaban por eso... hasta que lo soluciono. Sonrojada y recordando cierta charla con su madre cuendo era pequeña y que su abuela le recordo despues corrio hacia el chico y le grito.

-º-en la gradas-º

Naruto sintio ganas de usar a Kichi y Z con un chico de cabello azul, mientras que Red solo tocaba la pokeball de Charizard, Yellow solo sonreia sintiendo alegria por su nieta sin saber porque... y cuando un chico de cabello Azul entro al campo de batalla esto hizo enojar al rubio que deseo que perdiera.

-Naruto:``¿porque odio tanto a un Chico que ni conozco?- se pregunto hasta que vio a una pelirroja conocida salir a gritarle.

-Mito: ¡BUENA SUERTE SOUL!- grito la chica sonrojada, el chico solo se voltio sonriendo fuertemente mientras esta se sonrojaba para regresar.

Red y Naruto se vieron con ojos llenos de conviccion y ganas de matar a alguien...

-Naruto: ¿Abuelo piensas lo mismo que yo?- pregunto el rubio.

-Red: ¿Matar al mocoso que quiere tocar a mi nieta hermosa?- le pregunto el uzumaki mayor al rubio que asintio.- Perfecto solo necesita...- cayo noqueado por un pailaso de Yellow que sonreia malevolamente hacia su nieto que se hizo pequeño.

-Yellow: no te meteras en la vida de Mito-chan, ¿Verdad Naru-chan?- pregunto sonriendo ella y el rubio asintio- ¡Perfecto!- dijo aplaudiendo.

 **... esta Historia continuara.**

 **Fin del capitulo 50.**

Notas del autor:

Se que es super pequeño pero fue lo que pude escribir con el tiempo que tengo espero que les guste...

¿Les gusto Soul?...

No olviden su voto y comentario


	52. Capitulo 51

Capitulo 51- Segunda Ronda, Mito Vs Dipper.

º-Restaurante Le Mindundi-º

Mito sonreia radiantemente mienstras comia un poco de Pescado con un chico de cabello azul sonreindo alegremente. La cena termino y el chico de cabello azul la acompaño hasta el hotel de la Uzumaki, el chico se despidio con una sonrisa dejando a la chica feliz, parecia que el noiba a obligarla a nada... por lo menos eso penso.

En las sombras una cucaracha blanca sonreia malevolamente mientras un ser gatuno a su lado tenia los ojos nublados, a la par de este un Zetsu miraba a su madre Kaguya como si esta plan fuera innecesario.

-Kaguya:Ve... no dejes que piense en otra cosa que no sea en esta noche- ordeno la Ultraente.

Un flash fue lo que ilumino toda la calle cuando la luz termino pudo verse a Mito parpadeando lentamente hasta que la chica solo sonreía más fuerte que nunca. Al entrar Naruto la esperaba leyendo un libro del clan, el chico la saludo pero esta lo ignoro, al rubio le parecio raro pero lo dejo pasar, tal ves era algo de chica en su primera Cita.

º- Al dia Siguiente, Torre Prisma-º

Mito entraba a su camerino sonriendo junto a Lux, la pequeña uzumaki estaba feliz esperando su siguiente combate,recordo que el chico de nombre Soul la invito a cenar y con una sonrisa fue con el, fue divertido incluso espero su primer beso pero no paso, ademas ahora tenia que pensar en su combate, aunque no podia dejar de pensar en eso. Suspiro felizmente y habia decidido a quien usar primero, Lux seguiria siendo su primera opción, a menos que su rival sacara a un pokemon tipo tierra. Un rubio de ojos azules la miraba con seriedad mientras esta sonreia, Naruto solo miraba a su hermana con seriedad.

-Mito: puedes dejar de verme asi, es incomodo- dijo la peliroja.

-Naruto: No deberias estar planeando tu estrategia- dijo el serio, recordo como la chica salio con el chico de pelo azul a cenar.

-Mito: no tienes necesidad de recordarme que hacer, ademas tu salistes con Ino cuando estabas en la liga Sinnoh- dijo la Uzumaki.

-Naruto: cierto, pero mis planes los hice desde que sali del combate, incluso antes de mi combate los repase no saltaba como si fuera lo más importante- dijo Naruto dandose la vuelta.

Mito abrio los ojos dándose cuenta de que hablaba su hermano, ella habia dejado de estar concentrada por su cita ayer, su hermano estaba enojado con ella por que no podia dejar de pensar en Soul... suspiro no podia dejar de hacerlo, Lux miro a Mito y le dejo ir una descarga electrica haciendola gritar.

-Mito: ¡LUX!- grito enojada- ¡No hagas eso estoy pensando en que le dire a Soul cuando lo vea!- y su pokemon la miro enojado dándose la vuelta para sentarse en el lado opuesto a esta.

Mito abrio los ojos Lux nunca se había enojado con ella, ahora su pequeño amigo no queria verla, incluso se dio la vuelta esperado que los llamaran. Mito se sujeto la cabeza pensando en que hacer, no podía dejar de pensar en Soul y más en su cita.

º- Pueblo Paleta Kanto-º

Todas las Mujeres que vivian en el rancho Uzumaki, una rubia y una albina qe eran las que más unidas eran a la rubia tenian los ojos entrecerrados por la conducta que tenia la chia de Kanto.

-Mirajane: Mito esta Rara- dijo la albina.

-Temari: si... parece Ida y sus Ojos estan brillosos- dijo la Uzumaki.

-Tsunade: Pueden ser los nervios- dijo la senju que escucho eso para ver mas detenidamente a la hermana Uzumaki de pelo rojo.

-Mira: no... ella esta rara, mas de lo normal- dijo la de Kalos que frotaba su vientre... el bebe se movia inquieto- tranquilo... Papi se dara cuenta y cuidara a la tia Mito- le susurro al bebe dentro de ella.

-Temari:... Vamos Naruto mira que Mito-chan no esta bien- susurro ella.

Las demas chicas estaban viendo todo en silencio buscando descubrir que era lo que le pasaba a Mito, aunque ella no lo notaran.

º-En las Gradas-º

Naruto llego a sentarse junto a su Abuelo, este lo vio con una cara seria y preocupada por la expresión que trae el rubio. Red se preocupo ya que Yellow estaba hablando con Serena sobre la infancia de Naruto.

-Red: ¿estas bien Naruto?- pregunto el entrenador retira.

-Naruto:... abuelo, ¿recuerdas como fue Kaa-san despues de su primera cita?- pregunto el Uzumaki rubio.

-Red:bueno si, estaba sonriente todo el dia, fue después de ganar la liga Kalos, justo antes de enfrentarse a la Elite 4, aunque cuando iba a combatir estaba seria- dijo el recordando a su Hijja con una sonrisa.

-Naruto:... ok-dijo el serio.- ''Siento algo raro en el aura de Mito... aunque no puedo hacer nada, no se que es lo raro, solo Luna o Heracles podrian ayudarme''- penso el uzumaki sentandose.

-Pierre: AHORA CONTINUAMOS CON EL SIGUIENTE COMBATE DE LA SEGUNDA RONDA, LA PARTICIPANTE DIPPER PINES DE PUEBLO ARCILLA DE TESELIA- dijo el dejando entrar a un chico de de cabello castaño que vestia un pantalon cafe, con una camisa roja encima un chaleco azul oscuro y una gorra blanco con azul que tenia un Pino, el Pine entro sonriendo fuertemente- Y AHORA DÉJENME PRESENTAR A MITO UZUMAKI DE PUEBLO PALATA DE KANTO- dijo el y la pelirroja entro con Lux detras de ella enojado dejando salir descargas leves de su mejillas.-POR FAVOR PONGANSE EN SUS POCISIONES PARA INICIAR EL COMBATE, LAS REGLAS SON SENCILLAS, QUIEN GANE DOS DE TRES GANA- dijo el presentador.

-Mito: vamos Lux, deja de estar enojado- dijo ella sonriendo, Lux solo volteo la vista enojado, ella sabia que ignorarlo cuando el queria hablar de su combate hace unos minutos enojo mas al Pichu.- Dejate de tonterias, sabes que los combates son divertidos... pero Soul puede ser mi esposo- dijo ella sonriente en voz baja. Lux enojado se sento, y le saco el dedo... Mito hizo una mueca de dolor pero aun asi su mente seguia perdida en Soul.

-Referi: Por favor saquen a su primer POkemon- dijo el referi.

-Dipper: SAL DEWOTT- dijo sacando a su Marmota tipo Agua. Esta apenas toco el suelo tomo su Concha favorita creando una Katana de agua con concha filo. Dipper sonrio al verlo.

-Mito:... como estas enoja...- no termino porque Lux se puso frente al tipo agua.

-Referi: Inicien.- dijo el referi.

-Dipper: Usa Pistola de agua- ordeno el Castaño.

-Mito: Usa...- hizo una mueca para sonreir.

Lux no supo que hacer mas que saltar para esquivar el ataque, la pistola de agua lleno el campo de batalla, el Pines sonrió mientras miraba el campo de batalla.

-Mito: Pichu...- hizo otra mueca, Naruto desde las gradas se levanto junto a Red.

-DIpper: Danza Espada- ordeno el Pines.

Dewott creo unas espadas a su alrededor que empezaron a girar, cuando pararon un destello rojo cubrio su cuerpo aumetando el ataque del tipo agua por dos, Lux solo relajo su cuerpo esperando que su entrenadora se recuperara, entrara en su ella normal.

-Dipper: Concha Filo- ordeno sonriendo.

-Mito:... Lux Usa...- no pudo hizo una mueca en su cara.

Naruto vio esto queria saltar al campo de batalla, su abuela tambien lo noto y saco una pokeball para sacar a un Kirlia, este realizo pulso cura dirigido a Mito, Mucha gente vio con asombro al pokemon y al ver el movimiento muchos iban a gritar trampa cuando vieron que fue a la chica a la que golpeo el ataque.

-Yellow: Naruto... Como esta el Aura de Mito?- pregunto la anciana seria.

-Naruto: esta... calmandose, antes estaba en caos total ahora esta entrando en calma, crei que era por los nervios pero...- quiso terminar pero fue Red quien lo hizo.

-Red: fue controlada por alguien poderoso... solo un pokemon poderoso puede hacer eso en un aura como la de Mito- dijo el serio.

Naruto se puso serio para volver a ver el combate, los jueces asintieron enojados por que alguien habia intentado hacer trampa, el rubio cerro los ojos buscando el aura del chico de ayer con el que salio Mito... estaba limpio y estaba preocupado por su hermana, que mas le faltaba.

Lux esquivo el ataque de concha filo gracias a que habia usado agilidad, Mito apenas pudo levantarse y dejar de hacer muecas vio a su pokemon con preocupacion.

-Mito: Lux usa Impactrueno- ordeno ella.

-Dipper: Acuajet- ordeno el Pines.

-Mito: Puño trueno- ordeno ella en un susurro.

El acuajet salio disparado cuando un ataque trueno intento el ratoncito que fue esquivadopor la nutria tipo agua que se dirigió hacia el tipo, el pequeño raton esquivo el movimiento tipo agua y dejo caer un puño electrico hacia el tipo agua haciendo gruñir de dolor.

-Dipper:... ¡Concha filo!- ordeno en un grito.

-Mito: ¡INICIA CON ESPADA TRUENO Y TERMINA CON RAYO!- ordeno la peli roja.

La Nutria de tipo agua salto sacando su concha como si fuera una Katana y lanzo un corte con esta al tipo electrico que haciendo un puño electrico creo una espada de rayos lanzando un corte de esta lastimando al tipo agua que retrocedio jadeando, cuando vio un rayo desde el cielo noqueando totalmente al tipo agua de Teselia/Unova.

-Referi: El Dewott del entrenador Dipper Pines no puede continuar la primera ronda es de Mito Uzumaki- dijo el referi.

-Mito: ¡SI!- grito la chica sonriendo, vio a su tipo electrico para sonreirle- siento haber estado pensado en otra cosa Lux- dijo la Uzumaki el ratoncito sonrio para abrazar a su entrenadora y sentarse junto a ella.

-Referi: le toca sacar a usted, Joven Mito- dijo el referi.

-Mito:... Descansa Lux, creo que es hora de que el se divierta- dijo sacando una pokeball normal con un simbolo de una gota de agua- ¡SAL BUBBLE!- grito la Uzumaki.

Una gran tortuga con dos cañones en la espalda salio rugiendo mientras giraba sobre sus tobillos.

-Dipper:... creo que es hora de que salgas Amigo- dijo sacando una Superball- ¡VE REUNICLUS!- dijo sacando a su pokemon pisquico.

-Referi: Inicien- dijo este sonriendo.

-Mito: Hidrocañon- ordeno la uzumaki.

-Dipper: Detenlo con Psiquico, despues usa puño mareo- ordeno el castaño.

El pokemon tipo Psiquico detuvo el hidrocañon en el aire mientras ponia su mano como si dijera alto, Bubble fruncio el ceño y espero que atacara el tipo el psiquico que aparecio detras de el usando Teletrasportacion y usando Puño Mareo golpeo dos veces al tipo agua.

º-En un callejon en ciudad Luminalia-º

Un castaño reia malevolamente mientras miraba como una chica rubia más joven que el temblaba por su gesto grotesco en su cara. El castaño saco un pequeño dispositivo de su bolsillo y metio a la chica en este.

-Issei: Ya esta la segunda, solo faltan Akeno y Koneko, y todo estara listo- dijo el sonriendo a su Pokenav, la mujer de pelo blanco en el pokennav sonrio- solo falta que me diga que hace falta ademas de eso Kaguya-sama, y asi el plan estara listo- dijo el castaño.

-Kaguya: Busca a una rubia de ojos chocolate, ella tiene la llave y si completas todo puede que la uses para tu diversion, sabes que solo necesito 5 virgenes- dijo ella sonriendo.

-Issei: Si kaguya-sama, cuando consiga ganar a Rias tendra a las 5- dijo el sonriendo.

-Kaguya: bien... despues ellas seran tuyas- dijo ella sonreindo-''si sobreviven al ritual''- pensó la ulltra ente.

El castaño asintio dandose la vuelta, aunque no muy convencido, lo que no esperaban ninguno de los dos es que alguien estuviera viéndolos desde las sombras y que nadie se diera cuenta, un pequeño zorro de color negro con detalles azules estaba disfrazado de un bote de basura, sonriendo mientras se movía sin ser notado.

-Zorua: "Z-San debe de estar feliz con esto"- pensaba el zorrito recordando su encuentro con el MewTwo del Uzumaki de 18 años.

Flashback.

º-Ruta 13-º

Un pequeño zorro seguia a un grupo de chicos se ocultaba en los arboles y arbusto usando su habilidad de crear ilusiones mientras un Pokemon blanco con rasgos gatunos y de casi la altura del rubio al cual sentia una pequeña sensación de cercanía se movia sin que nadie se diera cuenta.

Serena caminaba en silencio junto a una pelirroja y una morena de cabello castaño, la chica peli miel solo veia a un rubio de ojos Azules, mientras Ash miraba a ambos con cierto sentimiento raro en su pecho.

-Ash: "me recuerda a como Gary miraba a Temari, hasta que ella no quiso volverle a hablar"- pensaba el chico con ese sentimiento raro.

-Serena: hey... Naruto, tu... ¿has viajado mucho como Ash?- dijo ella un poco sonrojada cuando el chico la vio con un mar de ojos azules brillando con amabilidad.

-Naruto: bueno... no, mis viajes han sido planeados, menos el de Sinnoh y Kanto- dijo el Llamando la atencion a un joven rubio de Kalos.- Ash viaja siempre con el fin de ir a la liga de la region, por mi parte yo no, este viaje fue por la idea de venir a pueblo Boceto pero si no me... hubiera relacionado con ciertas chicas en este momento si hubiera viajado por el Mundo.

-Clemont: entonces siempre viajas donde te manda?- pregunto el chico de cabello rubio.

-Naruto: si- dijo el sonriendo- mis viajes son parte de mi responsabilidad como un Uzumaki, sobretodo como heredero- dijo el sonriendo.

Xana sonrio al escuchar eso le recordaba a cierto clan de Kalos, que era basicamente la realeza y que tenia un... "amigo".

-Xana/Shauna: Como los Hyuga?- dijo ella sonriendo. Mito resoplo molesta por esa comparacion.

-Mito: Ya quisieran ser ellos un Uzumaki- dijo la chica seria, todos menos naruto que se reia la volvieron a ver.- Ellos son solo unos pomposos con una vara metida en el trasero, que hacen todo porque el mundo se incline ante ellos para decir que son el mejor clan en la historia, demonio iniciaron guerras para poder tener el poder que tienen ahora- dijo ella haciendo que Ash, Serena, Clemont Bonnie y Xana- Nosotros los Uzumaki somos un clan antiguo con historia para demostrar que no somos unos buscadores de fama como los Hyugas, ademas tenemos Prohibido meternos en guerras que no sean en nuestros territorios- dijo la Pelirroja.

Xana nego con la cabeza enojada por ese discurso de la chica de cabello rojo, Clemont no sabia eso ya que las familias de Kalos no hablaban de la guerra donde ellos casi siempre luchaban para expandir sus territorios, como la guerra entre Kalos y Kanto hace cien años.

-Xana: debes de estar celosa, Hanabi Hyuga es una muchacha noble que es una muy buena contribuyente a la gente de Kalos, de seguro los Uzumaki no hacen nada como ella- dijo ella seria.

-Mito: Tanto que llego a Kanto, a la escuela de mi Madrina para exigir que expulsara a ciertas personas para que las relaciones entre Kanto y Teselia mejoraran- dijo la chica enojada, por ser comparada con una Hyuga.

-Xana: MENTIRA- dijo ella enojada pero Mito solo volteo la vista completamente molesta por ser llamada mentirosa, no se rebajaria a pelear por un Hyuga.

En medio de esa pequeña discusion Z se acerco al Zorua para poder hablar con el.

-Z: Es bueno ver que estas siguiendonos pequeño Zorro- dijo el pokemon clonado.

-Zorua: " Mi instinto me hace seguirlos... Mi instinto nunca fallas desde que lo empece a ocupar"- dijo el.

-Z: desde cuando lo Ocupas zorrito?- pregunto el Legendario.

-Zorua: "desde que Madre Murio... desde ahii me tengo que cuidar solo y mi instinto me ha protegido"- dijo el zorro Shiny, el legendario se quedo viendo al creador de ilusiones que miraba con cierto fervor a su entrenador.

-Z: veo que sientes una conexion con el Maestro- dijo el serio, el hijo de Mewtwo era muy respetuoso con los Uzumaki por alguna razon , el zorro asintio.- Necesito que hagas algo por el maestro pequeño- dijo el blanco pokemon.

-Zorua: "¿Que necesitas de un cachorro?"- pregunto muy sabiamente.

-Z: un espia, obviamente tendrás un pequeño- dijo el sonriendo,mientras el zorro abria los ojos con asombro y emoción.

-Zorua: "Habla"- dijo el sonriendo zorro, el pequeño era ambicioso para negociar.

Fin de flashback

El pequeño zorro corría hacia donde estaba el legendario de color blanco. Mientras el corria un pequeño pokemon con algunos signo de esqueleto se escondia por la calle, buscando que comer, este se habia mudado a la ciudad para evitar se molestado por algun pokemon mas grande, ya que era el ultimo sobreviviente de los hijos de su madre, el resto fue devorado por cierto pokemon volador llamado Mandibuzz.

º-Con Mito, En el estadio-º

Bubble intentaba parar los golpes del Reuniclus del entrenador de Teselia, el tipo agua bailaba un poco en el terreno de combate mientras el puño mareo de Reuniclus seguia fallando de a poco.

-Dipper: Psiquico- empezo viendo como los ojos se empezaban a poner blancos- Y terminalo con TRUENO- ordeno el chico de Teselia.

-Mito: USA PULSO UMBRIO CONTRA EL PSIQUICO Y CUANDO USE TRUENO REFLEJALO CON FOCO RESPLANDOR- ordeno usando las propiedades de ambos ataques.

Un mar negro de energia negra salio del blastoise destruyendo el ataque tipo Psiquico que se movio evitandolo para lanzar un trueno contra el tipo agua. El trueno caia hacia la tortuga armada cuando el foco resplandor se formo dirigiendose hacia el ataque tipo trueno que se desvio hacia el tipo Psiquico que aguanto dos ataques... haciendo que respirara lentamente.

-Dipper: USA RECUPERACION- ordeno serio viendo a su pokemon.

-Mito: BUBBLE UTILIZA PULSO UMBRIO A QUEMA ROPA Y TERMINA CON... MAR DEL EMPERADOR- ordeno ella seria con una sonrisa, Naruto desde las gradas abrio los ojos al oir que su hermana ocuparia una de las combinaciones de Kichi... sonrio con fuerza.

Rapidamente Bubble se movio hacia el Reuniclus del de Teselia intentaba recuperarse un golpe de pulso umbrio golpeo de viaje al tipo Psiquico de parte de Bubble, sorprendentemente para todos el pokemon originario de Teselia aun seguia despierto, aunque jadeaba, cuando una marea negra llena de oscuridad hecha del surf y pulso umbrío lo golpeo cayo al suelo rapidamente... sus ojos tenian forma de remolino y eso dijo que habia sido derrotado.

-Referí: El Reuniclus del entrenador Dipper... ya no puede continuar, la ganadora es la entrenadora Mito- dijo el.

El estadio aplaudio por el combate, Naruto y sus abuelos aplaudían desde las gradas y en Kanto la cosa no iba mejor, Tsunade grito de la emoción por su emoción en esta victoria mientras Mira y Temari suspiraron aliviadas al ver que la pelirroja ya estaba mejor. La pelirroja salto de alegria de haber pasado dio la mano a la chica frente a ella sonriendo, la castaña solo inclino la cabeza con una sonrisa para irse por su lado. Mito saltando llego al vestido cargando a Lux.

Naruto sonrió mientras dejaba a sus abuelos caminar para ir a felicitar a su hermana, suspirando camino hacia afuera del estadio. Serena vio como el chico caminaba hacia afuera y lo siguio sin que este se diera cuenta, la chica vio como el chico llego a la salida del estadio. La chica miro como sacaba su Pokenav y hacia una llamad, se dio la vuelta para no interrumpir cuando escucho.

-Naruto: ¡Hola Amor!- dijo el chico dejando quieta a la peli miel.- Si Mito Gano... me alegro, espero que tu y las chicas esten bien... ¿no es mi culpa que todas mis esposas esten locas?... no es mi culpa que Mito este asi... Mirajane no puedo cuidarla siempre... si le dare esa opcion- dijo el chico.

Serena se enojo porque sentia que el chico era un mujeriego de lo peor... inluso odiaba la idea del harem, queria saber más pero estaba enojada y decidio irse del lugar. Naruto hablaba con su prometida cuando escucho una pequeña explosion cerca del lugar. Con curiosidad se colgo para correr para ir haber que sucedia.

Lo que no esperaba el rubio de ojos azules fue ver a un castaño agarrar a una chica de cabello blanco que junto a un Littlen intentaba correr de un Hydreigon que estaba listo para atacar pero un grupo de 10 Gardevoir aparecieron rodeandolo y el Uzumaki se sorprendio al verlo sobre todo porque no vio a ninguna cerca, con algo de astucia sabiendo que ese chico huiria saco su Pokenav tomandole una foto... el dragon de teselia tomo a su entrenador que solto a la chica de pelo blanco de pequeño tamaño que tenia su blusa destruida.

-Naruto: hey... vayámonos- dijo el rubio ayudandola a levantarse mientras le daba su chaqueta.

La albina asintio nerviosa mientras su littlen apenas y podia moverse, sacando a Shiro esta ayudo al cargar al pokemon fuego de Alola, mientras un pequeño zorro sonreia al haber ayudado al chico. Naruto sintio la vista del zorro y vio hacia un basurero que era un poco extraño pero desidio dejarlo asi para ir con la chica a que la atendiera. En su mente el rubio decidio traer a alguien que podria acabar con algun dragon con solo verlo.

-Naruto: "Es hora de que Yuki o Luna regresen"- dijo el sonriendo mientras su aura se encendia.

Desde las alturas el castaño miro al chico con el ceño fruncido y listo para ir hacia el a atacarlo por llevarse a su presa.

-Issei: no puedo dejar que ella se valla, Kaguya-sama se enojara- dijo el enojadamente mientras lo seguia desde las sombras.- Te matare si es necesario para conseguir que tener mi Harem- dijo sonriendo el castaño.

Una sombra oscura cubria los ojos de este mientras en el suelo una sombras cubria la sombra del castaño... mientras que en algun lugar cerca de ciudad Luminalia una chica de cabello rubio y ojos chocolate abrio los ojos alarmada por sentir algo extraño desde su llave su acompañante se asuto.

-Miu: ¿Esta bien Lucy-san?- pregunto la chica rubia con algunos rasgo de gatos.

-Lucy:... necesito encontrar a mi... amigo pronto Miu-san, si no estaremos en problemas- dijo ella nerviosa.

...esta historia continuara.

Fin del capitulo 51.

Notas del Autor: 

¡HOOOOOLA A TODOS!, se que no he subido capitulo tan rapido como antes pero es por falta de tiempo y ya que estoy por acabar la parte de Mito donde ella es basicamente la principal... y si Mito conseguira un Legendario pero no pronto.

Ahora... pregunta: ¿Que pasara con Issei? se que es pronto para preguntarlo pero necesito su opinion antes de hacer aparecerlo.

Tambien quien debe volver ¿Luna(Gardevoir) o Yuki(Ninetales Alola)? osea queda un solo lugar ahorita antes de que se una Zorua asi que para un par de capitulos necesito a un Dragon Slayer.

Nos vemos no olviden su voto y comentario... paz. 

  
  


  
  



	53. Capp 52

Capitulo 52- Zorro Vs Dragón.

-Ciudad Luminalia-

Naruto hablaba con su prometida cuando escucho una pequeña explosión cerca del lugar. Con curiosidad se colgó para correr para ir a ver que sucedía.

Lo que no esperaba el rubio de ojos azules fue ver a un castaño agarrar a una chica de cabello blanco que junto a un Little intentaba correr de un Hydreigon que estaba listo para atacar pero un grupo de 10 Gardevoir aparecieron rodeándolo y el Uzumaki se sorprendió al verlo sobre todo porque no vio a ninguna cerca, con algo de astucia sabiendo que ese chico huiría saco su Pokenav tomándole una foto... el dragón de teselia tomo a su entrenador que soltó a la chica de pelo blanco de pequeño tamaño que tenía su blusa destruida.

-Naruto: hey... vayámonos- dijo el rubio ayudándola a levantarse mientras le daba su chaqueta.

La albina asintió nerviosa mientras su littlen apenas y podía moverse, sacando a Shiro esta ayudo al cargar al pokemon fuego de Alola, mientras un pequeño zorro sonreía al haber ayudado al chico. Naruto sintió la vista del zorro y vio hacia un basurero que era un poco extraño pero desidia dejarlo así para ir con la chica a que la atendiera. En su mente el rubio decidió traer a alguien que podría acabar con algún dragón con solo verlo.

-Naruto: "Es hora de que Yuki o Luna regresen"- dijo el sonriendo mientras su aura se encendía y con rapidez en un código Morse contacto con su abuelo pidiendo que su abuela fuera al hotel.

Dejo a la chica en su habitación mientras esperaba que su abuela llegara, unos minutos después, Yellow llego con urgencia viendo a una chica albina que le recordaba de cierta Manera a Mirajane... bueno casi ya que había cierta parte de su anatomía que no eran igual. La mujer mayor le pidió que se fuera para dejara trabajar tranquila.

Un rubio caminaba tranquilamente mientras dejaba que sus pasos fluyeran cuando daba un paso. El cielo de Kalos estaba tranquilo mientras él lo hacía, el naranja que brillaba en el cielo mostrando el atardecer era algo que conocía muy bien el chico. Su mente estaba llena de pensamientos sobre como Madara dijo un nombre como Kaguya y eso lo tenía nervioso ya que significaba que el Uchiha tenía un aliado... o peor un jefe.

A cada paso que daba lo que más llamaba la atención del chico era que todo estaba callado y eso le sorprendía. Podía sentir que alguien lo seguía pero no quería llamar la atención de ese sujeto y paso por el centro pokemon dejando a King (Nidorino) en la PC y trayendo a Yuki(Ninetales Alola) con él y con eso regreso al Hotel para poder dormir tranquilo.

La noche estaba tranquilo mientras el rubio dejo a Kichi quien vigilaría que nadie se acercara. En medio de la noche se podía escuchar unas pisadas y Kichi creó su espada listo, cuando una nube de polvo empezó a salir, intento esquivarlo pero cayo rápidamente al suelo sintiendo sus parpados pesados, pudo ver como un Parasect caminaba­ con un tipo enmascarado junto a él, incluso el pudo ver como sonreía el sujeto y ordeno mandar ese movimiento otra vez, donde su entrenador dormía y la señora yellow como la albina estaban durmiendo en la otra sección. Con una sonrisa tomo a la chica y se la llevaba en su hombre.

Lo que más le daba miedo era la expresión que le mandaba a la chica frente a él, una mirada depravada que solo él podía hacer.

-No dejare que te lleven otra vez lejos de mi Koneko-chan… incluso me divertiré contigo esta vez- dijo mientras tocaba el trasero de la chica.

Camino tranquilamente hasta la ventana y salió con la chica en su mano, salió fácilmente mientras se subía en un Salamance que estaba afuera esperándolo, para desgracia de él, el dragón hizo un pequeño sonido que hizo despertar a un zorro que se había ocultado como un poste de luz abajo y vio como sacaban a alguien del hotel a la fuerza y lo siguió, incluso un fantasma planta que cuidaba el camino que eligió el enmascarado lo acompaño.

Kichi arrastrándose hasta llegar a la pokeball de Yuki, tocándola libero a la zorra blanca de nueve colas que gracias a su habilidad todo el somnífero poniendo un viento helado en todo el lugar, con un poco de pesar uso sus colas para sacar agua de la refrigeradora y boto un poco en la cara de su entrenador pero aun seguía dormido, suspiro y busco en la mochila de su entrenador un despertar y cuando encontró un par lo uso en Kichi y en su entrenador.

-Naruto: ¿Qué paso?- dijo adormilado el rubio, cuando vio a su Ninetales Alola.

-Kichi: "Naruto, Un sujeto secuestro a la albina, siento su aura cerca, pero se aleja rápidamente"- dijo el pokemon agua siniestro usando su aura.

-Naruto: muévanse, tenemos que ir a cazar a una rata- dijo el Uzumaki.

Con una mirada de pesar saco a Z y le ordeno cuidar a su abuela por si regresaba el sujeto. Salto del edificio en la espalda de Yuki que estaba seria y dejaba un mar de nieve a su paso.

Mientras que en algún lugar cerca de ciudad Luminalia una chica de cabello rubio y ojos chocolate abrió los ojos alarmada por sentir algo extraño desde su llave su acompañante se asusto.

-Miu: ¿Está bien Lucy-san?- pregunto la chica rubia con algunos rasgo de gatos.

-Lucy:... necesito encontrar a mi... amigo pronto Miu-san, si no estaremos en problemas- dijo ella nerviosa y corriendo siguió la llave que brillaba fuertemente.

Miu abrió los ojos y aun con su poca creencia en lo que pasaba tomo ambas mochilas y siguió

-30 Minutos Después, Senda de la melancolía, Ruta 16 Kalos-

Cerca del Hotel desolación un enmascarado entraba tranquilamente al hotel, mientras hacía eso no noto como un fantasma y un zorro lo habían empezado a seguir sin que nadie se diera cuenta, incluso miraron como con una sonrisa le ordeno al Salamance que se quedara afuera cuidando.

-Enmascarado: Solo esperemos a que ella venga Drag, no necesitamos que nos interumpan.

-Salamance: ¡SALLLLL!- rugió el dragón negando con la cabeza.

-Enmascarado: no usare su parte delantera… su trasero llama mas mi atención- dijo sonriendo.

El pequeño zorro hizo una mueca al entender lo que quería hacer, incluso no sabía que decir por eso, miro al fantasma que asintió y con eso supo que el intentaría ocultar a la chica cuando entrara al hotel.

El zorro dio vuelta y corrió a buscar a Z quien siempre le dijo que le avisara si algo raro pasaba y corriendo busco como regresar a la ciudad, en el camino miro como un zorro blanco que llevaba a un rubio sobre ella.

-Zorua: "¡AQUÍ!"- grito usando su aura el zorro.

-Naruto: ¿Qué?... ¿Qué quieres amiguito?, estoy apurado- dijo el chico.

-Zorua: "Vi a un tipo llevar a una chica con olor a Littlen"- dijo el zorrito.

-Naruto: Dirige- dijo el chico serio.

Yuki sigui al chico trotando, el zorrito era rápido pero no podía ir a la par de Yuki si esta iba a toda velocidad. El pequeño los llevo a un hotel desolado, donde los restos de un hotel que parece ser que tuvo mucho éxito en su tiempo, pero ahora está abandonado, haciendo que pandillas y jóvenes sin trabajo de ciudad Luminalia se reúnan aquí.

Se podía escuchar gemidos y gritos de mujeres y hombres, incluso, pudo ver como un par de hombres de negro le daban a un par de chicos jóvenes un par de bolsas con algo blanco en ella, el rubio entendió que era la sustancia R, que muchos utilizaban. Incluso ver como unas chicas con poca ropa se ofrecía al par de chico.

-Naruto: este es el peor lugar de Kalos- dijo el rubio tristemente. 

Sus pokemon no podían estar en desacuerdo ya que todo el lugar daba un a vibra triste, algo que no hacían los pokemon.

-Naruto: entremos-dijo el rubio mientras entraba junto a Yuki y Kichi, el zorrito se ilusiono en la sombra del rubio.

Cuando entraron al lugar, todo era horrible, había un par de Gardevoair, Gothorita, Lopunny y Jynx servían a unos chicos mientras bailaban, se podían ver sus ojos nublados totalmente.

-Naruto: esto… es enfermo- dijo el chico.

Camino con sutileza hasta que vio a un rubio platinado que conocía, pudo ver a un hombre que hace años había visto intentar atrapar a un pequeño chimchar y había atacado al rubio.

-Naruto: ¡MALFOY!- gruño el rubio.

Lo que lo hizo enojar más fue ver a un castaño enmascarado bajar y pedirle algo, sonriente el rubio se lo dio. Pudo ver un envoltorio que no conocía y con él una sonrisa del castaño, incluso vio a un chico de pelo largo castaño y ojos blancos.

-Naruto: "¿esto es real?, ¿los Hyuga dominan este lugar?"- se preguntaba el Uzumaki al ver a Neji Hyuga en el lugar.

  
  


-Pueblo Paleta, Kanto-

Tsunade sonreía mientras les hacía a las chicas sus exámenes ginecológicos donde estaban viendo el sexo de sus niños, Mirajane iba a tener un niño igual que Temari y Leaf e Ino tendría unas niñas.

-Tsunade: Bien, la próxima generación de Uzumaki es una pareja- dijo la Senju viendo a Ino y Temari- la heredera Senju será una niña- dijo sonriendo a Leaf que se sonrojo- y… el heredero Namikaze… es Lian… pero tu niño será un gran Entrenador o heredero si Lian no quiere ser un diplomático- dijo ella y Mira solo asintió viendo la foto de su pequeño.

Todas sonrieron pero no vieron como un pequeño pokemon hada de color verde se ocultaba viéndolas, suspiro con alegría mientras se alejaba lentamente hasta ver a Luna que ayudaba a un pequeño Ralt a caminar, mientras Heracles ayudaba a una Riolu a dar pequeños paso.

Se alejo pensando en lo que tenía que hacer, algo había alterado la línea del tiempo y no sabía que fue, solo que todo se unían en un solo lado, y eso lo llevaba a ayudar al rubio a cambiar lo que haría el castaño, viendo lo que le quedaba se movió rápidamente para ir a Kalos.

-Con el enmascarado-

Este sonreía mientras bebía un poco de vino que había pedido, el enmascarado miraba a la albina esperando que se levantara, ¿no sería divertido si su víctima­ no estuviera despierta?... no habría gritos y llantos por parte de esta.

-Enmascarado: vamos pequeña Koneko-chan, es hora de que conozcas a tu Papi- dijo quitándose la máscara- Issei-sama te hara sentir feliz- dijo mientras una mueca grotesca aparecía en su rostro.

Empezó a reírse grotescamente mientras la chica aun dormía, esperaba que todo saliera como él deseaba, y nada parecía cambiar ese camino.

  
  


-Ciudad Luminalia-­

Un hombre de casi 65 años caminaba nerviosamente por el cuarto de su nieto, tenía un presentimiento raro, y lo peor, es que aunque tuviera a Mewtwo no lo hacia invensible, mas aun si dependía de este para derrotar a alguien siempre que estuvieran en problemas.

-Red:… Yellow, llama a Ino-chan… pregúntale si Shikamaru-kun está en la región-dijo el hombre- Mi nieto necesita un aliado ahora mismo- dijo serio.

-Yellow: Pero… ¿Mito no viajara con Naruto-chan?- pregunto la mujer.

-Red: ¡No!- dijo serio- ¡ella entrenara conmigo gane o pierda mañana!- dijo serio.

Mito solo necesitaba ganar para clasificar al torneo Mundial, y necesitaba sacar a Mito del lado del rubio, si solo dejaba a la chica con su nieto estaba no avanzaría mucho, es más retrasaría a su hermano ya que se concentraría en esta.

  
  


  
  


-Hotel Desolado-

El rubio camino lentamente mientras miraba al Hyuga y aunque tenía prisa la curiosidad le gano y se acerco para saber qué era lo que hacia el Hyuga, sobre todo porque tenía a una mujer con una máscara y peinado de bollos en sus piernas.

-Neji: ¿Como está la nueva?- pregunto el chico a la chica.

-Chica: Está en camino de ser la zorra que usted desea Neji-sama, La Uzumaki está cerca de ser lo que el clan Hyuga desea- dijo la chica.

Naruto apretó los puños por esto, no sabía quién era la Uzumaki, pero podía ser Karin, Erza o Tayuya, aunque no hablaba con sus primas, sabía que no dejaría que alguien la tomara tan fácil.

-Neji: Bien…con una zorra del clan Uzumaki podremos tomar lo que ellos tienen antes de destruirlos, No puedo creer que ese tonto del enmascarado nos trajera tal instrumento- dijo el Hyuga sonriendo.

-Naruto: "Es que voy a Matar a ese Enmascarado"- dijo el Uzumaki en su mente.

-Neji: y ahora sobre todo con los planes de Hanabi-san, solo Matamos al chico que es el heredero igual que a todos los que están en su casa en Kanto… un ejército de Pokemon "salvajes" causara mucho daño- dijo el sonriendo.

-Naruto: "mierda… Aunque Natsu, Luna y Ashura… incluso Artemis y Meliodas lo detengan ellos priorizaran sus crías, sus instintos no dejaran que peleen"- dijo furioso el Uzumaki… tenía que usar a "Z" para salvar a su familia.

-Neji: además… podemos dejar viva a la pequeña puta pelirroja de Mito, junto a la tal Karin… será divertido meterla a nuestro negocio… Ten-chan… debes tomar tu medicina entendiste- dijo dándole una pastilla.

-Naruto: "eso es… la droga que salió en las noticias hace 2 años… están drogándolas para que sean esclavas sexuales"- dijo enojado el Rubio.

-Tenten: m-a-e-s-t-r-e-o… hare lo que usted pida- dijo mientras tomaba la pastilla y saltaba de su regazo abriendo su pantalón.

El rubio decidió salir de ahí rápidamente y usar su aura para encontrar al enmascarado, cuando encontró una ruta, se movió rápidamente y llego a un lugar donde podía sacar a Z y… usarlo como defensor y mensajero hacia su abuela. El Mewtwo salió rápidamente.

-Z: "maestro"- dijo el pokemon.

-Naruto: ¡no hay tiempo!- dijo el serio asustando al pokemon- ¡ve a Kanto, habla con la abuela Tsunade y dile que los Hyugas están por atacar el rancho y posiblemente a todo el clan… pero antes tienes que buscar a Karin en este lugar y llevártela!- dijo el Uzumaki rápidamente.

El pokemon asintió y se movió rápidamente a buscar a la chica, el zorro negro que lo conocía lo siguió pensando en cómo ayudarlo a encontrar a la chica, incluso a salvar a los familiares del rubio.

-Naruto:… Kichi, Yuki… si nos atacan son enemigos… no maten, pero si déjenlos… inutilizables- dijo serio.

Ambos entendieron la orden y se movieron con rapidez siguiendo al rubio que llego a una puerta de Madera donde se podía oír un leve gemido. Se acerco y escucho algo que le helo la sangre.

-sujeto: Vamos pequeña… no te dolerá… mucho- dijo él y se pudo escuchar un golpe y un grito.

Abrió la puerta de una patada y vio a un tipo de pelo amarillo y una coleta de caballo nalguear a una mujer de la edad de su abuela.

-Naruto:…. Puerta equivocada- dijo mientras cerraba la puerta, y los gemidos y golpes se escuchaban de nuevo-… ¿seguimos?- pregunto el rubio a lo que los pokemon asintieron.

Con rapidez… y ahora si usando el aura para verificar escucharon la voz del enmascarado que ahora estaba desnudando a la albina. Con rabia y pensando en su hermana el rubio destruyo la puerta con ayuda de Kichi, este sonrió al verlo preparando una espada de Hielo y un aura negra, cuando un dragón azulado y rojo entro listo para atacarlo y una cola de Yuki detuvo el ataque.

-Issei:… nos encontraste y interrumpes mi diversión… pagaras- dijo sacando tres pokemon, los cuales eran todos dragones, desde un Garchomp, Dragonite, y hasta un Haxorus, el salamance de la puerta y un rugido de un Hydreigon.

-Naruto:…- solo lo vio serio mirando a Yuki que asintió mientras dejaba salir un rugido haciendo que todos los dragones retrocedieran- ¡Acábalos!- ordeno el rubio a su zorra blanca- Kichi… llévate a la chica y regresa-le dijo, saco una Pokeball y de ella salió Shiro- Ayuda a Yuki y evita que sigan a Kichi… Lastímalos hasta casi matarlos si es necesario… si alguien intenta ayudarlos también… son escoria-dijo serio.

-Issei: y… ¿sin pokemon que harás?- pregunto él mientras sacaba una pistola de su bolsillo.

-Naruto:….- serio levanto su mano y una esfera de Aura salió dispara de esta, cosa que asusto al castaño, pero no lo mostro- Soy un Uzumaki… las armas no asustan- dijo acerándose al castaño que lanzo un florero que esquivo el rubio y el castaño aprovecho para correr.

Naruto lo siguió y vio como los matones de este y el hyuga se acercaba, levanto su mano y otra ráfaga de aura salió de esta, golpeándolo a todos.

-Naruto: aunque corras te encontrare y te ira mal-dijo serio.

Una bola de energía Psíquica en forma de corte apareció frente al, la cual esquivo por instinto y vio a un Gallade mirándolo a los ojos, y un Hyuga que sonreía al verlo.

-Neji: bien… hoy matare a un Uzumaki- dijo reconociéndolo fácilmente…- Gallade mátalo- ordeno y su pokemon prepara un corte listo para hacerlo.

El Uzumaki sonrió y saco a un pokemon de su pokeball… un pokemon parecido a un Pikachu salió y vio al pokemon frente a él, vio a su entrenador que tenía una mirada sombría y seria, algo raro en el pero que le dio una buena espina.´

-Naruto:… Hazlo Rider… acaba con él con todo tu poder- ordeno el chico.

El Mimikyu sonrió y se fundió con las sombras y usando su garra sombra golpeo contra el suelo al Gallade que no lo vio venir, incluso uso ese mismo ataque para cortarle el estomago y mandarlo a volar lejos. Tenten grito al ver esto y el Hyuga se puso un poco nervioso al ver su mejor pokemon ser casi asesinado sin censura y piedad.

-Naruto:… no voy a Matarte Hyuga… eso me haría igual a ti… pero… mi Pokemon puede hacerte volverte loco y sufrir hasta casi dejarte muerto- dijo sonriendo malévolamente.

-TenTen: ¿Qué impide que le digamos a la policía?- dijo la chica.

-Naruto:… explícale que estaban haciendo en este lugar, y más cuando encuentren que hay un montón de prostitutas, drogadictos y expendedores de drogar y el Hyuga en el suelo donde se escribirá… Pagada la Deuda- dijo sonriendo.

La castaña entendió la amenaza y retrocedió buscando una pokeball cercana pero fue golpeada por una garra umbría haciéndola que se desmayase, Rider miro a su entrenador que asintió feliz, el pokemon sonrió viendo al Hyuga que no llevaba otro pokemon mas que su recién derrotado Gallade.

-Naruto: ¡esto es por mi prima y por intentar algo con mi familia!- le susurro.

-Neji: ¡Ja!, muy tarde… ya matamos a tu Madre y Padre… esa zorra murió y mi tío se divirtió con su cuerpo- dijo sonriendo.

El rubio enojado golpeo fuertemente al Hyuga hasta que le rompió la nariz y dejo sus ojos hinchados y sangrando.

-Naruto: ¡Juro que tu familia Pagara!- dijo el rubio.

-Neji:... no puedes probar nada- sonrió el castaño.

El rubio sonrió viendo su reloj… el cual fue creado por cierto amigo de su prometida Nami, el cual grababa todo lo que él hacía y todo lo que escuchaba, algo con lo cual no tenia problema ya que no ocultaba nada de sus esposas y prometidas.

-Naruto: ¡Si tú dices!- dijo sonriendo mientras se alejaba de él y buscaba al castaño.

  
  


-Yuki y Shiro Vs Haxorus, Garchomp, Salamance, Dragonite y Hydreigon -

Una zorra de color blanco miraba a todos los pokemon dragón frente a ella con una sonrisa auto suficiente como si ninguno de ellos fuera un problema para ella, incluso cuando una pequeña capa de nieve empezó a caer junto con granizo, los dragones la miraban como si estuvieran contra un metapod.

Yuki los miro hasta que el Garchomp intento usar terremoto y por experiencia cuando combatía con meliodas, Yuki se movió tan rápido y uso Ventisca a quemarropa dejándolo noqueado además de congelado. Haxorus intento usar aliento dragón que con una cola fue detenido como si una pelota de futbol hubiera sido lanzada hacia la zorra tipo hada. Esta sonrió y cuando un ataque de cola dragón le iba a caer por parte de Dragonite, un corte de fuego lo hizo retroceder y vio a Shiro usando su estoque de fuego con seriedad, Shiro miro a la pequeña pokemon y sonrió para asentir dándole una idea del movimiento que tanto le costó aprende y aun no dominaba.

Shiro de su estoque de fuego naranja con rojo empezó a cambiar a un color blanco con rosa tenue que le dio un aire de mágico y ahora tenía a mano su estoque férrico, el cual era su espada para los tipos dragón. El dragonite se lanzo para hacer golpearla pero uso su estoque causándole mucho daño que hizo que retrocediera con un dolor evidentemente grande.

Yuki miro a Salamance y a Hydreigon que estaban serios y ambos se vieron además que asintieron sabiendo que harían, Ambos prepararon cometa draco y listos para lanzarlo contra Yuki se sorprendieron de ver que esta ni se movió, es más se había sentado esperando el ataque como si los estuviera retando.

El ataque más poderoso para los dragones comunes y psuedo fue lanzado hacia ella que aguanto el golpe como si fuera un dulce lanzado contra ella, esto hizo abrir los ojos a los tipo dragón que sabían que ella había estado jugando con ellos. Dragonite había tenido problemas con esa zorrita tipo fuego que solo estaba usando ese movimiento blanco que le hacía daño al tipo dragón originario de Kanto.

Yuki se levanto caminando lentamente y con un rugido aviso a Shiro que se alejara de los tipos dragón, su colas y boca apuntaban al cielo y una fuerza lunar más un potente Frio Polar creó una gran explosión que hizo temblar la tierra. El movimiento combinando del tipo hada Hielo lo que hizo fue que cayeran al suelo noqueados todos los pokemon del tipo dragón.

Un castaño salió del hotel desolado mientras tocaba un botón que brillo pero no sabía que sucedería, cuando un temblor azoto el lugar y lo hizo caer al suelo, en ese momento que le temblaron las piernas pudo ver como un rubio salía y lo miraba con una sonrisa digna de un campeón. 

-Naruto: te encontré…-dijo sonriendo malévolamente.

Apenas dio tres pasos un rayo de color rosa llego al rubio que fueron detenidos por la garra umbría de Rider que miro a los atacantes y pudo ver a 5 Hypno sonriendo frente al rubio listo para atacar.

-Naruto: Rider… acábalos rápido- ordeno el rubio a su pokemon fantasma que ya había entrenado con Kichi y estaba casi al nivel del pokemon más fuerte del equipo original del rubio.

Un pulso umbrío mando a volar a cuatro de los cinco Hypno que solo miraron con seriedad al pokemon parecido a Pikachu, que solo uso anulación quitándole la capacidad de usar ese movimiento… esto no detuvo a Rider que rápidamente uso sombra vil y golpeo al tipo psíquico que cayó al lado del Castaño y tambaleándose levanto la vista y con una mirada cansada uso gas venenoso pero fue detenido por un rayo hielo que congelo el ataque, aunque eso le dio tiempo que usara Tele trasportación llevándose al chico del lugar.

-Naruto: ¡MIERDA!- grito enojado.

Sus pokemon también furiosos rugieron enojados, y el rubio los vio enojado, pero cuando les iba a decir que se fueran pudo oír una risa que lo hizo detenerse, volteo la vista y una cucaracha blanca lo miraba con una sonrisa.

-Kaguya:¡Feliz!... solo atrasas lo imposible… solo salvaste a una… puedo buscar a otra, lastima, la gatita era un buen sacrificio como la pelirroja- dijo la ente.

-Naruto:… que me detiene de detenerte ahora mismo- dijo el Uzumaki.

-Kaguya: no eres lo suficiente mente fuerte para hacerlo- explico el rubio.

-Naruto: podemos matarte ahora- dijo el serio viendo a sus pokemon que dejaban salir un aura segura.

-Kaguya: No… no puedes, solo es una forma de hacerte sentirte fuerte, ninguno de tus mascotas podrá ganarme… incluso tu gran clon de Mew no lo hara…- dijo sonriendo.

-Naruto: pero si lo hara Rayquaza- dijo el rubio sonriendo.

-Kaguya: ¡NO MECIONES A ESE ASQUEROZO DRAGON!.- grito ella enojada y desapareció inmediatamente.

-Naruto: Alguien tiene un problema con un dragón- dijo riéndose el Uzumaki.

El rubio miro a sus pokemon que asintieron y se fueron del lugar, pero lo que nunca vieron fue como ellos no iban por el camino correcto, si no por el que una pequeña hada decidió que fueran.

Aun asi llegaron a una ciudad Luminalia, que aunque ellos no lo notaron por el cansancio y la hora no era la que ellos conocían.

…Esta Historia continuara.

Fin del capítulo 52.

Notas del Autor: 

Hola a todos, ¿Cómo estuvo su semana?, espero que bien y que les haya gustado el capitulo, el próximo será corto posiblemente y explicara algunas cosas que ayudaran al rubio a saber que tiene que hacer, lo positivo es que ya falta poco para que inicie la parte Final de lo de Kaguya y venga lo de la liga Kalos… hare un Skiptime.

Por cierto… lastimosamente ya se acerca el final y aunque muchos se lo esperaban ya que vamos más de 50 capítulos y aun no ha terminado ya tengo que buscar como darle un final a esta historia que tanto quiero y no debe de alargar mucho o podría decepcionarlos.

Ahora una pregunta: ¿Les gusto el lado "oscuro" y real que le di a un lugar desolado como ese hotel?.

Nos vemos, y no olviden su comentario y voto.

  
  



	54. Capitulo 53

Capitulo 53- El tejedor.

Un pulso umbrío mando a volar a cuatro de los cinco Hypno que solo miraron con seriedad al pokemon parecido a Pikachu, que solo uso anulación quitándole la capacidad de usar ese movimiento… esto no detuvo a Rider que rápidamente uso sombra vil y golpeo al tipo psíquico que cayó al lado del Castaño y tambaleándose levanto la vista y con una mirada cansada uso gas venenoso pero fue detenido por un rayo hielo que congelo el ataque, aunque eso le dio tiempo que usara Tele trasportación llevándose al chico del lugar.

-Naruto: ¡MIERDA!- grito enojado.

Sus pokemon también furiosos rugieron enojados, y el rubio los vio enojado, pero cuando les iba a decir que se fueran pudo oír una risa que lo hizo detenerse, volteo la vista y una cucaracha blanca lo miraba con una sonrisa.

-Kaguya:¡Feliz!... solo atrasas lo imposible… solo salvaste a una… puedo buscar a otra, lastima, la gatita era un buen sacrificio como la pelirroja- dijo la ente.

-Naruto:… que me detiene de detenerte ahora mismo- dijo el Uzumaki.

-Kaguya: no eres lo suficiente mente fuerte para hacerlo- explico el rubio.

-Naruto: podemos matarte ahora- dijo el serio viendo a sus pokemon que dejaban salir un aura segura.

-Kaguya: No… no puedes, solo es una forma de hacerte sentirte fuerte, ninguno de tus mascotas podrá ganarme… incluso tu gran clon de Mew no lo hara…- dijo sonriendo.

-Naruto: pero si lo hara Rayquaza- dijo el rubio sonriendo.

-Kaguya: ¡NO MECIONES A ESE ASQUEROZO DRAGON!.- grito ella enojada y desapareció inmediatamente.

-Naruto: Alguien tiene un problema con un dragón- dijo riéndose el Uzumaki.

El rubio miro a sus pokemon que asintieron y se fueron del lugar, pero lo que nunca vieron fue como ellos no iban por el camino correcto, si no por el que una pequeña hada decidió que fueran.

Aun asi llegaron a una ciudad Luminalia, que aunque ellos no lo notaron por el cansancio y la hora no era la que ellos conocían. El rubio de ojos azules abrías sus ojos desconcertado, no recordaba muy bien lo qué pasó pero se encontraba en un templo en el cual había una telaraña Gigante con un tipo que estaba sobre un extraño objeto que tenía seis patas como de araña y vestía de una camisa azul a su lado, todo era un lugar lleno de cables parecidos a una telaraña conectados… se podían ver unos Ariados. Caminando por ellas.

-Tipo: Bienvenido a mi hogar Uzumaki Naruto del Universo 2019- dijo el sonriendo y el Uzumaki lo vio extrañado- Soy conocido como el Tejedor Maestro- se presentó y el Uzumaki lo vio- antes de decirte porque estás aquí, ¿recuerdas cómo llegaste?- le pregunto.

-Naruto: NO… pero ¿Qué hago aquí?- dijo el rubio.

\- Tejedor: Te convoque… porque tenemos un problema- dijo el tejedor.

-Naruto: No entiendo- dijo el rubio confundido.

\- Tejedor: Déjame explicarte… estas redes son la Red de la Vida y el Destino-dijo sonriendo- es una construcción tridimensional en un espacio penta-dimensional, el cual actúa como modelo de todo el Multiverso y permite viajar entre realidades-empezó explicando- Este es un nexo que une a todo el multiverso… desde los guardianes totémicos hasta todos los niños de la profecía… incluso cada versión diferente de ti mismo-dijo.

-Naruto: ¿Cada versión diferente de mi mismo?- pregunto el rubio…

Sus pokemon estaban sentados frente a él viendo versiones de su entrenador. El rubio vio a sus pokemon y le llamo la atención vio como cada telaraña mostraba una imagen diferente.

Vio como en una su cuerpo estaba cubierto por llamas naranjas y su cuerpo tenia extraños patrones viendo frente a el a una mujer de color blanco con cuernos y ojos blanco y un extraño ojo rojo en la frente… estaban frente a un árbol cortado listo para lanzarse a pelear.

En otra igual tenía su cuerpo en llamas y eso patrones con el símbolo de su clan poniendo su escudo frente a una rubia de ojos verde que tenía su marca de zorro mientras una rubia de ojos café y su madrina abrían los ojos preocupadas. Incluso vio a la chica Hyuga de la vez pasada frente a quien fue la culpable.

En otra estaba cargando a a una pequeña de cabello rubio y una pelirroja tenia a una versión suya de cabello rojo en sus brazos, ambos sonreían mientras una máscara naranja se movía…

En otra podía ver como una castaña de ojos chocolate corría abrazarlo, esta tenía una varita en su mano y lloraba al verlo… incluso pudo ver como una versión miniatura de el corría a abrazarlo mientras un chico de ojos verde lo saludaba.

Una versión de él con un traje rojo y azul con patrones de telaraña y unos detalles blancos en las manos y en su símbolo de araña tenía en sus brazos el cuerpo de una rubia que vestía de azul y rojo con una gran "S" en el pecho… defendiéndola de un enmascarado y un sujeto igual a él con una cicatriz en el ojo derecho.

Una donde podía verlo caminar solo tomando una foto de su madre mientras miraba como su padre sonreía junto a un chico de cabello rubio igual a él solo que con un corte diferente y con una cabeza más redonda y una mujer que parecía una Hyuga dejándolo afuera mientras lloraba cargando una mochila y tocando la ventana para que le abriera…

Una donde también tenía un traje azul con rojo y detalles de telaraña mientras saltaba para salvar a una Ino que gritaba asustada mientras caía por culpa de un chico con ojos rojos… y la ultima que pudo ver… una donde estaba llegando a su casa solo para ver a un chico de cabello castaño y marca rojas en las mejillas acostado mientras era montado por una chica de cabello azul y de ojos blancos y pudo notar como su versión dejaba salir unas lagrimas de dolor…

\- Tejedor: ese eres tu… tu versiones diferentes, universos donde el pequeño niño de la profecía sigue su camino… donde eres un tótem y donde aprendes el significado del clan Uzumaki- dijo sonriendo.

-Naruto: El significado del clan Uzumaki… ¿Qué signifia eso?- pregunto el rubio.

\- Tejedor: Tu clan existe por algo… no solo son descendientes de Hagoromo y de su Hijo Ashura directamente… son elegidos por cierta deidad… ustedes tienen el deber de cuidar ciertos secretos, ciertas realidades… se que sonara extraño pero recuerdas que tu clan tiene un templo con máscaras- dijo el sonriendo.

-Naruto: si… son máscaras antiguas que nadie conoce su significado- dijo el- no sabemos quien la creo y para que fueron creadas- dijo el seriamente.

\- Tejedor: Ja… no saben… perdieron el conocimiento por la versión de Kaguya de este mundo… ella sabe de su origen, son creadas por ustedes y los dioses Originales, seres que están al nivel de arceus… creadas cuando ustedes empezaron a recorrer el multiverso por causa de su experimente con el fuinjutsu…- dijo sonriendo.

-Naruto: el Fuinjutsu se menciona en los libros y crónicas del clan pero se dice que ya no podemos ocuparlo a falta de algo…- dijo el trsitemente.

\- Tejedor: su falta de chakra… tienen el aura pero no es lo mismo… pero aun no te he dicho porque te convoque- dijo el tejedor.

-Naruto: no fue para contarme para la historia de mi clan… ¿cierto?- pregunto el Uzumaki.

\- Tejedor: No…- dijo sonriendo- Tengo una pequeña mosca que viajo de dimensión Pokemon buscando obtener algo que no tuvo en otra- dijo serio con una molestia.

-Naruto:… ¿Quién? Y ¿Qué tengo que hacer?- pregunto.

\- Tejedor: Todo un Uzumaki… el es Issei hyoudou- dijo el tejedor.

Naruto abrió los ojos ante esto… no había escuchado pero al ver la imagen frente a el de un adolescente con un cuerpo promedio, de pelo corto castaño con varios flequillos que cubren parcialmente sus cejas y dos extensiones de cabello que cuelgan paralelamente a su nuca y ojos marrones. Lo reconoció de inmediato.

-Naruto: ese es el chico que quiere a la chica de cabella-dijo asombrado por quien era el sujeto.

\- Tejedor: si… el es un pervertido que obtuvo un poder extraño en su dimensión pokemon, perdió el amor de la princesa carmesí al engañarla con un montón de mujeres al tener una piedra de Afrodita y con un sacrificio llego a esta dimensión- explico enojado antes de recordar algo- la chica que salvaste se llama Koneko y es perfecta para el ritual… Kaguya y Issei quieren abrir una grieta dimensional y traer a todos lo que puedan para iniciar una guerra- explico el tejedor haciendo que el chico abra los ojos.

-naruto: ritual…- dijo asombrado.

\- Tejedor: se le conoce como el ritual de las cinco esquinas… necesitan vírgenes y una llave… una de las elegidas también nación en tu mundo y tiempo… ella aunque esta destinada a ser tu pareja junto a tu acompañante no solo cuida la llave… te llevara a donde será tu batalla final- dijo serio.

-Naruto: no sabía eso…- dijo con los ojos abiertos.

Pero cuando una imagen de Ino, Temari, Leaf, Cintia, Nami, Mirajane, Robin, una pelirroja, una pelimiel y dos rubias aparecieron frente a él cargando a unos pequeños y otros se acercaban mirándolos abrió los ojos asombrado.

\- Tejedor: ellos son tus hijos… todos ellos traerán al clan Uzumaki de regreso… no solo al Senju y Namikaze… ellos son importantes y algunos ya están en camino y uno ya nacio- dijo serio.

El rubio abrió los ojos antes eso… significo que sus esposas estaban embarazadas y una dio a Luz… pero ¿cuál? Y ¿porque no se lo dijeron?, no tenía sentido.

\- Tejedor: tu responsabilidad es defender a tu familia-dijo serio el tejedor.

-Naruto: No entiendo… no entiendo que pasa- dijo el en un susurro.

\- Tejedor: eres especial Uzumaki Naruto… no sé porque los primordiales te quieren tanto o porque te odian pero ellos desean que realices estas cosas… -explico el tejedor.

-Naruto: pero… ¿porque ellas me mintieron?.

\- Tejedor: ¿quieres saber?- le pregunto y el rubio asintió.- Bien… espero que entiendas- dijo el tejedor.

Al rubio esa frase le hizo creer que lo pudieron haber engañado… algo que el nunca perdonaría seria que lo engañaran con otro hombre. Pudo ver como el tejedor lo guio a una telaraña especifica…

 **-Flash back-**

~Cuarto de Naruto, Rancho de Naruto&Mito, Pueblo Paleta, Kanto~

Una Albina y una Castaña se levantaban de la cama de un rubio que estaba en el baño, desde hace un par de meses cuando se celebró la boda de los primeras cinco esposas del rubio, las cinco más el rubio después de consumar el matrimonio a dos de sus esposas en especifico, cierta castaña que fue su primera Novia la ahora llamada Leaf Senju y cierta albina que conoció hace tres años en Sinnoh quien era la matriarca Namikaze, Mirajane Namikaze. Las dos habían tomado cierto gusto por sus relaciones maritales.

-Mirajane: Naruto regresa a la cama- dijo ella cubriéndose un poco con la sábana.

-Leaf: Si es muy temprano y eres requerido como nuestra almohada- dijo la castaña sonriendo.

-Naruto: lo siento chicas pero Hoy tengo que ir con los ancianos- dijo el sonriendo y ellas negaban, se levantaron sin pudor mostrando su cuerpo desnudo y tomaron los brazos del chico- tengo que ir chicas enserio, hoy termino mi entrenamiento después de pasar las pruebas y después vendrá de visita el padrino de Mito- dijo el Uzumaki.

-Mirajane: eres aburrido... nos dejarás aquí ya que oímos de tu abuelo que saldrás de nuevo de viaje- dijo ella seriamente.

-Leaf: cierto... dijisteis que tu saldrías de viaje cuando tuviéramos 16 iríamos a Kalos de viaje, pero sabes que ahora trabajo con Tsunade-Sama aquí en la escuela.- mencionó la castaña.

-Naruto: chicas... les dije porque tengo que seguir viajando y entrenando- dijo el y ella asintieron. El rubio les había contado sobre Madara UCHIHA y ellas sabían lo importante que era que el rubio siguiera entrenando y viajando.

-Mirajane: Muuuu es malo que tengas razón- dijo ella mientras Leaf asentia- por cierto, ¿crees que Mito haya conseguido su Inicial?- Pregunto la Albina.

-Leaf: es cierto ella iba por su inicial para poder registrarse como entrenadora Activa según la tradición Uzumaki- dijo ella, ambas chicas asintieron- Cariño... me dices porque si ustedes ya tienen Pokemon tienen que Conseguir un Inicial- Pregunto la matriarca Senju.

-Naruto: pues es una tradición, Los Uzumaki Siempre tenemos que conseguir un inicial de Kanto para siempre seguir lo que hacen los demás niños de Kanto, además tenemos que ir a registrarnos con el profesor para poder iniciar nuestro viaje- dijo el sonriendo- se ha hecho por años y aunque tuvieras Pokemon de tus padres tenías que conseguir uno de los iniciales a manos del profesor activo de la region- explicó poniéndose una camisa Verde Militar.

Con una sonrisa se despidió de las chicas que buscaban sus Pijamas para salir del cuarto del rubio. Cuando el rubio se fue, La albina se mareó y le dio ganas de vomitar y corrió al baño donde vomito. Leaf le sonrió con un poco de vergüenza.

-Leaf: ¿tu estas... embarazada?- Pregunto tímidamente. Y la albina asintió.

-Mirajane: jeje- se rio tímidamente- no le digas a Naruto o no podrá avanzar y seguir su destino- dijo ella timidamente.

-Leaf: no eres la Única Mira-Chan, no eres la única- dijo ella haciendo que la Albina la viera con curiosidad- Ino, Temari y Cynthia también lo están- dijo ella mientras- ellas tienen dos meses creo... Cynthia tiene 4 y se queda con el señor Red evitando que Naruto se dé cuenta que esta embarazada y no haga lo que tu dijiste- dijo ella- y yo... tengo seis semanas, ayer Tsunade-Sama me lo dijo- dijo levemente.

-Mirajane: hay que evitar que Naruto sepa que tienes cinco o más posibles hijos antes de que detenga a Madara- dijo ella mientras se enjuaga la boca Con enjuage vocal.

-Leaf: SI, lo se- dijo ella y Mirajane asintió- Bueno... alistemos una mochila para que nuestro ESPOSO, pueda salir de viaje Hoy- dijo sonriendo la castaña mientras escribía un mensaje a las otras esposas del rubio, anunciando lo que todas tenían que hacer.

 **-Fin del flash back-**

Se podía ver al rubio asombrado con los ojos como platos entendiendo lo que pasaba, incluso ignoro como una pequeña hada verde celestina paso a su lado… el estaba pensando en eso cuando sintió como Shiro le tomaba la mano volteo a ver sus pokemon noto como Kichi tomaba la mano de Shiro y este aunque la apretó y la zorra tipo fuego se sonrojo mostro que eran un equipo y familia… le dijo por su aura que el secreto era normal y que no siempre era malo… lo pensó y miro a sus pokemon que lo acompañaban asentía dándole la razón al pokemon Alpha del equipo... Kichi era su amigo y lo conocía desde siempre… si podía confiar en alguien era en Kichi.

\- Tejedor: ves… ellas te aman pero igual que tú que ocultas secretos sobre porque envías a "Z" a protegerlas, ellas ocultan algo por tu bien… ellas desean que cumplas tu destino, algo que ya estaba previsto que hicieras- dijo serio.- Kichi sabe mucho y sobre todo conoce tu valor- dijo mientras el Greninja Shiny asentía.- "No importa que especie seas sapo… siempre seras un amigo de Uzumaki Naruto"-pensó el tejedor.

-Naruto: Necesito volver…- dijo el rubio al tejedor que asintió con una sonrisa.

\- Tejedor: lo harás… solo déjame decirte que no te regresare al mismo día… te regresare después del último combate de Mito… ella tiene un combate contra Soul el cual pierde… pero clasifica al mundial- dijo sonriendo.

El Uzumaki asintió. Esperando que lo sacara de este mundo llevo de telaraña cuando vio como una pequeña hada celeste verdoso llego… era celebi el pokemon que viajaba en el tiempo… ¿pero lo saco de su dimensión?¿ Palkia estaría enojado?

-Tejedor: mi amigo te llevara de regreso Uzumaki… busca a Lucy Heartfillia en el café de ciudad Luminalia en la mañana de mañana… ella te esperara, ya me encargue de eso… además, Mito no debe viajar contigo- dijo serio el Tejedor.

Naruto abrió los ojos preocupado ante esto… si Mito no viajaba con el… entonces ¿quien entrenaría a Mito?.

-Tejedor: pídele a tu abuelo Red que entrene a la pequeña Uzumaki… ella tiene otro destino pero no es importante ahora mismo- dijo serio- Viaja con Lucy Heartfillia y su acompañante, salva a la princesa Carmesi y protege al mundo de Kaguya… otra cosa no importa… pero completa tu viaje por esas medallas-dijo el tejedor y este hizo un gesto al hada.

El rubio asintió listo para preguntar por la princesa carmesí cuando el hada empezó a flotar frente a y empezó a ponerse todo blanco para desaparecer…

-Tejedor: fue un placer conocerte Uzumaki Naruto del universo 2019… bien ¿ahora cual me falta? ¿El Uzumaki Naruto Spider-Hunter del Universo 202 o el Spider-Man del universo 038?- se pregunto viendo a los dos Spiderman- O incluso el Mago del Universo 5067- dijo sonriendo viendo al Uzumaki que estaba Exiliado en Uzu tocando un sello con una runa de un triangulo de fondo de un circulo y una línea…- Esperare mejor…-dijo sonriendo viendo a un Rubio protegiendo a una chica de cabello negro y cuerpo excelente que tenía una camisa que decía Creative de un Uchiha que usaba el Raikiri- porque al final no sabes cuál de todos necesitara una guía- dijo viendo un rubio que defendía a una mujer que tenía una lazo dorado defendiéndose de un hombre que usaba la "S" en su pecho y de un hombre de negro con símbolo de murciélago.

El camino parándose frente a un Ariados… lentamente se quito la máscara dejando ver a un rubio de ojos azules y marcas en las mejillas sentándose esperando que su maestro regresar… el solo miraba a sus otras versiones con una sonrisa melancólica… recordaba como él se sacrifico para poder ser el tejedor maestro y defender su mundo aprecio de su alma… lo que no espero fue que se encontrara con el supremo ser de su dimensión y este lo mandara aquí…

En realidad solo esperaba que donde estuviera Natasha fuera feliz y cuidara de su pequeño Daniel… aquel niño que nació gracias a que el restauro la fertilidad de su esposa la mujer más peligrosa de su mundo… con una sonrisa recordó a su esposa… a la pelirroja… y con el ceño al recordar por que tuvo que dejar a su mujer…

-Naruto Tejedor:… solo espero que el pueda detenerte antes de que sea tarde- dijo viendo a su versión en el mundo 910 enfrentarse a un ser de color morado- Salva a tu mundo y se feliz con Natasha- dijo dejando salir unas lagrimas…

 **-Noche, Ciudad Luminalia… 3 Días después-**

Un rubio abrió los ojos y vio que se encontraba frente a al hotel donde se alojaba y entro saludando a su hermana que lo abrazo preocupada… su abuelo lo saludo y su abuela lo miraba con una mirada que prometia muerte.

-Naruto: Puedo explicarlo…- dijo de rodillas pidiendo clemencia a una Yellow que le heredo a su hija Kushina su humor en un estado diluido… la Tierna anciana Uzumaki era una pantalla para la verdadera fiera Giratina de su abuela.

-Yellow: eso espero porque abandonaste a tu hermana hace tres días con Kichi dejando a una Koneko asustada sola en tu cama- dijo la Uzumaki anciana.

-Mito: cierto… te perdiste mis combates, que por cierto clasifique al Mundial- dijo ella con seguirad.

-Naruto:…. Felicidades Mito- dijo sonriendo y su abuela asintió mientras mito solo lo miraba con superioridad- NO te creas mucho mocosa Kichi puede derrotar a todo tu equipo al mismo tiempo- dijo el seriamente.

Mito hizo una mueca de enojo ante eso, sabia que el equipo de su hermano era de nivel mundial listo para derrotar incluso a Lance y Dianca… diablos Cinthia y apenas podía derrotar a Artemis cuando esta había derrotado a casi todo su equipo… los pokemon elite de su hermano eran una locura.

-Mito: Explica- dijo de forma seca…

-Naruto: bueno….- dijo empezando a contar.

-Red: Haber… dices que fuiste al hotel desolado y descubriste que quieren atacar el rancho donde están toda la familia y conociste al tejedor… que te conto lo que el clan Olvido, que tus esposas te ocultaron sus embarazos y que debo entrenar a Mito- dijo el Uzumaki.

Su esposa lo vio esperando que dijera que tenían que meter a su nieto en un loquero, aunque saber que las chicas estaban embarazadas le daba un poco de credibilidad, pero su esposo solo miro a Mito con seriedad.

-Red: Mito… alistas tus cosas nos vamos a Kanto, tu entrenamiento empezara y aunque no se si serás tan buena como tu hermano por lo menos te defenderás- dijo serio.

-Yellow: espera… ¿le crees?... digo hemos visto cosas raras pero un tejedor que vigila el Multiverso-dijo ella incrédula- suena Loco- explico su punto.

-Red: ¿Sabes que significa nuestro remolino…? ¿Porque está en un círculo? ¿Por qué no Usamos Ashura y naciones elementales en una sola oración?- pregunto el Uzumaki mayor en u su esposa.

Esta miro a sus nietos y a su edad no conocía esas respuestas… sabía que su esposo junto a Kushina habían aprendido el lenguaje antiguo de su familia y que aunque ella lo intento nunca pudo al no tener sangre Uzumaki.

-Red: El remolino en el circulo representa el infinito y todas las posibilidades que podemos tener… el nombre de Ashura y naciones elementales son nuestro orígenes y aunque confiamos en algunos y nos traicionaron por la ambición-explico el anciano-hay muchas cosas que no he aprendido pero si he leído del tejedor… un sujeto interesante que no se mete mucho en la historia… al menos que sea necesario… ahora nos vamos… tenemos mucho que hacer- dijo con seriedad el anciano.

 **-Al dia siguiente, Cafetería Snorlax, Ciudad Luminalia-**

Una rubia de ojos chocolate esperaba tranquilamente a su amiga que estaba haciendo ejercicio mientras ella leía pacíficamente su periódico…. Incluso lo hacía mientras tomaba su malteada de vainilla.

En ese momento un rubio de ojos azules entraba a la cafetería y empezaba a buscar a alguien… sonrió a reconocer la chica que el tejedor le había presentado en una imagen y con tranquilidad se acerco hacia donde estaba ella…

-Naruto: Disculpa…- dijo él. La rubia de ojos chocolate levanto la vista de su periódico para ver un mar azul de zafiros viéndola- ¿Puedo sentarme contigo?- pregunto amablemente el rubio con una sonrisa.

La chica no supo nada ya que sabía que la persona que tanto busco al fin estaba frente a ella pero al verlo… pudo sentir algo raro en su interior, pudo sentir como esa mirada la hacía sentir cosas que nunca espero… asintió diciéndole que si el rubio sonrió y hablo.

-Naruto: Hola… soy Uzumaki Naruto- dijo sonriendo.

-Lucy: Lucy… Lucy Heartfillia- dijo sonrojada y tomo la mano del chico y dijo- Te he estado buscando por un tiempo- dijo sonrojándose sabiendo que no tenia que haber dicho eso.

-Naruto: Lo se… yo he empezado a buscarte hoy- dijo haciendo qué esta se sonrojara más- Tenemos un destino que cumplir y una puerta que cuidar- dijo y la chica entendió.

El también sabia de su destino… solo esperaba que pudieran cumplirlo a tiempo… y que ella no se cayera enamorada o Miu también lo hiciera.

… **.Esta historia continuara.**

 **Fin del capitulo 53.**

 **Notas del Autor:**

Hola a todos… muchos se preguntaran porque actualizo hasta ahora y porque igual de corto qué siempre… bueno estuve ocupado y esto es lo que ya tenía escrito y listo para subir…

El capitulo casi no se centre en el mundo pokémon y abre muchos mundos y universos pero después de decepcionarme con que no hay un Multi-verso en el UCM, bueno decidí abrir el mío en mis historias/fanfiction uniéndolas a un tejedor maestro como en Spiderman…

Algunas no se han escrito otras, están en mi cabeza y aunque quiero escribirlas pienso terminar unas historias antes… pero la mayoría aparecerán si no todas con el tiempo… Solo aviso para los que me siguen en Wattpad y para los que están en algunas también estarán en mi perfil de esta plataforma por si quieren leerlas.

Ahora Pregunta: ¿Qué pasara cuando Naruto hable con sus esposas ahora que sabe que le ocultaron sus embarazos?

¿Issei debe morir o debe ser redimido?

 **Como siempre me despido pidiendo su voto y un comentario esperando que hayan disfrutado el capitulo.**


	55. capitulo 54

Capitulo 54- Un Mal Día

~En el momento en que Naruto hablaba con el Tejedor~

Pov Issei

No esta saliendo como esperaba, nada es como ella me dijo, he esperado 10 años para esto, me volvió a hacer joven para esto, para vengarme pero ¡NO!, ella quiere que espere su orden.

¡Ja! Como si eso fuera a pasar, he esperado 10 años, ¡10 PUTOS AÑOS!... He visto crecer a esas zorras, he visto como ellas crecían para convertirse en esas mujeres que una ves ame y me traicionaron, esas mueres que creí que me amaban y solo me usaron.

Hace 10 años en mi dimensión, conocí a Rias Gremory, Xenovia, Akeno y Koneko, a las cuales apoye y con las cuales tuve un amorío, no se que paso pero un dia ella se enteraron de que conocí a Asia Argento, una devota de un Culto a Arceus. Me enamore de ella perdidamente, deje de pasar un poco de tiempo con ellas e incluso solo las miraba para poder tener relaciones con ellas, algo que un campeón como yo, el campeón de la liga Jhoto se merecía.

No les importo que yo las ayudara a ser las mejores entrenadoras de esa época, terminaron enamorándose de unos chicos comunes dejándome solo... lo peor fue cuando esos chicos en realidad eran parte de Khaos, un grupo terrorista que asesinaban al culto de Arceus, ellas... ellas sabían del ataque al culto... dejaron que ella muriera, dejaron que mi Asia muriera... llevándose con ella a nuestro bebé que estaba en su vientre.

Primero busque a Rias pero ella me dijo que no sabia lo que planeaba su novio, que no sabia que el era parte Khaos... no soporte que se riera de mi ese dia... pero la deje, no me importo y busque a las demás y todas dijeron lo mism9, hasta que llegue con Xenovia... ella ya me esperaba, se rio de mi diciendo que era estupído pensando que ellas eran responsables de la muerte Asia, ¿Que era mi culpa por meterme con Khaos?...

No aguante y me rei en su cara, era ilógico, que yo haya hecho algo así, desde que me volví campeón he atrapado a sus miembros pero ellos no se meterían con un campeón por algo asía, ya hubieran Matado a Cynthia que los ha atrapado más de 10 veces a todos.

Ella querían muerta a Asia, ellas solo tenían sus pechos, Asia tenía todo, y así decidí matarlas a ellas, el dia que murió Asia yo sabia que iba a matarlas, ese dia solo recuerdo la sangre Xenovia, Koneko y Akeno en mis manos, Rias... fue protegida por un rubio de ojos azules que era su novio, no ese tal Vali, el rubio uso a un Greninja Shiny para defenderse y logro detenerme, para su suerte casi al vacío por mi enojo y cuando iba a morir...

Kaguya me salvo y me dijo que me dejaría recuperar a Asia y a nuestro bebe si hacia un ritual con ella, eso me daría a mi prometida de vuelta y podría vengarme de ellas y traer a mi mujer de regresó, solo tendría que sacrificar a la Asia de este mundo, con lo que esta me importaba le dejaría tener a esa Asia... mientras yo tuviera a mi prometida de regreso le daría mi alma a cualquiera.

Todo eso paso en un día... el peor dia de mi vida.

~Tres Meses después, Ruta 18, Cerca de pueblo Mosaico, Kalos~

Pov Naruto

Hace tres meses que viajo con Lucy y su amiga Miu, ambas son geniales y han sido amables conmigo. Hace casi un mes que hable con las chicas que asustadas se fueron del rancho de pueblo Paleta.

En estos meses logre conseguir tres medallas, solamente faltando la medalla de Ciudad Fractal, la medalla Iceberg la cual decían era difícil de conseguir.

Hace dos meses cambio mi vida y además tuve que adaptarme para poder viajar con las chicas. Lucy me explico donde teníamos que ir y porque teníamos que ir, mi mente aunque no terminaba que entender porque era necesario que fuera yo quien detuviera a esa Pokémon de otra dimensión era lo que tenía que hacer. Seria porque tenía un equipo fuerte o porque era un Uzumaki como dijo el tejedor.

A palabras de mi padrino: "Un gran poder, con lleva una gran responsabilidad"... creo que lo leyó en un cómic o lo vio en una película. Pero eso no era lo que me preocupaba si no... el tipo llamado Issei, era quien más me preocupaba, es un tipo peligroso y que de seguro solo quería ver arder al mundo porque algo le paso... o posiblemente alguien lo traiciono y su mente se quebró.

Lo entendería si fuera así, pero tampoco es para que el se volviera loco y decidiera ayudar a una loca, pero como me dijo mi padrino: "Cualquiera puede volver loco y malo, Solo se necesita un mal dia, eso es lo único que falta... un mal dia".

Y aunque el tiene razón, un mal dia podría volver a cualquiera como Hitler que uso a muchos Pokémon de Tunod para intentar gobernar toda las islas Doradas.

Aun no se de donde saca esas frases mi padrino... me parece muy de Cómic... ¿de quien sera?.

Escuche a Lucy hablarme con esa sonrisa que me llamaba mucho la atención para decirme que el almuerzo estaba listo, ella y Miu eran muy amables y lindas además que su cocina esta al nivel de Mirajane, sabia que tenía 5 esposas, dos prometidas y ¿quería a dos rubias más? Para ser honesto no tenía problema en tener tres o cuatro más, después de todo nadie más que el abuelo y la abuela podía negar que me casara otra vez... legalmente ya que si una de mis esposas lo intentara la ley dice que podría separarme de ella.

Las leyes eran estupídas y arcaicas con las mujeres, pero eran sagradas y no podían tocarse o cambiarse, eso intento hacerlo el Clan hace años, pero el clan Uchiha, Hyuga, Inuzuka y otros se negaron a aceptarlo y quedo en que eran intocables.

Mire a Kichi que estaba sentado junto a Shiro la cual parecía muy rara últimamente, solo espero que Kichi no haya hecho algo tonto o podría venir la... ¿PokeFBI?... creo y podría quedar castrado por meterse con alguien que aun esta en su evolución media, aunque si mirábamos nivel estaba en el 60, suficiente para evolucionar pero le gustaba su cuerpo de adolescente.

-Lucy: Naruto... es hora de comer, puedes seguir pensando después, necesitamos llegar pueblo mosaico hoy al menos-me dijo Lucy.

Solo sonreía asintiendo con la cabeza, al fin y al cabo ella tenía razón, con una medalla por delante y a cuatro meses de la liga, necesitaba ponerme focus en completar mi misión... además ella era la única que sabia donde tenían que ir.

Fin del Pov Naruto

~En algun Lugar de Kalos~

Una cucaracha blanca caminaba enojada por toda la cueva... mientras miraba a su hijo, ella estaba frustrada, sus planes no estaban saliendo bien, 150 años de planearlo, 150 años de estar esperando y ahora el mocoso que trajo de otra dimensión solo quiere venganza.

No es que no lo entendiera, pero era estupído buscara ahora mismo cuando el no sabe que están cerca... solo hacen falta 5 vírgenes y su puta alma... aunque esto no lo supiera el.

Sus Marionetas eran tan tontas que querían hacer las cosas a su modo, era estupido. Eran humanos y según ellos eran la cúspide de la especie, eran lo mejor que tenía la sociedad y con eso era lo que ellos usaban para contaminar en mundo, destruir áreas verdes y dejar sin su habitad natural a muchos Pokémon.

Si con su plan traía a los ultraentes que la esperaban ansiosamente... y podría gobernar al mundo junto a su amado Necrozma, podrian poner al mundo como debía de ser... con los ultraentes a sus pies y ella gobernando como al inicio antes de que ese Dragón negro la detuviera con Ashura.

-Zetsu: Madre, el humano Issei va en camino a pueblo Mosaico- dijo el ultra ente.

Kaguya miro a su hijo inconforme y con seriedad.

-Kaguya: ¿porque me debe importar?- pregunto la ente cucaracha.

-Zetsu: Porque... Rias Gremory esta ahi- explico Zetsu.

Kaguya se rio de su hijo que estaba preocupado por algo tan tonto, qué se vengar de la mujer peli roja no importaba al final solo era cuestión de tiempo para que funcionara.

-Kaguya: Solo dejalo...- dijo para ser interrumpida.

-Zetsu: Ademas el humano peligroso de nombre Uzumaki Naruto se encuentra ahí... el ni va a jugar con el Humano Issei esta vez- dijo seriamente el ente.

Esto enojo a la ente y vio a su hijo. Los humanos eran tan tontos al pensar que podia seguir sus impulsos... a veces creia que solo las humanas mujeres parecían ser entendibles.

-Kaguya: Vamos Donde el...- dijo seriamente la Cucaracha.

Con eso se movieron para ir a buscar al castaño, el hombre que solo buscaba venganza.

\--...--... --

~Pueblo Mosaico~

Una pelirroja caminaba tranquilamente ignorando lo que pasaba a su alrededor, ella solo sonreía mientras mira Noah el hijo de Zelda y Link, el pequeño de 1 año que había aprendido a Gatear hace poco y que por ciertos motivos ellos tuvieron que dejar Hyrule ya que no querían que la princesa se casara y tuviera un hijo con el campeón de Hyrule que solo era un chico que inicio su viaje y logro llegar a ser el campeón... bueno ex campeon ya que lo dejo pera ser casarce con Zelda.

Los ancianos querian que se casara con Ganandorf un noble de la zonas del desierto del pueblo de las Gerudo alguien de su altura no como el pobre de Link, originario de un pequeño pueblo llamado Ordon.

La chica pudo ver como el cielo se oscurecía, sentía un sentimiento extraño en su interior y sintió la necesidad de entrar y se acerco al pequeño rubio y lo tomo en brazos y este hizo un pequeño berrinche.

-Rias: Noah... vamos adentro, es hora de entrar- dijo la pelirroja.

El pequeño sintió el miedo en los brazos de la Gremory y se calmo un poco aceptando que su diversión tendría que parar... cuando estaban por entrar vieron a los Tauros, Rapydash, el Ampharos del Rancho, al Altaria de Zelda y al Gallade de Link llegar a donde estaban ellos. Incluso si Noivern llego.

Un trueno cayo cerca de donde estaba Ampharos que se cargo pero grito de dolor unos Minutos después... se pudo ver a un Salamance llegar junto a un Garchomp que sonreía a su presa...

Un chico castaño vestido de un traje negro y con sus ojos brillando en morado iba encima del Salamance, bajo tranquilamente soltó una risa al verla proteger al pequeño.

-Issei: ¡Hola Rias!...- dijo el sonriendo.

La chica tomo más protectoramentf al pequeño en sus brazos y retrocedió un paso.

-Issei: ¿Te acuerdas de Mi?...- preguto viendola burlonamentr, la chica temblo al verlo-no importa pagaras por quitarme todo- dijo serio.

-Rias:... Ni siquiera se quien eres- dijo ella temerosa de el castaño.

-Issei: No te preocupes... al final de esto conocerás todo de Mi- dijo tomando su pene con la mano derecha, diciéndole lo que le haría.- Ahora, tenemos que tener que limpiar el Lugar- dijo ISSEI.

Rias Miro con temor como los pokemon Dragones se preparaban para atacar a todos los Pokémon del rancho... no sabia porque pero sintió que la superioridad numérica no importaria en este momento.

Los dragones sonrieron y crearon muchos Cometas Dragón, Garchomp y Salamance lo usaron mientras se podía ver llegar a un Dragonite, un Hammo-o y un Hydreigon.

Todos empezaron a usar un movimiento, Hammo-o uso terremoto, Hydreigon uso Pulso dragón y Dragonite uso Rayo y Ventisca...

El rancho se lleno de gritos de Pokemon, Rias intentando calmar a Noah que estaba aterrado.

-Issei: devoren a sus pokemon...- ordeno dejando que se comieran a los pokemon del rancho que estaba en el suelo.

Altaria y Noivern se lanzaron a atacar para intentar defender a los demás y fue cuando Salamance y Garchomp empezaron a brillar... el castaño activo sus mega evoluciones...

-Rias: "tiene que estar jugando... megas ahota"- dijo ella en su mente preocupada.

-Issei: si... así, déjame ver tu cara de miedo y desesperación, mira que estas a mi merced- dijo el sonriendo.

Rias estaba cagada de miedo... entendió que el no estaba jugando, ella no sabía quien era el, pero sabia que vino a matarla.

Cuando Noivern cayo al suelo por un golpe de Mega-Garchomp al suelo... este estaba por usar triturar en la cabeza de Noivern cuando un potente rayo hielo llego mandandole a volar.

El castaño furioso miro quien fue el responsable cuando vio a un rubio... esto lo enfureció y se burlo al ver que un zorro blanco llegaba con el, miro a si Garchomp pero fue a Dragonite quien ataco con una cola dragon que fue detenida por las colas del zorro. Este mando un rayo hielo al pecho que lo hizo retroceder.

Issei se burlo de esto, llamando la atencion del rubio que sacaba una pokeball que tenia una stiker de media luna en su parte roja.

-Issei: si quieren salir vivos de aqui...- dijo el viendo como Dragonite se levantada furioso- debiste apuntar a la cabeza- dijo sonriendo.

-Naruto:...- lo vio seriamente- si eso quieres- dijo seriamente.

Solo lanzo la pokeball y una figura blanca femenina salió y un corte rosado fue directo a la cabeza de Dragonite que cayo al suelo.

El castaño vio a su enemigo y sonrió al pensar que con todo su equipo aqui ganaría.Además el parecido con aquel rubio le daría un Plus adicional a su victoria.

-Issei:... no sabes cuanto disfrutaré derrotar te y Ganarte- dijo el castaño sonriendo.

-Naruto: Espero que sepas que ya no voy a jugar contigo- dijo el serio dejando ver su piedra llave- ayudas con los Hyuga contra mi familia y necesitas a mi hermana para tu ritual... y eso ea suficiente para que te tome enserio...- dijo sacando la pokeball de Kichi y de Rider.

Esto solo hizo que el castaño soltara una risa potente que hizo enojar al rubio, aunque no era que le importara mucho que se riera de el.

-Issei: ¿en serio?... ¿eso me debe de dar miedo?- pregunto Issei

-Naruto:... disfrutaré derrotandote.- dijo serio el Uzumaki dejando que sus ojos brillen en azul zafiro.

Luna y Yuki sonrieron preparando sus movimientos Hada... Además Rider era tipo Hada y Kichi... el podía usar mutatipo y volverse Tipo Hada. El Maestro dragón o tenía esperanza.

\--...Esta historia continuara--

Fin del Capitulo 54.

Notas del Autor:

Hola a todos, ¿como han estado?. Si lo se he dejado de actualizar seguido pero ya lo haré más frecuentemente. Es más, subire una historia pronto,(de aquí a unas semanas) de un Naruto Spider-Man en el universo de Super-Girl.

Ahora con la historia, me encanto este capitulo. Espero que a ustedes también, a partir de este capitulo empieza la parte final de la historia de Kaguya.

Preguntas:

-¿Deberia poner el torneo mundial u15 de Mito?.

-¿Naruto debería enfrentarse a Ash y Shouta antes de ir a la liga?.

-¿Yuki, Luna y Rider podrán derrotar al equipo de Issei?.

Por favor contesten esas preguntas que me ayuda a escribir, además... dejen el voto que les cuesta.

Nos vemos en la próxima, no olviden comentar y dejar su voto.

Los quiere y agradece de que lean la historia, teoria, fanfic @roajr21.


	56. Capítulo 55

Capítulo 55-Mal de Ojo.

~Ruta 18, Kalos~

Un rubio de ojos azules estaba sonriendo mientras miraba a Lucy entrenar con su altaría, el pokemon dragón nube estaba usando pulso dragón contra Klefki, un Pokémon que parecía una llave que es del tipo hada, el pequeño le estaba dando problemas al tipo dragón usando solamente brillo mágico.

Por otro lado, una chica de nombre de Miu, una rubia de gran personalidad que estaba en Kalos intentando llegar a la liga Kalos para poder tener una referencia más para ser una maestra de tipo lucha, estaba entrenando su Mienfoo y poliwrath peleando con puño incremento, palmada y patada baja por parte de Mienfoo y puño hielo, puño certero y tambor por parte de Poliwrath. Era una belleza de combate a corta distancia, la precisión de los ataques.

El rubio sonrió por este entrenamiento mientras miraba como Shiro su Braixen se encontraba muy ectraña y de cierta manera le recordaba a Luna cuando quedó embarazada de su lucario(aun no me acuerdo de su Mote). Con miedo y algo de inteligencia ya que no sabia si existía la policía pokemon por un Pokémon mayor tuviera una cría con alguien menor. Solo sabía que tenía que intentar proteger a Kichi y tomo la decisión de ir al centro pokemon.

Dejo a las chicas solas y se dirigió al centro Pokémon y cambió a Luna por Shiro. En ese momento cuando salió vio una explosión cerca de las afueras de pueblo Mosaico.

Un trueno cayo cerca de donde estaba Ampharos que se cargo pero grito de dolor unos Minutos después... se pudo ver a un Salamance llegar junto a un Garchomp que sonreía a su presa...

Un chico castaño vestido de un traje negro y con sus ojos brillando en morado iba encima del Salamance, bajo tranquilamente soltó una risa al verla proteger al pequeño.

-Issei: ¡Hola Rias!...- dijo el sonriendo.

La chica tomo más protectoramentf al pequeño en sus brazos y retrocedió un paso.

-Issei: ¿Te acuerdas de Mi?...- preguto viendola burlonamentr, la chica temblo al verlo-no importa pagaras por quitarme todo- dijo serio.

-Rias:... Ni siquiera se quien eres- dijo ella temerosa de el castaño.

-Issei: No te preocupes... al final de esto conocerás todo de Mi- dijo tomando su pene con la mano derecha, diciéndole lo que le haría.- Ahora, tenemos que tener que limpiar el Lugar- dijo ISSEI.

Rias Miro con temor como los pokemon Dragones se preparaban para atacar a todos los Pokémon del rancho... no sabia porque pero sintió que la superioridad numérica no importaria en este momento.

Los dragones sonrieron y crearon muchos Cometas Dragón, Garchomp y Salamance lo usaron mientras se podía ver llegar a un Dragonite, un Hammo-o y un Hydreigon.

Todos empezaron a usar un movimiento, Hammo-o uso terremoto, Hydreigon uso Pulso dragón y Dragonite uso Rayo y Ventisca...

El rancho se lleno de gritos de Pokemon, Rias intentando calmar a Noah que estaba aterrado.

-Issei: devoren a sus pokemon...- ordeno dejando que se comieran a los pokemon del rancho que estaba en el suelo.

Altaria y Noivern se lanzaron a atacar para intentar defender a los demás y fue cuando Salamance y Garchomp empezaron a brillar... el castaño activo sus mega evoluciones...

-Rias: "tiene que estar jugando... megas ahora"- dijo ella en su mente preocupada.

-Issei: si... así, déjame ver tu cara de miedo y desesperación, mira que estas a mi merced- dijo el sonriendo.

Rias estaba cagada de miedo... entendió que el no estaba jugando, ella no sabía quien era el, pero sabia que vino a matarla.

Cuando Noivern cayo al suelo por un golpe de Mega-Garchomp al suelo... este estaba por usar triturar en la cabeza de Noivern cuando un potente rayo hielo llego mandandole a volar.

El castaño furioso miro quien fue el responsable cuando vio a un rubio... esto lo enfureció y se burlo al ver que un zorro blanco llegaba con el, miro a si Garchomp pero fue a Dragonite quien ataco con una cola dragon que fue detenida por las colas del zorro. Este mando un rayo hielo al pecho que lo hizo retroceder.

Issei se burlo de esto, llamando la atencion del rubio que sacaba una pokeball que tenia una stiker de media luna en su parte roja.

-Issei: si quieren salir vivos de aqui...- dijo el viendo como Dragonite se levantada furioso- debiste apuntar a la cabeza- dijo sonriendo.

-Naruto:...- lo vio seriamente- si eso quieres- dijo seriamente.

Solo lanzo la pokeball y una figura blanca femenina salió y un corte rosado fue directo a la cabeza de Dragonite que cayo al suelo.

El castaño vio a su enemigo y sonrió al pensar que con todo su equipo aqui ganaría.Además el parecido con aquel rubio le daría un Plus adicional a su victoria.

-Issei:... no sabes cuanto disfrutaré derrotar te y Ganarte- dijo el castaño sonriendo.

-Naruto: Espero que sepas que ya no voy a jugar contigo- dijo el serio dejando ver su piedra llave- ayudas con los Hyuga contra mi familia y necesitas a mi hermana para tu ritual... y eso ea suficiente para que te tome enserio...- dijo sacando la pokeball de Kichi y de Rider.

Esto solo hizo que el castaño soltara una risa potente que hizo enojar al rubio, aunque no era que le importara mucho que se riera de el.

-Issei: ¿en serio?... ¿eso me debe de dar miedo?- pregunto Issei

-Naruto:... disfrutaré derrotandote.- dijo serio el Uzumaki dejando que sus ojos brillen en azul zafiro.

Luna y Yuki sonrieron preparando sus movimientos Hada... Además Rider era tipo Hada y Kichi... el podía usar mutatipo y volverse Tipo Hada. El Maestro dragón o tenía esperanza.

-Issei: Chicos... Cometa Draco- ordenó el castaño.

-Naruto: Luna, destruye los con Espada Hada y Yuki ayúdala con Rayo Hada- ordenó para que usaran sus combinaciones nuevas.

Cuando todos los dragones se prepararon y lo lanzaron, Luna uso su psicó corte y inundado por fuerza lunar corto los meteoritos como si fuera un cuchillo cortando mantequilla. Yuki uso su Rayo hielo cargado por fuerza lunar destruyendo los ataques del tipo dragón.

Los Dragones rugierom enojados, Hammo-o se ánimo a usar Garra dragón contra Kichi que estaba esperándolo con su Katana de hielo, cuando Hammo-o llegó Kichi brilló en rosado tenue usando su habilidad mutatipo cambiando su tipo siniestro a tipo hada deteniendo con su mano limpia sorprendió al tipo dragón de Alola y Kichi solamente usó su katana con la otra mano para cortarlo.

Issei bufo enojado, y miró a su pokemon insignia su Salamance solo sonrió esperando las órdenes.

-Issei:... Salamance usa Terremoto- ordenó el castaño.

-Naruto: Luna, Yuki y Kichi... ya saben que hacer- dijo el rubio. Su entrenamiento en Kanto para su primera Liga le enseñó como tenían que esquivar ese movimiento, Kichi había entrenado con Luna un combo.

Hydreigon tomo a Hammo-o y se fue al cielo, Mega-Garchomp solo despegó y al final cuando el tipo Drago de Sinnoh desató el terremoto, un manto de granizo azotó el lugar, la ninetales Alola clavó sus nueve colas fuertemente evitando que fuera sacudida, Luna tomo el hombro de Kichi que estaba creardo un Rasenshuriken de Hielo(Una Hidrobomba combinada con Shurikem de Agua y rayo hielo) y usando teletransportación aparecieron arriba donde Kichi le dio a Hydreigon mandando al suelo junto con Hammo-o. Mega-Garchomp miro a su lado y unas hojas mágicas lo mandaron al suelo, donde por instinto esquivo una fuerza lunar a mínima potencia de Luna.

La Hada flotaba en el cielo con el crepúsculo apareciendo... parecía un hada completamente.

Salmance enojado se lanzó contra Yuki que soportó su ataque sin mutarse y con un colmillo fuego se lanzó contra la zorra Blanca que gracias a su habilidad de manto nieve lobesquivo fácilmente usando un Rayo hielo en contra ataque al tipo dragon.

Rias estaba fascinada viendo el despliegue de fuerza de los tres Pokémon del rubio frente a ella, no sabia porque sentía una luz en la espalda de este, como si de un sol se tratará.

El castaño miraba furioso al rubio frente a el, ninguno de sus pokemon lograba darle un golpe sólido a uno de los Pokémon del equipo del Uzumaki.

-Issei: ¡NO CREAS QUE HAS DERROTADO RUBIO DE PACOTILLA TU Y ESA PUTA DE PELO ROJO ME LO PAGARAN!- grito enojado.- ¡SALAMANCE USA LANZALLAMAS POR TODO EL LUGAR!- ordeno histérico.

El Uzumaki miro a Kichi que asintió y usando Hidrobomba empezó a detener el lanzallamas. El Hyudo sonrió, el rubio entendió que el tenía un plan.

-Issei: Hydreigon tri ataque a esa rana medio evolucionada- ordenó.

El rubio entendió su intención y Luna También lo hizo, una pared invisible se formó gracias a Luna en la espalda del inicial originario de Kalos cuando el pseudo legendario de Teselia lanzó su ataque.

El castaño enojado no hizo más que gritar.

-Issei: ¡SALAMANCE, GARCHOMP, HYDREIGON, HAMMO-O ATAQUE, NO ME IMPORTA SI ES CON CORTO O RAYO PERO MATEN A ESOS POKÉMON DE MIERDA!- grito totalmente enojado.

Rias ya se encontraba temblorosa ante esto, este tipo los quería Matar.

El primero en moverse fue el tipo dragón lucha de Alola, uso su puño incremente pensado en aumentar sus stats antes de usar otro ataque más poderoso, lastimosamente atacó al único pokemon del grupo que podía defenderse físicamente y aún peor esperaba ser atacado.

Kichi miro como el tipo dragón de alola se le acercó y el sonriendo esquivo tres puño incrementó antes de lanzar un puño hielo(que aprendió cuando naruto le ordeno usar rayo hielo en su puño y dedos creando varias variaciones.) El puño hielo le dio de Lleno a Hammo-o que gruño de dolor.

Mega-Garchomp se lanzó a ayudar a su compañero pero... una marea negra apareció frente a el rápidamente, Kichi uso su marea del emperador y inundada con algo de rayo hielo se fue congelando hasta dejar atrapado a Mega-Garchomp.

En ese momento la lluvia de granizo le hizo daño a todos menos a Luna, haciendo que los dragones gruñendo de dolor decidieran atacar.

Salamance tenía un odio hacia la zorra de alola por ser superior a el, no podía soportar que ella no fuera lastimada y se lanzó contra ella, usando otra vez lanzallamas, pero con una velocidad única desapareció de la vista de Salamance y uso un ataque que es demasiado poderoso, incluso algo que es casi imposible para su especie aprender pero si lo logro fue solo por fuerza de voluntad y trabajo duro luego de 5 años... frío Polar atacó, dándole de lleno a Salamamce que cayó al suelo perdiendo su forma Mega evolucionada quedando K.O. y dándole a Mega-Garchomp que estaba con la mitad de su cuerpo congelado y noqueandolo.

Issei miro enojado al rubio, no podía creer que el fuera derrotado así de fácil, como podía ser derrotado, el había entrenado por años. ¡El habia vencido a Uchiha Sasuke, Hyuga Neji y Kalm quien era el campeón de Tunod actualmente!, ¿ Como era posible que lo derrotara un rubio cualquiera?.

-Issei: ¡NO ES JUSTO!- grito con su mente ya perdida de su locura.-¿Como?- murmurro- He estado diez años planeado esto, diez años y vienes y me derrotas, esto es irreal- gritó el castaño.

-Naruto: se porque peleas, y la venganza no te dejará nada bueno- dijo el rubio.

-Issei: ¡JAJAJA!, ¿QUÉ SABES TU NIÑO BONITO?- le grito enojado- estoy seguro que no sabes lo que es perder a alguien, estoy seguro que lo más cercano a una perdida es la rotura con tu novia imaginaria, no sabes lo que es el dolor- dijo el Hyudo.

El rubio nego con la cabeza, le recordaba a su primo Nagato, en un momento penso que si quería unir al mundo tenía que enseñarle que era el dolor, cuando el perdió a sus padres en el ataque a la isla espuma donde vivían en un pequeño pueblo donde el clan criaba ciertos pokemon que solo puede obtener un Uzumaki al hacer una prueba. El pueblo fue atacado por unos mercenarios y fue casi demolido dejando a el, un grupo de ancianos y niños del clan como sobrevivientes del rancho, además de algunos pobladores como Konan y Yahiko que eran amigos de Nagato, pero cuando murió Yahiko, el amor platónico de su primo se volvió loco.

Si no fuera por su abuelo y Tsunade, además de Jiraiya que estuvieron apoyandolo en su dolor a el y a Konan tal vez hubiera creado un grupo mercenario para poner al mundo a sentir su dolor.

El rubio caminó serio hacia el castaño y este solo miró como Hydreigon se paró frente a el cortando su camino hacia el castaño.

-Naruto: Eres tonto, todos conocemos el dolor, que tu hayas tenido una perdida y quieras venganza es una locura- dijo el rubio.

-Issei: ¿Conoces el dolor?... que tu novia rompa contigo no cuenta- dijo el en burla.- o que tus padres quieran casarte, en otras regiones es una costumbre aceptable- dijo el viendo a la chica.

Rias temblorosas mientras cargaba a Noah, sentía como el sabia sobre ella. Naruto vio a la chica y reconoció que se parecía a una chica que vio en el hogar del tejedor. Siguió pensando de que se trataba esto del chico de cabello castaño.

-Naruto: perdí a mis padres- dijo el simplemente, no quería decir nada más.

-Issei: Ja... no se compara, yo perdí mi Harem, luego de eso perdí a mi prometida que estaba embarazada y todo fue culpa de eso que era mi Harem- dijo el y su cara empezaba a perder todo gesto de cordura.

El rubio miró a su rival frente a el con tristeza, el creía que tenía algo interesante como Madara... pero no, solo estaba consumido por la venganza y el odio que sentía y eso lo limitaba.

-Naruto: Entrenastes 10 años para poder tener tu venganza y es humillante lo débil que eres- dijo el uzumaki tristemente.

-Issei: No... no he entrenado, ¡soy un excampeón crees que necesito entrenar!- dijo con suficiencia.

Naruto seriamente estaba decepcionado nunca espero alguien tan patético como ayudante de esa cucaracha.

En ese momento, Hammo-o se lanzó y cuando su ataque más fuerte estaba preparado para usarlo una espada tipo hada de Luna, la Gardevoir del Uzumaki lo derrotó fácilmente lo que hizo que Hydreigon mirara a su entrenador pidiendo que se retiraran... este nego y el dragón se fue siguiendo sus instintos de supervivencia, dejándolo solo, el único Pokémon que sobrevivió del equipo del Hyudo lo había abandonado.

Solo se rió de esto, no podía creer que hasta su Pokémon lo traiciona, ese sentimiento de odio solo crecía dentro de él. Cuando estaba por intentar algo un sonido chueco se escuchó. Frente a ellos apareció una cucaracha Blanca, era Kaguya bastante enojada, esta solo pudo ver a Issei enojada antes de ver al rubio con seriedad. El Uzumaki sintió que era su oportunidad de tenerla a su merced o por lo menos de probar a la Cucaracha y bueno si no... bueno llamaría a cierto dr

-Kaguya: Eres una vergüenza de entrenador ser derrotado sin poder ganarle a uno de su equipo es humillante- dijo la ultraente al castaño humillandolo- Uzumaki Naruto... eres interesante, espero que la próxima vez que nos miremos tenga que combatir contigo- dijo ella seriamente.

Naruto le sonrió serio, cosa que solo hizo a la ultra ente reírse. El rubio miró a Luna y a Rider que asintieron entendiendo el plan del rubio.

-Naruto: ¿Eres algo así cómo un pokemon cierto?- pregunto el rubio.

La ente de otra dimensión solo sonrió.

-Kaguya: Soy algo más evolucionado que un simple Pokémon, soy un ultra ente- dijo sonriendo.

-Naruto: Eres la misma mierda solo que con un nombre más elegante- dijo el rubio enojado- ¡Luna!- llamo y esta asintio- ¡Mal de Ojo!- ordeno.

La ente solo se río de esto, ¿El humano penso que eso la retendrá? Era estupido solo tomo al castaño y decidió irse pero apenas intento Huir su cuerpo se detuvo. Vio la sonrisa del rubio diciéndole que su plan había funcionado.

-Kaguya: ¡¿Crees que esto que detendrá?!- grito furiosa- ¡solo tengo qumatarlos!- termino preparando una bola sombra.

-Naruto: Tu eres la estúpida si cree que me enfrentaremos a ti solo con mi equipo- dijo mientras de su mochila sacaba una flauta negra con detalles rojos.

La ultra ente entendió esto, su plan era tener un combate con ella antes de poder realizar su sacrificio para así no enfrentarse a su marido. Miro al castaño en sus brazos y lo lanzo al suelo y la bola sombra lo lanzó contra el matándolo en el momento.

-Kaguya: ¡NINGUNO DE USTEDES ME SIRVE SOLO CAUSAN PROBLEMAS!- grito histérica- ¿Si crees que invocaras a ese maldito Dragón estas equivocado?- dijo ella.

-Naruto: No lo creo... lo hare- dijo serio mientras su equipo se preparaba, tomo su pulsera y Luna Mega evolucionaba, Kichi se transformaba en su modo sennin(Sincronización).

Kaguya gruño enojada, esto solo era algo que la arrasaría, pero podía matarlos, no los necesitaba vivos eran solo moscas. La ente creó espadas de rayos usando Rayo.

-Naruto: Deteganla un poco- dijo serio.

Rapidemante Kaguya usando sus sables de rayos impacto a Kichi que se defendió con su Katana de Hielo, Luna en su firma mega evolucionada usó su espada Hada e intento golpearla para ser golpeada con un tajo umbro que fue súper efectivo banajandole el 80% de sus PH. Yuki enojada lanzó un frío Polar que fue esquivado por Kaguya y usando a Kichi de escudo.

El pokemon tipo agua del equipo del rubio cayó al suelo jadeando de dolor gracias al potente ataque de la zorra de forma Alola. Luna furiosa quería atacar pero Kaguya solo se burló de esta y usando su mano la mando a volar, quitándole 10 PH. Kaguya miró a la Ninetales que ayudó a Kichi a pararse y sonrió pensando en su plan para acabar esto.

Kaguya se lanzó contra ellos pero un cometa draco la impactó. Naruto pudo ver como un Altaria estaba frente a ella junto a un Poliwrath que tenía preparado un rayo hielo. Detrás de ellos corriendo se podían ver dos rubias con gran personalidad correr hacia ellos.

-Naruto: Lucy y Miu, Gracias- dijo sonriendo. Mientras tocaba la única melodía que aprendió de su clan en los años que estuvo entrenado y en formación con su abuelo.

Inmediatamente un trueno cayó en el lugar. Una forma serpentiforme con dos extremidades superiores, nueve pares de alas aparentemente rígidas de color negro y detalles naranja y rojo empezó a descender. Kaguya lo único que hizo fue mirar a sus ojos... y pudo sentir su columna vertebral(la cual era casi inexistente) temblar fuertemente.

Pudo ver brillar esos amarillos, y juró ver un mar de odio en ellos, era verdaderamente un mal de ojo.

La ultraente solo pudo dejar salir una frase con su miedo y enojo.

-Kaguya: ¡Me Cago en la puta que me parió!- dijo ella.

...esta historia continuará.

Fin del Capítulo 55.

Notas Del Autor:

Hola a todos, les escribo para decirles que esta a punto de finalizar toda la historia que tenía que ver con Kaguya, ahora solo falta la historia de La liga Kalos, osea la última parte de la historia.

¿Les pareció el fin de Issei?.

Sinceramente disfruté escribir que lo matará Facilemente Kaguya, y que el estuviera loco como ella ayudo.

¿Qué equipo debería llevar Naruto a la liga?.

Sinceramente estaba pensando en: Kichi, Luna, Ashura(Sceptile que puede mega evolucilnar), Meliodas, Natsu y Rider, Básicamente cubre todo y como refuerzo, Snorlax y Link(Tyranitar).

Si hago lo del torneo de Mito, ¿Qué Equipo de tres Pokémon debe llevar?. Ella tiene un pichu, Serperior, Frogadier, Blastoise, Bunnelby, Ninetales Kanto y uno Alola más un Eevee.

Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo, no olviden dejar su voto y comentario.

¡Nos Vemos!


	57. capítulo 56

Capítulo 56- El fin de Dos Guerras.

~Hace más 5,000 años~

Cuando todo era aun un solo gran continente, los Pokémon vivían en paz y convivían con los primeros humanos que aparecían en la tierra.

Todo era pacifico y tranquilo en este mundo recién lleno de vida, los Pokémon prehistóricos como se les conoce hoy en día eran bestias en la cima de la pirámide alimenticia, todo fue así hasta que empezaron a aparecer criaturas raras con apariencias de pokemon y tenían sus mismas habilidades.

El primero en parecer fue un ser de color negro y con un cuerpo en forma de prisma y brazos además de piernas con pues saliendo de estos. Era el líder de estas bestias llamadas Ultra entes, Pokémon o bestias de una dimensión alterna atrapada en su realidad, se hizo llamar Necrozma.

Este fue el primero en llegar, junto a su cria mayor y su pareja, la cría era igual a él y su pareja era una cucaracha blanca con apariencia de mujer humana la cual estaba preñada y esperaba a su segunda cría de su pareja.

Padre e Hijo decidieron llamar a su manada y empezaron a atacar a todos los pokemon fuertes que podrían detenerlos de controlar en mundo, así fue como la mayoría de pokemon prehistóricos se extinguieron y los que sobrevivieron se ocultaron esperando que no los encontraran. El siguiente paso fue controlar a dos Pokémon primigenios del mundo, Kyogre y Groudon que perdieron sus formas primigenia al tener esa energía asquerosa dentro de ellos, si no fuera por un dragón oscuro y su hermano de color verde quienes cuidaban el mundo todo hubiera sido destruido.

Ambos hermanos que eran conocidos como Rayquaza fueron los salvadores al detener a los dos creadores del mar y tierra controlados por padre e hijo, así mismo se formaron varios continente. Cuando los dragones los derrotaron su cria mayor se enfrentó a ambos con su ego alto y murió a mano del dragon oscuro del cielo. Enojado y viendo su derrota y la de su manada, el ser oscuro huyó.

El padre desapareció junto a su pareja y su recién nacida Cria. Durante muchos años no aparecieron.

~Hace 700 años~

En la antigua ciudad de Uzu ahora una pequeña isla en Kanto conocida como Isla espuma, donde el recién llegado clan Uzumaki se alzaba junto a su líder Ashura y su padre Hagoromo miraban como cuidar a su pueblo de la guerra con la otra parte de la Isla en un pueblo llamado Haru dominado por los descendientes de su hermano Indra ya muerto, los Uchiha empezaron a pensar que podían controlar el mundo y todo el continente por que ellos lo merecían.

Esto no era su propio pensamiento, bueno al inicio fue creado por una cucaracha y su pareja, esto llevó a que cierto ser conocido como pensara en volver a usar su poder y controlo a Groudon dividiendo el continente en dos, hasta separarlo en 3, creando a Kalos, Teselia/Unova y KantoJhoto.

El padre del líder del clan Uzumaki, Hagoromo subió al cielo con su Pidgeot y encontró a un dragón oscuro que lo miro y lo siguió sabiendo que el "humano" llegó hasta el por algo en específico.

Cuando la guerra acabó gracias a esto provocado por el Necrozma que controló a Groudon y se separó para ver su obra, vio su error al ver todo en paz y volvió a intentar controlar al primordial creador de los continentes y fue detenido por Hagoromo que llegó con Rayquaza que lo volvió a vencer al tipo Psíquico de otra dimensión y lo regresó a su mundo al tener la ayuda del "humano".

Rayquaza Shiny uso su poder y le dio la habilidad de entender a la mayoría de los pokemon a el y al clan Uzumaki en forma de agradecimiento, su padre Arceus también le dio la habilidad de usar el aura, algo que solo los Lucario y legendarios podían usar.

Esto hizo que se creara una torre gigante cerca de la isla espuma donde se guardaba la historia y una flauta creada por Hagoromo y bendecida por el aura de Rayquaza.

Lo que ellos no esperaban fue que cierta cucaracha blanca siguiera con su cria menor esperando el momento de liberar a su pareja.

~Hace 310 años ~

Una guerra civil se llevó en KantoJhoto y gracias a Arceus se separaron usando el Minte Plateado como frontera y todo quedó en hermandad.

Pero todo le dio una idea a la cucaracha ultra ente, con la idea de una guerra mundial uso a los Hyuga y Uchiha y ataco Hoen, si no fuera por Sir Aarón, un Uzumaki y su Lucario y su recién descubierta habilidad de mega evolucionar, además de que él estaba de viaje en Hoen, todo hubiera sido un caos.

El escribió lo que descubrío y dejo diarios para un futuro ataque de la ente, y gracias a eso en Sinnoh otro Uzumaki creo la torre oscura oculta en el monte Corona.

~Actualidad~

Una melodía suave y tranquila empezó a sonar, la cual hizo temblar el cielo y la tierra, no pasaron ni 5 segundos cuando inmediatamente un trueno cayó en el lugar. Una forma serpentiforme con dos extremidades superiores, nueve pares de alas aparentemente rígidas de color negro y detalles naranja y rojo empezó a descender. Kaguya lo único que hizo fue mirar a sus ojos... y pudo sentir su columna vertebral(la cual era casi inexistente) temblar fuertemente.

Pudo ver brillar esos amarillos, y juró ver un mar de odio en ellos, era verdaderamente un mal de ojo.

La ultraente solo pudo dejar salir una frase con su miedo y enojo.

-Kaguya: ¡Me Cago en la puta que me parió!- dijo ella.

La ente empezó a crear 5 bolas sombras, todas se dirigieron hacia el dragón oscuro que se movió esquivandolo fácilmente. Enojada Kaguya la Pheromosa ancestral y que había conseguido aprender casi todos los movimientos Pokémon en sus más de 10,000 años de vida vio al dragón enojada.

Con rapidez creo una electro tela contra Rayquaza, este la esquivo rápidamente y envió un pulso dragón que esquivo la cucaracha Blanca. Con un pensamiento estratégico creo varias copias de ella usando Doble equipo. Al ver la mirada de Rayquaza sonrio, este parecía confundido a quien atacar. Hasta que Naruto grito:

-Naruto: RAYQUAZA USA VOZARRÓN- grito el chico y dragón sonrio.

Rápidamente un fuerte rugido que hizo temblar todo ataco a todas las copias de Pheromosa y a la real que se tambaleó enojada.

Kaguya empezó a lanzar un viento hielo haciendo que Rayquaza de moviera rápidamente esquivando, el dragón oscuro aprovechó que estaba esquivando y sucio rápidamente dejando que su cuerpo brillara, se dejó caer rápidamente usando Asenso Draco.

Kaguya intentó esquivarlo pero el Rayquaza Shiny era demasiado rápido y la impactó mandándole a golpear contra una Roca gigante dentro del rancho.

Rayquaza empezó a brillar en azul intenso, sus líneas amarillas del tronco de su cuerpo sobresalen convirtiéndose en una especie de alas. Su cola se divide en dos casi tocando la punta, los cuernos inferiores de su cabeza, se expanden y retuercen hacia adelante en forma de tenaza y de ellos sobresalen las marcas amarillas dando impresion de ser unas lineas de fuego que se alargan como cintas resplandecientes, además su cráneo adquiere una forma mas afilada y fina y en sus ojos

Miu Furinji nunca había visto una batalla tan unilateral entre dos Pokémon, sobretodo viendo que ambos eran básicamente leyendas. Lucy no estaba mejor, estaba asombrada y encantada de lo que Miaraba. Rias por su parte estaba asustada del dragon sobretodo porque tenía al pequeño hijo de Zelda y Link en sus brazos.

Naruto por su lado, junto a sus pokemon estaba encantado de ver el combate, si se le podía llamar así al combate unilateral que tenía Rayquaza contra Kaguya, y ahora con su mega-Evolucion tenia una venta aún mayor.

Pheromosa enojada se elevó y buscando hacer una triple patada. Kaguya rápidamente se dirigió en el aire hacia el Dragón que solo sonrió a su manera y dejó que la patada llegara bloqueandola con una garra dragón atrapando el pie de la cucaracha y dejó salir un potente enfado a quema ropa que hizo caer al suelo fuertemente a la cucaracha.

Zetsu, hijo de Kaguya un pequeño ser que debió ser un Necrozma o un Pheromosa había mutado como muchos a ser un Blacephalon, un ente que parecía un payaso... Necrozma en algún momento dudo que fuera su cria y que su pareja se reprodujo con otro ente pero tenía ciertos rasgos como una mancha de nacimiento que aseguro que era su cria. Rápidamente Zetsu se puso frente a su madre para protegerla.

-Zetsu: no dañara a Madre...- dijo el ente tipo fuego Fantasma.

Naruto miró a Kichi que asintió y una aura azul cubrió al tipo Agua siniestro y un tinte naranja apareció en sus parpados, sus ojos eran azules y su cuerpo empezó a tener un tono naranja con detalles negros.

-Naruto: Rayquaza usted puede encargarse de Kaguya... ese payaso es nuestro...- dijo seriamente y Kichi asintió

-Kichi: GRE GRE NINJA- dijo serio el pokemon Shiny.

El dragón asintió y rápidamente se dirigió hacia su presa que se estaba levantando. Zetsu estaba preparando un Lanzallamas pero Kichi apareció frente a el sonriendo.

-NARUTO: KICHI HIDROBOMBA Y USA ACUA ESPADA A TODA POTENCIA- grito el Uzumaki.

Zetsu quiso desvanecerse pero el agua salió disparada hacia su pecho impactando en su cuerpo, cuando vio que estaba en el aire quejándose de dolor una espada hecha de agua creada por Kichi se dirigió al cuerpo del Blacephalon cayendo al suelo.

Unos momentos antes Rayquaza tomó a Kaguya con sus mandíbulas, la Pheromosa sonrió y penso en su ventaja al estar en las manos del dragon y preparó un Rayo hielo. Lo que ella no esperaba fue que en ese momento en que los estaba preparando otro enfado salió y todo su plan se derrumbó dentro de si... grito de dolor ese último ataque a quemarropa hizo que sangre saltara por todos lados, Rayquaza la dejo caer.

La UltraBestia estaba toda herida y sangre salía de su cuerpo, cansada y pensando que todo los años que espero para cumplir su plan habían llegado a su fin, decidió terminar rápido con esto, su cuerpo se llenó de energía y se lanzó para usar Giga Impacto contra Rayquaza. El dragón espero que ella llegara y cuando estuvo cerca del dragón uso protección deteniendo el ataque y dejando a su merced a la Ente... y uso cometa Draco a quemarropa haciendo que explotara en su cuerpo...

Una fuerte explosión fue lo que cubrió el cielo.

Momentos antes Kichi esquivo una llamarada y lanzó un par de shuriken de agua, Zetsu estaba desesperado y decidió terminar usando su ataque propio, sacó su cabeza y la lanzó hacia el Greninja Shiny.

-Naruto: Kichi usa doble equipo- ordeno una defensa de clones- y termina con Rasenshuriken- termino su secuencia de ataque.

Kichi así lo hizo, esquivo fácilmente el ataque dejando a sus clones siendo destruidos, Zetsu obtuvo un daño por utilizar Cabeza sorpresa, pero eso no acabó cuando Kichi y dos clones dejaron salir la combinación de Shuriken e Hidrobomba conocida como Rasenshuriken, este ataque le dio de lleno dejándolo totalmente herido y apenas podía respirar porque estaba demasiado herido y cansado.

Cuando escucharon una explosión en el cielo, de la nube de humo y sangre creada por el ataque, se pudo ver dos mancha blanca caer rápidamente al suelo, Zetsu vio a su madre caer dividida en dos... su cuerpo fue partido a la mitad.

Naruto miró como una llovizna de sangre le cayó encima, Miu estaba asombrada pero ser criada y entrenada en un dojo desde niña le había enseñada a aguantar estas escenas, pero Lucy y Rias por otro lado estaban asustada y Noah estaba asustado por esto gritando y Rias solo pudo intentar calmarlo con ayuda de Lucy.

Los pokemon miraron esto con miedo... bueno los de Lucy, Miu y Rias, ya que Kichi, Luna y Yuki estaban viendo esto con seriedad y esperando que fuera el final. Cuando escucharon el sonido sordo del cuerpo... o cuerpos de Kaguya caer al suelo.

Zetsu arrastrándose en el suelo llegó al cráter que creo el cuerpo de su madre y al verla muerta su mente se quebró... usando algo que para muchos era estupido e Inhumano uso autodestrucción y toda una explosión gigante empezó a crearse, Rayquaza, Luna y Yuki usaron protección protegiendo a todos y evitando que la explosión destruyera más que las arboledas y algunos cultivos del rancho...

Al final... la guerra contra las Ultra bestias que habían dejado a su especie por querer gobernar esta dimensión había llegado... al fin había paz.

Rayquaza bajo y miro al rubio, además de a Lucy, sonrio a su manera y bajo su cabeza en reverencia para despedirse, había encontrado a un digno descendiente de Ashura y Hagoromo.

-Rayquaza: Uzumaki Naruto y Heartfillia Lucy... gracias por cumplir con llamarme, disfruten su tiempo y tengan descendencia, cuida a tus parejas Uzumaki Naruto- dijo el pokemon y salió dejando a todos asombrados por esto último.

-Miu:... no sabia que tenías un Haren Naruto-Kun... ¿Puedo Unirme?- pregunto Miu con un sonrojo.

Todos rieron... pero sabían que la chica hablaba en serio.

~En Pueblo Paleta, Kanto~

Link, Meliodas, Natsu, Wendy la Dragonite de Leaf, Artemisa la dragonite dd Naruto, Lucario, Robin, Infernape, King que ya había evolucionado a Nidoking y Ashura estaban escondidos ya que gracias a Zeus, el Luxray de su entrenador había detectado que unos sujetos se acercaban.

Se podía ver que varios de ellos llevaban un símbolo de un abanico Rojo y blanco, otros el símbolo de una llama dentro de un círculo amarillo. Dirigiendo al clan Hyuga iba una Hanabi Hyuga y su primo Neji, y por parte del clan Uchiha era Sasuke uchiha que deseaba ser visto como la élite, como superior que su hermano.

-Hanabi: Ya saben que hacer... maten a todo lo que encuentre- dijo la segunda hija del líder del clan Hyuga.

-Sasuke: Maten a todos... si quieren pueden divertirse con las Mujeres... al fin y al cabo ya tengo lo que quiero- dijo serio el Uchiha.

Había conseguido drogar a la princesa Hyuga y llevarla a la cama con ayuda de Hanabi que odiaba a su hermana por se la heredera y princesa del clan. Hinata como esta perdió su doncella o virginidad y con eso tuvo que desposar(casarce) al Uchiha, la Hyuga enojada por esto hizo algo que nadie espero que ella misma fuera a un hospital y se enterara que estaba Embarazada, esto la llevo a la locura e intento matarse, fue un gran impacto para el clan ver a su princesa básicamente acuchillar su vientre y por esto se puso en una institución mental. Lo que se consiguió fue que se colgara días después a entrar en depresión por haber matado a su bebé... nadie entendió lo que pasó ya que según el clan y Sasuke Uchiha ella se había entregado voluntariamente una noche al Uchiha que ahora estaba comprometido con Hanabia que sonrio y felizmente aceptó casarse con el Uchiha.

-Hanabi: Vayan al frente saquen a sus pokemon- dijo sonriendo.

Los soldados y mercenarios, además de miembros del clan ad movieron rápidamente a cumplir sus órdenes pero el fuego morado de una Furia deagon de una Charizard empezó a mostrarse, y trueno, terremotos, Flechas oscuras, rayos oscuros y muchos colores que demostraban ataques empezaron a brillar...

-Sasuke: ¿Que mierda Pasa?- pregunto El Uchiha.

Hanabi estaba igual que su prometido, Neji era el único que tenía ideas en mente y se dirigió al barco, después de la Muerte de Hinata y la muerte de Tenten hace unos dias, todo había cambiando y quería vivir.

-Neji:Parece que sabían de nuestro Plan...- dijo el Hyuga seriamente preparándose para irse

Unos pasos y aplausos se escucharon, Hanabi dirigió su mirada para ver quién era el creador de estos sonidos y vio a una pelirroja de ojos azules sonreír mientras llegaba, Mito Uzumaki estaba feliz y seria de ver a su enemiga, una Hyuga, un hyuga macho y un Uchiha... perfecto para ella, odiaba a ambos clanes.

Pero en su defensa... ¿Quien no odiaba al Clan Uchiha en su región?... los Hyuga ya era algo más personal.

-Mito: Saben... hoy vinieron buscando su muerte saben... mi abuelo y abuela me dieron permiso de usar ciertas cartas suyas que nadie sabe que capturaron- dijo sonriendo y sacó una pokeball morada- y gracias a ello capturé a mi carta oculta... se la muestro- dijo sonriendo.

Sasuke y Hanabi se burlaron de la Uzumaki.

-Hanabi: no das miedo tómate...- dijo ella seriamente sacando su pokeball de Noivern.

-Sasuke: una tomate que no me gustaría matar... me gustaba los tomate pero a ti... solo quiero matarte- dijo sonriendo el azabache sacando a su Serperior.

Mito sonrio, esperaba que se burlaran de ella así seria más impactante para ellos ver a sus amigos nuevos.

-Mito: Si tu dices... sal amiguito- dijo la Uzumaki sonrientemente.

De la másterball salió una figura parecida a la de un gato, con una cola larga y de color rosa... este era Mew el pokemon Mistico/singular de Kanto y que tiene los genes de todos los Pokémon en el mundo.

El Uchiha sabía que sería difícil ganarle a un Pokémon que básicamente podía usar cualquier movimiento, pero el tenia confianza y Hanabi la había perdido, pero aún así ni dejaría que una basura según sus ojos como era la Uzumaki viera su miedo.

-Sasuke: Con esa rata no nos ganaras- dijo el Uchiha.

-Mito: Oh... ¿No escuchaste que mi abuelo y abuela me dejaron traer a sus amigos más fuertes?... - dijo ella tiernamente, casi tan dulce que les dio Diabetes- Sabes, mi abuela básicamente completo toda la pokedex Mundial... tiene a casi todos los Pokémon del mundo y mi abuelo no se queda atrás.. eso significa que tiene pokemon raros... muy Raros- dijo aplaudiendo.

Sasuke y Hanabi se burlaron de esto y querían decir cuatro a la chica pero cuando la tierra empezó a temblar y cierto sonido de aleteo se escuchó, sabían que alga venía pero no esperaban eso.

Lo que no esperaban fue que Moltres, Zapdos, Articuno, Mewtwo, Lugia y Ho-oh, además d Suicune parecieran con una mirada seria.

Hanabi temblo al verlos... Sasuke busco a Neji para ver si podían usar a uno de sus pokemon para Huir pero solo vieron el cuerpo del Hyuga siendo triturado por Un Tyranitar totalmente enojado. Link mostró sus disidentes y En ese momento se dieron cuenta que estaban jodidos.

...esta historia continuará.

Fin del Capitulo 55.

\--...--

Notas Del Autor:

Hola a todos... me he perdido pero no es porque me haya olvidado de la historia, no es por falta de tiempo.

Ahora ¿que les pareció el capitulo?, para mi fue bueno pero lo qué importa es que les haya entretenido aunque no tenga mucho diálogo.

Se que he quedado a deber con el viaje de entrenador de Naruto y eso es porque le metí en esta parte de la historia y dejé de lado los combates de Gimnasio y la idea de viajar y conocer el mundo pokemon y metí la idea de Clanes y guerras que en realidad le dieron la esencia al mundo pokemon pero fue lejos de lo que esperaba.

Solo falta la liga Kalos, si lo de Rias se explicara y me lo saltare... por cierto un lector que no me acuerdo pregunto como quedaría el Haren de Naruto bueno... queda asi:

Clan Senju: Leaf, Nami, Rias.

Clan Uzumaki: Temari, Ino, Lucy, Miu.

Clan Namikaze: Mirajane, Cynthia, Robin.

Ahora les quiero hacer una decir algo y oreguntar, quiero hacer otra historia de Naruto originario en el mundo pokemon pero enfocado en su crecimiento y viaje como entrenador, sin nada de cosas Locas inventadas a lo random.

¿LES GUSTARIA?, la historia seria en Hoen o una nación elemental como región con los pokemon de todas las regiones, y podría llegar hasta Alola... o Galar depende del seguimiento, esta historia no seria Haren, además como yo soy fan de dos Shipping, seria o un NaruIno o NaruTema... incluso un NaruSamui, amo a las rubias de Naruto que le hago.

Ahora, nos vemos y no olviden su voto y comentar.

Chao, Chao.


	58. Capítulo 57

Capitulo 57-Camino a La Liga Pokémon.

~Ruta 15, Kalos~

Era un día muy tranquilo a los ojos de Naruto Uzumaki, hace dos semanas vio como Rayquaza acabo con una cucaracha que tenía casi 10, 000 años jodiendo. Conoció a Rias, y aunque había sido una reunión rara pudo recordar una conversación sin sentido que tuvo con ella al verla.

Solo la tuvo y su mente se paró porque era igual a cierta niña en sus sueño.

~Flashback~

Naruto sonrio al ver como el dragón logró matar a la ente de otro universo, sobretodo porque ya no tendría que estar esperando a que llegara a joderle la vida, solo esperaba que su familia pudiera estar bien. También deseaba llegar a Ciudad Luminalia en 1 semana para ver el debut de su hermana en el torneo mundial sub 15.

No salía de sus pensamiento si no fuera por una chica pelirroja que cargaba un bebé abrazandolo.

-Rias: ¡Gracias, Gracias, Gracias, Gracias...! no sabe cuanto miedo tenia que algo le pasara a Noah y Link y Zelda llorarán por su bebé- dijo la pelirroja.

El chico solo pudo corresponder el abrazo frente a la mirada enojada de Lucy y los ojos serios de Miu... no sabia que hizo mal, solo ayudo a la chica.

Kichi y Yuki le daban un pulgar arriba mientras que Luna sacó un cartel que decia: "Una más al Haren"... al chico le cayó una Gota por esto último.

-Naruto: Yo... estoy feliz de haberte salvado, pero no me has dicho tu nombre- dijo el rubio.

La chica de pelo rojo al fin levantó la cara del pecho del rubio y aún con el pequeño en sus brazos vio al uzumaki. El chico vio al fin la cara de la chica y pudo recordar sus sueños con su pequeña hija Rias... pero parece que no era su hija si no esta chica.

-Rias: Rias... Rias Gremory- dijo ella sonriente.

-Naruto: soy... Uzumaki Naruto- dijo el con un extraño brillo en los ojos.

-Rias: Gracias por salvarnos... Noah es mi responsabilidad mientras no estén sus padres y no sabría que decirle a sus padres si le pasa algo- dijo la chica.

-Naruto: No te preocupes... no hubiera dejado pasarle algo a ustedes- dijo sonriendo el chico.

-Rias:...Gracias por eso- dijo ella sonriendo y tomo el brazo de Naruto poniéndolo entre sus grandes pechos haciendo sonrojar al chico.

Lucy tuvo suficiente de esto y explotó, no podía dejar que una chica llegara y le coqueteara a Naruto, incluso si ya tenía 5 esposas, 2 prometidas y a ella y Miu peleando por él, no aguantaría esto...

-Lucy: ¡DEJA DE COQUETEAR CON NARUTO!- grito totalmente Celosa.

Naruto se separó de Rias y la chica se río solamente... la chica se fue con ello al día siguiente ya que Miu la invito a viajar con ellos.

~Fin del Flashback~

Para Naruto la ruta 15 de la región de Kalos era algo que ya conocía nuestro protagonista, zonas de hierba muy alta, unas pequeñas ruinas de edificios entre las que se encuentra el Hotel Desolación, un aroma de hierba quemada en el aire, pero ahora se podía ver a policías metiendo a muchos chicos de 15 a 22 años a varias patrullas, a mujeres y chicas menores con poca ropa entrar en ellas, una chica de cabello castaño y dos coletas en forma de bolla, era la amante de Neji Hyuga, la que había estado drogando para el día que llegó a salvar a la chica de peinado dd Jhoto (chino).

Naruto sonreía mientras miraba como la zona más oscura de todo Kalos llegaba a su fin, dos oficiales Jenny habían llegado a ponerle fin a todo esto.

-Lucy: Gracias a Arceus todo esta zona acabo, al fin uno podrá pasar sin pensar en ser violada por un drogadicto- dijo la rubia.

-Rias: o volverse el juguete sexual de un pervertido- dijo también la chica de pelo rojo.

Rias se había unido a su grupo de viaje hace 3 semanas, y hace una aunque fue encontra de la idea de Naruto ella se volvió su prometida. RIAS le hablo sobre el torneo que harían para conseguir la mano de ella y quien ganara decidiría si se casaba o no con ella.

Naruto entró al torneo y lo ganó fácilmente gracias a Ashura, incluso frente al Talonflame de Riser Phenix ganó rápidamente sin ningún problema. Lo que no sabia y Rias tampoco es quien se unía al torneo firmaba un contrato de Matrimonio en que si Ganaba tenía que casarse con Rias... legalmente al termo ar el torneo y ser el campeón ya era esposo de Rias.

Naruto y Rias estuvieron en Shock ante esto y al no poder divorciarse en el momento tuvieron que acordar que si en 6 meses no podían estar juntos se divorciarian según la ley.

Lucy estuvo enojada un par de días por esto, pero incluso ella sabía que la Gremory era ahora la esposa del rubio y aceptó esto, aunque obligó al rubio a decir que el pensaria si ella y Miu se volverían sus esposas.

No tuvo que pensarlo, a el le gustaban las 3 y además... ya tenía un Haren en casa que le costaba agregar 3 más.

-Miu: Si ni una menos- dijo la chica que seguía en la conversación con las chicas.

-Naruto: deberían dejar eso de lado y dirigirnos al centro pokemon- dijo el rubio.

Las chicas asintieron ya que el cielo estaba poniéndose oscuro, la noche estaba cerca de caer y con razón habían atrapado a todos los que llegaban al Hotel Desolación.

-Lucy: Si, vamos ya es hora de llegar antes de que anochezca- dijo la rubia de ojos café.

Todos asintieron y siguieron su camino. Lo que no esperaban era que al llegar al centro pokemon una gran explosión fuera lo primero que vieran, Naruto al ser el más curioso de los 4 fue, las chicas se dirigieron a registrase y pedir las habitaciones. Naruto llego y vio a su amigo de la infancia Ash sentado en el suelo con hollín en su cara y ropa, además de su Pikachu igual.

Al frente de el estaba una chica de pelo color miel corto que reconoció como Serena, estaba un chico de cabello verde y tez Morena que nunca había visto y el rubio que era líder del Gimnasio de ciudad Luminalia y su hermana menor.

-Ash: ¡oh...! Estuvo tan cerca- dijo el Ketchump.

-Chico de cabello verde: bueno... pudiste usarlo en la mañana, porque no fue igual ahora- dijo el chico.

-Clemont: No te preocupes Shouta, encontraré lo que Ash hizo mal- dijo el científico.

-Ash: Pero si se que puedo usarlo bien ahora- dijo el azabache.

Naruto miró a su amigo y se acercó.

-Naruto: ¿Que haces ahora Ash?- pregunto el Uzumaki.

Ash y todos voltearon de ver al Uzumaki, Serena se sonrojó al verlo pero recordó que tenía un Haren y dejó que su sonrojo se fuera. Shouta no sabia que pasaba.

-Ash: Naruto- dijo Ash sonriendo.

Shouta estaba confuso por la alegría de Ash al ver al chico, el peli verdad se acercó a la rubia y le pregunto:

-Shouta: Bonnie... ¿Quien es el?- pregunto el de Hoenn.

-Bonnie: El es un viejo amigo de Ash, derrotó a Ash fácilmente- dijo la niña.

Shouta quedó maravillado por esto último,

-Naruto: Si... soy yo, ¿pero que haces?- pregunto el Rubio.

-Serena: Ash no creo que debas decirle...- quiso decir la chica.

-Ash: Oh estoy intentado usar la sincronización con Greninja- dijo Ash recordando como lo llamo el profesor Sycamore y Dianta.

-Serena: "No seas estupido diciéndole tu carta maestra Ash"- pensaba la chica.

-Naruto: ¿puedes usar la sincronización?- pregunto el rubio al chico.

Todos lo miraron con asombros, sobretodo porque Ash y ninguno de ellos habían logrado encontrar mucha información sobre este fenómeno.

-Clemont: ¿Cómo conoces la Sincronización?- pregunto el rubio de Kalos.

-Naruto: Soy de un clan Antiguo y en Kanto hay libros más viejo que en otros Lugares- dijo explicó el chico.

Ellos asintieron, Sabian que en Kanto y Sinnoh eran las regiones con más libros sobre estos fenómenos, Jhoto era conocida también por tener libros extraños con leyendas sobre los pokemon de leyendas.

-Ash: Bueno si... puedo usarla pero aún no entiendo bien como hacerlo- dijo Ash.

Naruto miró a Ash y entendió que necesitaba ayuda, incluso el sabia que era necesario que lo ayudara si quería que Ash estuviera al 100% en la liga.

-Naruto:... Mañana tendremos un combate y veremos que haces mal- dijo el rubio.

Shouta quería tener un combate con el rubio después de lo que dijo Bonnie.

-Shouta: Esperen... yo también quiero un combate contigo Mañana- dijo Shouta.

Naruto quedó asombrado ante esto, igual Ash y Serena. Naruto solo sonrió.

-Naruto: Bien... tendremos un combate doble, espero que puedan mantener un combate contra Mi- dijo el chico.

Ash y Shouta miraron con seriedad al rubio, ¿El creía que podia tener un combate doble con ellos y Ganarles?.

-Serena: No crees que estás siendo muy engreído al poder tener un combate solo contra ash y shouta?- pregunto Serena.

-Naruto: No, a diferencia de Ash yo no traje a mi equipo más débil de casa- dijo el chico- Ash es un gran entrenador de eso estoy seguro después de lo que vi en Sinnoh, pero tiene un equipo que comparado al que tiene en con el profesor Oak no está mejor- dijo el Uzumaki.

Ash sabia que su amigo de Kanto tenía razón y que Naruto posiblemente trajo a sus pokemon más fuerte de Kanto y gracias a eso estaba mejor que preparado para ganarles, incluso después de ver lo que hizo con un equipo mezclado en Sinnoh venciendo a Tobias sabia que Naruto no dejaría a sus pokemon más débiles entrar a la liga.

-Ash:Naruto tiene Razón Serena, el puede tener un combate doble con nosotros si trajo su equipo más fuerte de Kanto si es lo que pienso... será un combate dificl- dijo Ash.

Todos asintieron y esperaron a Manaña seria un combate interesante.

Naruto se dirigió a los cuartos del centro Pokemon, llegó al que se suponía al que sería de el y Rias, al abrir la puerta pudo ver a una Lucy desnuda esperándolo con una sonrisa muy sensual.

-Lucy: Hola Naruto-Kun, ¿Vas a Jugar conmigo Hoy?- pregunto Lucy.

El rubio se congeló al ver a Lucy, el sabia que aunque tenía un Haren y todo, pero nunca se acostó con Rias o otra sin saber si Leaf, Ino, Temari, Cynthia, Mirajane, Robin y Nami estaban de acuerdo.

-Naruto: Lucy... sabes yo...- quiso decir el chico.

-Lucy: Naruto no te preocupes ya hablé con Leaf y Mira- dijo la chica- Están de acuerdo ya que ahora mismo están ocupadas como los niño?- explico la rubia.

Naruto estuvo boquiabierto por esto unos segundos, sabia que sus esposas y prometidas estarían de acuerdo ya que según ellas ya era complicado tenerlo a el solo para ellas, tenía demasiada energía.

Además los bebés le quitaba energías a las chicas, Mirajane decía que Lian era demasiado energético como su padre, Leaf decía que Kushina como llamo a su hija era muy activa como el, Ino y Temari decían que sus gemelos James y Harry por parte de Ino eran igual que el y Harmony y Rose igual que su madre aunque con la energia de Naruto.

-Lucy: ¿Vas a Jugar conmigo Hoy?- volvió a preguntar Lucy.

Esta vez Naruto tuvo su primera noche con Lucy y Lucy Heartfillia perdió la virginidad con el chico que llegó a estar en su corazón en los últimos 5 meses.

Rias que estaba acostada en su cama en la misma habitación que Miu escucho los gemidos de Lucy.

-Rias: "Suertuda"- dijo la Gremoryn

~Esa misma noche, Ciudad Luminalia, Hotel Luminalia~

Mito estaba sonriendo mientras salía de su ducha, hace unos meses habían nacidos ya todos sus sobrinos, incluso había llegado a ser madrina de Kushina la hija de su hermano y Leaf.

Además hace poco había llegado a la semifinales del torneo Mundial sub 15, su hermano la había felicitado ya que el había visto sus combates por medio de los en vivos de Pokebook Live.

-Lux: Pika Pika Chuu- dijo el amigo eléctrico de la chica.

Ella sonrió, su pequeño Pichi al fin había evolucionado a un Pikachu y podía usar Tacleada de volteos al máximo esplendor.

-Mito: Si Lux, mañana tenemos que ganar contra Konohamaru-Kun, parece que ese chico quiere algo con Wendy-San según vimos en el último mes- dijo ella.

Mito tuvo que venir un mes antes a Ciudad Luminalia ya que la idea del torneo era la interacción y cooperación de todas las regiones implicadas. Gracias a esto conoció a Konohamaru quien era un chico se Jhoto, se había hecho amiga de él y de Wendy una chica de Ciudad Novarte.

También había una chica, la hermana de Wendy quien era muy molesta, siempre creyendo que tenía la razón.

Sus dos primeros combates fueron contra Romeo, un chico muy simpático que era parte del gremio de Ranger Pokemon Fairy Tail.

~Centro Pokémon, Ruta 15~

Naruto bajaba de su cuarto con unas pequeñas ojeras, mientras que una Lucy salía reluciente además de tener una pequeña cojera. Rias y Miu miraron bajar a estos dos y se apuraron y tomaron a Lucy para llevársela y seguramente hacerle preguntas sobre que hicieron anoche además de Jugar Striptease Uno... y divertirse algo más.

Naruto se sentó tranquilo esperando su desayuno que ya había pedido a la encargara de la cafetería mientras se servía un café y escuchaba las noticias... se sentía viejo al hacer eso.

La Televisión estaba hablando sobre el hallazgo de unos cuerpos en medio del océano.

-Presentadora: EN MEDIO DEL OCEANO ENTRE LA REGION DE KANTO Y JHOTO SE ENCONTRARON LOS CUERPOS DE UCHIHA SASUKE JUNTO A SU PROMETIDA HANABI HYUGA Y NEJI HYUGA.- dijo la mujer- SUS CUERPOS SE ENCONTRARON CERCA DEL MAR QUE PROTEGE LUGIA EL SEÑOR DEL MAR, ADEMAS DE QUE LAS PARTES DEL CUERPO ESTABAN INCINERADOS, ELECTROCUTADO Y CERCENADOS, SI NO FUERA POR LA CABEZA Y SANGRE NO SE SABRIA QUE ERAN ELLOS- termino la noticia la mujer.

Las imágenes de la noticia eran increíblemente horribles, las partes de sus cuerpos eran totalmente explícitas, los pechos en crecimiento de la Hyuga estaban picoteados como si fuera un ataque de pico taladro, las piernas estabas mordidas y tenían las señas de Comillo fuego y Colmillo rayo.

-Serena: es una pena que ellos terminaran así, después de la muerte de su otra prometida muere el hermoso Sasuke-Kun- dijo la de pelo miel.

Naruto dio un brinco al ver a la chica de pelo miel.

-Naruto: ...Hola- dijo el rubio temeroso.

-Serena: No me hables... no me gustan los chicos que tiene muchas mujeres y las ven como trofeos- dijo la Chica con una mirada seria.

-Naruto: Eh...? No se de que hablas- dijo confundido el rubio.

-Serena: ¡NO TE HAGAS EL IDIOTA!- grito la chica.

-Naruto: No en serio... no se de hablas, si tengo un Haren y amo a todas mis esposas, parejas, novias y amantes- dijo el Uzumaki- Yo amo a las chicas, y no son trofeos... excepto Cynthia y Rias pero ellas se casaron conmigo porque les gané en un combate- dijo el rubio.

Vio la cara de la chica y entendionque eo ultino no tuvo que haberlo dicho.

-Serena: eres asqueroso y espero que Shouta y Ash te ganen- dijo ella saliendo del lugar.

Naruto vio irse a la chica con una mirada enojada, el se preocupó hasta que llegó su Ramen de Desayuno. No le importo lo que decía la chica solo quería disfrutar su Miso Ramen.

Sonrio al ver que cambiaban el canal de noticia a uno deportivo donde pudo ver el combate de su hermana, estaba en pas semifinales y a ambos entrenadores solo le quedaba 1 Pokémon.

~Gimnasio De Ciudad Luminalia, Estadio del Torneo Mundial sub 15~

Mito estaba viendo a su Nai-Chan, su serperior combatir contra el Primeape de Konohamaru.

-Mito: Nai-chan usa Ciclón contra Primeape- ordenó la Uzumaki.

-Konohamaru: Primeape usa primero Proteccion y luego ataca con Tajo Cruzado- ordenó.

El Primeape usó protección para detener el ataque y se dirigió hacia la tipo planta con sus brazos en forma de "X" listo para atacar cuando estuvo cerca Mito sonrio.

-Mito: Atrapalo con Latigo Cepa y usa enfado a quemarropa- ordeno la Uzumaki recordando el entrenamiento que tuvo con su abuelo.

La explosión de energía morada le dio de lleno al mono cerdo de Kanto que en el aire vio a su entrenador esperando una orden.

-Konohamaru: Puño fuego- ordeno el chico.

Su pokemon cayó en picada con un puño fuego listo para atacar, Mito Negó con la cabeza.

-Mito: Nai-Chan, carga rayo solar y deten su ataque con Acuacola- ordeno la chica.

Konohamaru abrió los ojos ante esto y cuando quiso ordenar otro ataque su pokemon ya estaba siendo atacado con acuacola.

-Konohamaru:No dejes que esto acabe así, usa Chirrido- ordeno el chico.

Mito sonrio al ver que su pokemon había terminado de cargar el rayo solar.

-Mito: Estrujon- ordeno a Nai-Chan.

La serpiente esquivo fácilmente el chirrido gracias a su velocidad y atrapo con fuerza al pokemon de Kanto. Le hizo demasiado daño ya que pesaba el doble que Primeape, pero Mito no terminó ahí su ataque.

-Mito: Dispara ahora- ordeno la pelirroja.

Serperior dejó salir un potente Rayo solar a quemarropa a Primeape. Todo el mundo quedo asombrado por esto, gracias a que el rayo solar impactó con toda su fuerza el pokemon de Kanto quedó Noqueado.

-Referi: Los 3 pokemon del entrenador Konohamaru Sarutobi de Jhoto es derrotado por la entrenadora de Kanto Mito Uzumaki, Mito Uzumaki Pasa a la final contra el ganador de Soul Versus Danny Phemton.- dijo el referi.

Todo el mundo aplaudió a la chica, la cual solo pudo abrazar a su serperior que estaba sonriente y elegante, no pudo ni tocarla el tipo lucha.

~Centro Pokémon, Ruta 15~

Naruto sonrio ante la Victoria de su hermana, si todo iba bien según su plan el llegaría para ver la final, sabia que Mito podía Ganar el mundial sub 15 si usaba a Bubble, Nai-Chan y Lux, eran muy fuertes según lo dicho su abuelo. Red había dicho que pelearon contra su Charizard y delataron en caer, eso era un logro ya que solo rugiendo muchos pokemon Caín ante el Charizard de su abuelo.

Salio al campo de entrenamiento b y pudo ver a Ash y Shouta esperándolo junto a ellos estaban Clemont, Bonnie y Serena, entonces decidió caminar hacia ellos. No pasó mucho ya que poco después de que el caminara hacia ellos Lucy, Miu y Rias salieron para ver a su "amigo".

La pequeña rubia al ver a Miu salió disparada hacia ella pensando que sería la esposa perfecta para su hermano.

-Bonnie: ¡Eres perfecta! ¿Te quieres casar con mi hermano?- pregunto Bonnie.

Clemont y va a parar a su hermana y disculparse cuando escucho la respuesta de la chica.

-Miu: ¡No!- dijo ella incómoda y directa.

Clemont solo lloro internamente por ser rechazado así, ¿acaso era tan feo?.

Bonnie noble riendo y vio a las otras dos chicas que negaron y bufo molesta ante esto, sus cachetes se inflaron cual Jigglypuf.

-Naruto: ¿Empezamos el combate?- pregunto ya que estaba incomodo por lo que hizo la chica.

Todos asintieron y se pusieron en sus lados, Rias se cambió rápidamente a un traje de Porristas que hizo a Naruto salir volando por la sangre de su nariz, apenas y cubría lo correcto ese traje, Lucy y Miu quisieron unirse a Rias pero solo estaba ese traje según ella.

-Clemont: Iniciemos el combate por favor- pidió Clemont todo rojo por la apariencia de la Gremory.

-Ash: ¡Si Vamos!- ánimo ash y su pikachu asintió esperando ver a su amigo- ¡Sal Greninja!- dijo el Ketchump sacando a su Greninja normal.

-Shouta: Sal Sceptile- dijo sacando a su inicial de Hoenn el chico de cabello verde.

-Naruto: "Podría ganarles usando solo a Kichi, pero quiero mostrarles que en esta 2 semanas faltantes deben entrenar más duro si quieren ganar, hace poco vi a Tobias aquí cerca"- termino de pensar el rubio.

Tobias había pasado por Ciudad Romantis con su Darkrai después de combatir con un Chico que tenían en su equipo un mega-charizard X, cabe decir que fue derrotado fácilmente por Tobias usando brecha negra y bola sombra...

-Naruto: Bien... Ashura y Kichi a combate- dijo sacando a sus dos Pokémon.

Kichi apenas tocó el piso dejó salir su aura, haciendo que el Greninja de Ash se pusiera serio y ansioso, por su parte Ashura rugió al ver al otro Sceptile quien quería demostrar que era más fuerte que el otro.

Serena solo sonrio al ver a sus amigos serios, estaba segura que podían ganarle al chico.

-Clemont: Inicien- dijo el chico.

-Ash: Greninja Golpe aereo- ordeno Ash.

-Shouta: Hoja aguda.- dijo el de Hoenn.

-Naruto: Detengalos- dijo secamente.

Kichi y Ashura solo sonrieron, pero todos, todos, incluidas Lucy, Rias y Miu miraron a Naruto por esto.

Greninja se dirigió listo a Kichi que solo esperaba tranquilamente a su versión normal, cuando el ataque estuvo cerca ya que iba a ser un combo de patadas y golpe el pokemon de ash, Kichi detuvo el ataque con su mano limpia sorprendiendo al inicial de Kalos del Ketchump.

Sceptile también estaba igual, sus hoja aguda fue atrapada a mano limpia por Ashura que lo miraba tranquilamente.

Pero el de Hoenn tenía un plan gracias a esta posición.

-Shouta:Drago aliento- ordeno el de Hoenn.

-Ash: Hidropulso Greninja- siguió el ejemplo de Shouta el Ketchump.

Naruto sonrio y sus pokemon también ya que sabían que hacer exactamente.

-Naruto: Cortenlos a la mitad- dijo el Uzumaki.

Cuando Greninja usó su boca lanzando un hidro pulso Kichi solo levantó su mano usando una Hielo katana cortando el hidro pulso a la mitad. Ashura hizo lo mismo con El drago aliento usando su Hoja aguda.

Serena abrió los ojos ante esto, no pensó que el rubio fuera tan bueno. Clemont estaba asombrado igualmente no pensó que podría salir de una situación a quemarropa.

-Shouta: Tormenta de Hojas- ordeno el De Hoenn usando el mejor ataque de su Pokémon.

-Naruto: Detenlo- ordenó.

-Ash: No lo dejes Greninja usa doble equipo y Shuriken de agua, deten que pare Tormenta de Hojas- ordeno.

-Naruto: Kichi... Detenlo con Getsuga Tensho- ordeno el rubio.

Greninja creo sus clones pero... una gran energía negra de Kichi que uso Pulso Umbrio dirigido por su Hielo Katana fue suficiente para derrotar a los clones.

Ashura espero la tormenta Hojas y llego hacia el que usando Proteccion la detuvo... todos se quedaron asustados al ver como fue sencillo detener un ataque poderoso para el Uzumaki.

-Naruto: ¿Eso es todo?- pregunto el rubio.

Ash nego y miro a su greninja que asintió y en un intento de igual su aura y ritmo cardíaco, Naruto pudo ver como Ash necesitaba aprender a igualar estos para poder entrar a total voluntad al modo sincronización.

-Shouta: Sceptile hagámonos más fuertes junto a nuestro lazo- dijo el chico tocando su libreta y su Sceptile tocando su pañuelo donde estaba su Sceptilelita.

Ambos Pokémon brillaron y poco después salieron en sus nuevas formas, la sincronización de Ash era muy diferente a la suya ya que Greninja tenía ciertos rasgos de Ash y el más notorio eran sus "Z" en la mejillas y lo rojo en cara.

-Naruto: interesante.- dijo esperando a sus rivales- "Esquiven y midan su velocidad, terminaremos todo después de un golpe"- dijo por su enlace de aura Naruto a sus pokemon.

-Ash: Greninja Shuriken de Agua- ordeno.

-Shouta: Drago aliento- dijo el de Hoenn.

Los Pokémon del rubio esquivaron los ataques con facilidad. Shouta estaba furioso por esto, como era que un pokemon igual al suyo era tan rápido y fuerte sin estar mega evolucionado, cierto el entrenamiento era la respuesta pero no era lógico para el.

Ash por otra parte entendía bien el nivel de los pokemon de Naruto, había escuchado de su madre que el rubio había ido al monte Plateado para entrenar con sus pokemon, ese lugar era legendario por tener los pokemon más fuertes de Kanto casi estando a la par de muchos Legendarios... y eso que hablamos de los Metapod que solo usan Fortaleza(Exagero pero es divertido Xd).

-shouta: ¡PLANTA FEROZ!- ordeno el chico de Hoenn.

-Ash: ¡GOLPE AÉREO Y CORTE GRENINJA A MÁXIMO PODER!- ordeno el de pueblo Paleta.

Los pokemon del Uzumaki sabían que tenían que seguir el plan y siguieron esquivando, Shiuya estaba enojado por esto, su planta feroz fallaba mucho y era increíblemente cansado para su Sceptile seguirle el ritmo al pokemon chico Uzumaki.

Ash por su parte miraba esto como algo de aprendizaje para su Greninja que había estado confiado desde que derroto a otro Greninja y consiguió entrar en su firma afectiva en la sincronización.

-Serena:"vamos chicos"- penso ella.

Los ataques de ambos Pokémon al fin estaban por llegar a los dos Pokémon del rubio cuando este solo dijo seriamente:

-Naruto: Acabemos con esto- dijo el rubio.- ¡MAR DEL EMPERADOR KICHI Y ESPADA DEL DRAGON DEL BOSQUE SCEPTILE!- ordeno el Uzumaki.

Todo el mundo abrió los ojos ante esto, un mar negro salió del Greninja Shiny que ahogó al tipo agua del Mostaza siendo llevado con fuerza hasta un árbol que destrozó y terminó en una pared totalmente lastimado pero todavía consciente donde se vio a Ash hacer una mueca de dolor..

El sceptile de Shouta no que fue mejor, vio como sus raíces del planta feroz eran cortadas sin piedad por la combinación de Hoja aguda y Golpe Biz. El Sceptile de Naruto llego es un paso Flash hasta la espalda del Mega Sceptile y dejo ir sus espadas del dragón del bosque mandandolo contra la pared haciendo que gritara de dolor.

Eso no fue suficiente para que ambos pokemon cayeran noqueado... Naruto sonrió por la voluntad de fuego de estos, pero aun así tenía que mostrarles que aún les faltaba algo de entrenamiento.

-Naruto: Sus pokemon sos formidables pero... aún están lejos de su mejor nivel- dijo narito felictandolos, levantó su manga larga de su chaqueta naranja y negro y mostró una muñequera azul con una piedra llave asustando a Shouta.

-clemont: Mega evolucion- dijo asombrado.

Serena y Bonnie estaban preocupadas por su amigos, y cuando vieron a Ashura sacar de propia bufanda una piedra se preocuparon más.

-Naruto: ¿Kichi?- pregunto el Uzumaki a su pokemon que solo asintio- Empezemos... Ahora- dijo mientras tocaba su piedra llave y cerraba sus ojos.

Kichi los cerró y unió su aura con su entrenador, Ashura dejó que sus lazos se unieran y pronto sus forma mega evolucionada(Por Ashuta) y Sincronizada había aparecido.

-Naruto: ¿Bailamos...?- pregunto Naruto sencillamente.

Greninja tembló, nunca se había sentido tan pequeño, sintió que estaba en el nivel 60(literalmente) contra alguien en el nivel 100(Más alto ya que en Sinnoh después del monte Plateada donde entreno con naruto llego al 110) y se sentía muy pequeño, como si de una cría se tratase.

Mega-Sceptile no estaba mejor, perdió su mega evolución por sentir el aura y poder del pokemon de su especie frente a el, se sintió pequeño.

Ambos entrenadores corriendo hacia sus pokemon y los revisaron. El primero en hablar fue Ash.

-Ash: Nos rendimos, gracias por el Combate Naruto- dijo Ash.

Naruto le sonrió, y asintió para decirle:

-Naruto: Relajan sus auras y podrán sincronizar mejor su habilidad, si no lo hacen será grave lo que les pasara.- explico mostrando los golpes que Ash tenia por una Sincronización aún imperfecta.(Esto ya es invención Mia).

Shouta estaba junto a pokemon que aub temblaba y lo regresó a su pokeball.

-Shouta: También nos rendimos- dijo el de Hoenn.

-Naruto: Amigo... nunca te rindas sino no podrás llegar a tu máximo potencial, solo entrenado podrás alcanzarlo, eso y no darles caramelos Raros- dijo el chico sonriendo sinceramente.

Lucy y Miu sonrieron ante el Naruto de siempre que aunque venciera a sus rivales les decía en que fallaron para mejorar y preguntaba en qué fallo, esta vez fue muy unilateral. Rias por su parte solo giraba sonriente por su esposa... pararcia una Fangirl pero eso solo era porque estaba en su ciclo de primer mes de pareja, todo era felicidad.

Serena solo suspiró mientras miraba como sus dos amigos eran derrotados, aunqueble doliera el mujeriego de Uzumaki Naruto había demostrado que era muy superior a sus dos amigos, incluso los derrotó sin ser golpeado, ¿eso era posible? Y sino lo era acababa de pasar. Esperaba que en la liga no le tocara un combate con el rubio o perdería de lleno, incluso usando a su Delphox que era su pokemon más poderoso.

~Una semana después, Gimnasio De Ciudad Luminalia, Estadio del Torneo Mundial sub 15~

Naruto llego junto a Lucy y Miu al Gimnasio de ciudad Luminalia, Rias tenia que ir a visitar a Akeno que había quedado embarazada, parece que su amiga disfrutaba haciendo Sadomasoquismo con su nuevo novio Son Gohan y termino quedando embarazada.

El rubio miró a sus abuelos y presentó a sus acompañantes, estos estaban contentos que llegara para el día más importante para Mito su primera Final importante, ella tendría un combate contra Soul un chico de cabello azul que ya conocen.

-Prentadora: Bienvenidos a la final del Mundial sub 15, hoy tendremos nuestro último combate, y los entrenadores son: por la esquina Blanca de Ciudad Olivo y ganando todos sus combates sin perder en su clasificación al torneo... SOUL- grito la rubia de ojos azules.

Todo el estadio aplaudió de pie, menos Naruto y sus abuelos, Lucy y Miu aplaudieron por compromiso. Para Naruto el chivo era demasiado popular.

-Presentadora: Y por la esquina Roja esta la increíblemente tierna y poderosa Mito Uzumaki de Pueblo Paleta de la Region de Kanto que ha derrotado a todos sus oponentes hasta los cuarto de final solamente usando a su Blastoise- grito la chica.

Naruto salto aplaudiendo junto a su abuelo y Abuela, Lucy se sonrojo por que todos estaban viéndolas, Miu se había escondido.

Soul y Mito se dieron la mano solo para escuchar que el combate sería 3 vs 3 como todo el torneo con un límite de tiempo de 5 Minutos.

Mito asintió mientras se ponía en su lado y Soul hacia lo mismo, Soul sacó su primera pokeball y lanzado al aire saco a su pokemon más fuerte su Feraligar.

Mito por su parte sabia que si sacaba a su Nai-Chan sería tener una ligera ventaja ya que aunque pudiera ser tipo Planta ese lagarto conocía movimientos tipo hielo que le harían la vida imposible así que saco a Lux quien sonrio.

-Referi: inicien- ordeno la referi.

Mito sonrio y lo primero que hizo fue crear un campo eléctrico.

-Soul: Terremoto- ordeno.

Lux sabia que hacer y usando cola de hierro se clavó al suelo en donde no se movió y dejó salir unas chispas de sus mejillas y una fuerte descarga eléctrica azul se dirigio al cielo al ver una seña de su entrenadora.

-Mito: te presento mi mayor creación... ¡Kirin!- ordeno la chica.

Un potente dragón cayó del cielo cuando Lux volvio a crear electricidad de sus mejillas y rápidamente el Feraligar quiso esquivarlo le fue imposible, fue demasiado rápido. Una nube de humo se creó por el impacto del Dragón.

Cuando el humo se disipó se pudo ver a un inicial de Jhoto totalmente Noqueado. Mito sonrio aún más y quedó viendo al chico de pelo azul.

-Mito: ¿Bailamos?- pregunto mientras preparaba su estrategia.

Red sonrio a su nieta ya que demostraba su entrenamiento con él había sido espectacular y su nivel no era de broma.

-Naruto: ¡ESO ES MITO ENSEÑALE QUIEN ES MI HERMANA QUIEN ES LA PRINCESA UZUMAKI!- grito olvidando que sus hijas con Temari eran las princesas del clan... bueno Mito aún no era.

Mito escucho a su hermano y le mostró su pulgar en señal de sagrado por su comentario.

Lucy y Miu querían que la tragara la tierra y se preguntaban que teniabeste chico que lo amaban... bueno Lucuy recordó que parte de su cuerpo amaba después de aquella noche, pero además de eso, si no fuera porque siempre era un sol de seguro estaría solo el Uzumaki.

...esta historia continuará.

Fin del Capítulo 57.

Notas del Autor:

¡HOLAAAAAAAAAA A TODOS¡, lo se parecía que había muerto pero no, me he quedado leyendo varias historias como Traveler, El camino de ser un maestro Pokémon, historias que tradujo mi amigo @BlackLuciano, muy buenas historias leanlas mientras esperan que reviva con el siguiente capítulo.

Como pueden ver, si hubi combates en este capítulo además de mostrar que Naruto no se anda con Mamadas dejando a sus pokemon débiles en Kanto, el se trajo a sus OP y así llegara a la liga.

Alain me la pela y si somos sinceros solo Sceptile de Ash que derroto a un Darkrai se habría cargado a la mitad del equipo de Alian, Charizard se hubiera cargado a mega Charizard X mientras estaba intentando ligar a la charizard femenina.

¿Tobias regresó y será un dolor de huevo? ...Si y No, si regreso tobias pero seamos sinceros, Luna puede con Darkrai fácilmente, y Meliodas se encarga de cualquier otro.

¿Serena será la última del haren?, posiblemente si.

Espero que les haya gustado el capitulo y que nos espero que me estén siguiendo, pronto acabaré esta historia en ubis 5 capítulos y tengo otra de Pokemon y Naruto en Mente que será enfocada en su crecimiento de entrenador y otra que será solo de Naruto.

Además pronto, pero muy pronto mi historia en hiautus volverá y ahí diré cuando regresa.

No olviden su voto y comentario amigos.

Chao, Chao, Bella Chao, Chao.


	59. capítulo 58

Capítulo 58- La Liga Kalos.

︎Previamente:

-Ash: Oh estoy intentado usar la sincronización con Greninja- dijo Ash recordando como lo llamo el profesor Sycamore y Dianta.

-Serena: "No seas estupido diciéndole tu carta maestra Ash"- pensaba la chica.

-Naruto: ¿puedes usar la sincronización?- pregunto el rubio al chico.

... ...--...--...

-Referi: inicien- ordeno la referi.

Mito sonrio y lo primero que hizo fue crear un campo eléctrico.

-Soul: Terremoto- ordeno.

Lux sabia que hacer y usando cola de hierro se clavó al suelo en donde no se movió y dejó salir unas chispas de sus mejillas y una fuerte descarga eléctrica azul se dirigio al cielo al ver una seña de su entrenadora.

-Mito: te presento mi mayor creación... ¡Kirin!- ordeno la chica.

Un potente dragón cayó del cielo cuando Lux volvio a crear electricidad de sus mejillas y rápidamente el Feraligar quiso esquivarlo le fue imposible, fue demasiado rápido. Una nube de humo se creó por el impacto del Dragón.

Cuando el humo se disipó se pudo ver a un inicial de Jhoto totalmente Noqueado. Mito sonrio aún

-Mito: ¿Bailamos?- pregunto mientras preparaba su estrategia.

... ...--...--...

︎Ahora

~Dos Horas Después, Restaurante RATTICATE, Ciudad Luminalia~

Naruto estaba feliz mientras miraba a su hermana cantar y bailar mientras Lux su Pikachu cargaba su trofeo del mundial sub 15, ella ganó fácilmente ante el chico Soul usando a Lux contra su Feraligar y Charizard, termino usando a su Nai-Chan que la serperior que combatió contra el Dragonite del chico.

Fue un combate unilateral totalmente, el esperaba algo diferente, que su hermana estuviera en problemas en algún momento pero parece que su abuelo subió su nivel increíblemente.

Lucy y Miu parecían ser grandes fan de su abuela y desde que la conocieron hab estado preguntándole todo de ellas sobre su viaje. Rias estaba encantada con Mito ya que era una de las pocas pelirrojas que había conocido.

Red, bueno el estaba viendo las noticias ya que una nota importante había aparecido en las noticias internacionales.

-Presentadora: HACE POCO SE ENCONTRO EL CUERPO DE SAKURA HARUNO CERCA DE LA ANTIGUA CASA DE UCHIHA SASUKE, LA ADOLESCENTE DE 18 AÑOS SE SUICIDÓ POR LA NOTICIA DE LA MUERTE DE UCHIHA SASUKE- empezó la notica- LA JOVEN DE CABELLO ROSA TENIA APROXIMADAMENTE 6 MESES DE EMBARAZO Y DEJO UNA NOTA DICIENDO QUE ESTO LO HACIA PARA ESTAR CON SU "SASUKE-KUN", NOMBRE CARIÑOSO CON EL CUAL LLAMABA AL CHICO- anuncion la mujer.

Junto a ella estaba un hombre de unos 60 años que se puso serio.

-Presentador: ADEMÁS AL TENER LA AUTORIZACIÓN LA POLICIA ENCONTRÓ MUESTRA QUE EL CLAN UCHIHA ESTUVO INVOLUCRADO EN EL ACCIDENTE DEL VUELO DEL CLAN UZUMAKI A ISLAS DORADAS HACE CASI YA 15 AÑOS, TAMBIO SE HA REGISTRADO Y ENCONTRADO QUE SU "AMISTAD" CON EL HYUGA SE DEBE A QUE AMBOS SON CÓMPLICES DE ESTE ATENTADO QUE NO SOLO ACABO CON LA MAYORIA DEL CLAN UZUMAKI, SINO CON EL ÚLTIMO NAMIKAZE QUE TENIA KALOS- anunció el presentador.

Red se paró furioso, y dándole una mirada a su esposa, nieto y nieta salio del lugar ya que el tendría la justicia que merecía su hija y familiares.

~Casa de Clemont, cuarto de invitados, Serena~

Una chica de pelo miel estaba caminando de arriba abajo, no sabia que hacer sinceramente que su indecisión fuera así ya no le sorprendía.

La chica aún no sabía que hacer, ella aunque intentara negarlo se había vuelto a enamorar del chico rubio del clan uzumaki gracias a las 2 semanas viajando juntos, y aunque le sorprendía que recordara todas sus aventuras en el campamento igual que su promesa la havia sentir feliz.

No le gustaba la idea de ser parte de un harem, pero tenía que admitir que las chicas que viajaban con el, luego de que ellas se divertían siempre caminaban raro, o era porque tenía algo grande o suficiente energía para pasar toda la noche y eso le intrigaba.

También... estaban sus sentimientos por Ash, aunque nunca logró que el chico se interesara en ella ya que solo tenía en mente su meta de ser un maestro Pokemon. Incluso una vez lo invito a una cita y el creyó que solo era una salida de amigo... ¿cómo ella cayó en la zona de amistad tan fácilmente? ¿No era solo un lugar para los chicos?

Al final ella solo esperaba poder tener una buena actuación en la liga, incluso esperaba poder ganarla aunque no tuviera un equipo tan poderoso como ella miraba al equipo del rubio.

-Serena: "¿Que hago?"- pensó ella.- "Mañana será la liga y siempre sin sorteados los primeros combates preliminares... Ash, Alain y Naruto serán mis rivales más complicados"- pensó la chica.

Serena estaba muy metida en estos pensamientos, sabia que si ella quería mostrarle a su madre que en verdad quería ser una entrenadora este era el momento, no es que su madre no la haya apoyado en todo su viaje, incluso no le dijo nada cuando decidió no ser una corredora de Rhyhorn.

Su equipo aunque era algo pequeño y solo tenía a sus 6 pokemon para liga estaba bien balanceado, con su Delphox, Pangoro, Sylveon, Amauru, Meowstic y Blastoise, este último fue un regaló el profesor Sycamore.

Su equipo estaba en sus etapas finales, bueno menos Amauru pero ella estaba convencida que podría hacer unos combates decentes.

~Con Naruto~

Naruto se preparaba para el día de mañana, incluso se encerró en un cuarto aislado lejos de Miu, Rias y Lucy, las tres chicas querían desearle suerte al chico de una forma... ¿Única?.

Naruto no es que no quisiera eso, pero el definitivamente quería concentrarse en la liga. Esta para el sería su última aventura ya que quería disfrutar el tiempo con su familia, además Leaf, Ino, Temari, Cynthia y Mirajane lo estaban apoyando desde casa junto a los niños. Robin y Nami llegaríamos mañana para estar con el. Su hermana también estaba apoyándolo, Jiraiya y Tsunade igual, era imposible que el se dejara vencer en esta liga fácilmente.

Además, había traído a su élite para esto, Natsu, Kichi, Meliodas, Luna y Ashura eran sus pokemon más fuerte de sus tipos elementales, Rider era el único nuevo de su equipo pero era igual defuerte que ellos o casi les llegaba. Incluso había traído a Heracles(Lucaro. Psdt: me acordé de su nombre... después de leerlo en la historia Xd) y Link(Tyranitar) para esta liga.

-Naruto: "No dejaré ir esta oportunidad... mostrare quien es Uzumaki Naruto al mundo..."- pensaba el rubio- "y sobre todo que no soy solo un legado"- termino sus pensamientos el rubio.

Esos eran sus pensamientos, ya que de hecho era su realidad actual, esta seria su última aventura y quería demostrar que era más que un simple legado. El era algo más, era alguien que dejaría su propio legado.

~Al Día Siguiente Gimnasio De Ciudad Luminalia~

Todos lo participantes estaban reunidos en el estadio, la mayoría en los vestuarios y salas privadas que le dio la liga. Naruto entró felizmente luego de terminar su registro y se encontró con Ash quien le presentó a Trevor un chico que soñaba con ser fotógrafo pokemon y a Tierno un chico rellenito que le recordaba a Chouji, Tierno quería ser un maestro pokemon con un estilo de baile único... Usaba el Flow al combatir según Ash.

Tobias también llegó y saludó a Ash, el chico de Kanto estaba emocionado por la llegada de Tobias, el quería su venganza contra el. El chico que usaba cuesta... digo Legendarios se iba tranquilamente hasta su habitación dada por la liga para descansar.

Liga Kalos da inicio con un discurso de apertura dado por Dianta la campeona de Kalos, sinceramente nadie le puso mucha mente al discurso ya que todos esperaban que iniciara el primer combate.

La primera ronda sería fácil y rápido, un combate de 1Vs1 y la segunda ya sería de 3vs3. En la pantalla salieron los nombre y foto de cada entrenador de la liga, se sortearán las 3 primeras ronda, luego seguirían los cuartos de Final, las semifinales y por última la gran Final.

La pantalla empezó a moverse rápidamente ya que empezó el sorteo, 30 segundos después el primer combate sería entre Alain el chico que derrotó Tobias fácilmente y un amigo de Ash llamado Trevor. Cuando ambos entraron dio inicio el primer combate. Este tendría lugar en un campo de tierra atravesado por un río originado por una cascada. Al principio empezaron luchando ambosCharizard, luego de una corta espera Trevor hizo megaevolucionar

a su Charizard enMega-Charizard Y, y luego Alain megaevolucionó a su Charizard enMega-Charizard X. El Charizard de Alain pudo derrotar al de Trevor usandolanzallamas, que no pudo esquivar por no ver de donde venía debido al humo de un lanzallamas por parte del Mega-Charizard Y de Trevor.

El siguiente fue Tobias que enfrentó a una chica llamada Yamilet. Esta escogió a su Gardevoir que salió sonriente pero lastimosamente salió derrotada por el Darkrai de Tobias que usó su Brecha negra y pesadilla para ganar rápidamente.

Muy pronto le tocó el turno a Ash quien se enfrentaría a Titus. Ash sacó a suGreninjay lucho contra unAltaria. Altaria comienzo conPulso dragóny luego conCometa draco. Luego de un corto tiempo Greninja se sincronizó con Ash, entrando en su forma sincronizada, fue rápido y sencillo luego de esto ya que derrotó al Altaria de Titus de un soloshuriken de aguagigante.

El siguiente combate fue de Serena contra un chico llamado Xavier, fue un combate corto, Xavier sacó a su Chesnaught y Serena a su Delphox. Chesnaught utilizó Brazo Pincho rápidamente para atacar a la zorra tipo fuego/Psíquico. Serena por su parte lo detuvo usando Psíquico y lo remato usando llamarada a quemarropa. Chesnaught lo soportó pero fue víctima de una quemadura. El tipo planta utilizó Planta feroz que fue esquivado por una nitrocarga de Delphox que la usó tambien para impactar a Chesnaught bajarle bastantes PS. Delphox terminó el combate usando Lanzallamas y Psíquico a quemarropa dándole la victoria que Serena.

Minutos después fue el turno de Naruto contra Fernando un chico de Tez morena que era originario de Alola. El chico de alola sacó a su pokemon un Salazzle el pokemo veneno fuego de Alola. El pequeño no aguanto el arranque ya que Kichi salió al combate y en un flash por orden de Naruto uso Hidrobomba por detrás derrotandolo de un golpe súper efectivo y súper crítico.

-Red: Fue un día muy fácil para los ganadores- dijo red a su esposa Yellow.

-Yellow: Si, incluso Naruto tuvo suerte de que fuera sencillo, el chico solo saco un Salazzle y con Hidrobomba fue sencillo que lo derrotara- dijo la mujer.

Mito sonrio a su abuela y abuelo ya que miraron todo.

-Mito: Si abuelo- dijo la niña sacándole la lengua a sus abuelos.

La chica de pelo rojo se río al ver la cara de dolor de Red por la expresión burlona de su nieta. Lucy y Miu nunca esperaron ver ser dominado por una niña pequeña al legendario Red. Yellow solo se reía de sue esposo mientras Rias se reía de su pequeña cuñada.

~Al Día Siguiente~

La Liga continúo su rumbo después de la primera ronda, Ash, Alain, Naruto, Serena, Shouta y Tierno pasaron, lastimosamente Trevor el chico que mejor le cayó a Naruto ya que su sueño era algo único, perdió contra Alain.

Sus combate fueron interesantes, aunque Naruto no vio el de Shouta y el de Tierno, pero si pudo ver el de Serena y Ash, incluso el de Alain.

Naruto apenas y estaba llegando al Gimnasio de Ciudad Luminalia, la torre Prisma, su combate era el último y estaba programado para las 2 de la tarde y aún eran las 1:10 de la tarde, llegaba a tiempo y con tiempo de sobra. Cuando entro a su espacio asignado por la liga en la televisión de este pudo ver el Combate de Ash o lo que parecía ser el combate de Ash.

El apenas ha iba llegado a tiempo para ver aAshy suHawluchapeleando contra elMega-Absolde una rubia que según escucho de la narradora Alexa se llamabaAstrid, Hawlucha uso el movimiento plancha voladora que fue súper efectivo contra absol según pareció y le dio la Victoria. El referi solo levantó la bandera asi otorgándole la victoria al mismo Ash y así pasa a la siguiente ronda.

La siguiente batallafue entre Tierno contra Shouta, la cual se realizará en un campo de tierra. Shouta manda a su recién evolucionadoAegislashy Tierno manda a su entusiasmadoLudicolo, quien comienza conDanza lluvialo cual incrementará sus movimientostipo aguay Shouta manda a su Aegislash usarDanza espadapara aumentar su poder de ataque pero Ludicolo contesta conHidrobombaque golpea rápidamente a Aegislash gracias a su habilidadNado rápido; cuando Ludicolo lanza otro Hidrobomba Aegislash usaEscudo realpara defenderse y bajar el poder de ataque de Ludicolo, luego usaEspada santagolpeando a Ludicolo pero este contesta conRayo solary Aegislash usa Baile de espadas y vuelve a usar Espada sagrada, con la cual derrota a Ludicolo.

Tierno manda a suRaichuque comienza conRayo cargapero Aegislash se protege con Escudo real y luego responde conCuchilladapero Raichu lo esquiva conExcavarpara luego salir de la tierra y derrotar a Aegislash. Shouta manda a suSlurpuffque usaAtracciónen Raichu que caeenamoradoy es golpeado por unaEnergibola. Tierno sustituye a Raichu por suBlastoiseque logra evitar la atracción de Slurpuff con su baile rítmico y lo derrota conHidrocañón. Shouta manda a Sceptile como su último Pokémon, Blastoise usaRayo hielopero Sceptile se defiende conLluevehojasy luego lo golpea conHoja aguda, luego Blastoise usaCabezazopero Sceptile lo detiene conPlanta ferozmandándolo a volar muy alto pero cuando estaba a punto de caer y ser derrotado usa Danza lluvia.

Tierno a sacar a su Raichu, quien parece estar curado del efecto de atracción, que se prepara para lanzar un poderosoTrueno, pero antes Shoutamegaevolucionaa su Sceptile enMega-Sceptiley al recibir el rayo no le hace daño gracias a su habilidadPararrayos, luego Raichu usaOnda certerapero Sceptile lo destruye conGarra dragóny con ese mismo ataque derrota a Raichu, con lo cual Shouta pasa a la siguiente ronda.

El siguiente combate fue el de Serena contra una chica llamada Aura, que aunque pareciera broma era una niña de 10 años. Aura saco a su Pikachu mientras Serena sacó a su Pangoro. Pikachu inició su ataque con un ataque rápido que fue interceptado por una cuchillada del pokemon Panda. Al instante el ratón eléctrico intentó atacar con Impactrueno pero fue derrotado por un Tiro Vital.

Aura saco a su Fletchinder para contrarrestar el tipo lucha de Pangoro. Fletchinder empezó con nitrocarga y Serena decidió usar la misma estrategia de Cuchillada pero lastimosamente para ella esta vez no funcionó y Pangoro fue golpeado con la nitrocarga.

El siguiente movimiento de Fletchinder fue Golpe Aéreo y está vez Serena si pudo k interceptarlo con Puño trueno, Pangoro recibió el golpe puro pero también dejó herido a Fletchinder que estaba bastante cansado con ese último movimiento.

Aura decidió que acabaría con Lanzallama y Acrobata usando. Pangoro se defendió con Pulso Umbrío el lanzallamas y cuando llegó el acróbata serena le ordeno atraparlo y así lo hizo, recibió todo el impacto pero aún seguía de pie. Pangoro iba a terminar con Llave Giro cuando Aura ordenó usa Nitrocarga y ambos Pokemon terminaron usando su Ataque. Ambos quedaros Noqueados.

Serena lanzó a su Silveon mientras que Aura a su Croagunk. Croagunk se lanzó para usar Puya nociva que detuvo con protección y usando campo niebla detuvo cualquier intento de envenenar a la tipo Hada. Lo siguiente que Hizo Aura fue usar Demolición pero Serana sonrió conociendo la velocidad de Silveon. En un Flash el pokemon estuvo detrás de Croagunk y con una cola férrea lo mandó contra el suelo. Silveon terminó el combate con un Vozarrón. Serena pasó a la siguiente Ronda.

El siguiente combate fue el de Naruto, Ash abrió los ojos ante quien le tocaba al rubio. El Campo que le tocó era uno rocoso y su combate era:

Combate: Naruto Vs Tobias.

.

.

.

.

.

.

-Red: Bueno... ¿Revancha?- le pregunto el anciano a su nieta que se río de su abuelo.

-Mito: No creo eso... ¿Carniceria?- pregunto a su abuela.

Yellow solo mantuvo la vista en su nieto.

-Yellow: es lo más probable- dijo la anciano.

-Referi: ¿Están Listos?- pregunto después de decirles las reglas.

-Tobias: Esto será emocionante Naruto- dijo Red.

-Naruto: ¿Feliz por la revancha?- pregunto el rubio.

-Tobias: Emocionado- dijo sonriendo mientras sacaba su pokeball y la lanzaba.

Todo el estadio se quedó maravillado al ver al pokemon que sacó el de Sinnoh, un hermoso Latios salió listo para el combate.

-Naruto:...¿No tienes miedo de que saque a mi Slayer?- pregunto el Uzumaki.

-Tobias: Me he preparado para esto- dijo el entrenador experto en legendarios.

Naruto sonrio sabiendo que el de seguro poseía un plan para detener a sus Slayer pero el ya habla venido Listo para esto. En Kalosnla gente conocía el tipo Hada así que sabia como contra restarlo.

-Naruto: Ok... Sal Ashura- saco el Uzumaki a su pokemon tipo planta de Hoenn.

Todo el mundo abrió los ojos al ver al inicial del tipo planta de Hoenn. Tobias sonrio pensando en su plan.

-Tobias: Danza dragon- ordeno el de Sinnoh- Y ataca con Drago aliento- ordeno.

-Naruto: Empecemos fuerte... Mega evoluciona- dijo el rubio tocando su piedra llave, Tobias abrió los ojos ante esto, no esperaba que el rubio mega evolucionara rapido- Y ataca a su espalda a quemarropa... con ESPADA DEL DRAGON DEL BOSQUE- ordenó el rubio.

Latios subió su ataque y velocidad gracias a Danza dragón y lanzó su Drago aliento esperando ver al Pokémon de Naruto. Mientras Latios usaba Danza dragón Ashura mega evolucionó y su forma más fuerte apareció. Cuando el Drago aliento salió disparado a él todo el mundo espero verlo derrotado o lastimado.

Pero todo el mundo vio con los ojos abiertos como el Sceptile del chico salió en un paso flash y estaba en la espalda del pokemon más rápido conocido en el mundo como si nada... incluso Latios estaba asombrado y cuando quiso esquivar una Hoja aguda influida por la energía del tipo dragón de Mega-Sceptile lo mando al suelo dejando un cráter.

-Tobias: LEVANTATE RÁPIDO Y USA FOCO RESPLANDOR PARA DEFENDERTE- ordeno el de Sinnoh preocupado porque su pokemon fuera golpeado en el suelo.

-Naruto: Doble equipo- ordeno el chico- Y termina con Planta Feroz- termino su orden el rubio.

Todo el mundo vio como Ashura se multiplicó dejando a sus clones contra el ataque del legendario tipo dragón, y el original cayó al suelo y preparo su siguiente movimiento, Ashura gracias a sus clones esquivo el foco resplandor de Latios gracias a esto. Latios dejó a uno pensando que era el original y se preparo para acabarlo con otro foco resplandor pero se esfumó en un Puff. Esto asombro a todos y vieron como el original estaba en el suelo.

El Original Ashura rugió y un sin nunero de raíces furiosas atacaron a Latios con fuera destrozando el campo de batalla, Latios volvió a golpear el suelo y quedó noqueado.

-Referi: el primer Round es del Joven Naruto- anuncio el juez.

Tobías sonrio se acercó a su pokemon que estaba cansado. Solo le sonrio y le agradeció por todo antes de regresarlo.

-Tobias: Gracias Latios- dijo el entrenador viendo la pokeball, saco a su siguiente pokemon- SAL MOLTRES- dijo sacando al legendario pájaro de Kanto.

Naruto miró estoy regreso a Ashura con una sonrisa agradeciendo su victoria.

-Naruto: Vamos... es hora de Jugar Meliodas- dijo mientras sacaba a su pokemon dragón Tierra.

Todo el mundo vio como salió de tiburón con sus ojos adorlimlados ccomo estuviera dormido, cuando Togo el suelo decidió hacer su entrada rugiendo fuertemente, cosa que hizo temblar todo el estadio. Incluso Moltres cuando lo vio tembló, Meliodas emanaba un aura de poder al solo verlo.

-Referi: Inicien segundo round- ordeno el juez.

Meliodas abrió los ojos y vio a Moltres y sonrio.

-Meliodas: Gar, Gar, Gar...- dijo sonriendo.

Tobias y Naruto vieron esto con una gota en la nuca.

-Tobias: Vamos Moltres Lanzallamas- ordeno el entrenador de legendarios.

-Naruto: Full Counter- ordeno el rubio.

Todo el lanzallamas fue detenido por el Full counter de Meliodas y regresado con el doble de fuerza a Moltres quien lo esquivo por Muy Poco.

-Tobias: Nitro Carga- ordeno el entrenador de Sinnoh.

Naruto sonrio... todo fue más fácil gracias a esto.

-Naruto: Atrapalo con Garra dragón y termina con Cometa Draco a quemarropa- susurró su orden el rubio.

Con un grito Moltres se pre dio fuego y se lanzó en picada para atacar al tipo dragón y rápidamente llegó a donde estaba el pseudo legendario. Con una sonrisa Meliodas uso sus Drago Cro y lo atrapó fácilmente. Tobias abrió los ojos al ver que preparaba otro ataque.

Un poderoso cometa Draco le dio de lleno al AVE legendaria y con un grito de dolor cayó al suelo noqueado.

-Referi: El segundo Round es para el entrenador Naruto- anunció el referi otra vez.

Todo el estadio estaba sorprendido, ninguno esperaba esto, sobretodo porque los Pokémon de Tobias eran legendarios. Ash por otro lado miraba al rubio con respeto y emoción, queroa tener un combate con él. Por otro lado Alain apretaba los puños con fuerza, había enfrentado a Tobias 3 veces en su viaje, y la e veces no había pasado de su Darkrai que aún no había usado el Cheat... el legendario entrenador.

-Tobias: Gracias amiguito- dijo Tobkas a Moltres mientras lo regresaba, levanto su vista sacando una Ultraball y sonrio viendo al rubio- Parece que me toca sacar a mi ultimo pokemon Naruto... he aprendido algo al combatir contra ti- dijo Tobias.

Naruto sonrio y le preguntó.

-Naruto: ¿Que has aprendido?- pregunto el rubio.

-Tobias: Que eres el entrenador número 1 en sorprenderme- dijo el de Sinnoh.

-Naruto: ¿Porque?- pregunto el rubio.

-Tobias: Entrene por Años y aún así es una replica de nuestro último combate... ni siquiera puedo derrotar a uno de tus Pokémon... por eso usaré una de tus movidas- dijo el de Sinnoh.

El Uzumaki miró esto último con una mirada confundida. Y Tobias sonrio ante esto y saco una Masterball haciendo que todos lo miraran con asombro y curiosidad por tener esa Ball legendaria y definitiva.

-Tobias: Sal... Xerneas- dijo el entrenador.

Todo el mundo abrió los ojos cuando el Ciervo azul con un asta multicolor salio y toco el suelo maravillado a todos los originarios de Kalos que pensaban que solo era leyenda su existencia.

-Naruto:... Aquí vamos de Nuevo- susurro del rubio pensando en su combate cobra la líder tipo Hada de Kalos.

-Referi: El Tercer Round Comienza- anuncio el referi.

-Tobias: Viento Férrico -anunció el entrenador de capa negra.

-Naruto: Excavar- ordeno el rubio- - Puya Nociva- dijo después sorprendiendo al de Sinnoh.

Rápidamente cuando el viento del tipo Hada iba a iniciar Meliodas se sumergió en el suelo y apenas acabo el movimiento del legendario salio del suelo usando puya nociva dando en el blanco, además de envenenar al tipo Hada.

-Tobias: ASTA DRENAJE PARA ATRAPARLO Y ACABALO CON FUERZA LUNAR- ordeno el entrenador de Sinnoh.

Naruto sonrio con fuerza cuando vio como el legendario de Kalos se preparaba para ir contra Meliodas así que preparó su siguiente ataque.

-Naruto: Terremoto cuando este cerca y térmica con Cola Ferrea- susurró el rubio.

Con una velocidad envidiable Xerneas correo contra Meliodas y cuando estuvo cerca para acertar su Asta Drenaje, el tiburón dragón dio un pisotón al piso y una replica de un terremoto azotó el lugar. El tipo Hada se balanceo y dio un grito de dolor y por mucho que lo intento no logro pararse rápidamente.

Meliodas rápidamente creo su ataque tipo Acero y dejo ir su cola contra un costado del legendario y lo mando contra una Roca gigante del campo de batalla. Todo el mundo abrió los ojos ante esto, como el tipo Hada se movía calmadamente y adolorido, claramente estaba en su límite y se levantó para usar su fuerza Lunar, pero cuando hizo este esfuerzo el veneno en su cuerpo lo hizo caer noqueado...

-Referi: EL TERCER ROUND ES PARA EL ENTRENADOR NARUTO, VICTORIA Y BARRIDA PARA EL- anuncio el referi mientras Naruto se daba la mano con Tobias.

Serena desde su camerino vio esto y temblaba, no sabía que pasaría si ella se enfrentara al rubio, estaba segura que sus pokemon no eran ta fuertes como para derrotar al tipo dragón del Uzumaki. A ella le encantó la forma de pelear de el, el poder y confianza que trasmite al hacerlo, ¡Giratina! ¡ELLA SE HABIA EXITADO AL VERLO COMBATIR!, incluso llegó a tener pensamientos de ellos en el terreno de combate.

-Serena: "Yo... quiero estar con el... no puedo hacerlo... no seré una esposa trofeo para alguien, ni siquiera una amante"- pensó la de pelo miel.

No quería dar su brazo a torcer, no quería ser parte de un Harem, o la amante de alguien queria ser la única en su vida y sabia que con el rubio eso no pasaría.

Pero su mente, su corazón y su cuerpo querían ser parte del rubio y eso la afectaba, no sabia como contrarest eso.

-Serena: "Tal vez... si el demuestra que es digno"- pensó la chica.

~En las Gradas~

Mito estaba emocionada gritando el nombre de su hermano en todo el combate, incluso cuando se miraba la diferencia entre poderes de ambos pokemon, su hermano sabía que podía vencer fácilmente gracias a su estrategia, los Pokemon legendarios eran poderosos pero no estaban acostumbrados a seguir órdenes y tampoco los entrenadores normales sabían sacar su potencial completo.

-Mito: ¡Onii-Sama es tal genial!- dijo con estrellas en los ojos la pelirroja.

Yellow se río de su actitud, mientras Red solo negaba, el esperaba que su nieto Ganara así de fácil.

-Red: Fue sencillo... Naruto ya tenía preparado una estrategia para algo asi- dijo el entrenador legendario secamente.

Mito Bufo y le saco la lengua a su abuelo.

-Mito: ¡No eres divertido abuelo! ¡Déjame disfrutar la victoria de Onii-Sama o te dejaré de llamar abuelo!- dijo la chica.

A Red una nube de tristeza lo cubrio por lo que dijo su nieta... ¿era tan malo que confiara en su nieto para que Ganara a tres legendarios facilmente? Yellow solo se río de su esposo, Mito lo tenía en su dedo todo el tiempo al igual que lo tenía Kushina toda su vida y Naruto cuando era pequeño.

-Red: ¿Que hice para merecer esto Arceus?- se pregunto el entrenador legendario.

-Yellow: No me hagas iniciar- dijo su mujer.

Red empezó a reírse nerviosamente, Mito se rió de su abuelo ya que sabia que su abuela sabia como contralar a su abuelo.

-Mito: siento que mañana sega un gran Combate abuelo, se que mi hermano tendrá un combate emocionante- dijo la pelirroja.

Res bufo ante esto claramente decepcionado.

-Red: Lo dudo... entre la niña de cabello miel Serena, Ash, ese tal Alain, el mocoso de pell verde Shouta, El de pelo Color Popo de perro Drake, El de pelo azul Tommy, Daniel, la chica que no sabe ni como llego de nombre Kimberly y Ese tipo del cual no recordaba su nombre... solo Ash y Alain serian un... Problema para Naruto, Más Ash que Alain si trae a su equipo más fuerte- dijo el entrenador que completó la Pokedex.

-Yellow: Deja que Mito sueñe con algo emocionante- dijo la mujer.

-Mito: Dejalo abuela... mi abuelo tiene razón, Serena y los demás pueden ser entrenadores que no estén al nivel de mi hermano por ahora... ¿pero no pueden mejorar durante los combates?- pregunto la chica.

Red asintió ante eso, no era algo que fuera imposible pero ciertamente era algo que emocionará mucho los combates.

-Red: Espero que eso pase entonces- dijo el anciano Uzumaki.

-Presentadora: ¡ESTIMADOS PUBLICO HASTA AQUI LLEGA EL DIA DE HOY LA JORNADA DE LA LIGA KALOS, LOS ESPERAMOS MAÑANA!- anuncio la mujer felizmente mientras recibía aplausos de todas las personas del estadio.

~Más Tarde, Habitación de Serena~

Nuestra querida Oji miel se encontraba en su cuarto Revisando su plan de combate de Mañana, ella estaba lista si le tocaba Ash, ya sabía que Pokemon usar primero ya que conocía a sus Pokémon bien ya que viajo un poco con el. De Shouta y Alain también los conocía ya que los había visto combatir en la liga pero de Naruto... ella solo había visto a su Greninja Kichi, a su Sceptile Ashura y Meliodas su Garchomp. De ahí no sabia que más podía esperar mañana y ya iban a ser combates 6 vs 6... ella sa la que podía sacarle muchos pokemon poderosos que ella no conocía y eso la asustaba.

Pero más que asustarla la emocionaba mucho, no era eso, era más, a ella le excitaba. De pensar en el rubio y su aspecto físico... su pelo rubio, su mascar en la mejilla, sus ojos azules y esa intensidad en su mirada... llevo lentamente sus manos a su entre pierna y toco parte de su feminidad antes de sumergirse más en ella... se recuperó un poco y se dirigió a su mochila y sacó algo que tenía Guardado en su mochila.

-Serena: ¿Qué demonios estoy por hacer?- se pregunto ella viendo su juguete "femenino"- ¿En serio estoy tan loca para hacer esto?- susurro para ella misma.

Todo el cuarto quedo lleno de ciertos sonidos que uno solo puede describir como Hermoso.

... ...--...--...

~Estadio~

Acababa de terminar el primer combate del día, el primero fue entre Drake y Naruto, fue sencillo Ashura derroto fácilmente a los 6 Pokemon de Drake. Tommy tuvo su combate contra Serena y todo fue relativamente difícil, El trío de Dragones de Goodra, Dragonair y Noiver cayeron contra Sylveon de Serena, por parte de Tommy Torterra derrotó a Sylveon pero terminó cayendo contra Delphox.

Pero rápidamente tommy dio el giro sacando a su Gyarados que termino derrotando a Delphox y a Pangoro que salió por el. Sin embargo Blastoise derrotó a Gyarados fácilmente usando Rayo hielo.

Tommy terminó sacando a su último Pokémon que era Talonflame que terminó cayendo contra el Foco resplandor y un potente Rayo Hielo que detuvo el ave brava y el Lanzallamas de Talonflame.

El Siguiente combate al azar fue creado y el intento no caer dormido. El Siguiente combate al azar fue creado y el intento no caer dormido, fue cuando salió el Nombre de Remo y Alain. Naruto al no ver su nombre cerro los ojos esperando dormir y que cuando despertara el destino dejara que algo bueno pasara.

En el combate de Alain contra Remo (el chico cual Red no se acordaba el nombre), Red solo escucho que Saco a un Charizard y un Chesnaught para

Cuando el Nieto y abuelo Uzumaki despertaron de los reinos de Creselia, Remo el retador del chico Alain ya había perdido 4 de sus Pokémon, luchando conRhyperiorcontra elCharizard de Alain, esto dejó entender a Red que ese Charizard cue suficientemente fuerte para ganar a un equipo de un Novato. .. se burló de la mirada de eficiencia y confianza de Alain. Charizard ataca con unagarra dragóny vence a Rhyperior.Ash,Bonnie y Clemont observaron el combate detenidamente. Clemont pudo notar queAlainsolo habia usado aMetagrossy a Charizard, aparentemente había peleado contra el Tentacruel de Remo, por lo tanto para Clemont Alain era peligroso pero habia visto a algunos de sus pokemon, pero de Naruto solo su Greninja, Garchomp y Sceptile, y todos esos podían derrotar a un equipo completo sin sudar, para Clemont La fuerza de Naruto era incalculable.

En estos momentos Red y Narito despertaron para ver la última ronda de Alain Vs Remo.

Remo saco como Pokémon final aGarchomp. Alain ordena a Charizard que lo esquive, sin éxito, por lo que Alain decide megaevolucionar a Charizard enMega-Charizard X. Mega-Garchomp ataca concarga dragóny Mega-Charizard X ataca con garra dragón, chocando ambos. Mega-Charizard X no pierde el tiempo y lanza al cielo a Mega-Garchomp y dispara unlanzallamasque da en el blanco. Ambos entrenadores deciden atacar con garra dragón, pero el choque deja fuera de combate a Mega-Garchomp. Alain vence a Remo fácilmente con su Charizard en la primera semifinal, y logra pasar a la final.

Naruto miró esto con desinterés, casi todos los entrenadores de la Liga Kalos habían conseguido un Pokémon con mega-Evolucion, casi era aburrido para el ya que si el quisiera traería un equipo Mega y seria fácil ganar... bueno básicamente había traído un equipo Mega pero no había ocupado ninguna mega evolución hasta ahora, aparte de la de Sceptile para pelear contra Latios, para ser justo era para igualar la velocidad.

Ash yShouta que sonreían entre sí emocionados, el campo de batalla será en un bosque. Ash decide empezar conHawlucha, que estaba vestido como un luchador gracias a la ayuda de Serena que intentaba olvidar que hizo ella misma anoche, por su parte Shouta inicia conSlaking. Hawlucha intento debilitar a Slaking con ataques comogolpe kárate,patada salto altaotijera X, pero Slaking no movía ni un músculo hasta que Shouta ordena usarrelajopara que Slaking se recupere.

Hawlucha continuó atacando, pero Slaking seguía sin moverse. Hawlucha por orden de Ash realizaplancha voladora, pero Shouta tenía planeado ya su contragolpe, Slaking uso contraataquey derrota al Hawlucha de un solo golpe.

Ash decidió enviar aTalonflamecomo su segundo Pokémon, este comienza atacando conala de acero, pero Slaking usa relajo nuevamente. Ash ordena a Talonflame usarnitrocargay Slaking intenta usarmachada, pero por su habilidadausenteno puede atacar dos veces seguidas. Ash aprovecha la oportunidad le ordena a Talonflame usarpájaro osadoy consigue derrotar a Slaking.

Shouta elige aClawitzera para la siguiente ronda. Clawitzer atacó conacua jet, Talonflame estaba intentando esquivarlo, pero el acua jet logra seguir los movimientos de Talonflame. Clawitzer usarayo hieloy logra congelar parte del ala de Talonflame. Ash ordena usar nitrocarga, para derretir el hielo, cosa que sorprendió a Naruto que estaba despierto ya y penso que seria una gran estrategia. Clawitzer ataca nuevamente con acua jet, pero el choque acaba debilitando a Talonflame.

Sinceramente para el rubio el combate de Talomflame para el rubio fue una decepción, debería haber hecho un poco más después de derrotar a Slaking, pero también un tipo agua derrotando a un tipo fuego secundario no fue tan raro. Para el Uzumaki cuando vio a Ash hablar con su Pikachu solo significaba una cosa... al fi una a sacar a su pokemon más fuertes, su ¡PUTO! inicial debía de enseñar quien mandaba.

Ash inicio su siguiente ronda conPikachu, el cual escondiéndose entre los árboles ataca a Clawitzer conrayo, quien lo esquiva. Luego, Pikachu siguió conataque rápido, pero Clawitzer logra evadirlo y lanza un rayo hielo, que Pikachu esquiva. Pikachu usabola voltio, que choca con elpulso dragónde Clawitzer, pero Shouta tomo la iniciativa y ataca con acua jet, pero Pikachu logra esconderse nuevamente en el bosque. Pikachu utilzacola férreacontra Clawitzer, pero este lo atrapa con su tenaza. Con la cola atrapada en la tenaza, Clawitzer intenta usarhidropulso, pero Pikachu utilizó bola voltio y logra zafarse. Ash ordena atacar con rayo y derrota a Clawitzer.

Esto no fue una sorpresa para Naruto, por amor de Arcues, Pokachu era un nivel 100 al menos y si era derrotado... bueno seria un Guinazo según vio en un video de YouTube de un tal "Dai" ... o algo así... incluso se río de un tal "Fola" con su falla en la tabla de tipo... aunque el no podía reírse de eso.

Ahora Shouta decidió cual sería su tercer Pokémon sería Aegislash. Pikachu intento repetir la estrategia que uso con Clawitzer, y se esconde entre los árboles, pero Aegislash usaespada santacontra los árboles del campo, arruinando su estrategia. bosque,Pikachuusacola férreay Aegislash usaescudo real, esto hace que el poder de ataque de Pikachu disminuya. Shouta ordena usar Espada sagrada nuevamente, Pikachu logra esquivarlo en primera instancia, mas no en segunda.

-Mito: Es tonto... Ash aún no se ha dado cuenta- dijo aburrida la pelirroja a su abuela.

-Yellow: No lo se... Tal vez aún no quiera contra restarlo- dijo la mujer sin mucha emoción.

-Red: No aún no la hecho- dijo tranquilo el entrenador legendario.

Miu, Rias y Lucy los miraron con confusión, ellas siempre habían estado con ellos en toda la liga y hablaban entre ellas o con Mito ya que los adultos Uzumaki eran un poco serios en los combates.

-Lucy: ¿Que no se ha dado cuenta "Ash"?- pregunto La Heartfillia.

-Mito: Fácil "Luigui"- dijo ella sonriente para oír un Es Lucy de Lucy- la estrategia de Shouta es que los árboles caídos den un mal apoyo al momento de moverse por el campo, lo que hace que la velocidad de Pikachu disminuya grandemente- explicó la pelirroja.

Miu asintio ante esto, ella había notado que la velocidad de Pikachu había bajado pero no con que forma.

-Rias: bueno... parece que él Ya se dio cuenta- dijo Rias.

Todos vieron qué era cierto ya que parecía que Ash tiene una idea, el Ketchump ordeno atacar con cola férrea al suelo, levantando los troncos. Aegislash responde concorte furiaa los troncos en el aire, pero Pikachu utiliza esos troncos para moverse con mas agilidad. Sawyer/Sabino adivina esto y ordena usar escudo real, Ash le pide a Pikachu que lance un trozo de madera rápidamente al escudo de Aegislash. Cuando trata de realizar su ataque, Aegislash queda atrapado entre el escudo y el trozo de madera. Pikachu realiza un rayo y deja fuera de combate a Aegislash.

-Red: fue una buena idea, aunque que quien lo hiciera fuera su Pikachu no sorprende- dijo Red.

Mito y Yellow entendieron a que se refería Red y rieron con fuerza, Rias, Miu y Lucy solo se miraron confundidas pero dejaron que ellos se Rieran, luego pedirían una explicación para entender el chiste.

Ash decide retirar a Pikachu y ocurre el cambio de campo de batalla, ya que Sawyer/Sabino ha perdido a 3 Pokémon. Esta vez será un campo de montañas, que albergara la segunda parte de la batalla.

Ash escoge aNoiverny Shouta aSalamence. Noivern arranca usandoestruendo, Salamence logra esquivarlo en un primer intento, pero en un segundo ataque es impactado. Noivern continua congarra dragón, pero Salamence responde concarga dragón, chocando sus ataques en el aire. Sawyer/Sabino ordena atacar concalcinación, que Noivern logra evadir. Salamence cambia acola dragónque acierta en Noivern, pero que logra resistir. La batalla continua en el aire, Salamence repite su ataque de calcinación, Noivern logra esquivarlo y responder con estruendo. En medio del humo, Noivernt realizaacróbata, y Salamence alcanza a defenderse a tiempo conprotección. El choque dispersa el humo, Shoutq decide que Salamance ataque con carga dragón y Ash que Noivern atacará con acróbata; los ataques vuelven a impactar en el aire. El estadio se queda en silencio impactado por la batalla. Al dispersarse el humo se descubre el doble Knock Out para ambos bandos.

Para Naruto fue justo, un combate de dos Pokemon Dragón que dieron lo mejor, sin Mega evolución y todo fue muy igualado.

El siguiente fue Goodra y Slurpuff que pelearon igualados hasta que ambos pokemon chocaron ataques. El ataque de Rayo hielo de Goodra choca con el viento feérico de Slurpuff, haciendo que ambos Pokémon quedaran fuera de combate.

Pokémon final de Shouta esSceptile. Pikachu vuelve al campo de batalla. Ash inicia con ataque rápido. Sceptile responde conlluevehojasa distancia que daña a Pikachu. Este último lanza un rayo y continua con una cola férrea. Sawyer/Sabino contesta conhoja aguday sigue conplanta ferozque atrapa al Pokémon de Ash y lo deja fuera de combate.

El combate llega al último enfrentamiento. Ash escoge aGreninjapara combatir a Sceptile. Greninja ataca conshuriken de aguay Sceptile lo intercepta congarra dragón. Greninja continua condoble equipoy Sceptile realiza una planta feroz para eliminar a los falsos. Sawyer/Sabino decide atacar con hoja aguda que choca con elcortede Greninja.

El nivel de batalla aumenta cuando Greninja se transforma enGreninja Ashy Shouta decidemega evolucionara Sceptile enMega-Sceptileempieza con planta feroz que Greninja Ash logra evadir, para luego atacar con corte y continuar con un shuriken de agua, que Sceptile intercepta con una garra dragón. Ash no pierde el tiempo y ataca congolpe aéreoque da en Mega-Sceptile, en dos ocasiones. Shouta reacciona y ordena lluevehojas, seguido de hoja aguda que impacta con corte de Greninja Ash. Un nuevo lluevehojas da de lleno a Greninja Ash y su entrenador sufre el dolor del ataque.

Naruto pensó si Ash no había enseñado Rayo Hielo a Greninja, hubiera terminado el combate hace... una hora, ya se había aburrido, por favor con Rayo hielo hubiera acabado gracias a que era efectivo x4.

Naruto revisó su Pokenav hasta que desde su camerino y pudo esuchar un grito emocionado de su hermana, y pudo ver que ella junto estadio esta muy atento y sorprendido con el nivel de la batalla. Greninja Ash usa doble equipo y luego Shuriken de agua; Mega-Sceptile responde con Lluevehojas para hacer frente.

El vio con desinterés como los ataques chocan y se forma una gran nube de polvo. Todo los espectadores están impresionados y sin palabras, incluyendoMito y Yellow, pero su abuelo parecía desinteresado ya que lo seguían en la cámara del estadio por ser importante. Al despejarse la nube de polvo, se ve que Sceptile queda fuera de combate, otorgándole la victoria a Greninja Ash y el paso a la final a Ash. El estadio entero ovaciona a ambos entrenadores.

-Naruto: Genial... solo quedamos Serena, Tommy, Kymberly y Yo- dijo el rubio desconocido.

Todo el estadio vio con emoción como la pantalla giraba los nombres al Azar y el primero en caer fue el de Serena junto con su foto y pocos segundos después el de un rubio de ojos azules... era Naruto.

Serena abrió los ojos y por dentro le llegó una emoción enorme que le nacía de querer algo más que solo un combate.

-Serena: "Concentrate Mujer... no dejes que ese rubio... Divino... Te desconcentre"- penso la peli miel mientras llegaba al campo de batalla.

El primer campo de Batalla sería un campo del tipo agua, un pequeño Lago con rocas y unas orillas donde se encontrarían los Pokemon que no Nadaran o volaran.

Apenas ella llegó pudo ver al rubio que ya estaba listo en su posición y le parecía feliz de verla.

-Naruto: ¡Hola!- dijo sonriendo el rubio a la chica.

-Serena: Hola- intento decir secamente pero su cuerpo temblaba de emoción y algo Más.

-Referi: ¿Están listos?- pregunto el árbitro.

-Serena: ¿Hacenos una apuesta?- pregunto La peli miel.

Naruto solo sonrió asintiendo.

-Serena: Si te gano... me explicaras lo que sientes por tener un Harem y me dirás si recuerdas nuestras promesa- dijo la de Kalos.

-Naruto: ¿Y si yo gano?- pregunto el rubio.

-Serena: Te daré un premio muy especial- dijo la chica en un susurro toda roja cual tomate y frotando sus piernas entre ellas de manera rara.

Todo el mundo abrió los ojos antes esto y la mayoría de los hombres salieron volando cual cohete gracias a la Sangre que salía de sus Narices. Las mujeres estaban sonrojar ante esta insinuación y las mujeres del rubio estaban e okadas y confiadas, ¿Poraue esa chica hablaba así con el rubio? Además cual era esa promesa que guardaba el rubio?.

Naruto por su parte solo acepto y ante el referi pidiendo que iniciaran Serena decidió sacar su primer Pokémon.

-Serana: ¡SAL AMAURU!- grito la chica sacando a su pokemon prehistórico del tipo Hielo.

Todo el mundo vio al rubio espera do ver que Pokemon sacaría para contrarrestar a la Pokémon prehistórica.

-Naruto: Bueno... creo que me tomaré esto en serio aparyor de ahora... ¡SAL NATSU!- dijo el rubio sacando a su Charizard.

Apenas Natsu toco el suelo dejo salir un rugido potente que hizo temblar todo, Alain miró a esta Charizard como si fuera una intrusa y sobretodo con la Charizardita en su cola estaba más que interesado en un combate de dos Mega Charizard X, necesitaba algo interesante.

Pero cuando Ash vio a Natsu se emocionó y pensó en traer a su Charizard si Ganaba la siguiente ronda, así su Pokémon tipo fuego tendría su revancha.

Amaura solo sentía ganas de combatir. Natsu solo la miro y sonrio, esperaba poder tener un combate interesante.

-Referi: si ya no van a coquetear más...- dijo el referi haciendo sonrojar a los entrenadores- ¿Pueden Iniciar?- pregunto amablemente.

Todo el mundo se preparó para ver los cuartos de final, este era el último combate antes de que iniciaran las Semifinales.

...Esta Historia Continuará.

Fin del capítulo 58

Notas del Autor:

Hola a todos, ¿cómo han estado? Espero que bien. Primero que todo siento que el capítulo sea algo corto para lo que estoy haciendo y le agradezco a un buen amigo que me ayudo a resumir los combates del Anime que no se como lo hizo para hacer que saliera casi como mi escritura.

También, espero les haya gustado el capítulo de Hoy ya que nos acerca al final. Por lo menos de esta historia, ya tengo pensado otra con algo así parecido a este Universo Pokemon, como cierto amigo hace unos capitulo descubrio, abri un NarutoVerse en mí perfil aquí en Wattpad, es más, tengo una gran sorpresa para los que siguen la historia de: "El renacer del Clan Uzumaki", el capítulo de regreso no está lejos pero tampoco tan cerca.

Ahora preguntas:

¿QUE LES PARECIO LO DE SERENA?

¿Alguien recuerda la promesa de Naruto a Serena?

¿ALAIN ESTA MUY CONFIADO POR LA MEGGA EVOLUCION?

¿Les gusta la idea del Narutoverse?

¿QUIÉN DEBERIA GANAR EN EL SIGUIENTE COMBATE ASH O ALAIN?

¿Que seria más emocionante un NarutovsAlain o un AshVsNaruto? Ash usaría su equipo más fuerte a mi punto de vista.

Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo, no olviden dejar su voto y comentario, aunque sea dejen el comentario un Legendario Pacman.

Chao, Chao, Chao, Bella Chao, Chao.


	60. capítulo 59

Capítulo 59- Apuestas y Promesa en la Ligas de Kalos.

Previamente:

-Naruto: ¡Hola!- dijo sonriendo el rubio a la chica.

-Serena: Hola- intento decir secamente pero su cuerpo temblaba de emoción y algo Más.

-Referi: ¿Están listos?- pregunto el árbitro.

-Serena: ¿Hacenos una apuesta?- pregunto La peli miel.

Naruto solo sonrió asintiendo.

-Serena: Si te gano... me explicaras lo que sientes por tener un Harem y me dirás si recuerdas nuestras promesa- dijo la de Kalos.

-Naruto: ¿Y si yo gano?- pregunto el rubio.

-Serena: Te daré un premio muy especial- dijo la chica en un susurro toda roja cual tomate y frotando sus piernas entre ellas de manera rara.

Todo el mundo abrió los ojos antes esto y la mayoría de los hombres salieron volando cual cohete gracias a la Sangre que salía de sus Narices. Las mujeres estaban sonrojar ante esta insinuación y las mujeres del rubio estaban e okadas y confiadas, ¿Poraue esa chica hablaba así con el rubio? Además cual era esa promesa que guardaba el rubio?.

Naruto por su parte solo acepto y ante el referi pidiendo que iniciaran Serena decidió sacar su primer Pokémon.

-Serana: ¡SAL AMAURU!- grito la chica sacando a su pokemon prehistórico del tipo Hielo.

Todo el mundo vio al rubio espera do ver que Pokemon sacaría para contrarrestar a la Pokémon prehistórica.

-Naruto: Bueno... creo que me tomaré esto en serio aparyor de ahora... ¡SAL NATSU!- dijo el rubio sacando a su Charizard.

Apenas Natsu toco el suelo dejo salir un rugido potente que hizo temblar todo, Alain miró a esta Charizard como si fuera una intrusa y sobretodo con la Charizardita en su cola estaba más que interesado en un combate de dos Mega Charizard X, necesitaba algo interesante.

Pero cuando Ash vio a Natsu se emocionó y pensó en traer a su Charizard si Ganaba la siguiente ronda, así su Pokémon tipo fuego tendría su revancha.

Amaura solo sentía ganas de combatir. Natsu solo la miro y sonrio, esperaba poder tener un combate interesante.

-Referi: si ya no van a coquetear más...- dijo el referi haciendo sonrojar a los entrenadores- ¿Pueden Iniciar?- pregunto amablemente.

... ...--...--...

Ahora:

~Rancho Uzumaki, Pueblo Paleta,Region De Kanto~

Cinco mujeres se encontraban alimentando a sus hijos, mientras otras dos mujeres cargaban a los bebés ya alimentados, los que más costaba alimentar eran a los gemelos.

Todas estaban viendo los cuartos de final de la liga Kalos. Este año le permitirían al ganador enfrentarse a la campeona directamente sin tener que pasar por la Elite Four si ganaba la final sin perder un solo Pokémon.

Tsunade por su parte miraba todo tranquilamente. Lo único que no le gustaba era que su Ahijado Naruto estuviera aceptando la apuesta con esa peli miel.

Por su parte Jiraiya estaba incrédulo ante la habilidad de su ahijado, era un hombre entre los hombres.

-Jiraiya: Maldito suertudo- susurro el rubio lo suficientemente fuerte para que Tsunade escuchara.

-Tsunade: ¡NO DIGAS ESO PERVERTIDO!- grito la Senju golpeando al Albino mandandolo a volar

-Jiraiya: ¡JIRAIYA EL GALANTE HA SIDO VENCIDO ESTA VEZ!- grito mientras volaba lejos.

~Liga Kalos, Gimnasio de Ciudad Luminalia, Kalos~

-Serena: ¡AMAURA RAYO HIELO!- ordeno la chica de pelo miel.

-Naruto: Cortalo con Garra dragón y usa Lanzallamas contra Amauru- ordenó el Uzumaki.

Un Potente Rayo hielo lanzó Amauru que fue detenido por una Garra Dragón de Natsu. Apenas lo cortó un fuerte Lanzallamas salió de la boca de la Salamandra voladora del tipo fuego.

Un grito de dolor salió del Pokémon prehistórico y se recuperó.

-Serena: ¡CONTRAATACA CON PODER PASADO!- grito ordenando la Yvonne.

-Naruto: Acabalo con Envite Ígneo- .ordeno rápidamente el Uzumaki a Natsu.

Las rocas antiguas creadas por Amauru y fueron lanzadas hacia Natsu que estaba alzando vuelo y las esquivi mientras caía en picada con su cuerpo cubierto de unas potentes llamas.

Las rocas pasaron por el lado de ella que las esquivo con facilidad y de un potente golpe que le hizo un pequeño daño por el retroceso lastimo a Amauru mandándole a golpear una roca quedando Noqueada.

-Referi: el primer Round es para Naruto- dijo apuntando al rubio.

En la pantalla se pudo ver que le quitaban a un Pokémon de el equipo de Serena.

-Serena: ¡Gracias por tu esfuerzo Amauru!- agradeció la chica a su Pokémon mientras lo regresaba, saco otra Pokeball donde esta a su segundo Pokemon Listo para el combate- ¡SAL BLASTOISE!- dijo sacando a su pokemon del tipo Agua.

El rubio vio que era una interesante elección y Miro a su Charizard para preguntarle:

-Naruto: ¿Quieres seguir Natsu?- pregunto el chico a su tipo fuego.

La tipo fuego asintio y el rubio sonrió.

-Refero: ¡inicien!- Ordeno el referi.

-Serena: ¡HIDROBOMBA!- Ordeno la chica.

-Naruto: ¡ESQUIVALO Y USA DANZA DRAGÓN 3 VECES!- ordeno eo chico sonriente.

La Hidrobomba salió rápidamente de los cañones de la tortuga del tipo agua y con facilidad Natsu esquivo la primera Hidrobomba, y uso danza dragón por primera vez, otra vez una Hidrobomba salio delvotro cañón de Blastoise y Natsu volvoo a esquivarla y repitiendo la danza dragón.

Cuando blastoise ni uso otra vez Hidrobomba, la Charizard uso Danza dragón por última vez, Natsu tenia sus Stast de ataque y velocidad aunembrados por 3.

-Serena: ¡FOCO RESPALDOR!- ordenó la chica.

-Naruto: Hmp...- sonrío viendo como Blastoise preparaba su ataque- ¡Puño Trueno!- ordeno el Uzumaki.

Serena vio con horror como la Charizard se movió a una velocidad increíble y golpeó con un puño trueno a Blastoise dejándolo noqueado.

-Refero: Segundo Round es para Naruto- dijo el referi anunciando lo obvio.

-Serena: Blasotiose...- dijo ella preocupada por ver a su pokemon caer noqueado de un solo golpe crítico.- "¿Qué hago ahora?"- se preguntó pensando en su siguiente estrategia

~En las Gradas~

Bonnie y Shauna miraban a su amiga preocupadas, nunca esperaron que ella estuviera perdiendo tan fácilmente a dos de sus Pokémon.

Clemont vio con fascinación a la Pokémon del rubio, era increible verla, tenía un aura de poder extraordinaria y sobre todo lo que mostró, si Serena no la derrotaba ahora antes de que usara más Danza dragón... bueno seria difícil.

-Clemont: Esto va a ser malo para Serena... ni siquera a podido cansar a la Charizard de Naruto- dijo el líder rubio del tipo eléctrico.

Bonnie asintió preocupada por su amiga, Serena ni siquiera pudo mega evolucionar a su Blastoise. Soy una por su parte solo pdio ver todo un pesar por su amor Platónico...

-Shouna: ¡Serena!- dijo ella preocupada.

~En el campo de batalla~

La peli miel pensó en utilizar a su tipo Psíquico para poder controlar mediante el poder psíquico de su pokemon a Natsu.

-Serena: Sal meowstic- dijo ella sacando a su Pokémon psíquico.

Naruto negó... eso era muy obvio y el ya había enseñado un ataque para esta situación. Natsu lo sabía y automáticamente se bajo al suelo.

-Referi: Tercer Round- anunció el árbitro.

-Serena: meowstic usa Confusión- ordeno la chica confiada ahora en su Pokemon.

-Naruto: Terremoto- ordeno el Uzumaki.

Un fuerte sismo movio todo el campo de batalla cuando Natsu rugió y meowstic cayo noqueado rápidamente.

-Serena: Oh no...yo...- dijo la chica regresando a su Pokemon.

Natsu miró al rubia aburrida y cansada de Jugar... le lanzó un lanzallamas a la cara del rubio. Mito en las gradas estalló en carcajadas junto a todo el estadio luego de esto el rubio miró a su pokemon y saco la pokeball de este todo rojo de vergüenza.

-Naruto: Descansa Natsu- dijo el

En ese momento el campo de Batalla cambió por la derrota de los 3 Pokémon de Serena, dejó de ser un campo de batalla del pequeño Lago con rocas y unas pequeñas orillas y se convirtió en un bosque completo con un pequeño claro.

-Serena: yo saque primero te toca- dijo la chica un poco coqueta...

-Naruto: Okey...- dijo el pensando en que Pokémon sacar... se decidió sacar a uno que muy poco había participado- ¡SAL ASHURA!- grito sacando a su Sceptile.

El tipo planta apenas tocó el suelo dejo salir un pequeño gruñido y todo el mundo vio con un suspiro al pokemon del tipo planta.

-Serena: Esta vez yo tendré ventaja de tipo... ¡Sal Delphox!- grito la chica sacando a su inicial.

Todo el mundo vio como la zorra del tipo fuego estaba lista para el combate.

-Naruto: Eso no va a importar- dijo el chico.

-referi: inicien- ordeno el réferi.

-Serena: Llamarada- ordeno la chica.

-Naruto: esquivalo y usa Tajo Umbrio- ordeno el chico.

Ahora lo esquivo fácilmente esquivando la llamarada de Delphox y posicionándose atrás de la zorra para dejar salir un rápido Tajo Umbrio del tipo planta que la hizo gritar de Dolor para caer al suelo.

-Serena: ¿Delphox estás bien?- pregunto preocupada la Chica.

Delphox se levantó con dolor del suelo y miro al tipo planta con seriedad.

-Serena: ¡PSÍQUICO Y PREMONICIÓN!- Ordeno la chica en un grito.

-Naruto: Doble equipo, Danza dragón, Tajo Umbrio y Cuchillada- ordenó la secuencia de 4 ataques de los 6 que conocía su pokemon.

Rápidamente Ashura se multiplicó como si fueran Kage Bunshin de la historia de Jiraiya, Delphox intentó darles con Psíquico pero falló y Ashura desde atrás usó Danza dragón para darle con Tabo Umbrio dándole un crítico dejándola con poca salud.

Delphox aprovechó la distancia y creo la promonicion y 5 bolas Psíquicas estaban en el aire sobre el campo de batalla y Delphox iba a sonreir pensado en la estrategia de su entrenadora hasta que Ashura la remató con una Cuchillada.

-Referi: cuarto Round... para el entrenador Naruto... otra vez- dijo el aunque lo último en voz baja.

-Serena: Gracias Delphox- dijo la chica agradecida a su pokemon.

Naruto pensó que sería perfecto jugarle una broma coqueta a la peli miel...

-Naruto: mmm... ¿te verías bien en un traje de Maid o de enfermera?- pregunto él rubio en broma.

Serena se sonrojó como muchas mujeres, menos Rias que penso en ponerse uno de oficial Jenny y modelarle al rubio.

-Serena: ¡AÚN NO HAS GANADO!- grito ella sonrojar- ¡Y para que lo sepas tengo uno de Secretaria y Oficial!- dijo ella sonrojada.

Grace que estaba en las gradas muy oculta pudo escuchar a su hija y gritó un ¡SERENA! Fuertemente que hizo que la peli miel se pusiera más roja.

-Serena:... Ayudame a remontar ¡PANGORO!- gritó la chica.

Un panda del tipo lucha salió listo para el combate. Naruto solo miro a Ashura esperando una respuesta para su siguiente pregunta.

-Naruto: ¿Sigues?- le pregunto a su Pokémon.

El tipo Planata asintió y fue suficiente.

-Referi: inicien el 5 round- grito el referi intentando iniciar el combate antes de ver más insinuaciones ya que el estaba rojo.

-Serena: Golpe Karate- ordeno la chica.

-Naruto: Esquivalo y usa golpe aéreo- dijo el chico.

El Pokémon del tipo lucha intento usar el movimiento lucha pero era muy lento comparado a Ashura y lo esquivo fácilmente y con rapidez uso golpe aéreo para dañar al panda lucha siniestro.

-Serena: ¡Pulso Umbrio!- grito la chica.

-Naruto: Me aburro y quiero Ramen... ¡ESPADA DEL DRAGON DEL BOSQUE!- Ordenó el Uzumaki.

Pangoro creo un pulso oscuro y lanzo el movimiento hacia el tipo planta que lo esquivo mientras usaba Hoja aguda inundando el movimiento planta con Golpe Blis creando así la espada que une al tipo Planta y dragón que apenas y golpeó a Pangoro este salio volando contra unos árboles los cuales atravesó y cuando toco el suelo se pudo ver que había quedado noqueado.

-Referi: Quinto Round... para el entrenador Naruto- dijo el referi.

Serena miró todo con impotencia y rabia que Sylveon no era el mejor Pokémon para tener ahora mismo. La chica con mucha tristeza levantó la mano, ella no quería que su Pokémon fuera lastimado por su orgullo y una apuesta que claramente perdió.

-Serena: ¡Yo me rindo!- dijo la chica.

Todo el estadio abrió la boca asombrado por esto, no era que se sorprendiera por que ella se rindiera, si no que ellos esperaban ver lastimado al menos al Pokémon del rubio.

-Referi: ¿Segura?- pregunto el referi.

Serena asintió y se sonrojó al ver al rubio que estaba negando con la cabeza.

-Referi: ¡El combate termina con una Victoria por rendido... y algo más del entrenador Naruto!- Anunció el referi.

Naruto alzó su mano saludando y se dio la vuelta para irse. Serena vio esto con confusión.

-Serena: ¿No me vas a decir que quieres que haga?- pregunto la chica.

-Naruto: No creo que pueda hacerte algo, mis esposas se podrían enojar- dijo el rubio.

-Serena: Bueno por lo menos ellas son las que tienen el control- dijo ella en burla.

Naruto iba a co tratar pero su Pokenav sonó, Serena se iba a burlar pero el rubio vio un mensaje en su pokenav y nego con una sonrisa.

-Naruto: Bueno me dieron permiso, y que dicen que de vistas de naranja, seré un policía y tu trasero me pertenecerá- dijo el chico con una sonrisa.- Limpia un poco tu trasero- dijo con una sonrisa maliciosa el rubio.

-Serena: Oh... ¡Oh!- dijo serena toda roja cua di entendió lo que dijo el rubio- ¡Pervertido!- dijo ella frotando sus piernas.

Después de eso ellos dejaron el campo de batalla, el siguiente combate inició, Fue entre Kimberly y Tommy fue parejo hasta el final, fue 5 a 6 ganando Tommy gracias a su Emboar que derrotó a la Meganium de Kimberly.

El estadio se emocionó al ver que la pantalla empezó a girar y preparar los combates de mañana. Y nos los decepciono.

-Presentador: ¡LOS COMBATES DE MAÑANA YA ESTAB DEFINIDOS!- anuncio el referi- ¡EL PRIMERO SERA EL ENTRENADOR NARUTO UZUMAKI VS ALAIN!- anunció la presentadora- ¡Y EL ENTRENADOR TOMMY VS ASH KETCHUMP!- anunció el presentador.

-Alain: Será interesante- dijo el de Kalos mirando al rubio.

Este por su parte solo negó y vio al Ketchump que estaba pensando algo.

-Alain: ¿En serio ta confiado?- pregunto el del Mega Charizard X.

-Naruto: ¿Si ganas y te enfrentas a mi traeras tu mejor equipo?- pregunto el rubio ignorando la pregunta de Alain.

-Ash: ¡Si definitivamente!- Dijo el Mostaza cuando vio a Clemont y Bonnie llegar donde ELLOS- ¡Charizard quiere una revancha contra Natsu, Igual que Greninja contra Kichi!- dijo el de Kanto.

Naruto sonrio y le entendió la Mano al mostaza.

-Naruto: Estare esperando eso- dijo el rubio.

Alain miró al rubio con un poco de enojo.

-Alain: ¿En serio?, Ash es bueno pero le falta mucho- dijo el entrenador de Mega Pokémon.

-Naruto: si tal vez, pero el no necesita un equipo lleno de pokemon con mega piedras y usar a Mega Charizard para ganar el combate- dijo el rubio.

-Alain: ha usado a su Greninja con su fusión- dijo el entrenador.

-Naruto: Si pero solo contra mega Pokémon, no contra un Pokémon cualquiera- dijo el rubio en burla.

Alain se enojó con esto pero el rubio se preparó cuando vio a Serena en la puerta esperándolo.

-Naruto: me voy tengo una cita y estaré ocupado toda la noche- dijo el rubio.

-Alain: Bueno... no es que me des un combate mañana- dijo confiado Alain.

-Naruto: A menos que puedas mega evolucionar a todo tu equipo no creo que me Ganes- dijo el rubio dándose la vuelta e irse.

Alain vio esto como una burla y denigración, sabia que el rubio aunque nadie le había derrotado un Pokémon en todo la liga ni debería estar tan confiado sobre todo con el como su rival. Además de que pusiera a Ash como su rival más esperado cuando el ya lo había derrotado un par de veces antes era indignante.

-Alain: ¡Esto es La Guerra!- dijo Alain.

Con esto Ash quedo viendo a su amigo irse con Serena confundido por los que dijo de estar ocupado toda la Noche y que Serena se limpiara el trasero.

-Ash: ¿Naruto es raro?- dijo el Mostaza a sus amigos y su Pikachu que nego con la cabeza.

-Bonnie: Ash... ¡Naruto le hará hijos a Serena!- dijo la pequeña.

Clemont se sonrojó porque su hermana sabia más que Ash y el Ketchump asintio con la cabeza.

-Ash: ¡Ya entendí como Buneary Intento a Pikachu! ... o eso dijo Dawn creó- dijo el chico y su Pokémon se sonrojó.

-Pikachu: ¡PIKA!- grito el roedor eléctrico a su entrenador que se rasco la mejilla- ¡PIKACHUUUU!- grito molesto dejando salir una descarga eléctrica a Ash y Clemont que estaba demasiado cerca.

-Mito:... Eso es normal amigos- dijo la pelirroja al aire.

Por su parte Naruto y Serena ya estaban en camino a una noche que Serena no olvidaría.

-Rias: Le tengo envidia... ella se divertirá esta noche- dijo la pelirroja.

-Lucy: Yo tambien- dijo la rubia.

-Miu: ¡Quiero que el juegue conmigo también!- dijo ella.- ¡Quiere que me dé duro contra el muro, Masizo contra el Piso y que me llene durante toda la noche!- dijo la chica.

Todos los que llegaron a ver al rubio la miraron con asombro, sobre todo Yellow y Red, Mito solo estaba sorprendida pero Lucu y Rias...

-Lucy/Rias: ¡Yo también!- dijeron al unísono con una voz quebrada.

-Mito:...¡Diablos Señoritas!- dijo la Uzumaki.

Red y Yellow aún no salían de su asombro y dejaron el lugar con una mirada asustada por lo que hacía su nieto con sus Novias, Parejas y Esposas.

~Con Alain~

El chico del mega Charizard estaba sentada viendo su pulsera y y la cadena de su Charizard. Todo estaba listo para el combate de mañana.

Incluso había recibido una llamada de Lysandre que estaría en el combate de mañana. Su voz se escuchaba rara, como si estuviera emocionado o esperando algo del día de mañana.

Además estaba enojado por lo que

-Alain: "No importa, Mañana será mi Victoria"- dijo el de Kalos.

~En la madrugada del día Siguiente~

Cierta peli miel apenas y podía respirar, estaba cansada, no creía que el rubio tuviera tanta energía y eso que empezaron después de la cena, no sentía su trasero... bueno si sentía un pequeño ardor y cierta humedad en una zona en específico.

-Serena:... Sabes, nunca pensé que perdiera mi virginidad asi- dijo la peli miel.

-Naruto: Lo siento... pero todo paso porque quisiste, te di varias oportunidades para que no pasara nada- dijo el rubio.

-Serena: Lo se...- contesto ella.

La chica miró al chico con una sonrisa tímida y cierta duda.

-Serena: sinceramente, ¿Si te acuerdas de nuestra promesa? No necesitas responder, solo quiero que contestes sinceramente si lo sabes- dijo la chica.

Naruto se río, pero tuvo que admitir que tenía que dárselo a Serena, era por lo menos algo terca.

-Naruto: Si lo recuerdo- dijo el rubio llamando la atención de la chica- ¡Prometi casarme contigo!- dijo el Uzumaki sonriendole- pero sinceramente, aunque sabia que mis padres estaban casados, mi madre le hizo creer hasta antes de morir que era comida, así que cuando me lo preguntaste pensé que era un tipo de Ramen y quería probarlo- dijo el chico en broma.

-Serena: Oh... Lo siento- dijo ella tímidamente cayendo en la broma.

Naruto no pudo evitarlo y se río fuertemente.

-Naruto: Oh no puedo creerlo, el viejo amigo de mi padrino Jiraiya, Ox Satan nos contó la historia de como se conocieron su hija Milk y su esposo Son Goku- dijo el rubio y la chica lo miro con cierto enojo- lo dije en broma, puedo ser tonto a veces pero se lo que ser marido y mujer- dijo el chico.

La chica se enojó seriamente pero cuando el rubio se posicionó sobre ella, en cierta posición.

-Naruto: ¿Quieres que cumpla mi promesa?- pregunto el rubio.

Serena sonrio tímidamente, ya había escuchado la razón de su Harem durante su cita, la habia aceptado, le había encantado lo que habían hecho. ¿Porque no casarce con el?

-Serena: si acepto- dijo la chica sonriente.

Pero todo quedó ahí en una sonrisa de ambos ya que ciertas partes de su anatomía estaban juntas casi besándose y llamándose entre sí para fundirse en una sola.

-Naruto: Genial... ahora, ¿Seguimos?- pregunto eL chico.

-Serena: ¡Una más y a dormir!- le contesto ella sonriente.

~En el estadio, a las 10 de la mañana~

-Presentadora: ¡BIENVENIDOS TODOS A LA SEMIFINALES DE LIGA KALOS DE ESTE AÑOS, EL PRIMER COMBATE SERA ENTRE EL ENTRENADOR NARUTO Y EL ENTRENADOR ALAIN!- anunció- ¡CON ESTO EN CUENTA DEMOS INICIO AL PRIMER COMBATE!- dijo el presentador.

Por el costado derecho entró un chico de apariencia joven con cabello de color gris azulado y ojos azules. Lleva puesta una bufanda azul similar a las llamas que salen de la boca deMega-Charizard X, dos camisetas, una blanca y otra de un púrpura oscuro sobre las que lleva una chaqueta negra grisácea con dos bolsillos a ambos lados del torso. Unos pantalones anchos de color gris y dos muñequeras del mismo color, además del famosomega-aroen su muñeca izquierda.

-Presentador: ¡EN LA ESQUINA AZUL DE NUESTRA REGIÓN, REPRESENTANDO A LA BELLA REGION DE LAS LUCES DR KALOS, ALAIN QUIEN NOS HA MARAVILLADO CON SU MEGA-CHARIZARD X- anunció el entrenador.

Y entrando por la otra puerta un rubio de ojos azules y marcas de zorros en las mejillas, que vestia su chaqueta naranja con detalles negro, y una camisa gris y su muñequera del clan Uzumaki que contenía su piedra llave entro sonriendo.

-Presentador: ¡EN LA ESQUINA ROJA DE PUEBLO PALETA DE LA REGIÓN DE KANTO EL ENTRENADOR DEL CUAL NO HA SIDO DERROTADO NINGUN POKÉMON, NARUTO UZUMAKI- anunció mientras el rubio saludaba.

El referi se puso frente a ellos diciendo que esperaba una batalla honorable y limpia, además de divertida.

-Alain: TE DERROTARE RAPIDAMENTE- dijo el de Kalos- "Necesito terminar esto, salvar a chespin y terminar el trato con Mairin"- pensó él recordando a la loli de cabello rojo.

-Naruto: Si tu dices... terminemos esto temprano si quieres- dijo él rubio.

-Alain: ¡SAL WEAVILE!- grito sacando a su tipo hielo siniestro.

El tipo Hielo sonrió mostrando sus largos dedos filosos.

Naruto pensando en quien sacar rápidamente, Natsu sería una opción obvia pero, el queira quiera demostrar que cualquiera de sus Pokémon podía derrotar a Alain.

-Naruto: ¡Sal Lucario!- dijo sacando a su pokemon Tipo Lucha Acero.

El tipo lucha salió y mostró una mirada desinteresada al tipo hielo que se preparaba para luchar, el Perro azul con aura aumentada cerró los ojos dejando que sus sentidos aumentaran.

-Referi: ¡Inicien!- dijo él arbitro.

Todos en el estadio menos lo que conocían al rubio se prepararon para apoyar al de Kalos ya que creían que esto sería un gran combate por parte del de Kalos.

.

.

.

.

.

... esta historia continuará.

Fin del capítulo 59.

... ...--...--...

Notas del autor:

Hola a todos, ¿cómo están?, si se que deje el capítulo empezando lo mejor y que tal vez fue corto pero estoy intentando dejar esto lo más parecido a un capítulo de Pokemon del anime.

Además ya quedan casi 3 capítulos para el final, ya quedan los combates de Ash, Alain y Naruto. Hablando de eso:

¿Creen que Alain le Ganará a Naruto?

¿Cual debería ser el equipo de Ash en el último combate?

Eso es todo, los deja su amigo Roajr21, espero que les haya gustado el capitulo, no olviden su comentario y la estrellita por el amor de Kami Santísimo, dejen su estrellita.

Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo.

Chao, Chao.


	61. Capítulo 60

Capitulo 60- Alain Vs Naruto.

Torre Prisma, Liga Kalos.

~En el Palco VIP~

Un hombre con el cabello rojo anaranjado de ojos oscuros. Su aspecto es elegante y formal, viste un traje negro con franjas rojas en los brazos, y un pantalón del mismo color con franjas iguales a las de su saco en los costados. Lleva unapiedra llave/activadoraen un anillo que usa en el dedo medio de su mano izquierda. Este era Lysandre.

Junto a él estaba Mairin quien miraba todo con una gran ansiedad.

-Lysandre: "Si todo sale bien hoy podré liberar a Z2"- penso el líder Team Flare.

~En el campo de Batalla~

El referi se puso frente a ellos diciendo que esperaba una batalla honorable y limpia, además de divertida.

-Alain: TE DERROTARE RAPIDAMENTE- dijo el de Kalos- "Necesito terminar esto, salvar a chespin y terminar el trato con Mairin"- pensó él recordando a la loli de cabello rojo.

-Naruto: Si tu dices... terminemos esto temprano si quieres- dijo él rubio.

-Alain: ¡SAL WEAVILE!- grito sacando a su tipo hielo siniestro.

El tipo Hielo sonrió mostrando sus largos dedos filosos.

-Naruto: ¡Sal Lucario!- dijo sacando a su pokemon Tipo Lucha Acero.

El tipo lucha salió y mostró una mirada desinteresada al tipo hielo que se preparaba para luchar, el Perro azul con aura aumentada cerró los ojos dejando que sus sentidos aumentaran.

-Referi: ¡Inicien!- dijo él arbitro.

Todos en el estadio menos lo que conocían al rubio se prepararon para apoyar al de Kalos ya que creían que esto sería un gran combate por parte del de Kalos.

-Alain: ¡TAJO UMBRIO!- grito el de Kalos.

-Naruto: Esquivalo rápidamente, Usa Danza espada y luego golpea con Puño Incremento- ordeno el rubio.

El tipo hielo dejó salir un corte oscuro de sus garras que se dirigió hacia el tipo Lucha que lo esquivó y usó Danza espada que aumentó 2 en ataque y velocidad y de un paso se puso delante Weavile y le dio un golpe de puño incremento que aumentó en un nivel de ataque.

-Alain: ¡RAYO HIELO!- grito sonriente- ¡COMBINALO CON DOBLE EQUIPO!- grito el de Kalos.

Naruto negó con la cabeza ante esto. Era muy fácil dd contrarrestar.

-Naruto: Usa Pukso Umbrio para hacer cunas contra escudo y termina con Puño aumento contra el y Danza espada- ordeno el Uzumaki.

Lucario así lo hizo y espero que el ataque del tipo hielo fuera lanzada preparándo un Pulso dragón, El tipo Hielo se multiplicó y lanzó su rayo hielo.

Lucario sonrio y girando de espalda con sus manos contra el suelo lanzó el pulso dragón que creo un escudo que detuvo el rayo hielo y ataco a los clones del tipo hielo. En otro paso se puso delante del tipo siniestro y con un golpe aumento sus Stast de ataque y con otro paso se alejó y uso danza espada.

Todo el estadio no sabia para que quería aumentar más el ataque, lo tenía por 5 pero parecía que el rubio estaba preparando algo.

-Alain: RAYO HIELO Y TAJO UMBRIO- ordenó.

-Naruto: Patada salto- dijo el rubio.

El tipo hielo lanzó un fuerte rayo hielo que esquivo el tipo lucha al realizar su salto, un tajo umbrio intentó el tipo hielo pero fue esquivado por este y en el después de hacer la acrobacia para esquivar rápidamente cayó noqueado.

-Referi: El primer round es para el entrenador Naruto- anunció el referi.

Alain miró a su pokemon antes de regresarlo a su Pokeball.

Todo el estadio aún no entendía porque el rubio había usado tantas veces Danza espada y puño aumento sabiendo emtsbti el ataque del tipo lucha.

-Alain: Sal Bisharp- dijo sacando a subtipo acero siniestro.

-Referi: inicien- dijo.

-Alain: Onda trueno- ordenó alain.

-Naruto: A bocajarro- ordeno el Uzumaki.

Lucario en una demostración de su velocidad natural más la adquirida por usar Danza espada se puso atrás de Bisharp y con a bocajarro a toda potencia lo mandó contra el suelo dejándolo noqueado.

-Referi ¡EL SEGUNDO ROUND ES PARA EL ENTRENADOR NARUTO!- grito emocionado por ver una estrategia sencilla funcionar bien.

Entonces Alain entendió junto a todo el estadio para que el Rubio Uso tanto Danza espada como Puño aumento. Preparo todo para poder usar A bocajarro libremente, puede usarlo un par de veces más antes de volver a tener sus puntos de ataque bajos, y la defensa la cubre esquivando.

-Alain: ¡Lo siento Bisharp!- se disculpó el con su pokemon mientras lo regresaba.- SAL UNFEZANT- dijo el sacando a su tipo Volador.

-Referi: Inicien- ordeno el árbitro.

-Alain: TAJO AÉREO- Ordenó el de Kalos.

-Naruto: "Has que caiga con onda certero y termina con A bocajarro"- ordenó el rubio por medio de su aura.

El ave regional de Unova se preparó su ataque del tipo volador fue interrumpido por una onda certera que bajo a Unfezant y rápidamente Lucario terminó golpeándolo con a bocajarro dejándolo noqueado.

-Referi: termina el tercer round con el entrenador Naruto como Ganador- anuncio el referi.

Todo el estadio se quedó asombrado de la facilidad para ganar a tres Pokémon de Alain con uso por parte del rubio, no muchos podrían hacer eso.

-Presentador: ¡EL ENTRENADOR NARUTO VA A LA CABEZA CON UN 3 A 0!- anuncio el presentador- ¡AHORA CAMBIAREMOS DE CAMPO DE BATALLA!- anunció el presentador.

Lucario se movio justo a tiempo cuando el campo cambió a uno totalmente roco, uno parecido a la parte alta de una montaña, tenía algunas rocas con un poco de musgo.

-Alain: "Solo me queda una opción para cambiar esto, si Lucario ha bajado su defensa bastante por el retroceso de A bocajarro"- penso Alain.

-Naruto: "Alain debe pensar que he perdido mucho de defensa por a bocajarro, ¿Sabra de la habilidad Justiciero que aumenta la velocidad de Lucario cuando hay retroceso?"- pensó el Uzumaki usando su plan.

Alain sonrio y pensando en su Tyranitar y la estrategia que utilizaría.

-Alain: ¡SAL TYRANITAR!- grito el de Kalos.

Apenas el Pokémon tocó el suelo una tormenta de arena azotó el lugar.

~En las gradas~

Red miro esto y nego con la cabeza, Alain estaba empezando a desesperarse, usar a Tyranitar un tipo Roca y siniestro contra un tipo lucha que tenía una ventaja de 4 a su tipo era una locura, incluso usando Terremoto con una patada saltó Lucario podría esquivarla y dejar bastante herido a Tyranitar. La tormenta estaba arreciando.

-Red: ¡Alain esta desesperado!- dijo el Uzumaki.

Serena quien estaba sentada junto a Mito quien miraba a Naruto con admiración y bajo la mirada de celos y enojo de las compañeras del Rubio.

-Serena: ¿En serio?- pregunto la chica de pelo miel- Tyranitar es uno de sus pokemon Más fuerte Señor Red- explicó la chica

-Red: si esto fuera un videojuego, el Tyranitar de Alain estaría en el nivel 60 o 70 a lo mejor- dijo asombrando a las chicas y a Xauna que estaba acompañado a su amiga- pero Lucario... esta muy por encima del nivel 150, ha entrenado y Niveleado todo sus Stats, no solo enfrentando a los otros Pokémon de Naruto, si no a los Legendarios de Yellow- dijo el Uzumaki.

Todas vieron esto con asombro, pero Lucy miró con curiosidad y duda a la señora Uzumaki. Yellow solo se rió ante esto y contesto:

-Yellow: ¿Qué? El profesor me dijo atraparlos todos, Literalmente atrape a los 150 de Kanto y luego atrape todo lo que pude en las demás regiones, los Legendarios y místicos fueron difíciles pero los atrape- dijo ella- Los más difíciles fueron los perros legendarios, tienen una habilidad única de desaparecer en hierbas bajas... si no usaba Mal de Ojo se escapaban- dijo ella molesta recordando sus días de atrapar a Suicune.

Todos se rieron, no podían imaginar eso, bueno excepto Red que sabia lo dificl que era encontrar a ese bendito trío de perros.

Poco después esas risas un potente sismo proveniente del campo de batalla fue sentido, como Red dijo Lucario estaba en el aire listo para patada saltó la cual fue certera y le dio a Tyranitar. La diferencia de velocidad era abismal entre los dos Pokemon.

El tipo Siniestro de Johto retrocedió dolido. Pero la tormenta azotó y ni Tyranitar y Lucario fueron afectados. Rias, Lucy y Serena miraron esto con curiosidad, ente día a Tyranitar que era tipo Roca pero... ¿Lucario no era tipo lucha? Miu se rió de la caras de la chica.

-Miu: Lucario es tipo Acero también, por eso no le afecta la tormenta de Arena, la mejor habilidad de Tyranitar no le afecta- dijo la chica.

Mito asintió de acuerdo con Miu, miro a su abuelo que estaba serio.

-Mito: ¿Abuelo?- preguntó la pelirroja.

-Red: Posiblemente use pulso Umbrío y Naruto terminara usando a bocajarro y terminara este round- dijo seriamente.

Y como dijo Red todo paso, Lucario esquivo el pulso Umbrío de Tyranitar y con un potente a bocajarro terminó el round con una victoria de Naruto.

~En el campo de Batalla~

Naruto miró a Lucario quien ya parecia un poco agitado por usar tantas veces a bocajarro. Saco la pokeball de este y lo regreso.

-Naruto: Gracias por las 4 victorias amigo, descansa un poco- dijo el.

-Alain: "¿Cómo? ¿Como demonios no he podido derrotarlo a un solo Pokémon?"- se pregunto él de Kalos- "nunca me había pasado esto, nadie me había estado blanqueando en un combate"- pensaba en frustrado.

La tormenta de arena aún no se iba pero su siguiente Pokémon detendría todo. Alain sabía que solo tenía una opción.

-Alain: ¡NO QUEDA NADA MAS QUE HAVER TE DEMOSTRARE MIS LAZOS CON CHARIZARD!- grito sacando a su inicial.

El Charizard de Alain tocó el suelo y rugió haciendo que todos en el estadio que eran fans de Alain aplaudieran apoyando a su pokemon Favorito.

-Naruto: "Usara Garra Dragón desde el inicio, ha hecho eso en todos los combates"- penso el rubio y sabia una forma de derrotarlo con una dosis de su propia medicina.

Naruto miró esto con negación, promero pensó que este sería su ultimo y que al menos derrotarian a Lucario quien barrió a casi todo el equipo de Alain, literalmente le gano casi toda la partida a Alain con un Pokémon, el debía de estar desesperado por derrotar a uno de sus pokemon. Al de Kalos de seguro que nadie lo había puesto en problemas antes. Bueno tal vez debería combatir fuego con fuego.

-Naruto: ¿Si estás tan desesperado porque esto termine?- dijo el chico asombrando a todos- ¡SAL NATSU!- gritó sacando a su Charizard.

Todo el mundo vio con asombro como cuando rugió la pokemon del rubio el piso tembló e incluso el Charizard de Alain pareció ponerse algo nervioso.

-Referi: Inicien- grito el referi.

-Naruto/Alain: ¡GARRA DRAGÓN!- ordenaron ellos.

El Charizard hombre se dirigió contra Natsu usando garra Dragón, cua di esta estuvo por tocar a Natsu esta la destruyó usando una garra dragón... literalmente una Garra de su mano, esto sorprendió al Charizard y Alain.

-Alain: ¡COMBINA PUÑO TRUENO CON GARRA DRAGÓN!- ordeno.

-Naruto:... Doragon Cro- ordenó el rubio.

El tipo fuego de Alain se dirigió con su mano derecha llevando garra dragón y con la izquierda tenía preparado el puño trueno. Natsu solo tuvo aye esperar que este atacara y con un movimiento rápido detuvo el puño trueno con su garra dragón, cuando la garra dragón del tipo fuego del entrenador de Kalos estuvo por golpear, un fuerte golpe de cola de Natsu lo mando contra una Roca haciendo que se quejara.

-Alain: Lanzallamas- ordenó Alain.

-Naruto: Detenlo con lanzallamas tu también- dijo el rubio - "Seguimos usando Garra dragón Natsu"- le ordeno por medio del aura.- Luego Danza Dragón- termino haciendo su estrategia el rubio.

El potente lanzallamas del Charizard de Alain fue detenido y devorado por el de Natsu, el Pokémon del entrenador de Kalos elevó vuelo para evitar ser golpeado pero un golpe de una garra dragón de Natsu lo hizo caer al suelo gruñendo de dolor. Luego vieron como la Charizard del Uzumaki usaba Danza dragón aumentando si ataque y velocidad.

-Alain: PUÑO TRUENO- ordenó el de Kalos.

-Naruto: Nitrocarga y Garra Dragón- contra ataco el rubio.

Un puño trueno choc contra una garra dragón que lo detuvo, pero Charizard fue golpeado por la nitrocarga de Natsu. Esto hizo aumentar más la velocidad de Natsu, además de dañar a Charizard... aunque fue un daño leve por ser un ataque del mis.o tipo.

-Alain: ¿Solo eso sabes usar?- pregunto Alain.

-Naruto: ¿Qué?- pregunto el rubio.

-Alain: ¡Doragon Cro!- dijo exasperado Alain.

-Naruto: ¡Tu lo usas hasta para comer y no te digo Nada!- dijo el Uzumaki.

-Alain: ¡CONTESTA!- grito el desesperado.

-Naruto: ¡No! ¡Solo quiero irritarse usándolo como tu lo haces con tus rivales solo usando tu Garra dragón!- dijo el.

El de Kalos nego con la cabeza enojado, este no era su combate y estaba claro solo con verlo.

-Alain: "Mierda me lleva ventaja"- penso Alain- Solo queda una opción- susurró el- Con esto Ganare, ¡Unamos nuestro Lazos Charizard! ¡Mega evolución!- grito el de Kalos.

Una luz segadora cubrió al Charizard de Alain y suu color empezo a cambiar a azul y negro, con llamas azules saliendo de su boca y cola.

-Naruto: "¿Enserio solo eso se le ocurrió?"- se preguntó- "¿Porqué la gente de Kalos confía tanto en la mega evolución? ¿Será así la gente de Galar con el Gigamax?"- se pregunto el rubio.

-Alain: ¡PUÑO DRAGÓN!- ordeno el de Kalos.

-Naruto: Termina con Enfado- dijo serio el rubio.

Con un fuerte golpe Natsu detuvo el ataque del enfado de Natsu Charizad fue a pegar contra una Roca gigante dentro del campo de Batalla que rompió su collar de mega evolución, además de que Charizard perdió su forma mega y cayo noqueado.

-Referi: el ganador del quinto round es el entrenador Naruto- dijo.

El estadio quedó en silencio, nadie había derrotado al Charizard de Alain, menos en su forma de Mega Charizard X.

-Naruto: ¿ Te rindes Alain?- pregunto el rubio.

El de Kalos no sabia que hacer, su idea de ganar el combate se había ido, solo quedaba metagross y un combate contra esa Charizard seria difícil.

-Alain: Si, me rindo- dijo el.

-Presentador: Y con la rendición del entrenador Alain el ganador yquien tendrás combate mañana en la final es el entrenador Naruto- anunció el presentador.

El rubio le dio la mano al entrenador de Kalos y vio al referi para preguntarle:

-Naruto: ¿Donde puedo conseguir un buen Ramen?- pregunto el rubio.

-Referi: En el centro de la ciudad- dijo el.

-Naruto: ¡Gracias!- dijo.

Todo el mundo vio como el rubio iba por su Ramen. Y todos lo que conocían al rubio sabían que si no comía Ramen... bueno no era Naruto.

~En el palco VIP~

Lysandre no sabia como las cosas podrían ir peor, su collar que absorbía energía de la mega evolución que ayudó a que pudiera controlar a Z2 se habia roto, así perdiendo toda la energía absorbida. Necesitaría algo de tiempo más antes de atacar.

~Con Ash~

Ash miraba esto con una sonrisa, ahora ya sabia quien podría ser su rival si le ganaba a Tommy, el solo necesitaba ganar, había traído a Charizard para esto, incluso trajo a Krookodiley Snorlax para hacer más interesante su equipo, si ganaba estaría en una final por primera vez.

El Mostaza salió directo a su combate listo para ganar. Vio a su fiel compañero Pikachu que estaba feliz.

-Ash: Solo un combate Más- dijo el y su compañero asintió.

~30 Minutos despues~

El rubio del clan Uzumaki estaba en un puesto de Ramen comiendo su décimo plató de Ramen cuando llegó una peli rubia con unas montañas como senos apareció.

-Miu: ¡Naruto!- dijo ella.

El rubio la volteó a ver y le sonrio.

-Naruto: ¡Hola Miu!- dijo el rubio.

-Miu: Gano Ash, tu combate mañana es a las 1 de la tarde- dijo el rubio.

-Naruto: ¡Perfecto Gracias!- dijo el chico sonriente.- ¿Quieres acompañarme a comer?- pregunto el chico.

-Miu: ¡Claro! Pero ¿Habra algo más tarde?- pregunto la Furinji- No sé, ¿una tacita de café?- dijo la chica.

-Naruto: ¿No será mucha molestia?- pregunto el Uzumaki.

-Miu: Por su puesto que no, es más tal vez unas cinco serian suficiente- dijo la chica.

-Naruto: Me vas a dejar seco- dijo el sonriente.

~Con Ash~

El rubio estaba hablando con su madre, ella llegaría hoy en la noche a Kalos junto al profesor Oak y sus amigos Brock y Misty, Dawn y May llegarían mañana.

-Ash: Gracias Mama, será bueno tener tu apoyo- dijo el chico sonriente.

-Delia: No te preocupes cariño, en realidad has algo por mi- dijo la mujer ganando un asentimiento de su hijo- solo da lo mejor de ti- pidió la Ketchump.

-Ash: Lo haré mamá, descansa- dijo el chico viendo a su seis Pokeball que usaría mañana.

...esta Historia continuará.

Fin del capítulo 60

Notas del Autor:

Holaaaaaaaaaa... si se que el capítulo es pero, bueno fue divertido hacerlo y además quería ver quienes comentaban en la semana. Los comentarios me ayudan a saber donde puedo dirigir la historia, aunque pocas veces sigo lo que dicen hay algunas ideas como la de hacer aparecer a Rayquaza en la historia y me hizo crear un chingo de historia, la aparición de Mewtwo y la pelea contra Alain.

Ahora después de esto, era solo para pedirle su ayuda:

¿QUE POKEMON APARTE DE PIKACHU, GRENINJA, KROOKODILE, CHARIZARD Y SNORLAX DEBE COMPLETAR EL EQUIPO DEL MOSTAZA?..

Por favor, no quiero poner al de mi gusto y después digan que puse uno que no era, por mi pondría a Sceptile pero un amigo quiere que salga Infernape que esta más OP según el...

Ahora no olviden su voto, comentario y seguir siguiendo esta historia.

No Vemos. CHAO, CHAO


	62. Capítulo 61

Capítulo 61- Final.

~Torre Prisma, Ciudad Luminalia, Kalos~

Era un día preciso para toda la gente en la ciudad, el clima era lo suficientemente cálido, el ambiente era perfecto, la gente estaba haciendo fila para entrar al estadio donde se efectuaría la final de la liga Kalos de este año, sobretodo porque los dos finalistas eran extranjeros y de la misma región... de Kanto.

La gente no podía dejar de hablar de lo emocionante que era ver a dos entrenadores extranjeros, sobretodo el que derrotó al que se decía que era el mejor entrenador emergente de Kalos, Alain, y lo hizo sin usar megaevoluciones.

El otr entrenador era un chico que tenía un pokemon especial, algo que muchos nunca habían visto y era objetos de algunas leyenda en la profundidad de Kalos y el resto del mundo.

Pero algo que resaltaba mucho era ver a un grupo de jóvenes muy hermosas cargando a unos bebés, y lo que más resaltaba era que llevaban una pequeña camisita naranja con detalles azules , todos en la espalda tenían un remolino representando el clan Uzumaki, pero en su manga se podía en unos el símbolo del clan Senju y en otro un rayo representando la familia Namikaze de Kalos.

Mucha gente señalaba a estos niños emocionados, todo parecían ser miembros de estas familias que res también llegaba acompañando a una mujer de cabello castaño. Todos eran los ex acompañantes de Ash, desde Tracy hasta Iris, desde May hasta Dawn todos ellos habían venido a animar a su ź95dgnera final de una liga regional.

Por otro lado Rias, Lucy y Miu estaban sentadas esperando a las esposas del rubio que entraran. Seria la primera vez que ella se reunirían con las mujeres del rubio, Lucy ya había hablado con la mayoría de ellas, pero era diferente hacer una videollamada que estar en una misma habitación con ellas.

~Con Ash~

El chico de cabello azabache se preparaba junto con su amigo y compañero de aventura.

-Ash: ¡Hoy será nuestra primera final en una liga regional Pikachu!- dijo El Ketchump.

Su compañero del tipo eléctrico dejó salir una descarga eléctrica de sus mejillas mostrando lo emocionado que estaba.

-Ash: ¡Incluso nuestro amigos vinieron a apoyarnos, Viejos amigos volvieron y Estamos Listo para la Final!- dijo emocionado El de Kanto.

-Pikachu: ¡PIKA, PIKACHU!- dijo el roedor eléctrico.

Ambos salieron de su vestidor lustobpara el combate que se avecinaba.

~Con Naruto~

El rubio se relajaba mientras bebía un jugo, sabia que su combate contra Ash sería totalmente distinto que el que había tenido contra Alain, Ash tenía más que ofrecer que un simple Pikachi si traía su equipo completo, Alain necesitaba la mega evolución de Charizard para mostrar que en realidad tenía un equipo "Fuerte".

El rubio ya sabía que pokemon Usaria al inicio, el había traído a Link para ser primer pokemon en entrar al combate.

-Naruto: ¡Bien ya es hora!- dijo el chico.

Con todo preparado el chico del clan Uzumaki salió de su vestidor dirigido hacia el campo de batalla.

~En el campo de batalla.

El estadio retumbaba al compás de la típica canción "We Will Rock You". En ese momento el árbitro entró y con el la campeona.

Dianta que dio un "pequeño" discurso sobre la importancia de la liga Pokémon y su ayuda a desarrollar a los niños.

Con ese discurso el presentador anunció a los participantes.

-Presentador: ¡HOY TENEMOS CON NOSOTROS EN LA ESQUINA ROJA AL ENTRENADOR ASH KETCHUMP QUE HA DEMOSTRADO SU VALÍA DERROTANDO A TODOS SUS RIVALES, INCLUSO TENIENDO QUE ENFRENTAR A SUS MEGAS EVOLUCIONES!- dijo el presentador.

Mientras Ash entraba junto a su Pikachu, la mayoría del estadio estaba del lado de Ash, no querían que el rubio ganara, que nadie le derrotara un Pokémon había hecho que fuera el enemigo número 1 de los Fans de la liga por creer que tenía un nivel muy alto para esta liga.

-Presentador: ¡Y POR LA OTRA ESQUINA TENEMOS AL ENTRENADOR QUE HA DEJADO EN BLANCO A TODOS SUS RIVALES, DERROTANDO AL FAVORITO DE KALOS, ALAIN, NO ES NADIE MÁS NI MENOS QUE EL ENTENADOR NARUTO UZUMAKI!- anunció este.

El rubio salió con una sonrisa y saludo al público educadamente, aunque la mitad de este solo lo abucheo él no dejo que esto lo llegara a desconcentrar.

-Presentador: ¡ADEMAS TENEMOS INA FINAL DE DOS ENTRENADORES DE NUESTRA REGIÓN HERMANA KANTO!- dijo el presentador- ¡POR FAVOR DEN INICIO!- pidió.

-Referi: Este es un combate de 6 vs 6, cada 3 Pokémon derrotados habra un cambio de campo de batalla- anunció el.

En ese momento el campo de batalla apareció dejando ver un campo lleno de flores y un río artificial pasando por medio de este, dejando claro que era un campo de batalla para un tipo agua.

-Ash: ¡Estoy emocionado!- dijo Ash viendo al rubio que solo sonrió- ¡He traído a mis mejores amigos para esto!- anunció él.

-Naruto: ¡No esperaba nada menos Ash!- dijo el rubio.

-Ash: ¡Así que empecemos!- dijo él tomando una Pokeball.

-Naruto: ¿Sacamos al mismo tiempo?- pregunto el Uzumaki.

El otro niño Kanto asintió y el rubio sacó su propia Pokeball y ambos la lanzaron al mismo tiempo.

-Ash/Naruto: ¡SAL SNORLAX!/¡ES HORA LINK!- dijeron ambos.

En ese momento un pokemon de gran tamaño apareció con gran pereza, por otro lado un Pokémon pseudo legendario apareció y con el una poderosa tormenta de arena apareció azotando el campo de batalla.

-Ash: ¡Puño Hielo y Bostezo contra Tyranitar!- ordeno.

-Naruto: ¡Poder pasado y Pulso Umbrio!- ordenó el rubio.

Un enorme Pokemon llego rodando hacia el tipo Siniestro originario de Jhoto, el cual creo unas rocas que fueron lanzadas hacia SNORLAX que recibió el ataque de lleno, aún así dejó salir un bostezo que dio de lleno a Link dejándolo con sueño... y haciendo que evitara lanzar el pulso umbrio.

-Naruto: "Buena Jugada"- pensó el rubio sonriendo.

En ese momento azotó la tormenta de arena haciéndole daño a Snorlax. Ash aprovechó para dar su siguiente orden.

-Ash: SNORLAX USA GIGAIMPACTO Y LUEGO DESCANDO- grito Ash.

-Naruto: Defiendete con Enfado- ordeno el rubio.

Cuando Tyranitar estaba por hacer su movimiento, SNORLAX lo Impactó, Naruto sabía que era por lo adormilado que esta a Link que se movía lento, pero Ash había planeado muy Bien este movimiento. Link recibió el Gigaimpacto dejándolo muy lastimado, y derremate dormido por el intento de movimiento. Snorlax se durmió profundamente.

-Naruto: ¡Bueno... Plan B!- dijo el uniendo su Aura a Link intentándolo despertar antes de que Ash usara seguramente uno de los pocos movimientos que se podían usar dormido.

-Ash: Ronquido- ordeno el Ketchump.

Justo antes de que el poderoso ronquido sonara Link Desperto.

-Naruto: Protección- dijo el Rubio usando su único movimiento defensivo.

Un muro se creó deteniendo el ronquido del tipo normal, Ash miro esto con un poco de decepción, era su oportunidad perfecta para sacar al Pseudo legendario de Johto.

-Naruto: ¡Buena Idea Ash!- felicito el rubio.

En ese momento la arena golpeó a Sbirlax bajando 10PS.

-Ash: Gracias pero aún no acabo, Ronquido- ordeno de nuevo sabiendo que protección podía fallar si se usaba de nuevo.

-Naruto: Alboroto- ordeno el rubio.

Todo el mundo se sorprendió por esto, todos vieron como Link usó alboroto despertando al tipo Normal, evitando que usara Ronquido y además bajándo mucho de Salud al tipo normal. La tormenta de arena hizo efecto.

-Ash: TAMBOR Y DESCANSO- ordeno Ash.

-Naruto: Cuando termines usa Golpe- dijo el rubio.

El tipo normal se tocó el estómago, bajo sus puntos de Vida pero aumentó en 6 su ataque. Cuando estaba por dormir, el alboroto empezó evitando que pasara, en ese momento Link usó golpe, derrotando a SNORLAX, pero entró en un estado de confusión. Esto hizo que se golpeara y cayera K.O.

-Referi: La primera ronda es un... ¡Empate!- anuncio el referi.

Todo el estadio estalló en aplausos, no esperaban que el Ketchump lograra hacer caer a un Pokémon del rubio, incluso sibestd cayó noqueado por su confusión.

Ash sonrio y regreso a su pokemon agradeciéndole por su esfuerzo, Naruto Naruto sonrio a Link, aunque no esperaba esto, sabia que fue la estrategia de Ash.

-Naruto: BUENO ash... es hora de tomarte en serio- dijo el Rubio.

Todo el estadio vio esto con curiosidad, ¿Qué era para el rubio tomar en serio a alguien?.

-Ash: ¿Qué?- pregunto el Ketchump al rubio.

-Naruto: ¡Sal Luna!- dijo lanzando la Pokeball de su Pokémon Hada Psíquica.

Todo el mundo vio al Pokémon Psiquico de Hoenn y quedó maravillado por su entrada elegante de la Pokémon Humanoide.

Diantha miró con curiosidad a la Pokémon del rubio, era extraño que ella no supiera que el Uzumaki tuviera un Gardevoir, además ¿Seria igual de fuerte que la suya?

Ash sonrio, Luna era la Pokémon favorita del rubio según escucho de Leaf cuando llego a Casa el año pasado. Incluso evitaba usarla en combate para que fuera su AS bajo la manga.

-Ash: Iremos por la ventaja de Tipo esta vez... ¡SAL KROOKODILE!- grito el chico sacando a su Pokémon de Unova.

El cocodrilo del tipo tierra y siniestro que rugió intentando asustar a Luna, pero en cambio esta solo sonrió.

-Referi: Inicien el segundo Round.- anuncio el refere.

-Naruto: ¡Gran Ojo!- dijo el rubio apenas el segundo Round inicio.

Todo el estadio abrió los ojos ante esto, no sabían que era este movimiento, incluso Diantha. Red, Yellow y Mito Sonrienron a reconocer la estrategia del rubio.

-Lucy: ¿Gran Ojo?- pregunto la rubia.

-Red: Es un movimiento que le permite a los tipo Psíquico lastimar a los tipos Siniestros, también quita la ventaja de evasión- dijo tranquilamente el Uzumaki mayor.

Todos los que estaban cerca entendieron esto, el rubio quitó la ventaja de tipo del Ketchump. En ese momento la tormenta de arena golpeó a Luna, Krookodile estaba bien por ser del tipo Tierra.

-Ash: KROOKODILE USA TRITURAR- ordenó el del pikachu.

-Naruto: ¡Doble equipo y Psiquico!- ordeno el rubio.

Luna se clono evitando el triturar y lanzó una onda psíquica que lastimó al tipo Tierra.

-Ash: ¡Terremoto!- ordeno.

-Naruto: ¡Protección y Premonición!- dijo el rubio.

El tipo Tierra hizo temblar el estadio pero la protección de Luna detuvo el ataque del pokemon siniestro, rápidamente creo la premonición.

Todo el mundo sospechaba que esperaba hacer el rubio, esperar hasta que la premonición acabara con el tipo tierra.

-Ash: COLA FÉRREA- ordeno el de Pueblo Paleta.

-Naruto: Teletransportación y Fuerza Lunar- ordenó el rubio.

Krookodile se lanzó contra Luna con su cola brillando en plateado, pero cuando estuvo por golpearla la Hada apareció detrás de el gracias a Teletransportación, y como si nada más fuera, una poderosa luz arremetió contra el tipo tierra haciendo que quedara noqueado.

-Referi: el segundo Round es para el entrenador Naruto- anunció.

El estadio aplaudió, más por respeto que por otra cosa, su plan fue claro quitando la ventaja de tipo y sobretodo, evitando que fuera dañada Luna aprovechando sus ataques de protección y su Teletransportación.

Ash regresó a su pokemon, ahora le quedaba intentar sacar adelante el combate con sus otros 4 Pokémon, perder a Krookodile fue un golpe duro.

Pikachu sabia que era el momento que el brillara, si el podía derrotar a la Pokémon del tipo Hada, su compañero humano podía tener una gran explosión de ánimo.

-Pikachu: ¡PikaChu!- dijo el ratón jalando el pantalón del entrenador con "Z" en las mejillas.

Ash bajo la mirada y se encontró con un Pikachu serio, sus mejillas sacando pequeñas corrientes eléctricas. El moreno le sonrio a su compañero y asintio.

-Ash: ¡Vamos Pikachu!- ánimo a su amigo Ash.

Cuando Pikachu iba a entrar al combate, el campo de batalla cambió a una zona rocosa de montaña, obviamente hecha para pokemon del tipo Roca o pokemon ágiles que aprovecharían su agilidad y velocidad por las rocas.

Naruto sonrio, miro la premonición y sabia que en dos movimientos Más, el ataque le daría con todo al roedor eléctrico, tenía una ventaja que aprovecharía.

-Referi: ¡Inicien!- anuncio el referi.

-Ash: Pikachu Electrobola- gritó.

-Naruto: ¡Doble equipo!- pidió el rubio a su pokemon.

Luna esquivo la electroball por su clonación, Ash miro a los clones y tuvo una idea.

-Ash: ¡PIKACHU TRUENO CONTRA TODO EL CAMPO DE BATALLA!- Ordenó siguiendo su nueva estrategia.

El roedor del tipo eléctrico miro a su entrenador sonriendo.

-Pikachu: ¡PIIIIIKAAAACHUUUUUU!- grito el tipo eléctrico.

-Naruto: ¡Protección!- pidió a Luna sabiendo que podía fallar el escudo.

Un escudo salió de Luna haciendo que el Uzumaki dejara salir un suspiró, Ash vio como todas las copias eran eliminadas y quedó solo Luna, la original, Ash sonrio ante esto.

-Ash: ¡ATAQUE RÁPIDO PIKACHU!- dijo el pier... el de Kanto.

-Naruto: PSÍQUICO- ordeno el rubio.

Pikachu se lanzó contra la tipo Hada, cuando estaba por golpearla una onda Psíquica le dio deteniendolo y lastimando mucho al roedor. Cuando se levantó una la premonición cayó y lo golpeó de lleno haciendo gritar al Pikachu y creando una nube de humo.

Todo el estadio espero que la nube de humo desapareciera y junto en ese momento se pudo ver a Pikachu en el suelo noqueado.

-Referi: El tercer Round es para el entrenador Naruto- Anuncio.

Ash se acercó a ver a su amigo y levantó del suelo para llevarlo cargado hasta su lado, sabia que Pikachu tenía un odio hacia las Pokeball y no podía meterlo aunque estuviera Cansado y derrotado.

-Naruto: ¡Vamos Ash, espero Más de ti!- dijo el Uzumaki.

El moreno levantó la vista y asintió, sabia que Naruto esperaba un combate emocionante, pero no sabia que hacer para ganarle a Luna, solo le quedaba que la tomara y se auto destruyera, pero no tenía ningún Pokémon de ese tipo.

-Ash: Bueno, solo que da una Opción- dijo el moreno.

Naruto lo vio con curiosidad.

-Ash: ¡VAMOS CHARIZARD!- grito sacando a su inicial del tipo fuego de Kanto.

La lagartija voladora del tipo fuego apareció rugiendo, el estadio aplaudió al verlo. Charizard miro a Ash y sonriendo le lanzo un lanzallamas... todos el estadio rio ante esto.

Charizard miro a Naruto con seriedad.

-Referi: Inicien- dijo el referi.

-Ash: Usa Lanzallamas- ordeno el Ketchump.

Charizard ni se movio, respetaba a su entrenador pero no quería un combate contra esa Gardevoir, podía sentir que era poderosa, pero no era ella su rival.

-Charizard: ¡CHAAAAARRRR!- Rugio hacia Naruto.

El rubio entendió el mensaje claro, incluso sabia que era algo que esperaba sinceramente del Charizard de Ash. Naruto miró a Luna seriamente, la tipo Psíquico sabia que significaba esa mirada, el rubio quería cambiarla. Luna también sabia que Charizard tenía una cuenta pendiente con Natsu y quería su revancha.

-Naruto: Luna regresa- dijo el rubio regresando a su Gardevoir. Saco una Pokeball perteneciente a su Charizard- ¡Hora de Jugar Natsu!- dijo lanzando la Pokeball de su Charizard femenina descendiente de un Dragonite especial.

Cuando Natsu tocó el suelo rugió tan fuerte que hizo temblar ele estadio completo. La gente dentro no pudo más que aplaudir al verla entrar. Charizard miro a Natsu y rugió. La Charizard asintio feliz, estaba lista para el combate.

-Referi: ¿Inician ya?- pregunto el, cobraba por el combate no por hora... tenía que pensar mejor como debían de pagarle.

-Ash: ¡COLA DRAGÓN!- ordenó el de pelo azabache.

-Naruto: ¡Detenlo con Garra Dragón y Luego usa Danza Dragón!- ordeno Naruto.

La Charizard vio como su contraparte masculino se acercó usando su cola para golpearla pero con la cola dragon lo detuvo. Con eso realizo la danza dragón y subió su velocidad y ataque físico.

Charizard bufo enojado y espero la siguiente orden de Ash que no dilató en llegar.

-Ash: LANZALLAMAS Y CUCHILLADA- ordeno el Ketchump.

-Naruto: ¡Nitrocarga, Garra y Danza dragon!- ordeno el rubio.

Natsu se envolvió en fuego cuando Charizard mandó un potente lanzallamas y gracias a que habia aumentado su velocidad, aunque no lo necesitara, lo había esquivado. Charizard intentó sorprenderla con una Cuchillada a su lado izquierdo pero con una garra dragón la retuvo y lo envió contra el piso, luego una Danza Dragón vino a aumentar su ataque y velocidad.

-Ash: Ataque Ala- Ordeno.

Naruto sonrio y Natsu entendía que iba a hacer. Charizard llegó con su ataque Ala listo para impactar, pero en ese momento, Natsu sonrió y su entrenador dio la orden.

-Naruto: ¡Puño Trueno!- ordenó el Uzumaki.

Charizard se dio cuenta de lo que planeaba el Uzumaki, pero cuando intento detener su vuelo fue alcanzado por Natsu que vio sus intenciones de detener su movimiento y lanzó su puño trueno con un mayor impulso.

Charizard fue golpeado totalmente por Natsu, haciendo que cayera al suelo gruñendo de dolor.

-Ash: ¡LANZALLAMAS!- ordeno Ash- Luego acércate y usa Cola Dragón!- ordeno en susurro.

-naruto: detenlo con lanzallamas- dijo tranquilo el rubio.

Ambos lanzallamas chocaron entre sí bloquenadose, parace que Natsu no había usad su ataque a máxima potencia.

-Ash: ¡INFIERNO!- grito.

-Naruto: ¡Nitrocarga!- ordeno el rubio.

El suelo empezó a llenarse se llamas que saliendo de este, Natsu cubrió su cuerpo en llamas y se dirigió rápidamente hacia Charizard golpeándolo y haciendo que retroceda, además subió su velocidad.

-Ash: cuchillada- ordeno el Mostaza- Y lanzallamas.- termino de decir en un susurró.

-Naruto: ¡Detenlo con garra Dragon!- dijo el rubio que ni escucho la última parte.

Charizard se lanzó con sus garra brillando y lanzó un par de zarpazos que fueron bloqueados por las garra dragón de Natsu, pero la tipo fuego se sorprendió al ver que su rival sonrió al estar frente a ella.

Con un rápido movimiento de su boca Charizard lanzo un potente lanzallamas que le dio de lleno a Natsu.

El estadio quedó silenciado esperando ver si caía el segundo Pokémon del rubio. Pero cuando vieron que Natsu solo tenía un rasguño y parecía molesta sabían que Charizard estaba en problemas.

-Ash: ¡ALEJATE Y LANZALLMAS!- ordeno Ash.

Naruto ahora sabia que solo haría un lanzallamas y sonrio, era hora de acabar con Charizard, o al menos eso esperaba. Natsu estaba lista.

-Naruto: Esquiva el lanzallamas con Nitrocarga y Ataca a quemarropa con Pulso dragón- ordeno el chico, fue bueno que su padrino Jiraiya fuera un tutor de Movimiento.

Natsu vio el lanzallamas acercarse y inundando su cuerpo en llamas lo esquivo aumentando su velocidad logra do esquivarlo con facilidad, cuando estuvo frente a Charizard fue sorprendida por una coma dragón que se acercaba a su cara con velocidad y estaba por golpearla...

Pero gracias a que había aumentado su velocidad con anterioridad y su velocidad Narutal, la esquivo en el último momento y con el cuerpo desbalanceado de Charizad dejó salir un potente pulso dragón totalmente a quemarropa a Charizard que no pudo intentar esquivarlo.

Charizad salió volando hasta una pared del estadio, creando un cráter en ella... todo el mundo pensó que había sido derrotado.

-Ash: ¡CHARIZARD!- Grito preocupado por su pokemon.

El referi vio esto y se preparo para anunciar al ganador.

-Referi: En vista de que el Charizard del entrenador Ash está fuera de combat...- iba a decir cuando se escuchó una rugido.

Todo el estadio, o más bien los que pudieron, Vieron como del cráter salía un Charizard totalmente enojado, pero había algo diferente en el, la llama de su cola estaba más encendida de lo normal, todo el mundo estaba confundido hasta que Red y Naruto sonrienron diciendo algo que nadie espero.

-Naruto/Red: ¡Mar de Llamas!- dijeron con una sonrisa.

-Ash: ¿Charizard estás bien?- pregunto su entrenador.

Charizard lo vio a los ojos, y Ash reconoció esa mirada, era como la que le daba Infernape cuando entraba en su modo berserker, algo dentro de él se emocionó al ver a Charizard así.

-Ash: ¡VAMOS AMIGO LANZALLAMAS!- ordeno. Necesitaba enseñarle más movimientos tipo fuego a Charizard.

-Naruto: ¡Bien Nitrocarga y ponte a espalda de Charizard!- ordenó.

Con una velocidad impactante Natsu esquivo un sin número (Unos 10 pero no sonaba tal cool) de lanzallamas, con una rapidez llego a estar en la espalda de Charizard quien intentó golpearla con la cola pero... era lo que Natsu y Naruto esperaban.

-Naruto: ¡ENFADO!- ordenó el rubio.

Y con eso, Natsu explotó su ataque mandando a Volar a Charizard contra otra pared generando otro cráter, pero ahora sí cayó al suelo totalmente derrotado.

-Referi: ¡Este Round termina con el entrenador Naruto con Natsu como ganador!- anunció el referi.

Ash se acercó a su Charizard y le agradeció por su esfuerzo regresando a Charizard a su pokeball.

Naruto vio esto y regresó a Natsu a su Pokeball.

~En el palco VIP~

Lysandre estaba sentado viendo todo con enojo, quería que Ash derrotara a Uzumaki, había arruinado todo su plan, aunque ya tenía a Z1 y que tenía energía suficiente para controlarlo pero, no podía intentarlo con el rubio cerca, necesitaba que el estuviera lejo.

Miro a Alain que tenía a su loli sentada sobre el, parecía muy tranquilo, así que decidió preguntarle algo.

-Lysandre: Alain... ¿Crees que Ash Pueda remontar?- pregunto el líder del equipo Plasma.

-Alain: ¡Lo dudo!- dijo seriamente.

Con eso Lysandre solo pudo esperar que esto terminara y pudiera llamar a Z1, con eso ya debería ser suficiente así que decidió invocarlo ahora mismo, era el momento perfecto.

En ese momento Z1 de acercaba para que iniciara su plan.

~De regreso con el combate~

Ash miraba seriamente a Naruto, no sabia como ganarle a alguien que tenia un equipo balanceado, y sobretodo que lo ha lo habia creado para poder enfrentarse a alguien más fuerte que el.

-Ash: "¡Creo que es hora de sacar a Greninja!"- pensó el Ketchump sacando la pokeball.

Pero antes de que el sacara a su Pokémon Naruto actuó.

-Naruto: ¡Regresa Natsu!- dijo el sorprendido a todos.

Todos vieron como regreso a su Charizard, algo increíble, esperaban ver al Pokémon quedarse en el terreno y ganar la siguiente ronda.

-Naruto: ¡Es hora de terminar Ash...!- dijo el y todo el mundo lo vio serio- En tu equipo solo queda Greninja y otro Pokémon, y me quedan varios en mi equipo- dijo Naruto.

Todo el estadio pensó que el rubio le estaba dando la oportunidad de rendirse a Ash, pero... ¿eso no era posible cierto?

-Naruto: ¡Así que... es hora de que mi amigo salga a Jugar!- dijo sacando una Pokeball.

Todo el mundo vio como el rubio la lanzaba al aire y cuando se abrió la imagen de un Greninja de color negro se formaba completamente. Su presencia mostraba poder y sobretodo, cuando creo de forma innata una Katana del tipo hielo lista para el combate.

-Naruto: ¡Kichi!- dijo sonriendo a su pokemon el rubio, su Pokémon Inicial, el que siempre estuvo con él desde niño.

-Kichi: Geeckoo- dijo com una sonrisa seriamente a su entrenador.

Ash guardo la Pokeball de Greninja y saco la de su otro Pokémon. Era hora de intentar usar la tabla de tipo e intentar cansar un poco a Kichi antes de que entrara Greninja.

-Ash: ¡SAL SCEPTILE!- grito el chico sacando a su Pokémon del tipo Planta.

Sceptile salió sonriendo con su típica sonrisa seria y su palillo en su boca, como si fuera un cigarro o un vaquero con su ramita.

Todo el estadio estaba sorprendido, ¿cómo coños estos entrenadores tenían tantos iniciales? Acaso los robaban o hacían intercambios.

-Referi: ¡Inicien!- ordeno el referi.

-Ash: ¡AGILIDAD Y TIJERA X!- pidió el chico.

-Naruto: ¡ATACA CON COMBINACIÓN 1 DE KATANA HIELO!- ordeno el rubio .

Para sorpresa de Kichi, Sceptile era más rápido que él y apareció atrás de el para usar Tijera X pero, aunque fuera rápido, se reacción era lenta y le dio la oportunidad a Kichi de bloquear el ataque y lanzar una patada haciéndolo retroceder y golpeándolo con su Katana lo hizo gruñir de dolor.

-Ash: ¡Hoja Aguda!- grito.

-Naruto: ¡Defiendete con Katana hielo!- ordeno el Uzumaki.

Todo el mundo vio como Sceptile apareció frente al Greninja de color negro listo para atacar pero, como la vez pasada ia reacción de Kichi fue más rápida que la velocidad de Sceptile. Usando su Katana detuvo cada ataque de Hoja Aguda, Sceptile gruño molesto preparando otro ataque.

Naruto gruño molesto por la velocidad de Sceptile, Kichi no era su pokemon más rápido, ese puesto lo tiene Yuki, diablos era casi tan rápida como un MegaLatios, pero Kichi era su Pokémon con mejor reacción y agilidad. Pero tenía una idea de cómo detener a ese Sceptile.

-Ash: ¡ASI ES SCEPTILE USA ENERGIBOLA!- ordeno el Ketchump.

-Naruto: ¡Kichi usa Katana hielo para detenerlo y contraataca con Rayo hielo contra Sceptile y el suelo!- dijo el Uzumaki.

Con rapidez Sceptile lanzó una bola de energía y Kichi la cortó, con rapidez lanzo un potente Rayo hielo contra Sceptile que lo esquivo rápidamente y luego dirigió el rayo hielo contra el suelo creando una pista de Patinaje.

-Ash: ¡Esto no nos detiene!- dijo el chico- ¡AGILIDAD Y HOJA AGUDA!- ordenó el Mostaza.

-Naruto: ¡RasenShuriken De Hielo y Termina con Ventisca a quemarropa!- dijo el rubio.

Sceptile relaho su cuerpo y uso agilidad, pero cuando intento moverse se resbaló y Kichi aprovechó usando su RasenShuriken de Hielo (Una combinación de Hidrobomba, Rayo hielo y con un shuriken de agua) y le dio de llenó haciéndolo gruñir de dolor.

Cuando estuvo por usar Ventisca en Sceptile se movio resvalandose dándole suficiente tiempo al tipo planta de levantarse y golpearlo con dos Hojas Agudas haciéndolo gruñir de dolor al tipo agia/siniestro.

-Ash: ¡AHORA SCEPTILE USA PLANTA LOCA Y SIGUELA HASTA USAR HOJA AGUDA!- ordeno el chico.

-Naruto: "Bueno... hora de mostrar nuestro último movimiento original"- pensó el rubio.- ¡Kichi... MAR DEL EMPERADOR DEL NORTE!- Ordenó.

Con rapidez Kichi subio encima de las ramas del planta Loca y se preparó para el ataque de Hija aguda, pero al Ketchump se le había olvidado que tenía que descansar un turno luego de usarla, SCEPTILE quedo indefenso TOTALMENTE contra KICHI.

El tipo agua quedo frente al tipo planta y creando su Mar Negro(Surf y pulso Umbrio combinados) Lo único con rayo hielo logrando atinar y congelando a Sceptile, dejándolo en un cubo de hielo a su medida.

-Ash: ¡Sceptile!- grito preocupado pero también con una idea- ¡USA RAYO SOLAR!- Grito con la idea de aprovechar estar encerrado.

Naruto negó con la cabeza y ya sabía que último ataque usar.

-Naruto: ¡Escaldar!- ordeno el rubio.

Todo el estadio se enmudeció cuando vio como Kichi dejó salir un potente chorro de agua a gran velocidad y con el derritiendo el hielo, pero también afectando a Sceptile que cayó al suelo noqueado.

-Referi: ¡EL QUINTO ROUND ES PARA EL ENTRENADOR NARUTO!- Anunció el referi.

Todo el estadio seguía callado, algo que no era muy normal para una final de Liga. Pero incluso los amigos de Ash estaban asombrado del combate unilateral que estaba sucediendo.

-Dawn: ¡Pobre Ash... necesitara que lo animen!- dijo ella triste.

-Mysti: ¡Yo se como animarlo!- dijo con una sonrisa la peli naranja.

-May: ¡Yo también!- dijo la de Hoenn.

Brock lloró abiertamente mientras escuchaba a sus amigas hablar de hacer cosas con Ash... el necesitaba una pareja, Max por su parte pensaba en que querían decir las Chicas, Clemont estaba sonrojado por las insinuaciones de las chicas, Bonnie solo se reía, lástima que ninguna quisiera con su hermano.

Delia miró esto con una gota en la cabeza, no sabia que su hijo era muy popular con las mujeres, mucho menos que era un mujeriego.

-Delia: "¡Necesito detener a Ash antes de que me haga abuela joven!"- dijo en su mente la Ketchump.

-May: ¡Ash aún puede darle Vuelta...!- dijo la chica con una gran sonrojo.

-Dawn: ¡CIERTO!- Dijo ella levantándose y junto a Piplup animaban a Ash con su traje de porrista... aún le quedaba sorprendentemente.

Rias miro a la chica y penso que fue una lástima que no se le ocurriera a ella disfrazarse de porrista. Habría sido increíble convencer a Lucy, Miu y Serena para animar a Naruto como porrista.

-Rias: ¡Lastima hubiera sido bueno que animarnos a Naruto en un traje sexi!- dijo ella toda tranquila mientras las chicas asentían.

Mito vio como sus cuñadas solo pensaban en lo que pudieron haber hecho, era divertido verlas así, y se preguntaban si... ¿algún día ella encontraría alguien quien le moviera el mubdo como lo hacía su hermano con pas chicas? Pero no era el momento para eso.

-Mito: ¡Dejen de pensar en hacer "El Delicioso" con mi hermano y prestan atención al combate!- dijo la pelirroja a las nuevas parejas de su hermano.

CRASH!

Sono el techo del estadio cuando Ash iba a sacar a su último Pokémon. Todo el mundo vio como varias explosiones empezaban a surgir, todo el estadio empezó a gritar de pronto y una figura serpentina de una "Z" apareció, todo los mayores de Kalos Sabían quien era, habían escuchado su historia.

Ante esto Red quien sabia que era esa figura se preparó y listo para sacar a su Charizard vio un rayo hielo detener la piedad de hielo que iban a caer uniendolas con el resto del techo cual pegamento.

Naruto tenía una sensacion extrapa y saco a su pokemon más rápido, en velocidad y reacción. Yuki, la Ninetales Aola apareció y con un rápido Rayo hielo detuvo las ruinas del techo de caer sobre miles de personas, pero aún así quedó un pequeño hueco de algunos metros por donde se podía ver a Zygarde intentando entrar a su forma completa.

También una tormenta de granizo apareció con Yuki, su habilidad oculta había sido activada.

-Naruto: ¿Enserio?- pregunto el rubio a ver a Zygarde.- ¿Ahora aparecerá Giratina o Ho-Oh?- pregunto el rubio seriamente.

Cuando se escuchó unos aplauso del balcón VIP, todos vieron como Alain se encontraba sin un brazo y claramente estaba protegiendo el cuerpo de una chica vestida de verde que temblaba, un Pyroar que estaba dejando salir un fuerte colmillo fuego.

Con Zygarde frente a todos, el equipo plasma llegó rápidamente listos para el combate, pero también llegaron los Pokemon de Jiraiya, Tsunade y Red que eran lo suficientes para detener a los 100 hombres del equipo plasma, pero los Campeones presentes de las diferentes Ligas estaban viendo la final, estaban aquí listos para ayudar.

-Lysandre: ¡JAJAJAJAJA BIENVENIDOS A MI REINO!- Grito con alegría.

Naruto se burlo fuertemente y Lysandre bajo su mirada al rubio con una sonrisa totalmente Burlona. Yuki se paró junto a su entrenador, todo el estadio esperaba ver algo interesante a continuación... algo que los salvará.

-Lysandre: ¿NO ENTIENDES TI SITUACIÓN?- preguntó con una sonrisa el líder del equipo Plasma.- ¿NO ENTIENDES NADA?- pregunto el loco.

-Naruto: ¿No entiendes tu en qué situación estás?- pregunto sonriendo el Uzumaki- ¡Te apuesto que sin Zygarde no eres nada!- dijo el Rubio.

-Lysandre: ¡Filantro, Lider de un equipo Malvado, Multimillonario y Playboy... tengo un Harem más grande que el tuyo!- dijo señalando a las chicas que estaban siendo protegidas Por Artemisa, la Draginite de Naruto y por Zeus un Luxray súper poderoso, igual de Naruto.

-Naruto: ...Bueno, lo admito eres algo sin Zygarde, pero, ¿Entiendes que estas en desventaja frente a Mi?- pregunto el rubio.

Todo el estadio, meno Jiraiya y Red, miraron al rubio con confusión, Lysandre estaba confiando en el poder del dragón tierra.

-Lysandre: ¿Y seria?- pregunto burlándose.

-Naruto: ¿Te sabes la tabla de tipos?- preguntó con una sonrisa, todo el estadio abrió los ojos menos Lysandre cegado por su Falsa confianza- ¡Yuki es una Dragón Slayer, es eficaz x6 al tipo Dragón, así que..!- dejo volando la frase viendo a Zygarde con una sonrisa.

-Lysandre: ¡Me gustaría verte Mostrar tu teoría!-dijo el sonriendo.

-Naruto: Como quieras...- dijo seriamente- ¡Yuki Canto de la Ventisca de las Hadas!- ordenó el rubio dándole la orden de usar su combinación más peligrosa de Yuki.

El Canto de la Vestica de las Hadas era una combinación de Canto Helado un golpe de prioridad, Ventisca que nunca fallaba con Granizo y Fuerza Lunar.

Lysandre se burló del nombre del ataque del rubio, la tabla de tipo no iba a funcionar con el si ese era su plan, Zygarde no era un Dragonite o Salamance, así que estaba por ordenar usar fuerza Telúrica a Zygarde cuando Yuki se preparó y saltó hacia el legendario.

Todo el estadio vio con fascinación como con rapidez la Zorra de nueve colas del tipo Hielo se posicionó frente a Zygarde y con una suave voz llamó un canto helado y una Ventisca con su boca se formaba, pero con sus colas inició a realizar la fuerza Lunar, todo fue demasiado rápido para Lysandre, por estar controlando a Zygarde y no ordenarle moverse vio como el ataque que era literalmente para derrotar a cualquier tipo Dragón estaba impactando a quemarropa al legendario de Kalos.

Zygarde cayó al suelo por medio de un gran hueco que dejó al intentar destruir el techo del estadio hasta el suelo.

Todo el mundo vio como se había creado un cráter donde cayo Zygatde quien se levantaba temblando, parecía bastante lastimado y con Ganas de seguir combatiendo.

Lysandre sonrió al ver a su legendario pararse, necesitaba su forma perfecta, su forma 100% para Ganar este combate sin problemas así que lo ordeno.

-Lysandre: ¡ABSORBE TODAS TUS CELULAS Z1 Y ENTRA EN TU FORMA PERFECTA!- gritó- ¡ASESINA A ESE MOCOSO!- ordeno tocando un aparato de control mental.

Naruto se enojó por esto, no era el primero que lo quería muerto y seguramente no sería el último, pero que necedad de querer hacerlo frente a todo el mundo, primero Madara en Ciudad Prisma hace unos meses, el único que lo enfrentó en privado fue Issei, y eso que el fue de la idea de buscarlo...

Aún así estaba listo para acabar todo el plan de Lysandre.

-Naruto: ¡ Yuki usa Hipnosis y Come sueños!- ordeno el rubio.

Así de sencillo fue como Zygarde cayo derrotado, con una Hipnosis y come sueños, rápido y sencillo.

Lysandre estaba enojado, su plan había fallado, primero porque no contaba con el Uzumaki derrotando a Alain y segundo... ¿Como diablos derrota a su Zygarde?

-Lysandre: ¡MOCOSO IDIOTA QUE HICISTES?- Gritó el pelirrojo antes de caer al suelo.

Jiraiya se encontraba encima de Lysandre deteniendolo completamente, inmovilizando al hombre en ese momento, todo el estadio vio como el Albino le ponía unas esposas y sacando a un inesperado Pidgeot se lo llevó a la estación.

Naruto Miro a Ash que asintio felizmente y le pidieron al referi que siguiera con el combate.

-Ash: ¡SAL GRENINJA!- Gritó lanzando a su Pokémon y apareció listo para el combate- ¡HAGAMONOS MAS FUERTES!- grito antes de empezar a sincronizarse con Ash.

Naruto sonrio y vio a Kichi que se encontraba meditando, y lo llamó quien abrió los ojos listo para el combate.

-Naruto: ¿Lo hacemos?- pregunto viendo a su Pokémon que asintió listo para entrar en su modo Sannin.

Kichi y Naruto cerraron los ojos sincronizando en una misma frecuencia sus auras y Kichi empezó a tener detalles Naranjas en todo su cuerpo e incluso el símbolo del clan Uzumaki en su espalda y en su hombro izquierdo.

-Naruto: ¿Bailamos?- pregunto con una sonrisa.

-Red: ¿Dos Pokémon únicos que combate me mostraran?- dijo sonriendo mientras miraba a Kichi y Greninja en sus formas "mega".

5 Minitos Después.

-Ash: ¡MEGA SHURIKEN DE AGUA!- Grito con una mueca de dolor, ya ha la recibido mucho daño.

-Naruto: MAR DEL EMPERADOR DEL NORTE- anunció el rubio.

El tipo agua quedo frente al tipo planta y creando su Mar Negro(Surf y pulso Umbrio combinados) Lo único con rayo hielo logrando atinar y congelando a Sceptile, dejándolo en un cubo de hielo a su medida.

-Ash: ¡Greninja!- grito preocupado pero también con una idea- ¡Intenta usar Sustituto!- Grito con la idea de aprovechar estar encerrado.

Naruto negó con la cabeza y ya sabía que último ataque usar.

-Naruto: ¡Escaldar!- ordeno el rubio.

Todo el estadio se enmudeció cuando vio como Kichi dejó salir un potente chorro de agua a gran velocidad y con el derritiendo el hielo, pero también afectando a Greninja que cayó al suelo perdiendo su trasformación junto a Ash, solo que el pokemon cayó noqueado.

-Referi: ¡EL SEXTO ROUND ES PARA EL ENTRENADOR NARUTO!- Anunció el referi.- ¡Tenemos un nuevo campeón!- aviso.

Ash se levantó y con Pikachu cojeando se dio la Mano, dándose las gracias por este combate y jurando que algún día volverían a enfrentarse, ambos sonrienron ante esto último.

Todo el estadio empezó a aplaudir, y el rubio solo vio a donde estaba su familia, con un gesto de su pulgar todos le sonrienron, el era el nuevo campeón de Kalos.

Solo le faltaba derrotar a Diantha y era el campeón.

Naruto: ¡¿DIANTHA BAILAMOS EN UN COMBATE MÁS?!- Grito preguntando el chico.

La campeona sonrió lista para su combate pero mandó a su élite 4, todos listo, pero para el rubio solo necesitaba a Meliodas quien Gano fácilmente.

¡FIN!

Fin del Capítulo 61.

Notas Del Autor:

Hola a todos, y gracias por llegar hasta este capítulo, el capitulo final y en el que le doy por terminada a esta historia que llego más lejos de lo que esperaba.

Si, la dejé antes del combate de la Élite 4, y antes de que Naruto fuera campeón, pero mi mente no daba más para otros 5 combates, por favor básicamente puse uno en cada capitulo de la historia.

Así que con esto despido mi primera gran Historia, la primera que escribí y con la cual más cariño tenía.

Así que... diré esto por última vez en esta historia:

¿QUE LES PARECIO EL CAPITULO?

No olviden su voto y su comentario...

Nos vemos y los quiere Roajr21.

Bye, bye... Bye.

9


	63. Epílogo

Epílogo.

~70 años Después, Rancho Uzumaki, Pueblo Paleta, Kanto~

-Mujer: La liga Kalos terminó con Kichi derrotando rápidamente a Greninja gracias a su gran variedad de ataques y a su mar del emperador del Norte. Un ataque que tenía 250 de poder combinado.

Ash salió perdiendo pero no se dejó derrumbar y un año después ganó la primera liga Alola.

Naruto, bueno, esa fue su última liga en muchos años, después de todo se enfrentó a la Élite 4 y a Diantha, pero... no fueron un gran problema, Meliodas y Luna barrieron a la Élite 4, Kichi y Natsu a Diantha y por 10 años fue el campeón invicto de Kalos, dio su puesto libre, el próximo en ganar la liga seria el campeón.

Luego de eso, se dedicó a sus hijos, quienes ya eran bastantes, llegó a tener 4 hijos con cada una de sus esposas, bueno... menos con Temari, con quien tuvo 3 pares de Gemelos, y a sus 77 años murió en paz- terminó de contar la mujer de pelo rubio con muchas líneas blancas.

Un grupo de niños estaban sentado frente a ella mientras un pequeño rubio se ojos azules y tres marcas de zorro miraba a la mujer con una sonrisa, el pequeño cargaba un pequeño Ninetales alola.

-Niño: ¡Fue una gran historia bisabuela Mari!- dijo el niño sonriendo- ¡En un par de años Akemi y yo Seremos los campeones de Kanto antes del bisabuelo!- dijo el sonriendo.

-Niña: ¡NO ES CIERTO SERE YO, NO TU RUTO!- grito una pequeña de 5 años de cabello rojo.

Temari de 88 años sonrio, hace poco le estaba contando a sus 10 Bisnietos sobre la aventura de su esposo, hace 1 año que murió, hace un año que slas dejo a todas y ahora todas cuidaban el rancho donde la mayoría de sus Pokémon ha ian dejado una gran descendencia.

Su hija menor Lilith, una rubia de ojos azules muy parecida a su padre, Lilith llegó a ser la mujer más inteligente y poderosa del mundo, sobretodo por ser su hija y de Naruto, fue la entrenadora más fuerte, un verdadero legado, pero, decidió volverse una Profesora Pokémon, ahora era la encargada de entregar los iniciales de los niños de Kanto.

Era muy querida por todos sus sobrinos y ya había preparado los iniciales que podrían tener a todos los niños de 5 a 8 años de sus hermanos, una gran variedad desde Charizard descendientes de Natsu hasta un poderoso Bulbasuar descendiente Ashura, hasta un Squirtle hijo del de su tía Mito.

Ahora, Temari suspiraba mientras miraba a Naruto Uzumaki Segundo e Temari Uzumaki pelearse por ver quien sería el siguiente campeón de Kanto, era muy divertido de ver. Eran iguales a su abuelo cuando era pequeño según Leaf.

-Temari: Bueno... al final todos son un legado de un entrenador Legendario- dijo la mujer de edad antes de ir a buscar su cama para poder dormir tranquila.

Tal vez... llegaba a a estar en la siguiente gran aventura junto a su esposo y su amiga Lucy.

Tal vez mejor no, quisas llegaba a ver quien de los dos llegaba a ser mejor que sus abuelos, Red o Naruto, bueno en caso de Temari, Yellow o Kushina...

Era una gran secuela para esta historia...

¿Cierto?

Fin.

Notas del Autor:

Holaaaaaaaaaa a todos, espero que hayan llegado hasta aquí, que hayan disfrutado esta historia y dejado su estrellita.

Si les gusto por favor, no dejen de seguirme ya que volveré con otro crossover de estas dos historias, como saben en esta historia cree un Multiverso, y para mi historia el renacer del Clan Uzumaki (Esta aquí en Wattpad) estoy preparando todo para su gran regreso, en el cual todo tendrá sentido porque se llama el renacer del clan Uzumaki.

Así que por favor miren la Proxina historia, es un Crossover de Naruto y Harry Potter, y si se que suena extraño pero todo tendrá sentido, a mi estilo pero tendrá sentido.

Adiós...


End file.
